


The Age Of Dragons

by gianahennelly



Series: The Adventures Of The Targaryens [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragonlord Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Massive change to Westeros Customs, Multi, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys is heir to the Iron Throne, Women will be heirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 235,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Rhaegar wins the battle of the trident and now with his two wives Elia and Lyanna they enter a time of pace, with a castle full of Targaryens they continue to live their life but after Rhaegar decides to claim Rhaenys as his heir. The faith are up in arms and if that isn't enough, Aegon and Jon are at each others throat to settle this animosity he sends one to the North and one to the south. But what he doesn't know is that shortly before his journey Jon finds three eggs hidden in Dragonstone. Will this be lasting peace equipped with dragons or is there a war on the horizon.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: The Adventures Of The Targaryens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844920
Comments: 712
Kudos: 481
Collections: Jon has Dragons





	1. The Revolt Comes To A Bloody Conclusion

Rhaegar POV 

The loud roar of battle, the echoing screams of panic, and the roar of boots slapping against the ground all swirled in my ears like a never-ending chorus. The sight of men and boys alike running in the muck with terror in their eyes as they ran around the throne room.

I looked at Elia's love pooling in her eyes, worried filling them as she clutched my son Aegon tightly to her chest while Rhaenys clung to her leg. Both looked filled to the brim with terror. I knew that they did not think that they were safe. 

"I'm going to send you with my mother to Dragonstone. Lyanna is on her way there with Jaehaera, and Jaehaerys, the king's guards, is with her. I will not have you in any more danger than them ignoring what my father said. Go now Ser Barristan will go with you." I spoke in a low whisper careful of those around me.

The gentle loving smile that pulled at Elia’s lips told me that I had said all the right things. I looked over at Jamie. I could see the worry that flashed in his eyes. I knew that he was not sure that he wanted to be left alone with my father. 

Even from here, I could still hear his angry bellows about how he was going to disown me. I did not care that he was a mad man and once I dealt with Robert, I knew that I would have to have my father executed for his many crimes against the realm. 

The thought saddened me as I spoke to Jaime in a warm tone, “When I get back things will change, I can promise you that." I gave him my best smile hoping it did not show my doubts and fears.

His bright emerald green eyes stared back at me. His gilded armor and shield gleamed in the light as he looked at me with a gentle smile pulling at his face as he gave me an unsure nod. 

Taking in a deep breath I started to make my way out of the throne not leaving until I knew that my wife and children were on the boat that would lead them to the safety of Dragonstone where my mother and brother waited for her. As the sails began to recede from my line of sight only then did, I begin to take off. 

_At the Battle of The Trident_

Blood erupted into the sky and rained down on me as I watched as the battle raged on, the thick gurgling water of the river that had once been a deep green. Now ran red with the blood of young boys and hardened warriors. Ser Lewyn stood by my side along with Ser Barristan, gripping tightly to his long sword. 

I pushed the tip of my blade at the disarmed Baratheon. A man that I knew to be a friend now turned into a bitter enemy. It was like the whole world stood still as the Stormlands forces saw their Lord under the weight of my foot.

My right foot pressed just a bit harder against his bleeding chest, as the tip of my sword pressed firmly against his skin and crimson blood dribbled out, and as the tip ripped through his skin it felt like I was slicing through the air. His black hair lay damp with sweat against his face; his horned elk helm laying forgotten in the muck.

Venom pooled in his eyes as he glared at me, his brows slick with sweat as he glared up at me with hate in his eyes. “All of you lay down your weapons and pledge your allegiance to the Targaryens once more and I will let you all live. Defy me and you may join my cousin here at the wall.” My voice boomed over the now stilling environment.

Many of the Baratheon forces were cut down like lambs to the slaughter, the sight of so many dead filled me with guilt and pain. They were my men as much as they were Robert’s, and this is a mess of my creation. 

Taking a deep breath, I looked over to see a slight frown on Roberts's face as he spoke in a venomous voice. “I will rise up again, I will end you and your scourge of a family. I will keep fighting until not a single person will survive my fury. Send me to the wall all you want but I will not be staying there for long. I might not even make it there at all.” Robert’s voice was a mix of smugness and outrage.

By the sound of his voice, I knew that he was not bluffing and that he would never accept the fact that I was in love with his bride. She was marrying him for sure but not for love and she knew that he would never stop whoring around she would never genuinely love him. 

Now here he laid a man with so much hate in his heart that I knew that he would never accept me as his king he would never accept, and truth and banishment would never work. Whether it was across the sea or at the wall he would rise and try to kill us once more. I could not put my family at risk like that ever again.

A sense of cold unadulterated hate rushed over me as I looked to the very man that would have killed my new set of twins that would have seen my children and my wives dead and all I could think of was murder. I looked at the war hammer that rested forgotten at his side. The thick steel taunted me to reflect the fury in my heart. 

A sneer began to pull at my lips as I looked down at the bull-headed man as I spoke. I did so with a cold amused voice that echoes in the air.

"You can't rise up without a sword hand." The hatred that filled my voice, the coldness that settled deep in my chest making me feel numb almost scared me but at the same time empowered me.

Bringing Blackfyre down with all my might watching as the blade sliced through the pale flesh of the stag lord. The minute that he watched his hand leave his arm there was something in his face frozen in place before a scream so loud burst over the field. 

In an instant, the fighting stopped and the pain that rested on his face was all that I needed to see to forget the pity or guilt that might have filled my chest. Al I could think is that this is what my wives and our children would have sounded like if he had gotten his hands on them and I was not going to let that happen. 

I hope to see a change in his eyes to see them soften and watch his murderous intent fade away, but his eyes grew harder. Pain flashed in his cobalt blue eyes shining with hate, his eyes grew wider with hate. His panic screeches echoed in my ears as I looked to the battlefield. 

"Tend to his wound and the moment that it is healed up enough that it won't get infected and die we will send him off to the wall." I tossed a glare over one of my men and nodded his head as he rushed off to get help.

While another stood at Roberts's side tying off his arm. Instead, I turned to look to the masses of the dead and injured the pain that filled my heart was immeasurable as I nodded my head sadly. 

Taking in a deep breath I turned to look at Ser Martell, his deep brown eyes staring at me with a narrowing look awaiting an order. “Send a raven to the capital, tell them I'm coming home, and let them know Robert has been defeated,” I spoke in a commanding voice that echoed over the now stilling air.

Lyanna POV 

My skin is clammy and cold as I shivered slightly as I clutched my two newest babies to my chest. My sweet boy Jae, he suckled at my breast hungrily with his soft indigo colored eyes locked on me. 

He had the black hair of the Stark’s, but he was his father in between his ears. Then there is his younger twin sister Jaehaera who had hair as pure as snow and deep gray eyes that glimmer in the light both had the beauty of their father. 

I leaned against the wall of the painted table. The loud screams of Rhaella filled my ears as I looked out to the crashing black waves that rested just below me. I could hear the soft creaking of the door, but I did not let my eyes leave the crashing waves and the ship that rested on top of the water. Glittering black sails with three-headed dragons stared back at me. I knew that ship held Elia and her children. 

She knew about me and Rhaegar, and we agreed that we would both stay married to him, that Aegon would be an heir and my children would not be. I had no problem with that. I never married Rhaegar because I wanted my child to be a prince or princess of the seven kingdoms. I just wanted to be with the man that I loved. 

The soft creek for the door began to grow louder as the loud bellowing screeches began to fill my ears as I looked to the door to see Arthur, a gentle smile pulling at his smooth pink lips. His soft blue eyes and blond hair shined in the light. 

As handsome as ever he walked over to me gently and laid Dawn at my side, his hand resting on the hilt as he smiled gently at the babe at my breast. 

“We have received a raven from the capital.” There was a dangerous sparkle to his eyes like he was enjoying the suspense.

Even as he said the words my heart began to thump with panic only for a moment but then Arthur gave me an award-winning smile.

“Rhaegar won the battle. Robert is dead but we were given orders not to leave until Ser Barristan comes for us.” Arthur spoke with a beaming smile pulling at his lips, I knew that he had been anxious about Rhaegar going into battle without him.

When I looked over I could see a maester running into the room with a wide happy grin on his face as he spoke in a cool tone as joy made his eyes turn a bright color as he spoke in an enthused voice.

"The Queen had a beautiful baby girl, Daenerys Targaryen" There was a brightness of his eyes that forced a warmth to run over me as I grinned warmly at him. This has been both a bloody year and a good one at that. Four knew Targaryens were brought into the world. 

"How are things in the capital that have Rhaegar dealt with the current king you know the one that is hellbent on killing us all?" My tone questioned and cool as I turned from the docking ship.

Elia and her children were getting off the ship. The thought that I might lose the family that just forced me to grow weary at the thought. I looked at Arthur. I could see the way that his eyes turned hard and cold as he spoke in a low tone. 

"My lady your brother died but the king slayer saved your father by cutting the rope from his neck before he could die but your brother burned. After the king slayer cut him down, he killed his grace." Arthur’s eyes darkened as he leered at the blackened sky.

I felt my mouth grow dry, my tongue heavy and awkward in my mouth as my legs then gave out. I stumbled to the head of the paint table. I could not breathe my mind raced and I could not think straight. A rolling wave of grief threatens to swallow me whole. My brother is dead? All for my love? 

I could look down to the sweet children who would never know their uncle Brandon, fear ate away at me breaking my train of thought as my mind rushed without any real thought. What would their lives be like in the north and what would they think of my Targaryen children after their liege lord was killed? Pain echoed deep in my chest as my mind went blank all I could think is that all this death is my fault. 

I had to do better for my children so that they are not the ones fighting a rebellion when their brother rises to power. I could only hope that when my father heard of the truth that he would not hate me for the choice that I made for the choice that he knew the truth. 

Rickard Stark POV 

My neck aches and grief rolled over me in a never-ending wave that threatened to swallow me up and left nothing but a broken man in my wake. I looked to the throne where my son was nothing more than a smoldering pit of ash. 

Bright green flames licked gently against the ground almost tearing me apart as if to say that I should have moved faster. I looked at the boy that rested before me. Jamie's green eyes locked on me as he averted his gaze; it took all that I had not to kill him. 

He collapsed in the throne of the very king that he slew, blood dripped down his blade as he rubbed his brow wearily.

"Why wouldn't you move faster? Why did my son have to die for you to get up the nerve to fight back?" My voice bubbled with hate bubbled in my stare and venom pooled in each word that I spoke.

Doing my best not to freak out I looked over to the large throne that seemed to be taunting me laughing at me. The thought of him forcing murderous intent to bubble in my chest as I looked at the boy, the young boy that was more worthy of death than my own son. 

"He was my king; he committed no crime until then I couldn't just forget my vow. I made a vow to protect him but the moment that he killed the innocent I knew that I had no choice." Jamie spoke as if that absolved him of his crimes.

I turned to look at Varys. He looked panicked as he stood there humble, not saying a word, letting his gaze fall to the ground as he did his best to hide the shame that was glimmering in his eyes. Varys is a plump, bald, and effeminate eunuch. He has soft white hands interlaced behind his back.

He powders his face and smells of lavender, lilacs, and rosewater now he was wearing a rich purple velvet robe with a soft slipper where his gaze just happened to be locked on. Maester Pycelle glared at me as if to say that you dared yell at his sweet Jaime. The very sight of his force hated the bubble in my chest. 

The door slammed open. I turned to see the very man that caused all of this. Unbridled rage forced me to act before I could think clearly. I lurched forward my hand ached to curl around his throat.

I could see the way that his eyes widened with guilt as he glared at me. The stony look in his eyes forced me to shudder as his eyes ran over to my son's crumpled remains as he spoke in a soft gentle voice. 

"I know what this may look like and I know that the whole realm had you believe that I was kidnapping her but I love her and we have two children together, if you just wait I will explain it all." Indigo eyes were locked on me as he pushed a few loose strands of silver hair out of his face.

There was a sadness that filled his eyes that told me that he was not lying, but that did nothing for the cold seeping rage that echoed deep in my bones. I turned my attention to Jaime. It took all that I had to not kill either of the boys that rested before me. I turned back to Rhaegar, taking in the sight of his black armor with a bright red gilded dragon made from rubies. 

Jaime’s soft emerald green eyes began to soften with regret as he began to get up from the throne. “Sir I truly am sorry, but your father went too far he was burning his own men” I knew that the regret that oozed in his voice was fake even I knew that.

"He is right he was sending his pyromancer to burn us all and he was in the middle of burning my son when Jamie cut me down and killed your father Lord Varys can testify to that." My voice was cold and informative. I did not want to help save his life but now I knew that there were more important things to deal with than the backstabbing lions.

Taking in a deep breath I looked to Varys a grim look pulled at his lips as his deep brown eyes glimmered with fear and worry. His lips were pulled into a tight grim line like the last thing that he wanted to do was come to the defense of the Lannisters.

"It is true my grace he was going to kill us all. He kept screaming the same thing and burned them all. I'm sorry to say but if your father had lived even another moment longer then we would have been ashes.” Genuine regret echoed in the words of Varys.

Taking in a deep breath I moved my lips to speak but two words fluttered into the air, words that did not come from my mouth but the mouth of the very man that was not to be trusted. The scent of burning flesh filled my nose forcing my heart to ache as I looked at the man that appeared in the walkway of the throne room. “Your grace?”

I could hear the words of Tywin Lannister fill my ears and the moment that I turned my tired gaze to him, I could see his golden flaked eyes staring at me with an urgency and confusion.

I knew that he wasn't it be trusted he held out his armies and I knew why he was waiting to see who would come out on top and we were all just lucky that it was Rhaegar if it was Robert that came out on top I knew that the Lannister would be the real ones that ruled the kingdoms.

“Get the small council together what has left of them anyway, it is about time I told you all the truth about the origins of this war, as for you Jaime I pardon you I was planning on executing him when I got back for the crimes in which he committed. Let this be known your vows are taken for life and when it comes down to it you would save the lord of the North. Have the silent sisters collect the body and prepare Brandon for transport." Rhaegar’s voice was sure and strong as he gazed at the shard corpse of my son.

I glanced over to Jaime. He looked more shocked than before as he nodded his head and turned his attention to me. I gripped tightly to his arm, jerking him back as I watched Tywin make his eye out of the room I spoke in a low whisper.

"We need to talk about what really happened with Tywin," I spoke through gritted teeth knowing that they could not and should not be trusted.

When looking at Rhaegar I could see the doubt that began to rush in his deep purple and blue colored eyes. After a moment he nodded his head though could tell by the way that his body tense that he did not like where any of this was going. 

Taking in a deep breath we both made our way into the hall safe from prying ears. The castle was up in a panic and they were not looking at us. Once I knew that we were not beginning to watch, I took in a deep breath one that I knew would force my shoulder to be thrown back. 

"Maester Pycelle urged your father to open the gate to the Lannisters when everyone else screams for him not to. If you lost your battle at the trident or died none of us would have been here. They would have sacked the city and went to the island to kill your children and if what you say is true my grandchildren.” Blood lust forced my veins to bubble and seeped into each word that I spoke.

I scanned the empty hall doing my best to steady my own rage-induced heartbeat, I looked to Rhaegar when he broke the silence. I could see the inner turmoil just by looking at his eyes that were clouded over with his own form of grief.

"Are you saying that the Lannister are enemies." Even as he spoke, I could not help but scoff, of course, they were enemies.

My family has never trusted Lannisters and it was not just because they are pompous assholes with no moral compass. That is not going to change now that my family was part of the royal family and I would not have my daughter and her children put in danger because of Rhaegar’s lack of vigilance. 

"No, I'm saying that you shouldn't trust them, keep them close but don't be at the mercy of them like your father was." The shock that filled his eyes told me that he knew that what I was saying was true and he had been suspecting it for a while now. The moment that Tywin left the role of the hand of the king, the realm started to fall apart and now there is a new era of dragons happening. I just hope that it is one that does not end in death.

Rhaegar POV 

The words of Rickard struck me hard, there was something unsettling about the way that he talked about the Lannister that force shudders down my spine. I knew that he was right even if I did not want to admit it Jaime might have been doing the right thing at that moment. 

But his father could not say the same, he would do anything to come out on top. I knew that he wanted Cersei to marry me. Not only did I spurn her by taking Elia as my bride, I spurned them both a second time by taking Lyanna as my second wife. 

Rickard moved swiftly and silently at my side. He did not say a word, but I could tell by the confusion in his eyes that he did not like the idea of this. I am sure that there was still a part of him that did not trust that any of this was real. 

That I was buying myself more time until I could find a way to keep him from killing me and rising again. My chest began to expand as I watched the long coiling hallway begin to grow wider as the small council chambers started to grow closer with each passing moment. 

I walked into the small council's chambers in silence as I dropped into a chair at the head of the table, dropping my head into my hand as my whole body felt like lead. There would be a word from Dragonstone at any moment telling me that my newest sibling and my children and wives are all safe.

I knew that the faith was going to have a problem with me taking two wives that this wasn't the first time, Aegon the Conqueror took two wives and while they might have allowed us to wed brothers and sisters together they aren't going to allow me two wives and I don't have dragons to fight against their will so our relationship with the faith will be tested.

Rubbing my eyes angrily I tried to force away from the doubt and worry that mingled in my mind as I could barely think straight. I did my best not to lose my shit but each breath I took hurt and it felt like my world was crumbling away to nothing. My silver locks fell into my face and as I shove them roughly behind my ears, I could hear the loud slapping of the large doors being flung open. 

Taking in a deep breath I watched as the gold armor of Tywin shone as he walked into the room, a look of hate in his eyes. Maester Pycelle walked into the room like a whipped cur followed at his master's heels, I'm under no impression that he will be loyal to my family not after what Rickard said he had no reason to lie to me. 

He was not like the southerners he had the honor and he would not lie about something that could mean that men are either dying or locked up in the dark cell. I would not let the innocent in for that and there would be. He would not say it unless he knew it for a fact.

I took in the appearance of Rickard Stark, he has a long, stern face and quiet dignity that told me that he is a man of honor. He had thick curls and dark red gray eyes that turned me the dark then wet stone.

He was the first one in the room after Tywin. I am sure that he did not want to walk in first for fear that there might be a dagger sticking out of his back. There was not much left of the council thanks to my father's madness. All his hands were either dead or in exile and many of the men that had served him were dead or missing. 

“Be seated, we have much to talk about starting with Lyanna Stark. I didn't kidnap her.” At the sound of those words, I watched Lucerys Velaryon sit wordlessly simply glaring at me as hate burned in his eyes as he looked to the Lannister that didn't take part in any of the battles that had happened. 

Rickard stiffened at my side. The hate that filled his eyes told me that he didn't believe a single word that I said the hate in his eyes told me as much but he forced his lips to pull into a blank grim line as he waited for me to speak. 

“I didn't kidnap her, Robert just didn't want to admit that his love, loved another, I in the typical Valyrian fashions took two wives. I am still married to Elia but I have also married my Lyanna in secret, she had twins a boy and a girl prince Jaehaerys and princess Jaehaera both are at Dragonstone with Elia and her children, as well as my mother and her children. Ser Barristan Selmy, Arthur, and three other men are with them and will bring them back when we know this place to be safe. But we have more pressing matters to worry about and those are filling positions and changing rulers. That starts with you Maester Pycelle from this moment you are fired you may leave.” Even as I spoke, I could see the dismay flashing across all their faces.

I watched panic gripped him as he gave me a wide-eyed stare like he was not sure that any of this is real. He looked on the verge of tears. He gave a look to Tywin with large pleading old eyes. But he simply turned his head away as the poor old fool was forced from the room. There was a sly smile that began to pull at the lips of Rickard’s gray eyes and began to sparkle with amusement as he looked at me as if to say for once you have done well.

“Next order of business, Lord Staunton, I want it known that my son Aegon will be the heir to all seven kingdoms. The girls should be here within a few days until then we will begin to prepare to tell the realm of what really happened. Jamie has been pardoned for his actions since he saved a great many people.” As I spoke his name, I fought the urge to sneer.

A mere teen slew his own king; his words might have been true but there were far better ways to handle that situation that would not have made him an oath breaker. 

“Onto the next thing I want a letter written to Jon, his banishment has been revoked and all of his holdings shall be returned, and I name Stannis Lord Protector and Paramount of the Stormlands." My matter of fact voice echoed over the silent chamber.

Each one of the men in the room looked ready to gawk at me I am sure that they thought that I was now going mad. But if I stole their place of power from them there would always be unrest and bad blood between us. 

"One Baratheon rose up and his bannermen were duty-bound to follow him. He is maimed and on his way to the wall where we will live out the rest of his days. Stannis followed his lord. If I strip the Baratheon’s of their title, that will only make our relationship worse. The same can be said for the Vale. Jon Arryn was trying to protect his foster son, that is the only reason that they rose in rebellion to us." My voice was cool and calculating this is a new era of power and we needed to act accordingly.

“The north has lost one of its liege lords and almost lost another. They much like the other kingdoms only rose in rebellion after they were killed and their lady was thought to be kidnapped, no further punishment will be issued towards them.” Even as I spoke, I could see the varying emotions in Tywin's eyes, first relief that his pride and joy than out right annoyance. 

I looked over to Rickard watching as he nodded his head numbly thanking me but not liking me in the same respect. I knew that I could not send Tywin back to the rock where he could plot and convey his way into the throne. There was just too much to do and I should not have to worry about vipers in our garden.

"Castamere the castle is rich, and the veins of gold are still strong; they should be awarded to a family that had been loyal to a fault without thought of anything else. We will have the castle fixed up, the mines will be drained and opened back up. I'm giving the castle to the second-born son of Doran Martell to start the building." 

Even as I spoke, I could see the doubt and worry that etched its way into Tywin's face, but I needed someone loyal in the west to look after the Lannisters. I knew that he did not want those veins of gold to go anywhere but his hands.

Taking in a deep breath I turned to look to Rickard who had this smug look on his face as he resisted the urge to give Tywin a taunting smile. I thought back to my wives and children. I could only wish that they were alright and making their way back here to help me fight against the vipers that swirl around me. 

Lyanna POV

The soft adoring stare of my babe forces a ghosting smile to pull at my own worried lips, his face calm and at ease. His sister on the other hand was screaming at the top of her lungs until her face was bright red.

The loud shouts filled my ears drowning out the soft seagull's shrieks, as the soft lapping of waves helped put my babe at ease. I pace back and force along the dock as my heart thunder with worry.

Viserys and Rhaenys giggled happily running about the deck with joy bright in their eyes, silver, and black hair rippled down their back as they giggled and pushed at each other playing tag. While Balerion the black kitten raced after them bright green eyes brimming with joy.

Rhaella stood off to the side little Daenerys bounced happily her arms, the soft snoozing of Dany filled my ears forcing a weak smile on my face as Rhaella’s hair shone like molten gold in the light as she gave me a gentle stare.

Elia stood at my side humming softly to little Aegon as he let out a low babble and giggled as the port came alive. I could see that the port was alive with people as I looked to see that one of those people was my father but not my brother. Greif hung in my heart as well as my eyes. 

"I'm sure that there is going to be a lot that we all need to talk about. I know that this is going to be rough on you. I am sorry for the loss of your brother Brandon. He seemed like a good man. He didn't deserve what he got." The sweet and thoughtful voice of my sister 's wife echoed in my ears.

But even as I looked at her gentle obsidian eyes all I could think about was my brother's poor wife that now had to marry my younger brother. I knew that she must have been lost in her grief and now she had to start a life with a man that she did not love.

"Thank you, may the old gods look after him and all that have fallen to this war. I can only hope that my father isn't to cross with me he left the safety of our home thinking that I was in danger and now to find out that I was fine I knew that he was going to lose his temper which you would think is impossible for a man like him but I'm sure that he will find a way to be upset." I spoke softly as a weak smile pulled at my lips, though each word that I smoke oozed with melancholy.

I turned to look to Rhaegar in the hopes of steadying my heart and my panic, I could see the way that his eyes brimmed with love as he looked over the children that rested not only in my arms but the arms of his first wife Elia. His mother looked at both of us with pride and love in her eyes, but I knew that there was something else, something that we were all missing, a reason that things were all so tense. 

As the ship docked, I gave Elia a fleeting and warmth filled before making my way over to my father. The stern yet loving to look on his face did help to put me at ease just a bit.

"Where were you?" His voice harsh and cold ripped at me as he gripped tightly to my arms, but he did not shake me as he looked down at his two grandchildren.

“I love him, father. I am sorry that I went about the way that I did, but I will not say that I would regret it. I love him more than anything in the world as we have two children together. Please don't be too angry with me." I pleaded gently as I let my finger run along the black tuffets of Jae's hair. He had the long face of the starks but the beauty of the Targaryens the very sight of him forced warmth to slowly spread throughout my entire body. 

The tear that emerged in his eyes as he looked down on them pulling Jae from my arms and pulling him close to his own I knew that he would have forgiven me the moment he looked at his grandson. 

"Father, I would like you to meet your grandchildren prince Jaehaerys and princess Jaehaera Targaryen." A soft smile pulled at my lips as pride glared in my eyes. I knew that they were the future and I would protect them with every fiber in my being.


	2. Dragonstone

Jon POV _Six years after the battle on the trident_

Thunder boomed, dangerously cracking against the sky and thick arcing tendrils of purple cracked like whips against the blackened sky. The black waves churned and slapped against the boat drenching the deck in seawater. Tyrion the lord's hands son stood firmly at my side he stumbled across the ship slamming against the railings as the thunderous booms filled my ears. 

This trip to Dragonstone was supposed to be fun. I would get to learn how to sail and battle on the sea. They wanted me to learn how to be a good soldier so that when my brother ascended to be king then I would be a good second hand. I glared at the blackening sky as Ser Luywin gripped tightly to the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned bone-white and his muscles in his arms and shoulders grew taunt. 

Struggling to keep himself upright, all the while Dragonstone loomed overhead. Power radiated off the magical black stone that could only be re-forge with dragon fire. I could see the stone dragons curling over the towers and as the thunder crack, it looked like it was glaring at me with hate. I might have been scared but my heart boomed with excitement as I stared at the crawling dragons. The sky seemed alive as a wide smile began to pull at my lips. 

The ship let out a terrified groan as it threatened to capsize, I swear that I could hear shrill screeches that might have belonged to dragons, but the earth-shattering booms of thunder clapped in my ears. Arching blue and purple lightning lit up the sky as a raspy voice seemed to be taunting me urging me forward as the waves fought against the hull. 

_“You are the dragon lord we have been waiting for, come find us”_ The cold taunting hisses filled me with excitement as I thought back to all the stories that my dad told me as a little boy. How the whisper and echoes of the dragons old could be heard through the abandoned halls. 

I looked at the port and fishing village that sat in the shadow of Dragonstone; they sat hidden in the shadow, but I swear that I could see people rushing in the dark. I could hear the howls of hounds even from the bay. The water next to me exploded as I sensed the strong magical force it felt like it was pushing and pulling me in every direction. 

The rain pelted against my skin like an arrowhead, cold and piercing rain continued to pelt me as the whisper slammed against my skull. I could tell that the others did not hear them because they were more concentrated on trying not to fall over. 

Though I could swear that I saw glimpses of wings cracking against the sky glittering in what little light there was. Excitement crept into my heart as I was ready to grab Luywin’s arm but as I turned back there was nothing there, only the vast blankets of black clouds rolling with power and thunder. The rain was coming in on a slant slamming against the deck as slick slapping boots filled my ears.

Stomping over to the wheel I noticed the captain much like the other struggling to stay on his feet. Worry burned in his eyes as he looked at the imposing hellhounds and dragons that lined the walls of the castle. I peeked through the darkness hoping to see lights, but instead long coiling necks darted out as massive heads hovered over the ship threatening to snap at me. 

But when I closed and then opened my eyes the dragon that I thought was looming over the ships was gone. The ports taunted me as if to say you would never reach but all I could hear were the same hisses telling me to come to find them whatever that meant. 

The words pelted against my body as my skin grew to clammy from the rain. It felt like I was drowning but I was sitting here plain as day on the ship. Thunderous cracks of wings filled my ears as I looked to the sky to see a large dragon hidden amongst the clouds. His neck if the tower and his head the size of a cabin. 

I blinked a few times and when the dragon was not disappearing, I jabbed an excited finger to the sky and spoke to Tyrion in an excited and shrill voice as panic ship hands swirled around us.

“Look!!” I jabbed a finger at the sky, but he looked up staring at the thunder clouds and pelting black rain coming from every angle. 

“My prince, there is nothing there,” Tyrion spoke in a cautious, almost worried voice.

Even as he said the word I looked up and the sight of a large full-grown dragon was gone, sinister stone dragons flashed me a look of hate as they looked to be moving in the darkness of the sky making their way over to me as they shrieked at the top of their lungs.

I wanted to scream. It felt like I was going crazy. It took more than a few hours for us to finally get into the port and those shrill hisses finally stopped as my head began to pound with pain and outrage. I watched the thick rolling green hills slick from the rain that even now pelted my skin.

My body shook from the cold as I searched the hills for any sign of my men or monsters alike that were supposed to come to get us from the port. The roar of slamming waves against the port filled my ears as my mind raced with uncertainty.

“My prince, we should get you into the castle,” The smooth words of Luywin filled my ears as I took one last look at the rolling hills, we made our way to the castle.

It did not take us long to get to the castle and before I knew it, we were walking down the hall soaking wet as the rain slammed against the roof. As we walked down the silent hall with nothing but a few torches to light our way I could hear our boots slapping against the ground. The hard slap of rain against the roof thunder in my ears. My skin was frozen, fear and panic filled my heart once more.

I did not say anything about what I saw in the sky. I am sure that they would think that I was going mad like my grandfather. But as the darkness echoed around me, I could sense the magic of the castle as the once overwhelming whisper no longer forced my mind to thump with all-consuming panic.

They said only a true Targaryen will ever truly know the red keep, but only a dragon lord would really know the castle of Dragonstone. The magic of Old Valyria is imbued in this place and if it knows that I am true Targaryen.

Even though the people of the capital liked to whisper that I was a lesser royal that I was no true Targaryen that if I did not have the silver hair, I could not be a Targaryen. But now the castle is once accepting me. I wonder if it was the same thing as the others.

As we walked down the hall, I could sense small pools of heat throughout the castle and as I made my way into my room, I looked to the massive feather bed. The smooth fine silk sheets stared back at me. The fluffy pillows were dressed in red silk cases as I noticed a bronze tub that was large enough for three people. 

The large walk-in wardrobe stared back at me as fine pressed doublets and fine silk cloak and pants stared back at me. As the door was slowly closed behind me. I could sense a small pool of heat in my room as I felt throughout the castle. My feet moved by themselves as I heard the shrill whisper filling my ears once more. 

“ _Come find me”_ The shrill whisper filled my ears as the heat began to bubble in my chest as my heart thundered in my chest and my mouth dried with anticipation. Without even thinking about it my body moved me to the gray bricked wall that rested behind the mirror and large tub that rested to the right of the room. Next, the smooth brick wall was a large balcony whose doors were shut. 

But they shook with this kind of velocity that made me think that there is someone trying to break in, but my mind was focused on one thing. Like a compulsion that I just could not shake. Pressing my hand firmly against the wall I could feel it giving way with a loud echoing groan that seemed to echo over the utterly silent castle. 

I feared that the other would hear me moving the walls, there are no seams so you would never think that there was anything even in the wall but somehow, I knew. I am sure that will add something to do with using the pool of heat just behind the wall. Taking in a deep breath I held it as a thick cloud of black dust exploded onto my face. 

Spiders came bursting out of the hole moving through the ground in a panic. I began to run my finger across my face trying to get any stray spiders from me. A thick layer of grime and dust filled my lungs threatening to choke me as tears of irritation welled in my eyes. The loud boom of thunder cracking against the sky filling my ears as I noticed the very thing that had been hiding in the walls. 

Three eggs with shiny scales that looked to be reflective and metallic stared at me, one was a pure radiant golden egg that was like the sun in the shape of the egg. The second egg that was the uttermost left was a shimmering silver egg the color of the moon's rays. Finally, there was the egg in the middle which was a brilliant blue the color of the sky with swirls of the same radiant gold of the egg to the uttermost right.

The sight of the eggs filled me with excitement as the tendrils of warmth spread out through the room, but I was no longer paying attention to them. I reached out my hand shaking with excitement as my heart boomed in my ears and those all-consuming and maddening whispers were gone. 

Reaching out I was startled to feel the consuming heat flash and flashing against my skin as I looked at the dazzling gold, silver, and blue/gold eggs that had a way of taking my breath away. It was the size of a stone and I knew that even though it might have just looked like a stone it was a dragon egg.

But will they hatch? Would I even know how to hatch it? Thinking about hatching the egg all I could think was about Summerhall and how they would be finished rebuilding it by the end of next year. They tried to hatch eggs and look at what would happen. Would I make the same mistake?

I gripped tight both the eggs, pulling them close to my chest as the trap door began to close like it never opened. As they all went back to normal you would have never known that there was a passage there, to begin with. Stripping off my soaking wet clothes until I was in nothing but the small clothes I crawled into the bed.

The warmth of the eggs spread throughout my body as my lids began to close. There was one thing that I knew for sure that I couldn't tell the other, not even my own twin sister for fear that they might take the eggs away and give it to the heirs of the throne.

_The Next Morning_

The sound of a pounding fist against the door forced me from my deep sleep and for a moment as I slowly opened my eyes to see the golden light of the island flooding my eyes. I thought that I was dreaming about the dragon eggs. But as I lifted my blanket to see the radiant pure deep golden and silver dragon a wide smile began to pull at my lips. There was the making of a whisper echoing in my ears. 

At first, I thought that I was losing my mind because I could not hear the whispers but then they started to boom in my ears louder than ever. There were the same three words repeatedly in a thick husky whisper.

“ _Fire and blood”_ Hissing echoed in my ears taunting me.

My family words but why were they echoing in my ears I could hear the Dornish voice filling my ears.

“Prince Jaehaerys let's go Lord Monford is here to show you the finer points of sailing and naval warfare.” Ser Luywin spoke in a cold commanding voice.

I frowned heavily. It was supposed to be a trip that was going to last the month so there is no point overthinking the words now. Instead, I quickly got up moving my eggs, careful not to break them as I put them back into their hiding place before rushing to get dressed and make my way out of the castle. 

The bright blue sky stared back at me. The air was still humid and mostly from the rain, the grass was slick under my feet, but the white fluffy clouds and golden sunlight told me that everything was okay. I looked to the sky hoping to see white clouds, but I could almost see the vision of a radiant golden and silver dragon flying through the sky. 

Standing at my side was Lord Monford. His bright violet eyes were locked on me as he had this smug yet humble air about him. He married my grandmother so that made him my grandfather by law. He had love in his eyes as he looked down at me, a warm smile pulling at his face as he spoke casually to me. 

“Are you ready to go Jon?” Lord Monford spoke in a warm voice.

A warm smile pulled at his lips as I looked over my shoulder letting my eyes fall to the window that I knew would lead to the balcony which would lead to my room. Even now sense the heat of not only the eggs that I had hidden back in the wall but the eggs all over the castles.

Alright, let this trip begin. We can worry about magic and dragon eggs later. “Okay” I gave him the warmest smile that I could manage. A warmth filled my chest but not for learning how to sail but to one day learn how to hatch that egg


	3. Don't Come Back Untill You Learn Your Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon starts out as heir but soon Rhaegar will change his decision

_A few months after Jon’s trip to Dragonstone_

Rhaegar POV 

The warmth of two bodies pulsing on either side of me forced a stifling heat. It swirled around me, taking in a deep breath I looked to my Elia. She was pregnant with her stomach rounded and swollen; her skin layered with sweat. Her soft obsidian eyes were hidden behind fluttering lids, and then there was Lyanna. She is pregnant for the third time. She had another set of twins this time, girls. 

Selena my elder twin has hair the color of molten silver with strands with gold running along her scalp. She has bright periwinkle eyes that glitter in the light, she had wild curls much like her held brother and mother.

Then there is the younger twin my sweet little Vaena. She is kind and gentle with thick black pin-straight hair and deep glimmering gray eyes that shone in the light. She was sweet and kind but if you get her temper up and you will see how dangerous she is. 

They were only two and after two more stillborn, Lyanna was pregnant again. She had a glow to her ivory skin as she smiled gently at me in her sleep. The sight of them both made me feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

The very sight of them was breathtaking even in their sweat cover forms but I would be lying if I said that I was not worried about Elia. Aegon nearly killed her. I could not think about what might happen if I had to lose her or our child. The sight of her forced my fear to roll over me like a crashing wave. 

Then I could hear a sharp yelping, and a scream of children, as the door began to open, I could see Arthur peeking his head in. I pulled the thin shimmering sheets over now waking wives. Lyanna stirred first giving me a pinning stare that locked on Arthur not a moment later. Lyanna is not a morning person. 

Elia was slower to wake but when she did, so her obsidian eyes were locked on me, the sadness that filled her eyes as she looked all but ready to cry. She cried more now that she was pregnant.

"Your grace my queens, there is an issue with Aegon and Jaehaerys; they are fighting in the yard. Jae beat his brother with a wooden training sword." Arthur spoke in an exasperated voice as if this was not the first time.

The moment that he said that I jumped up to my feet quickly getting dressed knowing that if this were not settled now then it never would be. My wives on the other hand could not get dressed as quickly. The sight of them waddling over to their clothes forced an amused smile on my face as I began to jog out of the room pouring all my speed into my legs. What could the two of them be arguing about now? 

Running down to the training yard I could see the boys Jae was burning with rage his eyes grew black with rage against the grip of the master at arms Ser Allister Thorne. While Viserys held a firm hand on Aegon's shoulder I could see his rage. He was as angry, but he had a few bumps and bruises and a bloody nose. He had a split lip that had glowing red blood dripping down his lips. The fury that burned like flames in his eyes told me that he was ready to launch himself at his brother at a moment's notice. 

Dany had hung on every word that Jae told her, even now she had a fire in her eyes that shook heaven and hell if possible. She held a bow in her hand as she glared at Aegon ready to strike him as eagerly as he had stricken his brother.

Her shimmering liquid silver hair glimmered in the light as her deep violet easily glared back at me the moment that she saw me she stood firm not moving out the way as she stood at Jon’s side. I knew that they loved each other more fiercely than they were supposed to. 

The thought at one point filled me with joy but I knew that I was on thin ice with the faith made it clear that they will abide any more foolishness. While they might not like it, they have been allowing inter-family marriage. But thanks to my wedding a woman promised to another while also keeping my first wife.

I knew that in previous years the battle with the faith took years. It did not stop until Jaehaerys, the first of his name, forced them to bow. But after all that time the damage that my father did strain my relationship with all the kingdoms.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I looked it Rhaenys she was kicking her legs back and forth a spear resting at her back as she looked at me I could see the bored expression that formed on her way as well as this amount she was 9 years old though she acted like she knew everything and everyone but her is wrong. 

My shoulders slumped as I glared at them for a moment before taking a deep breath letting my voice bellow over the ground. "What is the meaning of this?!"

My voice echoed in the air as the hate filling the eyes of Jae told me that he was not going to forget whatever was said between the two of them. While Aegon looked more exasperated and less willing to fight, Jae moved forward with righteous anger that burned so bright in his way that it forced shudders down my spine. 

I did not think that I could see such tension with a child but here he stood before me with conviction and outrage brimming in his tone.

"Aegon said that I wasn't going to be king because I'm a bastard! As if I would want to be king of these crappy kingdoms" The hate in his voice forced a shiver on my spine as rage began to boil in my veins. I looked at Aegon and he looked to be shrinking away from my pinning stare. 

Ser Allister gave me a grim nod as if to say that all of this was true and off to the side I could see Ser Jamie he was mute but the way that he glared at the two children I knew that there was some truth to what is going on here Taking in a deep breath I let out a heavy sigh before looking at my children. 

"He called him what?!" Lyanna’s voice was shrill with outrage.

Elia slinked over to my right not saying a word as she gave her son a pitying look as if she knew that Lyanna was close to losing her temper. 

"There is no reason for this to happen or for either of you to listen to the foul whisper of lower lords. You are both old enough to know right from wrong. Aegon, Jae is your little brother, not your punching bag." Menacing and cold my voice ripped through both boys.

When I shifted my line of sight to Jon, I could see Jaehaera loomed off to the side, two wooden daggers resting in her hands, her snow-white hair had a glossy finish to it. Her bright gray eyes turned cold with hate. 

Sighing heavily, I knew that if this were not settled then they could end up like Maegor and Aegon the unworthy if something wasn't done. I let my mind clear it was about time that they were fostered anyway. Maybe some time away from the capital away for the plotters and backstabbers would do them both some good. 

We have spent weeks talking about where to send them and now was a good time, I wanted my children to learn what life was truly about the stipulations of ruling and they were not going to learn that here with people pitting them against each other. 

"We are going to nip this in the bud right now, it is about time that you both begin fostering. Aegon you will go to Dorne and learn to fight and lead from your uncles. Jae you are going to go to the north and be fostered by your uncle Ned, get you things ready." My voice boomed with power and outrage.

I watched both their eyes wide as Jaehaera rushed to her twins' side, refusing to let go of her brother. She gave me a fired determined stare.

"You can't!!!" She stamped her foot into the ground as she yanked on Jae’s arm. He still had raged in his eyes, but his face was blank like he was ready to do what he was told. He just gave Aegon a heated stare that told me that he hated Aegon and spending time apart would not change that. 

After a moment Jae started to make his way to his room in the hopes of making his way to the North in a few short hours. I let out a tired breath as my shoulder dropped. I knew that Elia was less than pleased. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she held a handout to Aegon and spoke in a gentle tone. 

"Come on Aegon we should get you ready to meet all of your cousins in Dorne" Elia spoke with a gentle and loving tone.

"Ser Jaime you will go with Aegon to Dorne, while Ser Whent will go with Jae to the North. Now put an end to this go back to your lives and get ready to see your brothers off." I spoke in a stern and commanding voice leering at my children daring them to question me.

Jaehaera looked outraged, stomping after her twin Jae. Rhaenys made her way to her brother and mother's side running off only Viserys seemed to be happy as he ran off to play.

I took in a deep breath watching him run off before Lyanna took that time to unload on me. "You can't send my only boy away I won't let you" 

She wore a loose sliver dress that clung around her body as she let out a tired sigh as my hand cupped her cheek and my thumb stroking her cheek lovingly. “If they both stay here their relationship will turn toxic and we always knew that he would be sent off to one of the kingdoms to be fostered. The people of this city keep whispering in their ears telling them what they should and should not be. Jae and our children were meant to be the bridge between the north and the south. This is not goodbye but merely a see you later, he will spend time with his family, his grandfather, and cousin. It will be great for him. He will like the north. He is always complaining about it being too hot here." 

The weak smile that pulled at my lips forced a slight smile to pull at Lyanna lips as I could see the way that my words began to sway her. I knew that she did not want to listen to me, but she did. Giving me a reluctant nod before speaking in a low tone. 

"The moment that I gave birth to our prince or princess. I'm going there to see my son and don't bother to tell me otherwise." With that she spun sharply on her heels and started to make her way out of the training yard I let out a tired huff as I thought about my sons. I hope that I am doing the right thing.

Jae POV 

There was a calming sensation that always seemed to run over me as I looked at my golden, and silver eggs. They felt like mine like I was meant to be their rider. But with the blue and gold dragon egg, there was a loving warmth that radiated off the egg, but it felt like the dragon belonged to another.

One thing was for sure no matter what egg I was holding there was a presence to these eggs everything just clicked into place. Looking over to the radiant gold diamond shapes scales I notice that the scales were larger than those on the silver egg. I ran my finger over the smooth plated scales that were sizzling with heat even now. While the gold and blue egg felt thicker than the other two and I knew that this dragon was born for war. 

I still did not say a word to my family and I do not think that now I will any longer I would be lying if I said that I wasn't angry that I'm the one being punished for something that wasn't even my fault.

But I did look forward to seeing the family that I never really knew before now, that thought alone forced a warmth to flood in my chest. I thought about my cousin Rob and Sansa. I am sure that they did not know me, but they would, and maybe just maybe I would find a place there since I could not find one here. 

Though at the moment all I could think about was the same whisper of fire and blood echoing over my mind on a loop taunting me, making it all that I could think about when I was alone or lost in my thoughts.

Fear filled my heart from the thought that maybe just maybe I was the one that was going to go mad and try to destroy the realm the way that my grandfather did so long ago. I shook the thought from my mind as I heard the loud pounding of two sets of little fists against the door shook me from my scattered thoughts. Quickly and carefully I hid the radiant eggs under my clothes before plopping down on my bed. 

Not a moment later two people walk in the room one of them being Dany, her bright violet eyes had a breathtaking beauty even at the age of 5. She was thin, all skin and bones really but I could not help but smile. Her wild silver curls were pulled back in a tight pillowing braid.

Next to her was Jae, her snow-white curls were wild falling at her side, and she did not seem to care. She liked to fight and ride her horse until the poor beast was collapsing on the ground gasping for breath. She was not a lady in any sense of the word. Her deep gray eyes were locked on me as she began to speak. 

"It's not fair you didn't do anything wrong Aegon is the one that should be leaving not you." Jae pouted at my side while Dany gave me an adoring look.

I smiled weakly at her as I looked at my packed bag. I wish that I could say that I am angry but I am happy that there is a part of me that looked forward to meeting my cousins in the North the last time that I saw them. It was me when I was a baby. 

Excitement bubbled in my chest as I grinned madly at them both love pooling in my eyes, so I spoke in a sweet gentle tone high Valyrian falling from my lips as the elegant words carried along with the air.

"I will be only for a year or two then I will be right back, I swear," I spoke in a warm voice as a loving smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

I could see the warmth that spread throughout their fierceness in their eyes began to fade replace with love. As they walked out, I spent the rest of the day packing when I notice a soft knock on the door to see Ser Whent leaning against the door frame.

He had hard cold brown eyes and thick brown hair that came tumbling down his shoulder, he had a nose that looked like a camel hump and a crooked chin that seemed to be leaning to the right.

Father always said that he had a dark sense of humor about him. I did not know what that meant but I knew that he was supposed to be taking me to the North. I knew that at that moment with a scowl on his face that he was the one that would be taking me north and looking after me. 

It was time to make my journey North. Excitement bubbled in my chest as the girl fell in behind me. It is time that I said my goodbyes and to the north, I went. The king’s road stared back at me at the long coiling dirt road glared back at me. 

I looked over to Ser Jamie, his glittering golden hair shining with delight as he stood at Aegon's side with his horse Honor under him. Mom looked teary-eyed and she held my sisters in her arms, they gave me a dazzling smile as they waved goodbye to me, I doubt that either of them knew what was going on. 

Taking one last look at my family I let my eyes fall to my father. He had pride and worry in his eye as he smiled gently at me and gave me a firm nod that said go on, I will see you soon. Taking off down the road with Ser Whent struggled to keep up with me as I slammed my spurs into his side. Trying to put as much distance between us and the city stink of pig shit and degradation. 


	4. A Journey North

Jon POV

At Most Caitlan

Darkness began to swallow me whole as the soft chirping sound of bugs began to fill my ears as the blood-red moon stared back at me. The red glow bathed my skin and the ground with a powerful red glow. I could hear the camp behind me fade as I pulled my cloak tightly around my body. 

In the time that I have been traveling the soft whisper of fire and blood began to turn into might bellows, it ripped me from the deep slumber and now I could no longer stomach the voice. I would no longer just listen to them.

I began to walk further into the wood that will soon become the bog of the neck. The swirling pines and soil’s earthy tones of the forest flooded my senses. I had to walk for a few hours when I finally stopped. 

I had my eggs tucked tightly against my hand as I started to pick up the sticks that were lying on the ground. The coarse wood felt good against my calloused hands. I had built up callousness working on the rough reign of the ships of the Crownlands fleet. I was no stranger to hard work and I rather enjoyed it as I went to work building a fire. I did not stop until the soft crackle of the flames began to fill my ears. 

Manic and powerful energy rushed over me as I looked at the dagger that was hidden in my boots as my mind raced with the final steps of the hatching ceremony. I gripped tightly to my dagger pulling it from its covering to see the gleaming silver blade. I place the egg gently on the smooth earthy soil.

The flames aching on the blade as the heat was welcomed as the icy cold of the North started to creep up even to the Neck. The stark words  _ were winter is coming _ and now, I could understand why they said it. The cold was creeping further south with each passing day. 

I took the blade in my right hand instead of my left. The smooth leather handle and the lightweight dagger felt good in my hand and with one swift motion, the blade bit deep into my skin. Sharp bursts of hot pain filled me as sharp tendrils of pain ran up and down my left hand as I watched my pale skin turn red and blood bubbled up at the surface.

I watched the blood pool into my hand for a moment before turning back to the eggs while dropping the blade on the ground as I quickly gripped the eggs with my right-hand smearing on the left side of the eggs with crimson-colored fluid. The tiny metallic looking scales glow in the light even with my blood on the eggs. 

I looked at the fire with excitement in my eyes as I dropped to one knee. My legs feel like jelly as the flames hit my face like the sharp pops and crackles of the logs echoed in my ears. Gently I placed my hand into the fire, but my hand lingered just a bit too long. I feared that my hands would burn but nothing happened. For a while nothing there was this emptiness in the air as I fell back on my ass. 

I had to be sitting there for hours when I started to hear the men calling my name, snapping my head over my shoulders. I could not see the torches just yet, but I knew that they would be coming soon.

It was the soft screeches of an animal that forced me to look back to the flaming logs to find baby dragons with a radiant golden baby dragon with wings arms making his way out of the fire. He had a square blocky head with golden spikes running along his spine and tail as his bright golden eyes were locked on me glimmering like two precious gems in the night.

He let out a furious screech, his black teeth stared back at me as I smiled at him a wide grin formed on my face. As he moved to my hand, he screeched at me once more as I could not help but buzz with excitement. My whole body felt alive and filled with joy as the loud rumors of my name were now falling on deaf ears.

The next dragon that came out of the fire, had a long coiling neck that seemed to have an unearthly glow, her long tail and the shimmering square head was as pure as the silver moonlight. Her wing arms skin was thinner than the first dragon and seem to be glowing in the night light as her silver eyes were locked on me the moment that she stared at me. I was filled with love. 

Then there was a final dragon, a smooth deep azure body with glittering golden horns that were radiant. He had matching golden spikes and a thin wing membrane that was the color of the sun. He had the same split pupils of the other. But his eyes were azure blue with specks of gold. He gave me a squawk as if to say what is going on. While his siblings were quiet, he was screeching.

Sniffing at the blood on my palm I watched curious golden and silver colored eyes switch from my hand to my face and then back to my hand. Nipping at the tender skin of my hand as two little baby dragons with sandpaper tongues lapped at my palm. Their long coiling neck and squared blackhead look head looked up to me. We would be in the North soon, so this was the best time to hatch them. 

I snapped my head over my shoulder as the soft snapping of twigs became louder and more constant, as the panic shouts of soldiers began to echo in my ears. Dancing orange and golden lights greeted me as they are tried to chase away the darkness. 

I knew that it would not be long until they were on me so as the little dragons crawled into my hands, I lifted them one at a time gently and carefully. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I thought of a name that I should give each of them, something original that the other dragons never had.

I started to move as the young boy dragons, he slammed his claws tightly into my right arm while the young she-dragon clung to my right side, a warmth began to bubble into my chest. While the gold and blue dragon moved swiftly, his tail was wrapped around my left arm. I shushed them carefully to make sure that they would not make a sound as I whispered their names so that only us and the darkness would know.

“ _ Helios, Selene, and Tempest” _

_ At Winterfell  _

The winter winds whipped at my scalps as the small pool of warmth that Helios provided warmed the whole right side of my body, his claws dug deep into my arms as he stayed silent for the most part. I did not know how long it would take for the truth to come out, but I would hide him as long as I am cold. Though he seemed to be growing quickly to the point that he was almost the size of a young pup. 

Selene who I think will be leaner when she gets older, it was like the moment that we got past the neck their growth seemed to speed up. Selene even now her heat burrowed deep into my body as she hid among the ruffling folds of my cloak. Her long glowing silver tail curled tightly around my left arm. 

While Helios’ neck was coiled against my arms as I looked over to the castle that was peaking off in the distance. Ser Whent stood mute at my side he never let me out of his sight ever since the incident at the neck. I am sure that he wanted to know what was going on and I spun a lie of seeing a wolf and cashing after it. 

Tempest nipped at my skin screaming to let him out he was the freest spirited and refused to listen and he unlike Helios and Selene was more muscular than anything else. Selene was the most diligent and silent and Helios loved to fight and could often be seen fighting Tempest.

Since then I took my meals privately in my tent and I tried to avoid staying in the castle if I could. I took more meat with my meals then I did bread or sweets. It was the only thing that Helios was willing to eat. There was a bubbling warmth that spread throughout my chest in the thought that maybe one day I would be riding him across the sky and back to the capitol. 

The sight of Winterfell stared back at me. The soft blankets of snow forced a sense of awe to wash over me as I looked up to the gray leaden sky. The pale gray light forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as I tugged my cloak a little closer to my body but I didn't feel the cold there was just an excitement that rushed over me as I looked at the might fortress that loomed over me. 

Winterfell is a huge castle complex spanning several acres and protected by two massive walls. Just outside of Winterfell in a place called winter town we passed the small village but as we made our way through the gate with people lining up to see us. Mother told me that there is a natural hot spring that warmed the castle which made it warmer here then another castle in the north. 

Inside the walls, the complex is composed of dozens of courtyards and small open spaces. Weapons training and practice take place in those yards. The inner ward is a second, much older open space in the castle. It is located next to the broken tower. Inside Winterfell stands the inner castle, which contains the Great Keep and the Great Hall. Winterfell's towers and halls have diamond-shaped windowpanes.

The sight of their roofs staring back at me covered in a blanket of snow, I could not help but stare up at the building with bright wide eyes. I couldn't help but smile as white steamed pooled from my breath as I looked to the people that were standing in the courtyard all of them pulling hair furs closely at their bodies. The first person that I noticed was my uncle Ned I knew that it was him by the stern look on his face 

Uncle Ned has a long face and long brown hair. He is thirty-five, but his closely-trimmed beard is beginning to grey, making him look older than his years. His dark grey eyes that were sparkling and filled with joy. 

Resting at his side is an elder man with thick gray hair and an equally gray beard with a long stern face and deep gray eyes that looked like the stormy clouds that loomed overhead. I knew that had to be my grandfather; he had stood from not saying a word. He looked strong and smart. He did not look old and decrypt but strong and important. 

Standing next to my uncle Ned on his other side had to be my uncle's wife, Catelyn is beautiful, with fair skin, long auburn hair, and blue eyes. She has long fingers and high cheekbones but when she looked at me I could see a stern look on her face like she wanted to happen to see me and then standing next to her stood children that I knew had to be my cousin but none of them looked like my uncle Ned. 

The eldest boy had to be my age 6 maybe a few months old, he had bright red hair and deep blue eyes that stared back at me with wide doubtful eyes that told me that he could barely believe what he was seeing. The girl that stood next to him looks to be a year younger than me and Rob. She is very pretty, even though I can tell that, but she has vivid blue eyes, and thick auburn hair.

The last person was a little girl. Now she looked like her father. She had ratty brown hair and deep gray eyes with a long face. She seemed spirited. She jumped around in excitement she could not have been any more than three at the time. I knew that they had one more child, a baby is no older than my own sisters. 

Taking in the sight of each of them, my uncle smiled gently at me, bowing before speaking in a warm tone.

"Winterfell is yours my prince" The love that filled his eyes forced a warm smile on his face as he made his way over to me holding out and I watched his eyes light with worry as he shifted his gaze back to me. 

I gave me a warm smile as I spoke in a casual tone, “Please call me Jon there is no need for titles”

A shocked silence rippled over the courtyard at my lack of formality.

"Shall we give you a tour of Winterfell?" The sweetness in my uncle’s voice matched his beaming smile. 

The tour didn't last long and before I knew it the day was over and I was resting contently in my bed watching as Helios screeched happily at the meat that rested on a plate his winged arms were slamming against the once white plate now charged black from his dazzling golden flames.

I knew that when he got older that he would be more dazzling then Sunfyre himself. The thought filled me with pride as his soft purrs and screeches filled my ears. The soothing warmth of his body and the plush bed helped to put me at ease. Selene was napping as Tempest curled tightly to my body as I felt my own body to drift.

  
  



	5. Plots and Plans

Ned POV 

It has been nearly a month since Jon has come to stay with us and in that month, he has not once had his breakfast or lunch, or dinner with us. He ate alone in his room even his own guards were not allowed to be in the room with him. It was strange but I am sure that he might have been used to eating in such a way in the capital. 

I did not think too much of it until I watched Rob running down the steps forcing the large double doors to open as the once warm smile that had been littering my lips was not gone. He looked frantic, almost scared as he yelled at the top of his lungs as his chest heaved like he was trying to get all the words out before he forgot. 

“I think that there is a monster in Jon’s room. I heard these strange sounds coming out of his room.” Frantic Rob spoke with fearful blue eyes. 

I looked over to my lady's wife and father. Both had a confused haze on their faces like they do not know if they should laugh or be worried.

I did not know what to make of my son's worry, but I knew that if I did not check out the sounds then he would bug me all night about this. Moving quickly on my feet I made my way down the hall knowing that there was no way that my sister would ever forgive me if it turns out that there really was some kind of animal or person in the young prince's room.

Rob has struggled to say on my heels as his small legs could not match my long strides. It was not until I was standing in front of his door and I heard these strange muffled sounds of movement. The loud screeches of animals filling my ears.

I noticed a little boy who was almost seven laying on the bed laughing gently as he held meat hovering over the bed as a dragon as pure as gold color jumping and snapping at his fingers as golden flames danced along with their fingertips but Jon didn't seem the least bit affected by the flames. 

While a silver radiant dragon crawled over his shoulder, she looked like a dragon the color of moonlight. Her diligent and piercing silver eyes were locked on me glowing in the morning light.

Soft purrs left her lips as she tackled the golden dragon. It looked like the moon and sun were clashing their wings buffeting at each other as they snapped and hissed. 

The golden dragon’s wings buffeted against the sky as he snarled and snapped his long coiling neck allowing his head to snap at the meat. He was nothing more than head and tail and wings like a scaly bag, but I knew that he was a dragon just by the reptilian look in his eyes. 

Then there was the third dragon buffering golden wings launched him a little bit off the ground and slamming into the golden dragon. His azure body was glittering and radiant like the other dragons.

"Well, I'll be damned" My eyes began to widen as dismay oozed in each word that I spoke.

Jon and his little dragons stared at us with shock and dismay. My guess Jon thought that he had locked the door but in fact, he forgot. All of us sat there silent and still. It was only when User Whent came in lumbering like a mad man demanding to know what was going on that we snapped out of it. 

His eyes were running a thousand miles per minute like he was trying to figure out if he should lie or not. But finally, after a few moments of uncertainty, he spoke with a proud and excited voice, but you could tell that he got caught in the act and was trying to make the best of it.

“Uncle Ned, Rob, Ser Whent meet Helios, Selene, and Tempest” 

Jon had the only three dragons in the world and I knew that if this letter was sent the dragon would be taken away from Jon and given to the heir of the Iron Throne. Rhaegar might not do it but his wife Elia would, the three of them have a good dynamic but after the mess that led to Jon coming north, I knew that we could not merely tell them of the only dragons in all of the kingdoms. 

"Jon, can we talk in my solar you can bring you dragons if you like" My voice is so warm and gentle that it was almost alien to me.

Jon’s bright indigo eyes were filled to the brim with love for his dragons and his family, his bright and beaming sloppy smile had a way of putting me at ease. I knew that he was nothing like his grandfather on his father’s side but still having a dragon can change a person.

I grinned at him but the eyes of my wife and father were locked on Jon in equal parts shock and dismay.

"Okay but Helios, Selene, and Tempest are hungry, and they are going to need more meat." His voice filled with childlike wonder and a commanding aura as he jumped happily from his bed. Ignorant to the situation that was evolving before his eyes.

The excitement that bubbled in his tone forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as he held a hand out to his dragons one sat on either of his shoulders; a bright dazzling smile worked its way over to his palm. I watched thick black claws staring back at us as the last blue and gold dragon jumped into his palm with a crack of his wings. I could still barely believe what I am seeing. 

Ser Whent stood mute at my side staring at his prince with doubtful eyes that forced shudder down all our spines. Jon did not seem to have a care in the world as he walked proudly in the room. His golden dragon wings fluttered against the air as the thin shimmering skin shone in the light as slit golden eyes that looked on me forcing all my muscles to keep me from even moving.

If at this young age they could create such pressure what they would be like in a few years when they cannot fight for themselves. The silver dragon that I am guessing is Selene was curled tightly on his left shoulder. Nipping playfully at Jon’s ear. Tempest the blue and gold dragon was stalking up to his arm with diligent eyes.

Taking in a deep breath I followed him with my father at my side and Caitlyn at my back. The sight of Ser Whent going stiff and cold walking in front of me the urgency that filled his eyes. That look of desperation and devotion told me that given the first chance that he got he would send a letter to the capitol. I tossed a glare over it Maester Luwin as I spoke in a cold tone.

"Get meat chopped up and ready for the dragon to tell no one.” I watched him start to turn away before I spoke in a cold voice, “For now,” At this maester Luwin gave me a gentle smile that screamed yes sir.

I knew that it would be a lot harder to keep this quiet but as we walked, I could hear the lower whisper of my father drifting in my ears.

"I told Rhaegar not to give the Lannister too much power and now I'm telling you not to trust Whent. The moment that he gets the chance he will let his king know and they will fight over these dragons, a young dragon who we both know Jon cannot keep a secret forever. For as long as he is fostering here, they don't know about the dragons until they get older then they won't be hidden for long." Sage whisper echoed in my ears as I thought about what might happen if they found out.

I could sense the serenity and wisdom that filled my father's words. I knew that he was right that Aegon would want the dragon, Rhaenys, and Viserys the three oldest; they would try to claim the dragon.

Nodding my head silently I watched the solar coming in close when the door opened. Jon rushed through the hall and into the room excited screeches from his dragon-filled my ears as he collapsed into the large head seat at the table. 

A long coiling tail wrapped protectively around Jon's wrist staring back at me Ser Whent moved to his side as he spoke, he did so in a cold commanding voice that did not seem to sit well with the dragon hatchling. 

"Where did you get those dragons from my prince '' See Whent put on a voice of mock civility but I knew that he was outraged.

Not only did the prince keep this secret under his watch but if the king and Queens found out then they would find out about him sneaking away into the forest late at night. When he was supposed to be protected. While no one in the seven kingdoms would dare to attack him. The same could not be said for some of the wildlings that were let in a few years ago. To think that the prince might have been hurt. I knew Lyanna would lose it.

Jon pulling his dragons into his lap. Their square blockheads were cocked to the side as they glared up at us with luminous gold and silver-colored eyes. While darkening blue eyes with golden flakes were locked on us cunning and cold. 

A warm loving smile pulled at Jon’s lips, bright indigo eyes sparkling with love and joy not even knowing what was going on in the head of Ser Whent or us for that matter. The loud screeches of a dragon-filled my ears the screech of the dragons that were larger than a puppy. A sly smile to pull at the lips of the young prince's face. 

"I found the eggs when I was taking my trip to Dragonstone and the night that we were camping just outside the neck. I hatched them isn't that right Helios, Selene, Tempest” Jon spoke with a blooming warmth. But I could tell that he was hiding something, and it did not sit right with me. 

The sight of him for warmth filled my chest as I looked over to Cat. She stood off awkwardly to the door not saying a word as she looked wearily to the dragons that stood before me. I knew that she was not sure what to make the young prince and his dragons. There was this strangeness to her stare that screamed this is all my fault and I am the one that needs to stop this. I leaned into my chair doing best to steady my rushing mind as I leered at the wall doing my best to calm down my mind before speaking.

"Jon this is important. Do you know how this happens? Are there more dragon eggs?" My questioning voice forced the sparkle in his eyes to dull just a little bit.

Jon looked down at his dragons a little frown pulling at his pouting pink lips that were pressed into shape as he looked to be thinking about something important.

“There are lots of them hidden all over Dragonstone, but I don't know the exact amount.” Helios let out a screech of his own to mimic the joy that filled his rider's voice. While Selene let out a soft purr as Jon ran his fingers under her chin. 

Doubt filled me as I looked over to see my father was shocked. He shrugged his shoulder casually like he knew what was going to happen. The sight of him brimming with joy and not a single ounce of doubt or confusion in his eyes.

I looked over or Ser Whent speaking in a cold tone, "We will not say a word about these dragons not until we are sure how to proceed next, ripping these young dragons from the prince could kill them and there is no way of knowing if they will survive to be fierce dragons." 

Taking in a deep breath I turned my attention to Set Whent his eyes widened with doubt but then there was this acceptance that flashed across his blank face. His camel hump nose stared back at me as dark eyes were studying me. Saying the same thing that I was thinking, sooner or later the king would find out what was going on.

Cersei POV 

The warmth of my bed swirled around me the sizzling moist air sat heavily on my chest as I looked down to the note that that rested in my fingertips the words tingle in my lips as I looked to the cursive words coming alive from the paper that rested just below my fingertips. 

" _Cersei by the time that you get this letter I will have made my way to Dorne with prince Aegon now is the time, send Jonna to the city to be fostered by the Queens she will have children by the time that you get there. Joffrey will have a wife pick whatever child you think best and start the plots when he turns ten and send him to the island to be fostered by Ser Allister Throne. Jonna can have Targaryen's husband and Joffrey a Targaryen wife, that is if he can mind his manners. Let them build a relationship with the princess then Rhaegar will be hard-pressed to deny you one of his sons. He has two sons and a brother to spare. I must go, my love, good luck_ ”

It took all I had to not giggle like a maiden. I was going to get what I wanted. I was never a queen but one of my daughters will be. Pride and love bloomed in my chest as I looked to the man that lay beside me.

I had to fight the urge to snarl in disgust as I looked to the red-headed man beside me. I loathe this man more than anything and I would happily have killed him if not for the fact that if he dies his uncle takes over until Joffrey is of age. 

Edmure Tully, the thought of him touching me disgusted me but I could not care as excitement rippled through my chest as I thought about my children and the royal children. My mind rushed to the capital word spread that Aegon went to Dorne to be fostered and Jaehaerys went to the North.

The princess stayed in the capital bored with nothing to do and I would take my time to work my way into the royal family. Joffrey would be heir to the Riverland and Jonna would be a princess I would make sure of it. Jonna is the eldest of the children she was the same age as Rhaenys they will be fast friends. 

She has the coloring of her father. I knew that if I did not suffer at least a few nights of passion then it might seem strange that all my children looked like a Lannister. She has the fiery red curls for the Tully’s and bright green eyes of the Lannister.

She has the beauty and the will of the Lannister, thank the gods. I was robbed of a Targaryen she will not be. The excitement and overwhelming joy bubbled in my chest as I began to rise. 

Quickly getting dressed I jumped happily out of the bed light on my feet and I looked to the empty halls of River Run. The sweet scent of jade filled my nose as maidens rushed about the halls placing flowers wherever they wanted. As I moved my way through the hall in silence, I felt like my body was glowing in the morning light.

Taking in a deep breath my heart thunder even louder in the air instead of calling me down like I thought it would. My excitement betrayed me and made a grin bean pull at my lips as I looked over to the large opening door of the great hall. As I came to the large square tables my eyes fell to the high dais where Jonna was eating her food with a sweet smile and a dangerous glint in her green eyes. She is a gorgeous little girl and would be an even more beautiful woman. Any of the princes would be foolish to deny her. 

Taking in a deep breath to steady my nerves as I looked over to the Maester he stood at the back of the high dais smiling gently at the silent until I spoke in a loud billowing voice. "Get me a quill and a piece of parchment I would like to send a letter to King's Landing. 

Jamie POV 

Aegon's hair was glimmering in the light as his deep violet eyes flashed in the golden rays, he spared happily with one of the sand snakes her gentle pale skin stared back at me as her gentle blue eyes were piercing and harsh as she lurched a wooden dagger in either hand as she dance and slashed jumping out of the way of Aegon's own blast. I could see the excitement that filled his eyes as they locked on each other as the sound of movement began to fill my ears. 

As I looked over my shoulder, I could see Oberyn looking at me, his cold piercing stare force shudders down my spine as I stood firm. Letting my own smug and arrogant smile pull at my lips as I spoke in a low tone.

"It is a shame that the rightful prince of the seven kingdoms was sent away when it was Jaehaerys that should have been sent away." My tone coy and sly knowing that Aegon being the prince married to Jonna meant that my niece would be queen.

Oberyn’s eyes were like pools of oil locked on me filled with depth and hatred for my words, I knew that he wouldn’t have easily been swayed but that doesn’t change the fact that I need Aegon to marry Jonna if our plan is to work.

"The king should keep the wolves under control, losing their temper like a savage beast, they are royals, they should learn how to better control their tempers, this is not the north. But what is done is done now we teach him how to be a king. So that when one of his knights tried to kill him, he will know and be able to stop them before they get a sword caught in their back. This is a formal warning, go against my family in any way and I will rip you to piece, I will make your death last days, weeks before finally killing you and let me make one more thing clear, my family won't be manipulated I won't allow it." 

His tone is cold and murderous as I looked to see the outrage and venom pooling in not only his words but his obsidian eyes that had a piercing quality to them. After seeing the shock in my stare, he spun sharply on his heels making his way over to the ports, he off on another one of his expeditions this time to the east. I think that he was going to Valyria to study magic behind the black wall. 

A smug smile pulled at my lips. I did not need to manipulate them. They already have the throne. All they need are women for their children and we had two children of our own that had to be making their way to the capitol.

"Ser Jaime you have a letter from the River Lands, it is from your sister the lady of River Run '' The cunning words echoed in my ears as I turned back to see a Maester. It looks like our plan is starting to come together. 


	6. King's Landing Gets Guest

Rhaegar POV 

The bright azure sky stared back at me, slow-moving clouds that were once thick were now wispy as a red comet streaked against the sky. The crimson streak reminds me of a dragon and the head of the comet looked like the head of a dragon. It was something startling to see. I remember that I read somewhere that this was a sign of the rebirth of dragons. 

Though that was impossible and now I do not have time to worry about fairy tales. It had been two months since Aegon went to Dorne and Jon to the north and now as I paced the silent castle as the shrill screams filled my ears as both my wives seemed to go into labor at the same time. 

Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur stood at the door both were still as state and if it was not for the constant rise and fall of their chest, I thought that maybe they were not even real people. But now both were glaring at me as panic rushed through my veins pulsing in my blood forcing me to grow erratic. 

“Rhaegar, would you sit down, you're making our heads spin,” I growled angrily at Arthur as I spoke in a cold biting tone.

“I should be in there with her” My voice grew as worried. 

Elia was weak after giving birth to Aegon and I am worried that she would not be able to handle a third grueling birth. If I were to lose her, I do not know what I would do, I doubt that I could raise our children without her warmth and loving air. 

Then there were sweet Lyanna after losing the last two babies. I did not think that she would ever be the same again. She swore that the old gods were punishing her for choosing to love me instead of doing as her father did. For a while, I feared that she believes that, and if she lost this child then who knows what will happen to our relationship.

Worry echoed in my chest as I took in a deep breath doing my best to calm my beating heart as I looked to my mother who was resting with her new husband's arms. She had a gentle yet exasperated smile on her face as she spoke in an exhausted tone, her own round stomach stared back at me. This time she would be giving birth to a Velaryon soon. 

“Dear would you calm down they are strong and the maester knows what they are doing and if you go in there you are only going to make it harder for the midwives and Maester to work.” Mother rolled her eyes as she spoke while Lord Velaryon chuckled at my disheveled appearance.

Though he never spoke a word he kept giving me that same smug smile that forced my lips to want to curl into a sneer and if it wasn't for the consuming panic that littered my bones I knew that I would have sneered at him. 

“I'm sure Lyanna will be fine; she is the she-wolf; she can handle anything, even stubborn babes. Elia is a Martell and that is all that needs to be said you don't need to worry they are both tough.” Oberyn's sly voice filled my ears as I looked to the young lord that had left Dorne in the hopes of meeting his newest niece or nephew before going on his expedition. 

Slowly my body stopped pacing as I nodded along with their words. I looked to the door and the sturdy oak seemed to be taunting me. Their wails filled my ears as I thought that maybe just maybe they might be hurt or dying that our children would be the only ones that lived through this. That thought terrified me because I knew that I would not be able to survive that. 

Finally, as the screaming came to an end and three sets of furious screeches began to fill the air, I knew that my children were born into the world safely. But what of my beloved Lyanna and Elia. Are they okay? Taking in a deep breath I looked over to the door my heart thumped with panic and excitement and my mind raced with worry. 

A septum walked out her shoulder hunched as her body looked to be aching her deep brown eyes were locked on me. There was sweat dripping down her face as her leathery skin stared back at me as an easy smile pulled at her lips.

“Queen Lyanna had another baby girl and Queen Elia has had twin boys.” The septa’s eyes were bright with joy at the thought of the two. 

I could not help but smile a wide blinding smile as relief flooded my body and my chest threatened to deflate, I walked into the room with my mother snickering at my back. At that moment it was just me and my two wives.

I knew that the faith had been up in arms around me marrying two women. Sure, thanks to the old king Targaryens are above the rules of the faith but neither of my wives has the blood of old Valyria, not more than like 1%. 

I knew that they would be up in arms if I married my children to each other and they are even more up in arms because we are trying to push Dornish law to make Rhaenys my heir and not Aegon. I did not know how they would react to my choice to not only make her queen but to make her marry her to her younger brother. 

I am sure that if they heard this they would have said if she was going to marry Aegon why not keep him as heir. That is simple, she would not be a rule he would, and she is fair, more regal, and intelligent in the ruling. We have continued a tradition that believed men were stronger and smarter than women and with past experiences of Targaryen men it showed that a change needed to be made. 

Though now is not the time to think about such things so instead I took in a deep breath steadying my beating heart as I looked to Lyanna first she held a babe to her chest suckling eagerly at her breast stormy gray eyes were alive with joy as her thick tuffets of black hair and a long face of the Starks. In fact, she did not look the least bit like a Targaryen. 

I smiled warmly at Elia as I looked at the twins that were pulled tightly to her chest. Both boys had the mocha-colored skin of the Dornish, the large robust boy that rested in Elia’s left hand. 

He had light magenta-colored eyes, with the beauty of the Targaryens and the black ruffling hair with streaks of silver, while the other babe had pure silver hair with streaks of black and deep obsidian colored eyes. He had the salty Dornish features. 

My heart grew light with love as I smiled gently at my three children, each gave me wet toothless smiles forced my heart to grow light both of my wives looked strong, but their skin was laden with sweat. Lyanna looked at me with soft gray eyes love pooling into them as her stare felt like fire to me.

A wide loving girl pulled at her face as she spoke in a clear yet husky and tired tone, “Meet your newest daughter Raenessa Targaryen.” Her voice was filled with love as she watched our baby girl in her arms. 

A bubbling warmth filled my chest as I looked at Elia. There was love glimmering in her obsidian eyes as she looked at our eldest son who had magenta-colored eyes. Love flooded her eyes and gave them a wet look. There was pride in her eyes as she bounced both babes in her arms.

“This is Aenar and this little guy is Aeron” There was pride in her voice as she said their names and their eyes began to light up with joy. 

The heat of the room was stifling as I swallowed all my panic as the fear that had once been coiling around my throat was no longer all-consuming and stifling. Both my wives and I made it and 3 new children were born into the Targaryen bloodline. 

What else could make this better? I smiled warmly at them both. I am sure news will reach the other kingdoms soon and the marriage alliance proposal will come in by the dozen but at this moment everything is perfect. 

Lyanna POV 

It had been a few months and now I stood firm with a babe on my hip and the bright golden sun shining down on me, my heart thundering with panic and excitement as I thought about my niece that was coming to stay with us for the next couple of years. The sky was clear the once stalking comet was gone. Many said that it was a sign heralding in a new era of a new dragon heir.

Cersei was supposed to be dropping off Jonna to court, we have gotten word from Ser Jamie and Ser Whent who said all was good but other than that we have not heard a great deal from the North. 

In fact, things were quiet for the most part even Varys' little birds did not hear anything from the north, he said that all of his little birds reported that all was good. My sweet little Jaehaera has not spoken to me since her twin was forced off to the North. Taking in a deep breath I looked back to see Elia fretting with the girl's dresses as she had the twins resting on her chest. 

Dany was frowning. The sweet little five-year-old could have a fiery temper when roused, she had been spending more time riding her horse through the foster other than me the men cannot seem to catch up. While Jaehaera spent more time wielding dual daggers that went from her wrist to her elbow. Even now as Dany and Rhaenys were dressed in fine silks, Jae was wearing rough-spun pants and a loose-fitting white shirt that was drenched in a heavy layer of sweat. 

Taking in a long heavy breath I felt the cobblestone beneath my feet as I looked over to the large balcony where Rhaegar was arguing with the council and the member of the faith. The leaders of the faith come down from Old Town. They were outraged that Rhaegar was having Dornish law implemented over all of the kingdoms, not just for Rhaenys.

I am sure that will make some girls happy but not the younger brother who would now begin to lose their inheritance. That was more Elia and my doing, we wanted women to be equal. If we had a stay in the lands ruled by men, then we should have equality. 

My heart thundered in my chest at the thought that the moment that we got done here I would make it up the council room. I did not like not being there, but the faith didn't want to talk about information in front of women. The thought forced my lips to curl into a sneer as I watched as the gates began to open the door. 

The soft neigh of mares filled my ears as I looked off to see Cersei Lannister the moment that I saw her I could understand her rage. She wanted nothing more than two to have my husband for her. Not only was she beaten by Elia but then I came along and then I was here, and she still had not married the king like she would have hoped. 

I had to admit that she was of great beauty. There was some effortlessness about her beauty that would have made her a perfect match for Rhaegar if not for her family's convincing ways and dangerous emerald eyes that reminded me of poison. They had a way of locking on you and forcing you to meet their state only to be caught up and not able to see the blade that would be coming for them. 

Cersei is a strikingly beautiful woman, with golden hair that tumbled down her shoulder in messy ringlets while her bright emerald green eyes glimmering with pride as her fair skin was layering with sweat. Her slender, graceful figure was hidden in sea-green silk trimmed with pale Myrish lace. 

She sat on a pale white mare with deep chocolate eyes and by her right was a young girl that was the same age as Jae and her brother Jon. I knew the girl to the right to be my niece Jonna named after her grandmother but other than her high cheeks bone she had almost all her features from the Tullys. She had the fiery red curls and ivory color skin of the Tullys but the emerald green eyes of the Lannister. I am sure that she would be very opinionated, much like her mother and father. 

She whipped her hair back so that she could get a better look at us and even though she was the one that was noble and my children the royals she looked down at them like she was above them but she didn't say that. Instead, she let a false smile flash across her face as she smiled warmly at me and then the girls. 

A weak smile pulled at my own lips as I felt the meaty little fingers of my sweet little princess grabbing at my hair as her soft giggles forced me from my thought as my eyes as the two women walked over to us in long sure strides.

Jae seemed to sneer at them like they were some said second-place prize compared to her twin. I shook my head sadly as I looked over to Dany. She had enough sense to give them a warm welcoming smile, but I knew that it was all an act. 

Instead, I turned my attention to Cersei. She gave us effortlessly as her honey-sweet voice filled my ears with sly words echoing in the ears. 

"Your grace, your grace" Cersei spoke with a warm cordial smile nodded at me and Elia.

Elia moved to my side and a proud look in her eyes as the golden rays bathed her mocha skin. I did my best not to let my mistrust of this woman show. Just because she married a Tully does not mean that she is trusted or even liked among our family. 

"Welcome to the Red Keep, we are honored to foster your daughter and hopefully we will be able to find her a suitable match. Until then please enjoy a break stay for a few days before you go back to the Riverland." I spoke through an effortless smile as I watched bright green eyes studying me as Joanna ran happily over to the Rhaenys and Dany.

I watched the way that Cersei’s eyes seemed to spark like she was grateful, but something told me that she knew that I was going to extend a branch of hospitality. I did not say anything, but I didn't like her either. Snapping my head up back to the council room I knew that I could not simply disappear to the meeting.

I could only hope that Rhaegar could handle them and the Lannister at the same time. Old Town’s Lord Hightower was known as the new lord of coin and Tywin was his hand but that was more to keep track of him rather than trust him. I can only hope everything goes well.

Tywin POV 

I looked around at the round table. The heated discussion of the room forced me to sigh heavily. To the right of the king was me but to the left was none other than the richest family of the sevens kingdom, not that I would ever admit that aloud. 

Lord Layton Hightower, his brown hair and high sharp cheekbones stared back at me. His deep blue eyes sparkled with mistrust when he looked at me and I am sure that I know why. My granddaughter was here to curry favor with the king and queen in the hopes of marrying the prince. 

Then there was the master of Ships, Lord Monford Velaryon, Stannis could keep his brother position and lands, but he would not sit on the council and he would not be in the city unless he was needed. 

Varys stayed on as the master of whispers, but I knew that he had dangerous knowledge about our true intentions for coming to the city. I still was not too sure if I would have saved them even if he did not win the battle. 

The commander of the king’s guard was Ser Barristan the bold, standing in shimmering white hair stared back at me as his periwinkle eyes were locked on me the moment that he walked into the room. 

I knew that he did not trust me and I did not care if the king has me as his hand and I am sure that was more to do with him wanting to watch my every move and that because he trusted my advice. But that is fine with me if I can get my grandchild on that throne and my great-grandchild then that is fine with me. 

I watched as the Master of laws Randayll Tarly walked into the room, Randyll is a lean and balding man with a short, bristly grey beard. He is a narrow man, but iron-willed, shrewd and capable I am sure that is why Rhaegar picked him as his Master of laws he was unflinching and uncompromising. I know that he is considered one of the finest battle commanders in Westeros. Randyll prizes courage and martial ability which is funny seeing as how his son is more interested in hiding behind his mother's skirts rather than learning how to fight. He was supposed to be fostered on Dragonstone. 

The moment that he saw me I could see the sneer pulling at his lips as I noticed the final member of the small council, the Grand Maester. I wanted Pycelle to be that Maester but that was one of the many things that Rhaegar would not heed my advice to.

For me, that was a bad move but for him, he did the right thing. After all, it is not like Pycelle would have been loyal to him but to me. I am sure that he would have done anything that I told him to. Like putting poison in the king's drink and food if need be. Maester Keith, a man of 45 with smooth thinning black hair with a streak of gray running on either side of his head. His thin form was dressed in thick heavy gray robes with the soft jingling of chains. 

He looked polite and kind as his gentle brown eyes were locked on me and then the king before bowing and sitting down not a moment later respective of the faith walked in the room each one of them was stiff with blank looks on their face. 

Among the people was the high Septon, the High Septon is a squat man and ponderously fat with grey hair, his deep blue eyes had a way to sparkle in his old age. I knew that he was corrupt, gluttonous, pompous not to mention long-winded. There is no way he had any right to judge anyone. I am sure that he broke more rules of the faith than anyone else. 

Taking in a long heavy breath my chest began to expand as I noticed the two other men beside him, both were grand maester. One began Pycelle. I could see the outage in his eyes as I watched the way that his starry blue gaze narrowed on me like somehow it is my fault that he got fired. They should have killed all the witnesses instead of letting them live and influence the king.

It was only then as we all fell into our seats did Rhaegar speak in a warm tone, his bright indigo eyes filled to the brim with pride as he spoke in a warm voice. "I'm glad to have gotten you all here. It has been a while since we have all been gathering in the capital after so much work in putting the realm back together. I am sure that you have all heard at least once in your life that every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin. Keeping our blood pure is important but it comes with drawbacks, in the past years Targaryen siblings had fought over the throne which is what led to the dragons dying. I will not leave that as a legacy to my children. For the next ruler, I will pick my heir not but gender but on skill and potential. Rhaenys is intelligent, kind, strong-willed, and diplomatic in nature and strong physically she will never be taken advantage of by men. But because of being a girl, she would never get what is hers by birthright. I have asked the Master of Laws to draft up a contract. From this point, forward women that are born first will inherit their land not just in Dorne but in all the seven kingdoms. The paperwork has already been drawn up and my daughter will become heir to the iron throne”

The moment that he said it the whole room came into an upward well all but the Dornish representative. I knew that my plans would have to change but the goal was the same: my grandson would be king. The next king would have the name Lannister. 

The high Septon outrage was the loudest to voice his opinion, "The princess is a nice girl and I'm sure that she will make a noble lord happy one day, but she cannot be queen." The outrage that bloomed not only in his eyes but also his voice as I watched the fury blooming in the indigo eyes of my king, but he did not voice his rage. 

"That is my decision Dorne has managed not to fall apart with women leaders. In fact, they have been doing well. They are not at each other throats like a lord of the other kingdoms. The good Queen Alysanne stopped Lord from expressing their first right to the bride. Now we will do the same with inheritance. I did not ask you here for the council. I am here to tell you. Ravens are already being sent throughout the kingdoms a letter will reach the Wardens and then from there, the letter will be sent to the rest of the Realm. There is no change in my mind, let faith know in your own time I will announce the heir to the kingdoms in the coming month. Until then enjoy the capital." Rhaegar spoke in an imposing and firm preference. 

The large fat high Septon stormed out the room in his orange silk, each echoing footstep that he took forced his fat shaking jiggle that started back at me. I did my best to hide the amused smile but as they walked out leaving only the small council. 

Queen Lyanna walked in the room, her deep gray eyes were stormy with rage like she had heard every word from the outrage that the high Septon was spewing. The venom in her eyes told me that she didn't like the fat man and I had to admit that I didn't care about the faith of the seven but the same couldn't be said for the other lords of the kingdoms. 

"If this is your wish my king then I cannot stop you but you must know that there is no way that some of the other lords will want to give their cattle and all their holding to their daughters." As I spoke, I could feel the piercing stare of the king.

Rhaegar’s indigo eyes were locked on me like the last thing that he wanted was to hear my opinion but when he spoke, he did so with command and reverence that told me nothing was changing his mind about this. 

"Then they will be executed for treason, they have been given a command. It is about time that they age to join the rest of the wardens in following the laws. They will lose their head. It is that simple. Now we have guests, your daughter, and granddaughter among them we should get going." Rhaegar’s eyes narrowed as he spoke. 

It does not matter what he thinks if one of my grandchildren was on the throne.

  
  



	7. Word Spreads Arcoss The West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I don't know if you saw the message from earlier but after a lot of people complaining I decided to keep Rhaenys as a female heir. But the other women of the relm will not inherit their families lands and titles of their families.

Aegon POV

I could tell that there was something wrong with my family, Arianne had a proud sparkling look to her eyes as her supple red lips were pulling into a taunting smile. Even now the once plump girl that I once knew was slowly starting to slip away. She began to thin and take more after her mother then my uncle. She was teasing a glossy black curl between nimble fingers. A taunting smile on her face as she grinned at me.

There was a tension to the great hall as the warmth of the golden light flooded the walls but to me, it was as cold as the pinning stare of my uncle and lord of Dorne forced me to still. Doran Martell was a strange man; he was quiet and often soft-spoken, nothing like my mother or uncle. Sure, my mother was sweet and kind but if you raised her temper enough then she would attack you like a mad man. Then there are my uncle Oberyn free, calculating, and dangerous piercing eyes that had a way to rip into you.

But my uncle I do not know if it was the fact that he was stricken by gout or If it was something else, but he was quiet which now seemed more unnerving than ever before. Even this early in the morning he was never this quiet. Quentyn sat to my right and much like me he was searching every inch of his father. His eyes scanning his face like he did not understand what was going on.

My mother always told me that Uncle Doran is a cautious, pensive, and subtle man and now as his brows pinched and he read a letter that rested in front of him. I could not tell what he was thinking but I could tell that whatever he was looking at had him thinking that there was something wrong or off about the letter.

I knew that he is prone to think long on the matters before him, but the tension of this silence is killing me, he was weighing every word and every action before he even said a word. I looked at his fingers that were holding the smooth brown parchment. He has a bad case of gout, so his bright red joints were hard to look at but even still I wanted to know what the paper said.

Ser Jaime was standing mute behind me but his eyes were scanning my lord Uncle as well but there was a different reason for his interest. I knew that the Starks did not like or trust the Lannister and the same could be said for the Martells.

After a long moment there was this tensing silence that was ready to swallow me whole when finally, my uncle turned to look at me. Fighting off a wave of pain that was starting to ripple across his face. He appears to be much older than he is in truth. His body is soft and shapeless, and gout has swollen and reddened the joints of his knees, toes, and hands. Taking in the sight of each of us he spoke in a cautious voice.

“We have gotten word from the capital in regard to succession” My uncle's voice blank as black eyes were glinting with uncertainty in his eyes.

What was there to be confused about? I looked over my shoulder to see Arianne that same amused glint in her eyes that screamed. I know something that you do not know. The thought of her lording some unknown information over me. Taking in a steady and controlled breath I tried to clear my mind to know what change could have warranted this tension that riddled my uncle’s gout riddle body.

“Don’t tell me that my father made Jaehaerys his heir?!!!” I roared with outrage as hate bubbled in my chest and warmed my whole body. Was I seriously passed up for him?

My uncle on the other hand looked confused, like he could not understand how I even came to that conclusion. Instead he had a sad smile on his face as he spoke in a cautious voice. Letting his eyes flicker over to Ser Jaime like he was not sure how much he should share with us with him sitting right next to me. But after a long stilling moment he spoke in a more cautious but proud voice like the new heir was better than the first.

“Your father the king decided that Dornish law will be implanted from this point on, but only for Targaryen women. It’s a small leap forward but it is a leap, Rhaenys will be officially named heir” Uncle Doran spoke in a cool and proud voice.

I watched the glimmering come alive in his obsidian eyes as he looked over my own confused look that way slowly starting to fill with anger. How could he choose her over me? I knew that it had to be a mother and Lyanna’s influence. But that did not change the fact that the throne was mine, ever since the dance of the dragons a woman was never picked over a male heir. Now they think that they can just switch the rules, and no one would say anything.

My shoulders threatened to shake from my rage as I felt my fingers digging deep into my calloused palms feeling my blunted nails threatening to rip the skin that rested beneath it. My eyes grew harsh and cold as my mind rushed to Jae. This is because we had a fight because my father thought that I could not keep my temper, so he is pushing me from the throne.

“Your father states that his daughter has all the qualities of a good Queen and because of her gender she would have lost out on her true calling as a leader. In this letter, it says that it has nothing to do with you or your brother but by the simple fact that she is the older and the most capable. But it is not like you need to be worried about it. From what your father says you will still be king just the king consort. He plans to marry you to your sister. Do not see this as a slight to you Aegon, making her heir has nothing to do with the problem with you and your brother that lead you here. She will make a good queen. Anyone can see that this has nothing to do with you.” Doran spoke with a sage voice.

His words resonated deep in my chest. I knew that on some level he was right, I could see how effortlessly it was to grab the politics of the different kingdoms for her. She was sly and cunning which is what is needed to win the game of thrones that much is sure.

She was physically and emotionally strong. I knew that she would be a great help and heir to her throne. But I would be lying to myself if I did not say that there was a part of me that thought that this was because of the fight that led us all into diverging paths.

Sighing, my chest deflated as I realized that I was no longer the crown prince, I knew the whisper of pity and doubt would start to echo over the kingdom. I do not know if I am ready for that, but I suppose that I am going to have to hear it at some point. But now I planned to stew in myself hate and pity as I thought that if this would not be the end. The faith would not allow this, and I am sure that many of the lords vivifying a queen in their bloodline were now coming to an end. I wonder how the rest of the realm was eating. 

Cersei POV

The news was fluttering over the kingdoms and even now I could not believe it all my planning was going to go to waste. Giving up my firstborn child, my little girl, so that we could have Lannister sitting on the throne one of these days. Instead, Rhaegar chose to give the throne to his daughter. She would be the first reigning Queen and with that whoever she married would be the king consort and the Targaryen name would continue.

I am sure that they are going to marry her to a Targaryen male heir if they hope to keep the line name intact. But that means that our plan will be that much harder, Joanna would have to move her intention to Jaehaerys or Aegon and Joffrey would have to when he is old enough to move to the capital and start swaying the princess to marry him. The Targaryens will eventually have to start marrying siblings again and having at least two Lannister married to the Targaryens will ensure our place cemented in the throne.

But it makes me wonder what the rest of the realm thinks about this new change in dynamic. I knew that it was going to be a long few year. 

Mace Tyrell POV

My mother was pacing her brows dipped as he looked lost in confusion. I could see the wheels turning in her deep-colored eyes. Her wrinkles were glistening in sweat like she was trying to think, and it was forcing a sweat to be worked up. Her long strides began to soft as she stood firmly on the balcony.

Her gnawed hands were gripping tightly to the railing of the balcony, her eyes gazing out to the garden where the soft giggle chuckles of little girls began to fill my ears. I knew that Willas and Garlan were playing with little Loras. We knew that he was the pride and joy of our family even now the boy had exceptional skill with a lance and sword. He would be a great warrior and he would have made a fine lord if he were older than his brothers.

Though now there was a chance that he could be more than a lord if we could play our cards right then we could have him be a king Consort and his child the heir to the iron throne. There would finally be a Tyrell on the throne. I am sure that my mother was thinking the same thing as a gentle and ghosting smile pulled at her lips.

There was this devious twinkle in her eyes, I knew that she missed out on her chance to marry a Targaryen and there was a part of her that regretted that choice but now she had a chance to change that and she would do just that.

“I am sure that the king and the queens will marry her to one of her brothers but after the despair and pain that his father caused I am sure that he was going to look into inter-kingdom marriages before announcing the marriage to his son which means that we have to give them an offer and a husband that they couldn’t dare refuse.” Mother spoke in a calculating voice that echoed in my ears. I knew that was right and we had to be ready. 


	8. Mountains?

Ned POV 

The icy chill of the winter winds slapped against my back as I heard the soft whacking that filled my ears as I looked over to the source of the sound. The bright full moon bathed the ground in silver light. The snow-laden ground softly scrunched, filling my ears as I watched Jon dancing along the ground. 

Ser Whent was leaning against the wall of the keep; the smooth gray bricks were staring back at me. The snow-laden bricks were beginning to melt beneath his body heat. His glimmering golden armor stuck out like a sore thumb. He did not say a word and there was this coldness to his stare that screamed he did not agree with any of this, but he would do as his prince bid.

There was a coldness settling into the prince’s deep indigo colored eyes much like his father, his tense shoulders were taut with rage as he slashed and hacked against the wooden dummy the blunted steel stared back at me. He danced on his heels as fire filled the eyes of the three dragons that were watching us. 

It had been a year since Jon had come to stay with us and even longer since he hatched the eggs and the dragons were growing at a rapid rate. From the books that Jon has read he claims that because of the magic soaked ground that comes from the power of the weir wood roots the soil is rich in power. 

Helios the radiant golden dragon stared back at me. His luminous golden-colored eyes were locked on me the moment that I came out of the great hall where I could still hear people cheering and eating. 

The dragons were young and Jon was only seven there is no way that they weren't going to use him and his dragons they are power and while I am not one to convey and lie I knew that if they knew about the dragons. They would force Jon back to the capital and he would be a pawn that the lords fight over. 

Helios had a wingspan of 30 feet and growing fast his radiant golden wings were digging deeply into the wall as razor-sharp claws that rested on his winged arms were digging in the rock walls as his ever-diligent eyes were locked on his body rider. 

His tail rested on the wall as I watched the bright golden spies that would freeze men in their place. The snow that was resting on the wall had melted away from his large body and over-healing heat. 

Even from here, I could feel his head rolling off his body, his black razor-sharp claws were digging deep into the wall. He was larger than a horse and his long coiling neck looked down on me the moment that his large blocky head noticed me. 

Selene was resting on the ground just beside Jon, but I did not notice her because the piles of snow were covering her radiant silver body. She shook off the snow until her diligent silver eyes were locked on me. Her spiked tail had been curled protectively around her body. Her massive 30 feet wingspan stared back at me. Much like Helios, her body was much larger than that of a horse. 

Her smooth silver scales were glowing in the moonlight sucking up the light as her wing arms moved so that she was sitting upwards. Her long coiling neck began to nuzzle Jon with her large slim elegant head. Smooth longhorns were starting to grow out as she gave me a cold look as if to say do not approach until Jon allows it. 

Tempest, on the other hand, was a different story, to begin with, he had grown far more wild and strong-willed he would only listen to Jon and only in high Valyrian if he dared to speak in the common tongue he would turn his head upwards and look down on Jon.

Jon said that he would grow out of it, but I was not so sure. His blue eyes that were flecked with gold were locked on me. He loved being in the sky and you could often find him racing with Helios through the sky. The booming cracks filled the air as his long blue neck was steamed with glittering gold streaks.

He did not dare try to land but as I looked at Jon something protective in his eyes began to bloom. I knew that while he might be headstrong and impulsive, he protected Jon just like the others.

Jon chuck gently as he began to rub the smooth dragon sizzling hot skin, I knew that soon they would be big enough for him to ride maybe another few months even a year and they would be twice the size of what they are now. He did not seem to care about Tempest stalking the sky. Even though there was a cold pressure being exerted by this dragon. 

“Another year or so and we won't be able to keep the rumors from spreading to the rest of the kingdoms. We are handling Varys' spies now but sooner or later they are going to know that we are blocking them out.” There was a firm almost grim look on Jon's face as I spoke. His serious look on his face here was the time that I forgot that he was nothing more than a child as he took in a long heavy breath. 

See Whent jumped up at the moment the outrage that bloomed in his dark eyes as the corner of his lips were twitching like he was trying to fight off the rage-induced sneer that was trying to pull at his lips. His arms folded firmly over his chest and a dangerous aura swirled around him as he exerted a pressure that could force a lesser man to shrink away. 

“Maybe this is the time to tell your father the king, keeping this secret must be paramount to treason, these dragons could be a game-changer. Thanks to you blocking out the message of the spies to Varys we are getting letters slower than before. It is going to be some time before we get any messages. Please my prince reconsider this lie” Ser Whent spoke as if he knew everything. 

Jon’s shoulders tensed as if hearing those words force his muscles to seize with anticipation, I could hear him muttering before he cleared his throat speaking in a cool voice. “Dragons are fire made flesh they are power and while they are fierce when they are old, but they are young and can be killed, forced in chains and used by others. Can you assure me that if we go to the capital that won't happen?” 

Jon whipped his head back, his gaze narrowed as the fire flickered in his eyes, a dazzling silver, golden, and blue color whirling in his eyes the same color as the dragons that protected him like a living wall. Ser Whent blanched away as the blank look on his face melted away and shock and doubt flooded his face. 

I am is sure that he did not think that a seven-year-old could come up with such a smart and composed answer. Jon must have noticed the change in his demeanor told him everything that he needed to know. 

“Then we proceed with this course of action for as long as we can keep up the lie” Jon spoke with a cold voice as he turned his back on Set Whent going back to slashing and hacking at the dummy. I knew that now was the time to tell him about my plan. 

“That is why I think that it would be best for you to take a trip to the Wall and disappear into the mountains. The dragons will have time to grow as will I, I can learn to fight and spend more time with my dragons. If I ever get word of your father coming down, you can keep the dragon hidden in the mountains and come down for the days that he is staying before going back up the mountains. To be honest, I think that it would be best to go, I heard that they reclaimed Dark Sister they found the blade passed the walls.” I spoke in a calculating voice knowing that this is the only way to keep their secret until the right time. 

He was seven and I knew that even though he is a smart child he would be forced to make a choice and I knew that he would never give up his dragons. Though it worried me that he would be up there all alone I could only think about Benjen who stopped by to see his nephew and how terrible it went this morning. 

_Early this morning_

_I was watching Jon even from here in the yard. I could sense his power and his promise as a warrior. It was like he never stopped each day he was out there from sunup to sundown and then it was time to read. His skills were growing sharper with each passing stroke, I knew that he was told that he was supposed to be a fighter and that his elder sibling would be a leader but I could see his skill even if he did not._

_Even now his eyes were alive with excitement and joy, he loved fighting more than anything else. The gates were wide open and hidden off high in the sky where the two dragons that never left Jon’s line of sight. Even now I could feel the power and the weight of the dragon’s stare. I knew that Jon loved them more than any person in his world._

_Anyone that approached him too fast or in the wrong way was met with the fury of the three dragons. I could hear the rapid and shrill panic of the neighs of the horses as I looked over to the gate._

_A man dressed in black clothing stared back at me the moment that I noticed the long face and night gray eyes of my little brother. Benjen had a wide smile on his face as he looked at me for only a moment before trying to look at Jon. I knew that he only met him a few times when Lyanna had first come to present Jon and Jae to the north._

_So, as he made his way into the yard he went straight for Jon, though his horse was crazed with fear as if sensing the dragons that hid in the cloud. The black stallion stared back at me. Benjen was struggling to get the wild stallion under his ivory black hooves ready to stomp on Jon._

_That was when the dragons descended the sky with furious screeches that echoed deep in the air, I watched as three dragons plump through the sky as a radiant flash of gold and silver streaked the sky. They looked like the sun and moon racing to protect the very dragon wolf that rested on the ground._

_Tempest roared with murderous fury as his feet slammed just behind Jon’s back. His long coiling neck the color of the sky with emerging golden streaks that rippled down his back and onto his back and tail. Glimmering golden wings were slammed hard into the ground as I watched as black pine needle teeth were exposed to the sunlight. His thick blue lips were curled over his teeth._

_Benjen's eyes wide with doubt as he yanked back on the horse reigns just as the horse looked ready to stomp on Jon. He jumped back as the gold dragon slammed against the ground, brilliant gold eyes burning with rage as a short burst of gold flames sparking and radiant like the sun came rushing toward the house that had almost stomped on Jon. While the silver dragon Selene slammed into the ground at the back of Jon._

_Her luminous silver eyes were locked on the horse she saw ready to kill the horse and Benjen who had thrown her rider to the ground. They were so fierce that I knew that no matter what there was no way that we could hide them for long._

_They might have been magical, but they were still beasts. They could not be controlled, not really. All it takes is for one of the dragons to burn a flock to kill a child and the news would reach the king. We would have to do something quickly._

_Current time_

My father must have taken this time while I was lost in thought to come creeping out of the darkness, "I can take Jon to the mountains. We both know that they will not be able to resist the urge to ride dragons. Once they are known to the world that the lords would fight to take those dragons away and we all know that as a seven-year-old child a prince or not they won't listen to him they will take his dragons'' 

Helios minced the murderous screech as he shook his head angrily "No one will take my dragons" Jon roared his eyes bloomed with renewed fury. 

Selene stalked to the side of her rider, her tail curling around his legs as her long coiling neck let her head rest on her massive head to rest just above Jon’s shoulder. As her winged arms keep her up. Tempest snarled slamming so hard into the ground that I thought that I was going to fall from the force. 

Tempest's shoulders were stiff as I blanched away, his blue skin looked luminous as he pelted over me. Jon noticed the prowling dragon and spoke in a cold commanding voice in a foreign language. 

He found that the dragons listen better when you speak high Valyrian. He back down prowling over to Jon soft screeches left his lips. Apologetic screeches left the young dragon lips as Jon ran his fingers gently against his scaly skin.

Ser Whent stilled with outrage as he leered at all of us like we dare consider this without the king's permission, but we cannot get his permission since we are doing this behind his back. I knew though that he would not be able to learn much alone with only Whent and my father he needed people his own age. 

Ser Whent came out a low whispering echo of a curse before he spoke in a cool voice, "Going alone will be detrimental to your growth my prince, a child only with an old man and middle-aged man. At the very least Robb should go with him. That way we can make our way to the wall and get the Targaryen family sword then head to the mountains.”

I rubbed my brow wearily knowing that Caitlyn would not like this, but Ser Whent was right I was thinking the same thing that I was thinking but I knew that it was not going to sit well with Caitlyn. 

This would take a lot of work and there is no telling how the people of the mountain will react. They love me and I am sure that they would do anything for Lyanna soon but how would they feel about three young dragons that grow faster than any of us thought possible? 

I know that by the time that the dragons are old enough, Jon will not be able to fight off the temptation to ride them and that would only cause more problems than it would solve. No one would be able to take notice the young dragons began to be flown in the north by a young Targaryen no older than 8 or 9. 

My wife would be outraged that I am allowing our eldest son to run off into the solitude of the mountain. The Targaryen boy that brought three dragons to the North. I sighed heavily rubbing my brows as I looked at Jon. 

He did not give me a second look; he turned his attention to the straw dummy slashing and hacking with expert skill. Selene’s bright silver eyes were diligent as she began to take off into the sky sitting next to Helios, but she had her back facing me. Instead, her diligent stare was watching the forest ready to set the trees on fire. Tempest did not move, he laid by his master his tail unfurled ready to whip at the tender flesh of anyone that got too close.

Taking in one last long breath I looked to my father giving him a firm nod before making my way into the great hall. The loud bellowing roars of men filled my ears. I knew that taking Jon to the wall to get his family sword was a bad idea. 

I knew that Robert would be there hidden in the wall stewing and brewing with rage, from what Benjen told me this morning he had grown bitter and filled with rage that has not lesson in the past 6 years and something tells me that even a few years from now he would be wallowing in that same rage until the day that he died. 

He lost his home title and most of all his mighty fist that helped him wield the warm hammer that he was so proud of. When he went to the wall, he had to relearn how to fight with one hand instead of wielding a war hammer with two hands. I hear that his even once-mighty strength is all that he has left from his days in Storm’s End. 

I looked to see my wife. She had a firm hand on her stomach and a cold look in her eyes as she leered at me as if she knew that something was wrong. She gave Benjen a firm and loving smile before making his way down the dais. Before I knew what was going on, we were in my solar and she rested in smooth leather and fur bound chair as she stared off into the flames not a care in the world. 

Taking in a long heavy breath I watched the way that her eyes sparkled with hatred as she spoke in a cold and almost commanding voice.

“This is about the dragons and Jon and what happened this morning isn't it,” Cat spoke not in a confused or questioning voice but firm and resolute like she already knew the answer. 

I was not the one that forced Jon to come from the capital to the north. I was not the one that found the eggs and I was not the one that let him run off in the middle of the forest to hatch those eggs. So how could her one pinning stare make me feel that this is my fault? 

“Yes, in a way, there is no way that we are going to be able to keep a lid on this dragon no at the rate that they are growing. Soon the whole north will be the hunting area of those dragons. But there is one way that there will be no spies or witnesses to tell the king. One way to keep Jon and his dragons safe. We are going to send him to the mountains, but he will not be able to survive with just my father and Son Whent to keep me company. Sooner or later they are going to lose tempers and do something foolish like leave mountains so I'm going to send Rob with him.” I knew that I had to stand firm that I could not crumple under the murderous sneer that began to pull at Cat’s lips. 

After that, it was like something in her snapped and she looked like she was violently convulsing. “I will not let you take my firstborn son because of the choice of your sister's child. Jon is sweet and I am sure that he means well. But if he were meant to have those dragons then you would not have been forced to lie to Rhaegar. You want to send him away, that is fine but don't think that my son will be a part of that.” 

There was a fierce protectiveness in his eyes that told me that he was going to listen to me no matter what I had said. I leered at her doing my best to keep my temper and make her see that there is no good choice here. Taking in a long heavy breath my heart thundered in my chest as I looked over to the window where Jon was. 

They were like family to him. The way that I reported them made me think that he was more a dragon than a person. There was a calmness that settled into his eyes when he spared like the only thing that he was thinking about was winning. 

If he had only been sparing for the next couple of years, then he would not know how to act around other people. I could not let him live alone, taking in a long heavy breath I leered at my wife speaking in a cold coming voice that I am sure would come back to bite me in the ass. 

“Rob is going with Jon; he can come back and forth between the mountains, but he needs to learn how to lead. We are setting out for the wall with Benjen and father in the morning there is no discussion on it.” 

I knew that my voice boomed in the empty air as I heard thunder in my chest as only one thing came to mind: how was I going to tell Rob, I am sure that he would make a stink about it but it was just what we were going to do. 


	9. We Start To Journey To The Wall

Rob POV 

The loud roars of the dining hall had died down and as I stumbled back into my room, I noticed my father leaning against the door. His arms were folded firmly over his chest there was this blank look on his face. But I could feel his eyes roaming my body poking warm holes into my body. A small smile pulled at his lips as an anxious light that was glimmering in his eyes. I knew that there was something wrong with him and my mother. 

His brown curls were pulled back into a tight bun as he looked like whatever he was thinking about was making him angry. I could see the way that his brows began to furrow, and frown lines started to form in his head. I moved my lips to speak when his eyes snapped open wide like they were closed until this moment. 

His piercing stare was locked on me. In an instance, his deep gray eyes were turning a dark black like the color as he gave me this gentle smile. A tender look in his eyes the same look he used to give to wounded dears that he found in the forest. 

“Robb let us talk '' There was a weak smile on his father's face as he spoke in a warm voice that forced my own throat to go dry with anticipation. 

He looked ready to break the bad news to me, taking in a long breath I watched his bored chest begin to expand as the tension that wounded his muscle tightly with power and anxiety began to slip away. Though when he spoke, he did in a hesitant voice like he was worried about what I might say. 

I am sure that this had something to do with Jon, it was the only time that my parents worried or argued, and it was that expression on his face. The one that screamed this is dragon lord related. 

“Robb?” The questioning voice shook me from my thoughts as I looked to see my father. 

There was a warmth to his smile on his, I watched him drop down onto one knee as I noticed that he had to so that he could be at my eye level. Taking in a long heavy breath of my own crisp winter air. My mind began to clear from my cluttered thoughts. There was a cold sense of dread that seemed to be in the air as my father spoke in a cold voice. 

“There is something that I wanted to talk to you about, I'm sure that you know that the dragons are growing quickly and because of how young Jon is. They would try to take them away from him. So, after we got visit the wall Jon is going to stay up in the mountain with your grandfather, Ser Whent, and….” 

His tone drowned on for a while and I felt a twinge of jealousy that not only was Jon going to get to go to the wall but that he was also going to get to stay with the mountain clans for a bit, with his dragons. I looked over to my father as I noticed his gray eyes telling me that he wanted me to go with Jon. I could not help but smile madly at him. I did not mind going to the mountains for a little bit. Plus, I get to go to the wall and see what it is like. 

I nodded my head in disbelief as I spoke in a warm voice, “I would love to go to the wall and the mountains for a few weeks.” Even as I spoke I watched the way the first my father’s face lit up with joy then turned into a sad frown as he gripped tightly to my hand and spoke in a warm tone though I could see the sadness in his eyes. 

“It would not be for a few weeks but for the next couple of years Rob, you could come back for trips of course but it would be for a while there in the mountains with your grandfather, Ser Whent, and Ser Jory.” My father with a mixture of apprehension and fear that I might say no. 

I thought about the thought of never seeing my family again the first thing that I wanted to do was refuse. But I would get to come back whenever I wanted, and this was one grand adventure. I could learn how to fight, maybe I might even be able to ride one of the dragons. 

Excitement once again began to bubble in my chest as I leered at my father only for a moment before I slowly started to get up and pack, we would be up early in the morning. 

“Yes, father I'm excited and I will be able to come back whenever I want right,” I spoke with excitement oozing with each word that I spoke. Father simply laughed as he made his way out of the room. Though he did not fool me I could see the relief that broke through the mask on father's face. 

Jon POV 

The morning came early, and the soft neighbors of my red stallion filled my ears as the scent of hay clung to his wild fiery mane. His ebony hooves pawed at the snow-covered ground as I looked up to see three dragons flying. Their overwhelming sizzling hot skin shook away the cold bitter wind and the cold that seeped into my bone marrow. 

Tempest was still brimming with rage from last night because and as the chord between us grew stronger I could feel his overwhelming white-hot rage slamming against me. I knew that he had no intention of leaving my side. 

His protective fury forced a warm smile to form on my face at least. I knew that I was safe. In fact, Tempest had a unique skill of forcing Ser Whent to blanch away with fear, he had to ride a few feet behind me because Tempest did not trust him or like him. The thought was funny but this early in the morning I just wanted to crawl in my bed and go to sleep.

The vast blanketing heavy gray clouds stared back at me holding the pale blue sky and the white lights that were struggling to peek out passed the vast clouds. There was this unsettling yet calming sense about the north that made me feel at home. The minute that I leered at the sky Selene let out a joyous screech her diligent silver glowing eyes were locked on me. Her radiant silver scales always seemed to be glowing no matter what time of day it is. 

Helios let out a screech as I started to rise higher into the sky, his glowing golden scales glittering in the morning light that broke out past the vast clouds. Looking over to my left I could see Lady Stark leering at me from the balcony. Her hands laid firmly on her rounded stomach stared back at me. Her pointed stare ripped through me. I knew that she blamed me that if I did not come here, she would not be losing her son. 

Rob, on the other hand, looked enthused about this whole thing, his father helped him on his brown mare, his wide blue eyes filled to the brim with joy as he talked about all the things that he was going to do when we got to the mountains. Grandfather moved his white mare to my side, a warm smile pulling at his thin lips that were usually pulled into a grim sneer. 

Ser Jory Cassel who would make both me and Rob his squires we would learn all the things that any young squire should know. Uncle Ned was speaking to Uncle Benjen who had one eye on the sky staring at the dragons with joy and amazement and the other eye was locked on Uncle Ned. He seemed to be trying to talk him out of something. There was a grim look on his face, and I did not understand why. 

Helios and Selene would stay out of sight, but I was not too sure about Tempest he did as he pleased at the strangest of times. Who knew what he was going to do while we were at the wall so there was nothing for them to worry about? The wall here I come. 


	10. The Wall

Jon POV 

The howling winds of winter filled my ears as I noticed gilding gold and silver scales peeking out behind the vast blanketing clouds that blocked out what little warmth that the sun might provide. But no one could make out Helios and Selene had not made a peep since we were moving across the snow-laden ground. Even Tempest seemed to be well behaved.

I watched as the tents and hovels of the Free Folk greeted me; most of them could come past the walls if they swore their allegiance to the North and their king. Among them was a breathtaking girl, one of whom I had never seen before. It was hard to believe that she was a wilding when she had the look of the high born about her. She was staring at me with wide eyes as I made my way passed her. 

My father was outraged when he heard that Uncle Ned let them pass the wall, but mother soothed his rage and showed that they were trying to survive the winter. Now looking at this young girl I could not help but be glad that they did as I took in her form. 

She is a beautiful young woman with honey blonde hair that reached her waist, which now had pulled back into a golden braid that went down her right shoulder. She has the same high sharp cheekbones that you would find with a high-born girl. Her eyes were the cool of pale grey. 

Just seeing her force my red stallion to stop as I lowered myself from the smooth leather saddle taking in her slender form, she was only a few years older than me but I couldn't help but feel my breath stolen from me.

She wore all white, white woolen breeches tucked into high boots that were also white leather, with a bearskin cloak pinned at the shoulder with a white tunic with bone fastenings. I half expected her to blush and look away like a young maiden that wanted you to come to talk to them, but they did not want to make it seem like they were desperate. But not this girl she had a fiery look in her eyes as she spoke in a husky sweet voice. 

“So, are you the dragon they were all talking about? Funny I do not see any dragons,” There was a warmth in her voice that had a quaint edge to it. 

Walking over to her I could feel a sly and charming grin on my face as I bounced on my heels doing my best to hide my fear and embarrassment behind a charming mask. I wanted to say that you just have not seen them yet but instead, I smiled warmly at her as I did my best to speak in a casual voice. 

“My name is Jaehaerys, but people call me Jon, what's your name?” My tone was warm and gentle as I looked at the honey blond girl.

I felt the horse shifting behind me. I could hear my lord uncle voicing his mistrust at talking to a free folk as a prince. But grandfather had an amused twinkle in his eyes as he looked over my shoulder to see a twinkle in her eyes as he nodded his head as if to say keep going.

Though it was the honey-sweet voice of the young girl in front of me that forced my head to snap back to see her pale gray eyes. There was a playful but there was a fierce air about her that told me that she wanted to like the girl that I knew back in the capital. 

“My name is Val. I am a part of the free folk that came across the wall. I did not think that you royals came this far north, southern.” 

Ser Whent scoffed in outrage. I knew that he did not like me all that much since he was forced to reside here in the north where there are no tourneys, no beauties to sneak away with when he thought that no one was looking. But now that someone dares taunt a prince that was something that he would not abide by. 

“Your wildling brat how dare….” His voice boomed with extra power forcing me to snap my head back as my narrowed gaze forced him to flinch away while averting his gaze all at the same time. 

I knew that I had to keep my rage in check for fear that the dragons would defend and attack any who angered me. But now I did not feel rage but annoyance, in the past week here in the North. I learned to better control my temper so that I did not fly off and attack someone like Aegon. So instead of losing my temper, I turn back to the wildling princess with honey blonde hair. 

Her voice was taunting and while I thought that I might feel bubbling rage I did not instead I could not help but laugh. 

“I'm northern, my mother is Lady Lyanna Stark the blood that flows in your veins flows in mine, it just burns a little hotter than all. Don’t you know that you should never taunt a dragon?” I winked playfully at her as I spoke.

My voice was cunning as I felt a sparkle fill my eyes as her face turned bright red but even then she would not let herself show how flustered she was looking at me with her chin jutted out as I noticed the cutting edge in her voice when she spoke.

“Oh well, I think that I could take a little heat.” Val’s playful voice forces a shudder of embarrassment to rush down my spine. 

She moved in close, pointed a hard finger against my chest as I watched two men walking over to us. Among them was a man with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to be popping out of his skull. He was a broad-chested man with hair all over his body and wrapped tightly in white fur. 

Next to him stood a young girl she had the same honey-blond hair as the girl before me only she had more deep gray-colored eyes and softer features, and she was taller and a bit older than Val and she looked to have a stern expression on her face the moment that she noticed how to close me and her sister was.

I thought that she was going to say that the free folk and the royal could not be this close to each other but instead the man with the fiery red hair gave me a firm nod as he turned to look at grandfather. 

His husky voice echoed off the empty early morning air, “Lord Stark it is good to see you again, a group of the free folk will be escorting you up into the mountain. We cannot have the young lord and prince getting attacked on the way. Val here will be going with you to keep the young children company. Please come this way the Lord Commander Mormont asked us to take you to the castle. 

With a firm nod I could not help the excitement that filled my chest as I looked back to Val there was a part of me that did not want to leave her but there was a greater part of me that wanted to get back my family's sword and see the massive giant ice wall so I mounted my red stallion and once more we were taking off down the smooth grasslands of the gift that were crushing under the hooves of my stallion.

“You and little lady Val seemed to have a connection” Grandfather spoke with an amused twinkle. 

There was a warm twinkle in his gray eyes that I did not see too often. His graying beard was neatly trimmed and protecting his face from the icy wind chill that was rippled over my own skin. Looking up to the sky the icy chill did not bother me. I enjoyed the cold. I found it a lot more favorable to that of the south. The constant sweating was not something that I enjoyed. 

I could not help but grin madly as I looked back down from the sky to see my grandfather. His eyes never fell from my face, he was studying me as he had never seen me before until this moment.

A warmth began to spread throughout my chest as I spoke in a warm tone. “She is no lady and that is a good thing.”

I do not know what but there was something about the wildling girl that forced me to smile. The only time that I felt something like this was when I was with Dany and I missed her, dearly but the moment that I met Val for a moment I forgot that pain of losing my Dany. 

I sat there on my horse lost in my thoughts until I noticed a castle looming a few feet in front of me. Castle Black is the main stronghold of the Night's Watch I had heard a lot about the castle in the few months that I was here in the north, the castle is situated along the Wall between Queensgate to the west and Oakenshield to the east, near the center of the Wall. I always wanted to see Queensgate. I knew that it was named after the good queen of the few Targaryens queens that did not make our family look like a group of nut jobs. 

Looking at the Castle now all I could think is that there are 19 castles in total but there are only three that are still working. That was a waste and if I were the king then I would have made sure that they have the proper funding and men need to hold the castles. To put an end to all this fighting with the wildlings that refuse to bow. Let them cross over if they agreed to do as they were bid by their lord and king, but I knew that the Free Folk would not bend the knee. 

Though I thought that it was funny that they call this place Black, but it is not really a castle, there are no walls to defend it to the west, east, or south. Only the Wall stands to the north. It consists of several stone towers and timber keeps. The glistening blue wall of ice was a startling sight; it had to be sparking in the light as it sweeps as the light gray bathed the wall in heated forcing it to begin to melt. 

There were soft whispers that filled the air, I knew that many of them held no love for my father. Anyone that was thought to be a traitor was given a chance that they all still be loyal servants of the realm but lose their lands and titles or they could join the watch. A lot of them chose to follow their fallen lord in the solitude of the North. So now they were giving me a cold piercing stare like they wanted to do nothing more than to kill me. 

I could sense their hate and malice as they stared at me all the while I could feel the searing gaze of my dragons. They were ready to rip them apart at a moment's notice. I am sure that if he had the chance, they would bathe this whole place in fire, not caring who they like if it meant that they would protect me. The thought was a bit comforting as I noticed a large burly man with a talking crow on his shoulder. 

The old bear of the wall that Uncle Benjen had told me a great deal about him, his name as Jeor Mormont the former lord of Bear island his son now remains as the lord married to a high born from the Hightower family. 

Even though the lord commander was old he had an imposing figure despite his age, one that forced shivers down my spine. I knew that the brother of the night watch had to hold him in great esteem. 

Helios and Selene seemed to calm in his presence as if they knew that if I were standing before this man then I would be the one that was safe. Tempest on the other hand could sense the malic and his rage began to bubble in the back of his throat as I could taste ash and smoke filling my mouth. 

He has broad shoulders and stern gaze, and it looks like he lost most of his hair. I watched as I noticed his white hair slowly started to recede against his bald liver spots. He had a shaggy grey-white beard but even though he was old I could see how much power he had, and uncle Benjen told me that all would happily follow him into battle.

He bowed gracefully before I noticed the older man that was moving behind him. He had bright eyes that were filled with love even if they were blank and inexperienced. I knew that he was blind, and I knew who he was. Aemon the oldest living Targaryen and the Maester of the wall. 

He is an ancient man of a hundred years old he is bald, wrinkled, and shrunken. His blind eyes are clouded and milk-white but even still I could see the spark in his eyes, I knew that he had to sense the presence of the flying predators just above the blankets of clouds. 

He has a thin, fleshless neck that seemed to be contracting as I notice his maester's chain, which includes links of gold, iron, lead, silver, tin, and other metals

“Prince Jaehaerys, it's nice to see you at the wall. The last time that I saw a Targaryen this far south, your mother and father had come here to show me, you, and your sister that it was so long ago. 6 long years and you have brought some guest with you” 

His voice had this knowing edge to it as he tilted his head up to the sky and for a moment his eyes looked clearer than I am sure that he had not seen things for a while. 

I knew that he had to know that the dragons were there. I was sure of it now, the sight of him forced my heart to thunder with worry. I half expected the dragon to respond but they were quiet as I looked at the elder man.

I noticed that the sword resting on his back as he looked hunched over was a sword one that I knew had to be Darksister. The sight of the blade forces my heart to warm and the ruby on the hill of the blade to pulse. 

It had a flame pommel with a fiery hilt and a shimmering black aura with a flame pattern on the smooth steel. The ruby that rested in the hilt pulsed with even more power as my horse neighed with a shrill raspy neigh. Lord Mormont noticed the strange exchange between me and Aemon when he spoke in a rushed and worried voice as he flashed his eyes over to a man that I looked to see off in the distance. 

He had a broad chest with long arms though his right arm was missing a hand, there was a coldness that filled his deep sunken in cobalt colored eyes. His thick black hair dripped down his back and there was a murderous edge to him. There was a fury to his body posture that made me think that he was the very Baratheon that caused the revolt that I now get blamed for. 

I think that it was at that moment that Ser Whent moved closer to me his fingers were dazzling along with the pommel of the blade. Dark eyes growing in depth with hatred and venom, there was this piercing edge to his stare. I knew that he was there with my father during the battle of the trident, so he was there personally when all the blood went flying. 

“It's Robert Baratheon, he is at the wall one hand short thanks to your father. They are afraid that if you go to the wall that he will find you and harm you. But that sword is your birthright and you should be able to have it.” Ser Jeor Mormont filled my ears as his own eyes fell on me.

Taking in a long heavy breath I nodded my head firmly as I gave grandpa a cold stare, his gray eyes locked on me as I thought about Ser Whent and about what he said about the dragons about me beginning the case of the war. For the first time, I remember that I was not the cause of the war, but that Robert Baratheon was, and I was not going to be guilt-ridden because of her for a second longer. 

“Let him try, there are three dragons that would burn him to ask before they would let anything that happens to me. I said it once and I will say it again no one will take my dragons. I will die before I let that happen.” It was all that I said as I climbed down my horse. 

There resting in Roberts's left hand was a short-handled battle ax. I had heard that he had once used a warm hammer though I am sure that is much harder to do with one hand. His lips were pulled into a sneer as this haunted look formed in his eyes as he turned to look at my uncle. 

At that moment Lord Mormont spoke in a rushed voice. “Come we should talk inside.”

His voice was a bit more forceful than you would expect from the sun in the watch speaking to a prince, but I did not mind. Taking one last fleeting look at Robert I turned my attention to the castle. 

* * *

It was just me and Aemon the soft crackle of the fire echoed in my ears as the darkness of the room was chased away by the dazzling orange flames that licked against the blackening logs. There was this serene warmth to the fire to the flames as they looked to be leaping at us as the soft chirps began to fade as I watched Aemon giving me a ghosting smile. 

His creamy white eyes were locked on me, but I knew that he was not really looking at me but through but much like me I knew he sensed the pools of warmth that was hidden in the sky. But I sensed that there was another pool of warmth in this room calling out to me much like the eggs that were hidden in the walls of Dragonstone. 

My body began to tense as I looked at the wily wrinkled man in front of me do not tell me that he has a dragon egg hidden here. Doubt and awe began to bubble in my chest as I looked over to the windows. I could feel Tempest and Helios fighting the urge to come here and see for themselves. They were the only of their kind as far as they knew and know that there might be an egg here, I am sure is more than they can handle. 

“I see that I'm not the only one that can sense dragon eggs that are near but unlike me, it would seem that you know how to hatch them” There was a warmth to Aemon's voice. 

I knew that if he could still see there would be childlike wonder and hunger to see the mighty beast in question. But he had long lost his sight and now that there is a wonder that I am sure that he has been dreaming about his whole life he wanted nothing more than to see them. But knew that he never could. 

I did not even know what to say my jaw was hanging and a sense of doubt flooded my chest as I stared at Aemon flabbergasted. The thought that there was something that I thought I could keep hidden for long was now about to be blown off the top by an old man that was thought to be my family. 

“Don't worry I don't plan on letting the cat out of the bag, in fact, I want to entrust you with something” A stoic voice echoed in my ears as I watch the old man shuffled over to me the soft jangle of his chain filled my ears with each step that he took. I watched him struggling to drop down to one knee his finger was pulling at the floorboard. 

I could hear a soft groan echoing in my ears as he shuffled back to me a warm smile on his face as he did so. There resting in the oily cloth were three dragon eggs resting in them, one egg was a dazzling crimson color with massive relative diamond shape scales. The second that rested next to the egg is a deep open blue color with the same matching scales. The third egg was a mix between the dazzling crimson egg with ocean blue swirls. 

I could barely believe what I was seeing. It was rare to find my egg and now there were three more eggs resting right in front of me. Doubt and awe bubbled in my chest as he spoke in a cool voice. 

“Not shortly after my siblings died, they sent me their eggs as something to remember them by. Though I think that was more to do with the fact that they did not want the mad king to have them. Now I give them to you, give them to your twin and elder siblings, or keep them for your own use. Though I doubt that you will do that Starks are known for their honor.” 

Aemon’s voice so sure and strong filled my ears as a warm smile pulled at my lips as I nodded my head. I knew that he was right. I was not going to hatch them and use the like currency. I knew that would be the smart thing to do but it is not like I can command six dragons anyway. I can feel their heat, but I knew that they were not mine. 

“I'll guard them with my life but if you want you can always hatch them yourself, keep them for yourself.” My voice warmed my mind and I heard both screams that I could trust them. 

But the older man shook his head not as he spoke in a warm voice, “Taming dragons once held an appeal but now old, and blind there is no place for me in this new age of dragons. Go take them” Warmth echoed in his voice as I nodded my head firmly. 

Looks like I have three more eggs, three more dragons to protect.


	11. Back In The South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and there will be one more chapter will be up in a few hours

Cersei POV 

Joanna’s bright green eyes were alive with joy as she laughed running around the crumpling dragon pits, not a care in the world. Joanna and Rhaenys were the best of friends and grew close fast. 

Magenta colored eyes were locked on Joanna, a warm bubbling in my chest as I watched them both hosting sparring swords high in the air. They were slashing and hacking at each other, but I did not see the young princess and twin to Jaehaerys. Looking over to Lyanna she looked relieved as she played with her baby girls two twin girls two years of age about to be three. There was a warmth to their eyes as I looked at the bright joy that was shimmering in their eyes. 

I knew that the young twins meant the world to lady Lyanna since they were difficult labor and one that I am sure she would never forget. She was in labor for almost two days with the witness.

Selena the elder twin has hair the color of molten silver with strands with gold running along her scalp. Her hair was growing long and reached now to the middle of her back, she had the long face of the Stark’s but that did not take away from the beauty. 

She has bright periwinkle eyes that glitter in the light, she had wild curls that were now tamed into a long casing braid. She played on the hill with her doll as Lyanna sat in between the two girls with the newest babe in her arms. 

Then there is the younger twin sweet little Vaena. She is kind and gentle with thick black pin-straight hair and deep glimmering gray eyes that shone in the light. She was sweet and cute as a button and I am sure that she would make a great princess for my son if need be. She was yanking at the grass happily ripping the blades little out joy-filled screeches as the grass tickled her leg. 

Then there was the cute little princess that rested in her arms, the newest edition of the family. I was shocked that he did not have a boy, but then again in all the children that she had with the king there is only one boy. Compare Telia who might be sick but has three boys and one girl the exact opposite of the winter Queen. 

Raenessa Targaryen sat in her mother's chubby little figure reaching out toward her mother with hungry girls leaving her lips even though she is now a queen Lyanna would not dare let the wet nurse touch her. What was the point of having breast milk if she could not use it, or that is what she would say to me each time that I asked her why she did not just use the wet nurse? 

She would give me this warm smile, but I could tell that she did not trust me. I had hope though that they would at the very least learn to trust me when the girls grew closer. I knew that princess Jaehaera would smile warmly at me, but she would have a dangerous look in her eyes as she stormed off to ride her horse. She spent more time in the forest than she did with us. She was wild like her mother and just as headstrong. 

I could only smile on warmly as I looked to the girls running around playing without a care in the world all the while there was a group of men marching up the steep slope of the hill. I knew that they were my father and his guards, today would be my last day before I was forced back to the Riverland, the very place that I did not want to be right about now.

I had one last feeling with Jamie and now I had our next son Tommen resting in my stomach. I had to sleep with that fool lord of River Run shortly after I found out that I was pregnant. This way no one had a reason to think that he was someone else’s son.

That was when I noticed that my father had given me a smooth green stem look, his golden flecks sparkled in the light. Taking one look at him I knew that whatever had to tell me he was not happy about it. Taking one look at me his face was warm, but I knew that it was a false warmth when I noticed that it had not translated to his eyes. I knew that it was just a mask for the Queen and the children. 

His head dipped down as he smiled warmly at the children placing a hand on either shoulder as he spoke in a low whisper but never letting that false smile fall from his lips. 

“There is an uproar going on the faith officials are making their way back to the Old Town. The king announced that they are using Dornish law from this point on the eldest child of the Targaryen line whether they be a boy, or a girl will inherit their family's land. We must shift our plan; the king is willing to make an alliance and we must prove that we have an offer that they cannot refuse. We must get Joanna to marry Aegon, and Joffrey will have to marry Rhaenys. She is now the heir to the iron throne.” Father spoke in a venomous whisper.

My mind raced and I did not know what to say but before I could even speak my father cut me off once more.

“The king has sent a letter out to everyone that the heir of succession has changed, he hasn’t openly announced who he is going to marry his daughter to. But the smart thing would be to marry her to Aegon to avoid a dance of dragons with the two eldest heirs. The faith is less than pleased and after speaking for more than a few days and got to know where. They left just a few hours ago.” Words oozing with outrage and whisper filled my ears as this warmth of his breath forced the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

There was a cold look in my father's eyes that disappeared as quickly as it began to form. I felt a flutter of hope as I did not mind the change, my son would be king and my grandchildren princess and prince. That was the only thing that I ever wanted of them and everyone knew that the Targaryens would marry each other and sooner or later my grandchildren would be sitting on the throne.

“It seems like he had been thinking about this for a while and the Queens just gave him the push that he needed. The faith will make it seem like he bends to the will and whims of his wives but this works in our favor. Joffrey will have more power over the throne then Joanna would have.” 

Father spoke in such a small voice that I did not think that I heard him right but looking at the ground to where Joanna and Rhaenys were giggling with joy all I could think is that my son would be the king that was better than I could have hoped for.

I just wonder what they thought in Dorne; they were the ones that followed the laws but now their prince was shut out of luck. 

Elia POV

Rhaegar was rubbing his brow wearily as he ran his finger through his hair as his indigo eyes showed all the frustration that he would not allow himself to show during the meeting. I had to admit that this had been more than anyone could have anticipated. The stench of pig shit so sharp and pungent ripped me and Rhaegar alike from our scattered thoughts.

My eyes were locked on the horizon over to the hill that I knew the kids were playing with Cersei and Lyanna was resting with them. Even now I could see the tension riddling his shoulder and the small of his back as he made his way over to a gorgeous white stallion. I knew that he was going to speak to his daughter.

After how many failed attempts of trying to convince Rhaegar that he should not be controlled by the wills and whims of his wives they left. I knew that there were going to be more problems down the line but not as many as they started now. Preaching to us about the dance of dragons and how the last time that a woman was heir to the throne it cleaved the realm in two.

Rhaegar with all his skill of words and working people told them that it was not the fact that she was a woman that caused the war. But the influence of a Westeros woman that did not understand that Targaryen women were no ordinary women and as such should not have been held down by conventional means.

When they heard that they knew that there was no changing his mind and they were rather outraged by the fact. Sure, we did not have dragons, but my daughter was more than a pretty face and long legs. She is just as strong as her brothers, faster, smarter, and perfect for the role of Queen. I was not going to let anyone take that away from her let alone her own little brother who is hot temper and prefers showing off his skill rather than being a competent king.

But that is not going to stop the fact that people are going to try and put my children against each other. That thought alone forced my temper to rise as outrage bubbled in my chest and crawl up my throat.

“You know that we are going to have to marry Aegon and Rhaenys together to keep them from fighting for the throne” My sage words do not come as a shock-like I thought that might.

Rhaegar had a calculating look on his face as he nodded his head like he was thinking about the same thing. Though as he spun his chair around letting himself sink further into his chair as he stared out at Tywin leaving to speak with his daughter. His lips were quirked into a sneer as his eyes darkened with an unspoken fury. The exasperation on his face was gone.

“I am aware that I'm aware that even now Tywin is going to his daughter to plan their next move. I am aware that they sent Joanna here to worm her way into the heart of our daughters. I am sure that they think that I am a fool. I allowed her to be foster here so that we could have a hostage. I also agreed to let Joffrey be posted when he turns 10 at Dragonstone because then we have their heir as well.” As Rhaegar spoke he rubbed his jaw wearily as he started to rise.

I could see the way that his muscle grew taunt as a pulsing rage-induced vein began to show in his neck as his creamy skin began to be littered with sweat. As he looked lost in his rage, but his eyes were narrowed as he spoke in a heavy breath.

“We have to be ready to marry Rhaenys off more than once, I have two wives, Aegon had two wives she might have two husbands. Aegon to keep the blood pure and them from arguing and a high-born lord that holds the key to one of the kingdoms. If this comes down to war, we have to be ready.” Stoic and cool I could see the tension that was beginning to plague his muscles slowly began to slip away.

My heart thundered in my chest because I knew that Aegon was not the best when it came to sharing but if that were what it took then he would have to deal with it. But that begged the question who should the second one be. I knew that soon men would be lining up to offer up their own sons.

Among them would be the wardens all but the Stormlands seeing as how Stannis does not have any sons. Which left the Reach, The West, The North, Crownlands, The Iron Islands, and the Riverlands. Rhaegar on the other hand spoke in a cold voice.

“The West is going to put forth the same candidate as the Riverlands, Joffrey but if they think that I'm going to give them the throne they are wrong, the Lions need a sense of humility. As for the other heirs, I am sure that Tyrells will put forth a suggestion the same could be said about the Greyjoy’s, but I do not trust that either. The Martells have their heir to the throne and the North wants nothing to do with the throne. If I had to choose, the reach is our best option, they have the most wealth in turn of crops and land, and something tells me that soon the mines of the Lannister will be empty soon. Let Oberyn know that the Lannister will be plotting to put Aegon against his sister to make sure Jaime is not alone with him” Rhaegar spoke in such a sure and strong voice.

Our king is not as clueless as everyone believes him to be. Now we will see what happens next. 

Jamie POV 

“I knew that Rhaegar had talked about changing the laws of succession and I know that my sister and Lyanna were both pushing for change, but I did not think that it would happen too soon. Only 6 years after taking the throne he has made some major changes. Summerhall is rebuilt for the first time in a long time. More roads are being created and the city is going through a beautification. Nobles are being brought into the capital to be fostered and now women will be here to their families at least for starters with the Targaryens, I am sure the crownlands will be next since they have the blood of old Valyria in their veins. It is a good day for my niece but not as good as for you Lannisters” 

Oberyn melted from the shadows. I didn't even notice that he had gotten back from his trip to the east. It makes you think that he lied about where he was going just so that he could sneak around here without me noticing.

There was this smug smile that pulled at his deep read lips as a bit of win began to taint his lips with some extra coloring. There were these dark obsidian eyes that were taunting me as that same smug smile greeted me. 

I put on my best mocked confused expression as I furrowed my brows and made sure that each word that I spoke was laced with confusion. I knew that by now father and Cersei were already making up new plans even as they speak. 

“I am sure that I do not know what you are talking about? What could I be planning? I am a loyal guard going to the Targaryens nothing more nothing less.” I spoke and for a moment I thought that I might have convinced him.

But I watched the way that Oberyn rolled his eyes like the last thing that he believed was that I had nothing up my armor but it is not like he really expected me to even answer the question honestly. Taking one look at me I knew that he did not believe it. 

That smug look on his face never fell from his face as he looked on at this nephew and just like me, he noticed the fury that filled his eyes. The taste of sand filled my mouth as the soft groans filled my ears as I looked more to the cobblestone training yard. Buckets of sweat slipped down my back as the heat blared down at me. I looked up at the bright blue sky and I wondered if there were dragons still in the sky would Rhaegar have flown down here to say it themselves.

Oberyn leaned against the railing of the balcony as he gave me a narrow stare. There was anger filling his piercing viper-like eyes as he spoke in a cold voice. “If I sense that you are betraying my family, I will not kill you, I will kill your sister and father that you love so dearly. A few well-placed drops of poison are all that it takes.” 

There was this suggestion that filled his voice as I leered at him. I could not help but feel a cold spiking fear slamming into my chest. I knew that he meant it. I am sure that he figured out that my family was planning on beating them. In fact, I knew that he was not going to ever let us forget that.

I was duty-bound to the Targaryens and I killed the mad king. There were plenty of things that I could have done instead of killing him, but I chose to do so. I could have had the other place him in the cell until Rhaegar got back but instead, I chose to shove my sword into his back. 

I knew what the others said about me and I knew that was not going to change and the way that they would all look at me as someone not to be trusted was never going to disappear. I knew that Dorne would be thrilled about this. 

I know that many of them are outraged by what happened to Robert. First, he lost his hand and now he is forced to the icy edge of the world. Now with there a woman that would sit on the throne that he had fought and lost a war for.

High Septon POV 

Rage all-consuming and mind-numbing filled my chest as I looked at the Old Town approaching in the distance the hot azure blue sky leered back at me as the white fluffy clouds were moving slowly through the sky. The heavy moist air force buckets of sweat rolled down my back as I looked to the massive city that lay before me.

Oldtown is one of the largest and oldest cities in Westeros, built by the First Men before the Andal invasion. Do you think that when Oldtown was constructed around the Hightower, that they thought let us give it to women?

No! Sweat rolled down the thick rolls of my fat as I leered at the magnificent ivory tower that helped the Hightowers. I knew that they felt cheated out of the throne from the dance of dragons.

I am sure that if the right amount of prodding and plotting I could convince them to put the crown on the young prince’s head that is if it means that they can marry into the bloodline once more. This time there would be no dragons to cheat the young male heir. 

Oldtown is a labyrinth of wynds, crisscrossing alleys, narrow crookback streets, and markets and as the massive gates began to open I noticed that there were in fact men waiting for us among them was Lord Hightower’s son an heir to the city. He had a grim look on his face as he watched my every move like he was trying to plan out what to say in response to my mood. His brown hair was starting to turn a light gray color.

His dark-colored eyes were locked on me as he spoke in a cold voice “I see that the trip to the capital did not go well. We have already received word that any female child that is born first will in fact inherit the Iron Throne. It is only a matter of time before they extend that law to the other kingdoms." Lord Hightower shook his head like this was the last thing that he wanted to do was give his city away to his daughters. I would not let this foolish kind of desire in the very realms that my faith rules over.

Taking in a heavy breath I felt my shoulder stiff as hate bloomed in my heart as I looked over to my men that were holding up my carriage. I nodded my head firmly, though when I spoke I did so in a lower voice, careful of who listened to my conversion with the lord of the old town.

“We have to be prepared. We have until he crowns the princess in the eyes of all the kingdoms. We will work like Aegon is still the crowned prince. But just in case we are going to need to be prepared to take down all the Targaryens by any means necessary” My lower voice echoed loudly in my own ears. 

As I began to move through the smooth cobblestone streets the scent of honey wine filled the air as Lord Hightower moved slowly at my side the moist riddle air force shuddered down my spine and my senses began to open up. There was a tense silence that fell over us as I watched the walls begin to close behind us as Hightower looked almost enthused like he enjoyed the thought of stealing the throne from Rhaenys. 

I knew that they did not want a woman on the throne anymore than I did; they were not dragon riders anymore. Hightower did not say a word for a few moments; it was not until I noticed the Starry Step that was coming into view.

“Very well but I do not think that it will come to that the King will see that this will not last and that we will not stand for it. He does not have a dragon no matter how much the Targaryens claim that they are dragons in human form. They need our army and our gold and resources. They will see the errors of their ways. If not, they will have a second revolt on their hands in this time, they might not make it out here alive.” Hightower spoke in such a knowing voice that it was hard to say that they were wrong.

I knew that there was a hunger blooming in the young lord’s eyes. His father was at the capital even now working his magic making sure that thing would change, he would whisper in the king's ear about the people’s discontent and he would reverse his decision surely he would see reason or there would be a new tidal wave of blood would be soaking the earth and sun. 


	12. Meet The Scaly Family

Val POV 

The snow was falling through the sky dancing and peppering my skin as I watched the way that the blue icy walls faded from sight the air grew sharper and more crisps as the soft neighbors of my horses started to pick up growing frantic and wild. Her eyes began to wide with fear as I noticed the young Lord Rob Stark, his wild red hair, and big blue eyes had the look of the southern. 

The thought of the southerners forced a sneer to pull at my lips as I leaned back in the saddle the soft scent of hay-filled my nose helping to ease my beating heart. The young lord and the grumpy old lord of the North were riding up in front, their chins jutted out and a proud look in their eyes as we moved south. Soon the snow would begin to rise higher as we made our way into the mountains. 

It was strange the young lord looked like a southern, but the prince had the stink the north about him, sure he had bright indigo eyes of the dragons, but he had the long face of the Starks and the blood of the first men.

Then there were the thick back curls that were rippling down his back His cloak was thick black with a white wolf fur lining the collar. Riding at his side riding a golden mare was a knight with shimmering golden armor.

A snow white-cloaked billowed in the wind and if the snow grew higher than you would not be able to see him. The young prince as if feeling his eyes on me wheeled around to talk to me. Though I could tell that Ser Whent did not like that at all, but he did not say a word. 

We were out of the gift and soon we would be hidden in the forest, it was then that Jon spoke in a warm and gentle voice so as not to scare me.

“So, Val of the free folk try not to freak out” At first there was this river of confusion worming its way through my blood and into my heart. Turning to Jon I watched his bright purple-blue eyes were locked on me only for a moment as he jutted a leather-clad finger upward to the sky.

I could feel my brows furrowing as a cold seeping confusion filled my chest. What could this dragon prince be up to? The wind began to rise as it grew hot and pressurized almost like there was coming this way. Something ominous was trying to claw its way down my throat.

Then I heard three raspy screeches, one more high pitched than the other but all three were staffing and cold as I snapped my head up. I could feel doubt filling my chest as my eyes widened as the clouds broke apart and two breathtaking winged creatures were staring back at me. One was a bright gold color, its scales looked luminous in the light like glowing gold. His wing member was glittering in the morning light. His wingspan had to be 30 feet and he was just a bit larger than a horse at such a young age.

His luminous glowing gold eyes looked like two pools of molten golden dragons, though smoldering and free the eyes locked on me. His tail whipped at the air as dangerous spikes razor-sharp whipped apart the clouds shredding them as he got closer to me. He began to circle over us as he let out a fierce roar or what was supposed to be a war and turned out to be a screech

I could feel the heat of his body as he darted through the air, his long coiling neck whipped back and forth as his snapping jaws opened wide as he roared at me. Like he did not like the idea of me, the or the. A few of them were even crying out in panic.

“Helios bright like the golden sun, with fire twice as hot, he loves to fight, and he can be quite protective but he does tend to be a bit high strong and at other times he is way too lazy. My grandfather says that is just like me at times I do not know how much of that is true.” Jon spoke in a warm voice.

Disbelief flooded my body I did not know what to say or do and if that was not enough then another dragon darted through the air. I watched as a second dragon flew. This dragon had a raspier roar than the golden dragon. This dragon was a pure silver color like the moonlight.

This dragon had the same 30 feet wingspan, but this dragon looks more agile and smooth as its lean body greeted me. A long tail that had to be 15 feet long was whipping back and forth. With a 15-foot long neck curled around as the dragon whipped its head back and forth. A dazzling and radiant silver dragon that flew with ease, its diligent silver eyes were locked on me.

While the golden dragon roared the silver, dragon looked down at me with quite intrigued. Though the one thing that was the same with both dragons was that there was a certain influence behind their eyes that I knew had to be Jon’s influence. This time when Jon spoke there was a light of pride in his eyes like seeing the wonder in my eyes helped to put him at ease.

Did he fear that I would fear the dragon?

“That is Selene the moon made flash, she is diligent, silent, all-knowing and hardly ever rises in anger.” Jon’s voice grew light oozing with pride and joy at the thought of his dragon. I thought that my jaw was going to break off its hinge.

I did not even know how to process any of this though I thought that I would have more time that seemed that I thought wrong. I watched the way that the clouds parted as a third and hopefully a final dragon departed from the sky.

Then there was the third dragon whose body was the color of the azure sky with glittering golden horns, spikes, and wings with streaks of gold moving down its neck. His eyes were slit black pupils and blue eyes speckled with gold. 

Jon spoke again, this time he did so with a softer voice as if he were fearful that the dragon might hear him and target me. “That is Tempest he is wild as a storm, he is wild, strong, loves to fight and stays in the sky every chance that he gets. Not to mention that he loves hunting I think it’s the thrill more than the meat that he gets afterward that he enjoys most.” Jon spoke so carelessly about the dragons as if this were normal.

“How?” My lips were parted in awe as I looked over to see the young prince with a warm smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders casually.

“Guess I am just lucky I had the right bit of magic in my veins, guess I owe some of that to the first men and the blood that flows in my veins,” Jon spoke with a cunning look in his eyes that screamed that there is more to this story than before.

I took in a deep breath waiting with awe as they darted through the air just above us, their long coiling neck lowered so that they could burn us if they perceived us as a threat. 

The young and old lords of the North gave us warm smiles like it was fun to see someone that was not afraid by the sight of the dragons. I did not know what to make of them as I leaned back in my saddle trying to take in the sight of the sky.

The last blue sky was blanketed by the thick gray clouds that usually littered the sky this far north. At this moment it became clear, the reason that the young prince was moving into the mountains was to hide the dragon. 

“Why hide them from your family?” My inquisitive tone shocked Jon.

But soon the shock was fading away and this cold hate lingered in his stare as his eyes turned cold and jaded as his bright indigo turned a deep purple almost black color. There was a distant look on his face as he spoke in a grim and cold voice. 

“My family was complicated six years ago. My father married my mother, taking his second wife. Her betrothed was outraged by this and caused a war. My father won but not before a lot of lives were lost. A lot of people blame my mother, my sister, and I for the war, if my parents knew that I had dragons that would make things even tenser then they already are. My uncle believes it would be better for me to keep them a secret and I agreed.” Jon spoke with a distant look in his eyes and sage words echoed.

I could tell that he did not want to talk about it but I knew that there was this dangerous air about him that told me that I would have to be careful with him when it came to his family. I simply nodded my head as a warmth formed in my heart as I watched them darting through the air forcing the wind to whip up.

The snow was crunching under the hooves of my horse began to sizzle as the warmth of their bodies burned away the snow. There were really dragons in the world again and seeing these three gave me a rush of excitement that made me feel like I was flying.

Dragons were real and they were here on the edge of the world with me and with this charming prince. I could not help the burst of excitement and laughter that left my lips as I gave the dragons one last glance before talking casually with the prince. This was going to be an entertaining few year.


	13. A Year Later In Kings Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter of the day

Rhaegar POV 

I leered at the walls bouncing my twin sons who were now a year old. The sight of them was more than enough for me to chase away my rage. But even today it felt like my rage was going to consume me. 

I leaned back against the smooth leather headboard for my chair. The heat was stifling and all-consuming as sweat dripped down my back today; there was no wind, only hot moist air drenching my skin. The scent of pig shit was starting to lesson as the remodeling of the city was helping with that as well. 

Tyrion Lannister, I did not like him or trust him any more than his father or brother, but he made good points about the sewage system. Sure, the old king and good queen made some serious improvements but the stink of shit and the muck in Flea Bottom and other parts of the city are not getting any better. 

The air started to grow crisper and cleaner and soon the filth-ridden scent might disappear and soon. That helped to put me at ease knowing that at the very least the city was flourishing under my rule even if it is just the buildings. 

Smiling gently at my boys, gurgling their words and spit riddled lips glistening, they were staring up at me with wide awe-filled eyes, deep obsidian and gentle indigo eyes locked on me. Both were shoving their toes deep into his mouth as a wide smile pulled at their lips as their gums ripped into the tender flesh of their feet. I could not help but smile warmly at the sight of them as I felt my roaring rage begin to ebb. 

I was singing them a song as warmth was doing my flutter in both my words and my chest. I loved seeing them as the doors were flung open. I noticed my daughters were running into the room, their eyes wild with joy.

Their mother was rushing in behind them, a stern look in her grey eyes as I noticed the rage in her stare. Her lips were pulled into a grim line as bright wide eyes of the children locked on me, filling with gentle tears. 

“Father!” I listened to the high-pitched wines of my twin children

The excitement in their stares told me that they wanted something, and they did not want to be told. My wife was huffing and puffing her thick brown curls were rolling down her back as I noticed the sweat-drenched silk that littered her skin. I notice Elia walking into the room with my youngest daughter in her arms bouncing her happily as I notice the beads of sweat rolling down her face. 

Elia leered at me, one hand resting her hip while the other bounced the baby. Lyanna on the other hand’s creamy colored skin looked a bit clammy as my daughter fussed in her good mother's arms. 

Her head rested on her chest as stormy gray eyes were wide as her merry little fist were grabbing at Elia’s as her tuffet of brown hair from when she was a baby was now long brown pin-straight hair that rolled down to her shoulder. She had a long face but her white skin was a Targaryen. Giggling and babbling without a care in the world I wished that my wives could say the same. Lyanna was the first one to begin to lecture me. 

“Do not even think about it Rhaegar they cannot simply do what they want, Jaehaera thinks that she can do what she wants when she wants, she spends all of her days riding avoiding the Lannister girl. I will not let the twins do the same. They are going to be polite and meet the little lords of the Reach in the hopes of finding them a suitable match.” Lyanna gave me a determined look on her face that screamed. Do not dare try to argue with me. 

Elia had a weak smile on her face as her body and eyes glistened with warmth as she looked at the younger girls of the family. There was this loving mothering aura around her. It was hard to believe that at one point they had been at odds when I first told them about the marriage, a weak smile pulled at my face as I shifted my eyes to look at my daughters. 

Selena’s periwinkle colored eyes were locked on me so big and round that I found it hard to tell her no, her silver hair and long streaked glimmering gold that there were wild curls that framed her face. She had the high cheekbone of the Targaryens and the smooth creamy skin of the Valyrians. Her eyes twinkled in the light like she knew that she almost had me and all she had to do was pour on a little bit more. 

Any other time I might have given in but all I could think is the whisper would only grow more frantic only this time they would say that my children swayed my moods and my choices. I sighed heavily as I looked over to my sweet little Vaena. 

She was everything that her sister was not, where her sister was wild and headstrong, she was kind and gentle. Where her sister had the looks of the Valyrian she had the looks of the North. She had the Starks long face but there was a beauty to her that could outshine even the highest of noblewomen or royalty. 

Where Selena had silver hair with gold highlights, Vaena had thick brown pin-straight hair that rolled down to her waist. While Selena had periwinkle eyes Vaena had deep glimmering smoke gray eyes that shone in the light. Though just like the rest of the Targaryens she had a fiery temper that when raised would be a force of nature. 

Sighing heavily, I leered at my wife. They knew that we could not be looking weak. A lot of the lords were outraged by this new proposal and I am sure by now that news has even reached the North. I wonder what Jon thinks about all of this. I knew that Rhaenys was thrilled she was studying when she was not playing with Joanna. 

Rhaenys was talking about starting to sit in on my meeting with the small council and that forced some pride into my heart. She is a smart girl even from a 9-year-old. A warmth bubbled in my chest as I spoke in a strong and forceful voice as the air grew tense. 

“Go on with your mothers, meet the nice Tarlys, Tyrells, and the Redwyne twins. Go on and later you can have as many sweet tarts that you want after you have talked to them.” I spoke in a loud voice watching as pouts threatened to pull at their pouty pink lips.

There was a warmth to my voice that forced both the girl's eyes to widen as they rushed to the room bursting giggles leaving the room, the little terror twins were rushing off with Lyanna sighing heavily. 

“Do not think that I will be putting those girls to bed hopping up on all those sweets Rhaegar” Lyanna's motherly and stern tone always has a way of forcing me to chuckle as she rushes off after the girl. 

Elia remained even after the loud slappy of the front doors forced all three babes to let out a startled cry. There was panic in their eyes as I began to bounce them gently in my arms. I could not help but smile as I looked at their eyes that were welling with tears but slowly subsiding with each passing moment that went by. 

Elia moved swiftly with a long graceful side until she was at my side, a warmth billowing in her eyes as she crossed the room with ease. Her eyes were shifted from the babes to me as I sighed heavily taking in a long steady breath, I knew what was coming next. 

“The lords from some of the regions are less than pleased but they are not making a stink about it. Take Hightower; they are the heart of the faith; they of course do not think that women should lead and that is not all that shocking. I am sure that thanks to Bear Island we already have women leading. That said it would still take a great deal of work. All of it will” Her voice was cautious and calculating just like the day that the faith was here. 

“Arthur comes here, I want to ask you something!!” My oldest friend and confidant were sure to tell me the truth no matter what position I had. 

Not a moment later I watched as a man in gleaming named golden armor and a snow-white cape cam stalking into the room. Dawn rested on his back as dark violet eyes were locked on me as his golden hair gleamed in the light as his eyes warmed my heart. 

He was clean-shaven and a smug smile pulled at his lips as he grinned at me. Though I could see the grim look in his eyes as he knew what this was about, he was going to wait for me to say it. 

I knew that I must have had my own grim look on my face as I looked over to my wife Elia’s gentle obsidian eyes were patience and kind as she looked over to our dearest friends. 

“What do you think I should do? Rhaenys will be queen and marry her brother but that might not be enough to keep the kingdoms loyal. I was thinking about marrying her to Tyrell. They have the most food, land, and money.” I spoke in a sage voice. 

Arthur’s eyes grew gentle as I watched the wheels behind his stare starting to turn, it almost looked like he was fighting off a smile. Like seeing Rhaenys married to two men was the most fun thought in the world. I understood the faith would not let this stand: two wives were bad enough but two husbands. They would have something to say about that but if I had the reach the heart of the faith is the reach if I have that then they will find it a lot harder to Revolt. 

“I know that the faith will have a heart attack if this happens but if you can secure the support of the Reach like I am sure you have thought of this. Then you will have less manpower.” Arthur spoke as a devious twinkle at the thought of playing the faith. 

There was a long pause between us when I nodded my head firmly it was like I thought but this time when Arthur spoke I knew that it had nothing to do with my plan to marry Rhaenys off. 

“Oswell, he has sent a letter though it was glib and lacks any real detail, all it really ever says is that all is fine, that there is no risk to the prince and that he is training as a page and soon a squire to Ser Jory Castle. I know that Lyanna values the Castle family dearly and trusts them with the prince's training but there is just something off about his letters. I will feel better if the next letter comes from the prince or at the very least you send one of us to go down for a visit.” Arthur's voice echoed in my ears telling me that his concerns had some merit. 

I smile warmly at Arthur I knew that he cared for all of my children equally but he had a sore spot for Jon, he was a kind boy but he is wild and free like his mother, he has an even temper and it takes a lot to get it to rise out of him but when he did he was dangerous and he rested in his rage. Arthur taught him how to wield a blade. 

Though I had no worries about my son in the North in fact he was more of a Northern then he was southern. I knew that if I ever thought about going to the North I would be leaving at a poor time and sending Arthur would not help anything. 

A warm smile pulled at my lips as I leaned down to look at my two sons and then turned to look at my daughter. They are the ones that I needed to worry about. Ned and Rickon would not let anything happen to him and I could not be worried about the North; they were the most remote and never fought for the game of thrones. 

Though I do try to make at least 2 trips each year in the hopes of keeping good relationships and being current with their affairs. It is a lot harder to do without dragons like with the Targaryens from old. 

“Jon is fine Arthur you worry too much if it seems like Whent is being glib then it is only because there is nothing going on in the North. Jon will be a knight by the time that he comes back. Leave them be for now” 

I knew that my voice had a commanding edge but there was now a cold tension to the air that made me think that just maybe things are not what they seemed. But for the moment I mentioned the strange feeling I had to worry about the faith and that they are planning. Then there is the Lannister with all this that is even one less thing that I want to deal with. 

“Plus, we have more things to worry about. I am planning a progression to show the kingdoms that I see in my daughter. We will start with the Crownlands then go to Stormlands, Riverlands, the Vale, Dorne, the Reach, and finally the West. I do not want to risk going North with the snow and the harsh winds. Who knows if we would be able to make it back to the capital in a proper fashion? Plus, the Northerns are not too welcoming to us Targaryens that do not have any Stark blood.” My voice was warm and gentle as my mind raced for the preparations. 


	14. One Year Benchmark In The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second one of the day

Rob POV 

The chinking of the steel made my ears rattle whenever I tried to parry one of Ser Jory's blows. Right and left his blunted sword assaulting my shield. His barrage was never-ending. I managed to keep my chest up as I heard the giggles of a young girl. Looking over my shoulder I could see Jon. He had a charming and warm smile on his face as he talked casually with the free folk girl. 

She was teaching him the old tongue and he was teaching her high Valyrian, Jon would be next to fight and he did not look worried like me. I could feel my rage boiling as I looked to the sky to see Helios. He was darting through the moisture of the heavy blankets of snow slapped against me. I was freezing but Jon and Val did not seem the least bit affected. While Selene sat behind them her head rested in Jon's lap.

Her glittering silver wings were sparkling in the light as her tail was resting beside them razor-sharp white spikes rested in the ground as the sizzling body heat melted away the light layer of snow on the ground. They were so relaxed like they did not have a care in the world and that drove me mad. 

Tempest snapped and snarled somewhere in the woods even now I could feel the flush of heat even from here. I knew that he had to be hunting and he loved it here. I knew that he had more fun here with fewer humans around with just Jon. He only had to share with Selene and Helios. He seemed to like Val well enough but if she moved too fast, he still snapped at her at times.

With a random burst of energy, I lurched forward. I lifted my shield and slashed forward, finally touching Jory's shoulder for the first time. But the moment that I hit him I knew that it was a mistake.

I watched as his eyes were widening with rage as a smug smile pulled at his lips like he no longer had to hold back. Soon his retort was merciless, my arms were burning, and my back cracked as sharp stabbing spasms of pain rushed down and up my spine. 

Soon I would be tired under the weight of the man’s barrage of slashes and then I would be dead. My mind was starting to grow weary and the only thing that I could think of was that I wanted to rest early in the morning. I did not have my breakfast yet and here I was getting pounded while Jon got to sit with his dragon and pretty girl and do nothing. 

But in that one mindless moment was all the Jory needed and the blunted sword touched padded shoulders. Even though the blade was blunted and slammed hard into my shoulder forcing a burning pain to bloom in my shoulder as I leered at Jory, there was this smugness in his stare as the force of his hit forced me to slam into the ground. 

The soft neighs filled my ears as I slammed against the ground, the crunching of snow and the cold ice hit my skin as I let out a soft groan, I could hear Val laughing at me as Jon spoke in a coy and worried voice. 

“Are you alright Rob?” Jon’s questioning voice filled my ears 

I started to peel off the ground flopping onto my back to look up to see Jon looming over me, bright indigo eyes locked on me as a worried smile pulled at his pink lips. 

“It seems you are dead!” Ser Jory teased me 

I looked up to see him on a chocolate brown mare giving out an approving neigh as my own black mare shook her head heavily, her wild black mane whipping in the air. Chocolate brown eyes that almost looked to be ashamed gleaming in the eyes of the young mare. 

I felt a wave of shame running over me as my face began to heat up as I pulled myself from the ground as I ignored the look that Jon was giving me. I could only hear the giggles of Val as she laughed at me. The thought of her laughing at me forced my lips to pull into a sneer as a rage bubble in my blood. 

“One more round!” I demanded stubbornly, as my chest heaved as I struggled to breathe the icy wind made it almost impossible to sweat as the soft screeches of Selene filled my ears, I looked back to see pity filling her silver eyes as she looked at me. Helios let out a strange roar that almost sounded like laughter. Even the damn dragon was mocking me; outrage bloomed in my chest. 

“You are done Rob, Prince Jaehaerys it's your turn '' There was a commanding boom to Jory’s voice. 

I looked over to Jon there was a smug warmth to his face as I noticed Darksister resting off to the side next to Val. She had bright gray eyes that were warm and invested in Jon.

Jon groaned when he heard this, the lance was not really his greatest strength, but with Val watching I knew that he was not going to go down easy. Her pink lips were quirked into a worried voice. 

I pulled myself off the ground and walked over to sit next to Val. Selene gave me a bored look, one that said do not come over next to me. Her dazzling body was glowing the light, her scales seemed to be soaking in the early morning rays. Giving her scales this luminous look to them that always managed to take my breath away. I could not help but admit that I am eager to watch Jon get pummeled the same way that I was. 

My body ached and watching Jon swallow hard and grasped the lance from the ground and carefully climbed the smooth brown mare as the heat began to rise in the air it was like the whole world stopped. The trained yard swirled around me. The smooth snow-covered grass was littered with men. Both free folk and Northerners came to stay with us from Winterfell. We have only been here for a few months but in those months, I had seen a change in Jon. 

I knew that his strength with a lance was hard-earned, that was one thing that never changed, he is working tirelessly with Ser Oswell. I could always sense a tension between the two of them but if there was one thing that they both agreed on it was that Jon had to be more than a good soldier. 

He could be a great one that excelled in all forms of combat. He was not a Valyeron, but he excelled in handling the rigging of a ship, he fought well with all weapons including the lance but preferred his sword. Saying that lances and jousting were for perfume lords and point fewer tourneys. Something he got from the Northern side of the family and now that I looked at him, I knew that his time here had changed him. 

He was wild and free but also kind and headstrong, he had been learning a lot from his grandfather about our people's history and the history of the Targaryens. He had been spending more and more time in the library learning all that he could about the dragons. The dragons after being out here for months had grown even faster than at Winterfell. They were nearly two years old and we already bigger the horse and had a wingspan of 40 feet and growing fast. 

Even now as Selene rested beside Val while Helios flew through the sky, I could see the eyes of the walls of the keep. It was a small keep, but Jon spent most of his time with the free folk. Learning their ways and sleeping in the snow as if I do not care. There were more than a few times that I would find him curled up with his dragons outside early in the morning.

Looking out the corner of my eye I noticed grandfather leaning against the smooth cobblestone walls of the small keep. There was a medium size great hall, off in the distance I knew that there were a few weird wood trees where we wanted to pray every few days. Grandfather’s long face looked grim as he smiled gently at Jon watching as he pulled himself together, giving Val one last compassionate smile before driving his horse forward. 

I noticed Jon gritting his teeth as he used his lance. I watched as his muscles began to tighten under his boiled leather. His eyes were cold and a determined look on his face. I watched the lance slammed so hard into Jory's body that the lance splintered apart. 

I knew that they were supposed to break easily but as Jon wheeled his mare around, I watched her legs prance just a bit higher as she was happy to have Jon as her rider. The master of arms though a second lance that he gripped it with ease. His fingers were clad in black leather gloves with fur lining. 

Jory had a proud smile on his face as they both came roaring at each other. Nervousness echoed in the air as I looked over to watch them. They broke 3 more lances before Jon dropped to the ground with a light groan but he, at last, rolled onto his knees landing gracefully. 

Val clapped her hand as she spoke in a rather impressed voice, “Well done Jon, shall we start out sword lessons, or are you playing with these foolish little tourney games.” She jutted her chin outwards as her honey-blond hair was pulled back into a tight knot as her pure white clothes were lined with fur. 

Jon chuckled gently at her. I knew that he fancied her. There was a time that they were not spending time together and I knew that the dragon liked her even though Helios did not like people. I could not help the small twinge of rage that built in my chest at the thought I was hoping that I would be happy here but there was a part of me that was starting to grow jealous of Jon. 

“Before you go off Rob, Jon there is something that you should know we have received word from Winterfell.” Grandfather’s voice was grim.

I knew that it could have been bad news; he did not have a pleasant look on his face either. It was mute of any emotion. Jon seemed to notice it as well because he gave Val a firm nod as if to tell her that he would be there in a moment. 

All she did was roll her eyes as she started to rise from the ground gripping tightly to Darksister, there was a coldness in her eyes as she looked at the pulsing ruby on the hilt. With a long steady stride, she was standing before Jon with a warm smile on her face as a flirty sparkle in her gray eyes as she handed off the sword. I knew that she was running off to the free folk as Selene constantly snored in her spot. Black smoke rising high into the sky. 

When she's gone, grandfather gave us a warm look as he spoke in a patient and cool voice, one that let us know that we were not in trouble and that the news that he had to tell us had nothing to do with us. 

Even as we stood still, and the air grew just a bit tenser I watched as Tempest moved out of the forest. His thickly plated body was growing more muscular; he loved to go hunting. There were times that the three dragons could be found fighting against each other for a half-burned corpse of a sheep. 

Now I noticed the sizzle of his blood against his hot skin. He took off high into the air with a furious crack of his wings. He went back and forth, stalking the sky; dangerous glinting eyes were locked on us. Grandfather did not seem the least bit phased as he spoke in a rather cool yet urgent voice.

“Well, Jon your parents have made a decision that from this point the Targaryen heirs will follow Dornish law. Your brother Aegon is no longer the crowned prince. But your sister Rhaenys is the crown princess. I am sure that you know what this means every lord with enough status will go after your sister to be her new husband. Joffrey the four-year-old Lannister is already plotting when he turns 10, he will be fostered at Dragonstone, while his elder sister Joanna, are going to the capital. Seems like they are going to try and worm their way into the good grace of your parents in the hopes of making princesses and princes out of them. It is imperative now more than ever that we keep the dragons safe.” Grandfather's stoic and worried filled voice echoed deep in my ears. 

I could tell that he was struggling to keep his face naturally. We all knew that he hated the Lannisters for what happened to his eldest son. I let that thought sink in as Jon shrugged his shoulder like he did not have a care in the world. When he spoke, he did so with the same cleverness in his voice. 

“So Rhaenys is going to be queen, big deal and the Lannister can cozy up to my parents all they want they will not get marriage alliances. Father will most likely marry Aegon to Rhaenys to appease the faith and keep the prince happy. But that does not mean everything if the other kingdoms feel jolted because they didn’t get the chance to marry Rhaenys.” He rolled his eyes casually before giving grandfather a warm smile speaking in a casual tone. 

“I'll send father and mother a letter before the end of the day, and on another note, I have three dragons that pose no real threat.” Jon waved casually as if he did not care. 

Ser Oswell looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull when he heard the news even as Jon walked away with Val, Ser Oswell stayed put. Even though any other time he would have yelled at Jon saying that a prince does not play with peasants. Instead, he froze in place. I am sure that he was thinking that this could happen. 

“What is the king thinking? This could cause an uprising if he's not careful” Ser Oswell spoke in a panicked voice. 

I was not paying attention though I was staring at Jon, he walked off like he did not have a care in the world. He has just bumped down from the throne again and he acted as if he was above the politics of the West. 

I am sure that he was looking forward to his sparring season with Val. I knew that he liked her, but she was low born, and his father would never approve of it. I knew that for sure as I took a deep breath and I noticed a Grandfather studying me. There was a warmth to his stare that told me that he could see my indecision and worry that was blooming in my stare and my heart. 

“Come let’s have some warm spiced cider I'm sure that you are starting from your morning practice” Grandfather spoke in a warm voice love lighting his gray eyes. 

Even as he spoke, I watched as Selene jumped up from the ground, prowling after Jon, her winged arm pushed her forward as her back legs dug deep into the ground as he followed Jon. 

While Helios was flying from above him but had glowing golden eyes that were locked on him, I knew that they would not let anything happen to Jon. This somehow made me feel even more bitter than before we were in the north and I have not seen one dire wolf. I wished that I had a symbol of my family's house. 

I knew that people looked at Jon and said that he looked more like my father than I did, and he is a Targaryen. I sighed heavily shaking the jealous thought of my head as I made my way into the hall with my grandfather. I knew one thing for sure I was not going to be able to stay here much longer. 

Jon POV 

The icy wind chilled my lugs as I looked to see bright gray eyes locked on me letting me not look away as I noticed two blades in either hand. She had this smug look on her face that told me that she thought that this would be easy. 

A small playful smile pulled at my lips as I taunted her as the soft crunch of snow-filled my ears as my leather boots slammed against the snow-laden ground. 

“You might have two swords, but this is Valyrian steel. The sharpest and strongest metal in the world.” Even as I spoke, I hefted Darksister. There was something about looking at the thin blade that forced a warm smile to form on my lips. 

When the free folk tries to grab the handle, they would recoil in pain as fear would fill their eyes, they would ask what is wrong with my blade. Each time I would tell them that they are going mad that there was nothing wrong with the blade. 

But occasionally, someone would hold the blade too long and I would see their hands turned a candy red burned from gripping the hilt to long as the scent of burning flesh would fill my nose. It made me wonder if there was some magic in my blade. Like there was in my blood and in the blood of my dragons. 

I did not have long to ponder on it as Val gave me a dazzling yet murderous look as she dashed forward. She brought both of her blades down over her head. Spark flew as the soft clang of metal filled my ears forcing Selene to snap her head up from where she was resting. 

The snow under her had melted away but new blankets of snow were covering her burning skin soft sharp, pops and sizzles to fill the air but the more that the snow grew the more she was covered. 

Helios let out a screech like he was rooting for me as I hefted Darksister over my head to block the blow, there was a warm smile on my face as I pivoted all my weight to my right foot while my left slammed into Val’s chest. There were times that I feared that I would hurt her, but her eyes came alive when she knew that I was doing my all against her. 

She had two glimmering white steel blades in her hands as the black hue of Darksister looked to be thirsting for blood. Neither of us made a move; we were circling each other as the wargs of the free folk were looking on me with intrigue and wonder. 

Many of them were teaching me how to warg into the minds of my dragons. I knew that if I could do that then I would be the first dragon lord to ride more than one dragon and slip into their skin.

We were stalking each other for a few moments. I could even feel the burning stare of Jory as he watched me. I knew that it was not very knightly of me to fight a girl, but I could not help but smile as I made the first move.

I lurched forward I feel my toes digging into the leather soles of my boots as I force myself to move just a bit faster slashing upwards with my mighty blade I expected to see the panic in the eyes of Val but there was this warmth and excitement in her eyes as she put up her left sword to block while her right slammed into my boiled leather. She used the blunted part, but it hurt like a bitch. 

Just as she was about to go into a duel sword thrust, I rolled to my right, watching her looking ready to attack me. I could not help but smile as I felt alive a wild primal excitement bubbled in me.

All three dragons let out excited screeches filled my ears. Tempest and Helios began to attack each other with playful nips all the while. Selene rolled her eyes as if to say boys will be boys.

"If you do not pay attention you will lose your head." Val snarled 

I watched her two blades coming down on me. Rolling to my left I thrust my blade watching it cut easily through the air letting my blade stop just at her throat.

The sweet singing of steel cutting through the air filled my ears as sweaty warm tendrils ran down our backs. Adrenaline forced my heart to pump faster, as Helios and Tempest fought with screeches that shook the earth. Val was looking up at me with wide eyes as she gripped her tightly to her swords. I knew that if this were a real battle that he would not stop, that she would keep fighting until she was dead, or I was. 

“I do not need to pay attention when you make it so easy.” My voice was low and taunting as I grinned at Val.

Her lips curled into a playful smile as she slapped my blade to the side tackling me to the ground. Pinning my arms behind my head with ease as the icy cold snow slammed against my back forcing a warm smile to pull at my lips as my heart thundered it boomed right out of my chest. 

I knew that my face had to be burning bright red from embarrassment as I noticed how close her lips were to my own. Soft purrs erupted from Selene's lips forcing us both to snap our heads up to look at her. 

There was a warmth bubbling in my chest as there was an almost scaly smile on her face like she knew what was going on with us. Her nostrils flared as I rolled my eyes as I could only guess what was running through her mind.

Lately, I felt the bond between her and her brother growing stronger. It was to the point that at times I could hear their voices in my mind, and I could only wonder what she was thinking now. 

Sweat peppered my skin as I looked away to see Val. She did not seem the least bit embarrassed; instead, she was detained in her eyes as she dipped her head back. But at that moment just as I thought that she was going to tip her head down and kiss me I could hear a man clearing his throat. 

Looking over my shoulder I could see a man with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes locked on me. He had the same high cheekbones as Val only he had a thick heavy beard covering his face. 

He was leering at me; he would often tell me that I was far too young to steal me a spear wife just yet. Whatever that means I just thought that Val was a good friend, one of the few that I had. 

I smiled sadly at her as she jumped up from my lap making her way over to her father giving me one last smile before making her way back to her tent with her father. I smiled watching them go as the burning gaze of Selene was locked on me. As if today I went running after her but the moment I just laid in the snow. 

Looking up at the bright bluegrass only for a moment as I realized that it has been nearly 2 years since I left and while we have ordered Whent to keep sending letters. Taking in a deep breath I pulled myself off the ground looking at the young free folk that I hung out with, among them being an older boy Tormund Gaintsbane. 

He had the same fiery burning red hair and bright blue eyes that had a way of popping out of his skull. He fought with two axes and even now I could see him even now sharpening his axes as I watched him as I started to stalk off to my own tent. It was one of the largest tents of the free folk. I prefer it to spend my time in the castle. The room was not nearly enough to house my dragons and I felt better around them. 

Stalking into my tent I looked at the glimmering white silk tent as I walked into the tent to see the plush pillows that I laid on with thick fur laden blankets. A small desk that we wrapped in leather and covered with papers rested in front of me. I knew that hidden beneath that desk was an iron chest that held three dazzling eggs.

The soft shrieks of the dragons filled my ears and while I was here, I felt a sense of peace and ease. I no longer feared that they might fly off and people would find out. Here high up in the mountains the air might have been thin, but it was crisp and fresh and there was not any fear that my father might find out that they were here. But who knows if they were going to be old enough to fight off against the will of the other Targaryens? 

Dropping into the smooth leather chair I sat there sinking further into the chair I was only seven, but it felt like I had always been older than that. Taking in a long steady breath my chest expanded as my fingers moved to the quill. 

At a young age, I learned my letter and how to read and write since most of my family time was devoted to prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys. Hunching over my table I write in smooth blocky letters that were not my best, but they were better than any other eight years old. 

“Dear father and mother, I hope that these letters find you well. I have been having a great time here with Uncle Ned and grandfather. I have met all kinds of people and am studying to be a knight under Ser Jory. He might not be one of the fancy knights of the south, but he is skilled, and I looked forward to learning more from him. I do not blame either of you for sending me away. I know that things are tense in the capital and the realm is still healing. I hope that when I come back it will be better. I have made friends with the free folk; they are not the savages and murderers that the southerners make them out to be. I am also seeing them with the mountain clans of the north and cannot wait to see what else the north has in store for me. I hope all is well with my half-siblings and the Dornish queen. Love Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen.” 

I signed the letter at the bottom and leaned back in the chair starting off as I listened to the soft whispers of the wind and the screeching and snaps of three dragons filled my ears. Once thinking about dragons was a dream that would never happen now, I knew better than that. 

The thought that I would bring not one but three dragons back in the world forced my chest to bloom with pride and prominence. Not to mention the other three eggs that I am still not sure what to do with. 

Rolling up the letter and stamping the smooth crimson dragon seal I moved onto the next two letters that I would be writing. With a soft and sure hand, I started to write my letters for two of the most important women in my life. Jae and Dany, I had written them one letter each at least once a week. 

I loved Dany and her face flashed across my mind more than a few times each night. Sometimes I would wake up with her name on my lips. Now would be no different and as for Jae she was my twin and there were times that I would close my eyes and I swear that I could see through her mind and now looking at the capital through her eyes. 

Even now I could close my eyes and see her patting the soft long face of a smoke gray filly. I could feel her bubbling excitement and joy as her deep-seeded hatred for the Lannister flooded into my mind. 

“Jon?” A soft husky and questioning voice filled my ears 

I looked up from my thoughts to see my grandfather. There was a warmth in his deep gray eyes that we are sorry and cold as he gave me a warm and genuine smile, one that screamed love. 

I knew that this had something to do with the new rules at least that is what I thought was going on. Until he opened his mouth to speak in his soft mournful voice. 

“Rob at the end of this year he is going back home to see his brothers and sisters. I thought that I should be the one to tell you, he had been upset. I guess that he used to be the young lord and warden of the North and now he is the cousin of the world's first dragon lord in how many centuries.” Guilt bubbled in my chest as I thought about Rob now that I think about it. 

I have Tormund, Val, and the rest of the free folk to teach me how to hunt, fight, and ride in the true north. I knew that I did not need Rob, but it was nice to have my family with me shaking my head heavily and gesturing to the letter that rested in my hands. 

“Okay, I wrote this letter to my father and mother to show them that all is well in the north. Can you have it sent off? I also have a letter for Jae and Dany” A warmth billowed in my chest. 

I looked at my grandfather. He had that same grim look that I had on my face right about now. “Okay I will send it off, it's going to be cold tonight so maybe you should stay in the keep tonight.” His voice was not forceful or cold. 

He knew that commanding me would not work and gentle touch but too gentle and then I would not listen, so an even mix was needed. But if there was one thing that I was not going to do then I was not going to go into the keep. 

“I'll stay with my dragon’s thanks; I'll see you for dinner though” I did not mind the cold. In fact, I snuggled up with three dragons at my back. I do not think that I could ever get cold again. Grandmother gave me a cold look but nodded his head firmly before making his eye out of the tent leave me alone. 

Not a few moments after he left Ser Whent came into the tent I knew that he did not like me sleeping outside but I preferred to be with my dragons. Something that we often argued he called them mindless and that I had to be careful. I knew that he was not happy about it, but he kept the secrets of the dragon. 

Now though, who knew if he was going to keep that secret, his black eyes told me that he wanted to talk about my father's choice to make Rhaenys the Queen. I did not care if anyone was better than that half with Aegon. He cared more about fighting than he did about reading books and learning to expand his cultural horizons. 

“My prince you should write to your father and tell him that this is a drastic decision and not one that you support. Now is the time to tell him about the dragons.” Whent spoke in a hurried voice, one that echoed fear and worry that something might go wrong. 

Looking at his scrunched up camel nose I knew that he was only thinking about the best interest of my father but only of my father. That did not sit right with me, these were the first dragons to mere existence in a few centuries.

They are still young and can be chained down and taken. I will not have them in the capital without me for fear of what might happen to them. They are a part of me and existed in my soul and I was not going to let them be injured because of the greed of others. 

“I'm not even a grown man yet and I'm the 3rd child and second prince. What makes you think that my father would listen to anything I had to say? While we are on the matter why would you think that telling him that I have dragons would change that? Do you really know the thought that he would make me or Aegon the king? They are my dragons and no one else,” Dark eyes storming with outrage, confusion, and doubt swirled in his star. 

“Dragons weapons that are unique and special ounces, Helios, and Selene are bound to me and Tempest while we share a bond, I will never ride him. That means that there is one free dragon available and if we get back to the capital with the said dragon, all the vipers, planners, and schemers will come out in full force. Trying to curry favor with the Targaryens only to stab them in the back once they have Tempest. My uncle believes that we should not tell my father about the dragons because they would take them away. I knew that would not be possible once I bond with them and they would not have chosen anyone else. I decided to keep this secret because Dragons are flames made flesh, they are the ultimate weapon, and anyone will do anything to have them. When they are full-grown and only then when I revealed their existence. So, from the moment this is the best decision and I would appreciate it if you do not question it again.” I spoke in a menacing voice watching Ser Whent thinking over my logic. 

I could see the wheels turning behind his dark eyes as he left but a heavy and resigned sigh not a few minutes later he took in a heavy breath. He nodded his head speaking in a remote and understanding voice before making his way out of the tent. 

“Very well my prince I understand your logic of thinking and if you think that it will do more harm than good to reveal the dragons at such a young age then so be it.” With a firm nod, he left the tent. Leaving me to wonder what was going on in the capital. 

_A few hours later_

I tossed and turned under my blanket. I could no longer take the silence, throwing my blankets back from my body, taking only the top bare skin blanket before making my way out of the tent. The howling wind filled my ears as I pulled on a pair of fur-lined leather boots. Making my way out into the open air. It was crisper and cleaner in the middle of the night, the black night as the starry white and blue stars were staring back at me. 

The soft snores of Helios filled my ears as I noticed Selene her diligent silver eyes were locked on me even from here, I could make out the three scaly bodies they were just on the tousled of the camp. Wrapping my blanket formed on my arms I started to make my way over the burned grass. I could see bones black and charred staring back at me as a warm smile pulled at my lips. 

Tempest slowly opened his right scaly blue lid blue and gold eyes were locked on me as he stirred from his sleep. Helios let out a soft purr that surprised me. I know that you are here, but I am not waking up to say hello to you. Selene on the other hand, unlike her brother, was wide awake and filled with joy to see me. Her body was glowing as it soaked up the moon's rays, I know that she spent most of her days sleeping and her night's hunting. 

There were times that I saw myself in her, calm, intelligent, and gentle and alive during the night and a half dead during the day. But there were times that I saw myself in Helios too, itching for a fight and strong-willed thinking that I knew everything. It forced a warm smile from my face as I dropped next to Tempest, the wildest of the bunch. There was something about him that made me think of Dany. 

I leaned into his smooth scaly chest as the heat from his chest bloomed over me already forcing me to sweat. His long coiling neck began to shift until his lean blue skull and dazzling golden horns were resting on my lap. I pet his head as Selene looked on with interest and almost childlike eyes.

I knew that she would be taking off soon to find her next meal. A soft sigh left my lips as my chest deflated as my own legs began to grow heavy. At first, I was exhausted in my tent, but I could never fall asleep now I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open. There was just something about being here with my dragons that had a calming effect. As my lids slowly began to close my dreams were plagued with images of Dany and Val. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they found out later about Rhaenys because its difficult to get a message in and out of the North because they are trying to slow down the spies.


	15. A Ominous Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the day   
> Also Val won't be going to the capital  
> Her relationships with jon is going to end before he goes south

Daenerys POV 

The wind roared in my heart and the soft neighs of the horse filled my ears like the sweet scent of hay-filled my nose as the moist air splattered my skin. I looked behind me to see Jae. She was rushing after me with a wild smoke gray filly, wild gray eyes filled with locks on me. 

“Don't think that you are going to beat me Dany my mother is the best rider of the North.” Jae laughed happily as she taunted me. 

I watched her filly grow closer to my own silver filly, her wild snow-white hair forced me to smile as I thought that while she might look like a Targaryen she had snow colored hair the same color as the snow that fell upon her family's kingdom in the north. 

Her eyes were alive with joy and love and for the first time since Jon left, I could see the true joy in her eyes. I knew that she was upset at the thought of losing her twin that Jon meant the world to her and I would be lying if I did not say the same. 

Even now as the wind roared and I ducked my head all I could think is that I missed Jon dearly, there was not a time that he was not on my mind, and the only thing that got me thinking and hoping for his weekly letter that he sent to me. Taking in the sight of the bright blue sky and golden light streaming down on my shoulders and face. Peppering my skin with warmth as the soft pants of the two horses were enthralled by their own excitement. 

The whispering wind was not roaring in my ears as a smug grin formed on my face as we came to a stop, as I ran my fingers along with the smooth silver fur of my mare. The soft brown eyes of my filly helped to ease my beating heart. A warm smile for me on my face as I looked over to see Jae. 

The warmth in her eyes began to grow cold and rigid as she looked over to the horizon for a moment. As I looked up, I could see what her eyes locked on. Glittering black wings greeted me. There were three ravens and I could not help but think too that old northern saying. 

_Darks wings dark words_. I smiled gently at the thought as I took in a heavy breath steadying my rising heartbeat as my palm began to grow thick and sweaty with anticipation. I knew that it had something to do with the fact that there would be a letter at least one for me and the other for Jae but who could the third be for? 

Confusion ate away at me who could be the third before I knew that Jon was still upset with his father, I knew because he put a lot of that in the letter that he sent to me. My heart boomed in my chest as I leered at the glittering black wings. 

“I heard father saying he was starting to worry that there might be something wrong in the north that was at least what Arthur thought. Maybe Jon sent him a letter to put him at ease. I knew that it could not have been easy for him. I know that he is more than a little upset that Jon refused to talk to him. I do not think that is it, I think he rather enjoyed the isolation of the North. He is wild and headstrong like a mother. I do not think too much about it, but I know that the Lannister is less than pleased. I am sure that they were paying on fostering Joanna when she still had two princes to choose from. But I am sure that she is weaseling her way into the good grace of Rhaenys.” 

She rolled her eyes casually like the last thing that she wanted was to talk about the Lannister let alone must go back to the castle and look at the very girl that I knew she hated. I shook my head heavy knowing full well that this had nothing to do with the Lannister and everything to do with Aegon and the Martells. I know that she blames the Dornish for Jon leaving. 

Shaking my head heavily I noticed the disgust in her eyes, and I knew that she had to be thinking of the Lannister. 

“Shall we go and see what is in our letters today.” A warm smile pulled at my lips as I slammed the leather reins against my horse's flanks as my filly took off.

The warm winds rippled at me with a taunting smile on my face as I noticed Jae giving me a mocked look like she could not believe that I would be cheating but then a burst of giggles left her lips as she rushed off after me. Excitement pooled in my chest as the only thing that I could think about was getting back to see my letter. 

It did not take long for me to get to the throne room where Rhaegar was sitting in his throne with a warm smile on his face as he looked up from a thick brown parchment that screams on. 

I looked to see Lyanna holding mine and Jae’s letter. I knew that there was a bit of sadness in her eyes as she gave me a warm and sad smile on her face. She had a hand thrust out in front of her and each one helped a letter as a giddy excitement filled me. 

I all but skipped Lyanna gripping so tightly to the letter that I thought the paper was going to rip under my grasp. 

A warm smile pulled at my lips as the smooth and moist paper laden with some snow stared back at me. His thick block letter always had a way of making me laugh as I read the rushed but quaint script. 

_“Dear Dany, so much has happened since the last time that I saw you and I do not know how much I should tell you for fear that someone else might be reading this letter. But I love you and miss you greatly. I wish that I could be there for your next name day, but I have a gift that is going to make up for all the birthdays that I missed and more. This gift is something that only gets better with age. I see a lot of you in this gift and I am counting down the days until I see you again. I had almost met a girl my age. Her name is Val. She is from the free folk; she is kind and wild a lot like you in a lot of ways. She hopes that one day she will meet you too, I know that you will be the best of friends and one day the three of us are going to not be an unstoppable force. Until then know that I miss you dearly and am counting down the days until I see you again. With a gift that is more valuable than all the gold mines of the Westeros. Love Jon”_

Bubbling warmth spread through my chest as all I could think is that Jon got me a gift more valuable than anything else in the world. It piqued my interest but not as much as this girl's name Val.

Did Jon fancy her? Would I? Confusion and indecision ate away at me as I giggled as I skipped happily down the hall no matter what Jon was thinking about me and loved me and that was all that I cared about now. I can only hope that he comes home soon.


	16. The Years Start To Fly By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the time skips start to take place, this is 2 years skip after this chapter the next time skip is going to be 6 years after he left the capital. That will stay for 3 chapters then there will be one final time skip bringing all the characters to their ages at the beginning of the game of thrones book.

Jon POV 

_2 years since Jon left the capital_

“My prince, it's time to say goodbye to your cousin” Ser Whent spoke in a cold voice ripping me from my thoughts. 

I looked up from the straw dummy that stared back at me. There were slash marks resting on the torso of the straw dummy. Sweat dripped down my back as my shoulders were tensing and my legs were tensing. My hands shook with exhaustion. I have been training since before dawn.

The soft crunch of snow was now starting to fall on deaf ears as I looked over to see Ser Whent’s dark eyes glittering in the early morning light. His gleaming golden eyes reflected what little light was starting to move across the horizon. Sighing heavily, I looked over my shoulder to see that he was in fact right. Well, I suppose I could take a break in training. 

The sky was lit with splashes of pink and orange as the sun moved slowly over the horizon, the sight forced a bubbling warmth filling my chest. I looked at Rob. Ignoring the bone-deep cold that forces my muscles to seize and my face to stiffen.

My hair was ruffling in the icy wind as the soft screeches of three dragons filled my ears. I could not help but smile as I turned to look at Selene her smooth radiant scales were shining in the light as she sat firmly at my right. 

There was not a time that she was not with me even now her silver tail was curled around my feet as the 2-year-old dragon was growing even larger now that we were in the wilderness. There was more magic in these lands than in Winterfell. 

So now Selena had a massive muscular form, I thought that she would be leaner like Morning or Dreamfyre but instead, she was thick with sizzling muscles and large sparkling silver wings. In the year that had passed, they had grown another 30 feet in wingspan making them have a wingspan of 60 feet. 

Her diligent silver eyes are locked on Rob who was sitting on a black destrier, warm but wild horse eyes were locked on me as there was this mournful expression on Ser Jory's face as he had to say goodbye to the precious Lord and future warden of the North. 

Helios let out a goodbye roar. He was still as fierce and fit as ever. Only now he was a bit wilder than he had been last year. His glittering radiant golden scales were glowing in the early dawn light. Though I think that he was wilder because we were in the wild. 

I knew that he did not like Rob all that much. I do not know why though maybe he was picking up on the tension between the two of us. I do not know what he must be jealous of after all he did the one that would be warden of the North. I would simply be the second-born son at the mercy of his queen sister and king brother. 

I knew at the moment there was no word about who my sister would marry but I knew that the moment that they found out that there were dragons back in the world they would try to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. 

My heart thundered in my chest as I noticed a dragon stalking off to the west, Tempest was watching with cobalt and golden eyes. All three dragons were towering over us as I took in a deep breath letting my chest expand as I leered at my own red stallion, a gift for my name day though I doubt that I would be riding him any time soon.

We had to stay hidden in the mountain since the dragons were even larger than they had been when we made our way to the wall. The dazzling golden wing membrane stared back at me as he stalked through the snow-covered round. The way that the ground sizzled under the heat of his body. His scaly whipping tail from side to side. 

Rob was giving us a gentle smile as there was a warmth in his eyes that told me that i was glad to go home to the castle and the warmth of his family. I am not jealous though I loved being here with Val and the free folk. 

A warm bubble in my chest as I ran my fingers along Selene's neck; the sizzling warmth helped to chase the cold away as soft screeches and purrs left her lips. Looking to Rob I spoke in the warmest voice that I could make through my mind was preoccupied with what I was going to do today. This was a waste of time. We said our goodbyes last night. 

“Tell Uncle Ned that I said hello and that we are fine here, I hope to see you in the coming year's cousin,” I spoke in a warm voice with a loving smile pulling at my lips. 

Val was on the other side of me, a warm smile on her face as she grinned at Rob. Her sparkling gray eyes shined with joy that she was no longer going to have to deal with him. I know that he got on her nerves. 

She would often call him a southern and the two of them would get into fights all the time. Which I think is funny since I am really from the south, but she has not called me a southern since we met. Even when I was standing in knee-deep snow and shivering it was some of the best times that I have. 

We spent our days hunting, fighting, and reading all that I could about dragon and dragon riders. Grandfather sent people to collect the ancient dragon texts that were hidden in the library. 

A greeting shriek left Helios’ lips like he knew what I was thinking and was excited just as much. Taking in a long steady breath I watched a flash of annoyance run across Robb’s face because I was being polite or was it the fact that there was something else going on. 

Maybe it was because Val looked more than enthused about him leaving and maybe that is the reason that he looked so annoyed. But instead of saying a word, he flashed me a warm smile before nodding his head and making his way out of the camp. I watched his retreating form only for a few moments before making my way back to my business. 

“Are you ready my prince?” The warmth and bubbling joy of Ser Jory filled my ears as he leaned against the smooth wooden stables.

My red stallion with a fiery red mane was bobbing his head as he gripped through a pile of hay without a care in the world. I am sure that he was more than ready to attack anyone and anything in our last lesson of jousting. I had a warm smile as I grinned happily at Jory. I was not one for jousting, but I did enjoy training and that was one thing that I could be happy about. 

It was not like there were a lot of tourneys in the north, but I would not be in the north forever no matter how much I wanted to stay in the north. I knew that my father would never allow it. I simply nodded my head girl and rushed over to my horse.

Quickly mounting my stallion feeling his fur and the smoothness of his leather reigns felt like heaven against my glove clad fingers. Looking over my shoulder I could see Selene now that Robb was gone, she went back to sleep. 

Her long coiling neck was wrapped protectively around her body as she rested without a care in the world. I knew that she did not fear a thing and she had spent more time sleeping during the day then she did at night.

A warm smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to Jory as his horse prances around the ring with high knees. He had a lance in his hand ready to burst against my boiled armor at any moment. A smug grin of my own began to form on my face. I had been practicing for 2 years straight. 

There was not a moment that I was not practicing with weapons or learning how to hunt and skin animals or reading about siege tactics. Gripping tightly to my own lance gently taking it out of the hands of a young squire I felt my heart begin to thunder in my chest as I leaned back into the smooth saddle. I felt alive and warm as I slammed my spurs into my flank of my stallions. 

He let out a wild neigh as he roared back and began to charge, I poured all my power behind my right shoulder as my left gripped tightly to smooth leather reigns. My eyes annoyed as the bright light slammed against the snow reflecting it into my eyes as I gave him a smug smile as I thus treated with my lance. Slamming hard into Jory's chest, while his own lance slammed into my right shoulder. 

A numbing pain slammed into my arm as it felt almost limp, but the pain made me feel alive as I whirled around my horse looking at the two squires off to the side both were holding lances. I gripped tightly to my own lance as Jory did the same.

Ebony hooved dug at the ground, as I looked at Jory ready to fight until he fell. I wanted to be the one to win this time. Determination flared in my chest as I gripped so tightly to my second lance that I thought my grip was going to split. 

Thrusting for a second time I watched as the lance spilled against Ser Jory as he grinned at me like he did not even feel it, with a sure swift hand I watched as if he was moving in slow motion.

The lance was coming after me but just as he thrust, I ducked my head just barely avoiding the hit. I could feel the burn of the lance as he brushed passed my ears. Wild curls slapped against my face as I looked at Jory. There was a shocked look on his face like I did not expect me to duck. I was not going to simply take a hit no matter what the jousting rules were. 

I looked off to the third time where the stables rested and yet again the young squire held two lances. The last time that I did this I broke 5 lances before going down, the day before that I broke 4 lances. This time I going to get better and soon I would get him off that horse. 

My body was aching and aching when I finally hit the ground the snow entered my mouth forcing me to shudder as I laid on my back as the snow was melting beneath my back soaking into my cloak.

Ser Jory was chuckling as he jumped down from his horse staring down at me his soft blue eyes were almost taunting. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I watched as the two young squires were 12 years old. Mountain men took the horseback to the stables that were only a few 100 feet away. 

“I'm shocked Jon 8 lances before you went down you are getting better soon you might never be able to land a solid hit on me that might put me down.” Ser Jory spoke in a cool voice.

A warm smile on my face as pride filled my heart and mind. I tipped my head back watching as Ser Jory shook his head as he chuckled gently and made his way back into the castle. I am sure that he wanted to get warm, but I was good here. I laid here for who knows how long it was only when I noticed Selene stalking over to me. 

Diligent silver eyes were locked on me as her massive head was nuzzling my face as her hot slimy forked tongue forced me to chuckle as I ran my fingers loving through her sizzling scales as her soft purrs made me think that she wanted something.

I rolled onto my stomach and looked up at her glittering silver underbelly. A warmth bubbled in my chest as I looked over to Helios who was waiting patiently with glowing gold eyes. 

He let out an outraged screech as if to say what are you waiting for, his sit pupils were locked on me as I looked over to Selene her long coiling neck was outstretched resting her massive head on my chest they were four times larger than a warhorse and their heads were massive and nuzzling into me. Shinnying silver horns were glittering in the light as a chuckle left my lips as warmth bubbled in my chest. 

I could see that same impatience in her that I saw in her brother, looking up to the sky I looked to Tempest he did not have a care in the world. He was flying together in the air as white sizzle steam left her limbs as I noticed the blood on his lips. He must have just come from a fresh kill.

I could only hope that it was a sheep or a horse and not a person. He was growing wilder and more filled with joy. I knew that he would never hurt anyone that I cared for but those that were thought to be enemies would feel his wrath if they made the wrong move. 

My heart thundered in my chest as I could hear one whisper ahead of a hissing voice filling my ears. “ _Fly!!”_ A hissing voice echoed repeatedly in my mind.

They were screaming at me as their patience grew so did their voices. It was echoing filling my ears low taunting voice and as I stared up at them as Selene's teeth ripped gently through my clothes careful of my skin as she pulled me to her feet as Helios ran over to me his wings arms and legs working in concert as he loomed over me. I could feel his sizzling impatience as he leered at me. 

A warm smile pulled at my lips as I realized that they wanted me to mount them, grandfather had been watching me carefully. He said that the temptation to fly home would be so great that people could see us.

But up here where the air was thin and there were mountains for miles I could see the snow-covered peaks and the thick oak littered forest and even the white oak trees but I did not see anyone that was part of our camp. 

Snapping my head over my shoulder I could see Val she was having a spirited debate with Tormund about what I could not tell you but I knew that they weren't paying me the least bit attention. 

“Do you want me to ride you?” My tone soft and suggestive

I turned my attention to Selene she snapped at Helios forcing him to recoil backward as rage burned in his golden eyes. The two of them began to snap at each other outrage filling their eyes as they looked ready to kill each other.

I ran my left hand on Selena's neck and instantly she calmed like there was something soothing about my touch that seemed to ease her. While it took a lot of softer strokes and warm words to get help to calm down. 

I shook my head heavily as images of the texts of ancient dragon scrolls filled my mind. The words of high Valyrian floated in my mind as it translated into the common tongue.

“ _While a dragon will have more than one rider throughout the course of their life a dragon lord will only have one dragon”_

I never understood their words if we had the blood of the dragons running through our veins then why cannot we ride more than one dragon. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but as my palm grew sweaty with anticipation, I moved my way over to Selene. 

Slowly and carefully I climb up onto her back the warmth of her body pooling in between my legs as I stare at the glittering silver spikes that rested in between her shoulder blades. I felt like I was king of the world. Power began to fan within me as I sat there tracing the spikes as I revealed in the feeling. 

She let out another impatient roar as I looked more to see grandfather’s eyes were wide with but as he began to yell in a panic gruff voice.

“You are just like your mother; you don't know how to listen. Jaehaerys Targaryen gets down from that dragon right this instance.” A warm smile pulled at my lips as I gripped tightly to the speaks leaning forward. 

With a mighty roar, I could feel her muscles tensing as she began to break into a run, I watched the gray ground was litter with Ser Jory and grandfather as well as the free folk. I could see grandfather trying to run after me as the free folk dove left or right tumbling into large piles of snow as they tried to jump out the way of the young 2-year-old dragon.

A light-hearted chuckle left my lips as I yelled back at my outraged grandfather, “Sorry!!!”

Before I knew it with a mighty flap of her wings and a running start Selene launched us into the air. My heart soared and thundered in my ears as I slipped into her mind and I felt so free of duty and burdens that for a moment I forgot that I was a prince of people blamed me for the revolt. I was simply me. 

Slipping into Selene's mind it felt like I could see the whole world. I could sense two overwhelming pools of heat running through me as Tempest broke out past the clouds. His cobalt blue eyes were locked not of Selene but on me, that rode her back.

He looked like he was making sure that I did not fall off her back while I was in her mind. I could taste flesh and a copper that I knew had to be blood. I racked my tongue against her scaly lips, and I could feel her sizzling heat was nothing but a normal temperature to me. A warm fuel in my mind as my excitement forced me to screw.

I felt the way that her muscles constricted in her shoulder as we flew. Looking below me, I could see Helios hovering like he was trying to be there in case I fell off. I could not help but chuckle as I slipped out of Selene's mind. They were more worried about me at this moment than I have seen them in the past two years, and I am sure that is because this is my first time flying on the back of a dragon. 

The cold air whipped at my hair and burned my eyes but as I blink and slowly adjusted the bright blue sky flew ever closer as the wind roared in my ears as my mind settled back into my body. Happy screeches filled the air as I looked to my left to see a relieved Tempest lie, he knew that I was in Selena's mind and now he knew that if I fell at least I could be aware of it. 

Helios burst through the air forcing Selene to snap her head back as her diligent silver eyes were locked on her brother, outrage filling her eyes as she screeched at him before chasing after him.

I could not help but laugh as we soared through the sky, nothing but the sound of mighty wings beating the air around me. In the air, I felt like I was a king. I was not my brother or sister lackeys. I was not simply the winter prince and twin of Jaehaera. I was simply a dragon lord alive with power. Tightening my grip on her spikes I pulled back on them and Selene responded. 

I watched the world spin upside down as Selene spun into a backflip before plunging through the air with a scream of joy and love left her scaly lips. The winter pines coming in closer to the sharp stinging wind as the scent of oak and pines filled my nose. As she completed the loop I leaned forward, and she shot back up in the sky bursting through the clouds. The moist air dampened my clothes, but I could not care less. 

She slowed mid-motion, her wings beating against the sky as we floated in place. I could see all the north, even the wall, it was so close, and I could feel the pulling force of it. The magic pulsed and practically screamed for us to come over the wall. The far north was visible, and the large blue icy wall stared back at me. As I turned my neck, I could see a vast forest with startling forest green pines and thick heavy trunks. 

Then there was this crazy idea filling my mind. I looked over to see Helios. He was circling below me, and excitement kept me from thinking clearly. Slowly I uncurled my fingers from the smooth spikes.

My heart thunders not with panic but with elements there was some strong and sure a guiding hand that told me that I would be fine. The wind began to roar in my ears, and it felt like I was falling in slow motion. 

The ground was getting closer it almost felt like I was standing still and then there was Helios hovering just below me. I noticed two dazzling spikes that were resting on the nape of his neck rested in front of me. 

Quickly with deft hands, I gripped tightly to the spikes as my butt slammed against his scaly back, he let out a joyous screech before darting out the air. Coming so high that the air was thinner than it had been on the ground. 

Joy bubbled in my blood as the ground was further and further from my sight. I roared with joy as Selene and Tempest roared with joy with me. I roared with joy knowing that there was no better feeling than being on a dragon. This was going to be the best year of them all.


	17. 6 Years Later

Lyanna POV 

_6 years after Jon left the capital_

The capital was alive with joy and giggles even though it had been a long 6 years since Jae left he sent periodic letters to his father, and constant letters to Dany and Jae, both of which pouring over them time and time again. There was a certain sense of joy at the thought that at the very least those two had a reason to be in high spirits. 

Dany, the sweetest 11-year-old in the world, loved riding her horse and training with her bow and arrows. She lost so many arrows that her figure was calloused but even then, her skin was smooth and glimmering. Her silver hair looked like a molten river of silver as it rippled down to the small of her back as her toned formed and well-toned arms stared back at me. 

She wore a shimmering crimson dress that was sheer and had black diamonds running along the low-neck plunge line. The dress stopped at her kneecaps as smooth strappy black sandals covering her exposed creamy skin. I could not help but smile as she sat her chin jutted out and a blank look on her face as she refused to fall under the spell of the perfume lords. 

In the past three years, her mother and good father Lord Monford Valyeron were trying to get Daenerys one of the last four full-blood Targaryens to wed into a wealthy line. She had taken more than 6 trips to spend time with the young Joffrey who began fostering at Dragonstone. 

She refused to agree to a bathroom, and I knew Rhaegar would not allow for a Lannister to get their claws into a possible heir to the throne. Though not that it matters since she said that they should not even bother to plan the wedding because she will not say the words. She would say the same thing repeatedly there is only one man for her, and he is in the North. 

She was very firm on it and she was the least of my problems. There was a wild Jaehaera. There were times that she was too much like me. It drove me mad that I could never get her to listen. It was like the old gods were trying to punish me for all the hell that I put my one father through.

Even now her snow-white curls were pulled back into a tight yet elegant two braid running on the healthier side of her head disappearing into the not. Something that I had to fight tooth and nail for just to get her to wear that. 

She refused to wear a dress and instead at the age of 12 wore a pair of skin-tight black pants and a tight white tunic that had large silt revealing her ample breasts that were growing each day.

She wields two daggers with dangerous skill and reminds me of one of the sand snakes. She was a dangerous beauty and because of her independence and power, she all but ignores Joanna. The people have taken to calling her the ice princess and her twin the winter prince. I knew that they loved each other and were in love. It was a bond caused by being twins, but I knew that Jon loved Daenerys more obsessively.

A warmth bubbled in my chest as I thought about my only son. I felt a great sense of grief for not being able to see him. Taking in a deep breath I steady my brain and heart as I notice my little twins.

Selena’s molten silver hair with strands of gold running along her scalp was cut short, not going past her shoulder. She said that her long hair only got in her way when she was riding. When she was 8 now and wild as ever as her periwinkle eyes glitter in the light as to her right there was a young lord of the Massey clan.

She was supposed to marry young lord Justin, he was a lean boy of 10 with bright pink cheeks, with blue eyes, and a mop of thick straight hair, white blonde like color and flaxen. He was a young squire who was training under Lord Allister Thorne with the young Joffrey who at the moment was at the side of Lord Allister who was off somewhere at the makeshift stables hoping to get the horse ready for his joust.

To the left of Selena was her sister who was far more like a lady and a lot less wild, Vaena had a kind gentle smile on her face as her thick black pin-straight hair tucked behind her ears as she stared into the massive yard with joy and excitement filling her glimmering gray eyes shone in the light. She had her chin jutted out and her shoulder thrown back. She was every bit of a little lady as you would have expected. 

Her soon to be husband was at her side as well, she would marry the young lord of Driftmark and one of the newest members of the Targaryen clan, he was a young little boy only six years old and he was a lot shyer than the other Targaryens. He had the shimmering silver hair of his mother but had a streak of white running along his sides. He had shimmering magenta color eyes that were sparkling in the light. 

He had a soft heart-shaped face and high cheekbones of the Valyrian with smooth creamy color skin and a thin form. He was strong and robust, but he did not look like he had a lot of power either. He was sweet and was the perfect match for the young princess. She was warm and kind and I am sure that there is no way that he would be able to handle her. I am sure that if they switched husbands then the poor sweet little Aenarr would be done for. 

He looked over his shoulder, flashing mee with warm gentle eyes that were locked on me, I smiled warmly at him as the roar of the crows filled my ears. 

Viserys sat off to the right of the box, the sides with his match that he was less than pleased with. He screamed about it saying that he was a dragon and he was too good for him. In fact, he openly shamed the young Dornish princess but now he had no choice. Arianne came down here with Aegon and her brother who were participating in the tourney. 

As a young girl, Arianne was pudgy and flat-chested, so when Viserys first met his match, he screamed at her, saying that she was ugly and not worthy, that dragon blood that runs in his veins.

Now at the age of 15 the same age as Rhaenys and Joanna she is a great beauty. Arianne is buxom and beautiful, with olive skin that was littered with a light sheen on her skin. She had a cunning air about her that reminded me of her uncle Oberyn who is piercing eyes were locked on his nephews. 

Arianne had the same large dark eyes as her aunt Elia with the same long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She had full lips, a husky voice as she talked with her future husband who had stilled as he leered at the ground, he was dressed in a black doublet with a crimson dragon with matching pants. She had round ripe breasts that were not all that hidden in a sheer golden gown. Arianne is short, standing at five foot two while Viserys was lean and tall. 

Joanna and Rhaenys both sat at her side; both girls were great beauties but were opposite. Where Rhaenys had black curls glossy and shining in the morning light with deep magenta-colored eyes that looked like wine. She had mocha color skin that had a healthy glow to it.

Her eyes were locked on the young Aegon who she had grown close to. I could hear the whisper of his voice and her soft moans when I passed her room when he got in late last night. I knew that now Rhaegar would have no choice but to marry her to him now that her virginity is gone. 

Joanna was the exact opposite: she had soft creamy skin with a pink tint on her high cheekbones and red curls that ripped down her back as her bright emerald color eyes were locked on Aegon as well.

There was lust in her eyes as well, but it was more for power than for love. I knew that she hid her intentions well, but I knew why she was here. On the behest of her mother, she is here to win the favor of the Targaryens. Jae knew what she was doing and avoided her because of it and then there is Aegon he is so different from when I remember him. 

He was taller than when he left now at the age of 13 he was taking more and more after his father he had the beauty of his Targaryen side, with an aquiline nose and high shape well-rounded cheekbones that gave him the look of royalty. With long silver hair that was starting to ripple down his shoulder. Looking glossy and shimmering in the morning light. 

His bright violet eyes were locked on the crowd giving them firm nods as he stood gallant in his armor, he had begun to grow muscle his chest started to grow broader but his form was still relatively lean like the Dornish side of his family. He stood firm in gleaming black armor looking like the spitting image of his father when he went into battle on the trident. A dazzling ruby-red dragon with three heads stared back at me. 

He had a short sword resting on his back, a lightweight weapon that suited his Dornish style of fighting while still sticking to the tradition of the south. He had a warm and dazzling smile on his face as he rode in on a black and tan mare gorgeous and beautiful. I thought that he was going to go with a warhorse for these jousting battles but instead a Black Forest Horse that is more known for their beauty than their power or speed. 

A warm smile pulled at my lips as I watched him move swiftly around the yard. The nobles and peasants alike were hoping to get the chance to get a good look at the prince. Looking over to Rhaenys and Joanna I could see that both were missed at the sight of the young prince. Even though he was not heir any more that did not stop nobles or the royals from wanting him.

Though Rhaenys showed an indifferent mask, I could use a sly smile on Aegon, noticed his sister and began to happily trot over to us. His match was not for a few moments but as the scent of hay and barnyard animals filled my nose. I was used to the scent since I spent a large amount of time in the stables with my own mare. So, I did not mind it but as I looked over at Viserys his nose began to scrunch upwards as a look of disgust flashed across his eyes. 

Arianne had a similar look on her face, but she did not let it show, she was far more skilled in hiding her emotions and thoughts then Viserys. But I knew that I had to look out for her, she was sly and cautious.

I knew that she was no maiden and that she schemed quite a lot. I knew that she could use her body as a weapon, and she had no qualms about doing it either. But at that moment she was on her best behavior for her cousin's sake. 

Elia was sitting beside me there was a warm smile on her face as she looked over every inch of her son, much like me there was too much going on in the capital between keeping an eye on all the kingdoms and the many progression across the realm that we didn’t have time to visit our own children. 

For the most the people of the Reach are happy with the choice other than the Old Town there isn't too much resistance there and I'm sure that is because they plan on worming their way into our family by marrying Loras to Rhaenys.

The north is a hard-cold place and as such a lot of the women, there are strong-willed and powerful. The best example of women leading in the North is the women of Bear Island. The lady of Bear island wields a mace and fears nothing. Her eldest daughter will be heir after her though I knew that was out of the necessity of the Iron Born and all-male heirs being out of the line of succession. 

I knew that it might take a few years, but the lord of the North would see this as okay and sooner or later I knew that Rhaenys would expand this law to each of the kingdoms one at a time. I knew the wildings that have grown civilized in the past few years that they lived this side of the wall I knew would have no problem with this. If the free folk that had spear wives and female leaders, they would not care about who sat on the throne if they could fuck, hunt, and sleep.

“Mother, good mother it is great to see you though I am shocked that Father is not here. Where is the father?” Aegon spoke in a shocked voice.

Aegon filled my ears, ripping me from my thoughts. I knew that sending him to be the right choice away from the toxic stereotypes and laws that are set by southern royalty and nobles. I knew that he would not have a problem with women ruling. After all the Dornish embrace female heirs. 

Questioning violet eyes were locked on Elia as she ran a tender hand along her son's cheeks, his usually soft and white skin now a deep tan color from being exposed to the sun. In this respect, he looked more Dornish but that respect only. 

“He is speaking to the small council and will be done shortly.” A sweet smile pulled at my lips as I spoke warmly to Aegon. 

Elia had a loving and welcoming smile on her face as I looked over to Rhaenys and she started to move to the front of the box. She sat to the left of her father's throne that was currently vacant. When she spoke, she did so with a warm smile on her face and love glimmering in her wine-colored eyes. 

“Little brother it has been a long 2 years since the last time that I saw you at the Water Garden. I am glad to have seen you, and I hope that you have worked up some skills to win this joust against the night of flowers.” Rhaenys spoke in a taunting voice as a mocking grin pulled at her lips. 

I knew that they were like this before she took his crown, so I was not so worried about it. Aegon on the other hand let out a booming laugh as he moved my head casually over his shoulder to see the knight of flowers. Ser Loras Tyrell the youngest of the Tyrell boys but by far more handsome and far more talented than either of his brothers with a lance. 

Ser Loras is exceptionally handsome, his hair is a mass of lazy brown curls and ringlets which tumble over his eyes, I have been told were brown but in this light, they looked like liquid gold, his eyes are big and intelligent and lively. Some say that he could give Prince Aegon a run for his gold dragons with his beauty and skill. 

Even now there was this cocky air about him that forced shudders down my spine. He was around the same age as Rhaenys, only two years younger. I knew that there was bad blood between his family and hers.

Though I hardly see how it is Oberyn's fault, the boy would have rolled out of the way before the horse crushed his leg. Taking one look at Loras I knew that he was not as intelligent as his first brother or as charming as his second brother but that did not make him any less appealing. 

Aegon rolled his eyes as if he was no big deal. I could see that he grew cocky when he was in Dorne or that might have been his natural personality speaking out without his mother's influence of tampering with his attitude. His eyes were sparkling with power and personality as he looked ready to take him on. I wonder if that is because of the bad blood between the two families. 

“As if that flowery knight could beat a dragon” I wanted to roll my eyes as his cocky tone. 

To say that just because you hail from a dragon lord family does not make you a dragon or unbeatable not without a dragon at his back. I wonder if they ever did dragon jousting. I sighed heavily as Elia shook her head heavily at her son's cocky attitude, but she did nothing to correct him. She was gentle and kind, the scolding was more Rhaegar's thing when it came to her children. She was a doting mother and I could respect that. 

Rhaenys smiled warmly at her brother and soon it would be announced to the public who she would be marrying after this mess we have tried to keep it hush-hush. I am sure that both boys would use this joust as a chance to prove that they are worthy.

Aegon simply trotted way back to the starting line. A deep red lance was gripped tight in his right hands as his left gripped tightly to the leather reigns as his trotted back with a fierce neigh making it seem like they were both ready for battle. 

Loras had a cool and smug mask on his face as he gave the crowd a dazzling smile that all the girls were giggling at just as they had done for Aegon not even a few moments ago. There was this smugness that glimmered in his now brown eyes he whipped his hair back from his face as he carefully placed his helmet over his head. As if he did not want to ruin his perfect hair. 

There was a boy pretty and comely standing at his side with a lance in one hand and a revered look in the other. It was not the kind of look that you would have expected to see on a noble boy's face.

Not one of envy but one for love and adoration. I knew that the Tyrells were fighting for the hands of the young princess. Even now as we sat here watching this just begin to take place, they were all in the council room fighting a chance to plead their case and their choice. 

But everyone here was more focused on seeing a former heir and the pride of high gardens fighting in front of them. Gripping tightly to the lance I watched each boy glare in at the other. Aegon seemed to be gritting his teeth as he slammed his spurs into his horse size. 

There was this spark of tension as they leered at each other and the dirt slammed upwards into the air as the bright green clumps of grass were flung on either side of the tourney fields. People were cheering, watching in suspense to see who was going to get the first glancing blow on the other and would they stay strong or would they splinter and break apart. 

Wild manes whipped around and both boys looked like the picture of beauty as they leaped at each other. But things looked tense as I watched the two lances slamming against the gleaming black and green armor. I could hear the wicked crack and thumps as the two lances slammed against each other. 

Clattering to the ground both wheeled their horse around as they both went for their second lance. It went on like that for 6 six more lances when they both struck each other on the chest.

Both sprawling of the ground as a pained expression on their faces shocked whispers erupted into the air as we all watched them collapse to the ground, but my thoughts were with Rhaegar at least they were until Ser Rodrick showed up. 

He had a warm smile on his face as he gave me as a gentle smile pulled at my own lips doing my best to ignore the panic that was welling inside me. Why wasn't Jon here? I would have thought that he would have done anything it takes to see Dany.

But instead, he was absent, and in his place was Ser Rodrick and Theon Greyjoy here to represent the north. Even now I could see the young man standing off to the side with a smug smile on his face as he got ready for the Archery challenge. 

“My Queens it's good to see '' Ser Rodrick spoke with a warmth and gentleness in his eyes.

I knew that he could sense my unease so he quickly averted his eyes like he was fighting off the urge to tell me something that he knew he should not.

“It's good to see you as well, Ser Rodrick, tell me where my son is?” My voice was sweet yet questioning as I leered at him. I was not taking no for an answer.


	18. I Am Going North Do Not Get In My Way

Rhaegar POV 

The round table stared back at me as I noticed Tyrion, I did not like him any more than his father, but he was a hard worker and whatever scheme he was cooking with his father. He still did his job. He had been helping with the beautification process of the city. But now I had something more important to deal with.

I looked at the most prominent member of the seven kingdoms and my eyes fluttered over each one of them. I heard the roar of the crowds as my son and the knight of Flowers both fell from their steads.

I was more than a little shocked to hear that not only did Jaehaera's brother not come to the tourney that they sent only two people from the north to represent them then again they never did want to play the game of throne. 

So instead I turned to the northernmost kingdom other than the north, the Riverlands, the lord and protector of that kingdom stood before me. Lord Edmure Tully stands in for both the Lannister of Casterly Rock and the Tullys of Riverrun. 

Edmure has auburn hair of the Tullys and when the golden light hits it, his hair looked like they were flames, while his river blue eyes were gentle and all-knowing. Like his father and most Tullys, he had a thick fiery red beard that was very bushy. Though unlike his uncle the blackfish over even his father he had a stockier build and he had to be at least a head taller than his sister, Catelyn who I knew not well but well enough. 

I knew that he was better off sending Tywin to speak for him after all that man is far more imposing then Edmure could ever hope to be. But he stood firm and tall in a tunic embroidered with silverfish with red and blue stripes rippling down both of his arms and a pair of black pants. When he spoke, his voice was exhausted and husky. 

“My son will inherit both Casterly Rock and River Run, with Princess Rhaenys rising to power as the sole heir to the throne there are going to be a lot of people that see her rise to power as an affront to the faith. I urge you to remember Aegon the unworthy he insulted the feather of the faith and a lot of people revolted against him. If not for the power of dragons then they would have never gotten the faith under control. Now that delicate balance has been put in jeopardy once more. With Joffrey on her arm and showing a united front.” Edmure spoke in a declarative but psychic voice. I knew that he was right that we were in fact a good point. There was only one problem. 

“Your brat is a 9 years old prince!!! Rhaenys is 15 nearly a woman grew by the time that boy would be a man she would be close to past her childbearing age. She needs someone closer to her own age.” The smug and arrogant voice of Mace Tyrell echoed in my ears. He was not wrong that much was for sure. His prickly mother was a trading firm at his side. 

A sly and smug smile pulled at her lips as I looked over to her. I thought that it was pitiful that he needed his mommy at his side. But she is one hell of a woman, Lady Oleanna is a small woman the size of a child but that did not fool me into thinking that she is weak. Her glimmering white hair stared back at me and a wise expression fell on her face as I noticed her soft, spotted hands with gaunt thin fingers were interlaced.

As she drifted toward us with fluttering forest green silks of her dress, I caught the scent of rosewater rolling off her, I am sure that had something to do with the scent of her breath. I knew that she did not have many teeth so when she smiled, she pushed her lips together. But I suspect she does not show her true smile unless she won some great move in this little twisted game of thrones. As she glided over to me, she did so with the elegance that you would not expect to see when someone must walk with a cane. 

Oleanna rarely shies from stating her opinion and that can be seen now as she spoke in a commanding voice, “My youngest grandson is the pride of Highgarden and just a few years younger than the princess. We provide most of the stores for winter, and the Tyrells and the Targaryens have a history that dates to the field of fire. So, you never have another question about the loyalty of our people or our family. One of your daughters is already marrying a Redwyne with his fleet of ships and our food. Loras is 13 nearly a man grown and a much better match than the young stripling of the West.” 

Oleanna voice was pointed and almost taunting in a way as she turned her critical gaze over to Edmure who looked to be fighting to stand firm under her pressuring gaze and she was not wrong at that they were only 2 years apart and he was in the same age groups as my son and form the cheers that I heard I knew that only proved his skill with a lance. But she was not the only one that had an opinion on the matter. 

“Oppose to the rest of us that could not be trusted?” A cocked and husky voice of the Balon filled my ears.

I looked over to see the very lord that I trusted the least he planned a revolt not shortly after I got my throne back it would be smart to marry his son to my daughter to make sure his loyalty and his throne. But they were below her and I would not force her to stoop to his low level. Plus putting a Kraken on the throne is the worst thing that could happen. The Valyeron fleet is more than enough but if I simply blew them off that could just make things worse. 

Oleanna the venomous taunt was simply lingering on her lips, I knew that she would bring up the revolt, but I was not going to let this get off-topic. The North and Dorne were the only ones not fighting for a spot. Martell will sit on the throne and the North already has a queen and a few princesses and a prince. 

“Who would nominate your son Theon? He is two years younger. He is in the appropriate age range and he would get an entire fleet. He would make a good match for my daughter. So, from the Iron Islands Theon, from the Reach, Loras, from the West and Riverlands is Joffrey, Dorne already has the princess, and the North has a queen. Is there any more request for my daughter's hand in marriage?” My voice was echoing in control.

I knew that I had to make it seem like at the very least I would think about it. Oleanna and Mace made a good point and a fleet would be a much-needed addition but marrying her to Aegon avoids the faith of trying to use Aegon to sow seeds of dissent between our family. I will not allow it. 

But at the very least I will think it over with Elia though I know what she is going to say. That all our other children were marrying others so that Rhaenys and Aegon could get married and have two Martells on the throne.

I knew that things are a little tense for the Martells and the Targaryens while they accepted my second bride, I knew that there was still some resentment. Rhaenys and Aegon were assigned to the throne. I was just going to have to balance a healthy balance between keeping all the kingdoms happy but that does not seem easy. 

Plus I have other children Jaehaera, and Jaehaerys as well as a sister, they are the only ones that haven't been paired off just yet so if need be Joffrey can marry Dany or Jaehaera if needed and Jae can marry the Ironborn girl. But it makes me stop and think. Why is Jon here?

I did not get long to ponder my thoughts because the door was flung open by my crazed and outraged wife. Her smoke-gray eyes were alive with irrationality as I took in a deep breath. What did those terror twins do now? Or could it have been something else? Could it have been Jae? Maybe Raenessa?

We 5 children and 4 of them were girls that drove Lyanna mad, if it was not their outfits it was their pension for finding trouble. Those girls could stir the pot like it was no one else business, Raenessa was by far the most tamed. She might have the Stark looks, but she is kind and gentle and does not have the Targaryen temper. She was the perfect angel the same could be said for her elder sister Vaena.

So, having two out of 4 girls that know how to behave is not all that bad, then again, those two girls make more than enough trouble to compensate for all their siblings. Even my twin sons do not act as poorly as those two loose cannons do. I might have shaken my head heavily if I did not see the fact that Lyanna meant business. I knew that there was something wrong and it had nothing to do with our daughters.

“I'm heading north. I will no longer wait to see Jon. He is not here, Ser Rodrick said that he has been spending time with the mountain clans and did not want to come for a tourney. Apparently, these southern wonders are trivial to him as well. This makes sense seeing as in the North we have more important things to worry about than pretty knights and warm spring days. I am going and I am taking Jaehaera with me. Maybe it will improve her poor attitude to be with her twin for a little bit.”

Outrage bloomed in my wife's stare and I knew that there was no way that she was simply going to calm down. After all, I knew that something like this might happen when she found out that her only son did not dare show his face in the capital after a long 6 years.

At least when I went on my progression with Rhaenys her mother came with us. She saw Aegon at least a few times in the past 6 years. But Lyanna all but lost contact with her son aside from the occasional letters he sent home to her.

I knew that it was taking a toll on her relationship with not only him but me and Elia as well, she never let it show but I knew her mind and heart better than she thought. I knew that there was a small part of her that resented me and the Martells for sending her son away. Honestly at this point, if sending her north would ease whatever tension might be plaguing her body then so be it.

Though taking Jaehaera with her while I am not sure about it, I knew that it would do her some good to see her Northern side of the family. No to mention that I have a lot to think about and to consult with Elia on a second match and if it is necessary, I could marry Raenessa to Loras. She is 6 half his age but older men have gotten married to younger girls before now.

But as my youngest daughter I don’t know if I could be willing to give her away to the Tyrell boy but marrying him to Rhaenys means that there will be a Targaryen heir and I don’t have to worry about succession after all I know that Loras will never touch her. He is as gay as they come, I had heard, and I knew all the rumors form the Tyrell.

“Very well then but you do not leave Jaehaera in the North when you come back there is no way that she is going to learn how to act in court while she is in the North. She is already bristly and her coldness towards the other noble ladies. The ice Princess is not a good nickname to have in the South when we all know that this is about playing the game of thrones. We don't have dragons anymore; we can't be careless.” My voice was cold and commanding, forcing Lyanna to let out a heavy sigh.

“Of course, as if I would not keep her there one child away from me is more than enough.” Her voice was cold

Spinning sharply, she made her way out of the room. She was already in a tizzy. I could only pray for Jon and the others in the north as she began to order the men to get her horse and clothes ready.


	19. The Makings of A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon wont be with Val, he will only be with Jae and Dany

Ned POV

“Sir you have a message” Maester Luywin spoke in a chilling voice.

There was almost this frantic energy to his light blue eyes as his thin lips were pressed into a firm line one that screamed panic. A thick glob of sweat was caught in my throat as my heart thunder and anxiety-like a chord kept tugging at my heart repeatedly until it drove me insane.

When I looked at the scroll, I could see the symbol of a snarling dire wolf, my first thought was why was Jon or father sending us a letter so soon after the one they had just sent. But then it clicks the sense of grief that hung in the air. The letter was not from a Northern stark but one that had been living in the south.

Do not tell me they wanted Jon back?

Terror white-hot and fresh slammed against my weary mind as I lifted my rather shaking hand to the scroll. My heart boomed in my ears and it felt like my blood was beginning to scorch my skin. My fingers easily ripped apart the seal as the smooth and delicate cursive words stared back at me.

“ _Brother I'm coming to see my son recall him from the mountains I'm leaving right now, Lyanna”_ They were warm words but commanding ones, a shudder rushed down my spine as I looked over my shoulder it would be at least a month’s journey by horse but I'm sure they will go by boat cutting the trip down by a few weeks. Jon had to get here before his mother.

“Send word to my father to bring Jon back to Winterfell but don’t tell him why he might not come if he knows his mother is here.” I jumped into action, we did not have any time to waste.

Jon POV 

The wind roared in my ears echoing loudly as the heat of Selene sizzled against my skin as the gray sky leered back at me as the warmth of well-toned arms encircled my waist. Val’s whipping honey blond that was pulled back into a tight bun so that she could get a better look at the sky. It was hard to believe that it had been six long years since I left the capital so much has happened. 

Looking down I notice the forested white tips of the forest staring back at me as I look over to see Helios and Tempest flying off in the distance. They were moving with a speed too fast for Val, so we were forced to follow behind them at a slower speed, not that it bugged me. Taking in a heavy breath I looked over to Tempest and Helios. 

In the past six years in the rapidly infused magic that litter the ground and the atmosphere. Both much like Selene had a wingspan of 100 feet and they were growing faster by the day. I knew that soon they would be massive, and no one would be able to control them. Helios and Selene were a bit leaner than Tempest who had more power and muscles. 

Though what they lacked in muscles and a large body they made up for with firepower and speed, Helios’ flames are bright and dazzling brighter than the sun and far more consuming.

While Selene could fly across the sky like a ray of silver light. They were all growing so fast and with each passing moment that I have with them, I feel just a bit more confident with each passing moment. 

Looking down to the ground I could see the mountains begin to fade as I noticed the small force that was moving across the forest laden ground. Among them was my 64-year-old grandfather standing firm, his shoulders were square and there was this proud look on his face as he gave me a warm smile but there was a stern look on his face. One that screamed come down you are late for your lesson. 

We were on our way back to Winterfell for a few weeks, we were supposed to leave a few months ago for Winterfell so that we could go to the tourney with Theon and Ser Rodrick but I didn't really want to do that. Sure, I learned how to joust because my grandfather and Ser Whent instead did it. He said that as a southern prince that I need to know how to do it since it would be expected of me when my father recalls me to the capitol. 

So I did it sure but that didn't mean that I was going to go so I just couldn't control my dragons those few weeks and then by then we would have been late and that's fine with me. But now I could not put this off any longer. I knew that at least by now they were already in the south and now I could not go unless I rode Helios or Selene. 

Which we all know cannot happen another 2 or 3 years then they would be almost 150 feet in wingspan by then. Then at the very least, I would not have to worry as much about the plotters forcing my hand or mind since I will be a man grown by then. Taking in a long heavy breath I felt regret bubbling in my chest as grief flooded my chest. I did not want to be on the ground not yet anyway. 

Taking in a heavy breath I shifted my stare over to Selene her ever diligent eyes were locked on me as if asking me if I was going to land for the day, we were now out of the mountains and in another week's march I would be in Winter Town from there I would have to ride my stallion. 

I knew that there would be no way that we would be able to hide them and they would want to descend into the city. It was easier to control them when I was on the ground I guess because my own body began to soak up the magic that littered the ground and air. Not to mention that when I was on the back of Helios or Selene, I was freer and there was no sense of urgency among me. 

So sadly, I nodded my head and we began to descend from the sky. The air began to soften as Val laughed at me like she was laughing at me. 

“I can't believe that you are letting an old man sway you no matter how powerful or stern he might be. You have three dragons and mounted two of them. Something that has nerve been done before.” Val spoke in a cunning voice as I looked over my shoulder to see a dangerous sparkle in her eyes that was trying to egg me forward. 

I rolled my eyes casually as I noticed a space of open ground big enough to fit all three dragons which were a relief. It was harder to find space in the forest for the dragons at least not without displacing a lot of trees which of course would draw a lot of attention. As the ground came closer all that sense of levity began to leave me as an intense presence rushed over me. I knew that now I would have to go back to my studies. 

The thought forced my eyes to roll as I watched the snow-laden ground begin to melt away, I watched as her lean body hit slammed against the ground. I knew that Val could not stand the heat of the dragons that she preferred the snow, but she said there was nothing like flying through the sky.

She always seemed to come alive when she was on dragon back, with a sharp thump. Helios darted through the airsoft hisses filled my ears as I looked to see his bright red forked tongue darting out licking his lower jaw. I knew that he wanted to hunt. I could sense his blood lust rushing over my mind and my body forcing my blood to boil and my mind to race. 

But there is no way that they could go hunting, people would see them, I had to feed them while we were on this trip instead of letting them go hunting. Tempest dropped to the ground at my back, his shadow lording over me as I looked back to see his blue eyes with flaked golden eyes locked on me. Taking in a long steady breath when he exhaled black smoke billowing out of his nose. The scent of sulfur slammed against my body as heat flooded my mind. 

I knew that much like Helios he wanted to go hunting but he had gotten better in the past 6 years. He was not as willful as he was before. I knew he would grow out of it like children grow out of their streak. He was better but there was this feeling that screamed that this dragon is for Dany, not me. 

But I knew that I had to get a dragon for my twin, I knew that Jae would cross with me and demand that I give her Selene but I was bonded with her and that would only trouble me with her. 

Taking in a heavy breath I started to slip off Selene first knowing that I was going to have to help Val off. I glided down the smooth sizzling skin of Selene's wing, as the ice-cold wind began to bite deep into my skin. But I welcome the feeling I felt more alive in the north than I ever did in the south. Joy began to bubble in my chest as I thought about seeing my family for the first time in six long years. The last family I saw was Rob when he left for Winterfell. 

I do not hate him for that. I knew that the mountains were not for him and that living in a rough environment. I thought that it was funny that I prefer sleeping on the ground with my dragons compared to a young lord that spent a large portion of time surrounded by the wilderness of the wolves woods and the north in general. 

“What's that smile for?” A flirty voice echoed in my ear, ripping me from my scattered thought to see Val. 

She had a cocky half-smirk that always seemed to drive me mad. We had been getting closer to each other in the passing years and now at the age of 12. I was beginning to look at her in a different light. The way that she laughed when she was lording over me with a sword in one hand and a superior look on her face. 

Or the way that she effortlessly uses the back of her hand to brush her golden curls out of her face as she gave me a gentle smile that screamed, I am way too good for you. Even the way that her nose crinkles up in disgust when she is talking about the lesser evolved member of her clan. Everything about her had me enthralled just the slightest thing, it was not the same not like with Jae and or Dany. With the two of them, it was like a comic pull. Something that was magical, and I just could not explain. 

With them, it was effortless the moment that I saw them I knew that I was hopelessly in love with them. With Val, it took time and work and while I was bonding with her over our hunting trips with her father and clansmen, I would always love them with every fiber of my being. 

“I am sure that I do not know what you are talking about” I spoke in a coy voice as I felt my own sly smile begin to pull at my lips as a slow sly drawl began to bubble in the back of my throat already ready for my sly remark. 

Val’s own eyes began to sparkle with mischief intentions as she jumped from the meaty shoulder of Selene, without even thinking about it she launched her body through the air. Even with Selene lowered to the ground I knew that was going to be a hard fall no matter how tough you are. 

My heart surged with a cold spiking sensation as for a moment I feared that I was not able to catch her. But she hurled herself right into my arms. I knew that I must have been getting stronger since when she hit me, she was not as heavy as before. My heart boomed in my chest and my mind raced as I felt her arms circled around my neck. Her calloused fingers from working so hard on training. 

I could feel them working soothing and toying fingers through my scalp of thick brown hair. There was a dangerous sparkle that formed in her eyes that this smug smile pulled at her ruby red lips. 

“Not bad dragon wolf” Val gave me a playful giggle as her legs kicked effortlessly in the air as I held her with ease. 

“VAL!! Val where are you; we have to set up camp!!” The angry bellows of Val’s father began to boom in my ears. 

Both of us felt a sense of reluctance as a frown began to pull at both of our lips ripping us from our daydream and bring us both back to our reality. She had to go help her family set up their camps and I had to go learn about all the backstabbing families of the west. The thought was not something that I found fun. 

“I guess that I should get going….” Val’s voice dragged on for a second time as her fingers were running smooth circles in my neck stilling at the nap of my neck. 

Her head bent her lips hovering over my own. I could hear the works of Ser Whent and even my grandfather echoing in my ears. That she could never be mine and I knew that. 

“I have a lesson and your father is not the kind of man that likes to repeat himself or be kept waiting.” My words only echoed the resentment that was buried deep in my chest. 

A small pout formed on her puffy pink lips as she gave me a coy grin before jumping out of my arms, flipping me a dangerous smile as she grinned at me. Not saying a word but I knew by the dangerous sparkle in her eyes told me that this was not the last time that we would be this close together. 

I watched her walk away with pride, and purpose in her stride as her honey-blond hair swayed back and forth. Her tight white pants showed off her long legs and growing butt was staring back at me.

An angry snort left the scaly lips of Selene as she butted me. Forcing me to turn back as I glared at Selene. Looking at her diligent silver eyes were locked on me, outrage filling her stare as she gave me another angry snort. 

“What it's not like it was something that I have not seen her butt before I was just…. admiring the view.” I spoke in a cool voice as she slammed her large slim elegant head straight into the center of her chest. 

I could hear a raspy and husky sound filling my ears as I looked over to Helios and Tempest and it felt almost like they were laughing at me as I shook my head heavily. 

“What do three 6-year-old dragons know about life? I am nearly a grown man. I can do what I want” I rolled my eyes casually as I walked over to Tempest. Something about his glittering golden horns and bright piercing gaze that drew me to him. 

His massive head stared back at me at 6 years old his head was the size of a small carriage, his 100 feet wide wings were flooded as thick black claws dug into the ground holding him up the shining azure-colored wings were gleaming in the morning like the sky brought down to the ground.

Long and coiling I watched the way that his neck came darting towards me. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I held my right palm upward watching his massive carriage side head placed gently in the palm of my head. 

The heat and the weight of the massive head filled my palm as his heat washed over me and bright cerulean colored eyes with golden flakes greeted me. A smile pulled at my lips as I gently stroked his face with my left hand feeling his leathery skin, my finger racking against his leathery as soft purrs echoed in my ears. 

The scent of sulfur began to fill my nose as I watched bright blue nostrils begin to flare in front of me. The scent of copper and sulfur mingled together as I watched as smooth patches of golden scales began to form on his under the belly as the spikes on his tail and running along his back were starting to get golden tips that were reaching to the halfway point of his spikes. 

Soft groaned and impatient screeches began to fill my ears as I looked over to see Helios glaring at me with angry eyes, his smoldering golden eyes locked on me with impatiens blooming in them. His tail whacked at the ground like an impertinent child demanding attention, I am sure that if he were bigger than the ground would be shaking in response to his tail. 

His eyes were outraged, demanding I pet him, so I chucked gently as I moved my left hand from Tempest to screech behind the golden horn of Helios. While the right fingers were curling gently under Tempest's chin, two sets of purrs filled my ears. Turning my head over my shoulder I looked to see Selene rolling her eyes like she was over it. 

Something like this always happened whenever we went flying, if I chose Selene then Tempest and Helios insisted on attention afterward. If I rode Helios instead then the other two were doing the same thing. Tempest though did not want me to ride him. I could sense it in our bond.

It was strong and I am sure that had something to do with the fact that I hatched him, so he imprinted on me and there was a part of him that would always be loyal to me. But there was a part of me that knew he was fated to be with Daenerys. 

His attitude was so reminiscent of Dany, she is known as the Stormborn and Tempest means storm. Not to mention that they say that a rider's true personality can be seen through the attitude and actions of their dragons.

If he did not act like Dany when no one was looking then I do not know who does. The thought forced a smile pulled at my lips as I began to hum. I was always told that I had a good voice like my father but that was not what I wanted to be known for. 

But there were times that I felt so at ease as I would start to hum without even thinking about it and this time Jenny’s song began to rumble off my lips and echoed loudly in my head. 

With each sullen and sweet note that I sang, I could see the dragons swaying with each note that I sang. The tension that riddled their bodies were gone and ease with each passing moment that went by. 

“Now this is a sight that I will never get used to seeing” The smooth voice of Whent filled my ears. 

I knew that if I looked at him watching as dark eyes were locked not on me but the dragons around me. I let my eyes fall away from the dragons as well as my hands and at that moment this tension filled the air. There had been a tension between the two of us for forcing him to lie to his king, the dragons always picked up on my emotion. It was like I did not even need to speak my rage or my mistrust; they just picked up on it. 

Now as he stood in his gleaming golden armor the enameled scales stared back at me as this arranged air always had a way of swirling around him. But when he was around the dragons there was something in him that clicked something that changed, and he realized that he was not the greatest thing in the world. That alone always had way of putting a smile on my face as Tempest neck curled around my legs and Helios's massive head rested on my shoulder. 

I knew that he was not putting the weight of his head on my shoulder brace if he did. I am sure that I would feel a lot more of a force on my shoulder that might have made my leg buckle beneath me. Selene was the only one that seemed calm; both her lids were shut as she began to sniffle as the low earthy snores echoed in the air. Her spike silver tail curled around her body as if it were protecting.

“Not sure I will ever get used to it either, it's a startling sight, to say the least and one day the sky will be littered with dragons,” I spoke in a more cautious and awe-inducing voice. 

It made me think about the eggs that I had handed to me by Aemon. It really made me think that in the 6 years that I had spent in the north that I spent in the North I had kept the dragon egg hidden in a chest at the back of my tent. Even now there was a massive iron padlock that screamed do not touch. 

I still was not too sure what I wanted to do with the eggs if I was going to give one to my sister. Of course, she is my twin. I love her more than anything else in the world and I know that she is a strong and sure girl, one that I knew would never betray or instantly hurt me. But could these be said for the heiress and her consort? If I give them the eggs, I give them power over me. 

I never thought that I would care about being king of the kingdoms but what do they know about the ruling. Sure, Rhaenys had a talent for it but whether she wanted to admit it or not she looked down on people lesser than her. Living with the tribes of the mountain and the free folk I notice key fundamental differences between the three of us. I am not too sure that I believe those qualities would make them good kings and queens. 

I did not want to be a part of a kingdom that hated me and belittled me every time that they could when my father turned his back on them. But what else is there to keep the eggs and lord it over them or give them the eggs and let them lord their rule over me? What other choices are there, I could give the eggs to them and never tell them how to hatch them, but Jae does not deserve to lose out on her chance to get a dragon because of my inner power struggle. 

“Your tutor is waiting, my prince” His voice turned cold as obsidian eyes were locked on me. 

Whent spoke he ripped me from my thoughts, but I was settled on something, as I began to walk over to the camp with Oswell at my side it occurred to me. I could hatch the crimson egg and give it to Jaehaera. Whether I give eggs to the other Targaryens does not matter. Sooner or later they would search the walls and hidden caches of the castle and find the eggs but without me, they do not know how to hatch them, and that knowledge is power. 

“My prince?” I looked up from my thought my feet had moved on their own and before I knew it I was in my massive tent I could see a thick black chest that rested in the very back of my tent hidden behind an importee table. 

I looked up from my scattered thoughts to see a Maester, a young one only 20 years older than me, his gentle brown eyes locked on me as his flat straw-like hair the color of gold stared back at me. His thin sickly form stared back at me; he looked like if my dragons roared at him then he could crumble under the weight of their roar. His thick haggard robes were covered by a thick black cloak that protected his gentle southern skin from the harsh cold of the North. 

“I thought that we would try something different today my prince, we are going to be studying the nine free cities in the slave cities as well as the lands beyond the asshai and even the summer isles all of the seas and their respective leaders.” As he spoke, all I could think is leaders? 

“I didn't realize that there were so many different leaders of the east?” I am sure that my inquisitive tone shocked him by the way that his eyes began to widen like he was shocked that I cared. 

But a thought occurred to me, the Targaryens will do anything for the secret to hatching eggs even parting with a few ships from their fleet. I cannot stay here, not when they become the king and Queen.

Spending my life here in the North I knew what being a leader feels like beginning simply free and wild to do as I wish, and I cannot go back to taking orders for the rest of my life. But the east did not have a king and a Queen, but it could have two and if I go east then nothing is stopping me from taking Val as my wife. 

“No, the 9 cities had not been ruled since Valyria, the slave cities do as they please and the great grass sea is riddled with Dothraki and then there is Yi Ti, a massive landmass united by an emperor. They are the richest place and the most powerful if anyone were to conquer the east Yi Ti would have to be the last place they took. Though no one has tried to take over the east since Volantis.” His voice was filled with sage advice and I knew that this was where I would go. 

When the time was right the east would be a place for me, I would conquer them like Aegon took the west. Dany and Jae would both be at my side but for the time I need to learn all that I could and practice not to mention that it would take more than three dragons to take the east. But now I have a plan. I just must figure out how to implement it.


	20. The Dragon Lords Are Back

Arya POV 

A thunderous roar so loud and all-consuming that it ripped me out of a deep sleep, my first thought was to yell out in rage and curse whoever ripped me from my slumber. But a sound screechy bellow began to fill my ears forcing excitement to fill my chest. I never thought that I was ever going to hear that sound ever again, but I knew it well. Though I might have changed in the past 6 years I knew that there was only one cause. 

Jon was back! Excitement pulsed in my chest and forced my mouth to grow dry with anticipation as I rushed out of my bed. Throwing back the thick fluffy blankets all but vaulting off the bed. The cold early morning air was chased away from the excitement that flooded my chest. 

My feet were moving before my mind could even catch up. My hands were much the same. My fingers were trembling with excitement as I watched the windows shutter slam open. Almost as if they did it on their own but I knew that my hand must have down that or how else would they have opened. The brisk air slammed against me, waking up my mind and my senses. The scent of pine flooded my nose and filled my mouth as if I were chewing on the prickly needles. 

My heart was booming in my chest threatened to roar louder than the dragons that were hidden amongst the sky. A white light began to bathe the snow sparkling with the light and began to reset slamming into my eyes. I forced myself to squint as the light slammed right into my eyes, I snapped my head back fighting the urge to squint even more for fear that I was going to miss the appearance of the dragons. 

When I looked to the ground, I watched the way that the gates slowly began to part in such a fashion that I thought something explosive was going to happen. I watched with intrigue as I noticed a few people that I had never met or remembered. 

At the head of the pack was my grandfather. There was a vague shadow of him. Even now at the age of 64 years he looks strong and fit his shoulder was thrown back and squared as a stern hard look formed on his face. 

His face was stony and cold, a soft spotted pale mare with big chocolate brown eyes locked on the sky crazed with a certain kind of panic. Riding beside the pale mare was my brother's red stallion I remember watching him ride off to the wall on the red stallions. He, unlike the other horse, did not seem crazed with fear like I expected him to look. Though the reason for the fear was easy. The red stallion was there since the dragons were hatchlings and are used to their presence.

Riding just behind them were both Ser Jory and Ser Oswell who I did not know Oswell all that well, but I remember him coming and leaving with Jon he was scarily ever far from his side. I knew that he was not all that happy about keeping secrets even I knew that. I could hear father and mother whispering about it late at night when they thought that we were not paying attention. 

Resting behind him were people dressed in all white all of them had axes or daggers on their back even a few of them had bows and arrows. Among them was a large man with bright blue eyes and a strong jawline and a boring chest that screamed. I fight for fun. He had two gray steel axes on either side of him and a wild red bushy beard that was littered with frost. 

There was this strong air about him, and he looked to be in his 20s if not a little older though that might have more to do with his wild beads. Among them was a man with the same wild red hair and birth blue eyes but he was much older, about father age if not a little bit older. He had thick meaty shoulders and a broad chest with a young girl that looked to be 16 or 17 with sharp cheekbones and an elegant look to her.

She had honey-blond hair and dark gray eyes that were locked on the sky. A sour frown forced her face to scrunch up as she looked originally at the sky like there was something up there that she did not like. 

She was whispering something under her breath and the older man frowned heavily at her as if the two of them had talked about whatever she was complaining about more than once. Taking in the sight of them my excitement flooded my chest as a third echoing screech filled my ears as I looked up to see the clouds begin to part as massive wings whipped them away. Looking at them made me think back to the night before he left. 

Six years ago 

Their soft screeches filled my ears darting through the darkness and still air of my bedroom, as I watched Jon, he was smiling sweetly at the baby dragons that were racing just outside the room. Helios and Tempest were flying outside; they were getting larger by the day they were half the size of a horse meaning that only one of them could fit into a door room at a time. 

Selene was resting in front of Jon her eyes wide and alert as diligent silver eyes were locked on me. As if she was sizing me up trying to figure out if I was a threat or not. She rested firmly in front of Jon with his smooth fingers curling behind her scaly silver horn that looked like it had an almost glowing aura around it. 

I did not think that I had been looking at her too long but then Jon spoke in a warm and joyous voice as he resisted the urge to chuckle at me.

“Do you want to pet her?” Jon’s soft and intrigued voice echoed loudly in my ears. 

A warm smile began to pull at my lips as I felt my heart thumped in my chest and for a moment, I forgot how to form words. My tongue hangs heavy in my mouth with anticipation as my mind rushed all at the same time. Urging me forward but keeping me still at the same time. 

“You know that it isn't that complicated right?” There was a warmth to Jon’s indigo eyes as they bloomed with love and pride not only for his dragons but for me as well. 

I could not help but squeal with joy as I rushed over to him and jumped down to one knowing that I couldn't move this fast with the other dragons. But I did know that with Selene it was a different she was calmer, tamer than her brothers. I knew that they were not pets but they were astounding creatures to behold. Dropping down to one knee I ran my fingers gently along the center of her head. 

Careful of the razor-sharp horns were budding out of her head and grew just as quickly as the rest of them. Her warmth was the most shocking thing about her, her skin was smooth and scaly but burn hot to the touch. I was shocked at the heat and while I wanted to do nothing more than to keep petting her. But her skin was burning into my fingertips and while I knew that my skin was not bubbling, I knew that soon it would be. 

I pet her for a few more minutes, shocked to hear her soft throaty purrs echoing in my ears as her lip curled over her teeth that were black was a startling sight and the scent of sulfur that flushed against my face forcing me to recoil. I let my fingers fall away from the center of her head as warmth flooded my chest. 

“I know that I am leaving but it won't be forever and you know you can always come to the mountain or I can come back to visit whenever you want and when the dragons get big enough I will fly down and you might even be able to ride with me one of these days.” There was a sincere air about him knowing that he meant every word that he said and that forced excitement to fill my chest. 

I knew that I must have had a big smile on my face because my cheeks started to hurt as I looked at Jon who had a small smile pulled at his own face. 

“I will miss you greatly little cousin, but I will be back in a flash you don't even know that I am missing.” Jon’s indigo eyes were sparkling with love and pride as they grew bright given them this glowing quality. 

I was so glad that he was going to come back but that didn't chase away the fear and the panic that was crawling in my throat knowing that this time he was really leaving after we just started to get to know each other. 

Current time 

I watched Jon slam onto the ground. The sight of a glittering Helios stared back at me. He was a massive far cry from the young dragon that I remember flying through the night with Tempest. Shifting my eyes over to Selene I knew that they were not the same dragon that they were when they left. 

Each of them had a massive wingspan of 100 feet and grew fast, each with a long coiling neck that was about 30 feet long and growing longer by the day with a matching tail about the same length. Though the largest difference between them now than back then was the fact that now they exert this kind of pressure that forces shudder down the spine of lesser people. 

I watched the way that Helios lowered his body as Selene and Tempest were flying high in the sky like they don't fit in the training yard and now that I think about it looking at their head that looked like the size of a small carriage. Or the fact that now they were at least three times the size of a horse and had thick muscle hidden beneath sizzling skin. 

Though as Helios lowered his body closed to the ground, I notice that Jon wasn't the only one that was on his back. Though I could tell that he looked more like his father every day, he did still have the long face of the Starks even if his Targaryen features became more prominent. 

He was taller, leaner and he had this dignified air about him that was not there before and as he slid down on the meaty shoulder of Helios. His golden scales are reflecting the sunlight as Jon stood firmly by his winged arm. Refusing to leave the dragon side I did not understand why until a proud and beautiful girl that the looks had of a high born flung herself from the smooth wing of Helios. 

Her eyes are alive with joy and amount as she let out a girlish shrieked of amusement as she laughed at the panic that was flying across Jon’s face. He struggled to keep his composure as he caught her with what looked like ease as if they had done this a thousand times before. I took that moment to get a good look at the young girl. 

She is a beautiful young woman with blonde hair that reminds me of honey, her kinky curly hair was rippling down the middle of her back. Pulled back into a warrior type braid which I am sure she had cried like that so that her hair would not slap into her face when she was on the back of the dragons. 

This girl seemed to be alive as her face was a bright red probably from the peppering her face and skin. I am sure that had something to do with the icy wind that slammed against both of their faces. 

She looked out into the training yard as I noticed her high sharp cheekbones and regal air made me think that she was some high-born woman that they met on the way back here. But there was this strange striking resemblance to the wildling woman that rode in on her horse. 

Though she had pale gray eyes that as she shifted her head the light hit her eyes in the right way made them look a blue like color. She even has the same slender form as most high born, but she had a well endowed with ample chest. 

She was wearing a white and gold shirt and matching pants hidden beneath a large bearskin cloak that kept her nice and warm even in the sky high above the clouds. While there was a long bone knife hidden in white leather boots. She looked like a snow princess and she was breathtakingly gorgeous. 

When I looked at Jon, I could see the love in his eyes when he looked at this girl, but I knew that while he was trying to hide it, he fancied this girl. Though he was such a different person that it was like I did not even know him anymore. 

Jon has more still had his Stark-like features but he seemed more graceful and quick then he had when he left and while he got older he had a more lean build and had bulked up quite a bit of muscle, his long face was the same but he had the same sharp jawline as his father and the alive indigo eyes as well as the unearthly beauty of the Targaryens. 

His dark brown curls were rippling to his shoulder but still cut relatively short compared to that of his father whose hair reached down to the middle of his back and probably got longer in the past couple of days. 

Excitement began to flood my chest as I jumped up rushing to get dressed. It is about an item that I say high to my council.

  
  



	21. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is super long I'm going to try and spell-check it all today but if not it will be up tomorrow

Ned POV 

As the gates began to open I could see the wildlings were the first one to walk in, with my father at the head, I noticed that his once thick brown curls were now lined with a lot more shades of gray than he had been when he left with my 7-year-old nephew. Who was now 12 and I am sure one hell of a hand full? 

Taking a look at the stern fatherly presence in his eyes I knew that he was glad to be home, taking one look at him I knew that he was less than pleased to be forced out of his bed in the mountains to come down here. The rest of the family was lined up, Cat stood at my side and stood firmly at my side. There was a blank look on her face, but I knew that she was not the least bit thrilled about this. 

While Jon might have aged 6 years since he left here since he left the capital the same could be said of the dragons. They would now be 6 and when they landed, they were free ice and huge for that matter. Even from the great hall, I could hear their roar letting all the people of Winterfell hear. 

Rob stood there firm and not saying a word but the soft blue eyes that glimmered in his eyes as a sense of jealousy rushed over him as he noticed his cousin lowering himself from dragons with a wingspan of at least 100 feet. There was this stilling and thick pressure that rolled off Jon even from where I could sense it. 

Standing next to Rob with a twinkle in his eyes as Sansa had this faraway look on her face as love twinkled in her eyes. There was a hunger in her eyes. I knew that she loved the story of the dragon lengths and the dragon lord of old. I knew that she wanted to be swept away by a southern lord and now I am sure that she was thinking that now he could get a southern prince with a dragon. 

Taking in the star stuck look on her face as she noticed the dazzling dragon in the 6 years that had passed those dragons were, even more, a dazzling than before. Though Jon was riding Helios which meant that he was bonded to that dragon. 

Helios' entire body was glowing a gorgeous golden color. It was almost like his scales were absorbing some light. I had to squint when the pale white light of the sun hit him exactly right, he was radiant and bringing. Smoldering golden eyes looked like they were sparkling. 

Arya, the youngest of my girls, was staring on with pride and wonder filling her stare. She had been obsessed with the dragons ever since Jon left. She was so young when he left in shock that she even remembered him. Her eyes were locked on Helios and the young girl who moved at Jon's side.

She looked like a high born but her white furs told me that she was in fact a free folk. Bran, my second youngest son, gave me a warm and brilliant smile. He was not even born when Jon was here so for him this is a startling sight indeed. His eyes widened as he turned to Tempest.

That dragon always had a way of causing trouble. His body was the same azure color that I remember. But his underbelly was now a radiant and luminous gold with thickening scales that I am sure are getting thicker by the minute. I knew that their skin was not going to be as hard and as iron for at least another 30 to 40 years and that is if what the books said is right and so who knows. They did not consider the rich lands of magic that are hidden up here in the north. 

Tempest radiant golden wings were just as stunning as I remember them, his long coiling azure neck was now streaked with a line of dazzling gold that made their way down his wings shoulder and all the way down to his back. While the long coiling tail was an azure color but his spikes were a dazzling golden color that was just as radiant as his wings or underbelly. It was kind of like there were parts of him that were dumped in boiling pots of gold. 

His blue eyes were locked on us as he sat hidden on a massive hill that was hidden behind the walls of the keep. The same place that Selene was starting to land at though I do not know how this was going to work. Lyanna would be here in a matter of days to see her son. 

There was no reason for her not to see her son and now as I looked at Selene her radiant silver scales did not have their same gleam, she still looked like she was glowing like the others. But at night she was more radiant at night while Helios looked more radiant during the sun, but the fact of the matter is.

It didn't matter how radiant their scales were, all three of them were huge and they wouldn't be easily hidden, and could Lyanna keep this secret from her husband? Who knew how long she would be here and who she was bringing? 

The thought forced the shutter down my spine as I looked at little Rickon. He was looking at the dragons with awe in his bright blue orbs that were so wide I thought that they were going to pop out of his skull. I am sure that was going to be the same look that Lyanna was going to have on her face when she found out the truth. I sighed heavily as my chest began to collapse. I should have told him to leave the dragon in the mountain but that did not matter. 

“Uncle you look troubled, surly grandfather words couldn't have been that shocking.” Jon’s kidding voice echoed in my ears as I looked over to him. 

Taking one look at him I knew that he had changed greatly. He looked like he had better control of not only his temper but most of his emotion. There was a warmth to his smile that lit up his face, but it gave away no other emotions other than that. His indigo eyes were bright with joy as he chuckled like he knew something that we did not. 

My father on the other hand looked burning with outrage as he jabbed at an angry finger at his grandson. 

“Oh, you mean like jumping from one dragon to the other in the middle of the air while being 8. Yeah sounds like a good time to me you are just like your mother and that is not a compliment.” He sneered angrily at Jon as he chuckled gingerly. 

Rubbing his neck gingerly like he was trying to avoid the whole concept of this conversation. A nervous chuckle left his lips as I could hear the other behind him laughing like they knew the same story that my father was so cavalierly talking about. My father rubbed his brow wearily like he was still traumatized by the event. 

“I wish that I could say that is the least of it, it would seem all the free folk girls have taken quite a liking to him. He is quite the charmer isn't that right Val?” Father’s voice was turning highly annoyed. 

Again, Jon rubbed the back of his neck gingerly as there was a devilish smile pulling at his face as a dark glint formed in my eyes. Taking in a long heavy breath I felt my shoulder collapse as I gave my nephew a weary stare. 

“I'm sure that you are weary from your travels and a lot has happened to both of us, but your mother is on her way; she is only two days' ride from here.” My voice rushed and hurried as he sighed heavily. 

Jon’s warmth and smile drained from his face as it just went blank and cold like this was the last time that he wanted to happen. There was this coldness to his body that forced shudders to rush down my spine. He looked so blank and so in control compared to when he was here, he was guided by his rage. 

He didn't rub his jaw mournfully or even let a single spike of fear register onto his face, “For now we will keep the dragons hidden out of sight and Ser Whent can guard them. Once I hear what my mother has to say I will decide whether to show her the dragons or not. Until then would you mind if we rest it was a long ride.” Jon spoke in a soft and questioning as he looked at me with expecting eyes.

He did not command me, and he did not give off this presence but there was just something about it that screamed show me respect. I simply nodded my head as he gave me a gentle smile. 

“Good tomorrow we should go for a hunt” There was a warmth to his voice that helped to put everyone at ease. 

I knew that he was exhausted and wanted to rest and as he walked off, I am sure to his old room I watched the free folk follow him. It was only in his absence that my father started to talk freely. His gray eyes guarded, and he waited until everyone aside from me was left in the yard. Only then did he speak. 

“The free folk follow him; he is young but there is something about him that inspires them. I don't know if it is the fact that he has the only dragons known to the world or if it is the blood of the first men that runs in his veins or if it is something else. But they seem to be fiercely loyal to him. He has learned a great deal from them. It was wise to take them with us to the mountains. Though Ser Jory will not be going back with us.” Even as my father spoke, we both started to make our way back to the solar. 

I could see Ser Whent standing with the dragons though he did not look like he was willing to do it. In the 5 and a half years that he was in the mountain, he really learned how to be his own man. He was commanding, and strong but still he needed more than one knight and three dragons to protect him. 

“Why?” My one word seemed to shock my father. 

There was this amused look that flashed across his face like he was remembering something funny, the building white light of the early morning began to fade as we walked into the keep. Darkness swirled around my eyes as I struggled to adjust to it letting my eyes blink rapidly as the scent of dust began to rise to my nose forcing a soft itch to form in my right nostril. 

“Simple he doesn't need a jousting trainer any longer, Jon knocked him off his horse not once but three times. His swords skills have no equal; he learned both the polished techniques of the North but how to get the upper hand by any means necessary he learned that from the Free Folk. He had great sword skills I think that he could even fight Arthur he would not win but he is skills are great. But only real battles will polish his skills now. Though he fights all day he does not stop polishing his skin. He even hunted with his dragon and the free folk he enjoys his life in the mountains. It makes me worried that if his father ever does send for him that he might get nervous. I think his love for Daenerys and Jaehaera is the only thing making him want to go back.” Father spoke in an almost terrifying voice. 

His brows began dipped as our silent echoing steps filled the air. There was a distant look on his face as he sighed heavily. His shoulders sagged as he thought about his daughter that should be here in a matter of days. 

“Do you think that she is here to take him back?” Confusion echoed in his words. 

I could only shrug my shoulders as I spoke in the same cold voice, “I don't know but I know Jon will go back to capital how could he not. Show off his dragons and stick it to his father. There is no way that he would not. We should be more worried about what Lyanna will say to Jon and Rhaegar in a few days' time.” My father's eyes darkened to a slot black color when I heard my words. 

Something in him shifted as an almost ominous feeling started to flood the air as a tension echoed deep into my chest. I did not know if it was the worry about the truth coming out, but I do not think I have had this much stress in the past 8 years. 

“I don't know but Jon had a great handle on all the dragons, even Tempest who we all worried would be a problem. We just have to hope all goes well when Lyanna comes.” Father's voice just made the ominous feeling even worse. I just hope everything goes according to plan. 

  
  
  



	22. The She Wolf Comes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first one of the day

Rob POV 

It had been two days since Jon got here with his dragons and the free folk and in a few hours if not right now his mother would be at Winterfell with who knows how many people. Panic swallowed me and I could not think straight most of the time. Fear that we would get caught was enough to still my ever-beating heart. Jon did not seem all that panic. In fact, now he stood firm with a blade in his hand, the pulsing ruby of Darksister stared back at me. 

Father was sitting motionless on his horse, his long brown hair stirring in the wind as it began to rise. His closely trimmed beard is shot with white, there were smooth gray streaks starting to cover his deep brown bread. He has spent half his life training for war and the other half waging it, and his face conveys both authority and a haunted sadness. Something that I am starting to see in my grandfather who had that same look on his face the more that I spend time with him. 

Though there was this way that his face had a way of lighting up whenever he was looking at Jon, I do not know if he was proud of him or if he saw something in Jon’s face. Something that he did not see in my face because of my red hair and blue eyes. Were my southern features really making it harder for me to relate to my other Northern family members? 

Indecision ate away at me, but I did not have time to think about that, we were accompanied by a dozen members of the household guard among them as Ser Jory was good to have him home. If what grandfather says is right, then that would mean that he is here to stay, and that Jon really did progress that well. The guards were all on horseback, their mares neighing gently as only Jon was the one riding a gorgeous red stallion.

Over our heads flaps the Stark banner: a gray dire wolf racing across an ice-white field. South of the Wall the grass is still green, and the sun is shining, but the air is cold enough to cloud the breath of four guardsmen as they escorted some men to the chopping block. 

The air started to grow ominous and dark like something bad was about to happen, the young man moved with trembling shaking legs of terror. His eyes were bloodshot and weary as terror forced his orbs to widen. 

His face haggard, his clothes filthy and torn as his gaze shifted from me to Jon to my father, both my father and Jon had a blank mask on their face as not to show their true intention or emotions.

Jon’s eyes were growing darker like he knew that there was something ominous and strange about this but most of all he knew that this man was going to die. I looked over my shoulder to see Bran. 

Mother did not want him to come with us and wanted us to wait for Aunt Lyanna, but father instead said that this needed to be done. So, we knew what it was going to take to be Warden one day and Bran a lord of another noble house. He was betrothed to the young daughter of the Mormont family. Lyanna is named after my aunt, a wild woman. 

Bran now was sitting very still, watching the doomed man but he would not let the fear be shown in his eyes, not when he knew what was coming that this man would die for his crimes. But there was something strange even though Bran has never seen an execution before that was not what was wrong with the air.

The prospect of it terrifies him, but he seems to be trying to imitate his father’s solemn expression and for the most part it was working. But father did not bring ice, how was he going to take the head of this man if he was not bringing ice. Shudders rushed down my spine like I thought that there was going on, was I overthinking it or was there something else going on. 

Though whether I was thinking it or not the Guardsmen forced the young man’s head onto the stump. Ned dismounts. His ward and my dear friend Theon normally would hand him over his sword Ice. But not only did he not have the weapon, but Theon was traveling back with my aunt. 

Usually father would peel off his gloves and hand them to Jory and then cut the man's head off. But instead as he looked over to Jon who was sitting firmly on his red stallion who had Dark Sister on his back nodded his head firmly. 

I was confused I didn't know what was going on but I watched as Jon swung his legs over the leather saddle and dropped down onto the ground with ease as he gave me a grim smile as a malicious flint started to form in his eyes. 

“Jon since you are the second prince of the Targaryen line and nearly a grown man you will dispense justice. But here in the south we cut off the heads of our own people, not some heads of men. Do you know why?” Father stoic voice shocked me 

Jon on the other hand did not seem all that shocked, in fact he made it seem like he knew that this was going to happen the whole time and was just waiting for this to happen. I looked at Jory.

He is a bull-necked warrior with a heavy mustache and fear nothing was surprised by nothing. Yet I watched the way that his eyes widen with doubt like he did not know what was going on. 

“The man who passed the sentence should swing the sword, if we can tell them that they had to die, and we have to be the ones to enforce the law. So, we need to be the person that swings the sword. Right?” Jon’s voice was not the least bit questioning. 

His hand moved with adept skill pulling at the smooth leather hand gripping tightly to it as I watched the ruby pulse with power as Jon grip turned stark white from holding it so tightly. He walked over to the slump with father standing behind him not saying a word just watching with curious gray eyes. Like he was not sure if Jon would be able to do this or not. 

“Gerard you have been sentenced to death for the crimes of desertion and for following the so-called king beyond the wall what do you have to say for yourself?” As Jon spoke in a questioning voice, I dipped my head so that I was speaking quietly to bran. 

I could see the fear in his deep blue eyes struggled to be cold and remote like all the other men in front of him. 

“Keep the pony in hand and do not look away, father will know if you do.” My whispers were soft as Jon looked at the poor young man about to lose his head. 

He did not say a word and after a long moment Jon nodded his head and spoke in a booming and commanding voice. 

“In the name of Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I, Jaehaerys of the House Targaryen and House Stark, second prince Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, sentence you to die.” Jon spoke in a cold blank voice. 

Bran made sure to keep his regions in hand and his face blank but as I looked at the bright black glowing star of the blade, I could see this sense of power and dangerous aura rolled off of the blade. By the fire ripples of the blade I knew that this was in fact the Valyrian blade that we have all heard so much about. I never saw the blade myself, but I knew that it was Darksister. I had only ever seen the pommel and the handle of the sword. 

Blood sprayer against the bright green grass of the hill, as I watched the head begin to roll turning, with each passing moment that his life blood spilled onto the ground. His body slammed into the ground with a loud thump that forced Bran to flinch away though I doubt that father noticed since he was making his way over to Jon. 

I watched the way that his blade was soaked in blood and did not look the least bit affected by the rolling head. Whipping the blade back I watched as the blood came erupting from the blade and slapped to the ground. He carefully began to clean off the blood as he and father began to speak with tipped heads. 

I was more focused on Bran who was petting his pony as a grim look befell this face, “You did well.” I spoke with pride in my voice. 

It is only three words, but compliments are hard to come by in the Stark house. Bran is proud you could see it in his face as his eyes began to bubble with love and joy. I knew that he was happy to be treated like a man. 

He was infatuated with Jon and his dragons and had been excited to see them. I'm sure that he thought that would make him happy but now he was instilled with a great sense of joy knowing that his family is proud and then treated like a man, but he cannot look away from the head lying in the tall grass. 

After taking a few more minutes we started to ride off into the forest, I snapped my head back to see Bran, his hard-working pony trying to keep up with the bigger horses. I felt the same way seeing as how I was struggling to keep up with a red stallion that looked like he was fighting the urge to run fast. 

He was pulled into a moderate trot as father and Ser Jory were riding at the front of the pack. 

“I thought he was brave.” Jon spoke so cavalry and without thought it made me think that he must have been thinking to himself and accidentally spoke. 

I felt shocked taking over as I spoke without really thinking, “Brave? He was dead of fear. You could see it in his eyes.” 

I could see the annoyance flashed across his face as he spoke in a rather arrogant voice, “What would be in your eyes with your head on the stump? He died well. Give him that much.”

I considered the point for a moment and shrugged, there was really no point in even talking about it. He is dead, why should it matter how he dies? “Race you to the bridge?”

Jon rolls his eyes as if he is beyond such juvenile games there was a glazed over expression filtering across his indigo eyes that screamed, I so do not care. Then without warning, he slammed his spurs into the red flanks of his horse and gained a good head start on me. 

At first, I felt overwhelming rage as I cursed slowly under my breath but then an excitement flooded my chest as I gallop off down the trail, laughing and hooting, while Jon stayed silent, grim as ever. 

We raced through the forest; the rushing green leaves ran right past me as the deer brown soil stared back at me. The dirt slammed upwards into the sky as I laughed with joy, the brisk air peppering my skin as I noticed the fiery red fur that was resting in front of me. The tail swish rapidly back and forth as I notice Jon pulling back on his leather reign as he willed his stallion around jumping down. 

Panic filled me with what the hell was he doing? I yanked back hard on the reins in the hopes of stopping myself from trampling him and his horse, but he did not seem the least bit affected by any of this. He dropped down to the soil; the soft squishy sound filled my ears as my boots dug deep into the dirt. Though he did not see the least bit bugged by it. 

As I dismounted from my own mare making sure to tie her up against the thick brown branches before making my way down the slope. There was a green light to the forest from the thick canopy leaves. A warm smile might have pulled on my face if not for the fact that now there was dirt reaching upwards to my legs, cooling me even more as brisk wind rippled against my damp mud cover legs. 

But when I got to the bottom of a small creek there Jon stood leaning over something that looked like a monster wolf. She had a gray almost black kind of color and she was bigger than a horse with a massive broke off stag horn. 

The stag lay beside the wolf dead and not moving as glassy black eyes were locked on me and Jon. Though Jon did not look the least bit instead in the stag his eyes were locked on the young pups that were resting at the stomach of the dead wolf. 

Dropping down to one knee I noticed a wolf pup that eyes were shut as they yelped for their mother that was long since dead. I cradle him gently in my arms. I could hear the frantic neighing horse as I looked back to see my father and the group riding up to the edge. 

Bran and father stay back with the rest of their party as Jory approaches us, his eyes narrowed and drowning right murderously as if saying that you should have known better than this. 

“Get away from it!” Jory spoke in an outage tone as he started to pull his blade from its scabbard. 

What was wrong with him, the mother was dead, and the poor puppies did not do anything wrong. 

“She can’t hurt you. She’s dead.” I spoke in outrage as Jory's eyes widened. Jon did not bother to look at either of us like we were not a concern. 

“What in hell is it?” Jory spoke without rage as I noticed Bran gets close enough to see what we were all arguing about. 

I thought that it was obvious I thought that he was a knight who has seen the world or at least the Northern world. 

“A wolf.” I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as if this were obvious.

But I could understand his doubt after all the wolf was bigger than my own horse. Its eyes were blind and crawling with maggots. Its tongue was puffy and pink and so fat that she did not look like she could close her mouth even if she were alive. By the putrid scent that made my eyes water I knew that she had to be dead for a day if not two. 

“It's a freak!” One of the younger household guards spoke with wide doubtful eyes. 

“No, you fool. That’s a dire wolf.” Jon spoke as if it was obvious and he was not the only one. 

I could see father fighting the urge to sneer as he slowly and carefully made his way into the muck like us. But unlike us he had no problem being in the dirt as his eyes scanned every inch of the wolf. Groping under the beast’s head, he gives a yank and comes up with a foot of shattered antler, slick with half-dried blood. 

“There hasn’t been a dire wolf south of the Wall for two hundred years.” That same boy spoke in a cold voice annoyed and outraged as he leered at Jon as if he had the right to call him a fool. 

Did he forget that he was in fact the prince of the seven kingdoms whether he was the son of lady Lyanna meant nothing compared to the fact that his father was a king and the only king of the seven kingdoms. 

Jon did not speak to him and instead turned his attention to me and the bundle that rested in my arms, a young pup the cutest thing that I have ever seen. 

“Well... now there are seven now.” Jon spoke in a warm voice Seven. 

But confusion simply filled me. What the hell do you mean that there were six of them? concussion filled me as I looked over to Jon who was now kneeing in the muck much like father but his indigo eyes were soft and locked on two things. 

When Bran sees what everyone is staring at, his eyes widen as he tries to move closer, to look at the dire wolf pup, a tiny ball of gray-black fur, eyes still closed, nuzzling blindly against my chest, whimpering.

Jon on the other hand pulled two stray white pups that had arctic white fur, and bright red eyes that were wide open. 

“Tough old beast, wasn’t she? Birthing a litter with an antler in her throat.” Jory seemed almost proud of the beast as he had a trumpet look on his face. 

When I looked over to my shoulder, I watched the way that Bran eyes were wide with wonder as he looked ready to bounce for joy but did not want to look childish. 

“Go on. You can touch him.” I watched the way that Bran gives the pup a quick, nervous stroke like he was afraid to hurt the little guy. It made me wonder though why were there six of us what would we do with the extra wolf? 

The two white wolves that Jon held firmly in his hands looked like they could be twins, the thought made me smile since Jon truly did have a twin one that I knew he missed dearly. But Jon just dropped down to one knee quick scooping up a third wolf pup before turning to look at Bran as he thrust another pup into Bran’s arms. 

For a moment there was nothing but shock on his face but then a sensation of great joy overpowered him as he gave in to his more childish instincts. Bran plops down in the snow and rubs the wolf pup’s soft fur against his cheek. Running his fingers tenderly through his fur as he grinned gently at the young wolf pup. 

Father picks up two more helpless pups, one in each hand his expression was not something that I could ready, but I knew that his thought must have been jumbled. Hullen the horse master frowned heavily like he knew something that we did not.

“Dire wolves loose in the realm.” The thought seemed terrifying, as the young man thought that he could speak to Jon any which way spoke in a quick voice. 

“Not for long.” His voice low and manic as murderous muddy brown eyes that were locked on the pups that were in Jon’s arm. In that moment, a dangerous fire burned in his eyes one that I knew meant that if we were not careful that dragons would burn this forest. 

“Put that sword away or lose your hands I plan on keeping these two dire wolf pups” Jon’s voice gave no room for arguing as he spoke in an almost murderous voice. 

The young lord blanched, his eyes were sunken in and he lacked any real muscle and even if he had tried to refuse Jon, dragons would burn us in their fury. Father spoke before it could go that far. 

“Better a quick death. They won’t last without their mother.” Father spoke in a firm resolute voice as I noticed the grim look in his eyes like he did not want to admit it but knew that it was true. 

Jon on the other hand knew that he was not going to take no for an anger, but he knew better then to show his temper so instead he spoke in a chilly calm voice. A cold air swirled around him like a cloak. 

“Lord Stark... There are seven pups. Four males, three females. You have five trueborn children. Three sons, two daughters. One for me and then the other for Jae if mother is on her way here or is already here then that means that Jae is going to be with her. After all, the dire wolf is the sigil of your House.” There was a sly twinkle in his eyes that screamed I got you hook line and sinker. 

Everyone turned to look at the Stark banners, with their dire wolf crest-of-arms resting fluttering in the crisp breeze. I could see their opinions about the pup’s change, it was like Jon’s words had power over people. Turning back to look at Jon, father as this almost skeptical look as if he knew that Jon was trying to play him.

Father weighs the situation for a moment in silence. “You will feed them yourselves. And train them yourselves.” 

Bran nods eagerly. I did as well but my eyes were tired of the white wolves whose eyes were wide open as if they could see all. 

“They may die anyway; despite all you do.” His time it sounded like he was trying to convince us that they were not worth it. There was this dangerous air and edge to his voice, but I spoke up quickly. 

“They won’t. We won’t let them.” With my firm and resolute as I knew that there was a mad grin on my face. 

The decision made; people started to remount their horses. Bran tugs gratefully on Jon’s sleeve. Looking up at him with those bright blue eyes that forced even Jon to smile gently at him. But even I could see the trace of rage that was hidden behind his eyes. Carefully with two pups he mounted his horse. 

It makes me wonder if Aunt Lyanna is back yet. 

Jaehaera POV 

Snow peppered my skin laying in my hair in the shape of a crown refusing to melt into my hair. My smooth pure white cloak with an icy blue trim clung tightly to my body as I sensed three strange pools of warmth. They were hidden behind the walls of Winterfell. 

Thick white heavy clouds blocked out the sky as the pale white light bathed my skin. Taking in a deep breath I felt my lungs begin to expand as I made my way passed the thick pine covered in a light layer of snow. Winterfell and was coming into sight. 

Winterfell is the ancestral castle and seat of power of House Stark and is the capital of the north looking at the keep now I could understand why people think of that. It might be humble at the same time, warm yet cold and I could all but sense the steam that was rippling up from the ground. 

It is in the center of the northernmost province of the Seven Kingdoms, on the kingsroad that runs from Storm's End to the Wall. It is situated at the eastern edge of the wolfswood, north of the western branch of the White Knife and Castle Cerwyn. My mother always told me about Winterfell, but I have never seen it since I was a small child no more than three and from what I remember I was my happiest here. 

Winterfell is a huge castle complex spanning several acres and protected by two massive walls that now had men watching them even though the wooden gates were wide open. We had passed winter town on our way there but there were still a few now within us. 

Winterfell has been built around an ancient godswood and over natural hot springs which made sense why I could sense so much heat from the ground, but it didn't explain the heat that was rippling off hidden behind the castle.

I knew that the water is piped through walls and chambers to heat them, making Winterfell more comfortable than other castles during the harsh northern winters but I was more interested in swimming in one of the pools that I knew were hidden in the wolves' wood. 

Inside the walls, the complex is composed of dozens of courtyards and small open spaces. As we made our way further into the courtyard, I noticed some boys doing weapons training and practice. The inner ward is a second, much older open space in the castle where archery practice takes place even from here, I could hear the soft shakes and thumps.

It is located next to the broken tower where I swear, I could see a scary shadow moving that looked almost reptilian. Inside Winterfell stands the inner castle, which contains the Great Keep and the Great Hall which even now we were making our way. The whole time I could hear the soft whisper of men and worms. 

It was strange they were looking at my mother with shock, awe, and almost fear as if they were hiding something. Though her bright beaming warm smile and gentle hand helped to put them all at ease. I could not help but smile as I sensed that there were eyes on me. I looked over to the step of the great keep where a woman stood. I knew that she was southern simply from her looks. 

I knew that this woman had to be Catelyn, she is beautiful, with fair skin, long auburn hair that looked alive like fire, and blue eyes the color of a river found in the south. She has long fingers that were interlace as her high cheekbones. I knew that she was related to the Whents speaking of Whent I wonder where Oswell is. 

I knew that her sons Robb, Bran and Rickon, and daughter Sansa all take after her in the looks and that seems to ring true as I notice the two young girls that were at her side. The eldest girl looked like she was 9 or so and she was the spitting image of her mother. From what my own mother tells me the eldest daughter is Sansa. 

Sansa is much like her mother is traditionally beautiful, high cheekbones gave her the look of a royal and I knew that her father line once was a winter king. She had these bright vivid blue eyes that now were locked on my snow-white hair was bathed in a crown of snow. 

Her thick auburn hair reminded me of the fire that flickered in my bed chamber from what my mother has told me Sansa is quite the little lady. She told me all about how much she loved music, poetry, singing, dancing, embroidery, all the things that I chatted with a passion. 

From what I have been told I would be great friends with the youngest daughter who looked like a stark, she was only seven years old but she already looked more fun than her eldest sister who looked like a proper prim woman. 

Arya had a long face the same as many of my siblings and my elder brother and twin but she had my smoky gray eyes that I'm guessing are turning black when she got serious or looked lost in her rage.

With ratty brown hair that told me she must have been running around before we got here. She is skinny and athletic much like me and Jon. She had a very lean form and she forced a warm smile pulling at my lips. My mother told me that she is a lot like me and Selena. 

A smile tugged at my lips as I pulled my silver filly to a stop grinning at the young 7-year-old cousin though the smile on my lady aunts face slipped away as she let out a heavy breath. When she spoke, I could see the weight of the world that was weighing on her shoulders. 

“Your brother and my husband will be back soon. There was a man that tried to desert the watch to join the king beyond the wall's army. He took the boys with him so sadly the prince is not here yet but I am sure that you have had a long hard ride shall we talk in the great hall we have food waiting for you. The young princess can head with Sansa to her harp lesson” My lady aunt spoke in such a manner as if I would want to do such a thing. 

I would have scoffed but part of the reason that I was here was to learn that being cold and standoffish was not the way that I treat people. Apparently being known as the ice queen was not something that I should be called. But I enjoyed it quite well instead though I jumped down from my horse looking at the smooth white leather that rested on my boots. 

I wore smooth white pants and an icy blue trim the same as my cloak with a matching shirt, I had two daggers the length of my form arm one in each resting in my boots only the dragon bone handle was sticking up. I flipped my cloak back, giving my lady aunt a smile as I spoke in the sweetest voice that I could muster hidden behind a tight lip smile. 

“No thanks maybe Arya here can help me get up to a bit of trouble” I turned to my young cousin and gave her a playful wink. I knew that there must have been a mischievous glint in my eyes because she had a massive grin of her own. 

Rushing happily over to me she gripped tightly to my arm and yanked me out of sight of my mother and her parents. Giggles erupting from her lips as we take off running. Excitement and joy pooled in my chest like I have never felt before. 

“Come one there is something that I can show you!! I'm not supposed to, but I don't think Jon will mind.” Arya snapped her head back, an evil glint in her stare as she looked back at me. 

Each step that I took there was this sensation of warmth that began to rush on me, we might have kept running without the wild. Taking in one look over my shoulder I could see a group of horses rushing into the keep. Arya stopped dead in her tracks. 

She shifted her gaze from the pools of heat that I sensed to the gates. I was not supposed to see. A part of me wanted nothing more than to run with her. But both of us were looking at the direction of the strange heat before turning back to the gates. 

“I guess that is them? We should head back” Arya seemed to be pouting just a bit. 

Singing heavily, I nodded my own head. A part of me was more excited that I was going to see Jon after so long. My legs started to move on their own forgetting the pile of warmth that almost seemed to be moving. But I kept running, listening to the soft churches of leaves under my feet as the scent of earthy soil began to fill my nose. 

The sky swirled above but my mind was calling me to Jon and the more I ran the more snow that fell out of my hair I could see my own breath in front of my mouth this time of year. I let out a burst of excitement a t the thought of snow and the cold my body felt alive. More alive than it had been there in the south. A manic grin pulled at my lips as I rushed through the brush, my hood falling as I noticed the gate wide open. 

I walked into the dirt road as my twin and long-lost brother rode the red stallion that he was riding. I knew that it was a gift from my father before he left. A mad grin was splitting against my lips. I could see an amused glint starting to form in Jon's eyes, but they were locked not on me but on the little pups that were resting in his eyes. 

Both were pure white with bright red eyes, their little tails wagging with joy, while one was licking his face the other looked stoic and cold.

“Easy their little girl you're going to make me drop you and your brother.” Jon’s voice was filled with love. 

His eyes a bright blue purple color that was bright with each passing moment, before I even knew what I was doing I was all but slamming into his body. If not for the little wolf pups in his arms I would have tackled him to the ground. It took my brain and a minute to keep up with what he was seeing. 

A mad grin stretched across his own face as I noticed love in his eyes as he looked over my form, talking in my growing breast, and long slender legs and snowy white curls. “My…. you have grown into quite the beautiful warrior princess.” Jon’s voice was almost sultry as his eyes gaze intently over each part of my body. 

It was like his gaze was ripping through me, burning away my clothes with his stare. I could feel the heat rising to my chest as I fought the urge to blush like a foolish maiden. I knew that if I spoke, I would stammer so instead I turned my attention to the two little puppies in my arms. At this Jon chuckled again a warm smile on his lips and I could hear it in his voice. 

“This is Ghost my dire wolf pup and this is Winter your dire wolf pup, we just got back from an execution.” Jon spoke in such a cavalier manner about death. 

At first I didn't get it but when I snapped my eyes up to notice something else that was different about Jon resting on his back was a strange blade that was pulsing with the fire pommel and hilt stared back at me. There was this dangerous aura about it and Jon must have noticed my stare. 

“Dark Sister, I took a trip to the wall and replaced it, take Winter,” Jon spoke in a warm voice. 

Forcing me to break my stare as I looked down to see the same quiet little pup that had been licking his face was now staring at me with wide red eyes. As if to say what do you think that you are doing? Pick me up. 

Chuckling gently, I pulled her from my twin’s arm holding her up to my face as I gave her a firm and stern stare. “Don't you go make moves on my man, their hussies?” My voice taunted and this time it was Jon’s turn to be embarrassed as he looked down at his one young wolf pup. I could not help but giggle at him as the sweet little Winter licked happily at my face this time. 

I was so absorbed in this moment with my twin that I had not even noticed the people around me. Jon seemed to notice them as well, like he had forgotten that there were other people that rode in with him. 

“Right, I guess some introductions are in order….” Jon’s voice drowned as a heavy sigh left his lips. 

Lyanna POV 

It was strange, everyone looked to be walking on eggshells even Cat was not as fiery and stony as I remember, it was like the north temper her quite a bit. I knew at that moment that something was going on. Though it is not like I had time to process it I was not in the Great Hall more than ten minute talking with my father when I heard the shouts of men. Screaming that the prince was back. 

The thought of my son was more than enough to rip me from my conversation with my father, I had been pressing him for quite some time, but he did not seem to be moved, not even a little bit. But now that did not matter, he might be able to deny me, but my son would not and could not. Urgency flooded my veins as I all but launched myself from the dais that I always hated sitting at as a kid. 

As if I was better than anyone, but now my only thought was on the son that I have not seen in over 6 years. My heart crawled in my throat. What would it be like? I thought that this would be more joyous, but it made me think. Why hasn't he sent me more letters? Was he mad at me? Fear echoed deep in my chest as I rushed through the massive doors to see the courtyard abuzz with laughter. 

Jon was smiling gently at his sister; his face was bright red and embarrassment as she was laughing at him as a wolf pup was licking at Jae’s face. Both looked like they were poking fun at each other, but the others were confused and looked on with wide eyes. A warm smile pulled at my lips. I knew that this was the first time that I had seen Jae beaming with love for her brother. 

Not the kind of love I held for either of my brothers, that is, I looked more to the said brother in question how much like my son and daughter had two dire wolves’ pups in hand. A small smile pulled at his lips as he looked at me. First his eyes widened with shock and dismay, like he was trying to keep these wolves away from me. Or was it the same secret that all of Winterfell is keeping from me? 

A sneer threatened to pull at my lips as I took in a long heavy breath in the form of the brother that I had not seen since the birth of the twins. Eddard still had the same long face and long brown hair though now it was a growing thick gray streak and I wonder if it had something to do with my son. 

His closely trimmed beard is beginning to grey much like his hair, and he looks older than thirty-three years. His dark grey eyes were soft as fog as he smiled gently at me jumping down from his horse as he looked over to his while daughter. 

“Arya picks your pup from these two the other is for your sister. Where is Sansa?” His voice echoed with command as he carefully moved from his arm, smiling gently as his daughter rushed up at him. 

Not once thinking twice about his orders as she snatched a sweet little wolf pup with shut eyes to her cheesy as she called out to her elder sister before running off to think of wolf names. I could not help but chuckle as I looked over my shoulder to see a beaming Sansa rushing over to her father gushing with love and joy. 

Once the picking of the wolves was out of the way a young broad chest boy walked over to me. He had bright blue eyes and fiery red hair. I knew in that moment that he had to be my eldest nephew Rob. 

“My queen, it is an honor to see you again.” Rob's voice is warm and gentle. 

There was a bright light in his river blue eyes as I could not help but chuckle at his cordiality.

“There is no reason to be so formal. You are family, Aunt Lyanna is fine. Brother it is good to see you again. Why are my children holding dire-wolves?” My questioning voice turned cold as I gave my son a pinning stare. 

As if they were not wild enough without a wolf at their beck and call and not getting me started on their other sibling, I knew that this was going to cause all kinds of trouble with them. Turning over my shoulder I could see Jon making his way over to me. A warm loving smile on his face as his bright indigo eyes were locked on me. 

“Mother, it's so great to see you. I have missed you and my sweet twin sister dearly and I hear that I have a new sister, Renessa.” Jon’s voice bloomed with warmth and love. 

The warmth in his voice and smile could be seen in his eyes as he pulled me into a tight one armed hug, his soft lips were ghosting against my cheeks and as I pulled him into a hug I could smell the scent of winter pines and smoke. There was also this sharp edge around his body as if to say that he was a lot more dangerous than that. 

But the bubbling warmth in my chest filled me with pride that for once I could see my son, all the fear that was welling in my chest as panic that had once made it hard to breathe was now gone. There was this overwhelming sense of joy that rushed over me as I ripped just a little bit tighter. 

“Mother, not that I didn't miss you, but you are going to squish Ghost” Jon overreacted, mocking gasp for breath as I released my arms giving him a gentle squeeze of his right arm. 

Noticing for the first time how much muscle he put on since the last time that I saw him. He looked so much like his father that it was uncanny sure he had the long face of the Stark, but he had his father's eyes, his beauty, and his stoic expression. 

“Is there something on my face?” Jon spoke self-conscious as he rubbed his cheek like he might have something on him. 

I laughed gently under my breath as I looked over his shoulder to his uncle, but as I was looking over his shoulder, I noticed the pulsing ruby at the pommel of her blade. I knew that I had seen those rubies in the hilt of Blackfyre and the Targaryen crown.

I knew at that moment that I had to be Darksister. I knew that if we were back in the pail that would have been given to his brother and Blackfyre his sister. The Blackfyre goes to the firstborn and the second goes to the second born which means that he might not have this sword for long. 

“It was your son's idea. It was very princely and cunning of him, he convinced me that they are the symbol of house stark it would have been ill advised to kill them for it would doom as a bad omen if we killed them. Both of your children have Stark blood, they should hold them, that is if you can steal them from your children. But their mother is dead.” Ned's voice was dark. 

Jon and Jae rushed to their uncle's defense both gave me wide indigo and gray eyes wide with doubt as fake tears began to mist up Jae’s eyes. Bright red eyes of two twin puppies were locked on me as Jae spoke first in a sickly-sweet voice that always managed to sway her father.

“Mother just look at Winter, you don't want to send her back into the wild to die. Look her fur matches my hair” Jae even managed to shed fake tears as she poked out her pouty lip. Jon was far too dignified to pout. 

“Come on mother I spent a lot of effort to save them to give them up now surely means death.” Jon had a mischief twinkle in his eyes the same look I got when I used to cause trouble. 

I knew that this battle was lost so I could only sigh heavily as I recently nodded my head, but I knew that Rhaegar would be less than pleased. He would lose it, but Jon did not seem that worried and I guess that when you can hide away in the North there is no reason to fear your father's rage. 

“Very well we should head to the sun. There are a great many things we should talk about.” My own voice was firm and resolute as Jon shifted at this remark. I knew that they were hiding something but what? 

________________________________________

Ned sat across from me, his shoulder hunching as he listened to the words, I had spoken just a few short moments ago as if he could hear my words replaying over again in his mind. 

“Father must realize that by marrying Rhaenys not only to her younger brother but to the youngest Tyrell men as well. He will win over most of the Reach, but he will lose the faith for sure. If only he had dragons, he could have finished the faith off like Maegor wanted.” Jon spoke so carelessly about Maegor and the faith that it was a little unnerving.

My eyes widened with doubt as I looked over to Jon how could he say something so carelessly, taunting twinkle to his eyes. I looked over to Ned and he looked to be holding his own cracked smile. As I was the only one that was confused about this, my mind raced as I rubbed my brow early. 

Annoyance flashed in my chest as Jon leaned back into his seat, he was looking blankly out the window like he was searching for something that he did not want to see.

“At any rate with almost all the Reach, if this comes down to war it looks to be like they won't be winning with ease. Hopefully though it will not come to that. The times are marrying a Reach Lord and a Crown Lands lord. If a father were to marry one of the boys to a Lannister boy like Myrcella she is six, they are six it would be a good match. The Lannister can marry into the line without giving the Lannister too much power. Spread the wealth of control among the family without really giving them control that way less kingdoms will be so willing to revolt.” Jon spoke in such a cunning and commanding voice that I did not think I was talking to my hot head son. 

I nodded my head firmly that it was the same council that I would tell my husband but there is no way that I could tell him that it came from his 12 year old son he would have a fit. Ned on the other hand was examining me and he was not the only one I could feel the piercing eyes of Jon on me as well. 

“Well then so now that you have caught us up on the affairs of the capital, everything is going well, the princess will marry both a Tyrell and a Targaryen. Their twin girls are promised off and Daenerys is still free, the same with Jaehaera. So now let us go have a feast to get ready for.” Ned's voice was so warm and gentle as he grinned at me, love flashing in his stare. 

I am sure that I would have plenty of time to talk with Jon about things other than the adventure in the Mountain. Though before the end of the day I am going to figure out what they are hiding. 

“Where is Set Whent?” I spoke with confusion why he was not here.

I thought that it was weird that he was not here the way that he made it seem in his letters was that he never left Jon’s side so where was he now? Jon and Ned seemed to blanch away though they hid it well, but it made me think. Did something happen? 

Jon POV 

The feast for my mother and sister is in its fourth hour, Jae was at my side with a flirty smile on her face as her finger traced my arms up and down her arm. She wore a shimmering icy blue dress with a low neckline with a silver trim. Her snow-white cloak and icy blue trim were starting back at me resting just behind her chair. 

I knew that the eyes of the North were on me as they watched Jae flirt shamelessly with me both pups were resting on the floor snoozing happily.

“Big brother you took so much care in thinking about me and even saving me such a precious dire wolf. That I think it is time that I take care of your” Jae was just as offered as Val was. 

I knew that there must have been my own seductive smile on my face as I looked her up and down letting my eyes lingering be her large ample breast and curvy figure. Her ivory skin forces a small smile to pull at my lips. 

“As much as I appreciate your offer sister this is less than to appropriate with all of the north eyes on us. Why don't we save this for later?” My own voice was a soft whisper as I lowered my lips over her ears. Careful of the eyes on me and the burning state of our mother. Jae’s bright pink bottom lip popped out, but she heeded my words. 

I listened as the singer played the harp at one end of the hall, but no one could hear him above the roar of the fire, the clangor of plates and cups, and the din of a hundred conversations. The long wooden tables are covered with steaming platters of roasted meats and baked breads. 

The smells began to mix as Targaryen and Stark banners hung from the stone walls. On the main floor, the soldiers, squires, and other commoners sit on backless benches. I could not help the warm smile on my face as I dropped down to sit with them. I hated sitting at the high dais. 

There was no such thing around the empire fire at the mountains. Ghost followed, quickly behind me as the little pitter patter of his feet forcing a warm smile to pull at my lips. He is just too cute for words. 

As Ghost rested at my feet Tormund slapped my back laughing and belching as he and the rest of the free folk were telling me the usual stories about fighting and fucking. Tormund laughed as he told about the time that he slayed a giant. 

I did my best not to roll my eyes as I felt a smile pulling at my lips as I gripped tightly to a sterling silver cup as the earthy scent of need flooded my mouth as I began to gulp happily. 

Stealing a glance to Jae who was pranking people with Arya, her eyes bright with joy as smoke gray eyes glimmering with mischief as she rushed over to the spear wives drinking and belching loudly with the rest of the free folk. Not like the princess that my father hoped he could mold her into. 

As I slowly began to sip my mead, I looked to see my mother and uncle talking with a bowed head and a gracious smile pulling at her lips. I knew that the day was getting late as I started to rise. I knew that I had to see the dragons before I rested but now, they needed to eat, and I could use a rest in the hot springs. 

I shifted to look at the young girl standing at the door not saying a word but her eyes were locked on my every movement, she was assigned to bring the meat to not only Whent who is watching the dragons but to the dragons themselves and by meat I mean livestock. Stalking over to the door I knew that there were eyes on me as I spoke in a cool lower voice so that only she could hear. 

“Bring a few sheep for the dragons and drink and food for Ser Whent standing guard at the base of the hill.” My voice is commanding and cool before making my way out into the freaky open air. 

The crisp air slammed against me, waking me up as I looked to see the half full opal moon, a warm smile pulled at my lips as I began to walk aimlessly, the soft crunch of snow began to fill my ears. For a while there was nothing but this stilling silence as I made my way into the wolves' wood where I knew that there was a hot spring pool just waiting for me to get into. 

________________________________________

The steaming white water swirled around me. The heat was welcoming, encircling me until it reached my shoulders. I sunk deep into the water letting it clear my senses as I thought about all that I learned today. 

My mother did not seem like she was drunk on Targaryen wine, she loved me. I knew that much to be true, but could I trust her with the secret of the dragons. Most signs pointed to yes, they would be staying here for 2 months and I doubt that I could keep the dragons hidden for that long. 

I knew that my mother could sense the change in the north they had been begging her to come and visit and now that she is here most of them are being standoffish because they don't think that they can keep this secret. If I did not tell her and she found out from someone else I knew that this was going to destroy her. She would think that I did not trust her to have my back. At first, I will admit that I thought about that but now that I talked to her and know what is going on in the South. 

I knew that she only wanted what was best for our family and my siblings and while I might not have met my youngest sister I knew that my mother was doing her best to make sure that she lived a happy and free life as I and Jae got to. The twins are marrying people that they do not want but at least they were happy. 

“There you are big brother” Jae spoke in a low subtlety tone ripping me from my thoughts. 

I looked up to see that she was staring at the edge of the soil, her eyes locked on me but from all the mead that she must have drunk before coming here. Her eyes were scanning my bare chest as white steam rolled from the water's surface. Rising high into the sky as the pale silvery clouds were moving across the sky. 

“You left the party early,” Jae's voice drew out as I watched her finger move to the smooth silver straps of her cloak. 

Her snow-white hair rippled down her back as she began to untie her dress painfully slowly, a sly smile on her full pink lips as I noticed the dark twinkle in her eyes. Winter and Ghost were turning their nose upwards to the sky like they did not want to be a witness to what was about to happen. 

I wanted to tell her to stop that there might be people within as I looked at her ample and growing breast. Her bright pink nipples were erect from the icy air that was ripping at her tender skin. I felt like my stare was boring holes into her body as she slowly stepped into the pool, her toes pointed as the hot steam was swirling around her snow-white hair as if it was a smoke crafted crown. 

“You are a stunning goddess” I could feel my voice vibrating with lust as I felt my eyes go from wide open to half lidded. 

A hunger began to fill my eyes as she walked with slow even steps into the pool of hot water, she was wading through the steaming water. Inches from my face her lips hovering over my own. Both of us swept up in the moment as the winds began to howl and the air started to get hot. 

Both of us were breathless and we have not even done anything yet and I knew that was how it had to stay at least for now. If my father found out while I might be safe from his rage, she would not be. The dragons as if sensing we were both about to do something foolish let out a strange screech. 

To the other I am sure that it sounded like nothing more than a howl but to Jae and me, I could see the way that her eyes lit up. She knew the cause of that sound even if she did not want to admit it. 

While I was still up in the air about what I should and should not tell my mother, I knew one thing for sure. That if I could not trust my twin then who could I trust. 

“What was that?” Her eyes widened with doubt, but I could already see the wheels turning behind her eyes like she was air trying to figure it out. 

A small smile pulled at my face ever since I hatched the dragon. I thought about the grand resolve but now I knew that letting Jae in on the secret was the best thing that I could do now. 

“There is something that I had to show you” My voice lowered as I pushed her from my reach as I noticed my pile of clothes resting next to the arctic white fur of Ghost. To the nest we go. 

________________________________________ 

“Jon where are we going?” The soft questioning voice of Jae ripped me from my thoughts. 

When I looked at her, her snow-white hair looked to almost be glowing in the moonlight as her white cloak was pulled tight against her body. But I could see the beads of sweat start to ripple down the side of her face as she did not pull her cloak so tight. 

“There is something that I need to show you the reason that I went up into the mountains.” My voice was a soft feathery whisper. 

As we moved further up the hill my knees began to ache as I looked to see the ground beneath my feet even out and the soft crunch of snow stopped and instead a new crunch started to form in my ears. I knew that it was because of the burnt black grass, even now the scent of sulfur flooded my nose as the scent of burning flesh filled my nose. 

Turning over to Jae I watched the way that her nose wrinkled in disgust as her gaze began to narrow as she stared at the hill with cautious and almost worried eyes. Like she could sense them and while there was no malevolence in the air, so I knew that at the very least she was not afraid. 

“My prince? Princess?” A shocked voice echoed in the dark as I notice Whent melting from the shadows. 

Dark obsidian orbs as black as the night sky as they were wide doubt, I knew that passing that threshold I would see the dragons the trees were thinning allowing for a narrow path. While trees encircled the massive patch of cracking black grass. 

There was a silence that passed over us, Jaehaera pointed her chin out and looked down at Whent. The warmth and curiosity that was burning in her eyes was gone. Instead there was a cold mask that well over her face as she spoke in a cold voice. 

“What is going on here Ser Whent? Why weren't you there to greet us?” Her voice boomed with outrage. 

Of course, she was not going to make this easy, I shook my head heavily as I wrapped a firm hand around her slim waist. I pulled her close letting my own body heat take over her. 

“Are you sure this is my prince? You are the one that insisted we keep this a secret.” Ser Whent spokes in a venomous whisper. 

His eyes were racing against my sweet sister's face. I knew that to him; she was cold and indifferent but that was not the girl that I knew. The loyal one that loved to pull pranks and cause trouble. But could be both a battle-hardened warrior but a caring and sweet girl as well. I knew her better than my own mind. 

“I'm sure if I cannot trust my twin then who can I trust?” Even as I proposed the question, I knew that my gaze began to narrow as I pinned Went in place as if to say do not get in my way. 

Jae on the other hand had a confused pout on her face like she did not understand why this was happening or to what end. But I simply dragged her up the hill into a massive meadow with thick winter pines surrounding the clearing. The scent of sulfur was so strong that if you were not used to the smell then your eyes would have been watering. The burning scent of meat filled my nose as I looked over to the cause of that scent. 

The grass went from black and chard to painted red with fresh blood; all the meat from the scattered corpses of about 30 sheep were staring back at me. A tired huff left the mouths of three dragons. But their slit eyes came alive with a confusion as they needed not only me but another dragon lord. Jae let out a soft whispering gasp as I looked to see a childlike wonder filling her eyes. The luminous dragons were making their way over to me with thunderous steps. 

Their wings arms holding them up as Selene the calmest of the bunch made her way over to me and Jae. Her bright silver eyes were searching her face then her hands and arms. Almost as if she could see whether her muscles were tensing under her skin. 

Glittering silver color horns look razor sharp to any reasonable person but as Selene lowers her head letting her silver scales, Jae lifted her shaking hands that I am sure were shaking with anticipation. Letting them curl gently around her horn as if she could hurt them. That childlike wonder never ebbing not showing even an ounce of fear. 

Her lips parted into an O shape gasping at the sight, her fingers tracing the horns moving slowly downwards so that her skin curled around her horn. I smiled gently as she whispered in awe oozing in her words. 

“How?” Wide smoke ray orbs were getting higher in color at each passing moment that she looked at Selene. 

I chuckled gently as I looked to the right of Selene where Tempest stood his head cock to the side like he is trying to figure out if she could be trusted or not. The air was no longer chill but warm and gentle like water in a bath. Moving over to Tempest I ran my fingers along his under bell and looked at his massive blue hind legs as they looked to almost be resisting the urge to thump against the ground as I hit his sweet spot. 

I instantly watched his eyes calm, as his blue gold gaze softened as he shifted his attention from Jae to me. All the while a shriek left her lips as I watched the way that her face grew slick with slime. Helios red forked tongue was running across her face as a fun twinkle formed in his smoldering golden eyes. 

As Jae giggled, she went from petting the tender skin around Selene’s horn to scratching happily under the chin of Helios. All the while there was this glow to her that took my breath away. I knew that I had made the right decision. 

“I got the eggs from Dragonstone. I did not say anything because I was hearing voices. I thought that I was going mad, but it turns out they were the voices of the eggs. Anyway, when they hatched, I knew that they would be rare and that there would be all kinds of people plotting to take them from me or sow seeds of dissent between the family. So I went up in other mountains on their way there I got Dark Sister, and met Aemon were he handed me off three more eggs, one is for you but I don't want to hatch the egg just yet it would be better if you have your dragon when they are still a hatchling but if I'm not there there's a good chance that……” 

I did not say the words because I knew that it was liable to raise her temper, even in this state of awe and wonder would begin to melt away if she is enraged. Taking in a long heavy breath she seemed to be standing herself as she realized that this was all really happening. After a long stilling moment 

The wind began to rise whipping her snow curls into her face, placing a gentle hand on her hair. She took it firmly behind her ear as a weak smile pulled at her face. When she looked back at me, I could see an icy blue fire blooming in her stare as she spoke a smirk pulled at her lips. 

“I did not know that you were so cunning, Jon, your time in the mountains has done you some good. Looks like you are not the only one that has been keeping some secret. Keep the eggs in all of them. I have an icy blue egg with snow white swirls. I found it in a secret passage of my room. I haven't been able to hatch it.” Jae’s voice turned calculating as her hands fell away from both dragons. 

Stalking dangerously away from the dragons and over to me a gentle smile on her face as she shifted her eyes to Tempest. There was a hunger in her stare as she left her hands upwards, but Tempest recoiled from her touch getting all wound as he went back to sleeping by his recently devoured meat. 

I stared at my sister with shock but that forced a warm smile to pull at my lips, but it made me worried if she found an egg it was only a matter of time that someone else would find eggs. The Lannister and the Tyrells both have young boys getting foster there. It would only be a matter of time before they find the eggs or worse if father does. 

“I know that look and from what I know father hasn't found any yet and if he has then he has been keeping it secret but if I found an egg in the red keep it is only a matter of time before the other do but what is the change of them figure it out how to hatch these eggs?” Jae's voice was soft and gentle. 

Sign heavily I rubbed my brow and spoke in a soft voice as I felt the rest of dragons going back to rest. I could only smile weakly at the dragons. “I'm sure that one of these days my father will recall us. I am coming back alone at least I think so unless father makes a spectacle about it then I will be back with the ships being sent ahead of time. You can hide a dragon for about a couple months before they get too big. It is usually a three weeks journey from White Harbor to the harbor so if you hatch the egg, do it a month or two early and we must be there. Fire and blood, it is not just words I do not know why it did not work at Summerhall. But when I cut my palm and splayed it on the three eggs it worked fine. So, try that but be careful and tell no one.” 

Jae’s eyes began to sparkle with joy as she looked like she would jump up and down instead she gave me a wide smile and caught up in the moment she slammed her lips against my own. The heat of her breath against my lips as her hot tongue cracked against the bottom of my lips.

For a moment I let myself be absorbed into the warmth of her body, but I knew that it was not going any further than that. When we broke away, we were breathless and white smoke billowed from our lips. 

A warm smile pulled at her lips as she winked playfully at me before skipping off without a care in a world. As she skipped off, I felt like a weight came off me. Now I just must tell my mother this forced an icy chill to rush down my spine knowing that this was not going to go well. 

Ser Whent POV 

My legs were locked, and my body ached. I had been standing guard for almost two days. My mind was beginning to numb and knocking that if I moved too fast ten those dragons that were snoring suddenly behind me would wake up and eat me. That thought alone forced my heart to race. How the hell did the dragon guards from old do this? 

“Ser Oswell was there where you were hiding?” The shocked voice of Lyanna shocked me more than the dragons. 

I snapped my eyes open as the bright azure blue sky was losing its pink blush as the sun moved over the horizon. My heart thunder in my chest forcing my mind to race what was she doing this. My mind went blank as I could not think of a reason to force her back down the hill. But she was queen she could do as she pleased and there was nothing that I could do to stop here. 

“Is there something wrong?” Lyanna questioned again and as my eyes adjusted to the blinding light. 

“It's fine Ser Whent” The commanding voice of the young prince filled my ears as I snapped my head up to see the young prince with indigo eyes. 

There was a warmth to her blinding white smile as he grinned gently at me before turning to his mother speaking in a warm voice. 

“You wonder why Ser Whent was not at the arrival party. Therefore, he has been guarding my dragons. Ser Whent followed us.” Jon spoke in a cool voice as he started to stalk off not even waiting for me to speak. 

But I could see the way that Queen Lyanna's eye eyebrows shot all the way up her forehead as she moved in more stiffened movement. I had a shadow behind her watching as the black grass painted red with fresh blood from the dragon's morning breakfast. The first one that I saw was Helios. He was radiant in the early morning light and when the sun was out there was this glowing golden aura around his diamond shape scales. 

Lyanna let out a surprise shriek at the sight of the dragons but Ghost the dire wolf pup went rushing off into the meadow. Jumping happily as he barked and growled at Selene and Tempest his tail wagging happy. Bright red eyes staring at them as I walked him stalked over to the blue and gold tail. 

His tail stilled but I could still see the joy in his bright red eyes as he pounded at Tempest's tail his little gums began to suck on the sizzling skin of Tempest. Tempest simply rolled his gold and blue eyes giving Jon a look that screamed. Look what you did. The sight forced both the queen and the prince to let out a billowing laughter. 

There were small tears forming in the corner of Lyanna's eyes, but it looked like she was going to cry more from panic as she looked to Jon with wide eyes as a haze of confusion rushed over her face. Her mind looked to be spiraling as she went from laughing at the sweet puppy and arguing dragon to being out right confused. 

Jon places a hand on his mother's shoulder to ease her but then I could see the panic filling her eyes. 

“It's not that I don't understand that you didn't tell your father but why not tell me.” Lyanna let out a screech as she spoke. I watched her gray eyes dark to the color of a wet stone. 

Jon let out a heavy breath as he nodded his head heavily like he knew that this was going to happen, and he did not want to have to deal with this. But he looked over to Ghost, the puppy was still staring at the dragon with confused red eyes like he was trying to figure out what was going on. 

“The plotters and schemers I had no way of knowing who could be trusted and what I should or could put in my letters. You must know that with the change of line of succession they are going to use the dragon, to try to use me. I knew that I had to hide them and if possible, keep holding them until father recalled me back to the capitol. Mother, you cannot tell father about this.” Jon’s voice was soft and gentle. 

Lyanna’s eyes began to widen only for a moment before she looked over the dragons with a sad smile. I knew that the wrong action of emotion and the dragon’s world react poorly. I watched Tempest shocked that he did not set the young puppy on fire. But his massive blue head with golden horns greeted me his nose flared as black smoke blew into the little pup's face. 

Gleaming white teeth were biting at the smoke with surprise when the smoke did not bite back. Jon was looking at his mother with hopeful eyes and when Lyanna spoke in a tense filled voice. 

“Of course I will keep this to myself I can only assume that you sister knows as well, you should know that on your sister’s 17 name day in 2 years from now Rhaegar is going to have you return to the capital and announce the marriage packs to all of the kingdoms. He is going to send out the order that all Wardens either come in person or send a high-ranking lord in their place. Be there the day before. Until then let us enjoy our time together.” Lyanna spoke in a warm and loving voice. I would be lying if I said that I was not shocked to hear such a thing. 

But I watch the way that Jon smiled sadly as he called for Ghost over his shoulder. The little pup's white fur was smothered in black smoke as his tail wagged happily running silently after him. 2 more years in this northern hell I think that I can take it. 

Lyanna and Jaehaera come back to the capitol 

Rhaegar POV

The scent of shit was all but gone the only time that you smelled shit when you were by the pigs that were resting in the new grazing pens that we created so that we would not be so dependent on the other cities. Even now there were piglets, cows, sheep, and other animals resting in those grazing pens. 

I leaned firmly against the door frame staring blankly out of the balcony watching the birds flying by as I felt Rhaenys stirring behind me. There was a smug smile on her face like she could not wait to tell everyone the good news. 

I resisted the urge to smile at myself as I looked over to see the council resting in front of me. I am sure that Tywin was on the edge of his seat still trying to figure out who I was marrying to Rhaenys. It was a long and hard decision, but she would marry Aegon and Loras Tyrell. Of course, that did not stop the Lannisters from plotting. 

From what Rhaenys tells me Joanna shifted her questions from Aegon to Jon, and Joffrey has been taking more trips from the island to come see Daenerys and call on her. I want to roll my eyes every time he comes here. Did he really think that he could be my sister? She was a dragon then most real dragon. When angered not even the gods themselves could tell her no.

I leaned back against the smooth marble as the doors opened, Lord Tarly was the first one to jump up from his seat, with Lord Hightower following him. I knew that he was only still here to spy on us. I am not a fool. I have Varys watching his every massage that he sends out and the moment that I can have him arrested for treason I will. But now I could not seem any madder than people think that I am. 

I do not understand why it even matters to them that they have no right to tell me who I can put on my family's throne. Last time I checked the dragon does not concern himself with the opinions of sheep. A sneer threatened to pull at my lips as I looked over my shoulder resisting the urge to snap my jaw wide open. 

Lyanna walked in with Elia at her side, her smoke gray eyes alive and filled with joy that looked far more at ease then they had been in the months before she left. There was a warm glow about her skin that told me that this was just what she needed but that was not the shocking thing. No, the shocking thing had to be the fact that Jae was at her side with a large pup that looked like a dire wolf. 

Arctic white fury the color of snow stared back at me matching the icy look of my daughter who had a warm smile on her face as she ran her fingers through the wolf's neck as she dropped down to one knee. Crimson eyes were locked on me, but I knew that the dogs were looking through me not at me. 

But Jae did not seem to notice and if she did then she did not care, instead there was a warm smile on her face as she spoke in a creepy voice. Though all the while I could see all the men in the room taking a step back as this affronted look formed on their face. 

“This is Winter isn't she the cutest, Jon gave her to me, he has Ghost, Winter's brother there, kind of like twins because they look so much alike. You know since we are Starks as much as we are Targaryens we should have a piece of our family symbol wouldn't you agree father.” Smokey eyes filled with love locked on me. 

How the hell is this happening? They were simply supposed to go there and visit Jon, now I hear that not only does my already wild daughter have a wild beast at her side but so does her brother. Her brother whom I knew had poor temper control I could only hope that improved in his isolation in the North. 

Rhaenys smug smile melts from her lip as she looks at her sister. I could see the twinkle of jealousy in her eyes. I knew that she wanted a dragon, the symbol of our family but she never did get that dragon, not even an egg.

But here Jae is with a white wolf pup at her side. The thought forced me to shake my head heavily as I walked over to my seat at the head of the table. Monford had a warm smile on his face like he thought that this was funny. I thought that it was anything but. 

“You told Jon that he is to come home the day before Rhaenys 17 name day for a massive tourney and that he is to be back by then permanently.” My voice was stern but questioning as my wife looked like she was trying to hide the amusement in her eyes. 

Almost like she knew that there was no way that I could say no to my daughter but I could at least attempt which I doubt that she put up much of a fight when Jon and Jae came up to her with those big eyes and pleading words. 

“Yes, she and my brother know, Ned, some of his children, his wife and Jon will travel to white harbor and from there take a ship to the ports.” Lyanna spoke in a cool voice as I nodded my head. 

Taking on look at the other lords I spoke in a cool voice, “Have the letter drawn up to the other Wardens that the ceremony for my daughter 17 name days will be order in attendance for all the Wardens or their representatives” It was the only thing that I said and it w the only thing that need to be said. I watch the other lords nod their head before making their way out of the room. Careful of the wolf pup that was resting by the door. 

I was going to have a long 2 years before this ceremony. 

  
  
  



	23. The Princes Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter of the day

_ 8 years after Jon Left the capital and this is the last time skip  _

Jaehaera POV 

It has been a long time, but Jon would be coming home in two months’ time which means that now is the best time to pull the egg out and get to business. I looked over my shoulder to see Winter and her red eyes were hidden behind soft white lids. Her tail was curled protectively around her. 

Carefully I crept over to the door in the hopes of not disturbing Winter, carefully I put the bar on the massive iron door. Taking in a deep breath as I did my best to steady my heartbeat as my mouth was dry with anticipation. I thought that me was going to crack as my body started to buzz with anticipation.

Walking back to my bed I dropped down to one knee carefully moving the smooth gray brick wall watching the way that it slowly moved with a soft groan. I watched as the icy blue egg with white swirls stared back at me. 

In the nights since my trip 2 years ago, dragons plagued my dreams, haunting me like a never-ending torture session, the same words plagued my mind repeatedly. “Fire and blood, they aren't just words there is magic in Targaryen blood” Those very words that Jon told as he saw me off. 

At first, they were just words but as the years went on, they started entering my mind not just in my dreams. At first it was originally a word that was carried over the wind like a whisper taunting me. Then it was every day 6 to 10 times a day driving me mad until the point that I wanted to scream. Sometimes I would slowly awake from a sleepy haze to hear a fire that was crackling but there was no fire. I could feel the fire still burning as the warmth of the light hit me but when I opened my eyes there was no fire. 

I could see the sun trying blaring through the clouds, reaching out to grab the smooth icy blue and snow-white egg 

Once I had the egg in my hand it was like my body was moving all on its own, I moved over to the fire pit watching the flames as I reached my hand out to the fire it hovered over the flames licking against my skin. My flesh did not burn but a dull warmth filled me as I slowly dropped to the floor. 

The blood of Targaryens is magic. I am a dragon lord, or would it be dragon lady, so these eggs must have been given to me for a reason. No matter the reason my body moved on impulse as my hand curled around a cool metal handle that I knew to be my knife. I looked at the shining metal as the steel edge taunted me and my mind asked.  _ What am I doing? _

Walking back to the fire I sliced my hand easily, bursts of burning pain filled me as I slid the blade easily against my skin, the sizzling of my blood filled my ear in sharp short pops echoed in my ears. Sizzling as my blood ran over my egg.

Each was drenched in my blood and as the fire raged with newfound purpose and intensity, I sat here stunned and amazed until the cinders died, and the sound of screeches filled the air.

The dragon that waddled out of the flames as the cutest little thing, she was smaller than a cat all scales and bones. Wide silver eyes as cold as snow were locked on me but they were soft and kind when her eyes locked on me.

Her body was the color of ice, a pale blue that was radiant almost like her scales were absorbing the golden rays that were peeking through my balcony. She had a tiny blocky head of the same icy blue color but her horns, spikes and even the bone crest of her wings were a dazzling snow-white. 

She gave me an expectant screech; her eyes were locked on me and it was like a bolt of lightning slammed against me. A power rushed over me as my mind rushed and my body felt limp. Like at this moment she was the only thing that I saw. By the look of her radiant scales, I knew that she was going to be the same kind of dragon as my brother's three dragons. 

I knew that he planned on giving Tempest to Dany and I had no problem with that, not when looking at my dragon. Her dazzling scales and brilliant eyes, I would be lying if I said that I was jealous. I knew that I would be more bonded with my dragon because I would have her from the moment that she was born until the moment that I die. 

Looking at my sweet dragon now I knew what name to give her “ _Khione_ ” As I spoke her name, I knew that it fit her winter colored body.

Khione was the name of the snow goddess perfect for my nickname and her body. I just hope that I could keep her hidden until Jon got back because no one was going to take my dragon. No one. 

Aegon POV 

The heat was swirling but welcome after 8 long years I knew that I was going to miss the wonders of both Dornish girls and the swirling heat of the Water Gardens. The azure sky stared back at me as I took one last longing look at the home that I knew for that last time at least for now. The water gardens where I spent the last 2 years. 

The Gardens are located on a beach next to the Summer Sea. Even now the glittering blue water, the sight of the water always had a way of calming me down. The water gardens were only three leagues to the west of Sunspear, but it felt like my own personal bubble. A way to ignore all the talk about the latest reveal. I knew what it was my marriage to my sister as well as the marriage of her and Loras Tyrell. 

If it had been any other man that I might have been boiling in rage, but this is Loras Tyrell, he would be more interested in fucking me then he would my bride and sister. It is one of the many great loopholes in life. We needed the Tyrells on our side in case the Hightowers betray us, there were a lot of religious fanatics all over the Western World. If something really happens, we need to be ready. I knew that some other people would revolt just for the simple fact that they were the ones that wanted to be married to Rhae.

I knew that all of this was going to be tricky, the faith, and was sure to revolt the moment they heard about the marriages. Dany and Jae still were not married; they refused to marry, something about already having a husband awaiting them. I knew Jon was going to say the same thing while I knew that he was not going to hold a grudge and neither did I. But if father thought that he was going to let him do as he pleases; he is dead wrong. 

I force myself from my scattered thoughts of my brother, sister, and all the marriage plans that seem to have been more on my mind more than I could or would care to admit. Pale pink marble paves the gardens and courtyard. While the terraces overlooking the numerous pools and fountains of the Water Gardens, shaded by blood orange trees, even from here I could smell the scent of the trees. 

I could hear my cousins and my uncles getting ready to leave for the capital. They did not want it to miss the announcement and they wanted to gauge the reaction of the other lords. It made me wonder though who else would revolt. I wonder what kingdoms would revolt. I knew that the Lannisters were not going to be happy until they married either my sister or aunt or my brother. 

Children from all stations and areas of Dorne are sent to the Water Gardens to foster, where they play together at the beach, pools, and fountains, and in the water. They had all said their goodbyes. 

“My prince it is time to go” Ser Jaime’s voice filled my ears 

I knew that if I turned back I would see this smug air to his eyes like he knew that he was the best but if he tried to take Arthur I knew that he would lose the fight with ease. Spinning sharply on my heels I place a gentle hand on the short sword that was resting on my hip. 

Emerald green eyes were locked on me cunning and piercing as if they could stare into my mind and pull the string that was hidden behind it. I knew how to be cunning and smart when I needed to be. I knew all about poison and even used a rare kind on my blade like my uncle. I was swift and quick-witted, and I would be king even if it is a king consort. My child will be heir to the throne and that is more than enough for me. 

Sitting in boring council meetings dealing with backstabbers is more of my sister's thing, she always likes sitting in on father meetings and playing the game of thrones let her be queen see if I care. 

“I'm ready” I spoke in a cool voice 

The heat was stirring me, and I was looking forward to going home to see my family and seeing my bride. 

Rhaenys POV 

All the girls were in a tizzy as they heard about the return of the Dornish prince and the Winter prince. It has been 8 long years since my brothers left the capital and 2 years since the last time that we have seen him. He was a man grown; 15 years old. A warmth bubbled in my chest as the image of the last time we were together filled my mind. The salty taste of his cum on my lips, the feeling of him inside of me. 

Father was outraged when he found out he said that I was to be queen and a queen that could not keep her maidenhood until she was married is not one that the faith could or would respect. Though things had not been getting any better with the faith in anything, things have been getting more strained. When we announced the marriage proposal they would lose their shit and then the seeds of rebellion would have taken root.

A few lesser lords in the Reach and the West are outraged at the thought that they would have to give their land to the young women for their family. While the lord of the Stormlands did not care if they kept on living. 

I knew that Renly would vie for my hand, but he did not want it; he just wanted to be close to Loras. I knew what he was. What they were. I had nothing to worry about, I would not have to suffer that man on my wedding night and that is even if he survives. There is no way that we are not going to war and if he were to have an accident and die. Well then, I followed my commitment to the reach. 

Then again Stannis did not think much of female leaders and while he did not like the faith, he might stand with them on this issue. I knew that even if he kept his spot as Warden of the Storms, he would never forget what we did to his brother. While he might not like his brother that does not change the fact that he is resting at the edge of the wall minus a hand.

Though now I did not have time for this I looked up from my scattered thoughts to see my father. In a couple of hours, the lords should all be here and with them my brothers. Though in the last 8 years Jon had not once come back to see us, and I get that he could be bitter. Lord Tywin gave me a warm smile as my father spoke in a cold and blank voice as he read the letter aloud. 

“Father and mother, I hope that this letter finds you well. I have been a knight for the better part of 2 years now. I am sorry that I could not make it back for any of the name’s days of the twins either set of them or little Raenessa but give them my love. Ser Whent is fine though I'm sure that he has told you as much I hope all is well with princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon.” Father's voice cut off as he rolled his eyes casually at Jon’s cordiality. 

“It's more of the same pleasantries he doesn't mention anything else and we haven't seen him in years even after he became a night, he never graces us with his presence, but he should be here today. This letter was sent a few weeks back from the white harbor so they must be coming here by ships.” His voice was booming and cool as I leaned back into my seat. I looked to see a stern cool look on his face. 

Lord Hightower was just as old and closed off as the Lannisters, Lord Tarly nodded his head firmly as the maester rushed off to get the letter written. A warmth built in my chest as my father called the meeting to an end as the Lord walked out of the room. I sat firmly ignoring the hardened eyes of my father. The little ones did not even really know Jon. They had never seen him so to them Jon was some shadow prince filled with mystery and with a nickname like the Winter prince why would not they be interested. 

“Do you think that he will really come home?” My questioning voice echoed over the empty chamber. 

Father's silver brows began to furrow as he looked up at me as a sad mournful look that started to turn cold and distant as he leered at me. I knew that he was not too sure about what to do when it came to Jon. After all, he was the one that kicked him out of the capital and now, he was the one that was forcing him to come back. I am sure that Jon does not think that I will have to come back to his hell hole and now that he does, I am sure that it was going to be more than a little complicated for him. 

“He doesn't have a choice in the matter, sure I wanted him to come home, but I can't force him. At the Tourney, we are going to announce your marriage to Aegon and Loras, as well as Aenar and Raenessa as well as Aeron to Myrcella Tully. I want to make this one thing clear even though you will be marrying not one but two men, you will not be a figurehead for the first time in our history you will be queen and they will have no say or input unless you allow it.” 

His cold voice shocked me as I nodded my head firmly looking at my exhausted father and the thick frown lines that were starting to form in his head did he not think that Jon would want to come back to the capital I knew that thing was tense but I didn't think that they were this tension between them.

Every few months he would send us a letter but that was it, from the spies that Varys held in the north there was nothing on Jon. They said that it was like he was not even in the north anymore he was not seen in any of the ground or towns and as far as we knew every on Winterfell was carrying on like he was still there. 

There was no reason to think that he would not come home, and I wonder if things between him and Aegon would ever be the same. Aegon came back multiple times or we went to him, but Jon made no such effort and that worried me. The only people that he made any real effort with was with Jae and Dany. 

Jae and Lyanna went down there and they came back with Winter, then there was Dany, her desk was overflowing with letters and she talked about how Jon brought her a gift that was more precious than an entire gold mine and all the riches of Westeros. I don't even know that meant but she was thrilled. 

Dany and Jae spent most of their time pining over the letters that Jon sent them, neither of them liked the Lannister much. Not shortly after her 14-name day, Myrcella Tully made her way to the court to be with her sister. 

Joanna still thought that she would be given to Aegon when he came back to the capitol. I did not have the heart to tell her that I was going to be marrying him. Well, that was a lie. Joanna is a dear friend to me, but I wanted to rub it in her face to show that I had my prince and then some, Loras would be good arm candy. I knew that was vain of me, but I couldn't help it. 

“He will come back father you worried too much. Aegon will be back and so will Jon. We will have the tourney tomorrow and a feast today. We will announce the marriages and then we begin to marry off Dany, Jae, and Jon.” Warmth fluttered in my voice.

Jon was given an order by his king and father that he could not ignore, I knew that I was going to break my fast with Joanna and Myrcella for tea, and soon at that. Excitement bubbled in my chest as I noticed Jae. She was dressed in her finest silks, her icy blue silk gown that reached down to her feet pooling around her ankles. I knew that there were two long blades the length of her forearms.

Walking at her side was a pure white wolf with bright red eyes, she was lean with a slim whitetail that usually curled around Jae’s feet whenever they were sitting. Though when I looked at her silks, I swear that I could see something moving along her silks but when I blinked it stopped. 

She had this coy and smug smile on her face as she spoke casually, “Sister it would see our brothers are coming back today are you excited I know that I am.” 

There was a smug grin on Jae's face as she winked playfully at me like she knew something that I did not. I moved my lips to form a sentence, but my mind was blank, and Jae just kept walking. Her back was exposed revealing her snow white and tender skin, her snow-white curls rippling down her back. 

I could only watch her walk away as Winter was at her side giving me a pining red eyes stare that forces me to wonder what is going on. The sun just passed the horizon and I knew that the sky was turning an azure color. The wardens and my brothers would be here in a manner of hours for a feast that would from the afternoon well into the night. Let us hope there is no drama. 

Tywin POV 

Tons of people flooded into the Red Keep but the most notable were the people of the Wardens the city was bustling with people. The sight of silks flooded my vision as I looked around to see the shimmering statin banners whipping through the air. 

My eyes were locked on the royals that were present, Viserys stood firmly at his brother’s side, his eyes narrowed as he searched the banners looking for his betrothed. It was one of the few things that were made public to the small council. 

Viserys wore a pure white doublet that lined with golden trim, he had on fine leather boots that reach up to his calf. He looked like a god as his molten silver gold curls rippled down to his shoulder if it was not for the arrogance and idiocy then he might be a likable guy. 

Then there was the foolish king Rhaegar who stood firm hoping to see both of his sons in the same place for the first time in 8 years. Blackfyre resting at his back as he glared up at the approaching families, his ruby pulsing every couple of seconds as if it were sensing something. The pulsing ruby time got shorter and shorter as time went. 

Lyanna stood by her husband's onyx eyes glowing in the light, she wore a loose free-flowing sheer silver dress that shines in the light. There was a warm smile on her face as we all smelled the hay that was filling all our noses. Elia was standing on the other side of Rhaegar, her sheer golden gown clung to her body showing off a more Dornish fashion of dress. 

The first to arrive at everyone’s surprise was the Martells, thick golden and red streaming banners stared back at me as a sun pierced by a spear sat proudly on display. I was more than a little shocked to see not a whole bunch of horses but a palanquin that I am sure held. Prince of Dorne himself. He never came to such an outing so he must have known something that we did not. 

As the palanquin came to the stop, I watched the first person make their way out of the little palanquin, the princess and heiress to Dorne as well as the betrothed to Viserys. She would be a princess but an all royal princess, not a Dornish princess. Arianne has olive skin shimmering in the light with a thin layer of sweat from behind in those stuffy boxes.

Large dark eyes filled with love and excitement stared back at me, her thick black hair fell in ringlets down the middle of her back. Her full lips stared back at me as she smiled sweetly and spoke in a regal voice. “Cousins, uncle, Princess Daenerys, Prince Viserys it's nice to see you again. Your grace. But where is the princess Jaehaera?”

She made a good point I looked to see the young princes, Aenar and Aeron were both standing firm, both of them had mocha color skin the same as their mother, Aenar had light magenta-colored eyes, with the beauty of the Targaryens and the black ruffling hair that reached down his back with streaks of silver. He was only 6 but he was quite skilled with a sword, he already had the showing of a great warrior. 

He had a broad chest and strong arms that were growing more tone with each day. While his younger twin Aeron had silver hair with streaks of black and deep obsidian the exact opposite of his brother. He is more slim, agile, and quick, he is training with a bow and arrow and hardly ever missed. Both boys would bring great pride to their parents and whoever they are arranged to marry. 

Then there was princess Raenessa, the spitting image of her mother with smoke gray eyes that were bright and clear as the sky. They were alive, what excitement to meet this new brother. Her thick black hair rippled down her back as she wore a light pink gown with white lace. Along both her back and the cuffs of her sleeves. 

But she was quite right. I did not see the icy blue gown of Jae, Dany on the other hand, for a fiery red gown with black lace and a bareback exposed. There was a smile on her face that pulled into a smug grin. 

Rhaegar on the other hand looked less than pleased as his daughter was not here but he just smiled politely doing his best to hide his rage but if he thought that mask of civility would not fool me. 

“Does the princess think that she is too good to meet us, uncle?” A cocky voice filled the air as I watched a young boy walk out of the carriage.

The second child and first-born son that should be getting the seat of Dorne are being passed up for his elders’ sister. Quentyn Martell. Quentyn is short-legged and stocky, he had a somewhat broad chest and looked to be thickly built with a plain face and deep brown hair, he had a slight stubble on his square jaw and light brown eyes.

He looked unsure and by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he did not seem to be comfortable around women as he let his gaze flicker over to Dany with longing. I did my best to keep my tight lip smile on my face. I knew that Rhaegar himself was abusing his venomous stare. 

Instead, we simply watched as the third person walked out the Red Viper of Dorne himself Oberyn had a smug smile on his face he did not say a word but instead helped his brother out of the palanquin. He looked worse for wear from the trouble, but he was not going to miss this. As he bowed, he settled into a wooden chair with wheels as I took in his tired appearance, I was rather unimpressed.

“I'm sure that my sister has a good reason. '' Aegon spoke in a warm voice, his voice grew deeper than the last time that I saw him, he was just a boy. I did not come to the tourney. I was not interested in such things so this would be my first time seeing him. 

Aegon walked out of the palanquin, he was lean with a broad chest with a short sword resting on his hip. He was the spitting image of his father, silver hair that now rippled down his back behind pulled into a tight braid. Much like his father, though he wore a black doublet with a red tie and a three-headed dragon embroidered on his chest. His purple color eyes were locked on Rhaenys the moment that we stepped foot out of the palanquin. 

There was a smug air about him as he walked out into the open a warm smile pulled at his red lips. “Mother, father, Lyanna, it's great to see all of you after so long. Dears sisters, little brothers.” Aeon spoke with such poise. 

He walked with such grace as he pulled each of his family members into tight hugs, there was a sense of relief and joy among them. All the tension that had been plaguing their family were over in a matter of seconds. For a minute there was nothing but love between them. The twins both sets were yanking on the arms of the young prince with wide loving eyes. 

Rhaenys laughed gently as I noticed Joanna and Myrcella creeping to the gate trying not to ruin the moment, but the next dignitaries were here, and they were my family. Among them was Jaime, who we are waiting for his king's armor, his golden armor shining in the light. The fluttering banners of gold and red with a roaring lion and the fluttering banner of fish leaping across fields. 

Though they were not in a carriage like the other, my daughter and her foolish husband rode in on matching white mares. Cersei sat firmly in her red silks with golden armor plating. While her google of a husband was wearing a smooth blue doublet the color of his eyes with red trim. Standing behind them on their own horse were my grandsons both were blessed with the Lannister looks thank god. 

Joffrey has the Lannister look but not our wits, he is tall for a boy 12 and of course, he should still be a squire but his mother pressures Ser Throne to give him his spurs that it was for his own best interest. He had his mother’s blond curly hair and is quite handsome. He should have that going in his favor. But I was wrong about that. I heard Jaehaera telling Daenerys that he looks like a girl. That did little to quell my rage but now that he is a knight, I am hoping that will curry enough favor well and all the lands he will inherit. 

Then there is sweet little Tommen the boy did not have our grit, or our strength of broad chest and much of us in him other than his looks that are. Tommen is plump, with long white-blond hair, with emerald green eyes that were wide and kind. He is only a year younger than the twin princes and Raenessa and yet he does not even compare to them. I would be shocked if they picked him to marry the young princess.

Each bowed and much like the others they noticed that there was someone missing the princess much like the other but unlike the Dornish we didn't have time to ask what was going on since the third round of dignitaries arrived shortly after them. Only this time it was the Tyrells. I had to keep from sneezing. 

A fluttering banner that had a green field with a golden rose rippled in the wind before I could even make out the face of the Tyrells that stood firm. I noticed at the head of the back was the Queen of Thorns she had this smug fluttering smile that made me want to hit her. Her son and his wife were at her side riding large brown mares. 

Then there was their second-born son Garlan, he was descending from a gorgeous black steed that I knew had to be a warhorse probably for the tourney tomorrow. He is tall and broadly built, and extremely handsome with high cheekbones and a winning heart-melting smile that I am sure all the women love.

To his right stood his wife, she was comely with golden hair pulled down in a long billowing braid that slipped past her shoulder. Her fair skin seemed to be browning under the sunlight, her slender figure shifted on the saddle as she noticed the missing princess much like the other, but she said nothing. I knew that they were afraid to risk the rage of the king and his queens. 

Then there was Loras' exceptionally handsome man, the moment that his eyes flickered over to the prince and princess there was this strange tension between the two of them that alarmed me. Then there was the last of the Tyrells, a young woman that I had never seen before but knew to be Lady Margaery.

Margaery has thick, softly curling brown hair and large brown eyes that reminded me of a doe, those coloring of the commons but she had this angelic quality to her that made me think she might just be able to steal the young winter prince's heart. 

She is slender but womanly, with smooth and unblemished pale skin and small breasts. Now she has this shy and sweet smile on her face, but she was not fooling me. She is as sharp-witted and cunning just like her grandmother. She was nothing like the oath of a father of hers. 

Each gave a nod and spoke sweet pleasantries, but we all knew that we were waiting for the North to get here to see what would happen between the winter prince and the Dornish prince. Well them and the Stormlands I knew that there was some tension and depending on how they handle getting summoned after they begin force from the capital for 8 years. 

It didn't take long for the last three kingdoms to get here, and as I looked at Stannis, Jon Arryn, and his sickly son, even Balon and his daughter all were here and the only ones that we're here for the Northern delegates. It was startling for a moment I thought that they were not going to come. 

Fear might have crept in my throat if we had to wait any longer and then this eerily shriek filled the air. It was soft and high pitched as I looked over my shoulder to see princess Jaehaera walking over to me, a warm but cunning smile on her face as she spoke. 

“Uncle Ned and Jon are here, Khione come” Her voice was sweet and elegant 

At first, I was wondering who she was talking to but as I looked up, I could see in the rippling flags of the dire wolves. I knew that they must have come here from the port. I could hear this soft clap of what sounded like wings. I snapped my head up to see a startling sight. 

A flying scaly beast the size of a dog maybe a little bigger, icy blue body with snow-white accents on its horns, wings, and spikes. A shocked gasp echoed in the air as I watched her land on the shoulder of the young princess. Black claws were digging into her shoulder, but she did not seem to have the least bit of effect. 

What was even going on right now? Looking at the long coiling neck the color of icy stares back at me radiant scales were shining in the light. Soaking up the golden rays we were all staring at the silver eyes of the best, not sure what was going on. 

“How?” It was all I managed to croak out. 

Rhaegar on the other hand had wide eyes that were filled with doubt as Jaehaera ran one finger along the long coiling blue neck while the other was running a soothing circle in the white dire wolf that was resting at her side. 

“Jaehaera how is this possible,” Rhaegar spoke with dismay oozing in each word that he spoke. 

Wide doubtful eyes were on her as Prince Daenerys was the one that did not seem the least bit surprised, well her and the Queen's Lyanna. There was this strange look to all their eyes as Princess Rhaenys stare was so wide that it looked like her wine eyes were popping out of her skull. She looked utterly confused and Aegon looked outraged like he did not know about this. 

As I looked at the dragon, I knew that this was not some just hatched dragon that she had to have for a while. At this moment I knew that she was the important one and as the horse got closer this tension began to settle deep in my chest.

“Jon would be better suited to answer that question, look up,” Jaehaera spoke in such a matter of fact voice like it should be obvious. 

I looked up to see the clouds parting as the northern party got closer. Thunderous roars shook the ground and the little young dragon returned with a raspy screech. I could hear three roars, two were thick and husky while the third was higher pitched and raspy. 

Confusion flooded my body, not too sure what to say or do as I watched three dragons, they were massive each with a wingspan of 130 feet, with long coiling necks that were about 40 feet with tails matching in length. Those were the only similar things about the three dragons. 

The most eye-catching had to be a radiant golden dragging, as pure as they come, he looked to be the sun made flesh. Bright and dazzling with a golden glow about the dragon that took my breath away. He was massive and dazzling and he was not the only dragon. Though he did look to be full-grown compared to the young dragon resting on the princess's shoulder. 

The dragon flying to the right to the center was a dazzling blue and gold dragon, he was radiant just like the other dragon soaking up the light. He had a dazzling golden underbelly with matching wings and spikes. But his body was an azure blue the same light blue color as the sky. With bright azure eyes with golden flakes in them. It was nothing that I had ever seen before. 

Dragons real-life dragons, “Tempest and Helios, the one in the middle is Selene” The ice princess voice filled my ears. I knew that when they went north, they must have seen the dragons how else she would know. 

I changed my gaze at the radiant dragon in the middle, a dazzling silver pure like the moon, diligent silver eyes were locked on us studying each of us but she spent more time looking over the dragon lords than us.

I could barely believe what I was seeing, and I was not the only one. I did not know what to do but the house of the Starks was closing in and while the horses in the stables wailed in panic, the Northern horse seemed used to the dragons. 

Eddard Stark himself stood at the front of the pack of northern men, he had a long face and long brown hair, his closely trimmed beard that looked to be thinning and turning a light gray. His bright grays' eyes were locked not on the dragons that are flying above but his niece with the blue and white dragon resting on her shoulder. 

“You just couldn't wait could you Jaehaera.” He shook his head heavily like a reprimanding father. She simply gave him a coy smile like this reveal was no big thang to them. 

The king didn't think so as he stared up at the boy that was resting on the back of the dragon, I could hardly believe it but I watched as a boy with bright indigo eyes and short clipped brown hair that didn't go passed his shoulder was sitting on the back of the dragon. He looked so natural so used to riding a dragon that he did not seem the least bit worried about anything. 

This changes everything there was so much to consider an actual dragon lord who had a dragon not one but three. I knew that all our plans needed to be shifted so that we could not miss this option to marry Joanna to the young prince that one of the Lannister had to get into the dragon-riding bloodline. 

Next came the lady of Winterfell, her fair skin hidden beneath the blue and red colors of the Tully. Her blue eyes darkened like she did not like this showy and pretentious display of power, but she said nothing. 

Next, that came in was the young lord Rob who caught my eyes, his wild auburn hair, and his blue eyes that reminded me of the rivers in the Riverlands. Next came his sister Sansa Stark, her wide eyes stared up at us with questioning eyes locked on the princes, all of them longing but none so more than the dragon knight. Among them was their youngest daughter Arya who was known to be wild like her aunt and Bran who had dreams of being a knight. 

There were 5 dire wolves flanking them, all of them had golden eyes but the arctic white one that I knew to be Ghost the wolf of the winter and now dragon prince. I knew the whole city must be in a panic as a thunderous bellow of three dragons filled my ears. 

The house of dragons now has dragons once more. But how? More importantly, how do I get one for House Lannister?


	24. I Dont Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm uploading more then one today but I'm going to try

Rhaegar POV 

I looked at the dog size dragon whose wings were the color of snow the same color as my daughter’s hair but how is this possible. Why is this possible? Dragon eggs were turned to stone ages ago; they were useless and now only brought shame and madness to our family. 

After Summerhall I had any left-over eggs that I found in the Red Keep was locked away in a secret fault hidden deep in Dragonstone. It was the one place that I knew my father would never look for. Now that I was here looking at a dragon, the icy blue tail was curling firmly around my daughter's form arm. 

Snow white eyes were diligent and searching me almost like they were seeing through me, seeing not me but instead looking at the magic that flowed in my blood the same as her rider. 

But when he found the egg, I made sure to collect all the remaining eggs that I could find in the keep and put them in that safe. But if she can hatch them then that means that I can get them out of the vault. 

With dragons at my beck and call if I could bring dragons back to my family then this situation with the faith might not be so dire. I knew that Robert waited for a moment like this so that he could rise up and with the faith revolting this could be his chance to sow seed deceit in the night's watch as well as the rest of the south. Who knows but I knew that I had to keep the faith under control and soon I would take away whatever power they had left?

“How?” Tywin spoke in a cold cracking voice, his eyes wide with doubt as his brow shot up past his face and he was not the only one. 

I knew that my own eyes were widening as I looked to Elia and Lyanna for confirmation that they were seeing the same thing that I saw. While obsidian orbs were sparkling with disbelief Lyanna simply looked exhausted like Jaehaera should not be making such a skeptic. 

Jaehaera’s calloused fingers were running along the long coiling blue neck while the other was running a soothing circle in the white dire wolf that was resting at her side. Winter always had a way of knowing all and seeing all, she was always silent, she did not so much as a snarl or snapped at people. Unless there was this fire in her eyes then I would watch Winter's lips curl over dazzling white canines. 

Aegon even now was starting on with both envy and doubts not only was he looking at Winter as a symbol of her stark blood she always had a dragon the symbol of our house. Something that he and Rhaenys had always wanted. Doubt flooded my chest as I spoke. I could feel my throat vibrating, but I could not even hear my own words. 

“Jaehaera, how is this possible,” Each word I spoke was oozing with astonishment. 

Wide doubtful eyes of not only me but the others as well looked on her, when I looked at my little sister, there was a proud but smug smile on her face. I noticed in her hands a letter that she had gripped tightly to. Almost like she knew that this was coming that it was all happening as she had planned. 

By the size of the young dragon, I knew that Jae must have hatched her egg, not more than a few months ago. I could sense the heat that was pooling off the young dragon's body. I knew in about 10 years’ time that little dragon would be able to hatch its own eggs. But now I wanted to know how to hatch them. There are roughly 15 egg tops hidden in that fault. I am sure there are more if I searched Dragonstone.

“Jon would be better suited to answer that question, look up,” Jaehaera spoke in such a matter of fact voice like it should be obvious. 

A thunderous screech filled the air like a heavy clap of thunder echoed off the empty air. The thundering sound got louder and louder. But there was not a single dark cloud in the sky. That was when the clouds started to part and what I saw was more startling that the ability to form words escaped me. 

I could hear the soft neigh of the horse but even till the only thing that my mind let me focus on was the thunderous roars shook the ground and the little young dragon returned with a raspy screech. 

White-hot confusion flooded my body, not too sure what to say or do as I had to resist the urge to collapse. I watched as three dragons were flying in a line, all three dragons were more startling and breathtaking than the one before them. They were massive each with a wingspan of 130 feet, with long coiling necks that were about 40 feet with tails matching in length. Those were the only similar things about the three dragons. 

The dragon to the left of the center was a radiant golden dragon, he reminded me of the sun so pure and shining that he looked almost god-like. At that moment I knew that he was more startling than Sunfyre who was thought to be the prettiest of all the dragons. They said that dragons were flesh made a fire, but he was the sun personified. 

He was bright and dazzling in every way and his eyes were like two smoldering golden pits that had their own luminous quality to it. I knew that these dragons were not just hatched that they had to be a few years old close to being double digits in age. 

The dragon flying to the right to the center was a dazzling blue and gold dragon, it looked like the sky and the sun came together to create this dragon. Much like the first dragon, he is radiant as his scales looking to be giving off this unearthly glow.

He had a dazzling golden underbelly with matching wings and spikes. But his body was an azure blue the same light blue color as the sky. With bright azure eyes with golden flakes in them. It was nothing that I had ever seen before. 

Dragons real-life dragons, not one, not two, but three full-grown dragons not including the baby dragon. Looking at them I could not believe that I was seeing. 

“Tempest and Helios, the one in the middle are Selene” Jae’s voice filled my ears, but I was not listening. 

All I could think is that they knew, they knew this the whole time and did not tell me, they went north they must have seen them. That would mean that the whole north was in on it. Or at the very least the people of Winter town and Winterfell had to know. How else would they be able to hide them? 

Then there is Viserys. He said that his spies could not get any message through that the North was cracking down on security. This was because they were trying to hide dragons from me. I knew that it had to be at the behest of either Ned or Jon. 

Looking up at the sky I did not pay much attention to the silver dragon, instead of looking at the boy who was sitting on the dragon's back. His thick brown curls were clipped short resting at the top of his shoulder but now were pulled back into a tight not so that he could see. Bright indigo eyes were filled to the brim with pride as he smiled down at us like he knew that he was lording over us and enjoying it. 

How long had he been riding a dragon; at that dragon's size he must have had them for a while and must have been the youngest to mount a dragon. My mind whirled as I noticed his lean and tone form and resting on his back was almost as startling as the dragon he was riding. A sword that I could sense was Dark Sister. 

Blackfyre seemed to be pulsing in response to not only the dragons but Dark sister, I couldn't see much of the blade but the pulsing ruby and flame shape hilt told me that it was the sword that was long lost beyond the wall. Which means that at one point he went to the wall. Near that monster Robert!!! How could I need to be so foolish to allow that? 

I was not sure what to think of my son or these new additions. I knew one thing for sure: we had to be quick and careful. Even as I looked at my son, I could sense the lust for power and the hunger for it. The prince was no longer the heir to the throne but with a dragon lord, a new game of thrones would start.

Dragons are power, they are flesh made power and it doesn't matter if you have a birthright not when a male heir had three full-grown dragons and a dire wolf at his beck and call. 

Worry ate away at my mind as I finally changed my gaze to the radiant dragon in the middle, a dazzling silver pure like the moon, diligent silver eyes were locked on us studying each of us but she spent more time looking over the dragon lords than us.

Eddard Stark himself stood at the front of the pack of northern men, he had a long face and long brown hair, his closely trimmed beard that looked to be thinning and turning a light gray. His bright grays' eyes were locked not on the dragons that are flying above but his niece with the blue and white dragon resting on her shoulder. 

“You just couldn't wait could you Jaehaera.” He shook his head heavily like a reprimanding father. She simply gave him a coy smile like this reveal was no big thang to them. 

After that I did not listen much, instead, my eyes were drawn on my northern wife, her gray eyes were cold and cunning as she dropped down to one knee to petting Raenessa's head with a loving smile on her lips. While the others were talking all, I could think so that he did not trust me with this information. Why? 

I could have hatched the eggs in Dragon Stones's fault that would have meant they would have had 2 years to grow. Dragons are both a deterrent and an offensive weapon. But unlike conventional weapons, they need time to grow and bond with their riders and now Targaryen is ever guaranteed a chance to ride a dragon even back then when they were common. 

“Daenerys, Jaehaera, Lyanna none of you seem surprised” My voice was cold and warning. 

I knew that now in front of all the lords was not the time to get into this we would have to wait until Jon lands. The city would be in a tizzy by now they would have seen the dragon flying overhead and would have heard their thunderous roars. I knew that they would be crowding the gates soon and we needed to act quickly. 

“Make sure that the horses are locked up in the stables, Lord Tywin once the Northern dignitaries are in the courtyard lock the gate the people of the city will be at the gates and so on and at the moment we need to deal with one thing at a time. I would like to see all the Targaryens above the age of 8 in the small council chamber there is much we need to discuss before the feast and unveilings.” My voice was commanding but my eyes were locked not on them but the sky. 

While Tempest and Helios as Jaehaera called them flew over the red keep in a predatory circle Selene the silver dragon slowly and quite carefully began to descend from the sky.

The yard was massive and could fit the dragon if there were not too many people outside and as Tywin took them into the great hall. I noticed Ned speaking in a low voice as he walked past me. 

“We will talk about your lying when I am done with my children” I knew that my voice as menacing as I noticed Whent. 

He looked almost relieved and now it made sense why Arthur swore that his letters were glib, they were telling him what not to say in those letters. Dismay filled me as I noticed the massive chest that he held in his hand was locked and standing at his side was the white dire wolf that I could only assume was Ghost. 

“Sire I wanted nothing more than to tell you, but the prince insisted on secrets” Whent looked almost defeated like he must have had this argument more than a few times. Both he and the dire wolf stood at our side the whole family was shocked as the winds began to rip apart our air. 

The rubble on the ground in the loose grains shook violently as wings beat against the sky whipping up all little flurries of chasing the wind. I was sick with confusion and doubt and I did not have much to say that did not involve screaming in rage. 

As the dragon was all but hovering over the ground, I felt a flush of heat as the pungent rotten scent of eggs began to fill my nose, invading my mouth as if I could taste it. I knew that had to be the scent of sulfur, but with a starting thud, the dragons massive back legs slammed into the ground. 

Selene loomed over us as we were forced to stand in her shadow, her scales looked like they had sparkles on them as the sun hit her skin exactly right. Her massive head was turned back as she looked at Jon. There was something soft about hiding my son’s eyes that forced me to calm. 

Though there was a storm of fury mixing with an icy storm of confusion, the two elements were battling within me as I watched with what I hope to be a detached expression. With intrigue filling the eyes of my entire family, Jon chuckled, running his figure tenderly along his dragon's neck. 

Carefully and with a lot of grace, I watched him descend the dragon's wing with the help of the long coiling neck. Using it to steady his feet and keep his balance. Two murderous and protective screeches filled my ears as I looked up to see the two dragons glaring at me. If I am to go by their names as any indication, then they are male dragons. 

Even though they have no gender it is often easier to assign them one until they had a clutch. 

“Don't mind them, they are not to use to people, up in the mountains it was just us and the free folk” Jon voice had hints of a northern and Valyrian accent mixed together making me think that he was speaking high Valyrian more often than he had been when he was here. 

Though I am sure that had something to do with the dragon that he had resting at his back and if he was in the mountains. But now it made sense and before I could stop myself, I felt myself asking and answering my own question. 

“Why didn't you come to the tourney two years ago? To hide the dragons and keep them a secret from the family.” My eyes widen with doubt as I watch the proud look in Jon’s eyes die. 

There was the same smile on his face as he let his gaze flicked to the isle dragons at his side. A bright dazzling silver head the size of a small carriage moved to hover just over Jon’s shoulder. Carefully and with skill hands I watched his nails rack against the dragon’s chin as a sullen, yet sweet smile pulled at his lips. 

“I had many reasons but this was the main one, dragons are vulnerable until they hit at least 50 or so years but even after that they would have to be in their 100s before their scales grew harder than Valyrian steel. I knew to bring them back to the capital too early could put both them and me in danger, so I stayed away. I truly am sorry for all the secrecy. It was not one of my finer moments, but I thought that was the only way for the dragons to thrive. The plan was always to come back one day, Aegon brother I wanted to apologize for our fight 8 years ago. I never should have lost my temper and assaulted you like that. It will always remain my greatest shame.” Jon spoke with such poise and dignity that I could hardly recognize the boy in front of me, nearly a grown man. 

His fingers never stopped stroking the sizzling skin of the young dragons, but the others were not so sold on all of this. Aegon let out a furious roar as if he were a dragon. 

“How is it that you even have dragons? They shouldn't even be one left in the world let alone 4.” As Aegon's fury rose, the young dire wolf snarled at him and jumped to his owner's side, not the least bit worried about the dragon. 

The young wolf had to get the size of a normal full-grown wolf but only at the age of two that is an amazing feat. I am sure that in a few years he would be the size of a horse. They say that Dire wolves are magical beasts as well, maybe they will keep growing too. Looking at Jon though I could see the mild shock at his brother's reaction. 

He moved his lips to speak but Rhaenys cut him off before he had a chance, “You hatched three dragons bonded with one and took the other two as well. Those frightful things belong to me and Aegon.” Her voice was cold and steady, not once did she show the rage that I am sure was welling in her chest like a never-ending inferno. 

Though at this Jon almost looked amused much like his sister he had a mock question of cordiality on his face when he spoke his indigo eyes were filled with both flames but also pride. 

“I didn't bond with one dragon. I bonded with all three and I rode two, both Helios and Selene are my mounts. As for Tempest, he does not have a rider, but I suspect that he will have one soon. We really should speak in private.” There was a warmth to his voice that seemed more than a little unnerving. 

I am sure that if it was anyone else, he might have commanded them to go to the small council chamber. But my mind was struggling to figure out how he was able to ride more than one dragon that should not be possible.

How could it be? I noticed the shock and tension that riddle the air and I knew that I simply could not allow this to keep going on in front of the entire castle. 

“You are right this is a conversation that we should have in private, send the dragon to the dragon pits they can wait there.” My voice was cold and commanding. I was more than a little at my wit's end with Jaehaerys now. 

He on the other hand gave me a warm smile that didn't translate to his eyes, “My dragons roam freely. I do not keep them confined. That is the reason that dragons died out in the first place. Selene and her brothers haven't hunted yet, go on then don't kill any people though.” Jon spoke as if the beast could understand him. 

He repeated the words once more in highly Valyrian as his eyes turned milky white it was a terrifying sight to see but I knew what it was. He could argue I had read about it and I knew that it was possible only in the North. But I never thought that anyone could warg into a dragon it was unheard of. But so was riding more than one dragon.

Today was going to be a long day. 

Daenerys POV 

I watched as Tempest fly away and my mind flashed to the letter that was being held tightly in my grasp. I knew that my brother was in an outage that no one told them about the dragons. That we all knew and said nothing to him, but I only found out two months ago. Even now I can recall the words.

“ _ Dany by the time that you get this I will have started getting ready to come home. You must know that the gift that I have been telling you about the one that will be better than anything you have ever gotten is a dragon named Tempest. I believe that you will be able to tame him where I have failed. I will see you soon love, Jon.”  _

From that moment on Jae came clean about everything, even her own little dragon that rested on the shoulder. Jae assured me that she was not angry with me about keeping an already full-grown dragon when she only gets a baby. She told me that it was better that way. That she would bond better than any I could with Tempest, in 14 years I will have a good almost unbreakable bond with Tempest. But since Jae had her dragon since she was born it will be less work for her. 

I looked over at Jon. He was lean and handsome, even more so than I envisioned as he gave me a warm smile, careful walking over to me as I noticed his eyes scanning something that was behind me. 

“Ladies may I escort you back to the small council room” His voice was sly and soft as he gave me a coy grin. 

I had to resist the urge to blush as I nodded my head heavily, but Jae simply flashed him a flirty smile and a cool wink as we started to walk off. I could hear angry murmurs but with a baby dragon on Jae’s shoulder and two dire wolves leading the way I knew that they were not going to say anything to us. 

But I am sure that even now the lords are pressing Lord Stark for information and form what Jae told me the only people that know how to hatch dragons are Jon and Jae. While I might have the knowledge, I have never hatched a dragon myself. The thought forces excitement to bubble in my chest. 

“Father looked very cross with you” Jae spoke in such a teasing tone but all she did for her effort from taunting him all she got for her troubles was a playful eye roll. 

“Oh, and I suppose he isn't cross with either of you? Do not think that I did not hear him angrily ask your two how you knew about this. I can only imagine what he is going to say to his mother. I'm sure that she is going to get one hell of a verbal lashing and I'm sure that she will be at odds with Elia as well.” Jon spoke in a warm voice. 

Though I could see the worry that was filling his stare, I knew that he was worried that his mother might get into a large amount of trouble. The same could be said about the rest of the Starks that said nothing to Rhaegar after all something like this a king should know about. 

Taking in a heavy breath I leered at the fast-approaching door. I knew the moment that we got there the yelling would begin and when it did, I doubt that I would want to be there. There was a silence in the air, but I was enjoying the silence of the halls, but I knew that it would not last. The warmth and presence of Jon was the only thing that I needed. 

After so long waiting it felt like everything was clicking into place, but the burning stares of Rhaenys and Aegon burned holes into my back. Khione let out a cute little screech that I am sure she was hoping would be imposing. My heart thundered in my throat as my heart boomed with worry and anticipation. 

Not for fear but for the fact that once this was over, I would claim Tempest for my own, a hunger flooded my mind and my chest. A hunger for a dragon and the power to no longer be at the mercy of my brother’s whims and needs. I would not marry anyone that I do not want to be with. 

Jon unhooked his arms from our own carefully opening the doors so that we could walk in. I let my eyes flutter over to his back to see Darksister. I knew that he had talked about them in his letters, but I was not so sure if I should believe him but now as I looked at the gleaming handle. It took my breath away as I watched the red-hot ruby staring back at me. 

Jon had a theory he said that if the ruby can be in contact with anyone that had dragon's blood or even a dragon and the ruby will pulse. He thinks that the rubies have magic in them that makes them respond to their presence. 

Walking into the small council chamber I notice the massive table that could fit a total of 12 people which is more than enough. I dropped down the right of the head seat with Jae sitting across from me. Her smoke-gray eyes were alive with love as she watched Khione jump onto the table using her wings arms to hold her up as she crawled across the table with curious eyes. 

I am sure that this is her first time out of the room while the sun was still up. She was curious about everything that she said. She was the cutest little thing that I have seen. Jon sat at the head of the table following up behind us he did not say much we simply watched as the rest of the family came into the room. The first and by far the most rigid was Rhaegar. 

There was outrage blooming in his eyes as if he still could not believe that a whole kingdom had lied to his face for 8 years. 8 long years that I am sure he thought that if there was one kingdom, he could trust then it would be the North. After all, one of its queens is from the North. The next to walk in were Aegon and Rhaenys who were just as rigid as a father, but I could see a never-ending flame burning in their eyes. A flame of fury that did not seem to be leaving her eyes anytime soon. 

Mother and Elia came in next; mother had an almost grief-stricken expression on her face like she could not believe that I would not trust her with this information. But I had been spending a lot of time in the keep of Dragonstone. That boy Joffrey was running around Dragonstone and on her wishes, she wanted me to marry that fool.

Of course, I did not trust her with this information. Not when the Lannister were creeping into castle walls. Viserys came in next, his pale lilac eyes force shuddering down my spine as he gazed intently at me. 

Finally, there was Lyanna there was a bit of grey in her eyes, not that she kept the secret but regret that she would now be at odds with the man that she loved so much she was willing to start a war for him.

At that moment, all hell broke loose everyone started talking and yelling at the same time and it was echoing in my ears as I looked over to see Jon, he was quiet. His fingers were interlacing, and his head rested on his hands as his eyes seemed to cut through the nose as he leered at his father. 

Jae simply folded her arms as she stared at the baby dragons that were sitting right before her. His head was cocked to the side like she was trying to figure out what they are all saying. 

“Enough!!” Rhaegar roared with renewed fury. 

I leaned back in my seat watching everything unfolded as piercing indigo eyes were locked on me like Rhaegar was trying to figure out who he should talk to first. After a moment he turned to look at Jon knowing that he started all of this so he should be the one that talks first. 

My eyes were locked on the bright blue sky to see Tempest. He seemed to stay close to the city. I am sure that he went hunting. I could see blood on his jaw as his forked tongue ran against scaly blue lips as a forked red tongue stared back at me. 

“How did you get the eggs? I took all the eggs out of the red keep when my father created that tragedy at Summerhall. The eggs were placed in a vault hidden in the basement of the keep on Dragonstone. Did you get the eggs from there? How come they hatched for you, not us? What do we need to do? How old are your dragons? How fast did they grow?” Rhaegar had a thousand more questions, this must be the most pressing one to him right now. 

Jon almost looked shocked at the rapid-fire question. I am sure that he thought that he was going to get yelled at no question but he simply leaned back. Three looked to be some money of deep thought like he was not sure how much he should share but they could find the eggs all they wanted. It would mean nothing if they cannot hatch them. 

“Whent bring me the chest” Jon called over his shoulder not paying the other any attention. 

I knew that the chest that he spoke about, we had all seen it but even I did not know what was in them. But by the bored look on Jae’s face, I knew that she must have known who was in there. Whent moving with ease over to the table with the massive chest. The shocking thing was the massive padlock the whole room seemed to be stilled but Jon spoke. 

All the while his hands were going to a thick leather cord that rested around his neck gripping tightly to a thick iron key as his hand moved swiftly turning the chest to fast him he spoke in a soothing and informational voice. 

“When you sent me to Dragonstone to learn from Lord Monford how to sail the night we went there I found the eggs. It is like sensing a pool of heat. The larger the pool of heat, the more eggs there are in that area. It had been almost 8 years ago but there were caches all over the castle. Though the largest of the caches were in the basement I guess that makes sense. Shortly after that, I was sent to be fostered in the North, I went for a walk when we were on the neck, and when I went back to my tent their shells cracked open. I had no clue how it happened. It was the strangest thing. After that, a few months afterward Uncle Ned found out about the dragons. I order them not to say a word. After that, the dragons started to grow faster, faster than they should have. We found out that weird wood trees and the magic in the ground sped up their growth process. So, if you can figure out how to hatch them even when they reach the age of 8, they will not be the size of my dragons maybe half the size. But before we went to the mountain, I went to the wall first to reclaim Dark sister, and when there I met Maester Aemon, a relative of our he gave me these.” At that point, Jon turns the chest around for all of us to see. 

I knew that these were dragon eggs; they are much larger than regular eggs with tiny scales, which shimmer like polished metal in the sunlight. Dragon eggs come in a variety of rich colors that much I knew but now looking at these eggs they looked like polished jewels. The one in the center of a plum pillow was a crime egg with blue swirls while the open to the left was a pure crimson egg and the one to the left was a pure ocean blue egg.

“Since you have a full vault of eggs there is no reason to hatch these '' Jon's voice turned coy as he shut the chest like he was going to hand them back off to Whent to put in his room instead Rhaegar stepped in. 

“The eggs belong to the Targaryen family not just you no matter who gave them to you,” Rhaegar spoke in a commanding voice that echoed deep in my ears. 

Jon on the other hand didn't seem to shock, “I figured that you would have said that so I thought that since there is a massive fault of eggs for your choosing the girls could get these. Raenessa the blue to match her calm personality, Selena the red to match her attitude, and Vena the blue and red since she is a little bit of both.” As he spoke, I watched him shut the chest and lock up the eggs. 

At that moment Rhaenys spoke her face was calmer than it was that envious twinkle did not leave her, but I did not see that consuming rage there. Though I knew that being groomed for the position of Queen also meant controlling the rage that I knew she felt. 

“I have been to Dragonstone many times in the past 8 years and I never once sensed pools of heat.” Her voice was filled with dismay. She thought that Jon was lying, and he was lying about quite a few details of that story. 

Instead, though he did not say a word for a while like he was looking it over when he sat back down in his seat within Khione as she rushed over to him. Running a tentative finger along with her nose he spoke in a warm voice. 

“Any real dragon lord should be able to sense the heat they give off. Once you find an egg or even sense one there is this little voice that calls out to you. That tells you to hatch them to find them. I heard it when I first got the eggs. I'm sure that the same thing could be said for you right Jae?” Jon spoke in a cool voice. 

When he looked over to Jae I could see the amusement in her eyes like she was enjoying it knowing that the ones that come from the second wife are the ones that have a leg up on training and riding dragons. 

“Yes, it would seem you missed an egg father. I found Khione behind a fake wall, and once I found her it drove me mad until 2 months ago, I woke up and the egg had just hatched. It was the strangest thing I have no clue how it happened.” Even as Jae spoke, I knew that none of them believed them, but they had no proof to the contrary. 

Rhaegar must have sensed as much as he spoke in a cold voice, “So you are saying that you force the North to go behind my back was your idea?” 

Jon looked over to me with a warm smile on his face as he winked at me like he knew that he was untouchable, and he was right about that one. He was the only dragon lord that has ridden a dragon in a long time. Not to mention that he had a dire wolf at his side growing fast. 

“That is what I am saying and the people at the wall other than Aemon did not even know, I kept them hidden in the clouds. I did not want them to be seen. I can help you locate the eggs hidden in all the traps if you need help. I would also be more than happy to pour over every detail of my account to see if we can figure out what caused the egg to hatch” Jon spoke with what I knew to be mock sincerity and I only knew that he was faking it because he knew the answer and just didn't want to share it. 

Rhaegar on the other hand simply nodded his head and he spoke he did so with a cold commanding aura around him.

“Jaehaerys I want to speak to you alone the rest of you relax and get ready the fest is going to be a lot more work than we could have thought.” The others seemed enthused and I knew that he was going to ask Jon for the secret to the eggs. 

All I could think is that now that I had the time I was going to try and mount a tempest and I knew that I was not the only one that would try so it would be a race against the clock.

Even now I watched as Viserys, Aegon, and Rhaenys rushed off out of the room I knew that they were going to try and mount 

  
  



	25. Fire and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter it's short but it should clear up the confusion of Jon's motive in the last chapter. Im going to upload one more.

Jon POV 

I watched the others walk out of the room. I knew that they were not happy being left out of the conversion. I am sure that they wanted nothing more than to learn the secret of hatching, but they would not learn that not without a price.

I looked to the smooth black iron chest with a warm smile pulling at my face. I knew the moment that the eggs were made aware they would try to take me through that did not matter much to me. In 2 years' time, all three of my dragons will be able to hatch eggs. 

Dany and Jae both placed a gentle hand on my shoulder letting me know that they were leaving as they made their way out of the room. Sighing heavily, I watched them both leave with Winter and Khione at their backs. It forced a warm smile to pull at my lips knowing that there was now a baby dragon in this world. I wonder how well this will work. 

Just because the fire and blood trick worked does that mean that it will always work like with 10 eggs that are a lot of blood would it require more bodies, more magic, or something in between? 

“You said the dragon Tempest would have a rider soon, why is it that you can ride two dragons but not the third?” My father's questioning voice echoed in my ears and I had to admit that at first, I could not figure it out. 

Looking over to my father I knew that he saw through my whole helpful act but that I did not mind it. Knowledge is power and all it takes is for one of them to slip up on the knowledge and then what. They would take the eggs and try to hatch them or do something more foolish I would not and could not allow that. I started to rise from my stop at the head of the table and instead walked out onto the balcony and watched the city below. Even from here, I could hear the roar of the city resting at the front gates. 

People had their children in one hand and their babes in the other looking up at the sky, some with fear filling their eyes as beads of sweat rippled down their tan skin. While others had looked of awe filling their stare like they were happy there were dragons and they were not trying to burn them. There were even some that had joy filling in their eyes like they were glad to see that there were dragons back in-house Targaryen. 

“I think Dany will mount him. I see a lot of her in Tempest. They say that a dragon reflects the true personality of their raider. I see so much of Dany in Tempest that I know she will be able to mount him. I think that it is only because of my Stark blood that I can mount Helios and Selene because of my warging into their minds. They were more accepting of me. I mounted them for the first time when I was 8. But I did not feel that same pull with Tempest. So, I never tried something that told me if I did a fight might happen.” As I spoke, I looked to the massive grass hill. 

The black water rushed stared back at me at the thick black churning water as a slamming head against the jagged black rocks of the black water cliffs. The scent of salt and brine filled my nose easing me in a way that I did not think possible. The soft shuffling behind me made me tense as I sensed my father moving over to me. 

I thought that he might stand beside me but instead, he leaned against the railing looking at the city below where people were waiting for their king to give them an order or tell them what was going on. While Helios and Selene could be seen off in the distance. I watched them plunged deep into the water disappearing below the massive body of water. 

The rushing blackwater busted upwards as I watched both appear with massive sharks in their jaws. Black teeth greeted me as they chomped with ease straight through the spine of the shark. There was a sense of ease that rushed over my father as he stared up at the dragons when he spoke, he did so with conviction. 

“Why are you lying about how you hatched the eggs, I know that it was more than just coming back to your tent and seeing them hatch.” His voice was so firm and resolute that I could not help but smile as I turned over to see Tempest. He slammed into the ground with a thud he looked like he was trying to rest. 

I am sure that was his hope and his intention as he curled his tail around his body and draped his wings over his tired body. He had been flying for the past 2 days. But I could see Aegon, Rhaenys, and Viserys all of them moving with cautious yet proud strides. 

“The Lannister are infesting the capital they live here and in Dragonstone, the Tyrells plotted all the vipers were already slithering about the royal family and that way before the dragons now that they are here careful planning is needed to keep this family afloat or you will lose the kingdoms. If the secret to hatching eggs gets out, anyone who thinks that they have even the tiniest bit of Valyrian blood will begin to search. The Targaryens already lost three eggs before if it happened again it would be a great shame. On top of that, you know that the walls have ears and if any of them let it slip carelessly then they would have secrets and the Lannister would be the first to send his grandson Tommen there to be fostered and our eggs will slowly start disappearing. After all, you know that they have a way of knowing things even when no one tells them.” I spoke coldly.

This knowledge was power, and I had to wield it carefully and I am sure that my father sensed as much as he looked to Tempest. His indigo’s eyes study Tempest every move afraid that he might hurt my foolish siblings. They were better off waiting until he was full off fish before trying and failing to mount him. At least this way he would be calmer. 

“If someone else claims Tempest then what will you do? Will the dragon be loyal to you or its lord?” He always had questions hiding up his sleeve. 

I folded my arms firmly over my chest as I looked at Viserys. He was the first fool that seemed to try and tame the dragon. His stride grew stronger and I watched him unfurl what looked to be a whip. What the hell was he thinking? 

For a moment, my anxiety started to rise with Helios and Selene both responding to their presence and my emotions locked their eyes on me. I could feel their heat as the sharp crack filled the air. The ends of the whip had bits of metal tied into them for extra oomph in their sewing. But all Viserys managed to do was kill anyone, Tempest. 

A thunder roared shook the ground as his neck snapped out, if not for this Targaryen blood I knew that he would have been killed. Black massive teeth the size of daggers snapped at the air around him.

Viserys dropped to the ground shivering in terror as he leered at the dragon both his legs giving out as he looked like he was about to soil himself. It was more than a little funny. I had to stifle my own laughter as I spoke. 

“Tempest imprinted on me when I watched him. I raised him, hunted with him, and rode through the sky with him for 8 years. There is always going to be a part of him that is protective of me. He liked the other feed of my emotions, after all, I warged into his mind. You want to know how to hatch eggs. I want a fleet to sail east within a month or two tops. Once all the things are settled here, I'm a leaving and I would like to take Jae and Dany with me”

I did not pay much attention to what was going on below as I looked at my father. He had his eyes locked on the ground as he spoke in a cool voice. “As I'm sure that you know I cannot make your sister do anything she doesn’t want to do. If you wish to take her as your bride, you will have to contend with her. If you want Dany as your bride so be it, you cannot have both, after all the faith would not allow it. But the ships are yours though I wished that you would stay here.” Father spoke in a more cautious voice.

His vision narrowed as he studied the scene below him, and he might be right that the faith would not like it but what they would allow makes no difference to me.

“Targaryens are known to take what they want with Fire and blood; those words have you ever wonder why Aegon first of his name chose them as our family's words?” I knew that my voice was cryptic.

Father snapped his head back in shock and confusion filling him, “What does that have to do with anything?” I smiled warmly at him as I pushed off the walls.

“That has everything to do with everything, I have nothing to worry about. I will have both of my wives; we will settle these issues with the faith and the planners of this city, and I will be gone, and you will have fewer ships but a fleet of dragons. Fire and blood, father's that is how to hatch the eggs, I'm not sure why it worked for me but I have a theory the magic in my blood, in our blood wakes them up and the fire sets them free. I do not know if it will work for a large number of eggs. I have not done more than three but slice your hand, bathe the egg in your blood and watch it burn. Either it will work, or it will not. I cannot say for sure I was not even sure that it would work for Jae. Anyway, think that I will go visit my other siblings that I have not met just yet. Enjoy but if I were you, I would keep this secret and hatch them without the other knowing at least until the business with the faith is settled. I will send for your small council. I am sure that you will want to speak with them, and you might want to watch the others. Tempest is not the most pleasant dragon if they push him too far he will lose his temper.” I knew that the others would try to tame it and it would be a mess. 


	26. I Choose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the day

Aegon POV

He was startling and breathtaking, but he was also dangerous. My mind screamed to figure out how he worked to just run my fingers along his neck, and he would know that I was the only rider for him. He was resting but now thanks to that fool Viserys managed to whip him up into a snarl of fury. His dazzling golden wings were shimmering in the early morning light; they were wrapped around his body like a flimsy shield. 

His azure blue tail and golden spikes greeted me as I banished any fear that might have filled my chest. I clear my mind of my hate, envy an outrage that might be filling my chest. We were both sent away but while I was sent away to Dorne he was sent to the North. He had dragons and I had advanced training. 

Surely his physical skills must be lacking if he was focused solely on dragon-riding and training them, at least that is why I hope. But he had a sharpened edge to him that made me think that he was advancing in his physical skill as well as his magical ones. A shudder rushed down my spine at the thought as I steeled myself. 

Walking in long strides I stalked proudly over to the dragon watching his long coiling neck with gold streaks start to lift upwards as a massive blue head stared back at me. His glittering golden horns seemed to be bathing in the light against it and giving his skin an unearthly glow. He was a bit more muscle than the other dragons, but they seemed to be faster. 

Even now as I was bold enough, I could look up to the sky and see a gold and silver streak rushing across the sky. It was hard to believe that Jon really rode both dragons.

“Do you think that it is true?” Rhaenys spoke as if she was reading my mind. 

Her voice was soft and gentle as if not to disrupt the young dragon who azure blue eyes were locked on me. As I stared deep into his eyes, I could see his thick black pupils slit and burning with power. Golden flakes were growing more prominent as the sunbathed his eyes making his eyes look more alive. 

His massive head was hovering just over the ground as he leered at me, I knew that my cautiousness was the only thing that kept him from launching at me with murderous fury as he did with Viserys. Even now I could hear the soft whispers and whimpers of the stupid prince as the scent of anomia filled my nose. I knew that he had pissed himself like the little worm that he is. 

“Do I think that he really mounted both dragons there is no way of really knowing that unless we see it for ourselves until we should be under the assumption that he simply said that so that we wouldn't try to mount the golden one.” Viserys was emboldened when he heard my words. 

There was an annoyed glint in his pale lilac eyes as he started to rise from the ground only to find that no one was paying attention to him in the grass turned a darker color for his piss. 

“After all you are all half breed trash, I am pure blood and if a pure-blood could never take two dragons then what makes you think that he can,” Viserys spoke in such a sure voice.

I wanted to laugh but even the light movement could set the dragon off. 

I could see intelligence behind his eyes as my hand was hovering slowly and clearly over his snout letting my fingers run along with his nose. At first, things were going well, his heat was starting to get all-consuming, but I did not mind it. But as I tried to force a bond between the two of us there was a volt, a sort of jolt that forced me back. 

I slammed hard into the ground, the dust beneath my body began to rise as my back cracked in pain. A murderous roar shook the very down as massive hind legs looked like they were going to crush me. The scent of sulfur began to fill my nose and as I looked to see a long spiny neck as a massive head was resting just above me. I could see the blue flames with veins of gold swirling in the back of his throat. I noticed crunched up bones and stringy muscles that I knew to be blood. 

I could hear a shrill scream as Rhaenys reached out for me. I knew that I was dead but then a voice husky and commanding echoed in my ears. It was like nothing that I heard before now. 

“Keligon! (Stop!)” It was one word in High Valyrian, but it boomed with power. 

I watched as the massive head of the young dragon looked up as his jaw slammed shut to my astonishment and turned back to see Dany. Her body was firm and rigid but bloomed with power. I watched as blue and gold flames formed behind her eyes. There was a warm smile on her face as I watched the way that her eyes fluttered from me back to the dragon. 

“You can't force a bond, this dragon doesn't belong to you, they are not weapons that you can simply wield, your personality, the magic in your blood, they all play a role in taming a dragon.” Dany’s voice was echoing with the sage council. I knew that she was right that I could not force a bond and if I did not then I might have been able to make a link. 

“Tempest māzigon naejot nyke ñuha dōna kesan daor ōdrikagon ao (Tempest come to me my sweet I will not harm you)” Her voice was so soft and tender like he was talking to a small child, not a beast. 

The dragon at first cock his head to the side but I could see the child-like intrigue to his eyes as he slowly and carefully walked over me. Rhaenys tumbled out of the way, dropping down to kneel beside me. Her shoulders were shaking with terror as I looked at the fear that was filling her plum-colored eyes as well as the relief. 

“You could have been killed” Her voice was shaking with disbelief 

But my eyes were locked on her face but on the face of Dany, there was a serene look on her face as she grinned at him. Her hands held upwards as she grinned at the young dragon whispering sweet nothing to him to calm him. 

Even as I could sense the rage of the dragon as if getting hit with a whip was not enough to anger him, he was almost forced to do the bidding of another. I knew that dragons were proud creatures with great intelligence better than men from what I have read. They do as they please. I knew that and now I knew the possible danger of trying to do something as foolish as forcing a bond. I did not know how many eggs were in the vault but if they were not enough for me then I would take Jon’s eggs. Those children do not need them. 

I watched Dany run her fingers gently along his chin then the back of his horns before finally stroking her neck with love in her eyes. To my surprise I watched the massive dragons open his mouth and my first thought was that he was going to burn her. But instead, a slimy red forked tongue came rushing across her face forcing her to break out into a fit of giggles as a bright beaming smile pulled out onto her face. 

Could taming dragons just be that much easier for them than us? What the hell is going on? 

Tywin POV 

The doors to the great hall began to part and what came in shocked me more than anything else the royal family had only been in discussion for a few minutes and hour tops where they could be at? What they were doing?

There were so many questions buzzing in my mind, the first being that I needed to get Joffrey to Dany and Joanna well even now she sat beside me, her head no longer bent. Just like me, her eyes were locked on the door waiting as a lean boy with grace and quick-witted. His bright indigo eyes were locked on me the moment that he saw me. 

At his side walking in at a slow silent trot was a young wolf with the same pure snow-white fur as bright red eyes were locked on me the moment that he came in. I watched the way that his hair began to rise on his shoulder and flanks. There was a stiffness to his muscle as he began to prowl over us. I knew that he did not like me, and I wondered if that had anything to do with its owner. 

“My father would like to speak with his council, Lord Tywin has a hand. I leave it up to you to gather them. Your young miss what is your name.” A warm smile pulled at the young prince's lips who was speaking kindly to a girl who looked to be 16 or so. 

She had freckles with bright red hair and gently brown eyes that were beaming with joy and embarrassment as she grinned at him. Looking down at her feet as she realized that she was not only talking to a prince but that he was not talking down to her like other royals or nobles might. 

“Elena my prince, but if it pleases you my friends call me Elli.” Her voice was sweet and kind as she gave the prince a bashful smile. 

Joanna let out a snort and rolled her eyes as if to know that there was no way that she ever had a chance with the prince. 

“It pleased me greatly Elli, if you wouldn't mind would you bring some meat for my wolf and some mead, meat, and bread for myself it has been a long journey.” He gave her a playful smile before dropping down at an abandoned table. In fact, he looked exhausted as he rested his chin on the palm of his right hand. 

I looked over to my granddaughter, bending down so that my lips were hovering over her ears as I whispered. I was so careful so that only she could hear him.

“Get to work on swaying him and pull out your most adoring charms. He had the world's only three ridable dragons. If you marry him, you can overthrow Rhaenys and be queen.” When I spoke, I watched her roll her eyes once more. 

She acted as if it should have been obvious as she started to rise from her seat smashing her way over to the prince and she wasn't the only one I watched as the young lady Margaery did the same. Sighing heavily, I watched the way that they both busted out their biggest eyes, but I wanted to turn my attention to the lords of the council. 

Lords Tarly, Valyeron, Hightower, Ser Barristan the lord commander of the kings watch all stood nodding their head firmly as we all made our way out of the room. Taking one last quick look over my shoulder I watched as both the Queen of Thorns as well as Cersei began to walk over to the young princes. Hoping their sharp wits and silver tongues would be enough to confuse the young prince into a marriage agreement. 

When we got to the council room, I noticed Rhaegar standing out on the balcony staring intently at something like he was studying something that deserved all our full undivided attention. I moved to the balcony to see what was going on. The other did the same and as I walked onto the balcony, I noticed the princess Daenerys Stormborn. 

She was a sweet girl, but she was the last one that I thought would be a dragon lord and then I saw the dragon. Gold and blue the only one that was supposedly unclaimed was now resting his massive hands in the arms of the young girl. Her giggles and sweet childlike wonder had a way of putting both the dragon at ease and all those around her. 

That foolish prince that was marrying the Dornish princess was in fact covered in his own piss there was terror and doubt fresh on his face. Princess Rhaenys looked shaken up as she had been through quite the ordeal. It made me think that there was something wrong, something off. Even Aegon looked shell shocked, not quite able to form words. 

“Daenerys is going to ride Tempest. She was the only one to touch him and not be almost killed.” Rhaegar spoke with almost fatherly pride.

Hightower at that moment spoke in a shocked voice. I knew his fight against the faith was looking grim when there were now dragons in the way. 

“Did the prince tell you how he hatches the eggs?” Hightowers questioning voice almost seemed to be begging like he needed to know the information before he betrayed the Targaryen. 

But if I could win both Jon and Dany then I would have the throne get rid of the Rhaenys and Aegon and they would be the rulers, Joffrey's children would marry Joanna’s and there will forever be someone with Lannister blood on the throne. With dragons no less. Excitement bubbled into my heart and forced my mind to race. 

“He told me” It was all Rhaegar told us and I knew that we could not force him to make a choice. After a few passing moments, he spoke in a quick voice like he had better things to do.

“For now, we will go about our business, the fest will start this afternoon. I will address the wardens with the marriage proposals for most of my children and siblings and from there we will have a feast. I will make a more public announcement about the dragons at the tourney tomorrow. Sometime toward the end of the feast, I will take a ship ride to Dragonstone it's about time I get those eggs.” As Rhaegar spoke I could tell that he did not trust us with the secret of how to hatch the eggs and that was one of the few wise choices he made.

One thing was for sure today's afternoon feast: we would start to woo the dragon lords. 

  
  



	27. The Game Of Thrones Begins In Ernest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one of the day the second one will come out in the afternoon maybe I have to see how much of the other chapters for tomorrow I can finnish

Rhaenys POV 

I do not know what was more shocking: the fact that Jon could mount two dragons and the fact that he was hiding them for the better part of 8 years. Or the fact that as I walked into the great hall to find that my brother was surrounded by four women that it was shocking to see three dragons at his side. 

I am sure that if I looked hard enough, I would find Joffrey trying to hunt down Jae in the hopes of stealing her dragon as well as her heart. But that boy was not the least bit charming not after you heard all the rumors about him and the missing animals of Dragonstone. The thought was more than enough to force a sneer to pull at my lips. 

But now watching as fiery red hair and soft brown were swirling around the young dragon lord, I felt it bile rising in my throat. Who were they to curry favor with someone that is not even an heir? I knew that they much like the faith that would use Jon to get to the throne. He had the only living dragons that were worth the damn. 

While Jae dragons might have been cute no one would lust over a baby dragon when there are three massive ones that follow the orders of the young prince. Looking at Joanna I could see that flirty smile pulling at her red wine laces lips. Her fingers trailing his arms as she batted her long black lashes like she did not have a care in the world. 

Margaery was no better; she has a sweeter and more bashful smile caring to play the shy maiden compared to the brazen seductress like Joanna. Jon for his credit did so much as flash them a smile back. He just spoke politely as he ate his stew and drank his mead dipping his bread in the thick brown. 

I could see an almost amused twinkle like he thought that it was fun watching these girls fighting over him and the power that only he holds. It was enough to make me downright murderous as if I did not matter that I did not exist. I was just some obstacle for them all to step over on their way to the throne. If they think that I am just going to let them use him to steal my throne, then they were wrong. 

I am not blind and just because I do not make flash big moves like the others but that did not make me any less dangerous as them. I put on my most pleasant smile as I made sure that my eyes would convey only warmth and now the rage that I held deep in my heart. The Lannister and Tyrells thought that they were holding me and my family close to them, but it was the other way around. 

“Dearest brother walks with me?” My even and tamper voice forces all the young lady's head to snap up.

Ghost the white dire wolf was gnawing happily on a ham hock not paying any of us the least bit of attention, his bright red eyes lit up with joy as he sucked on the marrow of the once meat riddled bone. Jon turned casually like I was just another girl and not his future queen. 

Though when he looked at me there was this warmth to his eyes, a love for me that I know to be strictly platonic. His indigo eyes began to grow lighter, turning a lighter blue and purple like color. Sparking with flickering flames of gold and silver. 

“I would be honored to walk with the future Queen of the seven kingdoms.” Jon’s voice was turning warm and kind. I knew that he meant the queen part but the honored part I was not too sold on. 

But with great haste, he quickly swung his leg over the bench with the grace befitting a prince before giving the backstabbing women warm smiles and polite words to leave them with. 

“It was nice speaking and meeting with you both, hopefully, we will be able to talk more at the feast this afternoon,” Jon spoke with the cordiality of a king and there was this regal air about him he unsettled me. 

He on the other hand walked over to me holding his arm out as a warm twinkle in his eyes seemed to be daring me to deny him his arms. That to the other it would make us look divided and I knew that could not happen. Swallowing whatever bitter resentment, I had for the young woman that he was talking to I looked my arm in his. Taking in his stoic appearance as I guided him out of the room. 

Our feet moved without us thinking I did not know where we were going but it was like our body’s moved without our thinking. The heat of the city swirled around me. The soft crystal blue pool allowed for a sense of calm to wash over me as we walked past the guards and towards the dragon's pits. 

“Thank you for saving me, sister. Those Reach and Riverlands women would not take no for an answer. Though Joanna does not look much like a Lannister, which wouldn't be all too shocking if not for the fact that her other three siblings look exactly like their mother.” Jon seemed to be talking aimlessly like he did not sense the tension in the air and if he did, he just did not care. 

I was not here for a pleasant chat. I had my own answers that I needed and wanted to know. I was here to play the game of thrones like the rest of them. But now I put on a tight lip wine laced smile as I spoke in a gentle voice. 

“Of course, what are elder sisters for besides guiding you away from tramps and hussies like them. Do be careful they are only inserted in you because of the dragons not a few hours ago Joanna at breakfast was asking me what kind of girls Aegon liked. The Lannister they call themselves lions, but they are just bugs buzzing about the capital trying to worm their way into the heart of every Targaryen they meet. Like parasites.” As I spoke, I felt my lips curling in disgust as I lowered my voice as I noticed men and women walking past us. 

They were whispering under their breath but for different reasons, for the shock of not only seeing the prince but the dire wolf that stalked to his left and the dragon that was in the sky. Even now as I looked to the sky, I could see Selene and Helios darting through the air screaming with joy like they were glad to be out of the cold ridden North. I wonder how they survived up there. I was always under the impression that the dragons hated the North. 

“You are not as fond of your Tully plaything like you led others to believe and I'm aware. I would never trust a southern let alone a Lannister one. But that is not what you are really talking about. You want to know what father and I talked about, as well as my plans here. Let me set your mind at ease.” Jon's own voice lowered as he nodded his head heavily at a lord from the Stormlands that had been sent with Renly and Stannis. 

Sighing heavily, I looked over to Jon. There was this dangerous twinkle in his eyes like he knew something that I did not, something that would give him a leg up in the battle of thrones. 

“I don't want your throne. I have no interest in it. I would gain nothing from taking it. I am fully aware of what the realm thinks of me and my siblings and that we are the reason for all their pain and suffering during the rebellion. I am also aware that the faith and any power-hungry wardens would try to use me and my dragons to rule the throne. No matter if we get this settled with the faith there are always going to be men that think they can use me and my future children to displace yours. I'm not as stupid as you all think I'm more than a pretty face.” 

His voice was almost smug at the thought my own confusion began to bubble what the hell did any of this matter to him for. He used his left hand to pat my mocha colored hand gently as he looked off into the distance. I did not realize but we were getting closer to the dragon pits. The dome was crumpled in and the sky was exposed to the smokey ruins. 

“So, you don't plan on using your dragons to get a leg up on us?” My question was filled to the brim with doubt. 

An inner power struggle welled deep in my chest. I wasn't sure if I should hate, trust or be happy with the young man in front of me, while the rest of us were living mundane lives he was in hiding, training, learning to lead while having three dragons at his back. The way that he carried himself with such promise and ambition like he knew something that I did not. It was more than willing to drive me insane. 

“Well I didn't say that now did I. I said I did not want your throne; I have no intention of staying in Westeros. I will take my dragons in due time and leave once the faith is dealt with.” Jon’s shoulders shrugged casually as a dark glint formed in his eyes as his gaze narrowed, looking at the massive dragon pits that would be in front of us in a few minutes. 

What the hell does that even mean? Where would he go? 

“It's a shame the dragon pits were a nice idea, it might have worked if they would have left off the roof and didn't chain them. If you ever get dragons make sure that they have plenty of food and free reign. If you do that then they will never stop growing. They could live for 300 years and hatch plenty of eggs.” Jon spoke so casually as we were finally in front of the dragon’s pits. 

The Targaryens would keep their dragons within the building and I could understand why the dragons died out which is such a great and many beasts. Thirty knights could ride abreast into its entrance depending on how big the pit was. 

But no pit dragon ever reached the size of the dragons who were raised before the construction of the building. Its huge dome has collapsed within, and it's bronze or iron doors have been sealed for more than a century. I did not see the point of being here. He said he did not want the dragons in the pit but here at their wide-open hill, I watched as Helios slammed into the ground. 

His radiant scales took my breath away as he gave me a confused golden state, his head cocked to the side forcing me to speak as a cold voice filled with confusion. 

“You know how to hatch the dragon but won't tell father until he gives you something, what is it that you want? If you tell me I might be able to sway him. Where would you go anyway?” There was a smug smile on my face as I looked at Jon. 

He did not once turn back to look at me; he instead walked further over to Helios, his golden body shimmering in the light smoldering eyes locked on Jon as soft purrs left his lips. Jon held a loving hand on his neck, I watched his finger digging deep into the smooth leathery skin of the young dragon. There was this smug smile on his face as he looked back over his shoulder as he gave me a sly smile. 

“I have no clue what you are talking about father and I was bonding after not seeing him for 8 long years. As for where I would go, East they are in utter disarray, the free cities are always fighting, the slave cities are treating people like property, the summer islands are at the mercy of the slave cities. Asshai is rich with magic and power but lacks any motivation, the lands of Yi Ti are the only organized forces and Qarth and other obscured cities like that had wondered the rest of the world does not know about. First the east and then maybe the west see what lies beyond Westeros.” A man of ambitions how long before he wanted the west? 

Do I want him to have all the east at his back? But do I want to be overrun by the faith when they decide to finally revolt? Dragons are powerful and they do what they need right now and there will be more of us then there are of them. Four dragons compared to our 15 or so that is how many eggs father has. Now it was worth the risk. 

“Very well I see, you won't attack the West I hope.” My voice was sure and the commanding I pointed my chin out, staring at my brother. 

I expected to see him looking almost relieved at least filled with joy, but he simply walked over to his dragon running his fingers along his neck. Loving filling his stare as soft and filled with joy. There was a warmth to his golden eyes like he knew who I was and what I was. Jon sat on his back, lording over me like a warm glint formed in his eyes. 

“Of course, and to show you what you will gain, how about a ride.” He held out her hand and waited for an answer, but I was not even sure what to say. But I took his hand and let us see what it feels like to fly. 

Prince Doran POV

The pain was rushing over me, like a wave that threatened to swallow me whole. It was so strong, crippling and every bump and rock made it all the worse than the one before. The whole ride here it felt like I was dying but now it was more worth it to see what I have seen today. Not only would there be not one but two Martell on the throne soon they would have dragons and they were not the only ones. 

I looked over to Arianne, she was leaning against the wall staring out the window blank as she looked over to the cliffs where a dazzling silver dragon was resting. Scaly eyelids are close to the world and not paying us the least bit of attention. It was hard to believe that there were dragons truly in this world let alone that a half breed boy was able to claim not one but two. 

That helped to reveal to me knowing that my grandchild will be a part of the next generation of dragon raiders. That alone filled me with purpose but I could only stop there my daughter would be heir to Sunspear but I still have two sons and there were two women that were not promised to anyone and one of them already had a dragon. 

Looking over to my son I knew that he would not be able to say the princess with his looks and he lacked any true charms with women, beginning a virgin and uncomfortable woman. But it did not matter if he could get Daenerys or even Jaehaera alone woo them with what little skills he did have.

Then I am sure that Elia could convince her husband to agree to the marriage of the young princes and my son. Dragons were once again alive in the world and we need to make sure that our family came out on top. 

Jaehaera is more Dornish so she would be the logical choice, while she was not of Dornish blood she did have the attitude and the power. But I think that she would be too much for my son to bear. After all, she had the will of the north in her heart. Quentyn would be better off going after Dany; she is far more mangle as far as I know. 

“Daenerys, she had a fiery temper. She might look manageable but do not let that fool you. She has been engaged 4 times and they all fell through. She will not be swayed. I know that it doesn't seem like it, but Jae is the safer choice for the young prince Quentyn to be with her wouldn't you agree brother?” Oberyn's voice was calculating and cool as I looked up from my scattered thoughts to see Oberyn. 

There was this dark glint to his obsidian eyes as much like his niece he was leaning against the wall but unlike Arianne, his eyes were locked onto the sky where I noticed a golden dragon flying. I felt my jaw begin to hang as the haze of pain fell from my mind. 

My breath was taken away by the fact that Jon the prince that was only supposed to be able to ride one dragon was now riding the golden one. Helios, I think I heard the princess call him. How was this possible? 

Doubt ate away at my mind, that was one riddled with pain was now riddled with more questions than I could process looking at him now I notice that there was someone else on his back. Her hands wrapped firmly around his waist as her eyes were alive with joy and she looked almost breathless as she gasped at the air taking in the sight of the sky and the bright green grass that looked oh so inviting. 

I do not think that I had seen Rhaenys so alive and filled with joy than at this moment, eyes wide with doubt as I looked back to Quentyn there was this strange look of longing in his eyes. Not for his cousin but for the dragon that she was riding. I knew that he would do whatever it took to secure himself a dragon lord bride. 

“If I must marry anyone let it be a dragon lord so that I could have dragons and my children after me.” A hunger filled Quentyn’s voice.

We have a plan now for the feast as the time to enact that plan. 

Cersei POV 

Dragons? Dragons? Doubt whirled over and over in my mind and that one word that I thought had no power suddenly did once more. Joanna had her arms folded firmly over her chest, her golden silks clinging to her slim form as she was staring blankly out the window. 

The 8-year-old Myrcella was talking aimlessly about dragons and princes but Joanna was paying her mind and why would she when she thought she was going after one prince when we now learn the other is more important. Before Jaehaerys was simply the annoying prince who caused a war but now he was the prince that had three dragons. 

Joffrey was sitting in a leather-bound chair, a cup of wine in his hands to help calm his nerves at the thought of having a dragon. He was more than excited and enthralled. He wanted a dragon and he knew that if he could charm one of the princesses then he would have it. 

“This is critical that we get them under control before all of the realms come out for this tourney tomorrow, Joanna the first half of the feast will be outside amongst the garden and use that time to get close to him. Once the night half comes, pile him with drinks and take him into your bed-chamber. When he awakes in the morning tell him that he has stolen your maidenhood and that no man will want you now. After that, it will be as simple as demanding your hand in marriage for the honor that you lost because of the dragon lord. Rhaegar is hardly able to say no. Not if he wants the realm to think that he condones such savage behavior.” My voice was sure and cunning as I watched Joanna ripped herself from her thoughts. 

“I will have no problem doing that. He can ride two dragons. I am sure that our children will be far more skilled with an experienced rider like him to teach them. What about Joffrey? Jaehaera hates the Lannisters and she knows that we are not here in the spirit of friendship; she will not give Joffrey the time of day. But Daenerys is soft and gentle, kind, and courteous; she is the only one that would be so willing to marry him if her brother were in it. She is our best choice.” Astute and cold Joanna’s voice echoed in my ears. 

Joffrey snapped his head up at the mention of him, he is so conceited that I am sure he never missed a chance to listen to people talking about him. There was a dangerous twinkle in his eyes as he spoke in a cop and almost chilled voice. 

“I will win the women, don't worry about it, just do your part and bed that fool” His voice cured and cold. I could only hope that this works out well.


	28. Stuck In The Vipers Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Lyanna POV 

To say that he was outraged would have been an understatement, his indigo eyes lit up with the fire that forced the shudder to rush down my spine. He was pacing the length of our private solar; the only other person in the room was Elia. There was this grief-stricken expression on her face as he leered at me. 

She was pregnant once more so I knew that her mood swings would be worse than anything that Rhaegar could cook up. 

“Is this because I feared I would make Jon give over the dragons to Rhaenys and Aegon?” Rhaegar's voice burned with pain and rage like he thought I thought so little of him. 

Of course, that had nothing to do with it, there are vipers in our home that would have tested and used my son against him. There was talk about the proper line of succession long before there were dragons in the works and now that there are, well I knew that we must not let the truth slip out. 

The moment that Rhaegar knew he would have made a big deal and asked Jon to come home and I knew he was not ready for that. So, I kept this secret for his benefit and no one else despite what I might say. I knew that there was a part of me that was outraged that people still thought that the Rebellion was Jon and Jae's fault. 

It was no one's fault but mine and Rhaegar, but they cannot blame Rhaegar he is king, but they can blame us. 

“No, it's like Jon said the people here can't always be trusted. You know that there were already people trying to pit Jon and Aegon against each other. That is the exact reason that you sent them away to be fostered. If we would have brought him back when we found out, then the same thing would be happening. I did not want that to happen, so I let him stay. This had nothing to do with not trusting either of you.” I knew that my voice was aching with regret and pain for the pain I put them in but not for my choice. 

I knew that they must have picked up on that because Elia's eyes began to harden with a certain outrage that I have not seen since she found out that Rhaegar took a second bride. After a long stilling moment, she let out a heavy sigh as her shoulder began to drop. 

Jon is not wanted here in the south and when the north finds out that he has dragons and puts all their lives at risk by lying to his father about whose idea it was to keep them hidden. Then there would be all kinds of trouble created from that choice and for that matter alone they would not want them back. 

The doors burst open and Aenarr and Aeron came rushing into the room, their eyes filling with tears as this must-match hair stared back at me. Aenarr spoke in a whimpering voice,

“Mother! Father!! It's not fair!!” He wailed at the top of his lungs crying and whining was not something that he did, that was more Aeron’s thing. 

But now both twins were in a tizzy, Aeron was pulling at her silks as if he wanted his mother to hold him. Aenarr was doing the same thing with his father. I did not know what they could be crying out until I watched the girls come rushing into the other room. Selena at the head of the pack her eyes wild with excitement. 

She was only 10 but she acted like a grown woman, her silver hair was still cut short not going past her shoulder, but her hair framed her face gave her a certain elegance. The shocking thing was the dragon that was hidden in her silver locks slowly creeping up her shoulder. 

“Momma look what big brother Jon gave me!!! He said that it was for all the name days he missed!!” She rushed into the room with joy in her state as she was not the only one. 

I looked worldly over to Rhaegar, his eyes wide with doubt as there was this look of utter confusion flashing across his features but if one new baby dragon was not enough Vena and Raenessa came running into the room. 

Bright smoke gray eyes were locked on their father as they spoke in a billowing joy filling their voices. “Daddy look” The two spoke in unison, their joy was palpable. It made you want to smile as both outstretched their hands to see that Vena had a dragon with crimson skin and fluttering blue-winged arms with matching searing red eyes and blue horns and spikes. 

While Raenessa only two years younger had a dazzling ocean blue dragon that had a way of taking my breath away. She was sparkling and bright and her scales were gorgeous, but the three dragons did not have that same glowing quality, but they were still gorgeous.

“Sweetheart, did you see them get hatched?” Rhaegar's voice was gentle but worried as he got down to one knee rubbing the head of Aenar hoping to see an end to this mess and quickly. 

But Vena popped up before her sister got a chance to speak, “No! Jon said he has a present for us and took us to the great hall where he had Ser Whent open up a chest and there they were their eggs were all broken on the pillows and they were just sitting there like poof” Vena startled to giggle as the shy little Raenessa held out her own blue dragon a shy look on her face as she looked up at her father with those wide grays eyes and thick black curls that hide her little long face. 

“It's true daddy I saw it happen they just popped out of the chest.” She was far softer spoken than her sisters, but she was far more truthful then them. A warm smile pulled at my face as I grinned gently at them. 

“They are all very pretty, tell me where your brother is now?” My soft voice helped to put the calm sense of unease that ran over each of us. 

Raenessa spoke softly, her gray eyes darkening like she knew that while they were not in trouble, but her brother was. 

“He said that he was going to go play with his dragons and that we should show daddy or new dragons.” As she spoke her words, I let a shudder rush down my spine. Of course, he was doing this to pressure his father. 

People would start to talk that only the children of mine have dragons and that will surely cause quite a bit of trouble if we were not careful. I turned back to Rhaegar and there was a cool look like he was thinking about something unpleasant. I could only shake my head heavily as I spoke in a smooth voice. 

“I will speak to him and the rest of you should get ready for the outdoor portion of the feast. Go on” I spoke in a gentle voice watching the children's eyes light up. Shaking my head heavily I started to make my way out of the room. Leave it to Jon to make his first day back this complicated. 

There was this dangerous air to the open space as I noticed Dany still by the cliffs, her hands running gently over the scaly neck, then the underbelly, even his shoulders. She seemed infatuated by the sight of the dragon and did not want to stop touching him. Jon was no better when I looked at him; he was curled up exhausted, snuggled deep into the smooth silver scales of the Selene. 

She much like Jon was sleeping soundly but Helios was wide awake his eyes were locked on me as he leered at me watching my every move. There was this dangerous aura to his golden eyes that forced my shoulder to shake with worry. Looking at Jon he seemed so peaceful when he slept. 

There was no stress on his face and his shoulder shook with ease as his chest heaved up and down with ease. I knew that he was a light sleeper and that at any moment he would wake up.

“I would have thought that father would have come here lecturing me on how I told him that we needed to keep this a secret and then I went hatching three more. Hello mother it has been 2 long years. I wish that it would have been a warmer welcome than that. I know that I put you in a difficult position with your father and for that I am sorry, but I gave him a choice.” Jon spoke in a husky voice as he slowly began to open his eyes lazily, his indigo eyes covered with a haze of sleep. 

I watched Selene slowly curl her neck more protectively around Jon who did not move. He simply began to slowly close his eyes as he tipped his head back letting it rest against the smooth sizzling skin of the young dragon. 

“How did you hatch them without Ser Whent seeing?” My questioning voice forced Jon to chuckle as he tipped his head to the side. 

Jon spoke casually as his eyes slowly he started to rise as he spoke in a cool tone. “It was pretty easy since he was busy flirting with some girl. They called us troublemakers and stuck their noses down on us. I might have only been 6 when I left but I still remember the whisper behind our backs. I am tired of us being the cause of all their problems like this is somehow our fault that Robert rebelled. I am going to the east the moment I get the chance. Until then don't we have a feast to get to?” 

Jaehaera POV 

I wore a gown as pure as snow. The soft fabric felt like clouds against my skin as the skin from my shoulder all the way down to just above my butt was exposed. The soft ticking session of my curls pulled into a tight braid that cascaded down my back. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I knew that not even Jon could resist me though he would try. 

No matter how many advances I made at him in the north he would say the same thing repeatedly. That father would not allow this, that he would cross with us and marry me off to some lord because anyone could be the wiser. I thought that they were filmy excused, but he stuck by them. Tonight, the whole realm would know that he had a dragon and I would no longer wait in the wings. 

I might have to share him with Dany. That did not mean that I had to be the last one to get him in bed and all alone. The thought forces me to smile as Winter lets out a throaty bark that forces me out of my endless wondering. Carefully gripped tightly to the hems of my dress pulling it up to reveal my icy white slippers. 

A small smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to Khione. She was gobbling down a thick chunk of meat as thick black smoke rose high into the air. There was a soft knock echoing in my ears this time without Winter barking over it. I wonder who that could be. 

Looking at Winter I watched as the white hair on the back of her hide started to rise, her eyes glowing with murderous intent. A fury bubbled in her chest I could feel it rushing over my mind and forcing my own heart to increase. I knew that she did not like whoever was on the other end of that or which meant that I was not going to like whoever was on the other side of the door. But all the same, I opened the door. 

Shocked to see the young Dornish prince I always thought that he looked like a frog. Confusion began to fill my chest and I'm sure that it must have filtered over to my expression as he looked at me warmly and smiled gently looking passed my shoulder to see Khione who was flying over to us. The soft flapping of her wings echoed loudly in my ears as I looked over to see this strange glint in his eyes. 

I knew at that moment he was here because he wanted my dragon and he was willing to marry me to get it. The thought revolted me as if I would never marry a man so weak-willed as him. 

But I forced a sweet smile on my face as I spoke in a kind voice, “Prince Quentyn, what are you doing here? Is there something that I can help you with?” 

I made sure that my voice was warm and gentle the moment I spoke though he looked like he was going to flinch away, he stood his ground as he gave me a charming smile. Or what I can only assume he thought was charming. 

“I'm here to see if you need an escort to the afternoon feast?” There was a warmth to his voice, but his eyes were glimmering with desperation even if he did not notice it.

I smiled warmly nodding my head. If I say no, then I am sure I would hear it from my father that I should be nicer to people. 

“Of course, come along Winter, Khione.” I looked back at my sweet wolf and dragon, both of which were jumping up at the chance to get out of the room. 

Silently we walked into the hall not saying a word simply looping my arm into Quentyn though he did not have time to speak. His jaw was agape as he leered in Winter. Her red eyes were flashing him warning glare but did not make a sound, she kept walking forward not saying a word. While Khione flew at my side and of course that only made him look over my shoulder more and it was getting to the point that I found it annoying.

But thankfully it did not take long to get to the garden the bright azure sky was leering above as Khione launched into the sky flying with joy. Her soft screeches started to grow louder the higher she flew.

Many heads snapped back to look at the young dragons. I notice that Helios and Tempest are flying through the sky as if they are racing each other. Khione was still on untested wings so she did not dare fly high into the sky.

Instead, I turned my attention to the gardens and massive table that rested in the court years. The soft scent of trees filled my noses as the intoxicating scents of different kinds of flowers flooded my nose.

We would feast for a few hours, take a short 2-hour break and then be back for the night fast and that was when a father would make the marriage announcement. I smiled politely to Quentyn before unlooping my arm from him and smiling warmly before walking over to the massive drink table. Watching Khione fly with ease as I gripped tight to my dress lifting so that I could walk easier.

A warmth and pride flood my chest as I looked at the bottles of thick red and purple wines as golden cups rested for use clean and not be tamper with I happily picked up a cup carefully pouring in not wine but a thick brow mead as I stared up at the sky watching the male dragons bite and snap at each other like they used to do in the north. 

“Gorgeous beast, aren’t they?” The smugness in the voice of Tyrion Lannister filled my ears as I turned to look at him. I could see the mismatched eyes of the dwarf as he looked to the sky in wonder. I did my best to keep a smile on my face, but you could say I inherited my hate of the Lannister from my Stark family.

Winter sat at my side, her tail wrapped firmly around my ankles as her piercing gaze was locked on everything that I did and did not do. I knew that even if I were relaxed in my own personal safety that she would protect me. Though I would feel better with a suit of armor on rather than a dress. 

At least with all these snakes and vipers around you never know who is going to stab you in the back until it is too late. Looking around at the party I was aware that there were eyes on us. Everyone knew that I held no love for the Lannisters, and I am sure that my actions now would dictate the mood for the rest of the tourney week. 

“Yes, they are dazzling to behold. I thought the same thing when I first saw them but do not like my twin to hear you call them beasts. He hates to hear people call them beasts, to him they are desert friends and companions. After all, a dragon lord without dragons is nothing to truly fear. But a dragon lord with three dragons and a dire wolf. Well……” 

I let my voice draw on as I looked down at the little man. I did not understand why he was here. The city was fixed, the streets were wider, the dispersal of waste was more efficient. The city no longer reeked of filth and even the section of homes of flea bottom, if there was nothing for him to fix then there is no reason for him to be here. 

“Yes, I hear that you Starks are very protective of their animals” Tywin's voice was cool, not the least bit threatened. 

There were a warmth and annoyance that flooded my chest as I leered at the little lord though I hid my fury with him behind the sweet smiles that my mother taught me. 

“Aye we are, and they are quite protective of us. Did my mother ever tell you that Winter ripped a man's throat out when he got rather brazen with us in the city streets of flea bottom? He was a religious zealot who did not like the Targaryen or our culture. If that is what Winter would do to a man that we barely know. Imagen what she would do to someone who was thought to be an ally and in fact betrayed us. I would pity that man, woman, or dwarf '' I cooked my brow upwards as I gave me a sweet smile but there was an icy look in my eye.

I looked up to see the rest of the royal family walking in, father, mother, and Elia were all sitting at the high dais. Rhaenys sat to her father 's right and Aegon next to her and Viserys next to them. I could see a somewhat bitter look in the eyes of Viserys there was a dangerous sneer that pulled at his lips as he leered at Dany. 

Dany who was walking in with Joffrey and when she had a pleasant smile on her face and warmth in her eyes as she talked casually with the Lannister trash, I knew that she hated every moment of it. I knew that she was supposed to sit next to Viserys with her mother and little brother Aenar.

Instead, though Joffrey seemed to forcibly steer her to his table that had a mix of both river lords and western lords alike. Jon on the other hand looked to be sitting with the Northern lords, their wolves resting at the foot of the table, their heads resting on their front legs. A small smile pulled at my lips as Winter looked ready to run off with them but instead stayed put. 

The three youngest of my sisters were rushing about joy on their faces as little dragons no bigger than cats were resting on their shoulders screeching happily as luminous eyes were locked on the sky where the older dragons were flying. Khione was swooping over the tables trying to get a better look at the baby dragons while also picking off food from scattering plates that were put out. 

I shook my head heavily but called out to Khione in my mind forcing her over to me as I noticed Obara the eldest sand snake and a good friend. At first, we were at odds, but she was a good sparring partner and a better drinking partner. I went to go sit with her, leaving the little Lannister resting in the dirt looking on with wide eyes of terror. 

Taking one look at him I couldn't help the smug smile on my face as I looked over to Obara with a mad grin on her face as she looked at the Dornish men looking forward to sharing them with her drinking skills. 

“Finally, someone that can challenge me, and I see you already have your drink of choice time to have some fun.” Obara’s cocky voice echoed with challenges. I was willing to accept but my father's voice stopped us all from having any fun just yet. 

“Thank you all for coming and welcoming home both my sons. I am sure that many of you see the dragons flying through the sky. They are once again back in-House Targaryen. Now we feast and tonight I will make all the marriage proposals public knowledge. Until then drink, be merry and enjoy!!” His voice roared over the crowd and he did not need to tell me twice. 

Jon POV

The afternoon feast was at the height it had been a few hours and I think that there were more than a few people that would haggle me with this shit about how I hatched the eggs when so many could not. I had to roll my eyes casually and play it off and now that I was finally away from them, I was at the drink table hoping for some good mead and was instead stuck with too sweet wine. 

“Quite a feat getting these dragons, to think that you managed to hide them for 8 years.” Elia’s soft voice echoed in my ears as I turned back to see a gentle look in her eyes. 

A warm smile pulled at my own lips. I never had a problem with Elia despite whatever may think. I did not blame her, and she did not blame me, but others managed to find a way to blame us for all their problems. 

“I was sure that I would have gotten caught a few times, Whent did not make it ease he kept saying that we had to tell the king and the queens. If not for being in the mountains we would have gotten caught. I hope you know that I had no malice intention it was to protect the dragons that all” 

I spoke as warmly as I could as her own obsidian eyes filled with relief as she gave me a tender smile. 

“Of course, but it is nice to hear, though I don't think that you won't be getting a calming rest it seems you have plenty of visitors.” There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that I sometimes saw in Rhaenys eyes when she was up to no good. 

As she walked off, I watched as Lady Olena made her way over to me and I already felt exhausted. Was it so wrong that I wanted one day of peace before the vultures started to descend on me? Lady Olena is in her sixties with white hair and exceedingly small. Though I knew that she was anything but frail, if she is frail then Vhagar is an overgrown lizard.

She has soft, spotted hands with gaunt thin fingers. Olena has an old woman's sour breath. She is older than Lord Hoster Tully. She has lost her teeth, and she walks with a cane and claims to be near deaf, but both might be part of her feigning to be frailer than she is.

“Prince Jaehaerys, that was quite an entrance you made and those dragons of yours are quite large, much larger than the one that of your sister and twin. You are the same in every regard but your dragons. In fact, I hear that you ride not one but two dragons” Olena is described as a wizened, cunning old woman with a wicked wit and a sharp tongue, and they were right in every way. 

She wore a deep green gown with a golden trim that shines in the golden light, the sight of her forcing a bitter taste to fill my mouth. I was hoping that I could at the very least avoid dealing with such fools so early in the day. I did my best to hide it as I spoke in a warm tone. Looking to see both my parents watching me with a curious gaze 

“Yes, I guess that having the blood of the first men and the blood of old Valyria is a bit of an advantage for me which I guess allowed for my ability to ride two dragons. They will only grow larger. My dragons are more loyal than any sellsword, bannerman, or a white sword could ever be. I do not have to worry about them betraying me for another king, or for a gold coin. I don't have to worry about the faith for the spear, shields, swords, mace or any weapon that they may hold is nothing compared to the fiery breath of a dragon”

A devious smile pulled at her lips as a dangerous spark filled her deep blue eyes as she nodded her head and spoke again. Although I could see this ominous around her, an amused twinkle filled her eyes like she was an enthused spark like she was glad to choose me. 

“You're incredibly lucky you have some of the world's only dragons. You need a wife that would be just as powerful, one who could lay the seven kingdoms after your feet if you only asked. One that has the power to keep the faith in line with someone that fears nothing and knows how to obey her husband and play the games of thrones.” 

Her sweet words filled my ears, but I had no intention of taking the seven kingdoms I have never wanted the seven kingdoms. A warm smile never left my lips as I gave her the most cunning and charming smile that I could force a similar cunning smile to form on her face. 

“My ambition is much larger than that of Lady Olena, and seven kingdoms seems so limited and divided by their faith and cultures. They are more important things to deal with and handle the faith that begins that problem to handle. You know that they were given to much power and if Maegor had any sense he would have destroyed all of the faith before getting assassinated in the throne room.” 

Speaking in a sly tone, I nodded my head politely as Lady Olena who looked pleasantly surprised as she grinned gently at me. There was this amused twinkle in her eyes as Ghost padded over to us, licking his chops as his red eyes were locked on me a warm smile on Olena’s face. 

“So, then you know keeping the faith happy and plotting their demise is what is needed for the time to begin. I give you a way to do such a thing, Margery dear.” She turned on her heels watching as a young woman started to walk over to me. 

Lady Margaery started to make her way over to me and no matter how badly I wanted to get this conversation over with she stood their firm, not moving unwaveringly. I stood there smiling the best that I could as I noticed the sheer gown of ivory silk, with seed pearls. Her thick brown curls fell down her shoulder in heavy ringlets down her shoulders as her deep brown eyes glistened in the afternoon light. Her pale ivory skin shone in white light as she moved towards me with purpose and long stares as she moved over to me. 

Lady Olena gripped her granddaughter's arm lightly saying something and then rushed off leaving me with the sweet girl that I knew to be a viper just like the rest. Did she think that if she flashed her me bright wide eyes stare that I would just be to her will? I wanted to roll my eyes and go away but instead, I took a deep breath letting my heart settle as my rage threatened to take over me. 

“It seems you are quite the popular prince, three dragons, and a dire wolf at your beck and call and you even manage to hatch dragons for your three sisters that were sweet of you. You seem to be a kind and strong soul.” Her voice was sickly sweet, and kind as wide brown eyes were locked on me. 

I could not help but smile and talk with her, but it felt like the conversation was never going to end, my legs were locking, and my back was aching. I wanted nothing more than to be done with this conversation, but I would not let it show. I was just about to brush her off when a fiery redhead came over to me. 

She wore a golden gown with red lace and a lion pendant as gold as Helios scales. There was a coldness that settled in her eyes locked on Margery. There was just something about the Lannister that forced bile to fill my mouth but instead, she looped her arm in mine ignoring the snarl of the Ghost. 

Turning to look at me and Margery with a charming smile “Now their Lady Margery you can't keep him all to yourself. Come Prince Jaehaerys I know all your brothers and sister well but not you. Let us chat at my table. There are quite a lot of lords that would like to speak with you. Lady Margery can hog you again later tonight.” 

Joanna gave Margery a playful wink as she pulled me away, I only allowed it because I was tired of talking to the Tyrell girl. The two-hour break is way too far away, and it would not nearly be long enough.


	29. The Feast Come To A Starling Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the last one of the day

Olena POV 

The heat rippled off the ground fading with the sun that was moving across the horizon, looking at the family in front of me I felt more excited then I had in years. Loras was as gay as they came but he had to push passed his love for men for that foolish Renly if he hoped to be the king that mounts a dragon. Whether that is a real dragon or a Dornish woman, why does it matter? 

But now he looked more concerned with pining over that foolish man he took in a deep breath and spoke in an exhausted voice.

“Why couldn't Willas have married her? They would have married, and she would have had the family lands in her pocket as well the throne.” 

Loras seemed to be pouting like some child you would have thought that he would have been happy to be the consort to a queen. Instead, he sat there pouting as if this was the end of the world. A sneer pulled at my lips as rage began to fill my chest as I thought about his oaf of a father.

War was coming and we had to be on the winning side, or we would be the ones that are dead, and I was not going to let that happen. Plus, with dragons in the world, there were all kinds of exciting things happening as we would not be a part of them if we were dead or on the wrong side. If dragons were brought back to the world that meant that there was truly power in being a part of the royal family other than name alone. 

“Willas is too old for the princess and while I love my grandson, he is a cripple, and she a great princess. There is no way that she would agree to marry him but to marry you, a handsome young man with power and great skill, they would love nothing more. You will marry her, and you only must bed her once. Aegon will do the rest of the work.” My voice is cold and cruel. 

While I would prefer a grandson on the throne the chances of that happening are less likely unless he pushes these childish games and playthings aside to make this work. I will not throw a prize flower in the dirt because he cannot throw that foolish boy away. 

Margery on the other hand looked to be outraged as she snarled and threw her hands up in the air as she all but screeched in outrage about the river lords. 

“Who does that whore think she is? Tully trash that prince will be my query by the end of the night.” Margery spoke in a murderous voice as I took in a long breath. 

At least there was one person in this family that had his head on straight, a smug smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to the window. I could hear the loud banging as last-minute preparations got ready. 

The sky was turning a light purple and pink as splashes of gold rippled across the sky as the last wisp of warmth faded as the sun crept across the horizon. A smug smile pulled at my lips as I leered at the young women in front of me. She shifted her gown revealing more of her womanly form that I am sure would say the young prince would prefer her over the fiery red hair and emerald eyes of that Tully girl. 

She wore a pale green samite gown with a tight-laced bodice that bears her shoulders and the top of her bosom and her chocolate color curls ripple down her back in a river of glossy hair. She was breathtaking and once she put on that sweet yet supple smile, I knew no man would be able to resist her. 

“Dear polite smiles and mind your temper you will have the prince if you can all but pry him from that lioness grasps. Whisper sweet nothings, make him drink lots of wine, and take him to bed. Give him a night he can never forget as I did with your grandfather and you win him.” I spoke in a smooth oily tone as I looked to the door knowing that it was time to get into the great hall. 

Looping an arm into my granddaughter we took off down the hall with Loras walking behind us with a glum look on his face.

Once we were in the great hall, I watched the way that all the lords and ladies were sitting close to the high dais among the people of the high dais were the King and his two queens. One on either side of him, Elia sat to his right with Rhaenys and Aegon sitting right next to her. Next came the two youngest boys of the Martells and Targaryen bloodline. 

Aenar the elder twin looked to be pouting he was less than happy as he leered across the table at his two elder sisters and his younger sister. My eyes widen when I saw why he was pouting. 

Sitting to the left of the Lyanna was her eldest son who looked less than pleased to have to sit up at the high dais with his white wolf Ghost resting right in front of him. With Winter at Ghost side sitting in front of the ice princess as she is called. Her smoke-gray eyes were locked on the Lannister as I noticed the way that her lips twitched like she was fighting the urge to sneer. 

Sitting next to her were the twins and the reason that I was staring with wide doubtful eyes. Khione the snow white and icy blue dragon’s black claws were ripping at the wooden planks as she sat on the rafters. Screeching at us from above but it was the twins that had everyone’s eyes. 

Three baby dragons, smaller than cats and they must have been freshly hatched, a startling crimson dragon sat in front of little Selena, while a pure ocean blue dragon with bright ocean blue eyes sat in front of Raenessa. While Vena had a dragon with a body of fire and wings, horns, and spike the color of the ocean stared back at me. 

When you look at the table it is a startling sight. The heirs to the throne sat to the right but they had no dragons and no real power. While the children of she wolf had the dragons and two of her children had dire wolves to match. The shock at the sight was more than a little mind-numbing. Daenerys and her elder brother Viserys sat to the right of the high dais, while Queen Rhaella and her husband and son sat to the left of high dais. 

As if it was not more than a startling off seeing dragons in the world there are 3 more added to this world and they do not belong to the queen and future king of the seven kingdoms. I did not know what to say but thankfully I did not need to say anything the king spoke in a loud booming voice that was going to set all of us straight. 

“Over the course of the past 14 years there has been a lot of rebuilding going on around the kingdom and a way to improve those relationships is through marriage. My daughter and heir will take not one but two husbands; she will marry both the first-born prince Aegon Targaryen but also Lord Loras Tyrell of horse Tyrell.” Soft beautiful whisper filled the air. 

While there was a smug smile on my face, I could see the panic that etched into the face of the other lords and ladies of the realm. Among the most disgusted were the people of the Stormlands. I knew that they did not think much of the faith of the people that followed it, but Stannis was a proud strong man and he would not abide by this. 

He did not like women. He thought them weak and the higher born they were the weaker they were to him. He stood up. I am sure that if he were sitting in a chair, not a bench then the chair would have been thrown back. 

“This is not appropriate, it is one thing to make your daughter's hair, it's another thing to marry off your male heir to her but fine. It another thing still to marry her to yet another man! This is against the faith of the seven.” Stannis roared with fury but Princess Rhaenys gave him a warm smile. 

“It is a good thing we don't follow the faith of the seven, the faith decided long ago that Targaryens are no ordinary men and as such do not follow the same rules. What goes for you does not go for us.” She spoke with elegance and a cold regality to her words that would have made any lesser men shrink. 

But they were the only ones that had something to say there were whispers from the south and the Riverlands. I knew they were outrage that Joffrey was the only one that did not get to marry the queen. But Stannis spoke again and recited history as he did. 

“That doctrine was created to allow you to marry a brother or sister not more than one husband or wife. Pardon my words your grace, but you have taken two wives against the orders of the faith, but they allowed it. Allowing her to marry both men is causing a rebellion.” Stannis spoke this time with more an edge to his voice.

At this, there was shocked whisper echoing in the air we all knew that it was true, but no one dared say it. Looking at the king I could see the hidden fury in his eyes. I thought that he might say off with his head like his father might have done when he was alive. 

The thought almost might have made me laughed if not for how that would look bad for the royal family. Prince Jaehaerys on the other hand had no problem speaking he was quick-witted more than I gave him credit for. 

“Oh, and who would the forces of this revolt be? If the faith revolts are you declaring for them?” His menacing voice filled my ears as this amused smile pulled at the prince's lips as he leaned forward. 

Resting his chin on his palm as he leaned forward like he was interested to hear what his answer would be. All eyes seemed to be on the tension that was riddling the room, as a volt of power flashed across the young prince’s eyes. The dragons were not in the distance but awfully close, three roars filled the air as I looked over to the prince there were three flames flickering in his eyes, gold, blue, and silver.

Dancing and leaping in his stare as he gave me this smug smile but Stannis still did not say in a word as he sat back down, his eyes spinning but I knew that he was considering the prince's subtle threats.

The king had a rather amused look on his face as he spoke in a quick voice, “Prince Aenar Targaryen will marry Myrcella Tully, prince Aeron will marry Princess Raenessa, Princess Selena will marry Lord Justin Massey heir to house Massey, Princess Vena will marry prince Aenarr Valyeron. Finally, Prince Viserys will marry Princess Arianne of Sunspear and Dorne.” 

As he spoke, I could hear the whisper erupting in the hall there was no more outright refusal except for the Greyjoys who all but slammed the doors open as they made their way out of the room. 

There is a smug smile on my face as I looked to the Tullys and Lannister. At least one of their children would be a royal although they are as fair from the line of succession as one can come. Only time would tell but there were three Targaryens whose names had not been called and it was those names that we would be focusing on. Let the feast begin. 

Baelor Hightower POV 

I sat slumped in my seat bored out of my mind as I watched the leaders of the faith go on and on about how this would not stand that they would make the Targaryens regret the arrogance and outright refusal to do as they were told. The thought was more than a little laughable. I mean really the Targaryens would regret nothing. 

Even if they lost their kingdoms and their lives, they were never to regret this choice that is the madness of the Targaryens. They think that they are right even when they are proven to be wrong. I moved my lips to speak to say that there is no point in arguing about this when the high Septon spoke in a smooth voice. 

“How are things going in the North at the Wall have they reached Castle Black?” The high Septon spoke in a smooth voice. 

His fat chins stared back at me turning me as spit and oil rippled off his fast-ugly purple lips that were laced with wine. For someone that is acting too high and might he do nothing but break the rules of the faith. But when it came to the women ruling that was where he crossed the line. I am sure that if things do not get better then they would revolt and while I might not care what happens if I come out on top. 

“Yes, the raiders have made it to the North hopefully they have reached castle black and I'm sure that Robert will be more than thrilled to get a second chance at killing the Targaryens and all that set in his way. I am sure that he will mobilize his men that rested at the other three castles. I am sure that he will go to Winterfell in the hopes of convincing Ned Stark to join our cause, but their way is the old way they do not believe in the faith and have no reason to rebel. From there I am sure that he will first take the North before moving south. While he attacks from the North we will attack from the south. They cannot be in two places at once, not with that much ground to cover.” I spoke in a sure strong voice but at that moment I did not know what was going on in the south. They might have turned in our favor. 

There was silence as the high Septon and other of the faith looked rather proud of their arrogance and plans, glad that they were going to get their way one way or the other. They would crown Robert; they give the Targaryens a chance to head to widen up and that did not so they would pay for their actions. That is if you believe them but even with the people from the Northern wall, the people of Hightower that still will not be enough. 

But I knew that if we got Robert on our side then the same could be said for his younger brother and warden of the Stormlands. After all, he is an ever-dutiful brother and even he does not think that the princess should be heir, but he is far too smart to say that. Not after what happened to his brother when he tried to fight against the throne. They do not want to be a threat, but I do not have that problem. 

“We have already sent a raven to the Stormlands. I will be waiting there when the Stormlands lord comes home.” The high Septon spoke in a smooth voice as he interlaced his fingers. 

He looked like he was ready to get up and leave when the doors were flung open as a boy ran into the room. I knew him to be my youngest brother, a knight in his own right. There was a scroll in his hands as sweet rippled down his face he handed it off to me huffing and puffing as he spoke in a hurried voice. 

“News from my father is quite a dire brother.” His voice was rushed as he looked over to the high Septon. I could see the smile all but melt from his face as I twirled the letter in my fingers before finally realizing that it was foolish of me to fear the words of a letter. 

Slowly and carefully I broke the seal of the letter to see the smooth cursive words of my father and no matter how many times I read them I could not believe them. With a sure and strong voice, I spoke as loudly as I could so that all the ears in the room could not claim that they heard me wrong. 

“Dear High Septon I came here to inform you that things are not what we expected the day that the dignitaries came to the capital. The young prince Jaehaerys came back and with him three full-grown dragons. They have 130 wingspans, their heads the size of a small carriage and they are free. I fear that they will pose an obstacle if we cannot get the young prince to see our way of thinking. Also, all four girls of Queen Lyanna also have dragons and from the way that the king spoke not only does he know how to hatch dragon eggs he has a large amount of them hidden away on dragon stone. I wish that I could say that is the end of this bad news, but the king is more brazen then I give him credit for. Princess Rhaenys will marry not one man but two, her younger brother Aegon as well as Lord Loras Tyrell. Viserys Targaryen will marry the Dornish princess, princess Selena will marry a crownland lord from the Massey household. Her twin sister Vena will marry the young prince Aenar Valyeron, Prince Aenar Targaryen will marry Lady Marycella Tully, and Prince Aeron will marry Princess Raenessa and the Dornish queen Elia is with the child once more they believe it is another boy. This is all I know. The king made no announcement for his second son or second daughter and the same can be said for Princess Daenerys. I will slip away during the Tourney in the morning and by the time this letter reaches you I will have been on the road. Iron Island will feel jolted; they were the only kingdoms that did not get a prince or princess. They will be a welcome addition to the revolt if you promise them an heir to the throne. But making scorpions will be needed if we cannot win the prince to our side. Best wishes to Lord Hightower.” 

My shoulder felt heavy all the sudden my body ache and my mind grew weary, three full-size dragons surely, they are merely making things up. There is no way that this could be true there is just no way that we could beat them. But the high Septon did not look the least bit brother by this in fact he almost looked amused. 

“Send a letter to the Iron Islands. I'll fear dragons when they are here in front of my face, not some fiction your father has written.” High Septon spoke in a cold voice as he started to rise it hard not to believe that this battle was hopeless if they cling to this arrogance


	30. Day 1 Of The Tourney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only one for the day because I have work but Sunday I'm off and will be doing a lot of typing and uploading.

Rhaegar POV 

The party was in full swing when I left and now the soft scent of salt and brine began to fill my nose as the soft lapping of the waves had a way of calming me down as I looked to the night sky. The bright white stars were sitting in the blank sky a warmth emitted from them helping to ease my weary mind. 

Looking at the massive black castle of Dragonstone I knew that there was a part of me that should be happy that I was about to have dragons come back to my family after so long. That now we were to have more of a chance to fight against the faith. But there was a part of me that was filled with worry. 

The rage and disgust that had burned in Stannis' eyes when he heard about the marriage of two men to a woman. It is more like one and a Tyrell, but it is not like I could say that I rolled my eyes at my own thought. If not for the taunting words of Jon and the roar of the dragons who knew what would have happened in that feast. 

It was only the power that was held in those dragons’ roars in the words that he spoke that made him back down. Then there were the Greyjoys, they did not really think that I was going to marry one of them to my children. The minute that the Greyjoys have their seat on the royal throne, the rest of the family would start to have lethal accidents that would end in their deaths. 

The Greyjoys were never much all they do is steal, pillage, and rape, did they really think that I was just going to give them the throne. 

My lips curled over my teeth as I noticed the ports were coming within reach, I would have to have Jon come here later and show me where to find the caches of hidden eggs in the walls. But for now, the 15 eggs should be fine but that still worried me, he said that he was not sure it would work for more than three eggs. 

Not to mention that Jon and Jae’s blood are different from Aegon and Rhaenys, the blood of the Starks has magic in it as well that gives them an advantage when it comes to hatching and training dragons and something that my children with Elia do not have. Taking in a deep breath my mind began to calm it like it had been racing all day. If I use their feast as an example of who would revolt against the family then the Iron Islands and the Stormlands would soon be my enemies. 

Buckets of sweat rolled down my back as the howl of wind began to fill my ears as it forced the water to churn despite the icy chilling winds that slammed against the walls. The howl of wind did nothing for the stifling heat of the small walkway that I was walking through.

The blackness was all consuming as I struggled through the dark keeping one hand firmly on the cramped dusted walls of the secret dying forcing me to slouch. Spiking tendrils of pain came rushing down my back as I investigated the darkness to see a massive sterling silver vault that had an unearthly glow of red that I knew would be Valyrian steel. There were two men eating me, both hand one hand on their sword. 

Nodding politely at me I watched as the man on the right dressed in black scale armor with a dragon helm stared back at me. At a firm nod I walked over to the door looking at the firm steel door as I noticed a piece missing. That piece begins with a baby dragon that completed an image of a roared dragon with her hatchling. 

Moving swiftly to my boot I pulled out that missing baby dragon watching as the golden piece flared in the crackling fire light of the torches. My heart hammered in my throat as my mind rushed. I did not know what to say as my mouth was dry with anticipation. Dragons would be brought back to the world; it was the only thing that I could think about. 

But there was another voice that was screaming that it would not be that easy that a great many people would die for my dragons. Gently and carefully I placed the piece into the empty vault. The soft rumble of the door filled my ears as quickly and carefully as the two guards pulled the door open to reveal untold riches that hid behind the door.

Gold dragons, ancient weapons and old text all rest there but sit in the middle of the room on a table decorated with fine plush pillows as dragons’ eggs. 15 of them just as I remember putting them in here 20 years ago. They were dazzling and rich, taking each one of them, some of them were iridescent and had that same glowing quality as Jon’s’ dragons. While those were just as gorgeous but did not seem to glow as brightly as the others. 

They were all breathtaking and rested at their side with a massive trunk to place them in, my eyes fell to an egg that was a snow-white egg the most breathtaking of the eggs with a swirl of pink. The sight of the egg was more than enough to make me forget all my misgivings about the hatching of eggs. I would make this work. It is our only hope of getting a leg up on the faith. 

Tomorrow is the tourney and there is much to be done. 

The morning came early and as I sat with our family private solar I noticed that everyone was here to buy Jon. Dany was eating quickly so that she may get a few moments with Tempest before she had to go off and watch the boring matches of men beating each other. That is at least what she called them the last time that we had a tourney. Only this time she had even less motivation to go see one. 

“Where is Jaehaerys?” I spoke in a loud voice, ripping all of them out of their haze. 

Rhaenys was rubbing her eyes wearily as she looked up from her sleepy haze, her chin rested in her hand as she gave me a weak yet polite smile even in her exhaustion. 

“Last I saw him; he was leaving the party so that he could get some peace and quiet. I think that he went to go see his dragon.” Rhaenys spoke in a bored voice as her fingers were poking at some tarts as she forced her awake. There was a sad smile on Ser Whents face as he gave me a gentle nod. 

I knew that he must have known something because he gave me a warm smile as he spoke in a sad voice. “I'm sorry to say but the prince picked up some bad habitats when he was living in the mountains. In the 8 years that he spent in the north he spent his time sleeping outside with his dragons. If he is not in his room, he would be sleeping with the dragons I would say go look there.” 

Oswell shook his head easily as a sigh left his lips; there were more than a few people that left out a heavy or shocked gasp. Jaehaera looked wide awake unlike the others; she did not stay at the feast all night; she found no reason to stay up so late. There was a warm smile on her face as she grinned at me. 

“That sounds like Jon, he did that when we were at Winterfell as well. Khione, we should be getting ready for the tourney. I cannot wait to see men beat each other off their horses. Though it isn't as fun when you know who is going to win.” Jaehaera shrugged casually as she grinned at me, winking playfully at me like she knew something that we did not. 

Aegon sneered at her as he started to rise, “That right me, how kind of you to notice dear sister.” Jaehaera on the other hand simply laughed and rolled her eyes. 

She was about to be out of the room when she spoke in a casual manner, “I was talking about Jon give it a good go big brother.” She giggled as she all but skipped out the room with Winter at her back and Khione flying. 

I could only shake my head heavily as I looked at my son. He was a lot more hostile after finding out that his sisters all had dragons. Rhaenys seemed humbler. I wonder if it was the feeling of the flying, or if it was the thought of her pride keeping her from having a dragon, but she seemed more mellow today than she did any other day. 

But that might have something to do with the fact that she was still exhausted from trying to keep up with her sister while drinking at the Dornish table last night. They were exhausted but that was the most fun I have seen them all have in one day. Though now that I think about its Jon was probably the only one that did not have fun. If not for Joanna and Margery I am sure that he might have had fun. 

But if they were not trying to pile him with drinks then they were trying to shove their tongues down his throat. Thankfully, Daenerys with her fire and cunning she had no problem intervening. 

“Very well then I will go get him and get some food in him before the Lannister and the Tyrells sick their women on him again the same way that a hunter sicks his dog on his prey.” I shook my head heavily as both Elia and Lyanna let out a good-natured laugh.

Dany let out an angry huff at the thought of them trying to compete with the women that were trying to steal her man away from her. I am sure that after I woke up Jon that I with the others would be making their way to the tourney grounds. Could the same be said for Jon I am not sure. 

It didn't take long to get to the cliffs that the dragons rested on, the smooth grass felt slick against my feet as I could help the smile that began to pull at my lips as I noticed three massive bundles of scales each one of them luminous and more ground than the one before. Hidden among them as Jon. 

He laid snuggled against the meaty and muscular shoulder of Tempest, his eyes fluttering under the lids. I am sure that he would wake up soon because of the sun. But then Tempest simply moved his wings like he was trying to hide the sun from his prince face. The thought forced a smile to pull at my lips. 

Tempest lay close to the cliff if he rolled over then Jon would plummet to his death the thought alone for my heart to speed up with panic. Selene lay to the right of the massive blue and gold scales, but unlike Tempest her eyes were wide open her diligent silver eyes stared back at me as her long coiling neck moved over to me.

A massive silver head was hovering over me, lips curling over her teeth as black pine needles. While I could sense Helios moving at my back the golden dragon that had once been resting to the right of the dragon was now stalking around me. 

There was this dangerous aura that rippled off them. I could sense the blood lust that was billowing off the dragons, a dangerous golden neck wrapped firmly around me. I thought that he was going to kill me but as he cocked his head to the side as if he had sensed the dragon blood in me. 

“Careful Helios likes to bite first and ask questions later. Helios he is not a threat to my life or yours.” Jon spoke in a casual voice as I watched golden smoldering eyes begin to soften as a scaly tongue came slamming on my face. Wet hot slim race against my face as I could not help but chuckle as I fought the urge to wipe my face because any sudden movement might startle the young dragon. 

“What is it father?” Slowly and careful Helios unfurled form around me and Selene slowly moved away from me making her way over to Jon. 

Jon who was slowly began to wake up rubbing the crust from his eyes as he gave me a sleepy and slow smile. Using the muscle of Tempest shoulder to hold him up as he looked like seven hells warmed over. Giving him a gentle smile, I nodded my head looking over my shoulder to see that Dany was coming and Tempest took that as his cue to rise. 

No longer caring about the sleeping prince that was still struggling to stay awake, galloping happily over to Dany the ground shaking as he did so. A warm smile pulls at her lips as she whispers sweet nothing to the young dragon and a warm smile on her face. 

“The tourney’s opening ceremony is supposed to start in 20 minutes before the first jousting match if you wish to participate.” I nodded my head firmly before making way to the celebration grounds. It is time to get the opening ceremony under way.

The walk to the celebration ground did not take long, the roars that lead to the imposing hill and large stadium started back at me. 

There were 10 boxes and one of them was the largest of the 10 was the royal box. The closet box to the entrance was the starks, Ned's cold gray eyes were locked on the dirt of the jousting area. 

Sitting next to Ned is his wife Caitlyn, sitting next to them were their children, Rob, Sansa, Arya, and Bran sat in the box. All of them had their mother's red hair and fair complexion except for Arya who has her father’s coloring. 

Sitting behind them were their dire wolves Grey Wind, Lady, Nymeria, and Summer. It was more than a little shocking to see another set of dire wolves, Winter and Ghost that should have been in the box with the royal family. 

However, I could see Jae with a devious twinkle in her eyes as she spoke slowly with Arya. I knew that the two of them were up to no good. But the moment that she saw me coming Jae flashed me a loving smile before scampering off with two white wolves running after her. A warm smile on her face as she hid. In the stands across from the boxes were the coroner that managed to get seats for the tourney. 

The next box was for the Tullys and the Lannister; they had no need to sit apart since the heir to the Lannister lands was the same as the heir to the Riverlands. Next came the moon and falcon banner of the Vale, Robert Arryn, his son, and wife were both there, another Tully like Caitlyn. Robert Arryn, I did not think that he would ever like me but when he watched those dragons descend, I thought that his head was going to pop out of his skull.

To the right of them sat the Reach. The Tryells stared back at me with hungry eyes, the queen of thorns was searching my family like she was expecting to see the missing prince with us. I could see the hungry that filled the eyes of Margaery looked hungry. Letting her eyes flicker from me to my wife then our children as if she did not have enough time with my son last night she wanted even more.

I let my eyes flicker to the next box. The Martell family sun pierced by a spear stared back at me. I could see Oberyn sitting with his niece and nephew and two of his own children. Taking one last look of the filled to the brim with people. I made my way up to the royal box where I saw Viserys waiting. His pale lilac eyes shone in the light as his eyes were locked at me with outrage in his eyes that I still have not hatched the dragon eggs yet. 

Rhaenys and Aegon took the seat to my left, Lyanna sat to my right next to Elia while the three girls were playing with their baby dragons behind their back as Khione sat on the railing, her claws digging deep into the railing. Mother and her husband were sitting happily with the children watching them enjoy their dragons.

Taking in a deep breath I stood up and spoke letting my voice echo over the tourney lands. “Today marks a momentous occasion, today we celebrate crowned princess Rhaenys’ 17 name day, as I am sure that you saw yesterday dragon have once again returned to the Targaryen family. There are 7 dragons in our family grasp and many more on the way. Today we celebrate not just the birthday of the princess but also the return of the great and mighty dragons. First a tourney and then a feast to end all feast….” 

My voice was cut off by three booming screeches as I looked up to see not just Jon riding a dragon but as I watched carefully I felt my eyes widen with doubt as I noticed that there were in fact Dany riding on the back of Tempest but how?


	31. The Tourney Starts Off In A Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off today so I am going to upload two chapters and type a lot of more so that I could stock up for tomorrow and the rest of the week

Daenerys POV 

I watched my elder brother walking away. His back was not as tense as it was before he looked almost relaxed and calmed. Though it is not like I had much time to analyze him, I saw a massive scaly wall of a coiling neck get in my way. Highlights of gold stared back at me as a massive blue head with golden horns kept nudging me. 

Giggling at the persistent attitude of the sweet dragon in front of me I ran my fingers along his scaled neck. Though when I looked at his azure blue eyes with flashes of glimmering gold there was something strange in his eyes. This urgency or perseverance that was ripping through me I knew that he wanted more than petting but what I just could not figure out. 

“He wants you to ride him, he has been remarkably patient, ever since we got closer to the south it was like he could sense the blood of dragon lords. He was searching for a rider and now that he has one, he will not wait any longer. Go on.” Jon’s sweet and tentative voice filled my ears as I watched his indigo eyes were alive and sparkling with love. 

The blue in his eyes chasing the purple giving it this alive quality that just had a way of taking my breath away. There was this almost warm air about him that forced my whole body to come alive with excitement. Staring at his sultry smile and good nature spark I knew that I was done for. 

“But I don't know how to ride a dragon” Confusion and worry flooded my chest as Jon gave me a warm smile, one that went right through the confusion slamming into my heart. 

“You didn't seem to have a problem riding a dragon last night.” Jon’s playful warmth forced my face to turn bright red as I thought back to last night. 

_Last night at the feast_

_They were pulling at him like they were playing tug of war, Joanna had one firm hand on his right arm yanking at him as she pressed her ample breast up against his chest. A light pink blush filtered across the bridge of her nose as her wild red curls were tucked behind her ears and shimmering down her back like a river of fire._

_Her emeralds eyes were filled with deceit while she might have drunk a little bit of wine, she was shoving mead and ale down his throat as the dark sparkle formed in her stare. I knew that this was all a part of whatever little fucked up plan the Lannisters and Tullys made. They should be happy with Myrcella marrying Prince Aenar._

_I rolled my eyes before turning to Margaery Tyrell. She had even less right to force herself upon Jon, her elder brother would be the Queen's consort; there was no reason or need for them to go after my prince. A Tyrell married into the family bloodline it is not our fault that the one they offered up was more interested in boys than women. That was their problem, not ours, Rhaenys is doing her duty they will not take Jon as well._

_Margaery was not as forward as the Lannister whore, she had her hand gripping tightly to his left arm, laughing at whatever remark Jon made, a shy sweet smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. Her brown eyes looked to be sparkling in the firelight as the warmth of the hall swirled around us._

_I could feel my temper rising as I stalked over to the three of them, and echoing angrily filling my chest as I walked with smooth gliding feet hiding my outrage behind a tight lip smile. I knew that I must not have hidden my fury in my eyes all that well when Jon looked up at me with a mixture of ease and worry._

_Like he was worried about what was going to happen to these girls if they didn't get off of him, both turned to look at me, not the least bit bother but my presence they were both more focused on Jon who had been trying to avoid their grasp for quite some time but finally failed. Now it was going to be my turn._

_“My dear nephew may I have your ear for a moment” My voice sweet and kind as my tight lip smile flashed over to the hussies trying to steal Jon from me._

_Both let out a reluctant sigh as they released the arms of their captive letting him go though I could see pouts on their face and rage in their eyes that they did not bother to hide it much like me and I didn't really care how angry they got they were not going to steal my man from me._

_“Of course, my lovely aunt, anything for you” He gave me a playful wink, his voice coming out in a slow cocky drawl._

_He got up on steady feet even after all that he drank he looked steady and strong, there was a warmth in his chest that echoed deep in his eyes. A dark primal hunger filled them as he lowered his lips speaking in a warm voice as his lips were hovering over my ears._

_“Free folk make stronger stuff. I can easily drink this southern crap and not be the least bit affected. Now isn't there something that you wanted to talk about.” His seductive and slow drawl echoed in my mind as his hot breath forced my skin to tingle._

_I could feel my feet guiding us both away from the party walking further down the hall out into the open as the cool night air moist and heavy lay against my skin as Jon's eyes took on an almost luminous look to them._

_My heart thundered in my chest, my tongue felt heavy and awkward as a primal urge to have him, in me, on me, with me took over. A devious and seductive smile pulled at my own lips as I grinned madly at him._

_Pushing him up against the nearby wall a sly smile pulled at his lips as I let my lips hover over his, I knew that he must have felt the same drawl and attraction as I did because I watched his indigo eyes start to darken as his lids became half-lidded._

_“All I wanted to talk about was you and me in bed and to get you away from the Riverland and Highgarden whores that is it.” My voice was warm as I gave him a smug smile as I watched the way that his eyes came alive with animalistic hunger._

_I lowered my own lips on his sucking at his bottom lip pulling at his lips biting it just a bit, my own wine lace mind had a soft buzz filling my chest. I knew that I was not thinking as clearly as I used to, but it did not matter. A dragon takes what they want with fire and blood._

_Jon’s hands flew to my waist lifting me up with ease as we all but sprinted back to my bedroom. I could not and would not wait any longer. I eagerly ripped away from his doublet._

_ The sharp pining of buttons slamming against the ground filled my ears as I looked at his body, thin white lines and scar ran along with his abs and arms. His sculpted white skin stared back at me as I ran my fingers hungrily over his skin. His skin burned my fingertips as I leaned into him pulling at the thin drawstrings of his pants.  _

_ A sharp squeak left my lips as he gripped tightly to my waist, his hand burning in my waist, throwing us both down onto the feather bed. As the moonlight streamed into the room from the balcony bathing us both in silver light. I watched his eyes turn black with lust as he glared down at me as if I am a morsel that he wanted to tear apart _

_ I could hear dragons off in the distance roaring and screeching as if they could sense what we were doing and approved of it. Not that we need the approval of them, it was an interesting thing to hear late at night.  _

_ Jon paid them no mind like the roaring of dragons was common to him, not something to be marveled at, at least not at this moment. Instead, he was hovering over my naked body, I could feel heat pulsating from him as he lowered his lips.  _

_ Letting them first-run gently along my collarbone leaving little pools of fire that flooded my body with lust. Leaving a trail of fire along my skin as his lips began to lower from my collar bone to the top of my breast, as his lips hovered over my erect right nipples his tongue darting out circling my nipple as warmth rushed over me.  _

_ A jolt of pure euphoria rushed over me as my mind went blank and I slammed my teeth on my tongue letting the pain flooded my mind, so I did not cry out. I could feel my body arching as his callous fingers search every grove of my body. Euphoria and need began to run over me as my body craved him, his finger ran gently over my body tracing each curve.  _

_ I can no longer take this torture I needed him; heat began to build in my chest as a scream of need bubbled in the back of my throat. I knew that there was only one thing that would stifle those screams of need. _

_ I slammed my mouth against his own as my lips melded together, I could taste his mouth, the warmth of him curled around me as he curled his hand against my hip. His fingers digging into my skin as I fought the urge to let out a sultry moan. His mouth tasted like ale and mead, as the scent of smoke and ash filled my nose rippling off his winter pine skin. His tongue lashed against the warmth of my mouth as he fought me for dominance and won.  _

_ When he pulled away my breath fell from my lungs as hunger filled my body, I felt like I was floating as I watched Jon lower his head trailing kisses of fire down my smooth creamy skin, that warmth that had bubbled up in my chest exploded outwards as I struggled to keep my screams and moans quite.  _

_ With each touch, I felt the restraint that had once kept me reserved, fell away, my moans started to slip past my lips and the only relief I had was knowing that the others were so busy drinking to notice us or hear us. Loud and breathy moans and screams slowly began to escape my lips. I panted heavily and weakly as his lips left pools of heat to run over my skin as all the water in my body began to pool in between my legs.  _

_ As he pulled his lips from my skin I could see him looking at my soaking wet folds, as he stared up at me through half lids, his black eyes stared at me booming with hunger and lust, I knew that my own haze filled my eyes and showed one singular thought. I had to have Jon in me and soon.  _

_ Lowering his face in between her thighs, he kissed my left thigh then my right thigh before letting his tongue darted into her soaking folds. At first, I jumped as his cool tongue lapped at my lips. Jon only gripped me tighter as his dark eyes warned me not to move, that dark glint made me even wetter if that was even possible.  _

_ A primal growl left his lips as his tongue lapped me again with each expert stroke I grew louder, screaming at the top of my lungs. My body shook and shuddered as I ran my fingers through his hair. Forcing him to stay right where he is, a wave of ecstasy rolled over me as I jolted more. _

_ I could feel a sharp jolt of euphoria as his fingers slipped easily through my folds, his middle finger worked in concert with his tongue, the salty taste of my juices hung on his tongue as my muscles began to tighten. My moans grew louder and more manic as I began to scream as he added another finger while his tongue moved more rapidly. His name fell loudly from my lips. _

_ “Jon! Oh, gods don't stop!!” As I screamed, I watched this devious look in his eyes as he pulled away from me.  _

_ A playful glint in his darkening eyes as he looked me up and down looking taking in the sight of my quivering form. I knew that there must have been this pleading look in his eyes because this dangerous giant formed in his stare as a proud look formed on his face.  _

_ “If you don't want me to stop, I'm going to need more than a polite pleading” Jon’s tone was dark and humorous like he enjoyed this sex driven power that he had over me. _

_ I let out an outraged screech as I jumped up from the bed, running my tongue along his lips tasting my own salty juices as a hunger echoed deep in both. Resounding and almost defending as I began to suck at his bottom lips. My fingers were searching for his skin. Racking against his chest and his nipples as his own growls began to bubble in his throat.  _

_ He almost sounded like a Ghost, wild and ferocious as he looked over at me with a hunger in his stare, one that could no longer be avoided. He slammed me against the bed, my head hitting the soft fluffy feather pillows. His head shaking back down to my waist, his tongue running along my skin as he did so.  _

_ His head returned in between my thighs as they belonged there the whole time. His tongue lowered over my lips and then my soaking wet folds like he had never stop and my body responded in turn. _

_ My muscles grew taut as my body began to shake rapidly as finally, I could feel the tension begin to build as my mind began to unravel and I could no longer take it. I exploded into his mouth; my legs grew slick as my body shook as waves of pleasure rushed over me. I could barely keep my eyes open as the euphoria came crashing over me like a never-ending wave.  _

_ I barely had time to get over my first wave of pleasure when the next one started, I could hear Jon shifting as he turned to look up at me. His eyes were warm and filled with love and lust as he nipped at the soft skin under my jaw as he lined his body up with my own.  _

_ I could feel his rock-hard cock against as he sucked gently at my skin. I could feel a new all-consuming hunger as I lifted my hand to his back. My nails dug deep into his skin forced him to let out a sharp hiss as he thrust roughly into me. A sharp gasp left my own lips as I racked my nails even deeper into his body.  _

_ I could feel my body adjusting then tighten as pain and pleasure rain over me as Jon sunk his teeth deep into my collar bone as his burning hot skin sizzled just beneath my fingertips.  _

_ With another sharp thrust, my eyes snapped up as a loud scream left my lips pleasure and pain mixing in an intoxicating mixture. I could feel his cock twitching inside of me as I wrapped my legs tightly against his waist making sure that he could not escape, not that he wanted to.  _

_ My body began to tighten as his dick twitched painfully inside of me like he wanted nothing more than to take me repeatedly and he did. His thrust began to grow sharp and my body grew tighter. His thrust grew hard and erratic, picking up the pace as my moans grew and so did his soft grunts. Our eyes locked as his lips began to ravage my lips.  _

_ My tongue probed every inch of his mouth until we meld into one hiss began to fade away so did my moans only, we remained. I could feel a pressure begin to build inside of me again as Jon began to still, his eyes were locked on me as I felt his seed erupted into me.  _

_ As he hovered over me, I could see the love and joy filling his eyes. His body grew relaxed and he rolled onto his side, closing my eyes only for a moment before I mounted him. His cock stirred inside me as I raked my nails against his nipples and hunger filled my chest as I looked at Jon.  _

_ “We aren't done just yet, now it is my turn to have you at my mercy.” My tone filled with lust and a haze rushed over me as I grinned madly at him, his own grin began to pull at his lips as his hand cupped my breasts as the hunger in his eyes reignited, this is going to be a long night. _

_ Current time  _

“Well?” Jon’s questioning voice ripped me from my thoughts of last night.

My whole body felt warm and alive with a new kind of need, but we did not have time for that when I looked over expecting to see Jon at my side, he was, in fact, riding Helios. The glimmering golden scales were alive with a golden aurora that I knew came from being bathed in the sun. It was the same way that Selene glow with a silver aurora at night when she was bathing in the sun. 

I took one look at Tempest as his head was now nuzzling a forgotten sheep’s head, a hunger built in his eyes, but I knew that it was not a hunger for food but one for a rider. His body was tucked to the ground, so I knew that he just wanted me to climb him. 

Careful I gripped his neck for support as he came alive as a thrilled screeched escaped his scaly lips. Carefully I climbed up his wings, startled by how natural it came to me. With one hand on his neck and the other on his winged arm. I carefully climb up the massive dragon’s form not once taking my eye off him for fear that I would fall. 

Steadily I climbed up onto his back sitting on his back staring at his muscles constricting under the scaly sin of his shoulder blades that screamed I am ready to take the fight. Two dazzling spikes called out to me; they had an azure base but sparkling golden tips. As if they were dipped in molten gold and allowed to dry. Both spikes were resting right next to each other in between his shoulder blades and the nape of his long coiling next. 

When I gripped tightly to them it felt like my whole body was alive with power as a jolt ran through me connecting me to Tempest. At that moment I felt a new kind of excitement one that I knew belonged to Tempest. There was a hunger in his eyes as he let out a screech taking off high into the air. The wind roared in my ears as excitement echoed deep in my chest. 

“Let’s see how fast you can go.” I laughed loudly as Tempest screeched in excitement taking off through the sky roaring so loudly that I thought the earth was going to shake. Everything seemed too small from up here. 

The reed keep was off in the distance as we got closer to the campground, but even from far away, I could make them out clearly. Jon shouted as he gave me a charming smile before taking off. Selene was already further ahead than either of us, but Helios was right behind her, moving like a golden streak against the sky. 

A laughed as Tempest plummeted through the sky before opening his wings and going off high into the sky I couldn’t help the joy that was unlocked in my chest exploding in my mind, the wind roared in my ears and slammed against my eyes but it was like nothing to me as if I was born to fly. 

Looking down I could hear my brother's announcement get caught off as I and Jon were flying through the sky. We circled the massive tourney ground as I looked to see a clear patch of grass off to the right of the camp. I knew that that was the place that I was going to land with Jon who was already starting to descend. I could see the awe-filled stare of the lords, ladies, and commoners alike. Wide eyes filling with doubt as they look on at the wonder that is Tempest and his brother and sister. I am sure that this is going to be an interesting Tourney. 


	32. Threats And Politics

Tyrion POV 

I watched them both lower themselves from their dragon-like they have been doing it forever. There was a certain grace that accompanied them as they did so. I could feel the power radiating off them as I noticed that there was a strange unearthly glow to Daenerys like she had finally found her calling. Prince Jaehaerys on the other hand was giving me a suspicious and dangerous indigo stare that said all of you Lannister cannot be trusted. But we would soon be bound by marriage, so he was going to have to get over that mistrust. 

Not to mention that there would soon be another dance of dragons, I was no fool even though Stannis rode back to the Stormlands in outrage and the iron islanders did much of the same. I knew that they would say that Jon would be a better leader.

Not because of his skills in diplomacy, you could see that he lacked any when he was in the feast. He instead of trying to calm and see the minds of those that disagreed with his father's choices. Instead, flex his power of dragons and force him to drop down in his seat. 

While he was powerful there were different ways to handle them, Rhaenys was regal and more diplomatic but she lacked the fire and power that her brother had that much is true. She was strong. I had seen her work a spear and I knew that she was physically strong. But when you have the dark arts and dragons at your back then there is a different kind of fire at his back. 

Though now it seems like he has one last dragon at his beck and call as I notice Tempest leering at me, he would not take off into the sky. His eyes are darkening as the gold flakes in his eyes remind me a lot like my father. A shudder at the thought of my father I knew that no he would never stop. Now that Tempest has a rider, the only free dragon was now claimed. He would want Joffrey to marry him more than ever. 

He could have a full-grown dragon in their clutches, a dragon that could be passed down to Daenerys children. With Joanna marrying Jon and Joffrey to Daenerys then he could and would start a dance putting Jon on the throne and his children would marry Joffrey putting Lannister blood on the throne till the end of their days. 

I knew that there was a part of him that was leaping for joy right now, even if his face was impassive as he sat in the box next to his daughter. Proud that at least one of us did something right, I knew that Jamie was standing at the box next to the princess and princes. 

“Lord Tyrion is there a reason that you are here?” Jon’s voice was casual, but I could see the fire in his eyes. 

A fire that Tempest responded to him let out a fierce roar showing the rage that the prince was not willing to show. Even though Tempest seemed to have a rider now, he was still tied to the powerful emotions of the man that hatched him. I wonder if it were like an imprinting thing, if that were true then hatching the dragons would be key to gaining more power. It was not enough to mount them, hatching them would ensure the loyalty of more than one dragon. 

Though now I had an impatient prince and a fiery dragon waiting for me to respond to him. 

“Your father asked me to escort you to your tent where your red stallion and armor are waiting and may I say your armor is breathtaking.” My voice was smooth yet firm. I was not going to be scared away by a boy. 

But his dragons were dazzling and awe-inspiring. There was an elegance to them but there was a warmth billowing deep in my heart. I never thought that I would ever see a dragon and now that there was one in front of me I could not breathe or think straight. 

Jon on the other hand did not even look at me. He placed a gentle hand on the waist of the young princess, there was a loving warmth in his eyes. More than just a relationship between an aunt and a nephew. But instead, a look that was exchanged between two lovers, his eyes were gently caressing her skin. 

There was this volt of power between the two of them as Jon spoke to her sweetly in high Valyrian something had happened between the two of them last night. This meant that both plans for them would have to be sped up before the young prince takes her for his wife. As the princess started to move towards the stand, I watched the prince turn to me with expectant eyes. 

I took in a heavy breath walking off towards the tents, the cramping sensation in my legs as I leered at the tent that felt so far away, Jon moved with long strides but had to shorten them as he noticed that I was limping just to keep up with him. 

“So how has the plot been?” Jon’s voice was so casual that I thought I was hearing things. 

As I looked up to the azure sky, I felt the heat of diligent eyes, Selene the silver dragon that the prince had the first road in on the other day was leering at me. She slowed her flight pattern so that she was hovering over me and Jon. Making sure that there was no way that anything could happen to her lord. 

Helios and Tempest were swirling around each other nipping playfully at each other this tails whipping apart the clouds as they leered at me, even in their play fighting they had their eyes locked on me showing the mistrust that bloomed in their eyes playing off the feelings of their rider. 

“I am sure that I do not know what you mean, my prince. I live to serve the royal family, a family that you are a part of. My father is a lord and I am a simple servant who helped to rebuild and improve the city.” My tone was cordial and kind as I looked up the ridge from the prince. I knew that he did not believe, and he was smart to do so. 

Taking one look at me I knew that there was no way that he would leave whatever word that I ever said. It did not take long to make it to the tent and as I moved, I showed the massive green hill litter with the dressing tents of highborn and royals alike.

The second-largest tent other than the eldest prince, the crimson and black silk stared back at me as we began to make our way into the tent. The prince walked past me letting his eyes fall to Dark Sister that was resting beside a dazzling set of armor. 

The left side of the armor depreciated the roaring of a dire wolf massive and creeping through the snow as its massive head reached over to the center of the breastplate. The wolf was the color of snow with snarling red eyes with white lips curled over his teeth

While the right side of the armor had a dragon in midflight moving toward the chest plate, the dragon was a mix of Helios and Selene, with a body of pure gold and wings, horns, and spike the color of silver. The massive head riddle with horns and spikes reached the middle of the armor.

The armor represented the northern and the southern side of him, his helm was similar to the armor, the left side of his helm was carved into a snarling dire wolf while the right side of his helmet was carved into a dragon.

The prince gave me a cunning stare as he spoke in a smooth voice the wind began to rise as the sound thunder boomed in my ears.

“Lord Tyrion, I am not my father, I don’t keep my enemies close to keep an eye on them like him, I am not my good mother Elia. I do not please those that I hate but I am like my mother and I do not shy away from telling the truth. I do not like, nor do I trust you Lannister. I am fully aware that Cersei and your father, the so-called loyal lord hand, sent your niece after me last night. I am even more aware that your family sent Joffrey to woe Dany. We are not pawning to be moved in this foolish game of thrones. So, let me be blunt….” The prince's voice cut off abruptly.

The ground shook violently as I snapped my head back to see the cause of the quake, a silver dragon with murderous silver eyes was locked on me. The diligence that was usual in the dragon's eyes were gone.

She stalked over to me, her silver lips curling over her pine needle black teeth as the vile scent of rotten eggs that I knew to be sulfur commingled with the scent of burnt flesh. I could see gummy red meat that I knew to be sheep resting in between her teeth. The closer she got the more I backed up.

As I backed up I could see Helios swooping from the sky, his glimmering golden scales no longer breathtaking but terrifying as I watched a short burst of flames lick against his lips as murderous smoldering golden orbs stared back at me.

While Tempest the massive golden and blue dragon was flying right beside him, their hind legs kicking against the air. There was a dangerous look to his gold and blue eyes that forced a sense of unease to roll over me.

I kept waking up until I hit something solid that I knew to be the young prince and when he spoke, I could feel the burning gaze of him even if I did not look at him.

“If you even think about betraying us if you even plot one more stupid little plan then you will be the first to die. A little snack for my dragons.” Cold and imposing his voice echoed in my ears.

Selene responding to the menacing fury of her rider and prince launched her long coiling neck towards me, her black needle-like teeth inches from my face as I felt the roar of the wind against my skin. The scent of sulfur slammed against my face, as the loud chomp of teeth rippled through the air as I watched the young dragon’s nose flare as black smoke darted from her mouth.

“I understand my prince but surely I do not have any thoughts of desertion against the throne.” I smoke in the firmest and surest voice that I could manage but facing down a dragon makes it hard to act firm.

The young prince on the other hand seemed to be reveling in the sight of my panic. 

“That is good to know, now if you don't mind Lord Tyrion I have to get dressed for the jousting and the melee.” His voice was cold and pressing, telling me that I did not have a choice.

So, I nodded my head firmly and made my way back to the stands. I could only assume that this is going to be a long day and an interesting display of strength.

Joffrey, Aegon, Loras, and Jaehaerys would all be taking part in the jousting and the melee whoever comes out on top will be the one that catches the eyes of all the royal princess at least the ones that matter.


	33. The Build Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Elia POV 

The sun was shining bright bathing us all in a warm glow as I looked to the dirt-laden road that was as far as the eye can see. Only the massive wooden divider separated the two large dirt roads as the sun-baked the dirt. The earthy scent flooded my nose forcing my mind to calm as the scent of baking figs and strawberries filled my nose. 

The sweet yet sour scent of Dornish wine filled my nose as I looked over to the source of the scent. Rhaenys was sat to the right of her father, her left leg folded over the right as she had a regal queenly air to her. Her wine-colored eyes were locked on the distant Lannister box. She knew better than to talk politics in front of her younger siblings. Though I doubt that they were paying much attention. 

“Jurnegon zirȳ acting hae lo kostis tymagon īlva, zaldrīzoti iā daor gōntan pōnta really pendagon bona mirre hen īlva would gīmigon bona issi scheming, (Look them acting as if they can play us, dragons or not did they really think that none of us would know that they are scheming.)” Rhaenys spoke in high Valyrian in case of prying ears.

I could see the fury in her eyes as she looked over to her father, today she was wearing more of a Dornish style, a sheer red gown showing off both her womanly figure and the jewels that rested beneath her silks. I knew that she wanted to take part in the melee but then thought better of it. I wish the same could be said about Dany.

She had every intention of taking part in the archery competition and no one was going to stop her, not now with a dragon at her back and Jon at her side. Rhaegar on the other hand let out a heavy sigh as high Valyrian rolled off his lips just as quick. The sweet elegant words almost sounded pleasant but the fire in his eyes told me that he was talking about the Lannister.

“Skoro syt gaomagon ao pendagon nyke mirre Tȳhrion around kesīr sesīr tolī se oktion iksin rebuilt. Se sȳrkta kosti gaomagon iā laes va zirȳ se faster bona kosti dīnagon hen se perzyssy bona īlon rhaenagon. Mazverdagon sure ao gaomagon iā laes va joanna mirros tells nyke pōja attempts naejot mazverdagon zirȳla iā dārilaros issi daor nearly gaomagon. Margery kessa daor keligon yn zirȳ knows skori naejot sagon obvious se skori naejot bide zirȳla jēda, (Why do you think I kept Tyrion around here even after the city was rebuilt. The better we can keep an eye on them the faster that we can put out the fires that we start. Make sure you keep an eye on Joanna something tells me their attempts to make her a princess are not nearly done. Margery will not stop but she knows when to be obvious and when to bide her time.)” Rhaegar’s voice was cold as his vision leered as he looked at the Reach box.

I did not understand what he was seeing until I looked at the box and noticed the same thing that I did. Lord Hightower was missing, he is the master of coin, we had been looking at the message and the latest one he sent made no sense. It was in code. But we knew it was going to be seen by the high Septon and his eldest son who now oversaw Oldtown.

“Varys” Rhaegar spoke in a cold voice, not bothering to look back.

Varys melted from the shadows, his eyes scanning the box as he looked over to see the dangerous gaze of my daughter. I knew that he spoke high Valyrian after all he was from the east. Rhaenys never trusted him and for good reason, they called him the spider for nothing. Rhaegar kept him around because he needed a master of whispers, but I knew that Rhaenys would get rid of him the moment that she got the chance.

“Yes, your grace?” Varys' questioning voice filled my ears as I looked to see his dark eyes sparkling.

There was this strange coldness that fluttered over the box, I knew that there was something amiss, but I could not understand what that might be. But Rhaegar seemed keenly aware of what was going on.

“Send your spies out with some gold cloaks, Hightower is too smart to go out on the king’s road, he is heading back to Oldtown we can assume that they are making a move. Go quickly and keep this quite.” Rhaegar spoke in a venomous whisper I can barely hear.

I am sure that he did not want to ruin the mood or have the children hear and for the most part, none of them hear their exchange. Varys melted back into the shadows like he was never there in the first place and I turned my attention to the children.

Raenessa was sitting politely next to her mother, her thick black curls framed her long yet elegant face as her smoky gray eyes alive with joy were locked on the little dragon in her lap. The soft purrs of the ocean colored dragon were resting constantly in her lap behaving just like her young rider. They were always both calm and in control of their reactions, shying away from the attention given to them by the others. 

Just across the massive wooden divider were stood they were not as lavish as the box constructed for the event, but they are not any less hospitable. 1,000s of commoners sitting in wooden stands. Each one of them had their eyes locked not on the dirt road that would soon host young and seasoned knights in a few short moments. 

Each of their eyes was studying us and taking note of the differences in the royal family, sure my children get better marriage agreements to highborn lords of the other kingdoms. But Lyanna’s children were the ones with dragons and I knew that was because of my children's action more than anything else. 

Aegon saw his half-siblings as tools and embarrassment to the family but most of all I knew that there was a part of him that would always be bitter. Rhaegar not only took another man’s wife and then went to war for her and their children without a second thought. Knowing that he was willing to die from them ripped up Aegon. I knew that he heard the whispering behind his back. 

Much like Jaehaerys, I knew that there was always going to be a part of him that hated the Northerners for that. I knew that it was not their fault that only Lyanna and Rhaegar are to blame for their actions and what came after. But I was not going to let that lead to his downfall or my daughters. 

I could sense a change in Rhaenys. It started the moment that she landed on the ground when I saw her flying. I could barely believe it. Even now I could think back to that moment and I could barely believe what I was seeing even now. 

_ Right after Rhaenys flew Helios  _

_ I watched them land, the sight alone took my breath away, the golden and gleaming scales of Helios greeted me as I walked among the castle ground without a care in the world. That was until my heart all but leaped from my throat as I watched them land. Jon sat proudly on his dragon; his indigo eyes alive with joy.  _

_ His fingers gripped tightly to the gleaming golden spikes that were resting at the nape of the dragon's long coiling neck. Smoldering golden orbs were locked on me the moment that they sensed me. But Rhaenys did not seem to notice me there was joy in her eyes but above all of that, there was something that I do not think that I had ever seen in her eyes before now. Humility.  _

_ My daughter is proud, headstrong, and refuses to admit when she is wrong even when she knows it so seeing this feeling in her eyes. Filled me with doubt. I had to be seeing things. It is the only thing that makes sense. But the supple smile pulled at her lips, there was this breathless expression on her face like she could not believe what was happening. _

_ Her curls were whipping at her back, slashing at her face but she did not pay them the least bit of attention. A sadness was beginning to creep into her eyes as she realized the flight was over, Helios slammed into the ground with a thunderous boom. Shaking the earth that I stood on as I struggled to keep my mind straight. What was she doing on that dragon's back?  _

_ Not a few moments ago she was outraged that Jon would and could keep such a secret. I thought that she was going to explode from the amount of rage that she kept hidden within her from the sight of others. _

_ But now looking at her there was almost this serene expression on her face when she was on the back of the mighty beast and now that she was landing, I could see that grief-stricken expression to fall on her face.  _

_ “It's over?” There was a slight pout on Rhaenys face as she spoke.  _

_ Neither she nor Jon had even noticed that I was there and now that was how I wanted to keep it. Slowly and carefully I backed up but listened to the conversion that the two estranged siblings had been having.  _

_ “Yes, I should try to get some rest before the feast in a few hours and it's never good for a dragon lord who has yet to claim a dragon to ride another dragon lord. It was hard for me to keep him from ripping your throat out and eating you. They do not like others riding them that they have no bond with. If you ever hope to claim your own dragon you should keep from riding others that do not belong to you.” Jon spoke in such a matter of fact voice.  _

_ Rhaenys looked shocked, her eyes were wide with doubt as her lips were pursed into a confused expression. Her left hand moved swiftly to her ears sticking her thick black curls out of her face as she spoke.  _

_ “I don't understand what you mean. You told the father the secret to hatching them, why wouldn’t I get one?” Her tone teetered on the edge of outrage.  _

_ I knew that his temper got the best of her at the worst times and now was one of those times. But Jon simply laughed at her, a taunting laugh that did little ease his sister's rage though at the moment we no longer seemed plagued with thoughts of doubt of appeasing his sibling-like he once did when he was a child.  _

_ “Simply put, just because you have dragon blood does not mean that you deserve to ride a dragon when I watched my dragon I did not think that I deserved them and I did not do it because I was seeking power or wanted to keep religion under control. I did it for the simple wonder of seeing dragons, acting entitled, and like a brat does not mean you deserve a dragon.” Jon's voice grew patronizing as he started to stalk off, not paying his sister a single ounce of attention.  _

_ I would be lying to myself if I did not say that he had a point but nothing I said would change her mind she had too much dragon in her. I could only shake my head heavily as I watched my daughter contemplate the words that her brother hurled at her like sharpened daggers.  _

_ Current time  _

Rhaenys must have taken her brother's words to heart as she focused more on improving her relationship with her half-siblings and even aligned to curb that superiority complex that she otherwise left unchecked. It gave me hope that at least one of my children would learn their lesson and improve as a person and a leader. 

Then there were my youngest sons, Aenar, he folded his arms over his chest, leering at his elder sister. Vena was showing off her dragon to her betrothed young lord and uncle Aenarr who was staring at the dragons, not with envy but childlike wonder. His large luminous plum colored eyes were filled with joy and excitement not the least bit bitter that he did not have it. He looked to be jumping on the balls of his feet. 

The screeching dragon's crimson body was glinting in the light like fires as its ocean blue wings were glimmering in the early morning light; she unlike her dragon sister was scampering around with joy in her red eyes flaked with blue. Its long winding tail wiped back and forth without a care in the world. While both children were staring at their dragons with love in their eyes and joy in their little hearts. 

Then there was Selena who looked to be flaunting her crimson body dragon, whose body looked alive with flames and power that the rest of us could only dream about. That seemed to be the cause of the pouting of my son, while his twin brother Aeron was stalking over to the young girl that he was to marry when they both came of age. He was walking cautiously like he was afraid that he was going to scare the dragon and the young princess off. 

The thought forces me to smile as I notice the largest of the fourth dragons present right now, Khione the dragon that had a body of snow and accents of icy blue, her claws dug deep into the balcony of the boxes watching with icy blue-gray eyes that were locked on the people of the tourney trying to find out who would constitute a threat and who would not. 

“Hell brother, good sisters.” The polite tone of Daenerys filled my ears. 

I looked over to the source of the nose two see a young girl with molten silver hair that rippled down her back. The smooth shimmering curls looked almost alive in the light. Her deep violet eyes were sparking with power as I noticed the massive blue and gold dragon that was starting to fly over the tourney watching us with cautious and careful eyes. 

The girls on the other hand looked enthused as they rushed to Dany, each one of them showing off their little hatchlings, the first and boldest of the bunch being Selena. Her bright violet eyes were sparkling with joy as she looked ready to jump from her excitement. 

“Auntie Dany look I have a dragon just like you and big brother, I named her Hestia,” Her shrill joy filled my ears 

Dany had bright violet eyes that are filled with love as she dropped down to one knee running her hand happily short cut the hair of her niece, the love and joy that bloomed in her stare as Vena lurched forward to prove that she was a dragon lord like her twin sister. 

“Auntie Dany, this is my dragon Afina isn't she so pretty?” Joy bubbled in her voice much like her sister but there was a proud fire in her eyes. 

I knew that she was proud of her name choice and the fact that she had what she had when her older sibling did not have a dragon. Just because they were children did not mean that they were not aware of the things that are said behind their backs by the other lords. Life for them was no easier than it was for their elder brother and sister but that did not stop them from doing their best to cope. 

Raenessa was the last one to speak and while there was a proud flickering of blue flames in her eyes, I could see the shyness overcome the pride. Out stretching her hands, a blue dragon with a cocked square head placed to the right greeted the young princess as she spoke in a sweet and bashful voice. 

“This is Amphitrite” Raenessa looked down at her feet, the glimmer pink slippers with pearls running along them stared back at me. 

All of them were so excited but no more than the princess Jaehaera, she gave Dany a coy grin, one that screamed I know something that you do not. 

“What took you so long dear Dany? Long night?” Her right brow coked upwards as her teasing voice filled the air. 

There was a dark glint filled her stare as Dany first looked away bashfully but then as if a fire were lit in her she spoke in a cunning voice as she glided over to her niece. Her light blue silk dress with golden laces stared back at me. 

“I could say the same to you, I could hear you and Winter creeping back into the keep last night.” Her voice was just as teasing as Jaehaera looked like she was going to rise to the bait. 

But before the two of them could continue to talk in coy and taunting words the horns began to trumpet as he looked to see that the two knights that would be going against each other. 

Joffrey Tully dressed golden armor with prancing lions after his mother's house, the other being the young dragon lord Jaehaerys Targaryen. 

He stood firm in his dragon wolf armor and the imagery represented both his house that he could not be proud of. Ghost and Winter jumped to the front of the box to watch the young prince as both Dany and Jaehaera turned their undivided attention to the prince, their taunting match long forgotten. 

Let hope that the only fighting seen will be in the melee and jousting. 


	34. I Know How To Ride A Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second one of the day I am going to try and put up a third one but that depends on how much writing I get done for tomorrow.

Jaehaera POV 

_ Last night  _

_ The fresh air did me some good, forcing my senses to wake up as a haze started to lift from my mind but it still took a great deal of effort to stand. My legs felt weak and unsteady, but I found myself moving without any real thought. My body moved on its own as Khione flew at my back ready to burn anyone that got too close to me.  _

_ She was young but I was not worried she could take on one or two men and while it might not look like it resting in the folds of my dress were daggers ready to rip the throat out of any man that dear to land a hand on me. Plus, it helps to have a dire wolf at my back, the soft pants of Winter filled my ears.  _

_ The soft steady rhythm of her breath, the sensation of her mind blending to my own mind, forcing this constant buzzing to fill my ears. The bright white and blue stars twinkled overhead as I looked up to see the place that I was walking to. Whether it was my dragon's blood or my love for Jon I was not sure, but I was walking to the dragon’s nest.  _

_ I saw him leaving the feast with Dany hanging on his arm and I expected to be angry to be outraged at the sight. I knew that when she took him from the party there was no way that either one of them would be saving themselves for marriage. Not with as much as they drank but as I sat at the table drinking Rhaenys under it.  _

_ I was expecting that sense of rage and did not find any. I knew that he loved Dany and me in a more than in a platonic way. I knew that I would have to one day share Dany and I was okay with that fact. I expected to at the very least feel a twinge of jealousy that she got him first, like with Rhaenys and Visenya must have had.  _

_ But instead, there was nothing more than warmth, a realization that I would no longer have to wait to take what was mine. I was fine with that and had even come to love Dany in the same way that I love Jon. To say that I was not expecting him to be with his dragon was an understatement but here he was.  _

_ Lean and graceful as ever, his hand running along with the long nose of the young she-dragon, she seemed wide awake, I remember Jon telling me that Selene was a night dragon of soft, that she preferred to hunt and stalking the skies at night when her prey was left unguarded.  _

_ That seemed to be true, seeing as how there was blood littering her lips and aurochs rested at her feet, black with no meat left on its body. While Helios and Tempest were both sleeping soundly. They did not even bother to stir as if they knew that Selene was more than enough to protect Jon.  _

_ “Sister I thought that you were still at the feast.” His voice sly and smug like he knew why I was coming here.  _

_ It made me want to punch him in the face and mount him at the same time. I knew that it would be years before I ever mounted Khione. Even still I will be riding a dragon tonight.  _

_ “Oh, and here I thought that you would have still been with Dany.” My own coy voice forced him to chuckle.  _

_ His eyes and hands were running gently along the face of the young dragon, stroking her tenderly like he would a lover. There was a burning warmth to his eyes as silver flames flickered in her stare as if he were challenging me. His eyes though turned a milky white the same color as my own eyes when I warged.  _

_ Intelligence seemed to bloomed behind her eyes before she took off high into the sky and the milky expression on Jon’s eyes fell away as he looked back at me with a sly and charming smile on his face as he spoke in a cool voice. Shoving his hand deep into his pockets like he did not have a care in the world.  _

_ “Oh, jealous, are we? As if I didn't see you with the frog prince.” His accusatory voice forced a chuckle to leave my lips. _

_ As if my standards are that low, he is weak, ugly and his noble birth is not enough to sway me from my decision. I rolled my eyes playfully as I stalked closer to him with one thought in my mind.  _

_ “Oh, please you know there is only one man for me” My voice hinting as it turns husky with seduction oozing in each word that I spoke.  _

_ Walking over to him with long strides I ran my fingers along his chest as I noticed his eyes scanning every inch of my body. As if he was making sure that no other man had laid on his prey. There was a primal instinct in his eyes that told me that there was nothing keeping him from acting. As if the fear of father no longer affected him.  _

_ His clothes were disheveled and ripped as I noticed his exposed chest. All the buttons of his doublets were all but gone as he gave me a smug smile. Like he could see the wheels turning behind my eyes but if he thought that I was going to be left behind then he was dead wrong. I take what I want with fire and blood.  _

_ I did not give him a minute to think about it. I dropped to my knees no longer letting my own needs be denied, the smooth ties of his pants were loose and as I tugged gently at them, I watched his pants collapse at his ankles in a pool of cloth. With the moon looming overhead and the warmth of dragons swirling around us I stared at his manhood.  _

_ The coarse brown hair stared back at me as I gave him a smile letting my tongue lick the tip of his cock, white pre-cum spilling from his head. I could hear a sharp intake of breath as I tasted the second set of justice that I knew had to belong to Dany. That only egged me on more.  _

_ “What are you doing Jae? Outside on a cliff are you out of your mind.” His voice grew heavy with want as he started to pant heavily.  _

_ I could sense the hunger that filled him even if he were telling me to stop. I knew that he did not mean it. I felt a smile pull at my lips as he let out a low growl, the same one that I had heard from Winter when she went in for the kill.  _

_ A sense of pride filled me as I looked to see the need that was burned in his eyes, I forced the dragon lord to bend to my will. I gripped tightly around the shaft of his cock the power and warmth that buzzed in his skin forced myself to get wet. _

_ Without waiting another moment, I curled my lips over his cock, a sense of hunger rushed over me as he tangled his fingers deeper into my hair as he forced my head down and I hummed happily. I could feel the way that his veins pulsed in my mouth as the salty-sweet taste of his pre-cum flooded my mouth. All his worry and doubt were all forgotten as the cool air ripped at my skin.  _

_ A sharp growl left him as my voice rumbled in the back of my throat only adding another wave of pleasure. As my head bobbed back and forth taking in all eight inches of him his voice grew heavy and panting. His chest heaved heavily and more erratic as his muscle tenses as my own body burned with pleasure crashing over me in never-ending waves. _

_ The more I sucked the hungry I got and as I felt his veins pulse and his cock twitched, he finally let out a low throaty moan that turned me on instead as he burned into my mouth. The salty taste felt like heaven against my tongue as it poured down my throat, as I guzzled it all.  _

_ As I pulled away, I felt light-headed, but my lust ran rampant growing more intoxicating than the mead and the ale that I had been drinking in the great hall.  _

_ That rumbling that built in the back took over as Jon gripped tightly to my waist lifted me with ease as he laid me on the smooth grass that was free from the fiery breath of the dragons. _

_ Hovering over my naked body I could feel heat pulsating from him as I gripped hungrily at his shoulder digging my nails deep into his skin as I wrapped tightly around his waist forcing him into me. Euphoria and need began to run over me as my body craved his, his finger ran gently over my body tracing each curve.  _

_ His fingers digging into my skin as I let out a sultry moan, we felt like two animals fighting each other for control, wild and fiery his mouth attacked mine as the salty taste of his cum, and Dany melted in my mouth as I felt the need to mark him the way that he did Dany.  _

_ I could feel his rock-hard cock shoving in me as I sucked eagerly at the skin of his collarbone and nipping at the soft tender skin under his chin. A primal hunger filled me as my fingers clawed at his chest and back. A heavy layer of sweat layer both of our skins as we fought each other for dominance under the sterling silver moonlight. _

_ I could feel a new all-consuming hunger as I lifted my hand to his back. My nails dug deep into his skin forced him to let out a sharp hiss as he thrust roughly into me. A sharp gasp left my own lips as I racked my nails even deeper into his body. With that one thrust, I could sense the power in his muscles as they contracted before loosening.  _

_ With another sharp thrust, my eyes snapped up as a loud scream left my lips as I begged him not to stop my tone high and sultry. I could feel his cock twitching inside of me as he thrust faster and harder, my own body starved of sex for far too long and begging for a release.  _

_ My own body began to shake and quiver under his power. I felt like I was levitating as chemicals flooded my brain. His thrust began to grow sharp and my body grew tighter. His thrust grew hard and erratic, picking up the pace as my moans grew and so did his soft grunts. Our eyes locked as his lips began to ravage my lips.  _

_ But I was not some damsel to be ravaged, I wrapped my arm tightly under his waist and threw him under me with all the power that I had. As I sat on top of him grinding my hips deep into his as he gripped so tightly to my waist that I felt his fingers digging deeper into my skin. I could feel my muscle tense and pain-filled me with a mix of all-consuming pleasure.  _

_ My fingers dug deep into the skin of Jon; I watched my fingernails racing against his nails ripping at his nipples as he tipped his head back into the smooth green grass. His indigo eyes are as black as a stone and the lust that overcame him forces a sense of pride to flash against my skin.  _

_ A soft gentle breeze rustled against my skin as I felt my hips moving faster as pressure began to rush through my body. Lust rushed over me as I did not once let my gaze leave his own. At that moment we were here and there alone, all the plotting and lying faded away as we went at each other like animals in the night.  _

_ Power in my body began to build, hiding behind a damn like water until it went too much, and the dam exploded. I tipped my head back, my thick silver curls slapping against my back as my moans grew louder and breathy as his own husky moans began to fill the air.  _

_ Jon and I climaxed at the same time but neither of us was close to done, as we collapsed onto the ground regaining our strength for a second round.  _

_ Current time  _

I ran my fingers along my lips remembering last night fondly as I looked at the gallant prince that was now resting on a gorgeous red stallion that was pawing hungrily at the ground. Dangerous brown eyes were locked on the gallant white mare that was dressed in gilded golden armor bought by the Lannister for the young lord. 

Joffrey sat firmly on his horse with a proud look on his face as if he knew that he was going to win no matter what. I could not help but feel pity for him as I watched a fat boy whom I knew to be the first-born son of Lord Tarly, Samwell I think is his name. Even though he was large and at the same age as Jon he was not as skilled with martial arts. 

He was the squire for Lord Thorne and now was squiring for Joffrey who looked enthused as he all but ripped the lance out of his hands with a venomous look in his eyes. Jon on the other hand did not have a squire and he did not seem to care. He gripped tightly to his lance as if it were the only one that he would need. 

Jon slammed his spurs into the side of his dazzling red stallion was not a moment, but the young lord of the river lands looked panic like he was not expecting this. I could smell the fear that was flying him as he looked to be struggling to keep from pissing his pants. 

The thought would have been funny, but Joffrey did not have time to complain about this situation he was rushing to get a handle on his panic as his own horse lurched forward. It was like it happened in slow motion. 

The dirt erupted upwards as black hooves ripped apart the earthy soil, the wild neighs of two horses filled my ears, one filled with fury the other crazed with panic and fear. I looked at the two blunted lances with mild intrigue.

I knew who was going to win before they did. Joffrey was a pompous brat and I had seen him wield a glance at other tourneys and on Dragonstone. He had no hope and a lot of the people that he faced done did not dare ignore him for the fear that they held for his grandfather. 

Now he was going to learn that arrogance would cost him I could not help the devious smile that pulled at my lips as I watch Jon’s gleaming silver pointed lance slam square in the chest forcing him to crumple on the ground as Jon’s lance splintered scattering shards of wood all around the panic Joffrey. 

A shrill scream of the young disgraced lord filled my ears as he watched the hooves of his horse just miss his face as the heavily padded armor was the only thing allowing him to leave this tourney alive. 

The stands erupted into laughter as I watched the outrage blooming in the stare of Cersei Tully, her emerald eyes were like poison and there was no way that she was going to forget this insult but what could she do? He had the dragons, had the power and she had nothing though for the glowing light in her father's eyes I knew that something in the works and soon we will all find out what. 

What were they planning? 

Cersei POV 

I watched with dismay and doubt as Joffrey was easily dispatched with one hit of the prince lance, I had to resist the urge to sneer as I looked at Joanna. She rolled her eyes like this should have been obvious.

I am sure that she would have acted more superior if not for the fact that she failed to bed the young prince. Now we would have to go to the backup plan. 

As Joffrey and Jon left the next combatants appeared on the joust and not all too shocking it was the young lord Loras Tyrell and his soon to be brother husband Aegon Targaryen. Both had a fiery determination as they handed off their favors to the Princess Rhaenys. I noticed the annoyance that was fluttering into her eyes, but it vanished. 

Instead, a false warmth filled her eye as she nodded to Loras and then a true warmth forced in her eyes as she looked to her younger brother and loved Aegon. It was not clear to others they could not see the outrage and hate in her eyes if you did not know what to look for. But married to my own fool and loving a younger brother I knew the look and the signs that were clearly written on her face. 

But there was a part of her that looked almost euthanized to see Loras knocked on his ass, there was a warmth in her eyes as she looked to almost be craving it. She was on the edge of her seat and so were many others to see what was going to happen between the two men. 

Both are pretty horses, but they were not suited for the battle that they were about to take part in. I watched the way that both settled themselves their nerves turning cold and their face hard and remote. Both were ready to knock the others off their horse. I could see the blood lust in their eyes. 

The hate in their eyes told me everything that I needed to know about their marriage before it even began, with a murderous neigh the horse took off at full speed, though this fight lasted longer than the one between the prince and Joffrey. I am sure that speaking to their skill or lack of it I was not sure which one. Joffrey could have had an off day that is all. 

But I watched as they each both 6 lances sweat dripped down their helm covered face as their chest heaved rapidly both did not look like they were any closer to backing down. But all it took was one wrong move and someone would fall off their horse possible to their death. 

Each boy gripped tightly to their seventh lance leaving them at each other's chest I watched the horse lurched forward. Tired brown eyes were locked on me and I knew that they would not last much longer. The heat was stifling for us as we did not have on armor or fur. I knew that they would give out but even then, the boys would not stop. 

We had all heard the rumor about Loras and Renly, none of us were fools but today it seemed like Loras was fighting for more glory. Maybe the love that he bore for the young boy or for the outrage of the young princess who wants nothing from him or his family's lands which is rare for him. For every reason, he was standing firm as he looked ready to take Aegon on, but he thought wrong. 

I watched as the way that Aegon adjusted his lance at the last-minute slamming hard into the right shoulder forcing the young lord to collapse onto the ground. The whole tourney field seemed to erupt into cheers but as I scanned the boxes and stands alike, I noticed something strange. The master of coin was gone, I did not see Hightower at all in the stands, in fact, I do not think that I saw him in the great hall to break his fast. 

It made me think while we are here celebrating the prince's birthday what were the faith and their allies doing?


	35. Collecting Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Humphrey POV 

I watched as they loaded bricks of gold in iron chests onto the ship, each chest secured with chains while the only key was hidden around my neck. My eldest brother was stern and cold as his arms folded firmly over his chest. 

Like he did not like this one bit but what choice did we have even with two kingdoms and the religious zealots of the kingdom it still would not be enough. The golden company was what we needed now. I knew that he did not think that he was honorable. It is one thing to rebel against the crown. 

It is another thing to bring eastern savages to our shores to fight for a war that they care nothing about only for the gold that rests in their chest. The sweet sullen melody of the birds fell on deaf ears today. 

We were all too caught up in the war to ever think about enjoying the little things. Right now, the others were too busy celebrating the princess's birth to even notice that father slipped out of the capital. But they were the only ones that were escaping the capital. 

Even now I knew that the Storm lord was rushing back to this castle with outrage in his eyes. Even from here, we heard the word of the young prince shaming the lords at the feast, we have well-informed spies. Sighing heavily, I looked over to my elder brother. His body was tense and cold; he was standing in full armor as his arms were folded firmly over his chest. 

He barked out orders as I noticed that there was this fear settling in his eyes much like mine, the loud pounding of hammers filled both our ears. I knew that his fear had to do with this rumor of dragons. I knew that he did not believe it. But that did not matter, not really the scorpion would handle them if the rumor were true. But really dragons? 

I almost wanted to laugh. It was so outrageous; the sweet scent of apple and wine-filled my nose as I looked to see my brother turning his hardness gaze at me as he spoke in a cold coming prince that exudes power.

Though as he looked at me, I watched as one of his eyes kept his stare on his chest, “The golden company is in Volantis I can hear that there is growing discontent with the other free cities. They much like us have heard the rumor of dragons and are starting to fear that they might be true. The last time the dragon roamed the sky they were forced to heel to the Targaryens but not before portions of their cities were reduced to ash. I know that the West will be happier to put an end to these dragons to keep their own cities safe. So quickly get them and any ship you can buy with the leftover gold we are going to need naval power if we cannot sway the Iron Islanders to join us. But we are careful of the Crownlands fleet. Lord Valyeron takes periodic trips to the east.” Cold and calculating my older brother voice echoed in my ears

“Understood” Even as I spoke the words my heart began to pound wildly with fear that I might mess this up. My anxiety started to take over my mind and brought away any pride or excitement that I might have had on this journey. We need to win their support. This rebellion will not last long. 

The sea breeze warmed my face and salt filled my mouth, the hot sun burned down tanning my skin to a crisp golden color as sweat dripped down my green doublet forcing it to cling to my chest, soon I noticed the sparkling blue water looked a little bit more interesting than before. I could only hope all was going well with the others by now the messenger must have reached Lod Robert 

Robert POV 

_ The thunderous sound of mighty wings beating against the sky filled my ears as my heart thunder just as loudly in my ears. Warmth spread through me like a never-ending inferno of rage welled in me. Being assaulted by the mighty and frigid winds of the north.  _

_ As I looked up to the gray sky, I noticed the cause of the wind, three dragons descending to hover over me with many more flying through the sky almost as if they were taunting me as they did aerial loops. One dragon a dazzling silver color radiant and glowing as the moonlight bathed its scales. Sitting on its back a boy that I recognized as the young prince, the son of Lyanna the whore and her gallant dragon’s cunt.  _

_ The little piss ant had the nerves to look down on me with serious eyes as I noticed the dragon in the middle as pure as snow color with pink accents. It was smaller than the massive silver dragon, but he was still as imposing. Then finally there was the dragon to the right of the center.  _

_ A girl that I never met before, but I knew had to be the young princess and twin to the prince. A girl with snow-white curls and a superior and hate-filled look on her face, her lips twisted into a dangerous sneer as she spoke one word. It echoed in my ears, but I could not figure out what the word was. The dragons that she rode were as pure as snow with icy blue accents.  _

_ I could only watch as three thick steady streams of flames came rushing at me. Licking against my skin but no pain rose. My skin did not blacken and char, puss did not spill out of exploding boils. My skin started back at me just as pale as it usually is but soon the thunderclaps sounded closer.  _

_ They were laughing madly at me with taunts filling their eyes as if they knew better than me as if they were better than me. The thought of them forced a booming rage to echo deep in my chest. Who were they to act better than me? My rage was bubbling but it was only when I noticed Rhaegar and Lyanna on the back of the middle dragon that I lost it.  _

_ Mocking as they pointed down at me titling their chin upwards as if they were better than me it was more than an insult though. I wanted blood. I wanted to take more than his hand. I would take his wife and his children before taking his life. The thought of the king disgusted me. I wanted to see them dead and I wanted to see it in real life as well as my dreams.  _

_ The wind howled louder as I turned on my shoulder to see that there was an army of dried wolves getting ready to attack me. Taunting me with dangerous eyes of gold and red locked on my every movement. I hefted my right arm ready to swing my might hammer only to see that I had a stump where my hand used to be.  _

_ The haggard stump was red with blood and as I looked down to my left hand, I noticed that my hand was gone. A shrill scream of panic escaped my lips as I noticed the cause of the lost hand. A white wolf with thick meaty shoulders and crimson eyes were locked on me as smug red eyes chomped happily on my arms.  _

_ I could feel a weight at my back as I collapsed to the ground, I could feel teeth ripping apart my flesh but as the searing pain swallowed me whole. But as the wolves began to devour me the only thing that I could hear was the roaring laughter of the Targaryens as they flew over my head to me. I would make them all pay  _

“Robert got up a messenger from the faith is here to see you!!” A loud rumbling roar filled my ears. 

Slowly as I opened my eyes, I looked up to see Miken, a one-armed smith that was leering at me with dangerous eyes. I knew that he didn't like it but that didn't matter to me, not really, my body was littered with a heavy layer of sweat as I looked over to see crackling of the fire in the barracks. What could the faith want with me? 

Confusion filled me as I looked over to Miken, his expectant eyes were still locked on one only for a moment before taking off to go work at his anvil. Sighing heavily, I threw the blanket from my body looking at my arms to make sure that I was only missing one arm instead of two. Though that searing pain that I felt in my dreams seemed to be holding constant as I looked to see the pale skin of the stump to see that it was inflamed and red from what I did not know. 

Screeches from the yard both animal and people alike filled the air shattering the warmth and silence that swirled around me. I know that there must be something going on but now I could not care I was more forced on my hand. I was once a mighty warrior who the lady loves. I bed a new woman every night. I was the one that all men wanted to be, and all women wanted. 

How did I end up here? I was so sure that Lyanna loved me, but it turned out she was just a whore! I would make her and her pissant husband regret their choice, I might have lost that battle but ever since I lost my hand I had to work twice as hard to get my left hand into fighting shape. 

Hate bubbled in my chest as I thought about the dream. It had been the same one that I had been having for a while now. I did not understand what it meant but I had this great sense of foreboding. 

But I always need the same. A dire wolf ripped me to pieces and the dragons loomed overhead as if they were better than me. I was not going to lose to them not again and the thought of it forced my rage to bubble as fur forced my veins to boil with my rage. Carefully I forced myself out of my bed and started to get dressed. There is no point in keeping the faith waiting. 

I found the messenger of the faith waiting for me in the solar of the Lord Commander though the grizzly old bear was long gone. The man standing in front of me did not inspire a condition that was sure. He had a gaunt face with sunken-in eyes that were burning with rage but lacked any direction. 

He had sharp high cheekbones that might have given him a regal almost noble air to him if not for the fact that he looked like he was being starved. He wore the same gray robes as the other Maester’s.

He did not seem like some big thing but as I looked at him, I knew that what he had to tell me was grave. His flaxen golden hair looked whiter than yellow and reminded me of straw. 

His eyes were a watery blue that made it seem like he was dead, and he did not even know it just yet. Sighing heavily, I leered at the young man. He did not look like he could be older than 30 something but something about his face made him seem older. 

He stood sternly put on a cold icy mask of indifference that most northerners had so at the very least it told me that he was a maester who came from the north. Though there was this urgency in his eyes, a kind of dangerous fire in his eyes that I did not think that I was going to like whatever he said. 

Cold and dangerous he stalked over to me with a firm thrown back shoulders that were square making me think that before he was a maester he was a warrior. There was a part of me that was aware that he was appraising me as one does to their champion horse.

“Lord Robert there is much to talk about and not a lot of time we must speak and quickly before the others could get word to the South.” His voice was weasel-like and cautious as he scanned the room. 

I rolled my eyes. What was this cunt going on about? Confusion flooded my senses. I was not sure what to make of any of this, but one thing is for sure whatever was going on I was getting more irritated by the minute. Anything that started with the king must not know is more than enough for me. 

“Calm down I have a man that works for maester Aemon. He is a storm lander like me and as such he makes sure that messages that are related to me never leave the castle unless I want them too. So now tell me what's going on before I wring our neck.” My voice boomed with outrage as I leered at the gaunt boy that was staring back at me. 

The young man looked up at me with wide doubtful eyes as he leered at me like I would dare say such a thing, but I did not have time for his stony silence and the rest of his act. 

“The king has finally gone too far. The high Septon is asking you to act as our agent in the north, the king has made his daughter heir and will not be swayed even now the faith is collecting allies, even as we speak, including the Stormlands.” He spoke in a rushed voice like he was hoping to get all the words out before I could say a word to counter his. 

I simply leered at him. What did this have to do with me if they have the Stormlands and what do they need me for? The young man must have sensed the confusion that was fluttering over my face because he spoke in his steely voice. 

“The north will never side with the faith. Not only do they not follow the faith, their former liege lord's daughter caused not only the rebellion but broke the rules of the faith by marrying a man that was already married. They must fall and there is an army waiting here to be stirred, they spread your men out through the three castles, but I know that you have held a firm hand on all of them. There is a sleeping beast here in the north and it is waiting for you to wake it. That is if you will take an active role in taking the north.” He spoke in a cunning voice. 

His eyes were jaded with hate at the thought of the king, his shoulders were rigid showing all the hate that he had been storing up for his king since the moment he left the high tower. At first, I wanted to laugh in his face to say that I would never betray Ned, but did he betray me first. 

There is no way that his family does not know what his sister was up to, and then after all that, they did to his brother and his family. He stilled sided with them and it disgusted me, and, at that moment, he stopped being the brother that I knew and loved. He betrayed me long ago and now it was my chance to return the favor. 

My blood rushes with power and rage as force one after having my blood lust stirred by those dreams, I could finally do something about. I would make them regret betraying me to the north. They would regret letting me live that way for sure. News took longer to get from the capital to the castle a good 2 weeks and that is being generous. 

I can only imagine what is going on in the capital right now. But one thing is for sure they could stay in that obvious little bubble for as long as they want if I got what I wanted I would kill them all. 

“Hand me a quill I will right to my contacts in the east watch by the sea and shadow tower,” I spoke in a booming commanding voice. 

For a moment I was not the washed-up lord that lost his hand to a fancy dragon and instead I was a warrior once more plotting a coup with the power, money, and religion of Old Town. I would start with the smaller towns to lure them out of Winterfell then I will take the castle. 

My heart boomed in my ears. The first thing that I was going to need to do was to deal with the old bear. There is no way that he would put aside his vows and if I killed him then the others that were not a part of my forces would bend the knee or they would die too. We outnumbered the loyal men of the night's watch 3 to one. 

It is not like they could stop me if the Faith hit them from the south as we hit them from the North there is no way that they could or would take us both on. They would be no true threat and without dragons, they were no real threat. 

Even the mad king's wildfire would have done nothing for them; it would take some of us out but in the long run, they could not be in the same place at the same time. I would make sure that we won no matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the maester left long before they got the letter about the dragons so they don't know in the north


	36. Two Queens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last one of the day I have work so I won't be uploading until tomorrow

Aegon POV 

Sweat dripped down my back, ripping the helm off my head. I could feel my heavy sweat drench hair laying like weights against my back. My chest was heaving as my whole body felt exhausted. Looking over to the young lord that I had just beat I could not help but laugh. I never saw Loras as a real man and now Rhae and the rest of the realm knew it as well. 

“This is all your fault you dimwitted fool” A sharp cry of pain echoed loudly in my ears as I looked over to see the source. 

Joffrey's venomous green eyes were locked on a large overweight boy who I had never met before, but I knew rested on the island along with Joffrey. The fat boy was Samwell Tarly. 

He was a year younger than me as a few years older than Joffrey and the same age as Jon and yet he was still a squire while we were both knights. Even Joffrey who was younger than him was a knight but that had more to do with who his parents were. 

Samwell is very fat, with dark hair, pale eyes, and a large moon-shaped face that now was converted into an expression of shrill panic. He was flinching away from the heavily armored boot of Joffrey, as it slammed into the large boy's side. A shrill squeal lets out his lips as he cries out. 

“I yield!!” His shrill voice echoed in my ears. 

I could not help but pity him if he were not getting abused by the Lannisters brat then he was getting abused by his father who looked down on him. Samwell was not the son that his father wanted to let alone like. 

His father wanted a son who could fight and was tactically sound. But Samwell is fond of music and songs and prefers books over weapons and soft fabrics over armor.

From what I have heard from the few trips that I had taken to Dragonstone since my own fostering and anointment to the knight, Thorne told me that he is timid, craven, afraid of blood, and violence. But the maesters and septa of the island say that he is observant and intelligent. 

But I could never be friends with someone so weak it would be constantly protecting him, and he would not be good for the image of a warrior let alone a prince. I sighed heavily getting ready to turn away when I heard an outraged voice filling the air that I knew well. 

“The hell is your problem, leave him alone.” The husky and cold voice of Jaehaera filled my ears. 

Snow white curls were rippling down her exposed back, her crimson grown had string straps held up with two roaring dragons’ pins. Her gown did not go past her knees and she wore these sandals that had golden plates that protected her shins. She looks like a goddess as I notice that there were two leather hosted resting on her upper thighs. 

Two daggers the length of her forearms with a dragon bone handle wrapped in red leather. She threw her silks back letting her hands flutter over her daggers as Winter stalked at her side. 

Murderous red eyes were locked on the young boy as she stalked up and down the young lord. While Khione fluttered about her screeching at the top of her lungs murderous icy gray eyes were locked on the young lord but he did not look closer to backing down. 

I could see the madness beginning to consume his eyes as he slammed his heel even harder into the ribs as his shoulder began to tense and hate forced him to clench his fist. It made me think about all those stories that I hear about my grandfather and his descent into madness. 

“He is my squire and I will treat him any way that I like! Northern whores should stay on my way!!” His voice is shrill and raspy as that madness starts to consume him. 

I am sure that it had a lot to do with the fact that he was just shamed in front of the most prominent lords of the seven kingdoms. But he has utterly lost in his rage and madness as he leered at me. There was this dangerous aura about him that while he did not have a lot of skill it made you pause and think about it. 

“Surely, I must have heard you wrong, you did not just call my jorrāelagon, (love), a Northern whore. That is very bold of you.” Menacing and cold Jon’s voice crept into my ears. 

I snapped my head over my shoulder to see him walking right past me. His indigo stare was filled with silver, gold, and blue fire that was directed at me. Outrage poured into his stare as he leered at him like he was furious that I did not step in but that was not my job or my concern. That Lannister could easily be taken down by Jae, she did not need my help. 

Jon must not have thought so, so I noticed the way that his body tense as his knuckles turned ghost white as he gripped tightly to the leather hand of Darksister. I knew that I would one day get Blackfyre from my father, so I did not feel the need to be jealous. But still, he got the ancient sword and the largest of all the dragons that exist. 

It is shaping up for me to be Aegon the unworthy and he Maegor the cruel, at least in the name not in personality. Jon stalked forward as I noticed a white shadow stalking around the other side of Joffrey's thick meaty shoulder and a massive head told me that it was in fact Ghost. 

Now two dire wolves were stalking the young Lannister, a sneer pulled at his face, Samwell looked tired as he looked up at all of us with pale eyes. Shocked to see this many Targaryens so close to him. I am sure that we seemed so far away from him when he was living on the Dragonstone 

Now we were right on top of him with two killer animals and a third flying over his head, a sneer pulled at my lips watching the three of them interact. Jon shoved the point of his blade against the Lannister throat. A murderous fury flooded his stare as I watched the ruby of the flame hilt begin to pulse with power. 

“You will apologize to Jaehaera, and you are going to get your foot off of Samwell and if I see you abusing him again you will be short afoot” Jon spoke through clench outraged teeth. 

The gleaming black aura around the sword sparkled in the morning light as I watched small droplets of blood leave a small gash on Joffrey's neck caused by the sword pointed at his throat. The terror that flashed in his eyes was too fresh and all-consuming, his legs were shaking as he looked like he was fighting the urge to piss himself. 

His lips were trembling with fear as he pulled his legs back from Samwell who looked equal parts relieved and filled with fear not sure what was going to happen to him now that he might piss his pants. 

“Princess Jaehaera I am sorry for my careless words” Joffrey was all but running away as he spoke before high tailing it out of here. 

I am sure that if not for Jon and Jae the wolves would have rushed right after him taking him down like he was dear in their sights. Jon on the other hand gave Samwell a warm smile dropping down to one knee as he held a handout waiting for Samwell to take it as a small smile pulled at his face. 

Jaehaera gave the portly boy a warm smile as I ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out why either of them would even bother getting involved; they knew that this would just strain our relationship even more with the Lannister. Even with Aenar marrying Myrcella they still were not happy with that. 

“Are you alright Samwell?” Jon spoke in a smooth warm voice 

The fat boy's pale eyes were widening with doubt as he gladly took the hand of the prince as he spoke in a rush and humble voice. 

“Thank you Prince Jaehaerys, princess Jaehaera but now it will only be worse later.” His voice was whimpering and weak. 

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Why was he even helping this kid? It was going to make him look weak. Confusion flooded my chest as I watched Jon give them a carefree smile. White and beaming as his bright indigo eyes were filled with joy and warmth. 

“Then be my squire this way you don't get punished for something that isn't your fault and you can come back to the capital. Plus, I'm in good need of a friend and a squire that I can trust and something telling me you don't care about the game of thrones.” There was a warmth echoing deep in each word that he spoke. 

I knew that Jon meant every word that he said he went from imposing and dangerous to warm and friendly all in a matter of moments. Jaehaera dropped down to one knee giving her a warm smile and a flirty wink. 

“Jon isn't all that scary; he is a total pushover when he wants to be. That scary act is just that, an act. Come to one Samwell we should get going there is a jousting match to see.” Jae’s voice was so warm and gentle, not like I have heard her speak before. 

There was a warmth in their eyes as Samwell happily took Jon’s hand as he was steady. Jon looked back at me. I saw a flash of amusement filtering across his face as he nodded his head firmly at me. 

“Are you ready to lose a big brother.” Jon’s tone was equal parts taunting and mocking. 

White-hot rage threatened to bubble in my chest but then faded away as fast as it had formed, a smug smile pulled at my lips as I spoke in a casual voice of my own. Running my fingers along the silky mane of my horse as I spoke in a cocky voice of my own. 

“You might have made one miracle happen when you hatched the dragons but you winning this bout would be impossible unless you have divine intervention” I spoke in a joking tone of my own as Jon let out a burst of laughter. 

Jae had a sly smile on her face as she gave me a smoke gray eyes stare that said the two of you are so annoying. Instead, she turned back to Samwell with a warm bling white simple of her own as she spoke. 

“Shall we go, looks like these boys are more than ready to duke it out right here.” There was a smugness to her voice as she all but skipped away happily but not before placing a sweet and chaste kiss on Jon’s lip. 

Turing her cold smoke gray eyes were daring me to say something before she happily skipped off with two dire wolves and a large boy in tow. 

Which was strange since he was supposed to be Jon’s knew squire but then again after seeing him squire for Joffrey it would be in poor taste to have him to be presented on the same day. 

Shaking my head heavily I looked over to Jon who looked at ease as he watched Jae walk away but his eyes were locked not on her really but her ass that was hidden behind the smooth silks. 

“Here I thought that you were after Dany” My own voice was casual as I looked at my younger brother. 

He did not seem the least bit shocked by my commentaries as he laughed gently at a lighthearted one that screamed, I do not bear you any ill will. He slowly and carefully placed Dark Sister back in its sheath as he walked over to me bouncing on the balls of his heels. 

“You might have the name of the conqueror, but I will be the one with two wives,” Jon spoke in a carefree voice. 

He shrugged his shoulders casually as he looked over his shoulder to his own red stallion that was waiting for him. Dressed in black armor with enameled scale armor, his fiery red mane rippled down his back as his head was bent downwards looking at the green grass eating it happily. 

Would the father allow that? I mean why would he not since Rhaenys was going to get two husbands and the faith was going to make a move no matter what we do. 

So, I doubt that it matters but I could not help the sense of jealousy rushed over me, while I did not want Dany or Jae that didn't change the fact that he seems to be getting everything. 

From the dragons and the dire wolves to the attention of all the lord's down to the two wives and all he had to do was take a trip to Dragonstone to get all that he wanted and more. That alone forced a frown to form on my face as Jon shrugged his shoulder casually as if he did not see the look of annoyance on my face. 

“Anyway, shall we?” Jon’s voice was warm and gentle as he grinned at me ready to get this fight under way and he was not the only one. Let us get this just going. 

The roaring of people made my ears rattle as I looked up from the sky ignoring the people that had their eyes locked on me. But eyes were locked on the three dragons that were flying in the sky. 

Selene the gleaming silver dragon with diligent silver eyes that were always watching Jon as if he were in constant danger here. Then there was Tempest he was diving in through the sky every couple of minutes. Letting his shadow overtake us as he darted back up in the air. 

Finally, there was Helios. He was darting through the air until he was resting just outside the reach over people. But he was close enough that his smoldering liquid golden color eyes were locked on me. As if warning me that I better not injure his rider or else I would be the one that regretted it. 

I was so caught up in the sight of the dragons that I did not even hear father yelling fight, it was not until the stampede of hooves filled my ears. Making it sound like there were 100s of horses rushing after me when there was only one. Jon was sitting on the stallion back lance hefted in his hand. 

I lifted my lance as my horse lurched forward with crazed fear in his eyes which I'm guessing was caused by the fact that dragons were so close to him closer than he had been used to until this moment. 

I tried to parry one of Jon’s blows, our two lances slammed against each other forcing a jolt of pain to slam up against my arm. It felt numb but I watched that same grimace of pain fall on his face as well. 

But neither of us took a chance to stop, we both started to wheel around. We both grabbed our second lance, right and left the lances splinter, and cracked with a thousand booms. Jon blows were like a never-ending barrage. Each time that I landed a blow with my lance I could hear a strange crack filling my ears as I looked away so that the splinters of wood came flying at me. 

Right and left his blunted lances assaulted my shield. His barrage was never-ending and all-consuming. I managed to keep my shield up as my other hand moved independently from the rest of my body. 

Jon did not use a shield so I thought that would give me the upper hand, but he seemed to move faster since he was not weighed down by a shield. But I was not going to go down, not in front of Rhaenys. I thought that I would have heard the giggles of a young girl but instead, there was a steely silence like everyone was watching like this battle would impact all the kingdoms.

I knew that I had to be the one that wins so I could not be shamed in front of the entire realm. With a random burst of energy, I lurched forward pushing all my power into this one last barrage. 

I lifted my shield and thrust my lance forward, finally touching Jon’s shoulder. He teetered back but he gritted his teeth and gripped tightly to the leather reigns of his horse. His dragon's roar showed his determination hidden deep in his indigo eyes that were now alive with determination.

His retort was merciless, my arms were burning, and my back cracked as sharp stabbing spasms of pain rushed down and up my spine. My arms felt like useless lumps at my side. I could not go on. The heat was weighing me down and my sweat felt like little beads of iron meant to hold me down. 

Soon I would collapse under the weight of Jon’s barrage of thrust, my mind was starting to grow weary. My vision began to blur as my chest heaved and my tongue felt heavy and awkward in my mouth. I have not drank anything all day and now that was catching up to me. 

That one moment of losing sight of Jon was all that he needed, and the blunted sword touched padded shoulders. Even though the lance was blunted and slammed hard into my shoulder forcing a burning pain to bloom in my shoulder as it crept into my chest as I leered at Jon, there was this smugness in his stare as the force of his hit forced me to slam into the ground. 

The soft neighbors filled my ears as I slammed against the ground, the shocked roar of people filled my ears as I listened to the roar of the crowd as I looked over to my father.

He had a proud look in his eyes as he smiled from me to Jon glad that we both did so well. Rhaenys had a fear-filled look in her eyes like she was worried that something was wrong with me. 

Jae and Dany did not look the least bit surprised by any of this, as if they knew that Jon was going to win. But I did see the look of ease that came across the face of the young princess Daenerys. She did not look so confident in Jon’s jousting skills as Jae did but the relief in her eyes gave way to love. 

“Are you alright Aegon?” Jon’s questioning voice filled my ears 

I started to peel off the ground flopping onto my back to look up to see Jon looming over me, bright indigo eyes locked on me as a worried smile pulled at his pink lips. While his dragons loomed at his back imposing and dangerous. After I did not say a word Jon spoke in a more kidding tone. 

“It seems you are dead!” Jon teased me with ease as his lips quirked into a half-smirk. 

I looked up to see him on a red stallion giving out an approving neigh as my own black mare shook her head heavily, as her wild black mane whipping in the air as she was trotting off in the distance. 

Well, it looks like I just lost and now Jon would crown his queen of beauty and love. 

Rhaegar POV 

Jon looked gallant as his red stallion took him over to the royal box though that was not all too surprising. I could see Margery and Joanna sitting just a little bit forward as if they were expecting the winter rose. But Jon paid them no mind, almost as if they did not exist in the first place. 

Though I was interested in seeing who he would choose he claimed that he wanted them both and he only has one rose whoever he gave the rose to the other would be angry. 

There was a flash of outrage fluttering across Cersei’s face as she leered at my son as if it were his fault that he did not want her daughter. 

The thought forced me to roll my eyes but instead, I looked over to the girls, Dany smiled gently at him as Jae rolled her eyes like she didn't give a damn about the rose or the tourney that she just wanted it all to be over. I shook my head heavily as I watched Jon give them both a charming smile as he handed off the brilliant blue rose to Dany. 

She gave me a charming smile and all the stands were shocked into silence. I am sure any lord with two eyes could see that the Lannister and the Tyrells were fighting for the hand of the prince and now he passed them both over for his aunt. There was a shocked silence and the day was not nearly over. 

The archer tourney was over, and Dany had won the purse; not all that shocking she spent every waking moment either with Jae riding horses or training with a bow. Looking at her now she looked more proud of the winter rose in her hand then the fact that she was the best archer at the tourney and now that the melee was over all the others were crumpled on the ground. 

Battered and bruised among them was Aegon he looked like he was ready to collapse from all the pain that he was in. His helm was dented as I looked to see the winner was Jon not all that shocking and now, he was supposed to name his queen of love and beauty, the blue rose the color of the dark blue sky. 

Only this time I expected to see his hand that one over to Dany once more but this time he handed it off to Jae. This time, she looked over the rose with mild interest, but I could see the flash of annoyance fluttering over her face before handing the rose to Dany. I did not know what she was planning to do but she gripped Jon’s collar of his armor pulling him into a tight kiss. 

The whole stands seemed to quiet down; their eyes widened with doubt as Jae moaned into Jon’s mouth. Outrage bubbles in my chest. What the hell do the two of them think that they are doing to make a scene in front of the entire realm? 

When they broke away Jae spoke in a sly voice, “That is all the prize I need Jaehaerys” She winked playfully at him but the whole realm looked on with wide eyes. Could this day get any worse? 

“Sir, Lord Edmure and the lord Hand would like to talk to you.” Varys melted from the shadow forcing my heart to lurch right out of my chest. I turned back to see the dark-eyed man leering at me. 

Of course, this day just got worse, what the hell could they want now? Another pathetic attempt to steal away three more dragonlords to their family. 


	37. The Name Day Fest Comes To A End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one of the days I have to work but the net two days I am off so expect lots of updates.

Lyanna POV 

What was the meaning of this? Confusion flooded me as I looked around the room of the small council looking to the outrage nobles that were standing in front of me. Tywin had his usually steely clam mask on, but his eyes were burning with outrage as his lips looked to be quivering like he was fighting off the urge to sneer. 

Edmure on the other hand looked utterly outraged as he snapped his lips curling over his gleaming white teeth as watery deep blue eyes were brimming with outrage. Could it have been the outward display of affection towards Dany and Jaehaera that made all of this happen? I looked over to Rhaegar. He looked less than pleased that after an otherwise perfect day was ruined by whatever this is. 

Jon and the girls were sitting next to each other with an annoyed look on their face as they leaned back in the chair ready to hear whatever they had to say before blowing them off. I leered at the others that were in the room among them was the scheming lying bitch married to Edmure. Cersei had a smug look on her face as her arms were thrown gently around the shoulder of a young girl with the fiery red hair of her father. 

Her eyes were misty with unshed tears, what could this about do not tell me that Viserys or Jaehaerys lost their tempers with the Lannister again. I let out an exasperated sigh of my own as I watched the last of the Targaryens walk in that should be here, Rhaenys walked into the room with Aegon on her arm and her mother at her back. Each of them looked just as bored as the one before it. 

When Rhaegar spoke there was a cold look in his eyes as he spoke in a steely voice, “What is the meaning of this Lord Tywin? Is it faith?”

For a moment, the whole room stopped, we all knew that sooner or later the faith would denounce the Targaryen dynasty and label them an affront to the gods and name some other family the royal family. But to come so soon I thought that we would have more time to prepare for the outside world. I am sure that a lot of people thought that we were just partying and having a good time. 

But before we even knew about the dragons Rhaegar was amassing wildfire just in case the war came, armor, weapons, and siege weapons. Embarrassing them in secret for this time but when Rhaegar spoke I watched the way that the rest of the room seemed to stiffen like they were not aware that such a thought might have occurred to them. 

Though I doubt that this had anything to do with faith, not the way that Edmure was burning with rage and Joanna was filling with tears as she clung to her mother's side. Jon looked bored as he was whispering something to the girls as they both cracked a warm smile on their faces. 

Edmure jabbed a grubby oily finger at my son as if he had the right. I do not care if he is my good brother by law that did not mean anything when it came to my son. Cersei had a venomous look in her green eye as she rubbed her daughter's arms gently. 

“Your son got drunk and stumbled into my daughters’ bed and took her maidenhood, now no high-born lord will ever want the spoiled goods of the Winter prince. It would only seem right that he marries her.” Edmure outrage was genuine so I knew that he meant every word he said. 

But as I looked over to Jon, I watched a furious Dany jump up from her spot in the chair next to Jon, the outrage in her stare said it all. That much like me, she did not believe a single word that they said.

Tempest roared, showing more rage than ever as golden and blue flames danced in the violet orbs of my good sister. Her shoulders were rigid, and her knuckles turned a white color as I watched the skin begin to split. 

“That's impossible, they 're just making another power play!!” Dany roared with fury as I looked at Jae. 

I knew that she would always rise to defend her twin and now was no different, her snow-white curls were tucked behind her ears as her finger fluttered over the dragon bone hilts of her daggers. Khione jumped onto the table stalking over to the Lannisters icy blue and snow-white flames swirling around her lips. 

Murderous screeches were filling my ears as I looked over to see Joanna. Her eyes were filling with misty tears, but I could see the fluttering rage that ran across her face. She hid it behind a grief-stricken expression but not before I saw it. She was shocked and disgusted at the fact that they would accuse her of lying. 

Cersei on the other hand spoke in a pointed voice, “Oh and how would you know if that were true. Were you with him all night?” 

At this Jon let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his brow wearily like the last thing that he wanted to do was talk about this with us, but he did it, nonetheless. 

“I was with Dany after I left the feast for a couple of hours and then Jae right after that for the rest of the night. The only maiden hoods I took where theirs, your daughter much like you are a scheming whore who will use whatever she has to get out on top. My dragons are mine, not yours, not your daughters and not your sons.” Jon rose in outrage as he snarled at them. 

The hate that bloom in his eyes force his own dragons to roar in rage as he spoke in a cold voice one that I was not willing to admit now, but I knew terrified me. He was not the same little boy that I knew. 

Cersei looked outraged and Edmure looks close to screaming at him but Rhaegar was by far the most outrage. Rhaenys had a sly smile on her face as an amused dark glint formed in her eyes.

“My, my, Prince Jaehaerys aren't you quite the greedy boy” There was a sly smile on her face as Joanna looked shocked. 

I could see the misty mass of tears falling away from her eyes like she knew that she was caught and she didn't even know how to respond to their words, Dany, on the other hand, folded her arms over her chest and gave me a dangerous sneer that screamed you invited this girl into our home and this is what happened. 

There was a part of me that felt guilty but what else could I say or do? My blood was boiling, and I could feel my shoulder threatening to shake from my rage, but I didn't say a word simply watching as Rhaegar hands were gripping tightly to the leather line arms of the chair.

“I do not have time for this, the Master of Coin ran off back to Old Town which means that sooner or later they will make a move we have a more important thing to worry about. We can only assume that Stormlands and the Iron Islands are going to revolt if what happened at the feast is any induction. Now you can continue to lie and plan ways to steal dragons from my children or we can focus on more important things?” Rhaegar's voice was steely cold and commanding. 

Looking over to Jon I could see this almost amused glint in his eyes as Rhaegar looked over to his son a flash of outrage in his eyes as he spoke. 

“You said that you would take them with fire and blood if need be but there is no point in that now, we will hold a duel wedding for all of you. It will be one last party before the war effort starts. Might as well do it while all the wardens are still in the capital. As for you Edmure, I can't fault you for being a fool but I can fault you for having no control over your lying and conniving wife that cares so much about power that then her family’s own well begin means nothing to her. The only Tully getting married will be Myrcella. I have half a mind to annul the pack even as we speak but with the faith the way that it is and the war that I am sure is coming I can't afford to lose two more kingdoms. Be happy I do not feed you to the dragons. Now there is a name day feast. We are all going to smile and laugh for the next couple of hours.” Rhaegar threw his chair back a sneer pulling at his lips. 

I could see the outrage burning in Edmure eyes began to dull as fear started to bubble in his eyes he took a step back as I looked over to Cersei, there is a cold look on her face as she looked ready to say something. There was a proud fire in her eyes but Tywin new better, something in Rhaegar’s indigo eyes kept him in line. 

“Of course, my king” Tywin spoke in a stiff voice. 

I looked over to Jon he looked almost enthused as he all but jumped up from his seat as he grinned madly at me not a care in the world. Dany was so lost in her fury that she did not stop to blush at Jon’s sly and lude comment.

Jae on the other hand did not blush or look lost in rage she was leering at the Lannister. Her arms folded over her chest as Khione was stalking in front of her. 

I knew that she still wanted to fight but we did not have time for this for any of this not when there are monsters and zealots are coming after us. Sighing heavily, I knew that Rhaegar was right that we did not have time for this, and we had to look united or else more than two kingdoms would revolt. 

Though thankfully there is only one city and two kingdoms, we have three full-grown dragons and 5 other kingdoms. Surely, we can win, right? 

Rhaenys POV

Joy and warmth bubbled in my chest as I laughed with Arianne at my side. The warmth in her eyes as she grinned helped to put me at ease. She thought that it was hilarious that the Lannister had their hit and miss. I knew that she was planning something behind my back about marrying off her brother to either my sister or my aunt. 

“I can believe uncle Rhaegar told them off like that, to think that they were so desperate that they thought that they could just lie through their teeth. I mean really how pathetic.” Arianne all but laughed in Tywin's face as I could not help the smile that cracked at my lips even though I knew they were just as greedy.

Off to the side, I could see Jon, Dany, and Jae at the lower tables drinking ale with the northerners. Though there is warm air about them that told me that they were happy, the twins were running about with their dragons. While the twin boys were pouting that they still did not have dragons yet. 

I knew that they were not like me and Aegon, that they were not poisoned by the whispers of the capital like Aegon and I was. I knew that they did not know much about the rebellion and if they did, they didn't care. They did not feel entitled to the dragon and they did not see their siblings as tools or means to an end as Aegon did. They would get dragons if they were just patient, Raenessa was sitting next to my youngest uncle, and the thought of calling him my uncle was laughable seeing as how he still wets the bed. 

Viserys was still pouting in a rage that he did not get a dragon or the iron throne he would get all Dorne; he should be happy with that. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I looked over to my father, his head bent as he was speaking to one of the guards that came back from Dragonstone. 

“It is not all too shocking when you think about it, dragons are fire made flesh they will do anything that it takes to win Targaryens into their bloodlines. People would do crazy things for dragons. Like I don't know try and sway and seduce my younger sister Jaehaera.” I spoke in a coy voice. 

I turned my head back to Arianne, her thick black curls rippled down into her lap like liquid coal glossy and shining. She wore a blue slick dress with no straps or back and a large slit that revealed her large ample breast. The sight of her made all the men drool, I could see the way that their eyes locked on us. 

Her obsidian eyes were locked on me as I noticed the way that her body went cold and rigid for a moment as her eyes flashed with regret. Both of our gazes fluttered over to the young frog prince who looked utterly defeated. Knowing that after today he had no chance with Jae like he might have thought. 

“That was not our family's finest hour or even my choice, but that was over and done with and we can focus on the more important thing: faith,” Arianne spoke in a lowered voice. 

Her tone sounded so sure and as if known that we were talking about him I felt a cold chill wash over me as the bright golden sun began to fade as a thick heavy shadow rolled over the outside feasting plaza. I looked up to see wide expensive silver wings shimmering in the light. My heart pounded at the thought of one day riding my own dragon. 

An awe-filled silence washed over the feast as we looked over to Jon and Dany as Tempest and Helios started to fly overhead. They were both smiling up at the sky, a smile pulling at his face as the long coiling necks were looking at the ground, the massive heads staring back at us. 

They each let out a mighty roar as if to say that we better not injure their raiders then they would burn all of us. Khione and the other hatchlings let out an echoing screech as if to acknowledge them as their rulers.

A warm smile pulled at my lips as Khione started to rise high into the air, but she could not take off as high as they went so, she could only hover over the gardens. I watched as snow white flames veined with icy blue flames shot upwards as if she were angry, they were taking off without her. 

“I truly don't know people see dragons and they lust for them, it's not like they can control them without the blood of old Valyria,” I said it so casually as I looked over to my cousin. 

A warm sensation bubbled in me as my heat thunder with joy and worry as I thought about the faith and the planners that were hidden in the shadows watching and waiting. Worry began to eat away at me as I looked over to the pavilion. I could sense a change in the air as my father walked over to me. A loving grin on his face as his indigo eyes sparkled with love and devotion.

“Come on they are going to present your name day gifts” His tone warm and gentle as his eyes sparkled with joy as a strange glint formed behind his eyes.

I watched as people walked to the high dais each presented a gift to me, but none of them were not worthy until my father spoke in a cold voice. 

“For my daughter and future queen of the seven kingdoms a dragon queen should have a dragon.” Even as father spoke, I watched the way that Tyrells eyes began to sparkle as even Loras looked more interested. 

I watched as two guards walked into the middle of the pavilion as I noticed a small gilded box that was held in between the two of them. Their black armor designed with black scales stared back at me as their eyes were hidden behind dragon-shaped helms. 

As they pulled the box back, I could hear the gasps of shock as I investigated the box. I watched as a large egg appeared before me my breath stilled as my heart thunder louder in my chest. Tiny scales, which shimmer like polished metal in the sunlight stare back at me. 

The egg was a deep purple color, this egg is worth more than the seven kingdoms combined. A mad grin pulled at my face as I looked over to father, he gave me a warm smile as he spoke in a warm loving tone. 

“I hope you enjoy the gift, and there are plenty more to come.” Rhaegar's voice was cool and foreboding as he looked over to Aegon as if to make sure that he knew that he would get one-two if he minded his manners.

I could not help but gush over the eggs as everyone's eyes were on me, the guards placed the purple egg on the table as warmth filled me. My hand shook as I ran a finger over the newest addition to our household. As I ran my fingers along with the egg, trials of fire lit up my fingertips as I grinned madly at the egg.

I could see the way that Viserys' lilac eyes were cold and jealous as his eyes ran over the box. I knew that there was a part of him that hated me even more than before. The whole world stopped and at this moment as a fire bloomed in me, I thought that with the power of dragons no one could oppose us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think I do take your idea into account when I right my chapters


	38. Lets Make Some Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on the next chapter now hopefully I will have it up today

Loras POV

I was not going to marry that Targaryen bitch not when I knew what it would cost, my freedom, my joy, and Renly. I would not allow them to kill him. I knew that the Stormlands would join the faith. Renly told me as much and while they might not like people like me that did not matter when the Targaryens were outright defying the faith. They would turn their gaze from my relationship with Renly if it meant winning the war.

The thick rolling thunder clouds stared back at me. I watched the bright blue lighting crack against the sky and the scent ozone filled my nose. The soft neighbors of my horse filled my ear and the scent of wet hay filled my nose as I looked to the castle that loomed in the distance. Crushing blue waves slammed against the rigid cliffs.

Storm's End is surrounded by a massive outer curtain wall, one hundred feet high and forty feet thick on its thinnest side and nearly eighty feet thick on its seaward side. It is composed of a double course of pale grey stone with an inner core of sand and rubble. The wall is smooth and curving. On the seaward side, there is a one hundred fifty-foot drop below the wall into the sea. There is no safe anchorage by the castle.

As I got closer to Storm's End, I could get a better look at the castle as the rain slammed against my body slamming against my skin like arrows piercing my skin. As I made my way through the darkness the rain slammed against my skin like blades trying to rip through my skin. The darkness loomed over my head as I did my best to keep a steady heartbeat. I could feel eyes on me even if I could not see them.

I knew that by now the Targaryens figured that I would not be making my way back from High Garden for the wedding in the capital. My family had been stalling. They had sent riders after me and I sent them right back. There is no way that I would marry that Dornish Whore. A sneer pulled at my lips at the very thought of her. Women are held at the marriage whims of their fathers not men. I will not be some weak-willed mare for them to push around.

Storm's End has only one tower, a colossal drum tower crowned with formidable battlements, making it look like a huge, spiked fist thrusting towards the sky from afar. The tower is so large that it comfortably contains the granary, barracks, armory, feast hall, and lord's chambers all at once.

As the crashing ocean waves stared back at me as they slammed hard against the pale walls as the large gates began to open as I looked to the large metallic gates. The seaward side of the castle stands upon Durran's Point, a high white cliff overlooking the sea.

There is a watery passage through a cavern that leads beneath the castle, protected by a portcullis, bars, and murder holes. As I made my way into the castle, I could tell that there was a tension that filled the room as I started to make my way to the great hall. Before I knew it, I was in a large dark expansive room with only iron braziers staring back at me.

Thunder boomed over my head; it was like there was a storm god raging against the walls as I looked to the men that sat before me. As I looked to the Lord of the Stormlands the very sight of him forced a sneer to pull at my face but I did my best to keep my face even as I looked to the sullen man that sat in his own kind of throne.

Like his brothers, Robert, Stannis is a large man - tall, broad-shouldered, and sinewy. Stannis has dark blue eyes and heavy brows that now were furrowed into a unibrow as he gave me a cold glare.

His head has only a fringe of black hair and his hair looks thin. He has a close-cropped beard across his large jaw. His face has a tightness to it like worn leather, and he has hollow cheeks, and thin, pale lips.

Stannis is a serious, stubborn, rarely-forgiving, hard man with a strong sense of duty and justice. He is proud and protective of his honor and I knew that he was bruised and broken after getting shamed by that boy dragon lord Jaehaerys.

Stannis is an accomplished commander, sailor, and warrior and even still he got handled by a boy with dragons. I knew that he said that armies win wars not magic tricks and yet here is a boy with three dragons at his beck and call.

Stannis is not a man for easy courtesies and has always been uncomfortable around women but as he looked at me, I did not see a comfortable air around him but one of hate and venom pooling in his eyes.

Renly looked as good as ever as he looked up and down at me like he was making sure that no one tasted these lips. A sly smile pulled at my lips as I took in his appearance.

He has a handsome, clean-shaven face that reminded me of a young Robert. I knew that it was that appearance that would help us get Value to our side. I was not stupid I knew that if they are revolting with the faith then there is one sure way to get kingdoms to turn against kingdoms.

Renly is nearly as tall as his eldest brother had been. Like Robert, Renly has an easy smile and I think that drove me madder than anything else. There was just something that drove me wild with that smile of his. Renly's thick hair is black as jet and coal. His fine and straight hair currently falls to his shoulders.

Renly has laughing green eyes which match his armor, I have also heard and seen that Renly is a charismatic man, winning friends easily, but he is frivolous. But the men of the storm lands love him and that is the only reason that he can still live here and do nothing. 

Finally, there was the lady of Storm’s End that sat beside Stannis; the coolness in his eyes told me that she didn't think much of me but I knew that she was crazy after too many still-burns grew manic.

Selyse is not a particularly attractive woman. She is as tall as her husband, thin, and has the Florent trait of too-large ears. Selyse has pale eyes, a sharp nose, and suffers from hair growth on her upper lip.

Her mouth is stern and her voice a whip and even now as she spoke, I could tell that she was true to her word.

"What issues does a consort of a dragon's whore want with my lord husband?" The murderous coolness in her tone made me think that there was something other than being engaged to a dragon that made her furious.

Selyse has been married to Lord Stannis for a long time. It is a loveless marriage, and the two have little patience for each other. They have one daughter, Shireen, a sweet little girl who was not in presence.

I was always told that she was the light of the castle and after all the many losses of Baratheon’s, I knew that many were happy to have her. If Stannis has no male heir, then his daughter will become the lady of the Stormlands after her father.

I knew that Renly was not so happy about that and I'm sure that one of the many things that the faith would demand would be that he get a male heir meaning Shireen would be passed over and I'm sure that would cause all kinds of problems down the road.

The moment that I looked at lord Stannis I could see something that sparked in his eyes as he knew what I wanted before the scene I did. It would be easy to tell him what had to be done but would he do it?

"My parents decided that I would marry a Targaryen. It is not like I would want to, or I must. I will not be a pawn for them or the Targaryens and I am sure that you feel the same. After what they did to your family and your loyal banner man, I know that you do not plan to follow them not after this affront to the faith and out right dismal of your opinion. Not to mention that if you have not heard, Prince Jaehaerys is going to marry both his twin and his aunts. " Even as I said the words, I could see the spark of interest forming in his eyes as he looked to his wife.

The moment that dragons were brought into the equation I knew that things would be different and harder but no impossible. People heard the word dragon and they lusted, but no one ever thought about what that would mean for battles. Revolts are useless unless you have the weapons and power to do that. Fight dragon dire with wildfire.

By the way that his eyes sparkled with the power, I could tell that he hated everything about this moment no doubt he wasn't always going to be lesser than all the other lords if he let this pacifying of the king and queen stand.

Finally, after a cold echoing tone boomed off the walls slamming against my ears, "I rebelled once before for a man that I didn't love but I did because he is my elder brother so I did it. Now I rebelled for the sake of rebelling, for the outrageous crimes that the Targaryens committed against the faith and my family. Robert Arryn will sway to our way of thinking if a Baratheon seeks his help. Even as we speak my brother is embarrassing allies at the three castles and getting ready to take the north. What we need is someone to go to the Vale to convince Robert Arryn to join the right side. If you do this, then we will see if you are worth beginning trust. Renly will go with you it is about time that he leans what it means to be a man.” Cold and cruel Stannis voice echoed in my ears.

His tone cold and unbridled with rage as if to say I dare you to argue with me then you will be dead. Flashing my stare over to Renly I could see both the joy in his eyes in the thought that he would not have to fight against me. But I could also see the outrage in his stare for what his brother said about becoming a real man. I simply nod my head to get working. 

Humphrey POV

While the waves lapped at the boat pushing me from the left to the right the breeze caught the sail launching me forward as the ship sailed through the water. It had been a long journey over 2 months since I set sail and it still did not feel real.

The warm sunbathed my face as the wind ruffled my hair as I got a good look at the bright white marble buildings and houses of Volantis’s port. The sweet scent of fruits filled my nose as people haggled over the sale of fish at the market. The port had dozens of ships of a wide variety, from trading galleys to warships docked already showing just how busy it was. 

At the only free spot in the port, I noticed a man waiting for our ship, no doubt the contact that my elder brother set up for me. As if I could not find a group of people dressed in golden armor. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the man that was studying me with intrigue.

He had a sly smile on his face, his pale alabaster skin and smooth blond hair clipped short with light blue eyes almost the color of lilac just like the Targaryens.

Quickly we docked the boat but as glad as I was to be on dry ground, I did not have time to enjoy it.

“Welcome to Volantis I hear that you want to buy my men's service.” He is careful and amused.

I watched his eyes study my own and all I could think is that there is no way a man who looks this young and unimpressive could be the commander of the golden company.

Not only was he not dressed in golden armor, but he wore a loose-fitting white shirt riddle with sweat from the burning hot sun. The azure sky was bathed in golden light as the heat gripped tightly to my own slick skin from the sweat.

“Right and you are who exactly.” I cocked my right brows upward as I watched him for a moment; the man only smiled gently as he nodded his head numbly.

“Right I suppose I don't look like the commander of the best military might in the world. Walk with me so I can show you what you are paying for.” His cocky tone reminded me of my eldest brother Baelor.

He had high cheekbones and his looks better-befitted royalty than a sword for hire, his red lips pulled into a cunning smile as he walked off. I was forced to quicken my pace and practically chase after him through the busy streets of Volantis, people bashing and bumping against me, I moved so quickly it was hard to tell high born from the slaves though even the slaves were clean unlike the poor of Kings Landing. I suppose I could never understand why they call us savages although they were the ones that still relied on slaves.

“I suppose that you heard Dragons are back in the world. Three of them are already full grown” I kept my tone casual

I looked around the cobblestone roads watching as people rushed to the market to sell or buy goods. Some children rushed to the ocean in hopes of cooling off. 

At this I watched the commander's head snap up his eyes widening with doubt as he looked over to see some high-born nobles suddenly interested in my conversation. Which meant that he did not know and that was going to make this more complicated.

“All the dragons are dead.” His outrage voice began to rise to let the nobles know I am a fool.

His eyes darkened as if he was outraged that I would make up such a lie but the looks of urgency that fell on their faces told me that they knew that I was telling the truth even if this man didn't. I rolled my eyes casually as I looked over to the young man before me. I did not see the dragons myself but from what I have been told they are very much real and a true threat.

“Don't believe me if you don't want to but the moment you see them you will know that I was right and, in that moment, I will let you apologize.” My cocky voice filled my ears as I did my best to ignore the stare of the high born.

There was one thing that I wanted to know more than dragons.

“Right so I have been meaning to ask you if you happen to have war galleys as well?” I knew that it was a long shot, but I might as well ask.

Taking a few twists or turns we stopped at a ruin of an old military base. I could see tents of gold and white pitched up.

“Yes, actually but only enough for our men and that will cost you extra.” His voice cold and angry like he was still thinking about the dragons.

Slowly we headed up crumbling winding steps each flight we went up the stairs looked more and more treacherous. But finally, we broke out into a room that opened to a beach and below were a few large gray beasts bigger than supply carriages with thick white tusks that looked to be ivory. Faded brown or gray eyes met my own as their trunks bellowed a loud blast of sound. 

I watched them before shifting my eyes to figures dressed in golden armor 30,000 men each of them with suits of gold, a sword, shield, and a spear at their back.

“There 30,000 and a 100 elephants just as I offered your elder brother, but if you are willing to buy the boats that will cost you extra would you like to see the ships?” His clear tone grew cold and serious.

With a sharp nod, he began to walk off through more twisted crumbling ruined halls till we were on a balcony overlooking the bay. I could see the deep blue water but just outside of that bay the boiling sea and Old Valyria started to poke through. But I noticed that the steam and the black water was starting to lighten.

“I know that you are thinking that we are cutting it close being this close to Valyria but this way we don't have to worry about pirates poaching our ships.” He spoke in a cold voice.

As he spoke, I felt my gaze edge toward the ships; they have square shapes cut in the sides for either arrows or oars. There were large golden canvas sails; the hull of their ships was fitted with what looks to be iron for extra protection. I looked at them in awe. We might have real naval power albeit it is temporary.

“Alright, how do 100 chests of pure gold sound?” I spoke in a cold voice knowing that my brother would give me more than that, but I did not want to go over the balance unless I had to.

“200 gold chest” I rose the price, but his face did not move his body grew rigid for a moment as he looked to be mulling over his thoughts.

“250 but that is as high as I will go” My heart began to pound please do not let me fuck this up.

Panic gripped me as a smug grin formed on the captain’s face.

“I would have taken the 100 but you just kept rushing your price. Deal I’ll get my men ready meet me where the bay meets the ocean and have my payment.” As he spoke, I got ready to respond when I noticed a man making his way over to me.

From his fine silks I knew that he was a high-born lord and probably apart of the ruling class of Volantis.

When he spoke, he did so with a commanding voice and an imposing air.

“The trials would like to speak with you.” Venomous green eyes were locked on me.

His cheekbones were high but his face gaunt and slim as he leered at me, I knew that this was not some polite option that I had no choice in the matter. I snapped my head over to look at Henry. He simply shrugged his shoulders as if to tell me that this had nothing to do with him and that he would be waiting at the port.

Looks like I am doing this now.

* * *

The cool marble ground bathed in the light; I watched the two dwarf elephants waiting for me. As the large fat man was sitting on the elephant, he slowly started to get down his elephant as I watched the way the second man who had to be the rider of another elephant, he is a gaunt man, looked to be leaning against the column.

He was skinnier than the columns that he leaned against. Both were looking me up and down like I was the one that did something wrong. Both did not say a word to me they did not even look at me like I was below them. They simply spun sharply on their heels and made their way into a large massive marble building.

It did not take long for us to get into a large chamber hall, with a high open window that let in gleaming golden light and heat swirling around me. As we got into the room, I noticed that there was in fact a third man with rigid shoulders and a soldier like air about him, I knew that he had to be the tiger.

“Lord Hightower this is Doniphos Paenymion an elephant.” The large fat man gave me a polite bow, but his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at my hand that had reached for my sword not sure why I was here or how safe I am.

Guards bristled as they glared coldly at me, some of the men had thick Tiger cloaks that shine in the morning lights. Others were Unsullied with blank faces and cold brown or obsidian eyes.

“This Lord Hightower this is Nyssos Vassar the other elephant and the man leaning against the wall is the Tiger, Malaquo Maegyr, that you have all three triarchy in a room what proposal do you have for Volantis?” The messenger that collected me spoke in a matter of fact voice.

“Why am I here?” My voice was cordial and polite knowing that here my title as lord meant nothing in the east.

I watched each of them studying me before the Tiger spoke. His violet color eyes were locked on me as he spoke in a smug voice.

“We want to give your family the power and the money of old Valyria in exchange we want the eggs of the Targaryens and the Targaryens all of them have to be killed” His voice smug and cool.

Unlimited money and power and all we must do is kill the Targaryens we already planned to do just that. As for the egg, sure why not we do not know how to hatch them and even if we did, we cannot mount them. We would take the Targaryens and all that we have then we would kill them.


	39. Day Before The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first one of the day

Jon POV 

The soft whispers of the castle filled the air as I looked over to Jae. Jae was snoring softly; her features were soft and peaceful something that I had not seen in a while. Things had been tensing in the past couple of months. 

The Tyrells said that they have every intention of giving us the shining jewel of High Garden but since Rhaenys name day that has yet to happen. She had yet to hatch the egg, I do not know if her father told her the secret and she could not hatch the egg or if he did not think that she was ready. 

I honestly did not care either way, but I knew that they did not have a chance of holding onto the kingdoms if they didn't have dragons not when we were out there in the east. The games of thrones would never end until they ended it. 

The soft snores of Ghost and Winter filled my ears as I looked to see them resting at the foot of the bed. Looking to my left I could see Dany she was wide awake her sparkling violet eyes greeted me. Warm and love-filled her stare as she had one hand tangling aimlessly in my hair while the other was running along her stomach. 

I do not think that it would happen so soon and not on the first try but two months ago when I took Dany and Jae’s maidenhood, I gave them something else. Both were pregnant and now the wedding must be pushed up even sooner than father would have liked. He insisted that we stay in different rooms but that did not work. We tried to keep it as quiet as possible but our trip to Dragonstone got a little loud. 

I could sense a few more pools of heat in the walls as I sensed that there were at least 6 more eggs waiting for me to find them. I knew that I would have to get up to find the remaining six with my father. He insisted on being there with me, he was starting to sense the heat as well but not well enough to pinpoint them. Much like Rhaenys who I found a shocking change in. 

I do not know if it were the words that I said to her when we were on the cliffs or if it was something else. She stopped keeping us at arm's length, she spent more time training with Selena and riding with Vena. She hates it but she even spends time with Raenessa doing womanly arts like singing and playing the harp. All the things that she hates. 

It was a welcome change that was for sure, but could this all be because she wants a dragon or because she wants our family to be better off than where it is right now? 

One thing was for sure the Lannister were the ones that we should all be the most worried about. After all they had to be the least trustworthy lords in all the seven kingdoms there was no way that we could trust them. Not after that stunt that they tried to pull with me and Joanna. I would have been happier to see them dead. But father knew that we needed them for the war effort.

“You’re thinking about the Lannister '' Dany’s husky sleep lace voice filled my ears

I could know that there was a kind of confused filled haze falling on me as I looked over my shoulder to see Jae her own budding stomach stared back at me her porcelain skin stared back at me. 

She was snoozing happily as I turned back to see Dany, a loving and charming smile on my face as I grabbed her waist and pulled her under me with all my strength. A sultry smile pulled at my soft pink lip as his calloused hands felt like heaven against my body. The warmth and love in my eyes had a way of forcing her to squirm under my gaze. 

Taking one look at her sparkling violet eyes I knew that it was just a way to distract me from my egging hunting for the day. Her silk silver hair tickled her cheek as her face was painted a light pink color as her eyes were half-lidded with lust, a look that I had grown accustomed to. I knew that this had everything to do with the fact that Dany and Jae were pregnant the past couple of weeks they had been coming at my stop.

Her silver curls spilled down her back as a supple smile pulled at her lips as warm air enclosed her. I could feel a shift in the sheets as a hand ran along with my chest curling around the shaft of my cock. Forcing a sultry moan to leave my lips as I fought the urge to growl in sexual frustration. Why do they do these things to me? 

I looked over my shoulder to see snow-white curls rippling down the snow-white skin of Jae. I could feel this seductive air begin to build in the air, her lids were half-closed, and her smoke-colored eyes were now black from her lust. 

Jae had this dangerous look in her eyes as she gripped tightly to my brown curls yanking hard on the roots. A primal growl left my lips as her own lips hovered along my throat she whispered along my skin. Hot kisses were trailed along my neck as she sucked at my tender skin as I started to run fingers along her back, Dany’s smooth silver curls damped by the sweat.

Jae began ripping at the laces of my pants while Dany ran her fingers along my chest as the rushing breeze of the ocean slammed against my exposed skin. I felt soft shudders going down my spine as Jae and Dany pushed me onto the bed. Jae gave me a sly grin as she mounted me holding my arms down as I felt my cock stirring as it hardened as she began to rock her hips slowly at first forcing pressure to build. 

I wanted to groan out but as I tired Dany was mounting my face using her knees to pin my arms as her fingers were gripping tightly to my hair as I tasted the salty-sweet taste of her cum. All the while I could feel the heat of Jae enclosing around me as she began to ride me as if I were nothing more than a horse and I was glad for that. 

A sharp squeak left Dany lips as I looked at her soaking wet folds that glistened for a moment before attacking her hungrily. My tongue darts into her soaking folds. I could feel the heat radiating off her as hunger filled my chest. My tongue darted through her wet folds; the welcome warmth forced me to moan out. 

I was not even at a steady pace when I felt a knock at the door, as a cold stoic voice filled my ears that I knew belonged to my father. 

“Jaehaerys come one there are only 6 eggs left and the girls have to get their dresses fitted for the wedding tomorrow.” Father's voice had an underlying rage to it.

I let out a heavy sigh as Dany reluctantly dropped on the bed an outraged look on her face like the last thing that she wanted to do was deal with me and father. 

I could not help but chuckle knowing that he hated the fact that I could not follow even a simple request. I had no problem with his request. It was the girl that refused to listen to her father. 

I shook my head heavily as I started to rise to let both girls fall to the bed with heavy huffs leaving her lips though they didn't waste time they both had needs and they aren't going to let my egg search stop there. 

I watched Jaehaera snake down until her head was resting in between the thighs of Dany I had to resist the urge to groan out with a need of my own as I quickly threw my clothes on quickly before making my way out of the room to find a father waiting for me. An amused Arthur resting behind him as he looked down at his feet like he found all of this so amusing and did not want to admit it. 

I could see Dawn on his back as a smug smile pulled at his lips like he thought that this was hilarious I'm sure that he had nock on fathers doors more than a few times to tell him to put some clothes on so I'm sure that for him this was like some kind of Deja vu. 

I simply rolled my eyes making my way down the hall with father at my side the first trip was to the painted chamber where the eggs were hidden in a secret corridor that led to a basement vault. One that not even father did not know about. I chanced a glance looking over to my father, his bright indigo eyes blank. 

He spoke in a smooth voice as he leaned back on the balls of his heels the same way I do when I am going to have a smug expression on my face. 

“It's the strangest thing, the staff from the kitchen wenches to the kennel master swore that they heard shrill screaming in the middle of the night. Coming from your room which is the funniest thing because you sleep with your dragons you have no reason to stay in your room not here on Dragonstone with enough land that you could sleep in a new place every night.” Father's voice was coy as a half-smirk half sneer pulled at his lips. 

I could even hear the faint traces of outrage in his voice as his indigo eyes scanned every inch of my body watching as my own muscles began to tense as a charming smile pulled at my lips. 

“I'm sure that they were just listening to the howling of the dire wolves or the screeching of Khione late at night. For I was surely resting with Selene, Helios, and Tempest they are quite comfy. I can assure you that whatever they were hearing had nothing to do with me.” I spoke casually. 

I looked over to my father and there was a cool sparkle in his eyes as he shook his head heavily. He grinned sadly as he spoke with a haze over his eyes. 

“You sound like me once upon a time, but there are more important things to talk about other than you refusing to follow the rules I put forth. The wedding is tomorrow, and we have still heard nothing from the Tyrells. We can only assume that they do not plan to produce Loras which your sister is thrilled about. But does that mean that High Garden is revolting or is it something else.” His voice was cool and calculating as he looked over to me. 

I wish that I could say that these conversations were new, but we have had them more than a few times this month. I looked over my shoulder to see Arthur staring blankly ahead as if he was doing his best not to listen unless his king told him otherwise, I knew that Arthur was loyal to a fault. 

“I am sure that it has something to do with the outright refusal of Loras he never wanted to marry her he was more interested in chasing after the young storm lord.” I rolled my eyes casually as I spoke.

The war room came closer into view tomorrow's waste wedding as they were not any close to finding the missing lord or knowing what moves they were going to be making. 

Looking over to my father I watched the way that his eyes darkened. He knew that this was going to happen, that on some level he knew that Loras might refuse and that thought was not what bothered him. What bothered was the fact that he might lose another kingdom because of this boy. 

“Anyway, it does not matter whatever they throw at us they will not be able to beat us, three full-grown dragons and 4 more growing. Though it does beg the question.” I let my voice draw on as I turned to my father. 

His brows began to knit together like he was trying to figure out what I was getting at, but my attention was drawn to a pool of heat that was calling out to me. Inch by inch I could feel a strange warmth that only dragon eggs could create or provide. 

“But what Jaehaerys?” As my father spoke, he used my full name which is not something that I was used to. 

I knew that whatever I was in trouble he picked up on because I could pick up on the outrage that was blooming in his body which told me that he knew exactly what I was saying. 

“The younger the better at least when it comes to taming dragons they have a chance to grow with their rider, the boys don't have dragons they should have them but they are young and you are worried about them growing with an inflated sense of self I get that. But Rhaenys will not hold onto these kingdoms with a warm personality and a charming smile. She had a knack for politics, but that knack is not going to save her from threats. Not that I'm complaining but why not have her hatch that egg.” My voice was equal parts confused and questioning. 

Taking one look at him I knew that there was something wrong but he kept looking strength ahead, I'm sure that now that we are getting closer to the eggs he could sense them as well the eggs that had been hidden in the walls for so long. 

“Your right charm fill not keep the kingdoms but I have a plan for that, starting with the Baratheon’s and the Stormlands, the Baratheon line, once they are proven traitors, will be killed the young lady Shireen has not done anything wrong so she will get to live as a ward of the capitals. Renly, Stannis, his lady wife, and all their relatives will die. The Stormlands will be annexed and made into the Crownlands.” Father spoke in a cold voice and while he was right to do that, that did not mean that the rest will be solved. 

“The Vale will revolt for the Baratheon’s once more and the Iron islands have made it clear that they will not stand for this” My questioning tone forces him to smile. 

“The Stormlands will not be the only land annexed if need be if the Vale of Arryn tries to revolt then they will be put down too, and their lands can melt into the river lands Edmure is a fool but he is a loyal one. As for the iron islanders, Quentyn wants a wife so bad he can marry that Kraken girl and he can keep an eye on the island. As for not hatching the eggs, that was your sister's choice. Something about not deserving her egg that she would earn it or smooth. I do not but for the moment my children will wait for their eggs. Now let us get this done before your mother how as a cow that we are going to be late to your own wedding.” Father spoke in a cool voice.

I chuckled gently but I would be lying if I said that did not fill me with fear that my mother was not a woman not to be trifled with. I guess for now the politics are over.


	40. Royal Weddings Get Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the day

Daenerys POV 

My heart thundered in my chest as excitement and terror took over my body. The rational parts of my brain began to shut down as I ran a tender hand along my rounding stomach.

“Stop that day” I looked over to see Jae

She frowned at me from her spot on my bed, I sat in my chair as mother ran a smooth brush through my knotted silver locks. My silver curls spilled down my shoulders as she began to braid my hair into a long elegant braid that came down the middle of my back while the rest of my hair spilled down my shoulders.

“You look beautiful and I doubt that Jaehaerys is going to care that you are a little bloated considering you're holding my grandchild.” My mother tossed a glare over to Jae. 

She lay there in a stunning skintight dress, not shying away from her rounding stomach like I was. Her form was curvier now with a babe on the way. Her eyes were sparkling with a challenge as her smoky gray eyes were scanning us both. 

She had large silt in the middle of her chest showing off her round ample breast which only seemed to be growing as we both got further along in our pregnancy. She gave me this sly smile that said if you wanted to keep staring at me like that then I would give you a reason to get all hot and brother. 

“You both look beautiful and my great-grandchildren and my grandchild will be born in 7 months and I might not even meet them. So, these are my only moments that I am going to get so let me enjoy them and you should let me do your hair. Those wild curls of yours could use a brush.” My mother’s reprimanding voice was pointed to Jae forced me to smile. 

I giggled as Jae rolled her eyes as she looked thrilled, she had a few small braids with gold braided into her hair rippled down her breast. Other than that, there was going to be no more taming of her locks. 

“Thanks, I'll pass, I love my curls the way that they are,” Jae spoke in a cold voice as she winked playfully at me. 

As my mother finished up my hair, I turned back to look at Jae laying on my bed clearly annoyed while she stared up at the ceiling. Her lovely eyes burning with pride as she was ready to get this ceremony over with so that she could slip into something more comfortable. 

I myself was clad in a silk and lace red dress with a long black trimmed and a low neckline that showed my budding breast, the sleeves of my dress is black lace while mother places the thick black cloak with red rubies in the shape of a dragon on my shoulders. In respect for Lyanna and the years that Jon spent in the North, we were doing a traditional northern marriage. 

Compared to Aegon and Rhaenys who were getting married in the light of old Valyria. 

My heart thundered in my chest. I could not believe any of this. It is like I am living in a dream, taking in happy breath my heart thunder even louder as Aegon jumped to his feet. A loving smile began to pull at his lips as he looped his arm in with mine.

I never thought that at age 13 I would be married and pregnant with the man that I had always hoped I would end up with. 

“Trust me Dany you look great” Jae jumped up from the bed with agility not commonly found in pregnant women. 

With a sly grin on her face, a black and white cloth with both a dragon and a dire wolf etched on to it we walked out the room and down the hall in long careful strides as my dress followed behind me. The stone and wooden floors faded with time leaving us in the yard. The sun loomed over the head as we made our way to the god's woods. 

As I made it past the looming gray wall I noticed soft golden light shining as lords and ladies alike each one of them giving both Jaehaera and I wide eyes stare like they didn't believe that two women would be getting married to yet again a Targaryen. Jon stood at the heart tree, a small smile on his face as Lord Eddard Stark at his back spoke in a billowing voice with pride flashing in his smoke gray stare. 

"Who comes before the Old Gods today?" His voice boomed against the empty air as I looked at Jon. He stood in a silver doublet with a high collar and a gray trim but on his back a cloak of crimson and black.

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, and Jaehaera of House Targaryen and House Stark. Women are grown, trueborn, and noble. They come to beg for the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Rhaegar spoke in a smooth booming voice.

Jae tapped my arm gently as Jon gave me a look of pure adoration this time it is Jon’s turn to speak. 

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, of House Stark and House Targaryen. Who gives her?” His stoic voice filled me with a bubbling warmth as he does not dare shy away from this.

Rhaegar stood firm at my side as he spoke in a cool booming voice. "Rhaegar Targaryen of House Targaryen"

As we made our way into the god's wood my heart began to thump widely as my mind began to swim and my legs threatened to give out. I think that I might have been drunk on my own happiness. I felt my lips curling into a smile.

Many people stared in envy as they looked at me. I stared deep into Jon's eyes, love pooling in them as he shifted his stare from me to Jae. While the dragons roared overhead, and I looked over to see Khione she was the size of a dire wolf but with wings. I walked trying not to fall as my heart hammered wishing for this to be over so that we could be husband and wife already. 

I was so nervous that I didn't even know that I missed almost the entire ceremony until Jon walked behind me and removed my Targaryen cloak before placing his cloak on my back. Both the shivering onyx of house Stark's dire wolf and the shining rubies of house Targaryen sat on my back. The cloak felt heavy on my shoulder as my heart thumped with joy. 

He did the same with Jaehaera and once the ceremony was completed the Northern lords let out hoots, but I knew that there were still two more ceremonies to go. Viserys and Arianne and Rhaenys and Aegon. 

Jaehaera POV

“I still can't believe you are knocked up, now we won't be able to drink anymore, at least for 7 months,” Obara spoke in a cool voice. 

I almost did not have the heart to tell her that I was not going to be here in 7 months the moment that this war was over. We would be in the east not paying them the least bit of attention to those playing the game of thrones here. 

I moved my lips to speak when I felt Winter rise from her spot resting at my feet, I had one hand resting on my stomach the other on my back as I looked back to see the cause of the stirring. 

Jon’s brown curls were rippling down to his shoulder. I knew that he would either cut it short again or pull it back into a note like he usually had it. His smooth white doublet forced me to smile as I grinned at him. Bright indigo eyes locked on my own smoke gray. 

“Come on they are going to present their gifts” His tone was warm and gentle as he held out his left hand. I could see the thin white line that rested on his hand as he gave me a warm and gentle smile.

I could see the love in his eyes and the warmth radiating off his body as I gladly took his hand, his skin is callous and warm, but his figure was gentle as he interlaced my fingers with his. Gently he pulled me from my seat, and we took our seats next to Rhaenys. Her shimmering dress gleamed in the light. 

I sat to the left and Dany sat to his right all three of us were aware that they were watching us. Each one of them is studying us with varying degrees of shock and dismay. Like they could not believe that we were married. The only one that was supposed to get two spouses was the talk of the party. Loras was missing and now the Tyrells were sitting there like they had a right to be here when they reggae on the deal. 

I watched as people walked to the high dais each presented a gift to their queen and king to be. We did not get any gifts and I could not help but feel outraged bubbling in my body how dare they. 

I looked over to Rhaenys and saw that she was just as confused like us, her brows were knitted with doubt and confusion She hid it well behind a polite smile and kind words but I watched the way that her heart pulsed in her neck and the way that her mind was reeling behind her plum eyes. 

Aegon on the other hand seemed almost amused as he looked over each of us like he knew what he was doing and just did not care that it was more than a little insulting. Rhaenys must have noticed my line of sight because much like me she let her outrage be shown. 

But Job did not look the least bit insulted; instead, we watched as a large man walked up to us. He has pig's eyes and fat cheeks but was dressed in fine yellow slicks, he has a huge white belly and a pair of heavy breasts that sag like sacks of suet covered with coarse yellow hair. His breasts were bigger than my own and it made me want to laugh but his eyes were locked on us not the soon to be reigning Queen who was giving her husband a murderous stare. 

The large fat man merely stroked his oiled forked yellow beard as he clapped two hands and I watched as two people walked over to us, they were not notable but the iron chest in his hands was. There was a silence that ushered over the dining hall when I noticed what was inside. 

An egg black as the midnight sea, alive with scarlet ripples and swirls sat in the middle of the chest beside it to the right was an egg pale cream streaked with gold and the third egg to the left to the center egg is a deep green, with burnished bronze flecks that were glimmering in the early morning light. 

“I am magister Illrio and I bring a gift for the father and mothers of dragons, three eggs that were once stolen by a jilted lover, I'm sure that you know her as Lady Elissa Farman she sold them to the Tyrosh and they sold them to me a few months ago. I was waiting for such a time to return them to the Targaryens this seemed like the best time.” His voice was calm and commanding and there was something about the eggs that called to me.

A slice echoed over the courtyard. I knew that I had a smug smile on my face as I looked over to Aegon. He leered at me angry that this magister refused to follow his orders like the others had no problem doing. But that would not be the last person to ignore his orders. 

I watched as the second women walked up as the eggs were placed right in front of me, Dany, and Jon all of us, Dany’s had gone straight for the black and red egg while my one finger traced along with the golden egg. Khione roared with intrigue as she dropped through the sky. 

Jon was not focused on us but the women in front of us forcing both me and Dany to pay attention to the latest stranger. She has long hair the color of deep burnished copper, with unsettling red eyes that would have made a lesser man shrink. Her skin is pale, and unblemished skin with a slender, graceful, and taller than most of the knights at the party. 

Her full breasts, a narrow waist, and a heart-shaped face, dressed in a long red gown when she spoke her voice was deep and melodic.

“For the father and mothers of dragons, I bring you these gifts from Valyria’s bosom, eggs from the home of dragons hidden in volcanic lava veins a lot of men died to get these.” Even as she spoke, I watched as men in red robes made their way over to us in their hands a chest that was crimson red with black rubies running along with the ancient designs of dragons. 

I felt a giddy excitement filling my chest as I watched the five more eggs resting in the chest, red, with golden flecks and black whorls, another egg was white with green swirls, the third egg was Platinum white and bright golden, the fourth egg was a deep gray with midnight blue strips, and the final egg as a smoke gray egg that looked like the last whips of smoke right before a flame goes out. 

The whole pavilion quiet none of them spoke for a long while as the rest of the present were presents given only to the king and queen, or Arianne and Viserys. But they were nothing compared to the eight eggs that we have. 

“I wish that I could end this on a high note but sadly that is not going to happen. Lord Mace Tyrell our families were to be bonded by marriage minted your son did not show and my daughter was left waiting what is the meaning of this.” Father's voice boomed with more outrage than even Rhaenys expression for what Aegon did. 

I could see the way that Mace was fighting off his fear as his lips quiver from the thought of having to fight the king, one that was supposed to be a momentous occasion. His blotchy red face looked to be turning a new shade of panic red as he spoke. 

“I'm sorry my lord but he ran away to the Stormlands to be with his lover.” It was all that we said but we all knew who he was talking about. Loras joined the Baratheon which only meant that they would be revolting, why else would they dare incur the wrath of the Targaryens. 

The thought was laughable I mean really what can they do without dragons? 


	41. The Stags Make A Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the only one of the day  
> I work 6 am to 2 pm this weak so I will update it will just be in the afternoon

Robert POV

Right after the messenger visited Robert

Some of the first cells that I came to had men as cold as ice and as pale as snow, their eyes are once alive with life now dead and blank. Their bodies were so frozen that spider cracks started to run along their arms or legs and when they broke apart there was not even blood, just crimson-colored ice. 

While some were frozen so much so that their skin had all but slipped away as if maggots had eaten away their flesh. You could see their bones, the sight filled me with rage as well as pride. These were the men that thought that they could say no to me and live. Now they rested dead and frozen, I gave them a choice to fight for me or die with the Targaryens. 

Some chose me after they lost a few fingers or toes were lost to the rot, then they were all the happier to join me. But those that thought they could wait me out that they would get help from the south were wrong. We caught all contact off with the outside world. There is no way that they would know that I was even attacking the castles let alone that I planned to march on the North. Well, not me per se. 

The faith needed me to be king, which meant that I could not stay here, the moment that we took Winterfell and I was sure that we could keep it. I would be sailing for Storms End where hopefully Jon Arryn was waiting to back me on one last rebellion to end all rebellions. 

The soft slapping of my boots filled the empty air as the sleek ice began to melt away at my feet. It felt like I am taking on the attributes of my dragons as I noticed how easily and how well I could see in the dark, I knew the right was foolish, but the thought haunted me. 

I got to the last cell; I noticed a large man huddle up as misty breath left his chatter blue lips. Jeor Mormont remains an imposing figure despite his age, and most brothers hold him in great esteem. If only they could see him now. He was nothing more than skin and bones his once broad shoulders were gone but his stern gaze.

He has lost most of his hair save for his shaggy grey-white beard that now was even starting to thin, I thought that he would have died. But as I looked at the massive man huddled beneath his fur, I knew that he truly was strong and filled in resolve but him dying would put an end to the last remaining rebellious men.

Even now as we spoke, I watched the way that he began to rise as if the cold did not turn his bones brittle. This harsh and fierce stare locked on me not a single ounce of fear flashed in his face even though he knew that he was going to die even though he knew that all that he worked for would be forgotten by us when I used the nights watch to facilitate my own ends and means and the moment that I become king I would banish this stupid order so no one can take the black and bide their time the way that I did. 

“The king will stop you” His voice cold and sure

A murderous fury flooded his eyes as his conversion did not once waiver, but a smug smile pulled at my one lips. He could not be a hero. This was the same king that could not even hold down his own family let alone all the kingdoms. He could play at his kid's tourney all that he wanted in the end. I was the one that came out on top. 

I looked over my shoulder to see a young man fear filling his stare as he moved to the bars not saying a word, he was one of the more problematic members of the watch that thought this was wrong. I would make him watch what happens when you thought that you had a choice in this war. You fight for me or you die 

The soft clatter of the bars echoed in my ears as a smug smile pulled at my lips as my body began to tighten. My fingers clenched tightly to the wooden handle of the ax and the gleaming black blade stared back at me as I noticed the dangerous gleam on the wicked curve of the blade. I could feel a blood lust running over me as the soft clatter of the bars came to an end as I looked over to see the cause of the caller and the extent that flooded in my veins. 

Taking a deep breath my mind began to clear and power rushed over me for the first time since I had lost my right hand. I felt like my old self. My shoulders were thrown back and pride bloomed in my chest as I looked at the elder man in front of me the moment that his eyes locked on me. My arms moved as he whispered three words before the blade sliced through his neck. 

“Fire and blood”

With a sickening slosh, I watched the way that his head rolled on its side dead lifeless eyes snapped wide open were locked on me. Looking over to the young boy that thought that he could defy me. I watched the way that he let out a shrill squeak as I noticed the fear and the tears that were so fresh in his eyes that I thought that he was going to piss himself but I watched the way that his face turned a sickly shadow of green. 

I wanted to roll my eyes as I looked to the spiraling staircase as I noticed the golden light that was flooding the steps. I looked over to the young boy he was hunched over hugging tightly to his chest as he hunched over fighting the urge to let the spewing vomit come surging up. I would have laughed if it were not so pitiful. A sneer pulled at my lips as I spoke in a cold tone. 

“When you are done being sick, stick his head in tar and put it on a Pyke for all the other to see” I spoke in a cold tone 

It is time that we get this war underway 

While the wedding is going on in the capital 

I watched the high mighty gray walls of Winterfell staring back at me as the once icy air felt alive and brittle, breaking against my skin that now felt like iron. I looked up to the black sky, the bright white stars twinkling in the light as the large opal moon gave me a wary glow. My men were creeping silently in the dark, careful not to get the attention of the guards.

The night before last Ser Rodrick on the other of the young lord Brandon Stark, he and his elder sister Arya were both sent home to the north not shortly after the prince went home. The only ones that remained in the capital were the young lady Sansa Stark and her brother and son to be here for Winterfell and the north. Robert Stark, it was almost taunting to know that he was named after me and his father betrayed me. 

Ned and his wife were also still in the capitals while they were away the stark brat moved his men to fight in Torren square where a small force of the brothers of the night watch was attacking the small square. The soft sound of racking metal agonist brick walls filled my ears. I watched as my men vaulted over the brick wall with ease. 

Since the boy decided to protect the small town of Torren Square now, he would be my prisoner and the North would be given one chance to bend the knee to me or they would die. I watched as the gates gave way and I watched as men on the other side bows drew taunting as they looked over three young men forced to open the gates. 

A smugness filled my chest as I watched my men flooding into the courtyard, a stag rippling through the air as I looked over to see men rushing into the area, their black armor painted with that same fluttering stag. A crown rested on top of the stag head I would be king, and those Targaryen would be dead. 

I rushed forward listening to the soft pounding of my own heart as I looked other terrified masses that were staying on with doubt and dismay I watched the way that their eyes wide as the wenches that were out late at night fooling around with stables boys looked on with terror as blades and axes cleaved through their soft supple skin. 

I could hear the ringing of a bell, but I paid them no mind slashing and hacking at everything that was in my way. The battle seemed all but assured the forces were meager at best and caught unaware they were falling before my blade without a single choice but to die. That was until I heard this murderous growl it started as a low rumbling ripping through the night. But then it began to grow as the winds turned wild and fierce. 

As I looked up, I could see two massive wolves that were the size of a horse and growing fast. I knew them the moment that I saw them, they were dire wolves but what were they doing at Winterfell? 

Doubt and awe first filled my chest as I thought about how exciting it was but then something else settled deep in the back of my throat, fear, how were we supposed to beat dire wolves without losing too many lives not to mention they might be useful if we can sick them on other than try to get through the gates back. Now we were the only way that we were going to beat them was to kill them. 

I watched them barrel into the fray, furry lips curled over gleaming white teeth as their teeth sank deep into the throats of their victims. Shrill screams and a wet gurgle filled my ears as I looked over to the god’s woods. 

The high mighty walls of the god’s woods stared back at me. The gleaming iron gate was more than a welcoming sight. If I can get them in there then this battle could be lost without any bloodshed on our part. But as I looked at the smooth green eyes and the golden color eyes were locked on me and I could see the intelligence behind them. 

They were not some kind of dumb animal I knew that there was a brain behind those eyes and that I knew that this was going to be a lot of work before we could beat the dire wolves. I snapped my head over to the dying girl that rested in front of me. Her eyes were wide with tears as terror flashed so far as blood slipped down a massive cut. The gummy muscle started back at me as blood spurted from her body. 

The ax did not go all the way through but looking at her now I could only smile down at the northern whore as the soft snarled turned ferocious. I looked up to see them barreling right for me. Very well we can get the dire wolves now instead of later. I started to break out into a fast sprint hoods wood. When I spoke in a quick voice, I did not even bother to snap my head over my shoulder only hoping that my men would do as they were told. 

“The minute that I get them into the gods wood shut the gate we will lock them in.” My mind raced as the wind ripped through my hair. 

The night sky swirled around me as I looked to the sky hoping that I could get to the gate before they could get me. I could feel their teeth just grazing my ear as I rolled to the right just in time as they both slammed into the gods' woods digging into the ground as if they were trying to stop themselves but by then it was too late. I watched my man slammed the iron gates shut as they slammed the iron chains onto the door locking them in until their howls could be heard through the halls. 

Winterfell is mine, and by now Renly will be at the Vale and a messenger will be at the Iron Islands. Let us hope they secure them and quickly before the capital knows what is going on. 

Victarion Greyjoy POV 

Thunder boomed and the roaring wind forced me from my thoughts as I noticed that I was still standing in the throne room wondering what could be so urgent that I was ripped from my bed late at night. 

The thunder boomed and roared just outside; I felt a haze running over my eyes as I fought the urge to fall asleep. I looked out of the window to see the bay glaring at the water that loomed below. The bright cracking blue lighting slammed against the sky; the thick blanketing black clouds were moving slowly across the sky. 

The howling wind ripped through the throne room it sounded like a ghost wailing in pain and as I peered out into the darkness I noticed a small ship hidden in the darkness there was a cobalt sail that all but blended in with the dark and the lurking blue water below. 

Looking over to my brother I noticed that Balon had a faraway look on his face. His pale blue eyes were locked on a brown parchment that had rested in his hand. I knew that he felt jilted that the Targaryens chose a gay boy to marry the heir rather than Theon. 

I knew that there was a part of him that wanted to make them pay and being a part of the royal family met dragons once more. Now more than ever it was important to mix their blood with ours. 

The rain was coming down at a black current. The rain was coming in at a slant, so it was hard to understand what was going on let alone what was happening just outside the window.

Balon has a personality that makes you wish to be around bloodthirsty dragons or a murderous dire wolf, so to think that the Targaryen would carelessly anger him knowing that there is a revolt on the horizon was more than just idiotic. Balon is stubborn, fearless, and quarrelsome. He is uncompromising even when it comes to his own family.

I turned my attention to my niece who had been passed over by the prince, and to be honest, she was better than that bastard prince deserved. Asha stood mutely at her father's side but much like me, she was ripped from her bed in the middle of the night. But even still she was a vision of beauty and fat better than that bastard stark prince deserved. 

Asha stood firm, her lean and long-legged form stared back at me forcing a shudder or rush down my spine as I noticed her dark eyes locked on me and a narrowed stare locked on me. Her black hair cut short showing off her thin face, but she had a sharp nose and wind-chafed skin. On her neck is a faded pink scar. Her nose looked like a haggard hawk-like nose. There was tension in the room as there was cold silence stifled us as Balon's eyes were glinting with indecision 

I watched doors begin to open and I looked to see a man stalking into the room. It took everything that I had not to sneer as the man that walked into the room. 

A strange man that I never met before walked into the room, he is a short man of slender build. He has sharp features, a small pointed beard on his chin, and dark hair with threads of grey running through it. He has the gray-green eyes that almost looked like that of a cat and there was this air about him that had a way of making me want to punch him in the face. 

"I come here on behalf of the Lord of Storm's End and rightful King of the seven kingdoms, Robert Baratheon. I am also the head of finances for the Eyrie and a loyal servant to the Warden of the Vale Jon Arryn. We have pledged our swords to the faith and with the help of the Vale, Stormlands, and Oldtown and the religious zealots all around the kingdoms we will win this battle. We have scorpions and wildfire, we have power on the land, but we need naval power and you have it. If you do this, then the Lady Shireen will be made heiress and Theon may marry her and will be ruled unless of course a child is born to the king then that child would marry Theon child.” Lord Baelish spoke in a knowing and cunning voice

He paused as if he was given the change to soak up the information after a moment, he looked over each of us. But his gaze lingered just a bit longer on Asha and there was something about his stare that forced me to still with fear. I turned to my brother and his eyes were glazed over with a need for power. He was missing all the signs we could not trust.

“In return, you will pledge your ships and in return, they are even willing to make the old ways legal in a court of law. That is if you side with them, then there are the Starks who married into the royal line even after all they took from you. You hate Starks, now you have a chance to steal everything from them. Even as we speak Robert has taken Winter fell and is planning an allegiance with the Bolton’s and the Umbers. So it is a rather simple choice to steal away all that the Targaryens and Starks are and all you have to do is give up your fleet for a few moons" Lord Baelish spoke with a devious sparkle in his eye. 

The moment that he said those words I could see the hunger that sparked in the eyes of my brother. There was a devious spark in his stare that smoldered with a need for vengeance against the Starks, he lost four sons three of them dead the fourth captured by the Starks he would stop at nothing to make them feel this pain. 

His tongue ran over his greasy red lips, parted over the crack lips as he glared at the Baratheon ambassador. The hunger that filled his eyes told me that he was going to take the deal. The moment that he spoke I looked to the Baratheon bastard that loomed before me. 

"A Greyjoy sitting on the throne, the old ways resorted legally and all I have to do is bow before this false king and kill some Starks. In the morning we will plan our first attack." Balon’s voice grew cold and taunting as he leaned back into the chair as he glared at me with hate brimming as he glared at me. 

Lord Baelish gave me this smug smile like we had told him exactly what he wanted to hear but he did speak in a quickened voice. “There is just one thing that I need you to do. Even as we speak the North is revolting against the Starks bowing before the Stagg I need you to secretly bring King Robert to the Stormlands where the wardens of the Vale and the high Septon and lord Hightower are waiting to plan their next move.” 

I shifted my stare to my brother as he nodded his head, a hungry flood of his stare as he grinned at me. 

“Victarion in the morning you will set out for the North, get as close to Winterfell as one can and then ferry him to the Stormlands. You will stand in for the Greyjoys.” His voice was cold, and matter of fact and I could only nod my head. 

But there was a larger part of me that wanted to wonder. I am not sure if angering the dragon lord Jaehaerys is wise. They would see fury and destruction of like they had never seen before. 

It makes you wonder how angry he will be when he finds out.


	42. We Are The Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the late update I got off at 2 and had to do some shopping. I'm off the entire weekend and Friday so I'm hoping to type like three-chapter each day that way you guys will have plenty of material to read but who knows.

Rhaenys POV 

To say that I was furious would be putting it lightly as I looked at Aegon my shoulder shook, and it took all that I had not to lose it. Who was he to do that?! Not only did it help to fuel the rumors that have been going around the capital that there is a divide between the Martell children and the Stark children. But it was petty and pathetic, something that I thought was unbecoming of him for more than a few reasons. Where was the fun-loving boy that I knew? 

The one that only I got to see when there was no one around, was not having a dragon such a big deal that he would act in such a manner. Wine colored eyes were locked on me as I watched his fingers working through his silver hair as he leered at me. As if I am the one that went too far and not the other way around. I felt my body grow rigid as I spoke in a cold voice. 

“What is wrong with you!! You are not making this any better. What you did is childish and iodic. It is something that the realm will be talking about for years to come even if they go to the east.” Even as I spoke, I could see Aegon was taken back. 

I watched his flabbergasted expression grow more confused like the very words that were coming out of my mouth did not make any sense. Do not tell me that he did not know that Jon and the girls were not even planning to stay here in the west with us. 

I rolled my eyes as if to say that you should have known this by now. I wanted to let out a bitter laugh that he was treating them like this because he thought that they were going to stay and that they were going to steal his childish thunder. 

I wanted to laugh it was so stupid gods do not tell me that this was how I used to act and at times when my temper got the best of me, I still acted. I flipped my hair back with my left hand, the smooth sheet rested against my body as I looked over to see Aegon, he swung his legs over the bed hunched over as his eyes were drawn to something. 

Looking at our bed I watched two eggs greet me, one being my one egg of radiant purple. It kind of reminded me of the color of the poison that Aegon used on his blade. While his own egg rested behind mine, the black color with golden yellow stripes. The egg was not radiant like Jon, but the egg was still gorgeous to look at. 

“What are you talking about?” The questioning voice of Aegon filled my voice. 

His husky voice reverberated deep in his chest as his shoulders began to slump almost like he was fighting off the hope that he would not have to be second fiddle to his younger brother. 

Women instead of going after Aegon were more focused on the dragon lord. The thought was annoying to think that he could be so insecure he did not need someone fawning all over him he had me that should have been more than enough. 

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I leered at his tension back as I left out a heavy sight of my own. 

“The same day that Jon got back to the capital he told me that he had no intention of staying here. The west was a small place filled with small minds and he wanted a chance to get away. He told me that he plans to unite the east and had no intention of taking my throne…. our throne.” I changed my mind at the last minute as I heard the soft footfalls of someone making their way to the room. 

Aegon rose from his spot in bed slowly making his way to the wardrobe of our new room twice the size of his room or my own. His silver hair ripped down his pale butt that was jiggling with each step that he took. Slamming his bear and flat feet into the ground as I shook my head heavily. Any other time I might have enjoyed the sight of him but now I was far too outraged with his actions to care. 

Then again it made me think what the hell did the red priest of the east want with Jon and the girls. After all, they gifted him the eggs that were from Valyria itself so that father or I could not claim them in the name of the Targaryen family. Not that we would do that, but I wish that I could say the same for Aegon, but I was wrong about that. 

It was only the soft nocking of the door that stopped my musing as I snapped my head up to hear the husky voice of Jon filling my ears. 

“Rhaenys, can we talk,” Jon spoke in a smooth calming voice as if he were anticipating a problem. 

At that moment Aegon stilled his shoulders stiff his eyes were closed off and cold as he looked over to the eggs for a moment like he was fearful that Jon would take them but I knew that he was not like that. I could only shake my head heavily as I looked over to the door speaking in a loud billowing voice. 

“I'm coming” I spoke in a smooth tone. 

Quickly I slipped on a loose silk red dress and a pair of slippers before gripping tightly to the golden knob of the door. Gripping tightly to the nob I turned to the right watching as the door opened to see Jon on the other side. It was not all too shocking to see a massive white dire wolf with brimming red eyes that were locked on me. 

There was a warmth that flooded my stare as I felt an easy-going smile slip onto my face as I grinned at Jon. There was a warmth in his own eyes as he gave me a sweet smile. There was this air about him almost like almost having two kids on the way was making him warmer and welcoming compared to his composure and l seen by the other lords or maybe it was just the fact that now he was married to the only two women that he ever really loved. 

Aegon peaked out past my shoulder and gave Jon a brisk nod before making his way out of the room dressed in a fresh doublet the color of gold that gave him a gallant and noble look even if at the moment he was asking like a spoiled brat. Jon’s smile did not leave his face even as he noticed how Aegon simply gave him a firm nod. There was this faraway look on his face that screams I have too much to think about and not enough time. 

The moment that he was gone Jon walked into the room looking over his shoulder as if he were expecting someone to pop out of the woodwork and eavesdrop on us. Though with the spider who knows he might be creeping in the shadows like he always does. 

“Father tells me that you did not want to hatch the egg that you wanted to earn it” Jon spoke in a warm voice with mild intrigue. 

Shocked flooded my chest crawling deep into the back of my throat as I watched the way that his indigo eyes were drawn on the distance. I could see the dragon flying in the distance. Selene was napping on the rock cliffs, but the boys were snapping and growling at each other like pups from the same litter do when they are playing. 

But what I did not understand was why Jon cared what I did or did not hatch my egg, was he thinking about staying? The thought filled me with relief, I thought rage might bubble in my chest but looking at him now lean and firm but also graceful in the way that he holds himself. It made me think that having him here would be the best way to not only keep the people of the kingdoms in line but to keep our family together. 

I knew that over the years it had been breaking apart and falling to pieces and now if Jon left with the girls on bad terms our family might be whole again, of course, the younger kids get along with each other but the fours of us had always been tense. 

Now is the only time that we have to fix it but it made me wonder if he was really thinking about staying back on all the plans that he had created for himself and the girls while he was in the north. 

“It's like you said being a brat doesn't mean that you should feel entitled to a dragon. I know that being a good human being has nothing to do with the fact of being able to ride a dragon or not but that does not make me want to be a terrible person. It was not until you said something that I even looked at myself and the way that Aegon acts. If we cannot fix our family how will I unite the seven kingdoms?” I spoke in a cool voice. 

Jon on the other hand seemed to be nodding his head thoughtfully as his gaze fell to the bright purple egg with a warm smile on his face as he sighed heavily. 

“Do you feel the heat?” His question was so strange. 

He seemed to be acting so strange what the hell was going on with the Targaryen men today. The next thing that I know Arianne is going to come in here telling me about Viserys getting on her nerves. It was only the first day after the wedding, so we were still in the bliss phase and all of us were reeling after the gifts that Jon got, none more so than the princesses and the prince themselves. 

“Yes,” The world tumbled out my lips as I remember that he asked me a question. 

Jon on the other hand nodded his head firmly as he grinned at me with a sad twinkle in his eyes. “Then that is all that you need, don't get me wrong I'm loving the change in attitude but that doesn’t matter now. Time is what is needed for dragons to be dangerous and useful. They must be in double digits at least 8 or 9. They need to be able to support your weight as well as theirs. That is not going to be possible if you keep waiting on being a better person. I do not know if the father is going to share the information on how to hatch the egg, but I can hatch the damn thing for you even Aegon if you want. But now if you want to keep the Seven kingdoms united after this war then you need a dragon.” Jon’s voice was so sure and strong. 

I didn't know what he was doing at one point he wasn't willing to hatch any eggs unless he got something out of it and now it was like I was not the only person that was changing. Shaking my head heavily I tried to fight off the doubt and confusion filling me as I looked at Jon. 

His bright indigo orbs were locked on me as he turned his attention to the wolf that was strangers to his gaze turned milky white as frowns started to pull at his lips. I felt a shudder rushing down my spine as I looked at him. It was more annoying and unnerving to see but the sight of using his white glare was something to behold. After a long moment, he let out a heavy breath as he looked over to me. 

His frown quickly fell from his face like he saw something that he did not like, making me think that there was something wrong that we were missing.

“It is your choice but your dragons will only be two months behind the twins with enough food and free-range the dragon would grow up and be nearly the same size that if their dragons don't get locked up which would mean that their growth would slow and you would have time to catch up. But if you wait any longer than your dragon will just keep getting smaller in size compared to theirs. You have to think, do you want to be a good person and wait or do you want to win this war and keep the kingdoms together.” Jon spoke in such a matter of fact voice that I let out a heavy sigh. 

“Go ahead and hatch them. The war is coming, and we need to be ready.” I spoke in a booming voice making my way out of the room to give Jon time with the dragons. 

Bran POV 

I watched him bellowing with laughter as his only hand was gripping right to a thick juicy white thigh of chicken meat, my one stomach rumbled with hunger. It had been two weeks and by now the word of what happened here would have reached the capital. The thought that Jon would come here on his dragons to save us was the only thing that kept me going. 

I tossed a glance over my shoulder to see my grandfather force through the door, he looked like he was fighting the urge to collapse onto the ground. Much like me, he had not eaten much in the weeks that we have spent in the dark abysmal cells. His smoke grey eyes were closed off and cold as I watched the way that he carried himself. 

Almost as if his feet were gliding off the ground and he walked as if he was still lord of this might castle and all the North. Even though I could hear the soft rattle of his chains filling my ears as I noticed his long gray hair, the brown all but gone but his hair which was cut short was pulled back into a tight knot that now looked ratty from all the time that we spent in the cells. 

Though there was a look of defiance blooming in his stare as he titled his chin out so that he was still looking down on the rest of them in outrage they were resting in the great hall eating our stores for winter. 

I turned my attention to look at the very people that were in the great hall. Among them was the man that I thought to be a friend to my father who was really a stabbing loser. 

If not for the stump that he called his right hand then I would not even know who he was. He was nothing like when he was younger. He was giant with thin cheeks and wild eyes. There might have been this aura that feels powerful and dangerous that did not match his looks. 

Though those next to him I did know quite well from the all the time that the lords came here to visit the dragon prince or were the rest of the realm called him the Winter prince. It was quite difficult to hide the dragon when they came down while Aunt Lyanna was here. Now looking at them there was a wave of never-ending fury that washed over me as I looked to Lord Bolton, the first to turn tail against my father when it suited him best. 

Roose Bolton was an unremarkable man with an odd body, he was neither plump, thin, nor muscular almost as if he were a lump of clay yet to take form. Though he has pasty skin that reminds me of a ghost or Ghost, and he had this pallid chest that had a way of staring at you. Roose was short, though he had strong fingers that now were gripped tightly to a blade that was cutting his meat.

He has a plain face, beardless and ordinary, his only noticeable features were his strange eyes, they were paler than stone but darker than milk, they almost look like two white moons in his sockets. The moment that we walked into the room Rose locked those very colorless eyes on me and grandfather. Then there was the belling man that sat next to them.

After overthrowing Greatjon and Smalljon he forced them into ice cells while he took over the Last Hearth and now here he sat firm and strange even though he was an old man passed his prime and a traitor to not only his kin but his warden. His eyes did not so much flash over to us as he began to eat his 3rd helping of food while I got none.

Hother is old and gaunt with flinty eyes and a long white beard that looks like it might reach his lap given enough time and no proper cut. His face is hard as winter frost and just as cruel as he flashed me a state of utter hatred. My mother always used to say that Hother is an old brigand. I never knew what that even meant but as I looked at the three men a steady stream of confusion and fear was rushing over me. 

There was an echoing salience that rippled over the great hall as I noticed that the Umbers, Baratheon, and Boltons were once merry and warm were now cold and closed off. 

Each one of them was watching me and my grandfather waiting to see what was going to happen to us. The thought did little to calm my own panic as I took in a long heavy breath doing my chest to calm my panic. 

My heart boomed in my throat slowly crawling up my throat and threatening to crawl out of my mouth. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a short sword. Lord Baratheon shifted his stare from me to my grandfather as he spoke in a cold booming voice. 

“I'm given you a choice, you can serve me faithfully or you can die, these are your choices.” Even as Robert spoke a shudder rushed down my spine as I looked to his eyes 

A crazed engine took over his deep cobalt blue eyes that were blooming with power as I looked over to my grandfather. For a long moment, there was nothing but this steady silence, something that ate away at my grandfather as well as the so-called new lord of the North. 

“I am a stark descendant of the kings of winter, I will not bow to a stag, my people bowed before the dragon, not some fool who thought that he could keep my daughter's heart by whoring out anyone and everyone that he would get his hands on.” Grandfather's voice was almost taunting. 

He had to know that this was not going to get him his life back or his freedom, fear flooding my own mind as I did not know what to say or how to speak. My jaw was almost hanging. 

Robert spoke in a cold voice as his eyes were burning with fury, his left fist slammed so hard into the table that it shook powerfully. I took in a deep breath struggling to keep my eyes and my mind open as I hoped that they would come here soon but if I did not answer his questions now would I die? 

“I would have given her the world!! Instead, she was the whore she was the one that left for that dragon prince. If you do not want to bow, then you will die. We will send your head back to the capital, get a messenger ready, and put him on his knees.” Robert roared with fear as tears blurred my vision. 

Terror echoed so deep in my chest that I could not think straight I could not do this. I could not watch him die. I snapped my head to the side booking away, but Roberts' cruel and taunting voice filled the air. 

“Make the boy watch, let him see what happens when you're weak, let him see what happens when you oppose a Baratheon.” Robert roared as I felt a sure hand gripping tightly to my chin and the back of my neck. 

My eyes were proud as I turned to look at my grandfather. It was not what I wanted to do but he looked like every man should when they are faced with their death. He stood firm, his shoulders squared, and thrown back as he tilted his chin out as if he was allowing them to get a better angle with the blade. 

There was this dangerous air to his eyes as he looked at me with pride blooming in his eyes when he spoke. I watched the way that a massive ax swung through his head and Robert bellows as blood-spattered arose his busy black and gray beard that was now painted red. A sickening crunch filled my ears as I watched his head bounce to the ground and his body collapsed to the ground. 

“Well damn here I thought that I was coming to pick a king up not to attend a funeral.” A smug voice echoed in my ears. 

I did not know who it was, and I could not see because my eyes were forced on the sight of the decapitated body that was resting at my feet. I could feel a warmth settling deep into my boots as his blood rippled over the worn leather that now had holes in it from behind in the cells for 2 weeks. 

“Victarion! Eat!! Drink!!! Have your choice of women because tomorrow we sail for storm's end 

“Uncle?” A confused lace voice filled my ears as I looked over to see Theon his eyes wide and confused filling them. 

Theon? Do not tell me that he was in on this, from the doubt in his eyes it would seem like now he had a choice to make whether he was with them or with us. No matter his choice, winter was coming for all of us. 


	43. To Make Them Feel It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and tell me your fave part   
> I based off Jon's reaction for this chapter based off both his book and show personalities plus a little somthing somthing that I thought of. So for the long wait but trust me it is worth it

Ned POV 

He was happier than I had seen in a while. The bright indigo eyes of my nephew were locked on me as he gave me this warm smile as love burned in each word that he spoke. 

“It is a shame that my grandfather couldn't come here to meet my beautiful brides or his future grandchildren, but we will make sure to visit once they are born.” Jon was all but bouncing on the back of his heels. 

The joy in his stare was the excitement that bloomed in his heart; he looked like a young child rather than a father. He was only 14 but in ten years his children would be 10 and he only 24 years of age it was hard to believe. Lyanna had one arm looped in Jon’s arm while the other was running her finger along Lady's coat. The sweet dire wolf that I knew would not oppose Lyanna’s petting. 

Rhaegar was talking warmly with Cat, while most of the other wardens had already made the journey home, we stayed a bit longer to get the marriage of Sansa underway. She wanted to marry a southern lord. I would have thought that she married a northern lord but if I could convince her to listen to me then she and Arya would not argue as much as they do. 

Sansa was now beaming with joy as her arm was looped with that of the young lord that would be her husband. A young man that had once been a possible heir to Jon Arryn before his son was born. Though his son was sickly and there was a great chance that he would never make it to adulthood which would make Henry the heir to the Vale. She would have a good match and someone that she wanted to be with at the same time.

While she merely saw her handsome face, I was simply looking to make sure that she was treated right, both would stay in the capital with the king he insisted on that much. It was almost like he did not want Sansa to go back to Vale.

In fact, when she mentioned going back to the Vale, I swore that I saw an all-consuming fear blooming in his stare like he knew something that I did not. It was more than a little worried to think that there was something going on that could affect us all. 

I knew that the faith was going to revolt, they would have to. There is no way that they could expect the others to follow the rules when the Targaryen will not. Sure, they have a doctrine that allows them to marry brother and sister by not marrying more than one spouse. That was something that not even the Targaryens could do. After all the mess and bad blood that the mad king's actions because I knew more than ever the kingdom would not simply roll over and do as they ask. 

I let my eyes scan over the throne room off to the side. I could see a warm smile on the princess's face as a loving sparkle filled her eyes as she spoke casually with Rob. Resting on her shoulder was a young dragon the color of purple venom like color. As luminous purple eyes were locked on Greywind who was resting at his side.

Aegon, on the other hand, was talking warmly with Henry and Sansa while Jon was grinning at me waiting for me to respond. I knew that it was time to say my final goodbyes. I got so close to pulling him into a one-armed hug, but the food slammed open and the warm air came to a stop.

The door slammed inward as I watched a man walking into the room. His shoulders were heading heavily like he was tired. Resting in his hands was a box one that looked to be the size of a head or a dragon egg. I looked at the prince. Aemon's dragon had a deep black body with glowing golden wings, horns, and spikes with smoldering golden eyes. I did not see any recognition of dragon eggs, but I watched as bloodlust flashed across their eyes.

As I turned back to see the cause of the change of the air, I noticed a boy who held the box he had a smug and arrogant look on his face as he jutted his chin outwards. Hate flaring him his stare. He threw the box at the feet of the king. The change in the air was something dark and cold. 

Greywind and Lady began to snarl as I watched Winter and Ghost stalking out of the shadows and if that were not enough, I turned to see Khione. The snow-white dragon was now just a bit larger than the dire wolf flying through the open balcony doors. There was this fury that filled her icy blue star as she let out a furious screech. Almost as if she had sensed something that the rest of us seemed oblivious to. 

The dire wolves were swirling around the young boy, his gaunt face stared back at me, his harsh gray eyes filled with utter hatred, but what I noticed was not the fury building in his eyes or the scent of dead flesh lingering on his skin. No, it was the proud stag symbol that sat on the chest of the young man. Only this stag had what looked to be a crown resting on top of its head. 

His chin was jutted out as a superior air took over him, I knew that whatever this was it was not good. 

“A message from the faith and the only true king” His voice rustic and cool. 

Murderous eyes were locked on Rhaegar who had a confused look on his face, but he said nothing just watching as Jon bent his knee so that he was hovering over the box. 

While Arthur moved like a cat creeping and silently until he was on the young man. Though the look on his face told me that he had no interest in escaping that he knew that this was going to be the end for him. No matter what happened and that did little to put my mind at ease. 

“There is only one king Northern” Arthurs's lips curled in outrage and disgust. 

Jon paid them no mind, his shoulder began to tense as his fingers pulled at the box, in an instance something in Jon changed. His once warmth filled indigo eyes were now a cold lustrous black like color. His shoulders were rigid and before a mask of fury fell on his face, I could see grief and pain fluttering over his stare. 

“Jaehaera got my sword!” His voice was cold and steely, but it boomed against the empty walls of the throne room. 

The way that he was hunched over I could not see what was in the box but Dany who was down on one knee started at the box. A hand resting over her mouth as she looked away in pain. Her bright violet eyes were watering with grief-filled tears as her hand rested on her stomach. The rounded belly made her look skinnier. 

Jaehaera’s feet were stiff as her own fury filled her stare but none of us had time to ponder what was going on as the boy spoke. 

“You had gone against the rules of the faith even after numerous warnings the crown had lost faith in the Targaryen family and had promoted a new royal bloodline. The Baratheon’s, namely the man that started the uprising that sadly failed. But now this time it will succeed.” His voice is rustic and cool. 

The boy simply pointed to the box, his body calm and relaxed as his sharp-pointed finger was jabbed right at the box as he pointed his chin down on the stilling and silent prince. 

“This is a warning from King Robert and the North, as well as the Vale, the iron islands and the Stormlands, we don't accept the Targaryens whether they are related by blood or marriage.” His voice was cruel and taunting. 

Jon on the other hand had a cruel look on his face as he started to rise and when he did, I watched the way that his eyes were burning with rage as I noticed what was in the box. My heart broke and my blood boiled all at the same time, I could feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes. 

They're resting in the box covered in tar. It was the heart of my father, his eyes were red and glassy as maggots were threatening to crawl into his eyes. His fat pink tongue had all but exploded from his mouth. Crusted red blood rested at the bottom of the box as the other jumped back. 

When I looked over to Rhaegar his eyes were widening with doubt and fear as he clutched tightly to Lyanna who was wailing out in pain. Aegon gripped tightly to the hands of his young wife. Rhaenys much like Jon had a stony mask but rage blooming in her stare. 

Jaehaera rushed into the room a gleaming flame hilted sword with a throbbing red ruby that seemed to be powering up in the presence of Jon. The rage that flooded across his face forced me to still. 

His eyes turned a milky white as a sneer fluttered across his face as I watched as the eyes of all the wolves, not just Ghost, turned a white-like color. 

They were responding to the orders of the winter prince even if he did not say the words, I knew that he was, in fact, telling them to do something. I watched the way that the wolves stilled for a moment before lurching forward as the milky white color fell from their eyes as well as Jon’s. 

“Then we will have to send them a message right back, one written in fire and blood, a message that is clear Winter is coming for them all.” Jon’s voice was cold and menacing as he turned to look at his father. 

I could see the rage and the pain in his eyes as he walked carefully over to his bride gently pulling the sword from her hand. Reserving the rage for his father not his wife. 

I knew that there was a part of him that blamed his father for this, but did he really think that he did not have a hand in his mess? He had two brides as much as his sister had two husbands. 

Though I am sure that would do nothing to lessen his rage but only further his rage, the shrill screams of the young boy started only seconds after his words. A wall of fur erupted as the four’s wolves slammed into the young boy went down in a flurry of snarls and snaps. Bright white canines were not turned a bright red color as they ripped into the tender flesh of the boy. 

The others look on with varying degrees of doubt, fear, and grief filling their stares and expression. Jon did not give them a second look; his fury was directed at his father. 

“They have too much power, you should have taken away their power not preparing for a war that could have been avoided if you would have taken away from the hold they had on 5 of the seven kingdoms. Now my family is dead, now four kingdoms are in revolt, my cousins are held hostage and the night watch is being used as Roberts own personal hit squad. Where is Varys in all of this? Your master of whispers?” Jon snarled out his words, his animalistic voice echoing deep in my ears. 

Rhaegar looked at his son in utter dismay, his own indigo eyes darkening in color as if he were outraged that his son would try to put this only on him. But Jon would hear none of it. As he placed Darksister on his back he stormed out of the room he was gone only a few moments but when he appeared the top half of his body was clad in his wolf and dragon armor. 

A fury bloomed in his eyes as he leered at his father, not paying any of us the least bit of attention. 

“Where are you going?” Rhaegar roared in confusion. 

Job at that moment turned back more than happy to answer the question 

“You let Robert live and he took my grandfather's head. He raised me these past 8 years he looked out for me and our family more times than I can count. Robert might have taken his head, but it was the faith that set this all in motion.” Jon roared as he stopped at the door. 

Lyanna looked up at him, smoke gray eyes riddled with tears, but her expression was not one of a grieving daughter. But an outrage warrior ready to spill blood. 

“What are you going to do?” Her voice oozed with venom 

The air seemed to still as I looked over to Jon in fact the whole room seemed to have their eyes locked on him. The pain-filled wails no longer filled my ears as I looked to see only a few locks of hair left. The soft ripping sound of muscle and the heavy crunch of bone echoing in the throne room. 

The wolves were enjoying their meal, that young boy sentenced to death without a single word or command given, Jon looked on with a satisfied smile on his face, but his rage-filled sneer returned as if it had never left. 

“I'm going to make them feel it.” It was all that he said when he took off. 

But there was no time to stand around and stare at him to see what was going to happen next. Rhaegar let out an impatient snarl but he made no move to stop his son instead he turned to Arthur, whose eyes were scanning the wolves that were snacking on the young man. 

“Find me Varys. I want to know what is going on in the north and while we are at it, mobilize the armies starting with The Reach. It is about time that we learn who they are going to ally themselves with. Also, gather the small council the war has started. 

Jon POV 

Overwhelming rage threatened to overtake my mind, the faith should have never been allowed to live. My grandfather might have been mad, but he should have at the very least known even in his madness that the faith should have been put down like a rabid animal. Now a Stark was dead and many more were going to die, and their deaths would be caused by my hands. I would not let this stand. 

I gripped tightly to Helios spikes; his golden spikes were glimmering in the light as if the spikes could sense my blood lust. Selene screeched loudly, feeding off my blood lust she was unruly and dangerous. Tempest was flying to the right of me and Selene to the left of me. I knew that Dany would cross when she finds out that I took Tempest, but I would make an example out of Old Town. I would make them regret their choice to betray my family to kill my family. 

Tempest blue and golden flaked eyes were locked on the distance where I looked to see the reach extending below me. Helios let out a bellowing roar that forced the ground to shake with renewed fury the emerald green grass greeted me as a snarl lingered on my own lips. My white-hot fury flew over our bond to them and then back over to me, multiplying its strength. 

Though I did not have time to stew in my rage as long as I looked at Oldtown, it was a city with a labyrinth of wynds, crisscrossing alleys, narrow crookback streets, and markets soon I would erase them all. Every time that I looked at the approaching city all I could see was the head of my grandfather. His dead milky white eye and puffy red lips that were going to soon be exploding from the maggots that were crawling within. His skin backend from the tar that his head was dipped in 

I would not see that done to my children or any other Stark, all because of my choices and my father's choice. 

Oldtown is built in stone so there is a part of me that was worried they would not be able to destroy it. The dragons of old were at least in double digits when it came to their ages. 

Would my young dragons be able to melt the stone? All its streets were cobbled, most bridges are made of stone as well, although some wooden bridges can be found and while I was sure those would burn would the rest of the city.

The city itself is surrounded by massive, thick, high stone walls that I hope will melt. The flowery scent of the city filled my nose and did not match the suffering that my family was in right now. But I would make them feel it. 

The Citadel is located upriver on both sides of the Honeywine. Boys and men gathered there from all over Westeros were standing there, many of them staring off in the distance as if they were looking for something. The sight of them fueled me with rage but I did not see the high Septon and he was the one that I wanted the most. Though their eyes were locked as if they were waiting for someone to return. Could they be gone? 

The port was alive with ships and fishing boats as men loaded them up with weapons. Among them were men running across the docks in armor that were printed proudly with the sigil of house high tower. While other men dressed in boiled leather and fine armor alike were running about. Seven pointed stars printed firmly on their heads. The Citadel is the greatest seat of knowledge in the known world and they were running away like cowards.

Looking down the river I could see the Starry Sept of the Faith of the Seven, this is the center of the faith if they went down the rest of the faith would be put down and quickly.

The mighty Hightower is a massively stepped lighthouse located on Battle Isle, where the Honeywine widens into Whispering Sound. The Hightower has a great beacon on top, which shows ships the way to the port.

The Hightower is located on Battle Isle in the center of Oldtown. The Hightower is the tallest tower in the world higher than even the seven-hundred-foot Wall which should be the biggest problem. But right now, I had to stop those ships from leaving the bay. I moved through the sky leaving into the touch of the scaly skin of Helios as the wind roared in my ears.

Catapults sat on the ship and looked ready to rip apart the Targaryen fleet. I knew that there were jars of tar hidden beneath the ship's decks which they would use to set the rocks on fire before flinging them. 

The warmth of Helios sizzled against my skin as he grew hotter with hate as we both locked out eyes on the sight of the glittering sails. Bloody lust washed over me, but it was not until my eyes locked on the Hightower brats that I felt an overwhelming murderous frenzy run over me. I could feel malevolence fill my heart as Tempest and Selene echoed my feelings in their roar. I knew that they would not stop until they were all dead and I was satisfied. 

The dragons let out a furious roar. The loud cracking of their wings boomed against the sky like thunder, silver, blue, and gold streaks lips up the sky like the roar of the wind fell on deaf ears as the wind threatened to dry out my eyes. 

The heat of Helios' body began to light up as I looked to see at least 200 ships filling the bay. War galleys and cog ships fought against the black water as I flew overhead. I knew that meant that Oldtown was not the only city that revolted against High Garden and against my family. The arbor was on it too. That was fine with me. I would burn them as well. 

I moved further through the bay as men’s eyes widened with fear and recognition as if they knew why I was here but even still they were shocked. That I would slaughter all these innocent people but see if I care, they made a collective choice to kill and betray the crown so they can all reap the rewards and the drawbacks of that choice. 

But as I flew over the bay riding one dragon with two at my back, I noticed something resting on the ship, they were massive hideous contraptions that looked a lot like scorpions. 

Even as I watched the blots lose, I could barely believe it, while yanking hard to right magic flooded from my body as I slipped into both Selene and Tempest's mind warning them to evade all of those attacks. 

Then with a burst of manic speed, Helios banked right as the port came alive with panic. Men screeched out orders in a shrill voice as if they expected their men to take on three dragons.

The blinding sunlight bathed my back in heat forcing sweat to burn in my body, the bright sky that had once been filled to the brim with clouds was now wispy from the power of my dragon's wings. 

Looking to the fleet that utter rage filled me, who were they to think that they could pick a fight and then run away. All the kingdoms would know Oldtown as Harrenhal and they will think twice about defying their royal family. 

"Dracarys!" A murderous sneer pulled at my lips as I a smug smile pulled at my face. 

An inferno of Dragon fire burst forth silver, gold, and blue flames flew from their mouths. I could feel the waves of heat rippling over me as Helio's body began to heat up from my touch.

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become commonplace to me from all the years of hunting with my dragons. But now the scent of human flesh was strange, far more pungent as shit mixed with the stink, but I did not waver from my rage or my blood lust. Winter was coming for them all with fire and blood. 

I watched as the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Hate-filled my heart as panic ship captains rammed their own ships into each other. I watched as the dazzling flames moved from one ship to another as the entire bay seemed to be engulfed.

Blue and silver flames melded together turning them a bluish-gray color as the flames were blackening the sea salted wood with ease. The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion when they met the great flames. In one pass alone, over a dozen ships were annihilated. 

But the bolts kept coming to the mighty wall of the coast, as I moved right, while Selene moved left, and Tempest dived into the water. When he came bursting upwards dazzling blue and gold veins flames shot upward as a rolling fog belted over the water as the heat from his flames forced fog to form from evaporation. 

An unsteady silence filled the air, only the screeching of dragons could be heard on the water. I am sure that the ship captains were hoping that they would be able to be quiet and avoid the dragons. But then I slipped into the hot mind of Helios. I could see all including my next target, a massive war galley with the Hightower symbol resting on it. 

Helios circled the ship, as Selene flanked them from the left and Tempest from the right, their smoldering eyes filled with fury as their wings beat against the sky only forcing the fog to become denser. 

My heart boomed with righteous fury as my lips were cracked from the heat and my tongue was dry aching to taste the blood of my enemies. 

All I had to do was think of the word Dracarys and I watched as the ships were swallowed in a barrage of flames, men screamed in a frenzy as they tried to escape the fire only to jump into the water that had a light layer of dragon fire already. I knew that I had devastated their fleet but that was not nearly enough. I would make them feel despair and regret unlike they have felt before.

The sea was beginning to be filled with burning ships, nearly all the fleet was burning in the bay those that were still floating were being destroyed with ease. Selene stalked them the same way that she did her dears, her once calm and diligent silver eyes were now murderous and smoldering with power. 

Smoke was rising into the clouds blocking out the golden sun but that did not block out her sight. Her eyes ripped through the darkness as she let out a thick steady stream of fire. The scent of sulfur and ash filled my nose as I watched with a sense of sickening joy as Tempest and Helios started to join in. 

I watched as the flames blanket both the ship and the water, but that was not enough. I turned back to the Starry Sept and Hightower both were standing there. Testaments to the treasonous ways of the people that lived in them they all had to go. 

Helios took off high into the sky rising above the vast cloud of smoke that made it impossible to hear, people were ringing the bells in sheer panic. Good, let them panic let them feel my rage. Tempest let out a mighty bellow as Selene’s fiery screech could have shaken the heavens and woken up the false gods that reside here. 

The soft gurgle of rushing water filled my ears as I got closer to the tower of House Hightower. I could see wide eyes, women, and their husbands staring in doubt. I knew that many of them were thinking that since I was raised as a Stark, I would be honorable, but they were wrong. I might have lived in the north for 8 years, but I am a dragon and a wolf, and you do not attack my pack without me baring my fangs and spewing fire. 

The wind bit at my skin while tossing my curls wildly as they slapped across my face. The roars of my dragons filled my ears as the calm water below me began to stir from the power of their wings. 

Panic shouts filled the air as men rushed to their position, the terror fresh in their eyes as a manic shrill voice filled the air carrying easily along with the wind.

“Man, the scorpion gets ready to lunch” A Hightower yelled by the looks of him it had to be Baelor Hightower. I only met him once a long time. Before I found my eggs, but I knew his face and I knew that it was him. This is perfect blood.

The manic screeches of a terrified captain filled my ears as the thumping steps of the army came to a stop as a large man stood on the battlements and the drawbridge was placed upwards as banners flickering in the wind. It was not a real army but a few 100 men the most that they could come up with. I knew that the bulk of their force had to have left with the High Septon the very man that started all of this. Looking over to the gates I could see men and women hidden behind the walls. 

The thick gray bedrock was not as imposing as I thought but the scorpions that were named by scared children did nothing to ease my rage-filled mine. Thick brown and metal scorpions that line the wall as thick barbed arrows tips stared back at the dragons and me. My heart thumped with anticipation if they thought that they were going to kill my dragons then they had another thing coming.

“Archers take your marks to kill those beasts and if the prince survives to take him hostage.” The Bachelor's voice forced me to let out manic laughter. 

I was not going to be taken alive and they would need divine intervention to take down my dragons. The only Dragon shot down was a lucky shot and happened 300 years ago. I know my history and while I might recreate the year of the dragon’s rage, I would not die at their hands.

Tension and overbearing rage forced me to bloom with a new kind of power that I never felt before. Something called out for me to grab my sword. But I kept my hands firm on Helios back. 

My jaw locked into a resolved grim line as I felt my heart pulsing and my blood rushing as my rage began to simmer just beneath my skin. My mind began to ramp up as I spoke in a cold commanding tone, one that echoed off the panicked air. 

“Dracarys” I roared as I watched all three of my dragons react. 

I could feel the heat in Helios pooling in his throat and chest, like water building behind a dam. Banking left Helio's wings cracked with power as a new sense of purpose bubbled in my chest. Bright golden flames ripped through the sky as screams and burning scents filled my nose. 

A mighty battle roars ripped in the air as the ground shook with the furious screeches of Tempest, snapping my head over my shoulder, my curls hit my face as I peeked through my whipping black locks to see Tempest and Selene. Blue flames dance along the sky as veins of gold shone in the light. Thick black pine needle teeth came slamming down on a man as screeches of pain and terror filled the air

His long coiling neck came darting down ripping people apart as the blue and gold flames and thick black smoke raced in the air dancing and licking against their skin as they turned black as night and the scent of puss bubbled up against their pale skin.

Selene did not stop there; she rushed forward to the massive light hidden in the tower. I knew that at one point another dragon lit the fire of the lighthouse. This time this fire destroyed it. I watched as the top of the lighthouse burst apart and splintering burning black wood flew through the sky like raindrops. 

The scent of burning mud and bricks forced me to look back to the wall, shit, and death pungent and shape attacked my senses as I gripped tighter to his spikes. 

Thick black smoke swirled around my eyes as his tails whipped at the scorpion, reducing them to splitters as his spiked tail sliced as early through the flesh of the young boys that were meaning the scorpions. The soft rattle of chains filled my ears as they went slamming on the ground reducing those that rested below the chain to blood puddles

The once-mighty walls of the High Tower began to burn up until nothing but black smoke and the burning scent of cement-filled my nose. The heavy splash of thick heavy bricks slapping against the water in sharp thunks. The wails of men and women could be heard as I looked to yanking back on Helios scales he began to descend until we were floating right over Baelor. 

His eyes were wide with doubt as his legs shook and he fought the urge to collapse to the ground. 

“This is for my grandfather. DRACARYS!!” Golden flames burst forth bathing the ground and him in flames. I watched his skin exposed as white fluid erupted straight up like a geyser. Sizzling and crackling as the flames of Helios burned away the puss as well as the tender flesh that littered his bones. 

I thought that this might be easy but then a sharp burning pain slammed in my right shoulder, the soft pops and slight sizzling of blood against flesh made me shudder. Burning pain and annoyed screeches. 

Helios let out a furious roar as I looked down to see a large brown shaft stuck out of his shoulder. His wings flapped with ease unbidden as he let out an annoyed hiss. In my need for vengeance, Helios was injured and while I might still be filled with fury, I began to reign it back so that at the very least I could think clearly. 

Power radiated in his body as I felt a fresh wave of hate slammed against my body as the hate-filled screech of Selene outrage that her brother was hurt filled my ears. I knew that I could not hold it back her or my own rage if this lasted long. But the damn holding back her rage broke and all the Reach would know her fury. 

Earth-shattering roars filled the air as bright shimmering silver flames and murderous gold sliced through the air. Thich heavy flames swallowed the tower and the castle and heavy black smoke shocked out the sky only the flames lit up the battlefield. 

The destruction is legendary and crippling, rock and brick were reduced to bubbling liquid dirt. Silver, gold, and blue flames shone in the light. But we were not close to the beginning. 

It is time for the starry sept. 

Animosity brimmed within me, stoking and bubbling in my chest like the flames of Old Valyria. The flames of Helios built in his own throat spreading out into his chest and warming his flesh as we took off through the sky. 

Darting through the air with ease as I could hear the loud bellows, Selene and Tempes, as if they were checking to make sure that Helios was okay. Though his eyes roll told them everything that they needed to know. 

I looked down to the ground where wide verdant hills stared back at me as the sight of them forced hate to fill my chest because I knew what would await me. Not a few feet from those open hills was the starry sept and my target the seven would come crashing to the ground. 

But they were prepared while I was taking on the fleet what men the Hightowers had was here at sept. Three thousand something men all with spears in their hand and a murderous frenzy on their face as well as the seven-pointed star. I knew that they were zealots ready to fight and die for their cause which I was more than happy to help with. 

As we flew over the crazed religious fanatics, Helios’s long coiling neck came darting down ripping people apart as the sparkling silver flames bathed many others while Tempest had a one-track mind the sept. 

Churning smoke raced in the air as flames danced against the ground and licked their skin until it turned black as night and the scent of puss bubbling up and out of their blackening skin filled my nose.

The scent of burning mud filled my nose as I sliced downwards as Helios landed loudly, his legs slamming hard into the ground as his wings held him up.

“WHERE IS THE HIGH SEPTON!!” I roared as if I was a dragon, 

I launched from his back without fear rolling over to my right knee as I thrust my right hand out slicing through the approaching zealots. Power began to rush over me as Selene and Tempest rushed off to burn the sept. Only this time they did not need me to tell them to avoid the scorpions they did it on instinct 

A power rushed over me as I watched 100’s of men rushing towards me, but bright dazzling golden flames bathed both me and them. I watched as their hair was set aflame and their skin melted from their bodies like soup puddling around their ankles. Shrill screamed and fear rushed over me, but I felt a dull warmth at best. 

But something in me awakened something dark and powerful as I walked out the flames, I spoke in a menacing voice that roared over the battlefield. 

“WHERE IS THE MAN THAT BETRAYED MY FAMILY!!! GIVE HIM TO ME!!!” I was not going to let him escape justice if he were not here then he would just have to die on another battlefield. 

I don't know what came over me but I felt a dragon stirring in my chest and as I thrust my left hand outwards I watched with confusion as silver and gold flames sparling and powerful came darting out of my hand. Bathing those very people that I was screaming at just a few moments ago. At least 100 men bathed in the combined flames of Selene and Helios. But how? 

Screams filled the air as Helios' leg slammed against the ground as he lurched right behind me, his tail drenched red from the blood of the people that he killed. Blood fell from the sky like rain, as shit and death bitter and pungent slammed against my sense attacking them.

I watched a heat and power wash over me like a never-ending wave still not sure what was going on but not caring to figure it out. Bright silver and gold flames shot from my left hand as flames danced along my blade. A single word fell from my lips, the same word I used to command my dragons and I watched as those very flames engulfed my sword, and the ruby pulsed and pinged with power.

The blood that had dripped from my blade was gone as black smoke sizzled as it burned away the blood. Wonder filled me fighting against my blood lust and failing to win. As I sliced with ease a sense of euphoria rushed over me as Helios barreled behind me. 

For the first time in years magic came alive on the battlefield as off in the distance I watched the starry septs burn as silver, blue, and gold flames engulfed the sept. I watched as globs of liquid marble fell from the sky as the shattering sound of glass-filled my ears. 

Power radiated in Helios’s body as I felt a fresh wave of hate slammed against my body as the hate-filled screeches of Helios filled my ears. Power flooded me as the roar of men filled my ears as I launched forward.

I brought down my flaming sword slashing down in a killing arc the religious zealots that had their eyes locked on the burning sept were the first to fall to my known magic blade. 

I watched the light fall from their eyes letting out a wet pop, as my sword cut through their skulls. Black smoke soared into the air as I looked over to see Oldtown and the starry septs destroyed but I would not stop there. Winter is coming for all the traitors and the Baratheon’s are next.


	44. The News Reaches The Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I have a long road trip to Georgia and didn't bring my laptop so I had to work on my phone and I didn't have the best surface but I'm home now and I don't have to work till three for the rest of the week so there will be plenty of chapters.

Theon POV

I felt like a failure as the soft rocking of the boat came to an end and the large port of Storm’s End came into view. Sitting on the docks were many men among them were my uncle and Lord Robert I supposed that now he was a supposed king.

Robert and my uncle looked to the sky in anticipation filling their eyes. I knew that both were still bubbling with doubt. When my uncle told them about the dragons. They did not believe him, but I backed up his story the best I could. While Robert did not believe it, I knew that at the very least he was cautious.

The smooth wood of the ship fell from my feet leaving only the hard bedrock as I made my way off the ship with King Robert and Victarion. Though they did not wait for me to say a word, their lips pulled into an angry sneer as their brows began to furrow at the sight of a panicked and defeated expression of what looked to be a Hightower man.

“What happened?” Robert's cold rustic voice echoed in the air.

Even as we spoke, I could see Stannis looming over us watching our group go up the stairs back to Storm's End, men all about the holdfast grounds started to look around, letting their eyes fall on Robert.

Taking in a deep breath I spoke in an unsure and almost nervous tone taking glances at the messenger. His eyes were wide with terror as he spoke in a shrill voice.

"My king I'm Humphrey Hightower. I am the one that brought you the Golden Company. But that is not what is wrong. Something has happened in Old Town there is a messenger." His voice was loud and shrill.

All the bannerman of the Stormlands looked before their king. A stillness settled over us as the sun lost its warmth. Do not tell me that the Targaryens made a move. There was a tension that filled the air as I noticed the young man that stood off to the side in golden armor.

I knew that he had to be the commander of the Golden company and if they managed to get the golden company then there should not be a problem. But all the same, we walked in silent confusion to the great hall.

What could they have done? What could Jon have done?

Robert POV

I sat numbly resting my elbow carefully on the throne arm of the salt rock chair.

I rested my head on the soft skin of my open palm as I watched Lord Hightower and his youngest Humphrey both look panicked to hear what the messenger had to say. I let my eyes flicker to Jon Arryn as warmth filled his eyes like he was glad to see me but there was this edge to his posture. His lips were quirked into a small smile.

I knew that his wife and his son were still in the Vale hidden safely behind thousands of men. But I am sure that they are going to be fine and we had more pressing things to worry about. Supposedly dragons are real. I will believe it when i see it.

Victarion saw the dragons firsthand and knew them to be real. Lord Bolton rested in the chair beside me with a blank look on his face. Now his son was resting in Winterfell. Watching the three stark pups and if need be, we will send them another head.

“Your Grace?” A soft and cunning voice ripped me from my thoughts as I looked over to see Little Finger a slight grin on his face as he gave me a guarded look

“I have a word from my spies something happened in Old Town that you need to be aware of.” Ominous and cold Little Finger's voice filled my ears.

“First the food situation, I have received word for my little birds all along the reach and Highgarden your grace they will not be sending support it seems that the Tyrell’s have closed their borders as well. Even though we have the allegiance of Loras that is all you have. The Targaryens have dragons once more they will bide their time and marry into the bloodline the moment that they get the chance” Little Fingers' voice echoed loudly in my ears.

I did not care we had to know that was going to happen. I was more interested in hearing what happened in Old Town. But instead, Little Finger spoke once more.

"The princess and the prince both have their own dragons hatched by the prince and the king hatched his own dragons as well as for the boys. Jon and Rhaegar seemed to be the only one to be able to hatch the dragon eggs. If they die the dragons will die with them…." His voice was cut off by the front door slamming open.

A man bearing a Hightower sigil and wearing ash cover armor with light chain mail. A messenger from Old Town. No doubt here to tell me what I have been waiting to hear about since I got here. I smiled at the thoughts of what might have happened. 

I saw and smelt the man, the stench of death and burnt flesh was running off him as he walked over to the font on the table.

His legs shook as he stumbled into the seat where I could get a better look at him, his face and whole left side of his body was covered in burns and bandages. White puss oozed from the bandages as the scent of sulfur and death clung to his body.

Fear filled his bright green eyes as he spoke in a broken voice.

“I'm no craven. I have fought in your first rebellion and you're second, but I have never seen anything like the winter prince. Old town is lost. There were only four of them but…….”

His voice trembling with terror and fear and all I could think was to roll my eyes surely this fool has to be mad he looked his wounds might fester he could be delirious.

The scent of his burning flesh filled the room making it smell like cooked meat. The young boy tossed something onto the table that had a kind of hard thunks sound. A blackhead burnt to a crisp as I looked over to the high Septon. His eyes were widening at the sight.

Next, the young boy threw a crumpled piece of marble that looked to be melted.

"That is the skull of Baelor Hightower the prince let me live to deliver this message. The fleet was demolished, he melted Hightower like a candle. Then the prince took to the ground as he slashed and hacked like a wild man. Flames erupted from his body. While he and one dragon killed all our men the other two dragons burned the Sept. This piece of marble and Lord Baelor's skull was all that was left. He let me live only to tell you…." His voice began to quiver.

Rage echoed in my chest. What is this nonsense? That boy did not shoot flames surely it was just an overreaction. But the boy continued.

"He said that Winter is coming for all of you and that his message will be written in fire and blood" His voice shook with fear.

Anger gripped me, as my whole body began to shake in silent rage, but I managed to compose myself as I tightly balled up my fist slamming into the desk.

The boy shook with terror but not of me instead it was for having to relive the battle he spoke in a weak and feeble voice.

I sunk into my seat as my eyes widened with doubt as my heart thundered in my chest not there cannot be dragons on our shores.

They were gone, they all died long ago there is no way that a northern half breed could have dragons. I could only think back to Tyrion other than the Targaryens he had the most extensive knowledge about dragons.

I took in a few deep breaths as my mind began to clear while I looked over to Lord Hightower's fear evident in his eyes.

“Don't worry they are honorable they won't kill innocent people," I spoke in such a sure tone.

But that boy looked panicked as his lips quivered.

"He killed them all. He turned Old Town and all that he loved there. He said he forgoes any honor the moment that you killed his grandfather he is coming for all of us." A shrill raspy voice echoed in my ears.

What the hell does that mean? What is a Stark without honor?

"He is the dragon wolf and he is coming for all of us." Imposing and cold his voice filled my ears.

That begs the question of where he is now. What is he doing? Is anyone safe?

"First thing's first we have three stark hostages. This boy might be ruthless but that is because a Stark is dead. He will stop at nothing to keep the rest of his family safe. Send for the girl Arya keeps her here with us and he will not burn down the keep. Keep the boys in the north to keep the lords under control." Jon Arryn's voice is astute and cold.

I looked over at him rather shocked that he would suggest such a thing. But I could see the desperation in his eyes. He was doing this so that we all stay alive. I know that he was there when the prince came riding on his dragons. I knew that he was not the kind of man that exaggerated danger.

Lord Roose nodded his head as if he agreed with Jon Arryn.

"I will send word to my bastard to send Arya" Roose spoke in a whispery voice.

Victarion let out a heavy breath as he turned to his turn cloak nephew. I knew that he knew dragons were in fact real and he still chose us. I knew why he watched his Lord lose his head and now he was not bold enough to die with his Lord.

"Theon heads back and collects the Stark girl; your bond with her might help you control her." Cool and matter of fact his voice echoed in the air.

A steady silence filled the air as I looked at the boy. I knew that he was quick to smile. But now there was no smile, only a cold look filling his stare. I knew that he was not the kind of boy that took anything seriously but at this moment a grave expression fell on his face.

"I will not fail you, your grace, uncle" With a graceful bow the boy walked out like he had a purpose.

I was not so sure as I looked over to Roose he began to raise his colorless eyes locked on the distance as he thought about what he would write to his son.

I looked at them Roose speaking in a booming voice. "Before you leave let's discuss the plan for our next attack."

The moment that I spoke he stopped, and my eyes fell to my wardens. First, I looked at Jon.

"Jon will attack the Riverlands from the west. While Victarion will attack for the east and the North from the North. While we hit them from the south. We will take River Run than the rest of the Riverlands. Once we have them the Lannister will have to make a choice. Die for the Targaryens or live for us. Tommen and Joffrey are both in the Riverlands. Joanna is in the west and Myrcella in the capitol. With the Golden Company and our collective kingdoms, we will easily outmatch them. They only have three flying dragons and only two riders; they cannot be everywhere. We will overwhelm them." My calculating voice shocked all of them. I fought for rage once and lost.

Now I take a more diplomatic approach.

"The crown will send all their forces to greet us and when they do. Humphrey, you will take the Golden Company and take the capital while their attention is locked in the Riverlands." My voice boomed in the air as all eyes were on me.

We will win this time.

Jaehaera POV

I walked into the small council's chambers in silence as I walked over to the balcony. No one has seen Jon in a few days. Tempest came back to Dany not shortly after Old Town.

He was riled up and filled with blood lust. I knew that he did not want to come back. But his bond with Dany compelled him to do so, she was pregnant, and the dragons seemed to be more protective of us because of that fact.

There was the word from Dragonstone that the children were safe and protected. Both sets of twins and Raenessa were hidden there away from the war with the mother who would give birth any day now.

I knew that the faith was going to act they had to after Jon lost it on Old Town. Now he was somewhere stalking the sky doing what I did not know. Khione and Winter were both unsettled and itching for a fight. In the North it was silent, and no one knew where the high Septon or Robert was. Though I can only assume that they were at Storm's End.

Rubbing my eyes angrily I tried to force away from the doubt and worry that mingled in my mind as I could barely think straight. I did my best not to lose my shit but each breath I took filled me with fury. I loved my time in the North and now they were being used as a weapon.

My snow-white locks fell into my face and as I shove them roughly behind my ears, I could hear the loud slapping of the large doors being flung open.

Taking in a deep breath I tried to steady my rage as I looked to Tywin. He had spread out the heirs of his family across the realm. Just in case Robert thought he could take one of them.

He strode in like he owned the place, he wore the armor as if he were really going to fight in the war but i knew he would not leave the command tent. He would wait and watch to see who would win.

The gold armor of Tywin shone as he walked into the room, a look of hate in his eyes as if this were our far. I am under no impression that he will be loyal to my family even when Myrcella marries into the family. 

I rested my hand on my rounded stomach. I hope that this was not going to be the end of me or my baby. Wherever Jon was I knew that he was ready for the next fight.

My uncle Ned was the next one to come in and even though they killed his father he still clung to the idea of honor and nobility.

I took in the appearance of my uncle, he has a long, stern face and quiet dignity that started to waiver whenever he thought of his three children that were locked away in the North held by his backstabbing Lords. He had thick curls and dark gray eyes that looked black to me.

He was the first one in the room after Tywin. I am sure that he did not want to admit that all of this is really happening.

Henry the heir would be named Warden of the Vale and soon he would have to kill the people that will serve him one of these days. So, he had a seat at the table. My father rested at the head of the table; his indigo eyes willing with a fury unknown to others. Sitting in front of him was a young dragon hatchling.

He was a pale white with sunset pink wings, horns, and spikes. His startling pink eyes locked on those that walked into the room. Monford was firm and cold as he leered at the man, we were all here to talk about.

Varys shining bald head greeted me as his obsidian eyes were locked on my father twitching fearfully to Rhaenys. Her chin was pointed outwards as wine color eyes locked on him.

Her dragon Meraxes had black claws ripping into the smooth leather of the chair. Venomous purple eyes were locked on him.

“Be seated, we have much to talk about starting with you Varys," Father spoke in a cold voice.

When he spoke, I watched the way that his dragon Solace screeched her shimmering white skin the way that her eyes locked on Varys. Ripping through whatever lies that he was keeping. I watched the way that he shifted his stare not to me but to Dany.

She had a silver shimmering gown that now had a gorgeous set of lightweight armor. The dazzling homage of Tempest flying across her chest greeted me as I watched the way that her fingers twitched as I noticed the dazzling Valyrian steel bow resting on her back.

There was a silver glow around the bow as her piercing violet eyes were alive with murderous gold and blue flames. I knew that she wanted to be out there with Jon to have his back in water every endeavor that he is taking a part of right now.

“Surely my spies told me nothing they have their own master of whisper a man by the name of Little Finger otherwise known as Lord Baelish of the Fingers. His spies have been counteracting mine. I swear on my own life that I knew nothing of what was going on.” Varys' voice was cool and taunting.

There was a dangerous look that fluttered across Dany’s face as my own heart thumped with rage including panic. We all knew that he was lying. We could see it on his face no matter what he had to say.

Father's lips pulled into a sneer as he spoke in a cold voice, “What my son did was ruthless but Old Town was in the way and made a choice to betray my family. In an ideal world, I would have hoped to fight the war without the loss of innocence, but we don't live in an ideal world where no one can be trusted.” Father's voice was cold and murderous.

Rhaenys was no better as she nodded over to Arthur as she spoke in a calculating voice.

“Other than Monford you have all been planning behind outback one way or the other. But none more so than you Varys, from now on the next person that plots, or plans will be greeted with fire and blood. This is not a democracy. My father is your king and I will be queen after him. Those that don't obey will die.” With a firm nod, we all looked to Arthur.

His hands were gripping tightly to Varys as he started to push him to the balcony were, I knew Khione was resting. She was only 6 months old and she was ready for the size of a horse. I knew that she heard the scuffle as I watched Arthur with a mute expression, but outrage burned in his eyes as he forced Varys onto the balcony.

I could feel all the Lord's jumping up in fear not sure what was going to happen to Varys but as his fat giggled and his eyes widen with utter terror. I could feel Khione stirring. Her snow-white body was glittering luminous like the dazzling older dragon that was looming over her head.

The cracking of his thunderous wings could be heard as my father began to rise from his seat with Solace flying beside him.

“Varys thought that he could wait and see, that he could handpick the next ruler of the seven kingdoms and he was wrong. I am aware that during the last rebellion more than a few lords were waiting to see what would happen. So, let me make this clear, doing nothing is the same thing as committing treason. Those that rebel and those that choose not to fight will suffer the same fate as Varys' ' Father's voice cold and calling echoed in my ears.

But my gaze was locked not on him but on the balcony, watching as Varys snapped his head up the dragons did not even need a command. I watched as flames of gold, blue, white, and icy blue melded together. His shrill screams did not last long as the fire swallowed him whole.

The scent of cooking meat forced my stomach to rumble with hunger as black smoke drifted upwards. We all watched as his skin turned to soup and his bones became black as tar.

“We are the house of the dragons and we will not be controlled by sheep any longer.” Father's voice was cold and cruel as I noticed the pink and white flames fanning in his eyes.

It is time for some fire and blood, an echoing screech filled the air and I looked up to see two more dragons both radiant and glimmering in the morning light.

Jon was riding on Selene's back and I could see a sense of urgency flashing against his eyes. What is going on? Something must have happened but what? 


	45. Where Have You Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go and tell me what you think the next chapter should be up tomorrow

Jon POV

_ Right After the Battle of Old Town _

The stench of death clung to the air as black smoke billowed high into the air threatening to block out the warm golden rays that only the sun could provide. Though at the moment I was not so sure that was true, I looked down to my hands and the buzzing warmth was gone but I knew that if I concentrated then flames would be bursting to life in my grasp.

I still could not believe that it was true, I sighed, shaking the thought out of my mind as I started to look down at the whole reason that I was here. The Hightowers, the crumpled burnt black body, started back at me. Breaking of sulfur and burning flesh I notice the head that was half burnt black and half candy red from the muscles that still reside on his skull.

Most of his body was burnt black and the once bubbling pool of skin had been burned away until nothing was left. Though the rest of his body did not matter, I hefted my blade and with a loud crunch and a final whack, I watched his head go tumbling to the right. Crumpling to the ground rolling to the side next to two things that I did not expect to see.

A sniveling boy with a half-burned face and body with puss already starting to ooze from his pores. This putrid scent flooded my nose as I looked to see his dirt-covered clothes sullied with his own piss. Eyes wide and filled with fear were locked on me as he shivered trying to run away but his legs would not work, and his fingers gripped at whatever he could.

I watched as his nimble yet burned fingers were gripping tightly to what remained of the sept. A melted piece of marble, he hefted it as if he were trying to attack me with it. I was not the least bit impressed as I felt a stirring heat at my back. I did not need to look back to see that Selene was leaning over me. Murderous silver eyes locked on the young boy that thought a broken rock would hurt me in any way.

I had to resist the urge to laugh as my hatred still drove me, but I was at the very least clear-headed then I was in the battle. I would use him to send a message to the rest of the realm. Though I could see Helios creeping out from the back of the crumpled sept.

Murderous golden eyes were locked on the young boy, his red fork tongue racing against the bottom part of his lips like he was ready to eat this young boy. With a dragon at my back and another making its way to loom over this young boy, whatever reserve of strength that he might have had fell away like they were never there ever again.

“Wait I can tell you things about their plans and forces” His voice shrill and echoed all the panic that he would not let flutter across his face.

His lips were trembling with panic, I was going to let him live so there was no point to all this begging but let us see what is going to happen. I stalked forward gripping tightly to my sword watching the way that he all but collapsed to the ground pleading and sniffling like a weakling.

“Please your grace, spare me, I will tell you about their pack with Volantis and the golden company that they have waiting in the wings. I will even tell you all that I know about the fleet of ships that are arriving from the free cities in a few days just please spare my life.” His voice quivered.

Instantly my rage began to echo deep in my chest, the east, how the hell did I not know that they would take part in this world. If we won, then dragons would be in charge once more and even half a sea away. They would stop at nothing to get rid of me and my family and that gave me even more purpose and power to handle them and all other eastern cities in my way.

“Start talking then it is my turn” My voice cold and commanding echoed loudly in my ears booming off the empty field.

_ A few days after the destruction of old town _

The air was thick with anticipation as the bright shimmering blue water stared back at me. The crashing waves seemed to ease Selene, she was still brimming with my own rage as I gripped tightly to her spikes. I knew that I should go and burn one of the other allied castles but if the information is right there is a massive fleet echoing from the east.

By now word had reached the entire realm, they would know what I did in old town and they would either bow before us if they were smart. But if they were mad with arrogance and hubris then they would try to resist. I hope that they resist. I will gladly kill them just to make a point.

I had heard murmurs that scorpions were lining the walls of our enemies' keeps. While our enemies rejoiced in the news of scorpion, I knew that this would make things a bit more difficult but only one dragon was ever shot down by one of them.

Varys had not been honest and the moment that we got back to the capital I would have to handle him. There is no way that he did not know about this. He had to be lying and I would make him regret that. I would remind all the wardens that there is a reason that they bowed to the dragons, only this time those that committed treason will die for what they have done.

But I knew that at any moment things could take a turn for the worse. Dragons are powerful but they are not weapons, and they can tell when to stop listening and unlike weapons, they can die. They cannot be struck while they sleep; they could attack them when they just land or even poison their food. Just because they cannot be killed in the air does not mean that they cannot die.

Helios glimmering scales stared back at me as I drifted into his mind looking through his piercing stare. I could see the water for 100 miles but after days of searching, I still didn't find the ship even after being here for two days.

I took in a long deep breath doing my best to calm my own heart thanks to my scattered thoughts. I have heard reports of the ships ripping apart the coast of the reach and the towns of the North and everything in-between I was not dumb enough to think that they were the Iron born or that the reports were real just spies trying to throw me off the case. 

My heart thundered in my chest as the bright blue sky loomed overhead as the warmth began to spread throughout my chest, a never-ending rage that did not seem to end.

But just the feeling of flying through the sky was more than enough to shake away all the doubt and worry that had once been filling my chest and my mind dissipated in the wind.

As the roar of the wind began to die down in the rushing bubbling water no longer made a loud splash as it hit against the chest plate of Selene. The soft thrum that fulfilled my ears as her tail splashed against the surface. Forcing ripples to form the ship. The moist air started to grow heavier as the sun grew with intensity as we flew for hours, and without incident.

But then I could see there were thousands of ships with different sails, some had hideous harpies on them, while others had shimmering blue silks or color sails of silks that told me that some of the ships were pirates others were the free cities.

My blood boiled and rushed with fury as my vision narrowed as Selene moved her head back her lean and elegant head let out a raspy screech filled with the fury of her own.

Silver and golden eyes were locked on the ships as if sensing my rage and feeding off of it, the distance between us grew shorter as I looked back to see Helios diving through the air enthused that he would unleash all kinds of destruction.

Shoes were slapping against the decks as the commander yelled out an order in a commanding voice. I knew that they were getting ready to attack but they were not going to get the chance. Even as I looked to the scorpions that were lining the ships were glimmering as the loud rattle of chains began to fill my ears.

I leaned into the lean yet muscular body of Selene; her soft sizzling scales were now burning as flames started to smoke in the back of her throat. Her cracking shimmering silver wings pushed us through the air with ease.

Helios roared as he darted left and right in a zigzag pattern like he was doing his best to avoid the scorpion bolts. There were 3,00 ships if not more and they were all heading for the crownlands. I could not let them get there.

That many ships with that many scorpions would pose a problem even for me, I could feel a new feeling flooding my chest. One that I never felt when I was on the back of my dragons. Fear. 

It was not a feeling that I liked or that I was accustomed to. I could not hear the exact words but there was purpose filling their eyes as they yelled with all their might. I was growing closer to the flagship, I had to get back to the capitol the ships would be there in a matter of days.

The screeching harpy figurehead looked alive as this dangerous look formed on the twisted gilded steel. There was this darkness that swallowed me as my mind raced with one thought: burn them all. Hate bubbled in my chest as I had sharp thunks and a whizzing filling in my ears. I snapped my head back to see an oversized arrow with a bard tip flying past me.

The thick wooden shaft soared through the air as I snapped my head back watching as 1,000 scorpion bolts came rushing at me. Panic echoed in my chest as I pulled back on the smooth silver spikes of Selene. Panic filling my chest forced my rage to quell as Helios let out a panic screech like he knew that if we were not careful, we would plunge into the water as Meraxes did so long ago.

With a furious crack, Selene and Helios ascended higher into the sky until I could not see the ship, but I knew that with her all-knowing gazes locked on them there would be no escape. There was a coldness in her silver stare as I took in a long heavy breath steadying my heart. I could hear the men screaming reload the soft rattle of chains filled my ears as I took that as my chance.

The wind roared in my ears as I darted through the air the bright blue sky faded from my sight as my eyes were locked on the black and brown docks. The loud echoing slaps of shoes filled my ears as I looked at the large crossbows. There had to be three men on each one of them panic filling their chest and their eyes, the fleet was closing in, but they would not be here before I burned them all.

It took only one word to destroy 40 ships, “Dracarys”

The word flowed from my lips like I had not had a dragon. The stoking flames in the back of her throat came bursting to life as a white ball lined with pink flames darted out. The scent of sulfur filled my nose as excitement filled my chest. Black smoke began to rise from the ball as my eyes were burning bright as the smoke was fanned by her wings.

Raining flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh rose high into the sky as the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Hate-filled their eyes as their legs shook with fear.

Helios screeched, demanding to fight, I watched as gold and silver flames slammed against the ocean splitting the water as they burst upwards. I could hear the shrill screams were swallowed up by the flames.

The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion. Selene darted through the sky like a silver streak the wind ripped at my eyes as my hair rippled down my back being ripped from the note that it was placed in.

The water exploded by the ship breaking apart as a light film of fire rested on top of the surface. People that tried to escape into the sea were greeted by flames, their echoing screeches, and the scent of burning pus-filled my nose. The aridic smell filled the air as the dying screeches of men and the burning mast stared back at me.

The hideous harpies were eaten away as the creeping gold and silver moved up the sails. Selene let out a vicious scream as the second bout of flames came marching toward the remaining ships.

But there were still thousands, a black current of scorpion bolts came rushing at me and Helios. I watched them not believing what I was seeing, I thought that dragons would mean an automatic win but that did not mean that it would be easy. Men screamed in a frenzy to fire the bolts, but I watched as the crossbows burst apart into fiery splinters as the scent of burning wood filled the air.

Water slapped beneath the dragon's wings as Selene and Helios let out a fierce roar that echoed off each other. I could see the ships lined with scorpions and while I might have destroyed a few 100 ships that were still nothing compared to the thousands that were 2,900 something ships.

All of them were resting on the bow of the ship's bright gleaming black tips stared back at me.

There was a coldness that burned in their eyes as they rushed to the scorpions all of them had this smugness in their eyes like they knew that no matter what I did that they would still when.

But even as they gripped to the large overgrown crossbows as I stared back at them, but my words fell easily from my lips.

“Dracarys” I let my voice boom as I let the words echo off the mind link that I held with the two of them.

My hear thunder with that one word, shrieks of pain filled my ears as I gripped tightly to Selene’s spikes as her smooth silver body warmed below my grasp. I watched the ships come alive with silver and golden flames as Helios circled around the ships.

Dodging and weaving as a few managed to get some shots off before the flames swallowed them whole. Flames darted through the sky as Selene's body burned with fury and silver sparking flames shot from her mouth. I watched as people screaming in utter agony, as we lit up the sky. Red and gold flames burned the wood black as ships capsized and bent in half.

The familiar scent of burning flesh filled the air as screams blood-curdling and bone-chilling filled with pain erupted into the air. But even as the fleet began to burn, I knew that it was too late. I watched as volleys of bolts slammed against the sky. Wheezing and popping as they kept coming even after I had burned their ships.

I could see men in all assortments of armor running through the docks. Short swords were drawn, and blood lust filled their eyes as they ran through the docks. I pulled back on Selene’s spike forcing her to float in mid-air.

Wings beat against the sky as the flames began to die down along with the screams of agony, Selene and Helios banked right to dodge a volley of arrows that rested before us. The loud rattling of chains filled my ears as I heard and saw the scorpions starting to reflow. Selene and Helios dodge and bucked doing aerial flips as the wind rushed through my ears as 100s of scorpion bolts came crashing down on us.

A thick mighty roar filled the air as Helios and Selene flew through the air with flapping cracks of their wings filling my ears, as she darted into the air while the churning waves loomed before us as I looked at the large war galleys that sat below me in the bay.

Taking one look to them the loud roars and panic screeches filled the air. Boots slapped against the deck desperately trying to drown out the sound of cracking dragon wings

I could see them getting ready to launch more scorpions, their eyes filled with terror as they looked ready to kill us. Pulling back hard on Selene spikes she floated in mid-air I could feel her fire soaking in her chest as I spoke.

Thick heavy streams of golden and silver flames bathed the flames as thick black smoke billowed from her nose as sulfur filled the air. The scent of burning flesh once more filled my nose as I looked to the warships painted various colors.

Heavy black smoke and the scent of burning wood a sharp pungent flesh mixed in the air as the sun was blocked out.

The sharp thunks of scorpions began to fill my ears as I looked over to the ships. Some were burning but most looked to be unfazed as a volley of scorpion’s arrows stared back at me. I could barely keep track of the numbers. They were blocking the sun as shadows rushed over us. I knew that I was going to be down even if one of them hit me. 

In a last-ditch attempt to escape the dangerous arrows I dived deep into the water; the cool sensation washed over me. A total shock to my system as I watched the arrows flying over me.

Overshooting their marks as I looked at Helios, his glimmering golden body lit up the dark. I knew that there was no way that we could destroy this many people and ships.

I spoke over my mind link as my lungs burned for air, but I knew that I had to submerge for as long as possible.

“ _ Stay underwater for now once we are out of the ship's line of sight head straight home. _ ” My voice echoed in my mind and fluttered. It was time that I got back home. I could not win this war on my own. 

_ After Varys was just killed. _

When I came bursting into the room, I could see the way that there was panic filling their eyes as they looked at me. Though I notice that the only ones that had panicked looks in their eyes were the council members. I notice my father a leering at the smoking remains of what looked to have been a large man.

Khione was resting on the balcony. She was getting large and fast, it made me think that it was not the north that made them grow so large but their riders. Could they be feeding off the magic in our blood? Confusion and doubt-filled me as I noticed Tempest. His massive blue and gold body was starting to glow in the afternoon light though I could see the blood that was lingering on his lips.

He descended as I noticed both my wives pregnant and outrage as their eyes locked on me. Dany was the first one to start with me as I dropped onto the balcony from Selene’s back.

“Where do you think you have been? What gives you the right to take Tempest to battle and leave me here all alone.” Her voice was shrill in rage.

There was a murderous sneer pulling at her lips; she seemed angrier that I did not take her with me rather than putting myself in danger. Jae was no better there was a sneer on her lips as her snow-white curls were pulled back into a warrior’s braid. Her smoke-gray eyes were locked on me as she jabbed her finger angrily at my chest the same way that Dany did.

“Really what were you thinking disappearing for 5 days and not telling anyone, you have some damn nerve and don't think that we didn't hear about you sending that head to Storm's end. Where were you? Burning that hell whole to the ground the same way that you did Old Town.” Jae questioned me harshly.

Even as she spoke, I noticed the eyes on me, Aegon, Rhaenys, and father were all staring at me waiting for me to answer the question of my angry wives. I instead turned my attention to the crumpled pile bones that could only be Varys. He was the only one missing and much like me, father must have noticed that something was not right about him and his little birds.

Though at any moment I knew that there would be a fleet upon us, and we did not have time to deal with this. The worms and liars could wait a few more days, now there was an eastern army coming for us and that made me think. If the Volantis army was coming here, then where was the rest of the army?

“We don't have much time to speak but from what I have learned from the only survivor of the old town. He told me that all of Volantis, the old blood to the lords and peasants, do not want us to succeed and the members of the old blood want the dragons for their own. They are going to kill us and take the dragons or at the very least that was the plan. He told me of a small fleet of ships that were coming to the west to help Robert. But he was wrong. A fleet of 3,000 greeted me, a massive fleet collected and bought from all the eastern cities under the control of the city Volantis. They are on their way here. They will be here to attack the crownlands in a day or two at the moment. We do not know which island they are attacking, only that they are heading in this direction. We must be ready, but it begs the question. If we are here, then where are they?” My questioning voice echoed loudly in the chambers.

Where the hell was Robert Baratheon? If not for the fleet closing in on my family then I would have burned down Storm's End and the Iron Islands after them.


	46. Please Hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Arya POV

Darkness closed in around me, the scent of mold plugged up my nose, but I was so used to it that I did not even find it all that bothersome. We had been locked away in the cell for who knows how long. The days were starting to blend. I only knew that it was a night with Nymeria, and the boys began to howl.

I noticed Bran in the cell right across from mine, he leaned against thick icy all, his deep blue eyes glimmered in the darkness. His tousled auburn curls were ratty and brown from the filth and muck of the ice cells. The loud thunderous clapping of boots and the roar of dragons filled my ears. My body ached and my mind rushed hoping that soon Jon would be here to save us.

Taking in a deep heavy breath the stink wafted into my nose as the shit from a bucket filled my nose as I looked over to see Rickon he was hunched over in the cell next to Bran when he was not crying he was shitting in that bucket I was over him and Bran both were winning and crying instead of doing something.

The cold seeped deep into my bones, a thin fur blanket did nothing to keep me warm. That too had ice along the frayed edges. My body numb I could not feel anything but pain.

My shivering body convulsed with freezing pain it has been so long since the last meal that I feel like they have forgotten us down here. I knew that they needed us alive but that did not mean that they needed us all in one piece.

I felt heavy and my lids were slow to fall, exhaustion and starvation threatened to take me at any moment. Then there was a flash of light, golden and warm. As I turned to my right, I could see a large hard man. His cold brown eyes stared at me with hate and venom.

I knew him well and he worked for the Iron Islanders that stayed here along with the Northern that revolted against us though I suppose it was better than dying.

"Stand up Lord Theon wants to see you" Cold and hard his voice lashed at me my mind so cold and numb that for a moment I could not understand the words spilling from his mouth.

Then the words of Jon came crashing back onto me.

“Never trust a Kraken they are just as much southerners as the rest” 

At the time when he said those words, I thought that he was crazy and petty since Theon was not the nicest to him but the moment that he had a chance to escape death he took it. Leaving for the North with the others now he is here.

What would he want now?

It had to be at least three months; it took three weeks to get from the North to the South, and back again. It had been a while since he left so three months seem about right.

How long would we be locked up here?

When were they coming for us?

Indecision is eating away at me as my mind rushed it felt like I was losing my shit

Hope fluttered in my chest, maybe just maybe he was going to change sides once more, maybe all of this was an act that he put on until he could get to father and Rob. At least that was what I hoped for as I stumbled to my feet.

But I knew the truth; he sided with the Stags and he did not plan on changing sides any time soon.

The golden light blinded me making it impossible to see as I stumbled onto numb feet. The soft clinking of my chains told me that I am moving but my body was so tense and cold that I felt like I had been standing still.

The walk is long and tortuous as the cold on my bones started to fast away the pain of my two black toes came crashing down on me. The pain almost forced me to crumple as I limped the rest of the way to the great hall.

When I got there, fires blazed, and the room was lit up with excitement that stopped the moment I walked in. I noticed at the head of the table was a strange lager boy that I had never seen before, but from what he was wearing I knew that he at the very least had to be a Bolton man. A sneer pulled at my lips as I leered at the boy.

He is an ugly young man, even though he was dressed finely. He is big-boned, and slope-shouldered, with a fleshiness. His gross looking skin is pink and blotchy, his nose broad, his hair long and dark and dry.

Although his mouth is small, his lips are wide and meaty, wormy looking, and he smiles a wet-lipped smile. His distinctive eyes reminded me of Roose's - one of the first of the lords to desert my father. 

This boy’s eyes were small, close-set, and oddly pale, like two chips of dirty ice. This boy was wearing a black leather jerkin over a pink velvet doublet slashed with dark red satin, along with black boots, belt, and scabbard. While my eyes were locked on him, I noticed that he was moving to the right of him.

I moved my lips to speak but stopped when I noticed the movement was a personal one that I had hoped that I would never see again Theon. Theon is a lean, dark, handsome youth who seems to find everything amusing but today he was not smiling. His gaze was dark and dangerous, something happened, something that made them need me.

He is known for his confidence but now he looked unsure, he was known for his cocky smile but now there was a sneer pulling at his lips as he spoke in a booming commanding tone.

“We are going south, Stark girl, you are now going to be an honored guest of Storm's end. Your brother Rickon will be going to the Vale!” Even as he spoke, I watched men move to follow his order.

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked over to see Rickon, his eyes wide with terror as he struggled to stand. We would both start out on the same ship but that does not mean that we would stay that way. It made me wonder why we are moving unless Jon started to burn down keeps, but which one?

I looked back to Theon. I could see the urgency in his eyes like he could not wait for me to approve his request. Nodding firmly to his men I felt firm strong hands gripping tightly to my arms forcing me forward as I fought against their grip. Rickon on the other hand let them drag him across the ground.

Jon, what did you do?

* * *

When I got to Storm's End, I noticed how empty it looked even from here, it was strange even from the distance shot it looked empty. Storm's End is surrounded by a massive outer curtain wall, one hundred feet high and forty feet thick on its thinnest side and nearly eighty feet thick on its seaward side. But I did not see anyone walking along its top or its base.

It is composed of a double course of pale grey stone with an inner core of sand and rubble. The wall is smooth and curving, the stones so well placed and so perfectly together that the wind can find no purchase. Even still no wall is so perfect that you would not man it in times of war.

On the seaward side, there is one hundred fifty-foot drop below the wall into the sea. There is no safe anchorage by the castle, but I did see a few fishing boats crossing the water as they went to work. Throwing nets into the water and having pride glowing in their eyes as they got a good haul. The curtain wall protects the castle's kitchens, stables, and yard and there were a few people there as well.

I could see a few children that must have been stable hands running around, among them was a 16-year-old boy. He leered at the children that were running around like they did not have a care in the world. He had raven black hair and deep cobalt blue eyes that remind me of the fat king and his brothers. A sneer pulled at my lips as I watched him bring a black anvil down with all his might. The sharp ping and sizzle filled my ears as I leered as I looked over to Theon, he gripped tighter to my arm forcing me forward.

I turned my attention to the rest of Storm's End; it had only one tower, a colossal drum tower crowned with formidable battlements, making it look like a huge, spiked fist thrusting towards the sky from afar. This time I noticed that there were more people there but still this looked like a skeleton crew.

The main hall of the castle is called the Round Hall and there were a few more people here. Among them are a few battle-hardened men but they had a golden Kraken embroidered on their chest meaning that they were not Stag men. 

The men, where are they? I looked over to Theon, his cold blue eyes were locked on me as he sneered

“Take the prisoner to a cell befitting a lady born of her station.” Even as he spoke, I could feel people at my back.

As they forced me up the steps, I could hear the whisper of men as the door shut, and what they said forced a smile to spread across my face.

“I hear that the little girl is here to keep the Targaryens from burning this place to the ground.” The first voice was disembodied and cold.

But it was the second voice that chilled me to the bone.

“Yeah, but they have at least 2,000 ships coming for Dragonstone, the youngest of the Targaryens are always sent there in times of war. The easterners are going to steal the hatchling and kill the children. They will have to make a choice, fight in the crownlands, or fight in the Riverlands, but what they do not know is that there is a third assault from the Golden company coming straight for the capital. But they cannot do it all. I am sure by now they are there, and the ships will be upon Dragonstone by dawn. Either way, they are about to lose a kingdom.” The smugness in his voice that stilled my beating heart.

Jon hurry there are closing in on you and you do not even know it.


	47. We Are Under Attack

Daenerys POV

I watched the way that the sky turned a burnt orange as I walked about the room. I could see the way that the sun lowered quickly. My heart thundered in my chest as I looked over to my shoulder as the soft squeak of the hinges of my old room echoed in my ears. As I looked over my shoulder I watched as grey eyes locked on me.

Jaehaera had a weak smile on her face as she looked off in the distance as if she could see the fleet of ships moving across the horizon. For a while, the only thing that she could think about were those ships. There was a darkness that fluttered across her face as she spoke in a cool voice.

“The moment that this fleet is handled I'm heading North; we can't let them keep a major stronghold that could otherwise help us. Not to mention that my family is being held, hostage. I am doing well here. I'm a warrior first, and now that is what we need.” Her voice was cold and as a result, I knew that there was nothing I could say to change her mind.

“Your pregnancy going to war is the last thing that you should be doing” Jon’s voice was cold forcing us both to turn back.

The sight of his lean body burning with power and held with a beast like swagger forced my heart to still as I felt like I am about to be gobbled up by the big bad wolf. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I turned back to look at the city that laid before me.

Jae, on the other hand, didn't think that he was so great as she sneered at him, “Being pregnant does not define me or stop me. I still have five more moons before I give birth meaning I have five more moons to do as I please. Khione, Winter, and 20,000 gold cloaks will go with me and I am sure that as I make my way through the Riverlands that I will pick up more men. Uncle Ned is coming with Rob too. Winter and Khione will keep me safe. There is nothing for you to worry about '' Jae folded her arms over her chest as she spoke.

I sighed heavily as I felt the tension that began to rise in the air as I shook my head heavily this was how it always started between the two of them.

Jon threw his hands up angrily as he spoke in a cold voice, “Then leave it to them, why do you have to go?! All it takes is one hit to the stomach or if you get captured. Then they will have my wife and my cousins, how does that help anyone.” Jon roared with fury as I did my best to ignore them both.

Instead, I looked down at the city to see that there were men and women alike running about the city street panic in their eyes as the slapping of military boots echoed in my ears as golden cloaks glittering in the golden light. Most of our men were off on Dragonstone.

Jon entered the mind of a few ravens and found that they were making a beeline for dragon stone. In the morning we would head there, the others would be forced to stare here, they did not have dragons to fly them to the island and by the time that they got there, the battle would be over.

Though Rhaegar left so that he could be with Elia and protect her and the children who know if he got there though.

“Oh, and I should sit at home while you and Dany ride dragons and kill people. Don't treat me any less than her!!” Righteous fury bloomed in her face as she leered at me as if I did something.

I could see the icy blue and snow-white flames that were fanned in her smoke gray stare. Jon let out a heavy breath like that should have been obvious on why I was fighting, and she was not. Though from the look on Jon's face I knew that he did not want to mention the reason, but he was not going to say it either.

“Simply put, your dragons are your difference, Khione is growing fast and within a year or two, you will be able to ride her. But you cannot now, and you use daggers which meansclose-quarterss fighting to mean that if they hit you in the stomach there is no way to avoid it. Dany will not be on the battlefield she will be flying above it and while I would prefer her to stay home as well. At least this way I know that she will be in no true danger” Jon's voice was smooth as he did his best so that he didn't sound like he was patronizing her.

But I knew that it was not working when Jae snarled and Winter rose from her spot at the head of the bed, bright red eyes flashing with power as she leered at me and jabbed her finger angrily at my face as she argued with Jon. I wish the two of them would learn to leave me out of this.

“Oh, so instead it is safer to be shot down by scorpion bolts!! You couldn't avoid them, and you have been riding dragons since you were 8.” Jae spoke and I could see the way that Jon was swaying under her words.

I knew more than anything he was tired of his argument, instead he rolled his eyes as he shifted to look at me. Not once worried about the wolf that was at his back growling and snarling.

“Fine you want to go then go but you will not fight, control the battlefield from afar. Val and Tormund can help you out, I will send a raven to the mountains they will hit from the North and you form the south. But I mean this Jaehaera do not, and I mean this does not take an active part in this battle besides orders and series plans do you hear me?” Jon's voice boomed with command and control. I knew that this was not a request but an order.

His long strides were long and tense. I knew that if Jae tried to deny him this then he would lose utter control and the two of them would be in a Valyrian screaming match.

Jaehaera must have sensed the same thing as me as she spoke in a rather reluctant voice.

“Very well Jon” Her voice was cool and ominous

I knew that she was not going to listen to him, the moment that she can go into a battle she would.

I shook my head heavily and before I knew it his hand was wrapped against my waist and the other on Jae as if he was trying to make us forget about the war if only for a few moments.

His body burned into my own as his lips left trailing kiss against my flaming against my neck and collarbone. His tongue darting in and out leaving a trail of fire that drove me mad. Then his heat was gone, and his lips were on Jaehaera.

Guess I can allow myself to have a few hours that were not consumed by war.

Aegon POV

The loud ringing of bells shook me from my sleep there were panic steps filling my ears as I looked over to Rhaenys. Her naked form stared back at me. A light sheen of sweat glistened against her skin as she gave me a loving tired smile. Her stomach was beginning to round out; she was only about a month pregnant, but she already had a glowing aura about her.

I knew that she was not too happy about it because it meant that she would have to sit out of this war. I knew that she fought better with a spear then most of the men at Sunspear.

But she was thrilled that soon she would have a prince or princess around the same age as Dany and Jae. I am sure that she hoped that our child would marry one of theirs. She thinks that they will be able to conquer the east and if that happens then we would have control over both the Seven kingdoms and the eastern kingdoms.

Though the ringing of the bells ripped us both out of our deep sleep.

As her lids began to open I could all the warmth that had once flooded her body quickly fell away leaving this tense hate and dread washing over her. I knew that she did not want this battle because it meant that our family on Dragonstone was in danger. But at the same time, she was ready for this war to be started and done with.

They cast the first stone when they took the North and sent us the head of Lord Rickon. Jon cast the second when he burned Old Town until there was nothing but ash. The Targaryens would finish this war. We were all aware that we could not only count on Jon and his dragons to win this war. We would have to fight as well. 

I took in a heavy breath just to listen to the loud roar of bells as they warned me, the sight of her though helped to put me at ease but pain ate away at my chest. We would have to stay here while Jon and Dany went off to war, I knew that my father had Blackfyre and would be ready to take on the people that thought they could come after us from a whole landmass away.

Though it was only for a moment the door slammed open as I tried to rip the cool silk sheets against my wife's body, I watched Viserys walk into the room. There was manic energy flooding his lilac eyes, as he spoke, he did so with a sense of overwhelming anger.

“The ships will reach the island in a few hours, Dany and Jon are already on their way. But there are men marching there way here, from what Jaehaera has seen through the ravens. A small force is going to attack us while we are at Dragonstone and we just got word from River Run. It was from a few days ago the raven only just reached us. Robert is attacking them from the south, the Vale from the west, and the North from the North, and the Iron Islands from the east. They are making their way through the Riverlands laying small castles and towns to waste. It's a three-pronged attack, the biggest threat is Dragonstone, but the golden company is on their way here now with a Hightower leading the charge.” His voice commanding and cold but shrill with panic.

There were three battles underway and we did not know which one to take on first.

“Summon the council, ring the bells for a coming invasion shore up defense we were so busy looking for the fleet that we missed the other signs. They will be on us in a few hours. Have tar and pitch brought up to the walls, have the archers ready, the golden company is known for their elephants if they get close to the mud gate or any of the gates it will be over and they will be flooding the streets. Also, have the maester send word to Dragonstone the moment that their battle is over and split the forces between here and the Riverlands we are under siege.” Rhaenys voice boomed with power.

She jumped from the bed rushing to get dressed in lightweight boiled leather armor. Gripping tightly to her spear as she forgot all about the pregnancy. This battle was getting real.


	48. Battle Of Dragonstone

Daenerys POV

I looked to see Dragonstone looming in the distance, joy-filled screeches of Tempest filled my ears, sure I am sure that he would be glad that we were about to go to war. As we got closer, I could see the rolling green hills and I could sense the magic that rolled off the land, I could see fisherman hiding in the shadow of Dragonstone staring at me in awe.

People always told me that this was a grim place to be, Dragonstone was built by Valyrian and maybe that was why I did not think that it was so dark and dank. Dragon architecture can be found throughout the castle, such as small dragons framing gates and dragon claws holding torches. A pair of great wings cover the armory and smithy, and dragon tails form archways and staircases.

The citadel of Dragonstone is wrought all-black stone but now it was all but gone the moment that the faith declared war Rhaegar had the gates removed.

I noticed the door that looked like stone dragons, there were merlons, gargoyles, and grotesques serving as brooding crenellations along the three curtain walls. Designs include basilisks, cockatrices, demons, griffins, hellhounds, manticores, minotaur’s, wyverns, and other creatures. Statues in the shape of dragons can be found all over the castle.

But it was the man that was standing on the balcony, my brother. His eyes were dark and closed off. Solace was flying over his head in nervous circles, his indigo eyes locked on the distance the fleet would be here in a matter of moments and an hour. There was a darkness to his stare that told me he was thinking about something unpleasant.

“Father?” Jon’s voice was shocked.

I am sure that he expected him to be hiding away with the children instead he was wearing shining Valyrian armor painted black with a red dragon printed on the middle dressed up in rubies.

The sound of dragons' wings echoed loudly in my ears. The gleaming golden and silver eyes were locked on the men that were resting on the balcony. His own shocked gaze greeted us as he looked from Jon to me. The warmth of Tempest, the heat of his power coursing through me was like nothing that I had ever felt.

Today I would ride a dragon into battle for the first time, the thought alone forced me to grow giddy. I knew that it was wrong to be excited to burn people in battle but there was a certain feeling of euphoria that you get from riding a dragon through a war-torn battlefield. Though now looking at Rhaegar I am not sure he had that same giddy feeling.

“I heard that you two were on their way here, the fleet will be here in an hour, the men are on their way to the beach” Rhaegar’s voice was cold and stoic.

He looked casually over his shoulder like he was looking back at something, and then I heard the shrill scream of a woman. Agonized wails filled my ears, I knew who it was Elia. 

She was pregnant shortly before Jon came back to the capital, so it was about time that she entered the birthing bed. To have to give birth on a day that would be filled with death and destruction.

I felt a great sense of pity flooded me as my left hand moved without me knowing, leaving the sharpened spikes of Tempest back to my rounded stomach. Thinking about my own child that would be on the way sooner than I would have thought.

“Alright we will try to slow down as many ships as we can, but it might not be enough,” Jon spoke in a stoic voice of his own.

When I turned to look at him there was this grief-filled look in his eyes, like he blamed himself for all of this. But how could he have known about this fleet and if he did not go to destroy Old Town then we would have never known about his fleet, to begin with.

He should be happy if not for him who knows what might have happened.

I looked down at the white sandy beaches that would soon be soaked in blood.

That thought did dampen my excitement just a bit, but the only thing that I was thinking about now was putting an end to this war so that I could head east and start my new life with my husband and sister's wife.

“Very well I'm going to join the men on the beach the moment that I can” Rhaegar spoke in a blank voice.

Even as he spoke, I could hear a war horn.

The loud billowing voice echoed so loudly in my ears that I thought they were going to burst. As I circled the island, I watched Jon on the back of Helios the same dragon he used to burn down Oldtown. But now there are two riders which means that we could be more accurate with our blast. 

There were scorpions lining the ships and the walls, they had a short time to prepare but with the money and power of Old Volantis behind them. But if they send all their resources here then they would be vulnerable in the future they had to know that. Which made me think that they might abandon their pursuit of us if it means keeping their forces intact for a later battle.

I could see a massive force of thousands of men resting in the verdant green valley that led to the keep of Dragonstone. They were dressed in red and black armor. While on the shore a strong firm line of men with shields blocked the ascending staircase.

I looked one to the flagship to see a brown-skinned man that had a spiked helm resting over his head. I knew that he had to be unsullied, but I did not see many of them.

They had to be the former household guards in Volantis and Pentos, I am sure that Astapor unlike all the other cities kept their power hidden away in the east. I am sure that they knew that it was only a matter of time. Unlike Volantis and some of the other free cities that thought they could truly win this war. It might take some time, but we would win this war just like the others.

His eyes were cold and closed off as he looked at the ships that were littering the bay. Even with the severe weather, there were still about 2,500 ships left more than overpowering even for us. Their deck hands were running to the scorpions with utter terror shining in their eyes.

There were starling black chains that rattle as they began to turn the wheel. I knew that if those massive bolts slammed into the ships sooner or later the ships could sink. Gripping tighter to the hot sizzling spikes I knew that there was no way that I was going to let that happen.

I dived through the sky; the starling blue water greeted me like the ships spread out from the beach to the ports.

“Dany be careful once they start firing all at once it will be a current of darkness and death that can't be avoided easily” Jon’s voice was cold.

I knew that he was worried, his eyes were locked on the ships as a silver streak greeted me. Selene’s silver eyes were filled with fury as something in her snapped like she knew that those ships meant her rider harm.

Though if we did not get rid of even some of the ships then the lands would be overrun. I moved my lips to speak but Tempest knew exactly what I wanted. I felt his fire building in the back of his throat. Selene and Helios as if feeding off the rage and desperation that hung in the air let out fierce roars that force the tides to grow and rage against the ship hull.

I watched the flimsy ships struggle to get the bolts ready, but they were not going to move fast enough. But they never got the chance; a rapid burst of fire erupted from the maws of the three dragons. 

Bright sparkling gold, cold silver flames, and bright azure flames veined with that same sparking gold. All three streams forced the water hidden beneath the hull of the ships to explode upwards.

The chorus of cracking masts and the screaming of dying men filled my ears, as smoke wafted upwards blocking out the sun that was slowly creeping against the sky. Excitement bubbled in my chest as I watched the ships burn the scent of baking skin and the sharp sizzle and pop of puss-filled my ears as I looked over to Jon.

He was darting through the air not staying in one place as he dodged bolt after bolt, tucking into Helios' body to avoid the blows that would otherwise kill him or knock him off the back of his dragon.

I watched the ships swallowed by the flames. All the while as I looked over to the ships, I noticed that the rest of the fleet was beginning to dock. The men that stood firmly on the beach wearing stone-cold masks and ready to kill them at a moment's notice. 

But even then, I knew that it would be a lot for them to handle though standing on that very beach was my brother. Solace hovering over him as pale white wings were ready to battle even though the hatchling was only 2 months old.

I was so absorbed in that sight that I had forgotten the ships that were swirling around me. A felt my breath catch in my throat as Tempest plummeted through the air doing his best to avoid the bolts while I was preoccupied.

“Dany pay attention!!” Jon roared.

Even as I looked at him, I could see him, swirling with a golden as he did a downward spiral, until he was right over the water. At that point, Helios' wings spread so that he caught the wind hovering just over the surface of the water. 

Selene was climbing higher into the air. Watching the thick white clouds whip apart from the power of her wings.

“Go help the men we can hold off the fleet for now,” Jon spoke in a cold voice.

I watched as he outstretched his hand spiraling gold and silver flames blooms in his palm darting out bathing the sails in flames as Helios focused on keeping them from dying.

I might have argued if not for the fact that I could see ships creeping along the outer edge of the island as men landed on the cove on the opposite side of the battlefield. I knew that if they attacked them from the rear they would overwhelm Rhaegar from two sides.

“Alright be careful Jon!!” I shook my head heavily as I looked to the verdant valley's flooding with men.

Yanking hard to the right I took off to the verdant valley that was littered with men running in full armor resting ready the shield held up showing off different sigils. I felt fury and venom bubbling in the back of my throat. Flames begin to build in my chest, forcing Tempest's skin to sizzle with renewed power and fury.

I could feel his bubbling blood as it rushed throughout his body and running straight into me, I gripped tightly to his spikes as the wind grew hot as the ground started to take up the place of the water.

"Dracarys!" I spoke in a booming voice.

Even as I said the words, I watched the raging inferno of flames bursting forth blue and gold flames slammed into the ground forcing the bright green grass and soil split apart.

The ground began to bubble as the once bright green grass turned black as night. The wails of pain filled my ears as I felt the sharp pops and whizzing of scorpions flying forced me to dodge.

The roar of wind filled my ears as I looked over to the ground to see a long line of scorpions all of them rushing at me. Pulling back hard on the spikes I rose higher into the air. The cool moisture of the clouds swirled around my skin as I rose higher. 

Even at this vantage point, I could see them men bursting from the ships on the shore as well as the men making their way onto the shore, and even Jon who was ripping apart the fleet the best that he could.

Tempest let out a murderous screech, I could smell the sulfur as a wave of heat rippled over the battlefield, blue and gold flames darted through the air as he dived back through the air fury filling his azure eyes that were flaked with gold. Jerking right then left on his spikes I watched as three-prong tip bolts pass right by my face.

This time when he whipped his head back a barrage of flames was rushed forward breaking apart the line of scorpions. 

The sounds of anguish and pain filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh and hair filled my nose, black smoke billowed into the sky blocking out the light and warmth. My heart boomed with power and excitement as I listened to the music that only war can make.

I could hear men screaming begging for water, their voices shrill and panic but I could not bring myself to feel pity for them. Tempest simply roared loudly over their crying and begging. He slammed onto the ground, the scorpion's splinter under the power of his massive hind legs.

His tail ripped through the tender flesh of people as bright his jaws slammed down on men that thought they could outrun the power of a dragon. 

Tempest's massive black teeth slammed into the bodies of the young and old men alike. Bursting apart like sacks of blood and meat, exploding upwards and raining down blood on those that stood nearby.

Taking one last look at the beach I noticed that men were slamming into the shields of the men on the beach, but I knew that they would not be able to get through. 

As I turned my attention to Jon I looked on with intrigue and excitement watching his beauty and power bloom in the heat of the moment.

Jon POV

I turned my attention to the choppy blue water that stared back at me there if I felt like there was no end to the ships that were flooding the water. I could hear the rattle of chains as the scorpion bolts were getting ready to fly.

Anxiety pounded in my chest. I knew that there was no way that I could beat them all but still I could hold them off until the land forces were destroyed. They might lose the will to fight if they see their men destroyed.

I was inches from the next ship that was just a few inches below me, I was getting ready to set the ship aflame when the bolt flew. I pulled back hard on Helios spikes. 

He let out a furious roar as his long coiling neck whipped back as the bolt hit his arm, a sharp sizzle filled the air as he let out a furious screech.

Helios let out an outraged roar as his smoldering golden orbs were locked on the same ship that just attacked us. I knew that my own eyes turned murderous and bloomed with power as his maw snapped open and dazzling golden flames burst to life on his lips, his wings slapped so hard the water slapped against the hull of the ship rising with each passing moment.

As his wing slapped against the air, they fanned the flames that had just burst to life, Selene darted through the air bathing the ships in flames as the ocean shook with the rage of dragons.

The sight of their flames bathing the ship that tried to kill them forced a smile to pull at my lips. With a furious roar that shook the very ocean that loomed before me, he took off high into the sky.

Outrage burned in my chest which only helped their fire to grow even hotter until the scent of smoking wood and burning skin was all that I smelled. They began to burn the ships with such a destructive force that even I felt bad for them. Panic cries of men filled my air, but their wails were drowned out by the roars of Helios and Selene.

The bolts kept coming, Helios banked right and left wind-whipped as he began to bathe the ships with fire I watched him gaze renewed fury and flames, as Helios circled the bay burning ships, men screamed in a frenzy of fire, with each mighty roar and volley of flames I felt our victory inching just a bit closer.

Then as if sensing my joy, a volley of scorpion bolts darted through the air blocking the sun. I knew the only way was up but if we kept running then the fleet would never be taken out. I jumped from the back of Helios screaming one order over the mental link.

“Ascend” It was all that I said but they followed the over.

Even as I felt them fighting against our bond knowing that they would have saved me even if it meant their lives. The wind roared in my ears as I cleared my mind and thought of one thing the fire that flowed in my veins. It took a great deal of concentration and it would take even longer to bend fire to my will but now I just needed it to work.

I soared past the bolts as they were aimed high towards the dragons, not to me. I could hear the laughter of men like they thought that I went crazy, but they were the ones that we're doomed.

Even as gold and silver flames were swallowing the ocean, I knew that this battle would be fought to a draw, not a clean sweep of victory. Some ships would escape but that was fine if we got out of this battle alive and with all our dragons intact.

I placed both of my hands behind my back, I felt my flames burst to life. Launching me forward as a wave of power white-hot and intense washed over me. 

My whole body was filled with a humming warmth as I felt fire forming in my feet when I looked down spiraling gold and silver flames burst to life from my feet.

Ripping away my boots but allowing me to vault through the air with the illusion of control.

Black smoke swallowed the sky blocking out the light but there is no way that they did not see me, the sight of me flying through the sky with bright gold and silver flames arching through the air. The wind slammed against my face as I flew.

My flame streaked against the air as I made my way closer to the ship. I felt a sickening sense of joy as the stares of Selene and Helios burned into my back in the sky burning the ships when I looked just over the head of the flagship. 

Reversing the flow of my flames to the back of my arms, I slammed hard into the deck. Golden and silver flames bursting from my feet bathing the wood of the ship forcing the flames to shoot straight down.

As I looked around the dock of the ship, I took a few steps along the deck, I looked down to the hole that I just created to see flames sparking against the wood.

I sly smile began to pull at my lips as I noticed men running about the ship, flames began to ease upwards during the slave that forced the ship forward.

A few men in armor stared back at me, the power coursing through my blood as fireballs formed on either one of hands. White-hot power rushed over me as I looked at the men looking before me. A felt all that rage that I had been trying to keep under control unlocking as I bathed the entire ship in my flames before vaulting off onto the next one.

A devious smile pulled at my lips as I thrust both my arms outwards watching the bright flames bathe the men that loomed before me. I watched the sparking flames encompass the men eating away at the fine sails. I might have destroyed 20 or 30 ships by myself when they started to turn back.

I knew the dragons wanted to go after them but now we needed to focus on the land battle. When I turned back, I could see my father fighting them off with Solace flapping around them. He did not look like he needed help, but I am sure that would not last. 

Rhaegar POV

The sand was shifting beneath my feet as the cool waves lapped at the back of my feet even though we were the ones that were posted on the beach. Eastern men of various shades and shapes were running towers on the beach while others held us in place.

Men were standing in front of my firm with cold looks in their eyes, but I knew that the younger members were quaking in their boots. I could even see some of them shifting their gaze to the sky and they were not the only ones. They paid my little dragon no mind.   
So, it was easy for Solace to reign down the white and soft pink fire from above. Bathing one or two people in flames before taking off high into the air before diving back down once more.

I noticed Tempest and Dany flying with ease, his clapping wings slammed hard against the sky. The fury that flooded his roar matched that of Solace and the other dragons. Though my mind rushed back to my children and their dragons, to the dragons that the east wants to steal. To my wives, they want to slaughter and the people they want to enslave. I would end them all.

Taking in a long heavy breath I dug my heels deep into the sand and launched myself forward. Slashing downwards I watched the steel ripping into the tender flesh of people.

Watching as the boiled leather and dazzling steel armor alike split apart with ease under the power and magic of Blackfyre. My blood began to pump as a primal hunger for blood bubbled deep in my chest as I slashed upwards watched as the helm of a young man standing in the sand. Men began to encircle me only to be greeted by the very breath of a young dragon.

As the flames swallowed them whole, their wailing screams and the scent of cooking meat filled my nose and ears. But I was not going to stop if they thought that they were going to take my family then they were wrong. I would end them all before they even got a chance to breathe another murderous breath.

Renewed fury filled me as I slashed without thinking, blood lust fueled both me and strengthened the connection that I had to Solace. When I looked up, I turned to see the men that I had just sliced.

He had a thick red lip burst apart as the right side of his face slipped down to the ground as fear filled his dying eyes. But I did not think twice about it. I trusted my blade into his skull until my hilt hit his face.

Pouring all my strength into my arms and ripped upwards watching as his hair and skull ripped apart and white and gray brain matter exploded upwards along with blood. The aura of battle echoed in my ears, but it felt silent. 

My body was alive with power, but my mind was at ease. There was only one thing running through my mind: kill them all before they kill us.

I cut down three more, but the wall was still strong and now they were pushing us back into the water. The strong line was firm and did not even seem to be breaking under our pressure. 

Pain filled wails filled the air as I watched my men get cut down. I knew that we were not going to make it much longer.

They were closing in on me. I stumbled backward struggling to stay up on my feet as the water was now rising until it was encircling my waist. I stumbled backward watching a massive battle-ax coming at me. The muck and the sand swirled around me. I thought that I was going to die but a furious shriek filled the air.

I watched the power blooming in the states of the dragons. Tempest slammed into the ground his razor-sharp black claws ripping apart obsidian sand.   
He stood before me just a few feet in front of me. Tails whipping apart sand and bodies alike. While pale white and pink flames bathed the man in front of me.

I watched his eyes explode outward as pus oozes from his eyes as the skin melted from his fingers as his blade fell from his grasp. Turning a bright golden light but it did not melt her flames were not that strong not yet.

Though even with one more dragon and a helping hand from Solace there were still gleaming tips closing in on me as I looked on with doubt filling my eyes it was like there was no end to them.

I looked over to the ships to see that they were running away, and Jon was coming right for us, a set of murderous screeches filled my ears.

I watched as silver and golden streaks appeared over the sky bathing the ground in fire as silver and gold balls slammed into the ground forcing the sand to erupt upwards.  
Jon slammed into the ground Darksister in his raps and gold and silver flames chasing each other on the blade his indigo eyes were alive with power and purpose.

I thought the rumors about his battle at Old Town were just rumors but here he was willing flames to bend to him. Seeing him and Dany fight-filled me with the purpose of my own. 

My feet were digging deep into the sand as the splashing water began to hit my face. I notice an opening of the long wall of shields, the black smoke billowed high into the sky.

Men wailed with pain, but I did not care. I had one job getting up those steps and I was not going to fail.

“Men Charge!!!” I roared with rage.

I rushed through the sand, the heat was stifling and choking as I struggled to see through the darkness, my eyes burned but I kept moving through the smoke as the roar of men and the dying screams of boys filled my ears.

As I hacked wild I forced my way through the gap with tons of men rushing behind me even from here I had to squint into the vast blanketing smoke to see the black obsidian rock that I knew would lead to the verdant valley that stretches before the castle.   
They were already broken. Solace screeches as she let out sporadic scratches as she bathed them in flames.

All the scorpions have burst apart, crushed, or burning as the men stared on at us with steeled nerves and tightly gripped spears. But if they thought they would make them safe then they were dead wrong, I took in a smooth calming breath to calm myself down, and then I launched forward. The ground was steady and no longer shifted any longer. I would not lose. I could not.

The stink of burnt flesh and skin stabbed at my nose forcing a soft pounding to build behind my head as I blinked rapidly hoping to force the pain away. The roar of battle did not help the pounding pain.

But the roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of the dragons each let off careful bursts of flames to the needed areas. The heat of the flames slammed against me as I looked over my shoulder to see men burnt to a crisp blowing away in the wind as the sand was now a deep obsidian color. But those that fought for the Targaryens were left unharmed.

Those that were left began to run to the ships that were still hidden in the cove, most of which we were running, and we did not bother to chase after them. I wanted them off my island. It was that simple.

“Sir!!!” A panic messenger was running across the burnt fields and into the obsidian color sand.

I knew that we did not have time to chase after them the moment that I saw his face even if I wanted to go after them. Jon let out a heavy breath, sweat dripped down my back and my face as Jon looked just as tired.

He was gripping tightly to a letter in his hands. I watched panic flash across his face as he spoke in an urgent voice.

“We have received word the Capital is under attack from the golden company and the Riverlands are under attack. We just got their letter. The princess also sent a letter, demanding that we split the force between the capital and the Riverlands. There is not much time.” Even as he spoke, I looked at Jon and Dany.

Both were exhausted but this day was long from beginning. A three-pronged assault who would have thought.


	49. Battle For The Riverlands Comes To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one of the day though I am working on the last battle for the moment, after that there will be a bit more plotting and planning but there will be some awesome rescue attempts and some murderous awesomeness and some ice magic so be ready.

Victarion POV

The choppy water rushed against the bow; the longships swirled around me. I commanded the entire Iron fleet, sitting on the deck to the ship beside me was none other than my niece. She had 300 ships under her command and only followed my orders. I looked to the rest of the fleet flying the sigil of a crown stag and a Kraken.

The swaying deck smooth against my feet forced a sense of ease to rush over me. I knew that we would be in Ironman’s Bay. We did lose a few of our ships on the rough sea but we more than made up for it with the wildfire that was hidden beneath the ship’s decks.

Though I am not dumb enough to believe that we were the only ones. We found multiple conveys that were filled to the brim with weapons and wildfire. I knew that they were being sent to the wardens of each kingdom to send out to the others.

But in the end, they only served to fill up our own stores of weapons and wildfire. But if the envoy is any indication of what is going to happen in the capital, I know that it would not be an easy fight even if they have the element of surprise.

Not when they have wildfire.

I looked to see that the ships that the Stormlands provided a few dromonds, Dromonds are larger than normal galleys and carry more tonnage because of being equipped with a ram, and they may equip siege weapons like ballista or catapults. They also have a larger complement of oarsmen and soldiers on board.

Even now as I look to the front of the ship, I could see scorpions staring back at me. The thick gleaming iron tips stared back at me as I looked to the rest of the fleet. The rigging of the ships stared back at me creaking and groaning as the warm wind ripped through the air.

Though I doubt that there were going to be any dragons, if they were done with Dragonstone they would go back to the capital. If they lose the capital, they will have to worry about appearing weak to the others and they would not let that happen.

As I looked over to the ships that stared back at me all I could see is us moving across the Riverlands burning everything that got in our way. Soon we would be at Riverrun and they would not stand a chance.

I looked at the ship and I could only think back to what my grandfather told me about the Dromonds. The standard tactic for engaging ships is to ram the enemy ship, causing it to sink, or to board it if the attacking ship has a greater number of soldiers and wishes to capture the enemy ship intact.

The standard war galley in Westeros has 100 oars and oar men, with the larger ships adding more decks of 100 oarsmen the same could be said for our own ships.

Just hanging off the coast I could see the verdant green valleys that the Riverlands are known for. It is time to get to the Riverlands.

Cersei POV

The sky turned a burnt bronze and bright pink as I looked out the window to the cloudy sky as the sun began to peek out above the horizon. The large expansive bed that is cool to the touch, it felt good against my sticky skin.

The silk is cooling my burning skin as I stare back at the ceiling, outrage that all my plots and plans ended up with only one child sitting on the throne. While that might have been good to others to me it was like a slap in the face.

I put forth two daughters and a son and they only took Myrcella and she is marrying one of the youngest of all the Targaryen boys. My eyes opened slowly as I turned to look at the large wide window that revealed a large balcony. I could see Edmure leaning over the balcony. There was this rigidness to his body.

I could barely believe that we were at war in times like this when it is so peaceful and harmonious. I knew that there was one stark down and there was one less city.

The thought of giving up my money for the pursuit of war did not force a warmth to fill me, but if I did not put all of our family's resources then my daughter would be killed with the rest of Targaryens.

I was not going to let my daughter die not because some one-handed a fool thought he was cheated out of a throne. He better get in line; he was not the only one. I was supposed to marry Rhaegar instead, I am married to a fool.

I ran a numb and tired hand along with my golden hair. I felt myself dripping deeper into my bed letting my clustered thoughts swallow me whole. I could hear shocked whispers of doubt from Edmure. My eyes began to close, and my mind began to wander as I began to drift back off to sleep. A sense of serenity running over me as I felt like I was floating.

The loud ringing of warning bells echoed loudly in my ears ripping me from the haze that was clouding over my stare. I looked over to see Edmure rushing over to his closest ripping out a massive set of armor designed with a leaping trout.

BOOM!!! A loud cracking sound filled the air as I felt my eyes snapped open as I looked over to the window. I could see black smoke rising into the air as I watched flying rocks set ablaze staring back at me. Sitting just a few feet away was a massive force.

Sitting in the catapults were shifting from rocks to clear glass jars that we knew to be wildfire. I knew that they would not use the fire on the castle. They would want the fortress, but they would not want the people that resided in that very fortress. Those pots would burn our army to ash.

Our only saving grace was that the only true inheritor of both the Riverlands and the West was in the west surrounded but thousands of men would be swirling the castle and it would only be a matter of moments.

I could feel my eyes widening with doubt as a second boom echoed off the empty early morning air. Black smoke billowed in the air as three more rocks slammed against the wall. I watched as the gates began to groan and give way almost collapsing. I watched as some of the bricks began to shake out of place.

The roof to my own room began to groan loudly as I stumbled out of the bed dropping to the floor as my legs shook and my mind raced with a heavy haze of confusion rushing over me.

“Take Tommen and escape there is a secret passageway that will take you north to the Twins you will be safe there. Letters were sent days ago but who knows if they have gotten the message let alone if they are alive.” Edmure's voice was cold and commanding.

But what about Joffrey?

Did he know?

No, if he knew then he would have just left them both here to die hell he would have thrown them on the front lawn.

“What about Joffrey” I spoke in a questioning voice.

Struggling to stand I looked over to the man that I hated who would now be the one that saves me from the power and hate of the enemy forces. When did my life become this?

Impenetrable smoke began to enter the room as I watched a flaming rock begin to rip apart the wall layer by layer. I knew that the men of this fortress would put up a good fight but in the end, they would all be dead.

“He is nearly a grown man. He needs to stay and fight, Tommen is a child and may go with you. I'm also sending my Uncle the Blackfish with you.” Even as he spoke, I watched the door fling open.

I could barely breathe through the vast blanket of smoke as I noticed a man in black scaled armor with a leaping fish in the middle of the chest plate. His eyes cold and stern ripped through me. I knew that he liked me, let alone trusted me.

I am sure that he had some idea that Joffrey and Tommen, as well as Myrcella, were not his nephew's children but he said nothing. I am sure that he knew that this would bring great shame to his family and could not bear the thought. So instead he sneered at me as his finger ripped into my skin.

Forcing me to his feet as I notice Tommen leaning in the doorway, watery eyes locked on the man that he thought was his father. 

Was this going to be the last time that I saw my son's face?

I knew that if he did not die on the battlefield, they would keep him alive.

They would want the money and the power that only the west could provide.

This means that they would use my son as a token, rather he be a prisoner to be freed at a later moment rather than a dead body forgotten on the battlefield.

“Very well but make sure that he makes it out of this alive.” I roared at Edmure as I rushed out of the room.

The cold grasp of the blackfish forced me to shutter as his cold blank blue eyes screamed, I would rather see you dead, but I have ordered from my lord.

Joffrey did not die at the hands of that one-handed fool.

Edmure POV

I gripped my armor as I watched my son walk into the room, his golden hair and emerald green eyes reminded him that he was more Lannister than Tully. The Riverlands had great fighters and so did the west, but this boy seemed to have the idiocy and cruelty of the mad king but none of either of his families fighting talents.

I knew that there was a chance that we would both die; they only needed one Western and Riverland heir to keep control of the west and River run. Sending away Tommen but my son his life for as long as that is worth.

“Father? Where is mother?” His voice was shrill and close to quaking.

His eyes were wide with terror as he looked over to the balcony.

The black smoke was already starting to billow high into the sky as with a final slam I watched the wooden gates give way. I could hear the clattering of steel and armor filling my ears as men flooded the courtyard.

I knew that sooner or later they would get in whether we let down the drawbridge or not, at the very least we could be ready for them and try to hold out until the Targaryens game.

“I sent them away with you great uncle, they will head to the twins while we buy them time and hope that the dragons are as fast as in the stories,” I spoke in a cold voice.

Knowing that I would find no glory here only death but it was more than worth it, I bought my son's life, the rest of my children were safe, my duty as a husband and a father are fulfilled there is just one more duty. My lordly duty I would fight with every breath that I have even if I do fail. I will have bought time for reinforcements.

When I looked over to my son, I watched the terror flashing so bright in his eyes that it looked like he was about to soil himself.

“Let’s go!” It was all that I said but it was more than enough.

Let the battle for River Run Commence.

Joffrey POV

Trepidation curled around me as a sense of dread washed over me. If I had stayed in that bed, then maybe I could have sat out this battle. I mean really me on a battlefield with trained killers what chance do I stand.

But how could I say that to my father?

To my mother?

How would that look if I run away like some coward, the dragons would never want me then.

A sneer pulled at my lips as I leered my father, drums filled my ears as a barrage of an explosion began to echo in my ears, my eardrums threatened to burst as I struggled to get my armor on, gripping tightly in my right hand as I rushed out of the room.

The whole castle felt like it was shaking as I could hear the shrill screams for men and women alike, a sense of crisis rushed over me as angry shouts of household guards.

It was pandemonium and it was not getting any better in fact it was stalking my shrill fear and panic. I had trouble seeing as the smoke-filled my eyes, burning out the moisture and forcing me to squirt. I swayed and stumbled forward pulling at the straps of my armor.

The very ground shook from the force of the rocks, as my heart clamored against my ribs threatened to jump out of my chest as I forced my bile deep down. I did best to keep my fear from filling my face, but I knew that I was failing as my father leered at me.

As if to say get your shit together.

Loud booms and busts filled the air as the scene of collapsing walls stared back at me as I struggled to pull my armor on while keeping up at the same pace. I watched as men rushed from the lower drawbridge into the valley.

I watched the way that the very ground shook as I noticed large catapults rushing forward and resting in their grapes were glass jars with shimmering green liquid. There was this cold and ominous feeling in the air as I rushed towards the drawbridge. But I knew that my own feet were lagging, and I watched as the glass jars went flying.

I watched the way that the glass jars burst apart with a shattering crash and bright green flames as if the glass were the only spark that they needed. Bright green flames began to creep across the grass. The screams of men filled my ears as the horrible stench of death and burning flesh flooded my nose.

My mind races with terror as I finally manage to get my armor only to see men eaten away by flames. The thought brought joy to my heart when it was the other men but now that my men were the ones that were burning. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I was burning.

I watched the once bright dazzling sky now covered with billowing smoke as flying rocks stared back at me ripping apart the tower apart. Wildfire swallowed up the ground and anyone that walked through the flames.

I watched as the second round of wildfire was being put into the catapults. Shaking and quaking beneath my feet, I could see thick heavy black rocks slammed against the ground. I shifted my gaze to the bay as I looked to the blue water that shines in the early morning light.

Thick heavy steam of smoke as black as the night sky as I turned to the nearest man in iron armor, I knew that he was terrified by the look in his eyes the same look in my own eyes.

I could see the way that his eyes began to widen with doubt and fear. I knew that watching the castle, the people, and the ground burn.

I could see the castle groin filled with terrified people as they rushed to get the horses under control as they reared back in terror.

“Let’s go!!” My father roared in outrage not understanding why I was not moving.

As the first round of flames began to die down, I watched a massive man with one hand and a murderous expression on his face. Instantly I knew who he was.

Robert Baratheon.

Robert POV

I gripped tightly to my ax the black sky threatened to envelop the golden light as I watched the battlefield grow alive with chaos. Bright green flames went soaring overhead. Bursting to life against the ground eating away at the tender skin of the Riverland losers.

The last time that I was in the Riverlands I lost my hand, this time the Lord of the Riverlands would lose his head and I would have the key to the Riverlands and the west and all I had to do was throw him in my dungeon.

The trident's green waters stared back at me but all I could see was the hand that I had lost resting on the surface.

I could see the blood staining the green waters as images of a man in black and red armor began to fill my mind, Rhaegar would lose his life in this kingdom he would come here expecting for an easy win only to find their death waiting for them.

The slamming of steel and the panic of the horses filled my ears. The scream of panic men and power-filled roars of my own men filled my ears.

Shimmering steel areas, gleaming tips of spears, and the razor-sharp blades came crashing down on their enemies. A hate-filled fire filled my chest as I felt a need for vengeance. I would kill them all.

The scent of burning flesh assaulted my nose as the heat from the flames flushed over the battlefield bathing me in heat. The venomous green flames were dancing along the ground as they lurched forward swallowing everything in their path.

My blood rushed in my ears roaring almost as loud as my men, a man dressed in the Tully colors came rushing at me as if he could ever defeat even with one arm I am twice the warrior they ever will be.

Pouring all my strength into my feet I pushed myself into the air so that I could see his face to face. My arm darted out into the air as I plunged my blade deep into his eyes not stopping until his guttural screams were followed with a wet pop of his eye burst.

My mind went blank after that there was only one purpose running through my mind, and I went to work. I slashed and hacked, cutting down the men that loomed before me.

A red haze of hate kept me moving as my limbs grew heavy and the battle drowned on for hours. My legs felt like my back aches and spasms with pain, but I would not stop. 

The thick black smoke chokes out my sense as I glare into the darkness of the smoke, the scent of death and burning flesh swirl around me. For a moment I took a break watching a man rush through the field with flames of green and black living on their skin. Reducing them to ash only they might crack their wings.

As the black smoke danced and moved I could see a form taking in the smoke in the shape of a man, I knew the man to be Edmure Tully I could not help but laugh this man was anything but fierce.

Bring it.

Edmure POV

The pounding of war drums, the thunderous roar of men forced panic bubbled in my chest. I looked at the grim black looking walls as I noticed the might holes that were resting in the wall.

I did not see my son, but I had to assume that they were alive, I did not see Stannis so that must have meant that he had taken some of their force somewhere. But where?

“CHARGE!!” I roared hoping that it would help my men gain some courage.

I could hear the mighty roars of my men echo my own voice, but I was not so sure.

I rushed past the burning corpse of people that were swallowed by the emerald flames of death. The juices and oils of men burst forward as flames die from their skin.

Men wailed in pain as their swords were hefted in the air and fell to the ground. I looked to see my men falling before me. Looking up at the sky I could see poisonous green flames soaring right at me. I dodge to the right before taking off to the source of all this madness. A one-handed man was standing amongst all of it.

Blood dripping from his only hand left.

Horses neighed with fear, I watched as a man in armor ran in a panic, as they fought against green flames.

I rushed through the dark smoke, my hand aches, and my heart thunder with fear as I shrill neighbors, and the dying screams of men filled my ears. I could see a large collection of men.

There was no fear to fill their eyes as they looked almost as revealed as I was. I knew that to them I was no real thought. I rushed forward not letting them look down for a moment longer.

Gripping tightly to the worn leather of my sword I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep into the tender flesh for the first man.

Men screamed in panic as they looked at me with utter confusion in their eyes. I looked to the sword that was now buried deep in his chest slicing with ease through the light armor.

The sight of the blood erupting forced the horses to grow panic as they threw their riders. There was a burning fury in the eyes of the men I knew that they were now going back.

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, the sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I yanked roughly from the chest I fought my way through the muck in the hopes of reaching Robert.

It felt like ages but as I was finally within reach of the very man that caused the war. I felt my breath escape my lips as I looked to see him standing there as if he was the only one that truly mattered. His arrogance was stifling.

There was a coldness in his eyes as he grinned at me. A murderous frenzied look on his face that told me that he would not stop until I was dead. He hefted his ax, and for a moment he was not a crippled man but the very warrior that so many people fear in the first rebellion.

My eyes widened with fear as I started to speak but Robert had his ax hefted a dangerous look on his face as he brought the hammer down with all his force. The last thing that I could hear was the screams of battle and the sickening crunch of my own skull caving in.

Robert POV

I could hear the echoing crunch, his head caved in showing grey and white matter slipping in from his caved-in the skull. His eyeballs exploded with a wet pop.

The roar of battle filled my ears but at this moment standing over the crumpled and broken body of Edmure's body. I felt a rush of joy, I still got it, a smugness flooded my body as I looked over to the battlefield.

There was a silence that rushed over the burnt field. The black smoke faded and all that was left was the collapsed force of River Run. The terror in their eyes is the doubt that fills them. I knew that they were terrified that they would end up like their lord.

Some bent the knee; others ran in the hopes of outrunning my rage but only those that bent the knee would live. Those that were desperate gripped tightly to a golden-haired boy.

His curls framed his face and made him look like he was a girl, his enormous green eyes were locked on me as his legs shook in utter terror. His sword never left its scabbard.

He did not even fight, the thought made me laugh no wonder his bannermen were turning on him. They threw the golden hair boy at the ground and I knew that he had to be Joffrey.

“Find his mother and brother, send a letter to Tywin, and let me know the status of my brother and the golden company. As well as Dragonstone.” Even as I spoke, I loomed over the boy.

He was weak, would Tywin betray the dragons for him?

Maybe not but his daughter, his firstborn, even a cold-hearted man like that would not let his favorite child die.

But it begs the question, where is the eldest child Joanna?

Also did Dragonstone and the Capital fall to us?

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave lots of comments I do take them into account when I write my chapters.   
> Plus get ready after this one is over. There are going to be two more fics in this series!!


	50. Battle Of BlackWater Rush

Jaehaera POV

I was stalking down the hall the smooth icy metal of my armor was crafted into a dazzling great white dire wolf with snarling red eyes. While the back of my armor was the snow-white and dazzling icy blue dragon rested on my back. While my smooth silk cloak pure as white snow and icy white trim that held my armor hidden under the fabric. 

Winter was at my side and I could feel Khione flying around the city making her way to the council room where I knew Rhaenys would be waiting for me. She called to me asking that I take part in whatever they were about to talk about.

The golden company would be at the mud gate in a matter of hours and there we would be. If that was not bad enough Stannis and a fleet of a few 100 ships were making their way here. They would attack us from the sea while the landmass hits our weakest gate.

Even after all the improvements that we have made to the city, this remains one of the weakest gates. There was no changing that, but we could not devote our force to that one gate alone. Then Stannis' force would flood the shore and come straight for us.

“Your frowning” Robs voice rustic and husky

When I snapped my head up there was a cool look on his face as his blue eyes burned with hate as I noticed how rigid his shoulders were. I knew that more than anything else he wanted to make both the North that betrayed his family and the south pay for what they have done.

“I'm just thinking about the impending force that is coming to the capital and I want nothing more than to head North. Arya and the boys need help and we are stuck here” I knew my voice cold and edged.

There was a darkness that fluttered across my face as Winter snapped her head back to snarl at Rob like he was the one that forced a look to flutter across my face.

Grey Wind snapped right back at her, his gold eyes flaring with outrage as the two stalked after each other snapping and snarling as they fed off the panic that swirled around them.

Rob was quick-tempered. I knew that but now his face was blank as his lips curled over his teeth.

“Robert was once my father’s best friend and now he was going out of his way to kill us to imprison us. I will see him dead.” His voice was cold and menacing.

A sneer pulled at my lips as my eyes narrowed as I looked to see the people rushing around the capital looking for any sign of hope in a dark night to come. I could feel the pulsing heat of the dragons and the cold dangerous energy of the wolves.

I knew that Ghost was resting on Dragonstone with Jon. He went ahead with Rhaegar. I always knew that Jon had to have Ghost with him. Now was no different but would they get here in time. Would they even win the battle he said that the fleet was overwhelming?

“If we want a war then he has one” A sneer pulled at Rob's lips.

He was right about that one.

It did not take us long to get to the war room and I was not all that shocked to see who was there. Barristan, Arthur, and Jaime were all standing firm their eyes locked on the queen to be.

Meraxes and Vhagar were resting on the table before Aegon and Rhaenys, both of whom were dressed in lightweight armor. Aegon's poison-laced blade rested on his back while the steel point of Rhaenys spear resting on her back. Both had cool blank masks on their face.

They looked to be in a heated argument with my uncle Ned, his eyes were cold like a wet stone as a sneer pulled at his lips. I took in a heavy breath and I felt my chest expand as I noticed the tension that was filling the room. When I looked over their shoulders to the open doors, I could see panicked men running around.

The glittering golden cloaks were fluttering in the wind, as the soft clinking of armor filled my ears. Khione was larger than a horse with cracking snow-white wings and an icy blue membrane.

Her claws were digging deep into the balcony, her iron claws were ripping into the soft marble as she let out a screech that screamed to pay attention and bow before my rider.

I could not help but smile at her as I listened to the rage-filled words of my uncle.

“My father is dead, my children are hostages and my good brother is under attack by Robert, a man your father spared and the faith that your family provoked. Why should I protect a damn thing?! I should go home and free my people and punish the traitors” His voice was as icy as the wind that rippled over the Northern ground.

I took in a long steady breath getting ready to calm him but Rhaenys eyes were steely and cold. 

“You are my warden, this is not a polite suggestion but an order if you don't want to follow it you can sit in a black cell” Her voice was not menacing but blank and monotone.

It was not a flimsy threat but a promise if he did not do as he was told. I could not help but sneer, but I did my best to keep my face blank as I felt the twin daggers that were resting in my boots. I looked over to Ned his face went blank and his eyes grew colder with each moment that he sat there.

After a long moment, he turned his attention to Rob and me, this rage that had once been bubbling over into his stare began to fade.

“Fine but the moment this battle is over, I'm heading North to free Edmure and then onto the North. Even if the Boltons took the North there is no way that they took the neck. That is where we will find allies.” It was all that my uncle Ned said as he stood up.

His boiled leather armor stared back at me as I noticed Jory Castle at his back with a blank look on his face, but his hands were stroking the pommel ready for a fight no matter who he was fighting.

“Sister it's good that you here if not for you we would not know that there were two forces coming right at us but now I need to ask you one more favor” Rhaenys spoke coolly.

Taking one look at her I knew that she wanted something, and I am sure I knew what it was. A warmth and power overcame to me and something deep in me called to me. I could feel a blazing heat rushing over me as I looked over to the sister that I never truly got along with.

“You want Khione and Winter, my guess, the mud gate since it is still the weakest point of the defense.” I knew my voice was calculating and cool as her eyes began to widen with doubt.

The bronze sky was blooming with power as the sun slowly started to move across the sky. There was a darkness that fluttered across the face of Rhaenys. I am sure that she was afraid of the wraith of Jon.

“Yes, but I will need more than just them I will need you to fight as well, all of us that can fight need to. If the capital falls then the people would lose faith in our leadership whether we have dragons or not won't matter if we can't even win this battle without them.” I knew that what she said made sense and if she needed me to follow her logic and reasoning then I would.

What she is saying makes sense the battle looked all but won for the blacks when Rhaenyra sat on the throne. If they take the throne room then we would look just as weak as them.

“I'll be at the mud gate” I spun sharply on my heels. There was nothing else that needed to be said. I would fight in this battle.

Something in me was waking like a sleeping dragon, a burning warmth but also a cold howling, like my dragon and wolf blood were howling at each other. Let us see who would win.

Ser Barristan POV

The sky was lit up with twilight purple, the squeal and yells of men filled my ears as I looked over to the men that swirled around me. The sight of their eyes manic with fear as they shifted their sight to the sky. The only dragon that we had that could fly into battle and be useful was only the size of a horse.

Her snow-white body glowed in the early morning light as the young dragons circled over the mud gate where I knew the young princess was standing. Four moons pregnant and getting ready for a battle.

She would be in the rear guard, but it did not make me feel any better to know that. Even in the rear guard, she would see the battle and there is no telling if she did stay in the rear guard knowing she would rush forward taking right into the battlefield.

I could hear the soft snarling of dire wolves. I knew that there would be three on the battlefield, but Lady Sansa would be hidden away with the rest of the women in the tower. The princess was standing firm at my side and she directed the movement of the Wildfire.

Aegon was hidden deep in the water, a bow in his hands, and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Tyrion gave us an excellent plan, if we did not have dragons to burn the fleet then we would use wildfire. Even now there were gallons of the stuff pumped into the black water. Tyrion was standing on the wall in dazzling golden and red armor.

Little lions were dancing around the shoulder blades as I leered at the very man. I didn't trust him or like him, but I knew at the very least that I had to make sure that he was in fact telling the truth and wanted to take part in this battle. But he knew better than to sit around and do nothing not after watching what happened to Varys.

I looked over to Arthur and Jamie both were resting on the wall. I knew that neither of them was happy that they would have to wait to see where and when they were needed.

They were the best swordsman in all the seven kingdoms. We would need them where we were weakest and now that might be the mud gate. But if this wildfire fails then it could be our gate that is under attack.

Arthur was walking up and down the wall. His body tense, his shoulder stiff and cold as his blue eyes were locked on the horizon the loud pounding of war drums could be heard in the distance. The sight of ships looming off the distance for the moment they were just shadows for a moment.

Taking in a long heavy shuddering breath he turned his attention from the bay to the sky that loomed above.

“What do you think that they are planning? The Riverlands, the Crownlands, and the North their attacks seemed scattered but then at the time like this, it seems like they are pulling our forces to their limits then overwhelming us” The cool tone of Arthur shook me from my scattered thoughts.

The loud slapping of boots filled my ears as I watched the golden cloak fluttering in winds as my own snow-white cloak slapped against my skin. I looked back at the princess she was paying us no mind

Her eyes were locked on the battlefield ready to fight no matter what she wanted to win this battle. Little Meraxes flew around the head of her rider, her purple scales shined like venom light.

Her heat was peppering my skin as I looked over to Jamie. I did not trust him any more than Tyrion. He put a sword in his king's back only a fool would trust him. But he is a part of the order and that only earned him a certain degree of respect

“I don't know what he is planning. But he has the faith, what is left of the oldtown forces behind him, Volantis, and the golden company not to mention the Iron Fleet. There is going to be a lot of death before this war is over.” My voice felt detached from my thoughts. 

I knew that my tone was casual and cold as I looked over to Arthur. He nodded his head as we both looked to the black waters. I looked at the sight of heavy rippling moving across. The sound of war drums echoed loudly in my ears as I leered at the water.

Orange and red flames were flickering against the dark as the ships came in close, but it was not the ships that were the stilling thing. It was the loud monstrous trumpeting of what sounded like elephants. I knew that the gray creatures were rushing towards the mud gate.

Live battering rams with murderous tusks coming straight at them.

“Ser Jamie, go to the mud gate! Arthur, you will stay here and protect this gate! They are coming, be ready!!” Rhaenys boomed with power and authority.

Her shoulders were rigid, and we knew that this was going to be a long battle.

The pounding of war drums got louder as Arthur gave his princess a proud smile, Jamie looked like he was ready to disobey but he hopped onto his horse Honor taking off towards the mud gate.

“Time to get outside the gate good luck old friend” It was all that Arthur said as he jumped down the stairs.

I watched as they got closer my heart pounded loudly in my chest as I felt my mind racing and my palms began to sweat. I watched the way that Rhaenys nodded her head as the ships got further into the bay. Only when we can see the sigil of the crown stag.

I could hear Rhaenys let out a mocking laugh as I watched a flare whipping back and forth and that was the very signal that we needed. For a stilling moment, nothing had happened. Then there was an explosive boom and a wave of heat that seared my skin.

Dazzling green flames came bursting to life as I watched the wildfire begin to swallow the boats.

“LOOSE!!!!” I roared with power.

Watching as bright green flames fanned against steel arrow tips as I watched the way that thousands of green arrows slammed into few men that managed to get off the boats.

While some of the boats began to make it out of the dazzling green flames, though the flames were dark and sinister nothing like the warmth of the dragon flames. Taking one look at the flames I knew that there was something dark and dangerous about them.

But I watched as men claws at the surface of the water fighting the urge to collapse under the weight of the flames. But the flagship was one of the many that made it out of the flames and I watched as Stannis and his men launched himself from the boats with thousands of men rushing after him.

All the while the trumpeting sound of elephants began to fill my ears. I could only hope that the people of the mud gate were fighting better and then we us now. The wildfire plan worked but they were still coming.

Stannis POV

There was this steady silence, only the buzz of the air-filled my ears as the only thing that I could hear was only my breath. The muck swirled around my feet as I watched the way that men rushed forward fury and purpose filling their eyes as the scent of burning flesh flooded my nose.

Arrows came rushing at me. Their tips were flaming with bright green flames. The scent of burning flesh seemed to only grow stronger as I dodged out of the way of the volley of arrows.

I knew that if we could outrun the arrows then we would be able to take the gate. The tense air and the loud roar of the wind filled my ears like the soft grain of sinking ships filled my ears.

The loud groan of the mast to the slapping sound of the masses against the surface filled my ears. I could feel every shift in the air as my body came alive with adrenaline. My blood rushed in my ears. I did not come here as a witness.

Madness and hysteria swirled around me even from here I could feel the flush of heat and the frenzied roar of men. A stampede broke out as I slammed my sword before the first person that I saw.

These men had eyes crazed with fear but looked up to see Rhaenys looming over me standing on the wall with a superior look on her face and a dragon hatchling sitting on her shoulder.

I knew that not only were they led by a woman, but they thought that they knew better than me and that is laughable. Overwhelming fury flooded my senses as I slammed my sword through his chainmail watching as his eyes widened with doubt and the once bright consuming light fell from his eyes.

Men swirled around me all of them flooding with purpose and strength as off in the distance I could see Arthur cutting down my men like a baker carving a piece of cake.

But that did not matter; we just had to keep their eyes on us while the other took the Mud gate.

I pulled my blade from his chest and his body gave little to no resistance slamming to the ground like a useless lump of meat.

His eyes were wide with shock just because the King and Queen that they are fighting for have dragons does not mean that they are unbeatable. I might have laughed at him if it was not so pitiful. 

Shrieks and panic cries from the horse filled my ears as I looked to see the dragon forces resting on the horse now collapsed. Spears resting in their chest as the last bit of life died from their eyes. All the while their riders were crushed under the weight of their massive horses.

Jumping up forward I danced across the battlefield on the backs of the people that I slew with ease. I watched the doubt filling the eyes of the young man that stood before me.

Pouring all the power and force in my body forward I brought my blade down on their soft young fleshy skulls. The soft wet pop of his eyes as they exploded outwards and grey and white brain matter flew from the caved-in the skull.

The sound of something ripping filled my ears as I started to rise from the corpse of yet another young boy. I pivoted sharply on my heels, noticing men rushing me. But all of them moved out the moment that they noticed someone they began to part like a split sea.

Walking out the emerald green flames I watched the man that was renowned as the best swordsman in the seven kingdoms. Ser Arthur Dayne the sword of the morning.

My heart began to thump with panic and hysteria began to fill my mind and for a moment there was a cold spiking sense of trepidation. I gripped tightly to my blade. I feared my knuckles were going to split my skin. I knew that I had to win this or else it would be over the force would move to stop the mud gates.

I made the first move slashing upwards with my right but as he blocked it, I moved my hand to my belt gripping tightly to a dagger to bring the blade down on top of him. But he simple sidestep out of the way. He seemed to almost be amused by this.

He gave me a murderous smile he pushed his weight onto his back foot as his muscle began to tense then loosen. I watched his body shift as he slashed horizontally at me. I lifted my sword up just barely able to stop his blow as a spark flew.

His eyes sparkled like he almost expected that, it was like he knew that I was going to do, and he could easily counter it. Was he reading me? Confusion and doubt echoed deep in my chest. I knew that I would have to stand my ground but the whole battlefield seemed to quiet down.

They were looking at the two of us watching our battle as if it was the most important thing. I knew that if I fell then they would have lost the will to fight but they had to keep going.

Though as I looked at the men I roared with fury, “Keep fighting I am but one man. If I fall you will keep fighting until they are all dead.”

But the moment that I took my eyes off him, he was on me in a flash, he jabbed at me with a two-hand thrust that slammed deep into my leg. Then with Dornish viper-like movement pulled the blade out of my leg.

Blood slipped down the steel shimmering blade as he slammed the blade into my left shoulder in a flurry of movements, I could only feel the burning pain that all but overwhelmed my senses. A sneer pulled at my lips, but I could feel bile and copper flooding my mouth.

I knew that taste was my blood, I dropped down to one knee fighting the urge to collapse as I felt a pointed blade at my throat. A power bloomed in his eyes as they darkened as his lips pulled into a grim but superior line.

“Bend the knee or face the wrath of my King!” It was all that he said but I would not respond.

We would not fail, we could not.

Jamie POV

The pounding of war drums filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh was blown along with the hot coarse wind. The bright green wildfire was still licking against the Blackwater Rush. Jaehaera was standing next to me.

There was a dark look in her eyes as her snow-white curls were alive in the early morning light. Her smoke-gray eyes were locked in the distance as Khione was flying overhead hidden in the clouds.

We were on the read guard and I could see that it was killing the princess she wanted to fight against the forces. Instead, she was sitting on a horse with daggers resting in her boots and an outraged look in her smoky gray eyes that we're turning a dark color.

Winter was at her side she would have been a great help in the Vanguard with Ned and Robb, but she refused to let her dire wolf leave her side. I knew that she did not like me or trust me, and I am sure that was why she kept Winter at her side.

I watched the golden company with wide eyes, I could barely believe it. I did not think that they would be able to get the elephants across the narrow sea. Their thick meaty gray skin stared back at me; their glassy black eyes had a way of looking through me.

The horses neighed nervously as the large mighty beast had sharpened trunks with hungry eyes coming at us. Green arrows came flying at the elephants, but their thick skin did not so much as feel it. It took a few hundred arrows to seat their thick gray skin ablaze.

Jars of a thick green liquid that I knew to be wildfire litter the wall ready to be launched at any moment, I could hear the rattle of chains as they got ready to launch at them. I could see the jars primed and ready to go but just as they were about to launch, I watched as spears went flying at the jars.

Jaehaera looked at me speaking in a quickie voice, “Run they're going to hit the….”

Before she could even finish the sentence we watched as one of the spears struck the glass jar and it set off a chain reaction. Winter was running off into the battlefield with me running after her.

As I looked back to the wall I watched as a current of green flames bathed the wall and forced the other glass jars to explode with a thunderous boom.

The last thing that I saw was Jaehaera there was power, and purpose flooded her stare as she did not even so much as run. She stood firm as her horse took off into the battlefield with no rider. My heart leaped in my chest as a thunderous roar echoed in the air.

The wailing screams of death echoed in my ears as the men on the walls were swallowed up by flames and Khione let out a murderous screech. Not one filled with grief at the thought that her master was swallowed up by flames. My heart thundered in my chest as I struggled to think of a way out of this.

With a mighty roar echoed in the air as the men rushed forward the gleaming gold metal of the army. The cool red and black armor stared back at me; their eyes filled with outrage. The small northern men roared in outrage at the thought of their lost ice princess.

Their helms hid their fury filled expressions as they lurched forward spears, mace, and greatsword hefted in their hands and dire wolves snarling with power.

Arrows were loose over our head slamming into the men and bouncing harmlessly against the thick meaty flesh of the elephants. Death filled the air as elephants trumped with fury their large trunks slapping horses aside like a child playing with toys.

Panic screams and neighs filled the air as I watched their ivory trunks begin to rip apart the red tender flesh of the Northerners, they were just inches from Rob and Ned when a piercing screech filled the air.

Snow white flames with icy blue veins came darting through the air, the sight of a snow-white and icy blue dragon burst from the clouds darting through the air.

Hate-filled diligent eyes locked on the enemy as she roared, a sharp burst of flames shot from her mouth bathing a large column of elephants in her flames. Panic cries filled the air as the dying sound of high pitch trumpeting filled the air. The sight of the dragon renewed out men, the Northerners charge through the smoldering gray corpse of elephants.

I always thought that Khione would become mindless the moment that her rider died but as I turned back to look over my shoulder, I saw that there was a form taking shape in the flames. Jaehaera walked out of the bright green fire, her eyes flickering with flames as she gripped tightly to her cloak

Ripping off the tatters silk to reveal a dazzling set of armor that now bloomed with power. There was magical energy around her as she broke out into a run, at first it was just that, a run. But I watched as dazzling snow-white flames spiraled with icy blue formed around her fleeting letting her float through the air.

She thrust both of her hands outwards as snow white flames with blue flames chasing the white came forth. Burning all the enemy while brushing harmlessly against the skin of the Northerners. As she all but floated past me there was an air of superiority in her eyes.

She said only one thing before taking off into battle.

“There is power in our blood”

The juices and oils that left the large beast bodies stared back at me, their gray skin blackening as large explosive warts exploded. Boiling fluid burning their riders as they screamed in agony. Black smoke heavily filled the air as the flames were fanned by the might wings.

For a moment I only stood there stunned, not sure what to think, then I let out a roar as I surged through the dark gray ground, the Northerners screamed the accent words. I could see the hate filling their eyes but there was also this relief knowing that their princess was alive and well.

Slamming my spurs hard against the thick muscular side of the horse. I could feel the muscle of my horse contract as the thundering pound of hooves slammed against the ground louder than any dragon roar.

The sight of the dragon and even the power of the princess renewed me with a power I hefted my blade. The sight of the glimmering metal only filled me with more power, I slammed my blade down with all my might.

Cutting through the men that rested before me as easily as I could chop wood. The sight of blood erupting into the air stared back at me bathing my horse light white fur with crimson.

He reared back in panic and as his hooves came slamming down onto the slick earth there was a sickening crunching sound of bones filled my ears. A could see thick gray and white matter resting on the ground and the caving in skulls stared back at me. Slick blood stared back at me bubbling and mixing into the ground. The power that rushed over me as I continued to slash my mind went blank.

The large imposing presence of elephants was all but gone as the flames were eaten away by dragon flames. Our own gate was now wide open because of the wildfire and as the smoke rose, I knew that there was a massive hole hidden behind that smoke.

Though there were some elephants that were left over, and they were barreling towards me more than at least 10 or 20 of them all of them with wild panic looks in their eyes. Doing their best to get away from the dragon only to be greeted by the wildfire at my back.

The elephants were closing in on me. I knew that these would be my final moments until a furious roar filled the air. Spiraling white and blue flames swallowed them whole, burning them away until nothing was left. Standing in the flames that bathed the elephants that were closing in on me.

The heat flushed against my face as I yanked hard and backward to the right my mare shifted out the way I slammed my heel against the side of the beast. As I looked through the flames, I saw little Humphrey Hightower his eyes wide, but his father would not stop. There was fury in his eyes, and he would kill Jaehaera for what her husband did to his sons and daughters. He would stop at nothing to kill her.

This battle was long but over.

Leyton POV

The howl of wolves filled the air, snarling and snapping filled my ears as I looked to the shadows of black smoke that enveloped the battlefield. I rushed to the walls that were currently swallowed in bright green flames. Curtains of black smoke billowed high into the air I knew that there was a hole just waiting for us to storm into.

Though there was dirt exploding to my right as heat singed my arms as a screech from a young dragon-filled my ears. I dodged to the left barely dodging the flames that were bathing my comrades in flames that lead to their death.

To the left of me, men scream in a hurried panic as they rush through the black smoke. The loud screams of the Northern echoed in my ears. At first, I felt happy because I could feel and hear the panic vibrating in their voice but now there was only pride.

We all watched with doubt as she burst from the dazzling green flames with the same powers as her twin and husband. All I could do was feel a blind fury. I would not let my children die in vain.

The sharp whizzes of arrows cut through the wind and smoke, as the roar of my men told me that we were still fighting. I lurched forward letting my heels dig into the muck and dirt as I rushed past the ash riddled corpse of elephants, as well as the half-burnt bodies of my men as they fought for every last bit of life that they had.

The northern horses neighed with fear, I watched as a man in black and red armor to the boiled leather of the Northern lords and warriors came rushing at me. I noticed among them was three dire wolves that were chasing after my men with light and joy in their eyes.

As I saw them creeping in the darkness my heart stilled. They were massive and still growing. They were young and I knew that if they got older, they would be bigger than horses.

I knew one of the wells, a dire wolf with pure snow-white hair and deep blood-red eyes that were locked on me with hate glimmering in them. Winter the bonded wolf of the princess. I would make her, and her family feels the pain of the loss of everything that they love and need. 

Dangerous snarls ran over the dark as razor-sharp canines now dripping with blood as flash rested in between their teeth. It made me think about the dire wolves that were locked up in the North. They were crazed and I knew that the moment someone tries to take the North back those wolves would be unleashed on them.

I turned to the young dire wolves; grey fur now littered with blood stared back at me. I ran for the prince who was fighting beside the Lannister. I could hear the powerful snapping of jaws as they ripped men to pieces with ease.

I rushed through the dark, my sword gripped tightly in my right hand as I ignored the pain as I ran across the smoking dirt. I could see a large collection of golden cloaks, pride shimmering in their eyes as their thunderous hooves slammed against the ground, fresh hate burning in their eyes.

I am sure that they were sure that they would win the moment that they saw their princess rushing out of that fire unharmed. I am sure that they all thought that they were untouchable, but I would prove them wrong but cutting Jaehaera down and leaving her head for her twin to find.

The battlefield was in chaos. The loud roars of men and women alike drowned out my steps. Gripping tightly to the worn leather of my sword I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep to the first Northern that got in my way.

Men screamed in panic as they looked at me with utter confusion in their eyes. I could sense the heat rolling off the princess as I got closer to her, power blooming in my chest and my mind as I knew that I could take her. Her flames were put out as she was now fighting with her draggers that were hidden deep in her boots.

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, I had no clue how many men I lost and how many of them might have been lost to the dragon fire. There was a smug smile that pulled at my lips as I was all but on her. Snow white curls were whipping back and forth slapping against her face as she slashed and hacked Swirling flames dancing along with the blades.

I was right in front of her, my heart hammering in my chest as a cruel smile formed on my face as quickly as a viper I lurched forward. I watched as she turned around to look at me there was a smug smile on her face. She dances with ease out of the wild slashing and hacking in the air.

She was dancing along the air as dazzling flames sparked from her feet allowing her to float as she grinned at me.

“I hear you are a little vengeful poor little Baelor turned into ash with only his skull remaining” Her voice was smug and sly.

She knew that she was baiting me, and she knew it, her smoke gray eyes were alive with power as she did not even so much as take a single swing at me. My arms began to tire but my rage kept me going. Hate flooded my heart and my mind like a crashing wave.

I would not stop until she was dead.

“Now you will join him!!” I roared with fury as my eyes began to pop out of my skull.

I felt a shadow falling over me.

“No, I won't be, but you will be.” Jaehaera had an air of superiority swirling around her.

Pity and doubt flooded my chest as I thought back to my city reduced to ash and my children resting in the seven heavens.

Shifting my stare as a loud roar echoed in the air accompanied by a heavy thud, I knew that her dragon was at my back. She was playing me buying time for her dragon to come up behind me.

When I turned back, I was greeted by Khione. She was larger than a horse and only had a wingspan of 45 feet.

Her right arm slammed into the right side of me while the left side of her arm slammed on to the left side of me, she was small but imposing. Her tail curled around her body as her murderous icy stare was locked on me.

“Tell Baelor that I said hello '' I could hear the taunting edge to the princess' voice.

I watched the cold murderous eyes locking on me hate flaring in her reptilian stare as her lips curled over dangerous black teeth dripping red with the blood of her victims.

There was this tension in the air. She knew what she was killing me, and she was savoring it much like her rider who was grinning at my back. That smugness filled me with rage even more so than seeing my son's skull.

Her blood lust and smugness set my body aflame with rage, I felt a blow to the back of my knees. I knew that the princess must have hit me with the blunt part of her blades.

I dropped down to my knee’s fury forcing my body to go numb as I roared in rage. Taking in one last long look at the princess I watched her looking down at me and all I could think is that my family died in vain.

White and blue flames came bursting from her mouth, forcing pain to run over me. Fire engulfed me and my body felt like I was descending into the deepest pits of the seven hells. Then it was nothing but silence and overwhelming pain. This war would truly end in fire and blood


	51. Battle Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter I might put up another one later, there next two chapters or so will be less fighting and more scheming and hearing the news of the three battles that just happened. There will be other good stuff and lost of awesome magic battles so be on the look our and leave comments like I have said before I do take your idea into account when I write my chapters.

Aegon POV

Smoke began to rise high into the air as I looked over to the man that lay before me, his eyes wide with fear as his bloody fingers were gripping at the air in the hopes of reaching me.

I hefted my blade as Vhagar screeched over his head. With a sickening crunch I watched his head fall from his neck, his eyes dead and glassy not a few moments later.

The soft dying groans of the invasion force filled my ears as I looked over my shoulder to see Rhaenys and Meraxes. Meraxes was snapping at the dead corpses eating hungrily on their flesh as Rhaenys much like me was putting crippled and broken men out of their misery. We were taking no captives today, well except for Stannis.

I am sure that father would want to speak to him before he lost his head and I am sure that Jon would be the one to take his head. Since the loss of his grandfather, he had grown bitter and cold towards the enemy. He had once been filled with patience and now he is short-tempered and outrage.

Though I am sure that I was no better after that stunt at the wedding I doubt that was not one of my finest moments. I was overwhelmed with jealousy and acted rashly and that led to some grave mistakes. Some that I'm not sure I will ever be able to make that up to the three of them but I at least had to hope that I could fix it or at the very least try to look past it.

“Aegon?” A thunderous clap filled my ears.

When I looked up Dany had a breathless look on her face as I noticed who was sitting on her back. Father his indigo eyes were locked on me as he gave the battlefield an appraising look.

“Where is Jon?” The questioning voice of Jae forced me to whip my head back.

Jae was walking across the battlefield, her chin tilted outwards and a smug smile on her face, but she could not hide the worry that was flashing across her face. Her smooth icy blue and white cloak was gone as her snow-white skin stared back at me.

Dazzling armor greeted me, the white dire wolf that I knew to be Winter was resting on her chest; she carried herself with a kind of murderous elegance. Everyone was whispering at the sight of her. Khione was flying at her back, smooth diligent eyes locked on me as Winter stalked silently at her side.

I had heard the whispers that she had the same power as Jon only her flames matched the colors of Khione. It made me think if that were a power that only they had or if we could all acquire it by being swallowed in wildfire or dragon fire of some kind.

How long before Dany got that power.

I was trying to look past my childish worries and jealousy but each time that they acquire a new skill or egg it infuriates me. I am the one that would be king, I am the one that would rule over the seven kingdoms at the side of Rhaenys. Yet they seemed to be the ones with all the powers and dragon eggs.

“There is a lot to discuss and for the moment we have a Baratheon to think about,” Father spoke in a cold voice as he lowered himself off Tempest.

A sweet baby dragon resting in his lap began to fly overhead, as Dany was slowly lowering herself off Tempest. His azure body lowered as he positioned his sparkling golden wings so that she could slide down. His long coiling neck was wrapped protectively around her body as she kept a steady hand on his long neck.

Even as they began to descend, I could feel a shift in the air, something dark and ominous as if they knew something that we did not. Ned walked over to father his eyes cold and hard as stone as if he knew that this had something to do with the northern children who were missing.

Stannis was dragged out, his cobalt blue eyes were alive with fury as Jae spoke, not paying him the least bit of attention.

“The Hightower line has come to an end, Khione killed Leyton, and Humphrey was taken out by Winter. The Golden company ran the moment that they knew this battle was hopeless, but they lost at least half their force if not more and they lost all their elephants. If they are smart, they will run back to the east. But in the assault, the Mud Gate got burned down by the wildfire though it was worth it.” Jae’s voice turning smug.

I watched her lift her hand as dazzling white and blue flames jumped and leaped in her hands arching upwards like a living thing. Those same flames danced in her palm as I leered at the flames, while shocked whispers filled the air.

“The flames woke up the magic in my blood though I don't think that it works with all people,” Jae spoke in a sage-like voice.

Even Stannis, a cold-hearted man that did not believe in magic or power, looked on with wide eyes that had almost a child-like wonder to them. But the moment that he noticed the massive iridescent glowing golden underbelly greeted him as a murderous snarl formed on his father's face.

He had a cold frigid posture and my father shocked me. I even looked to see the pulsing ruby on Blackfyre. It pulsed the same way that Darksister did on the back of Jon. The way that he held himself now reminded me a lot like the way that Jon walked out of the throne room.

“I am your king! Not your friend! You do not have to like me you did not have to respect me you had to obey me, and you could not even do that. You joined the faith and your foolish brother in this rebellion so you will share their faith. Your brother took the head of a Northern lord. Let me return the favor.” Father spoke in a cold and menacing voice.

There was a darkness to his indigo stare as a shadow fluttered across his face as he learned at Stannis. Arthur showed no signs of wavering as he forced Stannis to his knees once more. A white bandage wrapped firmly around his leg and arm so that at the very least he would not bleed out before he could lose his head.

Father went to grab his sword, his stony form chilling and shocking as he stood firm before the betraying lord that stood before him. There was a dangerous look, an ominous mask that fell over his face. His vision began to narrow as he gripped tightly to the smooth leather handle of the blade. The dangerous red aura swirled around the blade.

“I demand trial by combat!” Stannis roared for all that could hear.

His dying men as well as our power fuel men all stood by waiting to see what the king would do.

Hate and blood lust worked its way onto Stannis's face. I knew that if he was going to go down, he wanted to go down swinging. I am sure that my father could see the desperation in Stannis' eyes, but I knew that he was not going to follow in his trap.

“The faith is no more, the Hightowers are no more, Old town is no more. The last time that the Targaryens had a civil war it was at the hands of the faith and the Hightowers. I will not let this so-called light of the seven decided realm policies any longer. I do not recognize the faith and I do not recognize trial by combat. The man that passes the sentence should swing the sword. Rickon lived and died by these words. The Starks have been a true and loyal friend to the crown, and it is about time that those that had been marked as traitors will get what they deserve. The Baratheon’s, the Greyjoys, the Arryns, and the Boltons the spear headers of the rebellion will be eradicated starting with you” Father's voice boomed overhead.

All that was walking stopped to watch what was going on. Their eyes were wide with doubt. Some were hooting happily but those were mostly the northern glad that the southern traitors got what was coming to them. I did not say a word and instead watched the way that Stannis' eyes widened with doubt. There was apprehension and fear fluttering in his eyes when he released his dream of dying on the battlefield was all but gone.

In a matter of seconds with a sickening crunch, I watched the way that his head rolled to the side collapsing on the ground with a certain bounce. A rushing silence filled the air as I looked over to Dany there was a weak smile on her face when she turned to look at me.

She rested her hand on her stomach as she nodded her head speaking in a cool voice.

“We should talk” She spoke in a frigid voice.

I watched the council room; my father was sitting at the head of the table with his white and pink she-dragon resting on the back of his chair. While Meraxes and Vhagar were chasing after each other.

Lyanna was at her husband's side she looked uneasy and not the least bit happy, she was here at the capital while her children were on the island. I knew that she wanted nothing more than to be with them, but she remained here with the Northern force grieving and spending her time in the god's wood.

I knew that was a lot for her to take in but now my eyes were drawn to Tyrion. It was his wildfire plan that helped us drive the enemy force to their knees. I knew that at the very least father would trust him just a bit more than he did Tywin. Tywin who seemed to be missing.

It is strange, the Reach, the Western, and even the Dornish army were missing from actions, where are they?

The confusion began to eat away at me as I noticed Lord Tarly was missing as well, only father, Monford, and the commander of the king’s guard remained. Tyrion took over the position as the master of the coin after the true colors of the Hightowers were revealed.

“First, the battle of Dragonstone ended in a draw of sorts, the island was saved, and a portion of the eastern fleet was destroyed but they did runoff. My guess back to the east they know that this battle is lost so instead they will focus on protecting their own lands. Though from the looks of their forces the three slave cities didn't take part in this battle which at the very least meant it really is only was Volantis using their power and connections to gain the ships.” Father’s voice was cold and monotone.

Not once did he mention mother, or the children, and I was not the only one that picked up on it.

“What about mothers and their children?” Rhaenys spoke in a cool voice.

The moment that she spoke I could sense the worry that edge in her monotone voice.

At the mention of his wife and children, he looked almost enthused as the worry and rage that had been plaguing his body a few moments ago all but fell away. With an easy breath, I watched the stress melt away from his body as bright indigo eyes were filled with love.

“She is fine she had a boy Prince Rhaego, the rest of the children are fine and so are their dragons. We left a portion of the fleet with Dragonstone. But the rest of the fleet is making their way here.” He spoke in a cold voice.

While this seemed sound to me, I watched the way that Rhaenys threw his chair back in rage as she learned from her father. A murderous purple fire filling her plum color eyes as her lips cruel or her teeth revealing the bright white gleaming teeth.

“Robert took the Riverlands, we don't have time to waste, we need to be heading south.” Hate reverberated with each word that she spoke.

Her shoulders were shaking with rage as she no longer put on a mask of civility and mock calm. As if the politics of the realm did not matter while we were in the middle of a war. Father seemed to have that same feeling as he leaned back into the chair.

“This was why we needed to talk, as you all know there were traitors lurking in the castle since before the war and I could not be sure who to trust. I had a spy in the Storm Lands a good friend of mine Jon Connington. He had kept an eye on the storm's end since the fall of Oldtown ....” He let his words draw on.

His eyes darkened as his vision narrowed and his brows began to furrow as he turned his attention to Ned Stark. An ominous mask fell on his face as he spoke this time in a more guarded voice.

“He told me that for fear that Jon would burn down the Vale and the Stormlands, Robert on the advice of Jon Arryn had two of the stark children moved. Arya now rests in the Stormlands and Rickon in the Vale and Bran remains in the North. As long as the Faith and the Stormlands have hostages the full power of the dragons cannot be unleashed and as long as they have allies in the Vale and the Iron islands they will just have more and more back up underway. So, we are going to handle them first, there is no point rushing to the Riverlands. Even with the dragons, we would still be at a disadvantage.” Father spoke in a pointed and clear voice.

A still in tension fluttered over the room as I looked at Jae. It was like something dawn on her as her smoky gray eyes began to lighten as her fingers were running carelessly through the smooth white hair of Winter.

“That is why Jon is missing, he went to the Stormlands?” Jae’s voice had a slight uptick from her confusion.

Father on the other hand gave her a firm nod, there was darkness fluttering across his face as he spoke in a smooth voice.

“The Dornish and Reach armies have been moving stealthily and carefully this whole time making their way through the Stormlands. There is a large force protecting the Storms Ends, a mix between the Iron Islands, religious zealots of the faith, and the people of the Vale. We have it in good faith that the High Septon is there with Arya. Jon will meet up with them at Griffin Roost and from there they will move to Storms End.” As father spoke, we could all see the visible relief on Lord Stark's face.

Rob looked enraged as he spoke in a quicken voice. “Why not send us no one will fight harder for our sister then us. We are aware of what the Dornish think of the North and the Stark family.” A sneer pulled at the young Starks face

Any other time I would have thought that I would rise with rage, but I could only pity him, it was a well-known fact that the Dornish saw the Stars as a mark against our pride and honor. Even my father had this patience looked on his face when Ned slapped his head angrily.

Murderous gray eyes that screamed do not fuck this up. I could not help but smile at the exasperated father-like look on his face. I do not think that I had ever seen that noble look falls on his face.

After a stilling moment father continued, “While Jon in the Stormlands the Crownlands fleet will make their way to the Vale, Jaehaera, Ned, Robert as well as Harry and his newest wife. Once we take down the Vale and the Stormlands two of our enemy’s allies will be taken out. From there the Vale force will move North, to return the North with the Stark children, and deal with the Boltons. While the Lannister will take out the Iron islands and which is varying the allies from the North to the Riverlands and the rest of the realm. Dany since you have the only other dragon, fly worthy you will rendezvous with the Lannister at the Rock and from there you will take over the Iron Islands. Once we have systematically taken all their land and allies, we will converge on the Riverlands for the final battle. Let them get compliance it will help us in the long wrong.”

Everything that my father said made sense and everyone seemed to be put at ease knowing that at the very least we had a plan. But would it work and was it smart to just ignore the Riverlands for now.

Not that I would be able to ask the question because the doors were slamming open to reveal a panic messenger and in his hand a box. I did not need to investigate the box to know that whatever it was, was no good. I took in a long steady breath knowing that the last time that there was a box-like that delivered to us Jon burned down an entire city.

But nonetheless, he placed the box onto the table and spoke in a monotone voice.

“A gift for the king was sent but a Baratheon messenger under a white flag….” Before he could even finish speaking, his father spoke in a cold voice.

“Take his head and stick it on a pike!” It was all that he said that he started to rise from his chair opening the box slowly at first.

The moment that he saw what was in there he shut the lid as fast as he opened it, “Also collect the silent sister”

The moment that he spoke he shifted to stare at Ned, there was pity filling his stare as he spoke in a gentle and sweet voice.

“You might want to talk to Cat, the battle in Riverlands was lost as we all knew but there seems to be more at stake than that.” He passed Ned the box.

For a moment none of us spoke because we all knew what was in there, Edmure Tully's head if the Northern were not already engaged then they were now.

This is going to be a long and painful war.

“Aegon, you are going to head to the Stormlands with your brother, keep the Dornish and Reach forces from tearing each other apart. I am heading to the West with Dany. Rhaenys you will stare here and lead, but keep an eye out there is no telling when they are going to attack” Rhaegar spoke in a cool voice.

I knew that in the morning we would be going our separate ways before converging on the Riverlands. It was where the battle first started 14 years ago, and it was where it is going to end now. 


	52. The Lion, The Fish, And The Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Cersei POV

The darkness swirled around me and was blinding. I could not see anything in front of me, the soft scent of moist air and the muck of the wet soil swirled around my feet. The soft chirping of bugs filled my ears as the silver moonlight bathed my skin showing me only a small portion of land illuminated in light.

I could see the fear in his emerald eyes as Tommen clung to my skirts his own once-perfect golden curls were covered in brown muck. Allowing us to travel in silence. The wind rippled through my own hair that was covered with the same stinking soil as Tommen.

Only my green eyes told me that I was a Lannister even though my clothes screamed low born trash. Ripped black and brown clothes stared back at me as my ruined slippers and the pearls that were lining the slippers were gone lost in the muck.

The wind rushed forward, the wind whipped through my hair, chilling me as deep green blurs rushed past my eyes. The blackfish had one hand gripping tightly to my wrist turning my wrist a bright red. While his other hand was moving the brush and tree branches out of the way.

Fear ate away at me as I felt my heart thudding in my chest as I thought about my son who might have lost his life. My husband would be dead. I was no fool. He would fight and he would either survive the battle or Robert would take his head. With him out of the way he would have control of both the Riverlands and the west and all he would have to do was use Joffrey to get to my father.

Was this my punishment? I would lose my family all because I was never faithful to my husband.

The thought was laughable but that did not stop the thought from playing repeatedly in my mind like a never-ending loop. Doubt ate away at my mind as I pulled Tommen close, I knew that Joffrey would stay alive if Robert needed it.

But what about my daughters, Myrcella was held on the island with the rest of the Targaryen children and Joanna was hidden away in the west, the safest place that she could be the only true heir to both lands.

What would happen to them if we were to survive the Targaryen would need to win. Once we are of no use to him, he would either keep us in cages for the rest of our lives or he would make sure that we had no life to live.

Rage burned in me as I looked over to see the blackfish. He had an exhausted look in his eyes as he forced us all to rush forward. The fiery bellows of war are long gone leaving only a stillness. A stillness that forced my blood to chill and goosebumps to form on my arms.

Trepidation slammed into my chest like a spike forcing my body to throb in pain and panic all at the same time. My heart boomed and my mind still as I looked at the twisted brown trunks that were slowly beginning to thin as the sound of gurgling water filled my ears.

I knew that soon we would be at the Twins.

But we all know what they say about the Freys that they were the last ones to the battle that they would do nothing. That they would sit here complimenting this battle but even this far south we heard what happened to Varys. He decided to wait and see to see which kind would come out on top.

He thought that he could do nothing, and it would all work out, he became the dinner for a young dragon. It was foolish of him, but he did not think that this would happen.

None of us did, who would have thought that the Targaryens would go back to their ruthless and terrifying roots. Who thought that dragons would once more fly the air?

“We need to stop!!” I yelled at the Blackfish.

My breathless body ripped me from my thoughts as I looked to see the hate that bloomed in his eyes. He snapped his head back to leer at me, at that moment I knew that he knew the truth about the three youngest Tullys that they were just Rivers in disguise. 

“We can't stop, we have to run as far as we can, the twins are just a day's run from here. By now Robert will have sent riders after you and the boy. Whether he knows that he is nothing more than a bastard means nothing if the rest of the realm thinks that he is in fact a true-born child of the Tully clan.” Brandon did nothing to hide his rage and disgust for me any longer.

Tommen snapped his head up in utter confusion.

His bright green orbs were rounded and with a childlike terror and confusion, I am sure that he did not know what we were talking about, but I knew that his fear weighed his curiosity.

I felt a frenzied rage eating at my heart to go and beg the Freys for it is more than degrading and now having to deal with his condescending sneer. It drove me mad, but he was the one keeping me alive.

“If not for Joanna you would be left for dead.” His sneer shocked me but not as much as his words.

To think that Joanna is the real reason that we made it out of the twins alive it was more than a little shocking. But it made me think about what he would do with the information when it came out.

Would the Targaryens keep their arranged marriage? Would they really marry a bastard to a prince?

Would they naturalize her just to make peace with us?

What would happen?

There were so many unknowns, but the greatest unknown was whether I and Tommen were going to make it out of here alive.

The thought of the Stags did not force fear into my heart, but trepidation and terror worked its way throughout my entire body as I thought about the Targaryens finding out the truth.

“You can hate me all you want but we still need a break!” My voice was rigid and exhausted.

My shoulder began to slip no matter how much I fought the urge to keep from collapsing. Tommen was shaking his plump form and stared back at me. Though we had not eaten in a few days and as such his face was starting to grow gaunt as I looked at my sweet-tempered son.

He could not go on much longer and Brandon noticed it.

“Fine, we can rest here for a few hours and then we will have to start heading to the twins. We can't hide out in the first place much longer.”

I nodded my head. I would agree to anything but to think that everything I built was put in jeopardy not by the dumbass to start this war but by the fool that stood before me now. It is infuriating and he would have to go.

Joanna POV

The news of father's death spread through the kingdom quickly even though I knew that soon grandfather and the fleet would be on their way to the Iron Islands. King Rhaegar insisted that we wait for him but how long would that take

I would not wait for my father to be avenged, that might mean nothing to my siblings. I was one of the few that knew that Edmure was not their father. It always enraged me that they would take what belongs to me. But I thought that I was going to be queen now that is not going to happen and at one of the most crucial points in our people's history.

Now that my father is dead, Joffrey will get the Riverlands and the West, his eldest son will inherit the Riverlands and the second born the Western land. They would take what belongs to my children, to me, that would force my rage to outweigh my concern for my brothers as well as my mother.

I understood why she had to keep up the lie that did not mean that I liked having to listen to life. A sneer pulled at my lips at the thought, knowing my father he would have sent my mother and youngest brother away. In the hopes of buying life for my foolish brother.

Only time if any of them made it out of this alive. But one thing is clear if they thought that Joffrey was an heir. Robert would think that he has a leg up on us and he would use it against my grandfather.

It was only a hunch that my mother got away for all any of us knew she was still in River Run a hostage.

Grandfather has been tensing lately and this morning he got a raven. I can only imagine what is going on in his mind. Even now as I sat in the chair turned from the window to him, I could see his eyes filling with unrelenting rage.

He has this murderous tension plaguing his body even now as I sat across from his desk, I could see the way that his mind was trying to work through this latest problem. 

I could see the hate in his eyes as he glared at me his lips pulled into a sneer and there were thick frown lines formed in his tired brow. With the death of my father I always thought that he would be happy. But now one false heir is missing, and the other is held captive.

He gripped tightly to a piece of paper throwing it to the table as he rubbed his jaw mournfully.

I picked up the paper as I watched the smooth letters of a maesters cursive.

“Dear Warden of the West I have your grandsons and your daughter. I hold the key to the west and the River Lands. If you wish to see them alive you will yield to me as the River Run bannermen will. Even as we speak, I sent them the same letter I am sending you. I expect to get a swift answer. -Robert Baratheon first of his name rightful king of the Andals, Roynar, and the first men.”

I let out a bitter laugh as I leaned further into the chair. If my grandfather were smart, he would stick with the Targaryens, we all know what happened the last time that three dragons ruled the sky. All the kingdoms fell to them one way or the other.

Madness and grief would consume my grandfather for a few days, but he would get over it. Betraying the Targaryens would be a death sentence. I was not going to risk my life for two bastards and my mother who hoped to rob me of my power and throne.

"If we defy the Targaryens all of us die, but if we stay with them the Riverlands will bend to them. There is a simple solution to this.” I spoke in an ominous voice. 

I knew that my voice was somewhat taunting and murderous as his narrowed gaze greeted me with bright golden flake eyes glimmering in the light. The sight of him always had a way of forcing me to cringe, venom, and bile-filled his voice.

“Oh, and how would you solve this mess?” Grandfather spoke in a cold voice.

Hatred flared in my stare. I knew that he knew the truth whether he wanted to admit it or not. But I was born to lead, and I was born to rule the Riverlands and the West and I would do just that.

“All three of them are bastards, you know it and I know it, it is about time the world knows it. The Riverlands won't rally behind a lying Lannister and a bastard. I have the looks of a Tully. I am the only true-born heir to the Riverlands. They will rally for me. The people of the Riverlands love me and always hated Joffrey. He was a twisted sadistic little shit. Tommen is sweet but he is weak, don't risk the hold we have over the West and the Riverlands for them” My lips curled over my teeth

I felt no pity for him or my siblings. I would choose the living and power of them any day, especially Joffrey. He is a monster.

"They wouldn't marry a royal prince to a bastard” Grandfather spoke in a cold voice.

Though I could see the sparkle in his eyes when he was considering it, he knew that it would be a mark on his legacy but in the long run. He would be able to have hold of yet another kingdom. The others would fall into place if he only had patience. My family name might be Tully, but my brain is all Lannister and he knows that.

“They wouldn't but if you were to make a compelling case to have her naturalize, they might buy it. With my marriage to Daemon, our children could still marry into the royal line. This cannot be the end for us grandfather. If I am the only true heir, then we need to be able to spin this to our advantage.” I knew my voice was hinting my exasperation.

After a long moment he nodded his head heavily “Very well then I will have the letter drafted up. It will need your signature. We will have to send it to every corner of the realm. Be ready for the backlash.” His voice was heavy and guarded like this was the last thing that he wanted.

I simply smiled that it might be the end of my brother's life, but it was the beginning of my rise to power.

As I walked out of the room and down the hall, I had to shorten my stride to keep my excitement from being shown. I am sure that this makes me look like a horrible person, but Joffrey had it coming, and I am sure that they did not have my mother.

My father might be a fool but even he knew enough to send her away. This was nothing more than a bluff on his part; he knew that my grandfather would not betray the Targaryens for one boy but his daughter and Tommen, his whole line of succession, his legacy at risk. Now that might make him betray the dragons.

Thunder boomed in the air as I looked at the thick black clouds. I could see the rain pelting the ground below us. The loud crashing of waves filled my ears as the strong booms of the thunder echoed repeatedly in my ears.

The scent of ozone filled my nose, it is a strong pungent scent, not one that I am bound to forget any time soon. It is pungent to the point that it felt like someone was punching me in the nose. As I stood by the window of the black rain coming in on a slant as bright blue lightning crackled against the sky.

Like a whipping burning with the fury of the gods, I watched on with a mix of amusement and curiosity. A sense of serenity ran over me even though I knew that we were going to be killed.

"What could such a gorgeous woman have to frown about?" Daemon’s voice filled my ears.

I could not help but smile at the thought of the handsome guard that I knew would be waiting for me to look at him. He was the son of Addam Marband the lord of Shark and a great loyal knight to the Lannister. He looked like his father.

Much like his father he is rangy, dark copper hair that was cut short so that it did not go past his ear. Just like his father, he is gallant and charming and while he was no prince, I loved him all the same. I knew that he was daring and brave and he would set out with the others when they went to the Iron Islands. 

Daemon wore a gorgeous set of armor that he never seemed to take off nowadays. He wore burnished bronze armor, with the burning tree of the Marbrand’s etched on top of his heart. While a larger image was printed on his back.

There was something smug about his tone that forced my heart to flutter as I felt the heat on the back of my neck. I could feel something stirring in me as I felt his hand rest on my waist, but I wished for those hands to be put somewhere more useful.

He gave me a smug smile as he grinned at me his gentle eyes flaring with lust that I am sure would take over his rational mind. The thought forces a shiver to run down my spine at the thought. A mad grin pulled at my lips as I spoke in a low voice.

“You know I'm getting what's mine and my brother might die in the process but oh well.” I shrugged my shoulder casually.

Taking in a heavy breath I watched the lightning crack against the sky. The sight of rolling thunder stared back at me as finally, Varys began to speak as he spoke in a quick tone.

“It will be such a shame to lose such a great lord” Daemon’s mocking voice filled my ears.

I could not help but giggle. I am sure that if the role would have been reversed and Joffrey was here, he would not think twice about letting me die. So, I do not think twice about seeing him dead.

“I know however I will go on.” I rolled my eyes casually leaning into the warmth of Daemon.

We both glared out at the ocean water, bright lighting arcing across the sky as I stared at him, I could see the hate in his eyes as the black churning waves stared back at me.

A tension sat in the air as if it knew that there was something that needed to be said between the two of us but neither one of us wanted to say it. Taking in a deep breath I turned to look at Daemon as he spoke in a more guarded tone.

"You’re doing the right thing the Targaryens would raise this place from the very earth much like the once-great city of Old Town.” Even as he spoke.

I could hear the slight fear that pinged in his voice. I knew that he was sweet and kind and that while he was good with a sword, he took no pleasure in it. He would be the first to jump up to the front lines.

“I know but on the off chance that my mother is with them then she would be just as dead as Joffrey.” Worry worked its way into my features.

“Your mother is smart and sly she will find a way out of this mess when the truth comes out. You should be more worried about me. I am going off to war soon. I think that I should have something to remember you by.” A smug smile pulled at my lips.

I spring sharply leaning into his chest as a smug grin pulls at my lips.

“We can't have you leaving without a symbol of my love.” For the moment I let the weight of the world fall from my mind.

At this moment it was just us.


	53. Hostages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the day

Rickon POV

The snow fell gently from the sky as the crunching blankets of snow under the hooves of my horse. There was once a time where the snow-filled me with joy but now, I felt a shudder rushing down my spine. I was a prisoner despite what this man said to me.

Jon had broad shoulders, and while half of his teeth had fallen out but even then, as he lorded over me on his own mare, I knew that he bloomed with power. 

He is married to my aunt and even then, he is still doing this to my family when he is my family. He is my uncle by law, and he did not see anything wrong with what he was doing to our family.

His blue eyes were gentle and smooth as he stared down at me but as I looked at him all I could see is my brother. The look on his face when he told me and Arya that our grandfather was dead and that we would be next if we were not careful. His blond hair was thin and what was left of it was just fuzz on the back of his head.

When he spoke, his breath reminded me of rotting flesh.

“Think of this as a second home for the time being.” His voice came out sweet.

But rage began to bubble up in my chest how could this ever be my second home. It is just a prison cell that I would reside in until my family won or has died and if that happens, I will make it out of this tower alive.

When I closed my eyes, I was a Shaggy Dog in the god’s woods, the taste of blood in my mouth. But when I woke up, I was still a prisoner even now I welted the chafing of the ropes that bound my wrist.

I knew that Jon had a reputation for being prudent, calming, and wise, but does that mean that he would let me go, he is kind and trusting but he is not a fool.

Resting on his back was a double-edged longsword his blade has wings on its crossguard, a falcon-head pommel, and is engraved in silver to resemble mountain sky. While beginning dressed in a silvered plate.

The soft neighs of the horse ripped me from my thoughts as snow danced across my face as the gray sky from the Vale stared back at me as the gates began to creak open as the three large towers stared back at me.

The Eyrie is an ancient castle and seat of House Arryn, one of the oldest lines of Andal nobility, within the Vale of Arryn. It is situated in the Mountains of the Moon astride the peak known as the Giant's Lance, several thousand feet above the valley below. Some say that there is no way to get into the Vale if they did not want you in then you were not getting in.

Although the Vale was smaller than the other Great Houses in Westeros, there was no way that they would ever fall to enemy forces. At least that is what we all thought since the demise of the Targaryen dragons. After the last one died the Eyrie was considered impregnable to attack. But now there were three dragons that could fly here and burn them.

The old town was once great and the mighty town was reduced to rubble, so could they really be safe? Would I burn with them? Would Jon end up killing me instead of saving me? The thought force caused fear to flood my chest. I did not want to die but I wanted the people of the valley to get what is coming to them but not if it means that I am the one that is dead.

As the door began to open, I watched the Eyrie come into my full view.

The Eyrie is the smallest of the great castles, consisting only of a cluster of seven slim, white towers bunched tightly together. The castle is made of fine white stone that now was covered in a light layer of snow.

The towers encircle a garden, the barracks and stables are carved directly into the mountain. The granary is as large as those found in much larger castles, like Winterfell. I watch as the household guards came rushing at me and Jon, they were wearing sky-blue cloaks

“Lord Arryn, we are here to escort you to the high hall where your wife and son are waiting.” The monotone voice filled my ears.

I watched the way that Jon's eyes darkened at the mention of his son and his wife, I knew that there was a darkness that flooded his stare almost like the very mention of his son put him in a bad mood.

But he simply nodded his head and forced me forward as we were both forced to make the tall climb up the three towers on the broken backs of mules. The pale gray sky zoomed over me the whole time and before I knew it, I was at the very hall that rested in front of me.

The High Hall is a long and austere hall, with walls made of blue-veined white marble. At the end of it sits the throne of the Arryns, a seat carved of weirwood. It has narrow, arched windows, between which are torches mounted on high iron or silver sconces. Sitting at the head of the table was a woman that had the looks of a Tully.

She is a thick body woman who looked to be in her early thirties, she did not look much like my mother except for her coloring. Not to mention she looked older than my own mother. Her face has become pale and puffy, and there was this sour milky smell that came wafting off her.

She has the blue eyes of House Tully, but they are pale and watery compared to the bright and vibrant color of my uncle Edmure and my mother. She has a small, petulant mouth, and her beautiful auburn hair falls thickly down to her waist. That was the only pretty thing about her.

But the more shocking thing had to be the boy that looked to be my age suckling at her breast. Though he looked sickly almost like he was about to die at any moment.

He is six years old but small and painfully thin for his age. He is pale with brown hair and big eyes that are runny. The moment that Jon cleared his throat like he was uncomfortable with the sight before him. At this, the young boy turned to look at me. He has spindly arms and legs, a soft concave chest, a little belly, and his skin is blotchy and gross looking.

“Daddy?” the young boy that I knew to be Robert had milk dribbling down his thin lips.

“Jon?” Lysa spoke in a shocked voice

I watched the way that both their runny and pale eyes were wide with doubt as they looked at me. Robert spoke in a thrilling voice.

“Daddy, did you bring me a friend?” Robert spoke with joy oozing in his voice.

I cringed away at the sight of his form as if I would ever be friends with him, “No I'm a prisoner, not your friend. Take me to my cell” My voice was cold and cunning.

I was not going to let them see the fear that was bubbling in my heart and threatening to spill over into my voice.

At this, my aunt’s eyes were wide with doubt as she spoke with a befuddled look on her face while she spoke.

“You are not a prisoner, you are family” She spoke with such sadness that I rolled my eyes.

I looked over to Jon who gave me this pitiful look like I am the one that said do not brother argue. But she was the one that was off her rocker and I was not going to pretend like I like this whack job.

“Oh, really so then what do you call a person that was ripped from their home, chained up and forced to come to a foreign kingdom?” My voice was cold and murderous.

I could feel my rage filling me as I felt Shaggy Dog as if he were right there with me fueling my rage and telling me that everything was going to be okay. I could feel the coldness of the room closing in on me, but I fought through the worry that was plaguing my mind.

Robert cocked his head to the side like he did not understand the line of questioning while Lysa gave me an outrage expression on her face like I dare speak to her like that. While Jon let out an exasperated sigh like he had told me so.

“How dare you, we welcome you into our home and this is how you act!!” Lysa spoke with such certainty.

I all but laughed in her face as I snarled out my words, “You did not welcome me into your home, you force me here. You betrayed your sister and your brother, you're out of your mind and I can't wait until the dragons destroy you.” I revealed in my words.

Watching the way that her brows shoot up with doubt as her sickly monstrosity she called a son to stare on with intrigue made me think that he saw this is one big play just for his enjoyment. If I had a shaggy dog, then he would have ripped out their throats by now.

“Take him to a sky cell!!” She roared at me as I watched the blue cloaks come rushing over to us.

I laughed “Ha I bet that it is better than the sour breath and your freaks show son any day!!” I roared confidently but as I was put into the cell, I was more than a little shocked to see what a sky cell really looked like.

The sky cells array like a stone honeycomb beneath the Eyrie, I had heard that it is easy to escape from the cell but then I noticed why they could escape with ease.

They are merely shelves on the side of the mountain's sheer cliffs, left open to the cold sky. Mord is a jailer of House Arryn in charge of the upkeep and maintenance of the sky cells. As he forced me into the cell, I almost tumbled out looking to see the clouds that were resting above rocky cliffs. All I could think so that I could easily escape but I would be dead. If I had a dragon then I would not think about jumping out of the cell.

Mord is a large man, slow-witted brute, the whole way here he kept telling me how they are going to fall out of the cells to their deaths. He has small, dark eyes, rotting brown teeth, and the left side of his face has a scar from where an ax cut off his ear and part of his cheek. He has a large belly and thick, stubby-fingered hands. His clothes fit poorly and have a rank, ripe smell that made my stomach roil in disgust.

As I looked out to the bright white clouds as snow began to blow into my cell, I knew that if I kept my mouth shut then I might have been in a nice realm. But I would not pretend like I liked these people or that I wanted to be here sooner or later. They would regret their choice. I would make sure that is for sure.

Arya POV

_ Dark wings, dark words _ .

I have always heard those words from my father and mother and now I was not too sure. Even now as I sat across from the young girl in the Shrine, I felt an overwhelming hatred.

Though I paid her no mind my ears were twitching as I listened to Theon whispering to the men that were at his back. I knew that I could not look back at him because then he would know that I was listening to him.

But I watched the way that he gripped tightly to a piece of paper that held the words for the rave that came this early in the morning.

“This can't be true?” His voice was low and husky

I could hear this panic undertone to his voice that told me that whatever was in that letter has something to do with this war. Something that would be detrimental to the war effort.

“Believe it, the maester, the Lord of the Rock and the new heir, Lady Joanna, all signed it. Think about what Tywin gains from saying that the three youngest children are really bastards of his son.” The smoothest voice of one of the henchmen filled my ears.

I looked over to the young so-called princess and she smiled warmly at me, but I simply sneered at her. I wanted nothing to do with her or her bullshit family. One way or another I would get out of here and there would all be dead in a matter of moments. With fire and brimstone coming down on them all. The thought excited me as I listened to the armor of the castle.

“That means the plan to leave the Lannister brat won't work; he had no purpose so he will be dead.” When Theon spoke, I could not help but smile.

Good, I hated that little prick; I could not be any more excited but what was taking Jon so long.

Robert POV

I watched the letter reading it three times. It was yet another letter that said they would not bow that we could keep the bastard. A sneer pulled at my lips as I leered at the cause of my rage.

The hate that pooled in my body the moment that I looked to the boy that sat before me there was no use to having him alive. He was no heir and he was not someone that his grandfather would risk everything for seeing as how he was the one that outed him.

“It turns out that you are no true heir, but a bastard created from a relationship between your mother and her twin, your elder sister was the only true-born child which makes her the only real heir. The River lords are rejecting me, and the Western lords refuse to bow; they would rather see you dead.” My tone mocked as Joffrey fell to his knees crying like a petulant child his sister has more backbone.

Shock ate away at him as I watched the doubt filling in his mind as I looked at him, was he really that weak, desperate to know what was going on.

“There lies to get the lords to follow them, my sister has always resented me for taking what she thought was her!!” His voice was shrill and cracking from the weight of his panic.

I sighed heavily as a devious smile pulled at my face, I am sure that anyone would have bought that, but I knew better. His sister was the only one that looked like her father. Not to mention that the Lannisters' three youngest children were not well-liked.

It did not need to be true because they already hated the Lannister after all, if they had acted sooner in the first rebellion then Lady Catelyn might have married Brandon, not Ned.

I knew that there had to be hate working its way into my eyes. Even if this was some lie to test my hand once he and his brother were dead, she would be heir no matter what I did.

Plus, there was no point in keeping him around; he was just taking up food, space, and held no tactical value. I sneered at him as I spoke in a cold booming voice.

“We both know that isn't true, just look at you, you’re the spitting image of Jamie Lannister.” A sneer pulled at my lips at the thought of that golden cunt.

I would see an end to him before this war was over. That was if Rhaegar did not take his headfirst for trying to pass off some false Lannister to his youngest son.

I knew that Joffrey must have seen the way that my eyes glimmer with hate as I sense the tension that was starting to seep into his bones.

Taking in a deep breath I looked to the stupid boy that I was now going to kill.

“Take his head and stick it on a pike and get to work rebuilding the gate. We are in the perfect position to stage an all-out attack when the Targaryens get here. We will end them.” As I ordered them, I started to rise from the Tully seat.

“Oh, and stop the search for Cersei and Tommen there is no point in searching for them, not when Joanna is the key to these lands.” I waved casually over my shoulder before taking off.

Though it did make me wonder, where did they go?

Tommen POV

The scent of moist air and thick heavy mud mixed as it filled my nose while the large drawbridge to the mighty castle of River runs slowly began to lower. The red and blue banner of House Tully flapped in the air. I watched as the thick wooden bridge finally snapped shut.

I watched the Fray flag of two gray buildings stared back at me. My mind still whirled that I was forced out of my house and into the woods. We were able to get any news in the past week or so but now I was hoping to know what happened to my brother and my father. I knew my sisters were safe, but it left me to think about what the hell was going on.

Taking in a deep breath I looked to the looming hills as they began to lower into even ground and the river growing in intensity that was when I saw a large looming fortress.

As the fortress came in a few I knew the building had to be the twins. The Twins consist of two identical stone castles standing on a margin of the Green Fork of the Trident. They have high curtain walls, deep moats, and a barbican and portcullis in each.

My uncle Blackfish looked almost relieved like he was glad to be rid of us but if what he said is true then he was not my uncle not really. Maybe by law but not by blood like I thought.

A stone bridge arches between the castles, with the bridge footings rising from within the inner keeps. This bridge is wide enough for two wagons to cross. It is the only crossing point over the Green Fork for hundreds of miles in either direction, from the north to the western Riverlands.

The bridge is guarded in the middle of the Water Tower. This structure has arrow slits, murder holes, and portcullises for defense. As I watched the building grow closer, I could start to make out the people that were staring out the windows with wide doubtful eyes.

They knew who we were in the hours leading up to our arrival, and I washed the mud from our hair. We could do nothing about our clothes, but our looks said it all.

As we walked across the bridge the sight of those two boys staring back at me with this look that seemed almost taunting as if they knew something that I did not.

Taking in a deep breath letting my chest expand as I made my way into the large hall. Men, women, and children lined the walls and the sides of the room as the man that sat in front of me looked to be the same man that loomed before me. My mother walked in, her chin tilted outward, and a cold look in her eyes.

Old man Frey sat on the throne as he looked down at me. A smug smile began to pull at his lips as he licked his lips as he looked at my mother.

"My name is Cersei Tully, your league lord's wife and here seeking safe passage for my son." My father spoke in a cold voice. 

The old man looked like me might laugh as he grinned at me.

“You might have been the former liege lord of the Riverlands, but you are a lying bitch. Give me the reason that I should not throw you to the dragons. Your brat over there is a bastard born of the incest between you and the kingslayer. The only true heir Joanna has been named Warden and Protector of the Riverlands. Edmure Tully is dead; they sent his head back to the capital.”

My eyes widened with doubt as I looked at him, father was dead only he was not my father. My sister is now the new lady of the Riverlands and where my elder brother is. Confusion flooded my senses as I did not know what to say but mother played it off like this was all just some elaborate lie.

“There is nothing more than vicious rumors created by Robert!!” My mother reared without rage.

But this time I could hear the snickering of the others like they knew something, their eyes were glowing with amused energy.

“Only I was your father and daughter that started this vicious rumor as you say. The only reason that I am not throwing you out on your ass is because my liege lady would have my head the moment that this war is over.” His voice was cold and murderous.

I could feel all my life slipping from my fingers and if they knew how long until the rest of the realm knew. What would this mean for us when the battle commences, and the war is over. 

Would I survive? 


	54. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I have a question for you guys I'm doing a third-person fic separate of this series and I was debating making jons hair silver let me know what you think?

Jon POV

The wind roared in my ears, but I was used to it by now. My mind was rushing back to Arya the last time that I saw her, and she begged me not to go back to the capital. She said that I would be happier North rather than south and a part of me knew that she was right.

Now she was the one that was locked up in the south and I was the one that was here to save her. Then I would move east, the thought forced guilt to bubble in my chest if I had kept her safe if I made sure that the North was not to be touched then maybe none of this should happen.

At the very least I was able to send a message to Val she would work her way around the North forces to meet my family at White Harbor where they planned on landing. Maybe they would even be able to talk some sense into the fools to bend the knee before my family gets there.

Or else they will surely be burned.

The golden rays of the sun slammed at my back while the billowing heat of Selene’s sizzling scales bathed the rest of my body with heat. Her enormous silver eyes were echoing my worry. I knew that in the years we had spent to the north she had taken to Arya’s wild nature.

Helios on the other hand showed off righteous fury and murderous need to end every Baratheon that has ever existed. Slowly I slipped into his mind I could feel a wild rage, the need to bathe the ground in golden flames. I saw me standing amongst him snow and ice swirling around me as bright flames killed those in my way.

I had felt it stirring from the moment that I walked through those flames to the moment that I activated the dragon blood that was latent until this moment. Could this happen with my Stark blood, after all, we were called the kings of winter, and my family always boasted that there was magic in first men's blood?

All the wargs from the North proved that point time and time again and now ice magic could be added to the list. Plus, if all of this is true does that mean that Krakens are real, that thing can be summoned and tamed with magical horns. Surely it all had to be crafted lies right? Stories they tell children.

Doubt ate away at my mind but one thing is for sure I would stop at nothing until all the Starks are free, until my children can one day be born and not fear that their allies will turn against them. That they will nerve be at the mercy of lesser lords who have power and status. They will have dragons and magic at their back that much for sure.

Though it begged the question if they were all bathed in blood and dragon fire would they gain the same fire powers? Would Dany?

Confusion and wonder-filled me as I looked to the coast. I could see the march hugging the coast moving slowly so as not to cause too much attention; they were only a few miles from Griffin Roost.

In two days, they could be at Griffin Roost. There we marched together to the capital. I would get my cousin back and then I would burn them to the ground.

I notice the symbol of the banner that fluttered over their camp, a black banner with a crimson three-headed dragon resting on it. Sitting beside that banner was another banner, one was half Targaryen the other side the Dornish sun pierced by a spear.

The ground started to come closer the wind started to lower as I noticed off to the side just outside the camp the perfect place for a dragon to nest. Helios without even needing orders began to reach for the dazzling green patch of ground that I knew would soon turn black like the rest of the Riverlands. A massive command tent was only a few minutes away from the nest on foot and that was fine with me.

I could see men collapsing to the ground, most of them exhausted from a long march and ready to sleep. But the moment that they saw us some of them rushed to the command tent while others were riding horses. My guess was they were coming to get me.

Many of them were now staring up at us with fear almost as if they feared the enemy had gotten their hands on our dragons. But for the most part, there was just this cold closed-off look to their eyes almost as if they looked haunted by something.

Some of them even had injuries. Do not tell me that they ran into the enemy on their way here. Questions began to flood my mind as I stared at them. What the hell is going on?

A lean man with a bandage wrapped firmly around his chest as he walked gingerly and carefully in long strides. His bright blue eyes were locked on me only for a moment before walking into the tent. I am sure that he would tell them about the dragon that came to camp.

Though now I knew this for certain they must have executed opposition but from where and from who?

As we dropped onto the ground, I watched the way that two men and three horses came rushing forward. I knew that they were here to pick me up and I did not like what I saw. They had injuries; one kid had missing eyes while another was cradling tightly to his chest like he was protecting bruised ribs.

The moment that he looked at me I knew that whatever they were going to tell me was going to anger me, which meant that it might have fucked with whatever plan that we had created.

The ground shook as I watched the way that they approached, the horses were nervous but kept pushing forward. Sighing heavily, I dismounted Selene patting her neck trying to soothe her worrying attitude.

“What happened?” I did not give them a chance to lie or even speak as I made my way over to a mare with brown fur.

Her bright brown orbs were widening with fear as I gently ran my fingers along her neck as she leered at me as if I was the one that was causing her fear. But the more that I pet her the more at ease she seemed to become. But my eyes are locked not on her but on the young men that were standing before me.

The one-eyed boy was staring at me and he gave me a reluctant voice, “On our way here we got spotted by a small raiding party of Iron Islanders who had left Storm's End. They attacked us in the night, and we were not able to see them coming out of our force rally and killed them all. Before they died, they told us what happened with the Lannister and the Tullys as well as with the preparation for war. The Lords will say more once we get to the tent.” He spoke in a carious voice.

I watched them for a moment before sighing heavily and started to rise onto the horse that rested before me.

“Alright then let's get going” I spoke in a cold commanding tone as I leered at the two young boys.

I walked into the command tent and I found Lord Oberyn and Lord Mace in a screaming match. Well more like Mace was yelling and Oberyn was giving him a cocky stare that screamed I know better than you.

I could hear the argument of the other lords, picking sides as I leered at them. Neither of them noticed me just yet. Let us see what these idiots are arguing about now.

“We are not waiting for the moment that we get to Griffin Roost; we will rest for the day then we will go to Storm's End from there!!” Mace roared without rage.

His face turning a bright red if that was even possible his meaty fat fist was clenched tightly as he leered at Oberyn’s. His eyes flaring with hate and venom. I knew that their flames had bad blood, but this is just ridiculous. What could they possibly be fighting about now?

“No, once we get to Griffin roost we are going to wait for the prince before making our way to Storms Ends. That is if you are afraid that a traitorous bastard brat of yours is going to be killed by my nephew. You're soon to be king!” Oberyn smokes in a smooth voice.

He knew that there is no way that he could simply just challenge the orders of his king not after what his son did. It would make him look like a traitor, I sighed heavily really.

“We are not stopping the war effort for my prince. I do not care what my father has ordered. If he is not thereby the time that we reach Griffin Roost, then we leave without him. I will not leave my cousin's life in the balance or risk this plan failing all because Aegon wasn't glorious.” My voice is cold and murderous

I leered at the two of them, the shock and dismay that flooded their eyes as they snapped their heads up in shock. They must have been so busy in their argument that they did not even hear my dragons screeching. The thought forces me to roll my eyes but not as much as seeing the outrage that blared in Oberyn's eyes

“How can you say that! Your father was the one that ordered Aegon to come here; it has nothing to do with wanting glory.” His voice was tampered and even.

Though I knew that he was not known for his resistance and while I did learn a great deal in the mountains, why my temper was raised there was no telling if I would always be able to hold it back.

Even now as I clenched my fist and fought the urge to lose my temper I felt a coldness settle over the tent and as I exhaled I swear that I saw my breath as if I was still in the north. I knew that I must have been seeing things, so I just passed it.

“We don't need him, what can one man do?” I spoke in a cold voice

Though the moment that I said it I knew exactly what one man could do if he had magic and a couple of dragons he had neither.

“You seemed to be doing fine as a one-man army,” Oberyn spoke in a smug voice.

But if he thought that he was going to win this argument then he is dead wrong.

“I have two dragons and magic that Aegon has besides a title and a hatchling that could be taken down with a few well-placed arrows. I might be one man, but I have dragons to fight with. He does not which means that he has no real effect on the war effort. We are not wasting time doing that. We don't need him, and we are going into the battle without him. That is final.” I leered them both.

“The king….” I gave Oberyn a pointed glare

“That is the end of that matter, tell about this force you encountered,” I spoke to a commanding tone taking a seat at the war council table.

Let us see what happens next.

Aegon POV

The roar of the wind filled my ears as the sky whipped past me, it felt so strange to be on another dragon's back. When my father said that I was heading to griffin roost I thought that I was going to go on ship but now I sat on the back of the Tempest. This sizzling blue skin felt perfect against my fingertips.

Father was sitting behind me, his arms gripping tightly to spikes on the right and left side of me as if he were locking me in place. Vhagar was resting constantly in my lap, his little head cocked to the side as he stared off with wide childlike eyes. I am sure that one day he hoped he would be this big and flying and me on his back.

The thought was more than a little exciting and it drove me mad with anticipation, I felt like I was flying for only a few minutes as the ground began to fade. Blurring into a bright green blob as I felt like I could see for hours.

It was not until I noticed that I could see Griffin Roost that I knew we were close. I knew that they were both going out of their way to see me in this battle.

I know why Jon had a great victory in Old Town and held off the fleet that otherwise overwhelmed the others. Now he would have another great Victory only this time he would save a Stark captive and put an end to yet another backstabbing bloodline.

If I stay back in the capital I would look like a fool and they would be singing the brother exploits I had to be in the coming battles or I will forever ever be the elder brother to the great Jaehaerys. As if I wanted that to be my life, I would not be another cliff note on the passages of history.

I turned my attention to the small but strong, griffin's Roost is located on a lofty crag jutting out from the shores of Cape Wrath. We would be there in a matter of minutes and I did not see a massive dragon with shimmering silver and radiant gold. Jon and the host must not be here just yet, I am sure that Jon had to slow his pace to match the host.

The castle lies surrounded by red stone cliffs on three sides, which descend into the stormy waters of Shipbreaker Bay. The land-facing approach is a long natural ridge called the griffin's throat. The entrance to the griffin's throat is guarded on one end by a gatehouse, and by the castle's main gate and two round towers on the other end. The men that were on the gate snapped their heads up watching the way that the dragon circled the building.

They were one of the few castles that had not been taken over by Robert in Storm Lands. I knew that they would not last for long and that Robert's men would come for this castle-like all the rest. 

Besides faded tapestries, Griffin's Roost is also decorated with arched windows displaying myriad diamond-shaped panes of red and white glass. The great hall contains the carved and gilded Griffin Seat where fifty generations of Conningtons have ruled and if we lost this battle then this would be the last generation of Conningtons.

The east tower, the tallest of the castle's, offers a view of the surrounding countryside. The castle also contains stables, armory, barracks, and a maester's tower with a rookery.

A secret stair beneath the sept's altar of the Mother leads to a bolt-hole, while another stair under the northwest tower goes to a hidden cove beneath the crag which appears when the tide is out. A well-provisioned garrison can hold the castle against twenty times as many men

It was a good place to make a final stand if need be but now, we had a plan and I was going to act. Storm's End would be hours or a few days, but it would be hours and I would be there. I knew that Loras was there with Renly and they were holding Storm's End.

Stannis was dead and soon Renly and his gay lover would be as well, I would make sure of it.

I noticed a man sitting in front of the great hall doors, his hair was a bright crimson color that was slowly starting to gray. His bright blue eyes were locked on me as warmth filled his eyes as he noticed his lifelong friend at my back. I knew that there was a part of him that loved my father more than a friend, not that he was ever willing to admit it.

As we began to deseed Vhagar rose from my lap letting his wind catch his wings, I leered at the ground, as it came in closer the sense of levity that filled my chest was all but gone in the sense of an impending battle that was coming. With a sharp thud, we landed just outside the gates of the castle.

“We can't stay to give John my best,” Father spoke in a cool vice.

I knew that he would be making his way to the West and did not have time to stay and chat. Dany was not paying any of us any mind; she was running her fingers tenderly along the smooth coiling neck of Tempest who was letting out soft purses. While she giggled at the dragon whispering sweet nothings the same way that she did when she first started to tame him. It felt like a lifetime ago since then.

Now she was 13 and pregnant and soon they would be leaving for the east the moment that this war was done and over with.

“Alright, then I'll see you in the Riverlands.” I carefully began to descend.

The smooth sizzling sound of burning hot skin flushed against my body as I leered at the ground that was coming in close.

Let us see what comes next.

The battle of Storm's End.

Obery POV

Furious did not begin to explain the outrage that was filling my body but as I watched the gate of Griffin Roost open in the morning we would be leaving for the battle. Though I did not see ships in the bay that had the Targaryen sigil, were we really going to leave without Aegon?

I knew why Rhaegar was sending Aegon here, he needed to get some glory in this battle, or he would always be shadowed by his younger brother. A dance of dragons he would surely lose.

But as the gate opened and the two dragons flew overhead. Jon still rode the borrowed brown mare, nothing compared to his dazzling red stallion that his father gave him for his name day.

Even now as I looked at the gate I felt my eyes widening with doubt as I noticed Aegon there was a smug smile on his face as his silver braid rippled down his back as a sword rested on his hip and a warm smile pulled at his lip.

There was a dangerous sparkle to his violet eyes that seemed to be growing darker with each passing moment. There was an ominous air about him as I noticed his young dragon Vhagar floating around him. He let out a furious screech as joy flooded his slit eyes.

“Hello, boys, don't we have a siege to start planning?” His voice was smug and cool, but it made me think.

How the hell did he get here?

What is next?

My heart pounded with excitement it is time to put an end to Robert and his backstabbing bloodline once and for all.

Renly POV

I watched her twirling her fork in her porridge outrage blooming in her eyes as she leered at her body there was rage filling her stare as her smoky gray eyes were locked on the bowl but every time that Shireen tried to talk to her she looked even more lost in rage. I knew that every bone in her body hated us, our very existence is installing her.

Loras was leaning against my shoulder as he sipped his own wine casually like he did not have a care in the world. There was this darkness fluttering over his eyes which made me think that he was thinking about something unpleasant. I am sure that much like the rest of us he had hoped that he would be able to convince his family to come over to our side.

But they chose the dragons, the very people their son betrayed though they did not have much of a choice, side with the Targaryens or they would die. I knew that there was a part of me that knew that there is no way that the Targaryens would really lose this war. Not unless we could get rid of that bothersome Jaehaerys and his dragons out of the way.

The silence of the great hall filled my ears as I looked over to the very girl that was keeping us alive. It was hard to believe that the only thing that is keeping us from burning alive with her.

At least that was what I thought but the doors slammed open and I watched as the pony lord of the Iron Island came rushing in with a thick black iron chest plate with Krakens printed firmly on his chest.

There was panic filtering across all their eyes as Theon spoke in a rushed voice as I noticed the bow on his back that looked ready to pluck.

“They are here in a matter of minutes they will be on us; the men were ready thanks to the reading party we knew that they were coming. The party that got attacked didn't have anyone burn by dragon fire so it's safe to assume that any dragons with them will be human, not mythical.” His astute voice did little to soothe my panic.

Loras on the other hand leaned forward and he was not the only one, Arya had a mad grin pulling at her lips as she started to sit upright.

“Jon is coming for you all with fire and blood!” Arya's voice was ominous and haunting.

I looked over to see her smokey gray eyes alive and filled with joy as she jumped to her feet so enthused that I could hardly believe the sight. I do not think that I had seen anyone so happy to see us all dead. The joy in her eyes was chilling to the bone as she spoke in an enthusiastic voice.

“I want to see, you so fucked” Arya again spoke in an again this time in a colder voice.

Her wristed were raw from restraints and the soft jangle of her chains filled my ears as I looked over to Lord, much like Arya wanted to see them approaching. I shook my head heavily during my attention to the Maester, I knew that if they got into these walls then Shireen would be as good as dead.

“Take Shireen and hide but before that send a letter to the Riverlands letting them know we are under attack. The bannermen have been hiding in the coves. It is about time that we use them.” I spoke in a commanding voice as I rose from my chair.

Shireen looked around in utter confusion, but she did not have time to think about it as the men whisked her way away. My attention was locked on the steps that would lead to the balcony.

With a sharp nod, we all began to walk over the balcony. The loud pounding of footsteps could be heard as men rushed about the castle getting ready to battle.

My heart thunder in my chest as the fresh air slammed against my body and the bright golden rays from the sun did not seem so bright and warm. As I looked out, I watched a massive fire of both Dornish and Reach forces resting in front of them. A sneer pulled at my lips as I watched resting at the head of the pack was none other than Aegon Targaryen.

The moment that Loras saw him I watched the way that his fingers were digging into the railing of the balcony. Learning right at him, his brown eyes locked on his dangerous violet-like color. As I lowered my gaze, I noticed the baby dragon that was resting at his feet the size of a cat.

Aegon’s eyes were closed off and murderous as he stared at me. I knew that he would not stop until we were dead, but he was the one that would die here. Maybe if his brother were here with his dragons maybe then I would fear him, but I mean really Aegon and a baby dragon what is there to fear.

I looked over to Arya. She was still beaming with joy. Her eyes were locked not on the ground forces but on the massive white clouds that seemed to be cloaking the sky. I watched the way that her eyes were scanning them like she was looking at movement in the clouds. Instead, I turned my attention back to Aegon.

Aegon stood firm, but his voice boomed with murderous intent, “Your brother killed Rickon Stark, took the Stark children hostage, and killed Lord Edmure. You have plunged the world into war and now you are going to pay for all your crimes. I am going to enjoy killing you Loras, I will think that I will present your head as a gift to my bride. Your family is the reason that the seven kingdoms are drenched in blood. The sellswords and the rest will all pay. Anywho defy us will die!!!”

As his voice boomed two roars echoed off the air shaking the ground and forcing the winds to rise as the tension-filled the air forcing all of us to still. I watched as the silver dragon began to dart through the air and resting on the dragon's back was none other than Jon.

“Told you” Arya’s voice was smug.

But not as smug as the look on Aegon's face as I watched the ground began to shake and the trees began to quake and collapse. The trees shook with fury as they gave way and the earth was ripped up. I watched as a golden dragon came barreling from the forest.

Bright silt golden eyes filled with fury as his long coiling neck darted out letting his massive head dart across the field as a piercing roar filled the air as I looked at Jon. The massive silver dragon was flying overhead just a few feet from the balcony.

“Hey, there little cousin” Jon spoke in a sweet voice.

The massive dragon was imposing and cold but let out soft screeches as her silver eyes locked on Arya, the smoke-gray eyes were locked on Jon. Looking past the massive dragon and the dragon that was resting on the ground. His winged arm slammed into the ground. His massive back legs digging at the dirt.

“I could be better; these chains have been chafing my skin.” She lifted her hands shaking the iron rattling chains.

At the sight of the chains, the dragons roared in hatred as Jon nodded his head turning his attention to me. A sneer pulling at his lips as he spoke in this threatening tone that force shivered to rush down my spine and my legs to lock. Every part of my body screamed for me to run but it felt like I was frozen in place.

“Let my cousin go and we will leave. I swear it on my dearly departed grandfather that your brother was killed.” His voice seemed sincere, but I knew the moment that we let her go that we would all be dead. 

I looked to the ground to see the creping golden dragon moving across the battlefield inching closer with each passing moment. I knew that there was no way that they would ever leave us alive.

Loras knew the same as he placed a dagger to Arya’s throat as he spoke in a cold voice.

“Do you take us for fools? We will not end up like old town even if the innocence dies. Make even a single move into the keep and we will kill her.” His voice was menacing and cold.

The hate that flared in his eyes as he spoke told me that he meant every word of Jon's eyes darkness he leered at us as he nodded his head.

“What wrong Loras afraid you will lose to me on the battlefield?” Aegon’s voice boomed with taunting power.

I knew that they were baiting him, and they had done a good job at it. I could see the way that the fire lit up his eyes as he grinned at them. A superior air to his eyes as he threw Arya to Theon. He jabbed an angry finger at her as he spoke.

“The moment they break through the gate, kill her.” His voice was menacing, and I knew that there was no way we were going to avoid this fight.

Jon leered at us as he gave me a casual shrug. It did not matter which order we did this in as long as he was the one that came out on top.

“Arya I'll see you in a little bit, just remember trust falls at the basis for any good relationship” Even as Jon spoke, I watched the spark of the region that flutter access her eyes.

What the hell did that mean? I watched Jon raised high into the air disappearing above the clouds

While Aegon called out orders.

“Prepare to charge!!” He roared with power and smugness that told me he knew that he was going to win this battle.

Aegon POV

The pounding of war drums, the thunderous roars of dragons filled my ears as I looked at the grim black looking walls. I did not see my brother. I knew that he was waiting for a moment to save the Stark girl so this would be my chance to get notoriety in this war.

I noticed Renly was hiding away on the balcony. All his soldiers were gone no longer on the balcony and I could hear the roar of thunderous footsteps. I watched the way that the door was giving way and Loras rushed out with a mixed force of Baratheon and Greyjoy soldiers.

Loras was giving the men orders, his eyes cold and hard as I leered at him. I knew that we should attack now but I found it almost amusing that he thought that he could win. Even if and I mean if he could beat me then he would simply burn at some other point.

Vhagar let out an excited search as he began to rise high into the air. I could hear rattling chains if I noticed the arrows primed and ready. I ended up seeing the song they were resting above the clouds.

As I watched them rush out onto the battlefield, I looked off to the right to see a large force getting ready to flank us. We knew that they were coming to Jon scouted them hiding in the coves of Storms End and we planned accordingly.

Let them get in close and then Oberyn and his forces could close in from the right flanks and take them from behind while Helios takes them from the front and my men head for the main force at the gate

“My brother gave you a chance to give up, now you will all die, Dracarys!!” I roared with fury.

I watched as with a short crack of his wings Helios jumped off the ground soaring high into the air as his golden eyes filled with fury as his radiant body shone like a thousand sons.

The sight of the wall lined with scorpions had been Jon’s biggest sense of unease, Helios had already taken two bolts because of an overwhelming force of ships. He knew that would not happen on land, but he wanted to be able to fly with ease and without worry.

So, they would be the first to go. Bright golden flames bathed the wall as sharp piercing silver flames rained down from the clouds but there was no sight of the sparkling silver body of Selene. Bright dazzling flames force the scorpion to burst apart into splinters.

The gate was the next thing to burst apart, the sight of the scorpion destroyed my men rushed forward ignoring the massive flanking force that was coming for us. We all knew the plan Jon told it to us well and now it was a matter of faith.

Flaming splintered wood slammed into the ground. Piercing the bodies of the few people that had been standing in front of the gate.

Hate-filled diligent eyes were locked on me as I noticed Loras coming straight for me. I knew that the two of us would settle this fight and no one was going to get in our way. In fact, it was almost like my men knew better to get in the way.

I wish that I could say the same for the Loras men, each one came barreling toward me with a massive sword in hand and a murderous look on their face, but they did not even warrant my attention.

Vhagar let out an enthused screech. I heard the stories of my father's dragon fighting with him even if she was only two months old and the same as my own dragon. His little blackhead was cocked to the side as his bright golden eyes filled with fury

Steady small streams of flames burst from his mouth, golden flames chasing black flames in an almost spiraling like motion. Even though he is small I watched his flames sallow one person after the next. He might not be able to melt stone and steel but that did not mean that he could not burn people.

Gripping tightly to the reigns of my horse I felt something wild run over me as I stood on my saddle and as I got closer to the man that thought he could betray Rhaenys in life. He preferred horseback and jousting. It was time that he learned the world did not cater to his will and whims like he is used to.

A burst of madness I launched myself off my horseback as Vhagar roared, no one would make a fool out of Rhaenys. Hate-filled my mind as I bit hard down on my tongue until the taste of copper filled my mouth and flooded my senses.

I watched the way that his eyes widened in doubt like he was shocked that I would act so unknightly the sight of him forced a bitter laugh to leave my lips. I looked over my shoulder only for a moment to see my uncle and Mace Tyrell. Each one of them taking a flanking side so that they could attack the force from the left and right. I would deliver Mace his son's head when this was over with.

I slammed roughly into Loras forcing us both to fall to the ground and forcing me to pay more attention to the battle ahead of me. The wet soil slapped against my back I put all my power into my legs and slammed my right leg into his chest.

Loras let out a groan of pain as he fell onto his back struggling to get up, shell shocked from the blow, but I would not give him time to rest. I jumped on my feet gripping tightly to my blade as I lurched forward hoping to get the jump on him before he could collect himself.

To my surprise, Loras was quick on his feet rolling to the rich to avoid my blow as I swung downward as he jumped up to his feet in the same breath. He gripped tight to his greatsword both hand grasping at the grip as I grinned at him.

Pivoting sharply on my right foot I pushed myself forward as I did my best to kill him quickly, I slashed upwards this time listening to the soft ping of his helmet as my blade slammed into it.

But he moved just as face as he tried to jab at me with a two-hand thrust but with a sure and fast sidestep, I moved out of the way with ease. The sweet singing of steel cutting through the air filled my ears as sweaty warm tendrils ran down our backs.

Adrenaline forced my heart to pump faster as finally, as I did a horizontal slash forcing a light gash to form on his chest. He let out a sharp gasp of pain as he kept on fighting as I watched the desperation that was flooding his stare.

He lifted his hand over his head with all his might, I watched the blade cut through the air with stunning speed. A dangerous and arrogant smile formed on his face as blood lust rushed through my veins burning my skin as I ducked to the right.

The way that his lips trembled with doubt like there was no way that I could have dodged his blows which is stupid. I am not going to call someone out for a fight if I think that I am going to lose.

Light on my feet I watched as with a heavy thud the blade cleaved at the ground, moving in a blink of an eye he was looming over me his right hand came down with a killing blow.

But this time I rolled to the right and with a sharp two-handed thrust I watched my blade pierce the chest plate of his armor with ease. A wet gasp left his lips as he glared at me with wide doubtful eyes.

I knew that he might have been able to survive such a brutal wound with a sharp jerk backward. So, for good measure, I pulled the blade from his chest and slammed it down on his head with all my might. Watching the light leave his eyes as his body went limp and his mind dull.

The thought was amusing really, the prettiest knight would now have to have a closed funeral. A wet sloshed filled my ears like the roar of the battle stopped for only a moment. Vhagar dropped to the ground eating the tender flesh of the now-dead face. As his body dropped, I watched crimson bathe his armor as I jumped to my feet.

I gave myself a minute to think then I went to work, slashing and hacking within their bodies bursting like balloons but the moment that they noticed that one of their lords fell I could see that most of the men had lost heart. I looked over to see Oberyn ripping through the forces.

Oberyn POV

I could hear the echoing crunch, as I watched my latest victim's head caved in showing grey and white matter slipping in from his caved-in the skull. His eyeballs exploded with a wet pop.

The roar of battle filled my ears but at this moment standing over the crumpled and broken body. Dazzling golden flames slammed against the enemy. I watched the ground burst apart as the ground began to bubble as sulfur and deaf filled my nose as a wave as heat flushed against my skin.

I felt a rush of joy. A sickening smile pulled and my lips as I looked up to see the battle raging on.

The wall tops were on fire and the splinters were resting on the ground. I could hear disembodied roars and waves of heat slammed against my body. The frenzied neighbors of dying horses filled my ears as a voice boomed over the chaos of the battle.

I could smell the earth burning as the soil bubbling from the heat and power flush against the ground as well as my skin. The men that had once been rushing at him were now swallowed in the flames with him. I could not help but bark out in laughter. 

I watched the black sky threaten to envelop the golden light like rolling thunder I watched as flames came alive in a breathtaking sight. With each step that we took the flames began to thin as the ground bubbled beneath my feet.

I watched the battlefield grow alive with chaos. As I lurched forward dodging out of the way of panic horses slamming against the ground unearthing the dirt as bright green patches of grass flew. 

Shimmering steel weapons, gleaming tips of spears, and the razor-sharp blades came crashing down on their enemies. A hate-filled fire filled my chest as I felt a need for vengeance flooding my mind as the colors of the Ironborn taunted me. The scent of burning flesh assaulted my nose as the heat from the flames flushed over the battlefield bathing me in heat.

When I looked over to the center of the battlefield close to gates was Aegon, he was standing over the crumpled body of Loras. A sadistic smile on his face reminded me a lot like his grandfather and that forced me to chill to the bone. I watched the way that Vhagar’s black and gold body was shimmering in the light.

As I looked around the battlefield a panicked mess, I didn't even notice that my body gravitated towards the enemy. As I rushed forward, I could see men in black armor with embroidered krakens on them. Hate and bloodlust force my blood to boil in my veins as my hand begins to ache with a need to kill.

Pouring all my strength into my feet I launched myself into the air so that I could see him face to face. My arm darted out into the air as my left gripped tight to the nape of his neck I plunged my blade deep into his eyes not stopping until his guttural screams were cut off, I could see the way that his eyes widen with doubt shining in his eyes as I put my blade as deep into his chest as I could.

My mind went blank after that there was only one purpose running through my mind, and I went to work. I slashed and hacked, cutting down the men that loomed before me. A red haze of hate kept me moving as my limbs grew heavy and the battle drowned on for hours. My legs felt like pudding and I had a backache and spasms with pain running throughout my body. 

The thick black smoke choked out my senses as I glared into the darkness of the smoke, the scent of death and burning flesh swirling around me. I wonder how Jon was doing. We lead a counterforce and he would get his cousin and we burn this place to the ground.

Let us hope everything going as planned.

Arya POV

I watched Theon his legs were running fast then Nymeria, his eyes scanning the room nervously, his fingers were pulling at his quiver as he gripped tightly to a set of arrows.

I could see the panic energy that was swallowing him. I could hear a rising roar as I looked out to the balcony that overlooked the black water rush. I gripped tightly to the railing looking over as the scent of salt mixed with the scent of ash and death that was wafting off the battlefield.

“Feel free to jump, but don't expect there to be some plush landing for you.” Theon’s voice was taunting and cold.

I did not look over my shoulder. I could only think about Jon’s words and I knew what he meant. I tossed a look over my shoulder, Theon was walking stiffly to the bar, his hands shaking as he went to grab the wine bottle. He knew that there was no way that he was going to make it out of this alive. So, fuck it right.

I looked back to the water and as I took in a deep breath I steady my heart and trusted Jon. Gripping just a little tighter to the railing I launched myself off of the baloney standing on the railing as I looked to Theon.

“I think that I will” I spoke in a smug voice turning carefully on my heels until I was looking at Theon

His head snapped back so fast that I thought it was going to break, I could not help but check as I tripped back as he rushed to me.

“Don't! what are you doing!!” He roared with panic as he all but jumped to catch me, but it was too late.

There was a roar of wind filling my ears as the wind ripped at my hair as I looked down at the ocean only for a moment before shutting my eyes as I listened to the roar of the wind.

A flush of heat rippled across my body as I looked up to see the cause of change. The sizzling skin of Selene greeted me as I looked over to the balcony that was fast approaching.

“What did I tell you little cousin trust falls?” A sly smile pulled at Jon’s lips.

His bright indigo eyes were locked on the blank that he was standing on, there was a warmth in his eyes as he turned back to look at me. A warm smile pulled at his lips as he spoke.

“I got something to take care of. Selene takes her back to the camp.” It was all that he said and as the wind roared, I could only see his tense back as an icy chill ran over me.

What the hell is going on?

I called out to Jon but my voice was carried away by the wind the moment that I tried to speak again there was Helios flying beside me as I struggled to sit upright on Selene I gripped to anything that I could but my hands were hacked and made it difficult.

Helios and Selene were circling the castle as my heart stilled as I watched them both have a fury that is filling their eyes. Their mouth snapped open as they looked ready to burn the castle.

“Stop Job is in there.” I roared in panic.

Doing my best to stop them but neither of them paid me any mind, both began to encircle Storm's End unleashing a fury of silver and golden flames. I could feel my jaw drop as I looked over to the ground the other roared with joy. As if their prince was not burning alive.

I watched as Renly rushed out of the building as the other was left to die in a fiery blaze. As the wave of sulfur and heat slammed against my face, I felt rage bubbling in my chest. His own dragons betrayed him.

Jon, please be alright

Jon POV

Theon was tense as his eyes began to widen with doubt. I could feel the castle heating up as power rushed over me. A sense of purpose filled me as I took a step forward. My body felt icy cold as my mind calm, in long strides I was getting closer to him as he stumbled back in fear.

“My uncle was too generous with your family. He should have whipped you and your sister out. Put an end to your family the moment that your father rebelled us right after the rebellion.” Threatening and cold my voice echoed in my ears.

I knew that I must have had a blank expression on my face as I stalked forward making no moves to grab Darksister. There was this feeling like a magic stirring in my blood, one that awakens the same time as my flames, but I just never knew it.

I watched Theon his eyes widening as his body shook like a leaf in the wind.

“What was I supposed to do? They killed Lord Rickon and I was supposed to die with him.” Theon’s panicked words filled my ears.

I thought that rage might bubble in my chest, but I just felt cold and mute, I took another step forward and watched as the wind rose and a chilling power rushed over me. With each step I took, I could see the way that Theon’s formed shook just a bit more.

“Dying seems about right! You have a chance when they order you to bring Arya and Rickon to the capital instead of bringing them here now.” I was finally on him.

I did not thrust my blade or summon my flames. I simply touched his shoulder and watched as bright blue ice came bursting forth bathing his entire form in a thin layer of ice.

I watched his solitary form rigid and in control and frozen in place by me, his whole body greeted me only for a moment before he broke apart splintering into shards. A white powdery mist rose high into the air.

“Winter is coming for you all” I spoke down to the crumpled mass of ice that used to be Theon.

I looked around watching the ground and the wall burst apart as I walked through the crumbling room. I watched as women and children hoped to escape the destruction. Among them is the young princess Shireen.

A sneer pulled at my lips I would not make the same mistake that my father made. That my uncle made you keep the people that want you dead alive. You just kill them.

Ice began to swirl around me with a rippling power as I gave orders to Selene and Helios to burn down everything until no one and nothing was left. I could sense their trepidation but whenever anything tried to touch me. Ice formed before breaking apart. 

I walked out the ashes unharmed snow and ice coming to life at my feet and spreading out against the ash-covered ground. Renly collapsed to the ground terror filling his eyes as I felt the flames raging at my back and snow bursting to life at my feet.

Selene and Helios slammed into the ground on the right and left of my body. Arya was still on Selene’s back as she slowly began to descend. Both let out furious roars as their body heat melted the ice as quickly as I could from it.

Now time to deal with the last Baratheon in the storm lands.

Renly POV

I watched the Targaryens before me, Jon had a cold and distant look on his face as his thick black curls dreamed his indigo eyes. I watched as it began to snow but only around him and only when he wanted it. He did not once lift his sword and he still managed to kill so many people.

“You made the choice to betray our family even after seeing the three dragons at the capital. You knew that you had no real way of winning against three dragons. These were your choices and now you will die before them. Renly for your crimes against our family, you will be beheaded and then fed to the dragons.” Jon’s voice boomed

Jon Targaryen nodded his head firmly as he walked over to me I could see the gleaming steal as he had this cold blank look on his face as he spoke in a commanding tone of his own that had a way of making me feel small.

“I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, second-born son of Rhaegar Targaryen king of the seven kingdoms, sentence you to death.” There was no madness or enjoyment in his eyes like there was in the eyes of his grandfather but there was a righteous fury to them that told me that he thought that I had this coming and maybe I did.

The last thing that I saw was a young dragon ripping apart the tender flesh of my lover. The other did not stand a chance no matter how many scorpions they had


	55. Battle For The Iron Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be magical Kraken battles but that will be in part two of this series

Tywin POV 

I half expected to see the Rock burning by now. I am sure that its capital has found out about my children's actions. How we all took active roles in trying to get them to marry bastards while we knew that the only true heir was Joanna. 

Old town took the head of the prince's beloved grandfather and now it is a graveyard. 

I am sure that even now Storms End would feel his wrath. 

How long before he finds out about Joffrey and the rest of the kids. 

All of our armies were sitting here waiting for the king but who knows how long it will take him to get here. The castle of Castamere was cleaned out and remodeled and would be given to the Martells who would marry into the Western bloodlines. 

Everything was going the way he wanted but now things might change drastically. 

“Grandfather, we have received news from the twins,” Joanna's voice seemed a little bit more upbeat. 

Since yesterday she was enthralled and of course, I knew why she was getting what belonged to her. I am sure that for weeks or even months or years she had been thinking of a plan to get her inheritance from her brothers. Now she has it but maybe at the expense of their lives. 

I turned back to see her bright emerald eyes were locked on the distance as if she were seeing something that was not there.

“Mother and Tommen made it to the twins, it would seem like the father sent them there right before the attack commenced. We also got word from River Run.” Her voice went from warm to matter fact in a matter of seconds. 

I looked back from the bright blue water to see my granddaughter. Her eyes were cold and distant but also relieved in a way. 

“Joffrey and your father?” I questioned but I knew the answer. 

“Father died on the battlefield fighting lord Robert, he went down swinging like a real man. I wish I could say the same for the fool. They kept Joffrey alive for a little while; he didn't once pick up his sword in the battle. Then when they found out that he is a bastard they killed him there was no longer a need to keep him alive” She spoke with a shrug like she didn't care. 

I turned to look at the landscape of the rock, the Lion's Mouth, the main entry to Casterly Rock, is an enormous natural cavern reaching two hundred feet high. Its steps are now wide enough for twenty riders.

Its port has docks, wharves, and shipyards and is accessible by longships and cogs. Even now I could see the glittering sail with two dragon mid-flights staring back at me. Some of the once perfect golden sails were now covered in thick heavy soot. I could even see chard wood and cracked hulls that looked to be taking on water. 

The ships that were resting in the ports were slowly moving out of the bay as we waited for the king to come the moment that he did so we would be gone.

“You don't seem so worried or upset about your brother's death,” I spoke in a cold voice. 

The warmth of the sun's rays was all but gone as I stared up at the bright blue sky. I noticed that the clouds were streaked, and they looked like whisps like something was running through it. 

“Why would I be? All the time he thought that he could sneak into my rooms and do as he, please. All the times that he tortured and killed innocent animals. Oh yeah, I am really broken up about it. Look at me I'm drowning in grief.” Joanna placed a hand on her forehead and pretended to faint.

I rolled my eyes at her actions as I looked up 

A thunderous roar echoed loudly in my ears ripping me from my thoughts as I looked up to the sky a flush of heat washed over my body as sulfur flooded my nose. Over my head, I could see a dragon of dazzling azure blue as radiant golden accents shimmering in the light, the sight of the indomitable beast greeted me.

He had dazzling blue eyes with golden flakes filling them as dagger-sharp teeth stared back at me. His wings arms slammed against the air as he flew, I watched his tail whipped at the air as he shifted his slit eyes to me. 

His long coiling neck could have wrapped around my own body three times and still have room to wrap 4 times. Sitting on his back sat two people that forced my body and mind to still, first was the princess, Daenerys sat in lightweight armor, that stretched over her swollen stomach. 

Her dazzling violet eyes were dark and filled with power as bright gold and blue flames danced in her stare. Her silver hair shined like molten silver in the light. The person that sat behind her shocked me even more. 

King Rhaegar himself sat firm on the dragons back, his harsh indigo eyes locked on me telling me that in a day or two that it took to get here he had somehow heard the truth about my children. He sat there in his usual black and ruby armor. 

I watched the way that the beast circled around the rock dangerously hate-filled his eyes as he looked to the people as if they were nothing more than a meal for him. Thick muscular legs stared back at me as he landed with a sharp thud. 

‘Looks like this is what he meant when he said to wait for him, shall we grandfather I'm sure that there is going to be a lot to talk about when they bring up my bastard siblings.” Joanna spoke in a coy almost amused voice.

Shaking my head heavily I started to move my way out of the castle and towards the patch of grass that was awaiting me. Joanna followed closely behind me; in the past couple days, she had been carrying herself with the elegance of a lady in waiting. I knew that there was a part of her that hated all of us for trying to rob her of what was hers. 

When we got to the patch of grass that the massive Tempest was resting on the ground with Daenerys on top of Tempest refusing to back down as I noticed the bow and quiver that rested on her back. Do not tell me that she was thinking about fighting.

“Your grace.” Joanna and I spoke in unison 

We watched the way that Rhaegar walked over to me, his body rigid, his eyes dark and an imposing air wafting off him. I watched as something over his shoulder began to move slowly at first then faster as I watched a dragon, he called Solace climbing up so that she could sit on his shoulder. 

Murderous pink eyes were locked on me as I noticed the way that he was sizing me up like he was trying to figure out what was going on inside my head. 

“I wish that I could say that I heard a nasty rumor, but you are the one that started it and you do not deal in rumors but facts and actions. So maybe you could explain it to me. You spent the past 14 years trying to marry into my family and 3 out of 4 of the children you put up for marriage are bastards!!” Rhaegar roared with fury. 

Joanna did not so much as flinch away in fact there was a coy smile pulling at her lips as she watched the sterling blade of Blackfyre come bursting forth. The dazzling blade point was placed at my neck. 

Dangerous indigo eyes were locked on me. The dangerous gleam did not leave and border on the line of madness. 

“The time to tell me about your grandchildren about your daughter would have been the day you watched Varys die. I told you doing nothing is the same as treason. Give me one reason I should not kill you right now!! Give me a reason to uphold the marriage between your granddaughter and my son!!” Rage oozed in every word that Rhaegar spoke. 

I knew that manipulating him was out of the question the dragons would sense my intent long before I could even get the words to leave my mouth. 

Joanna on the other hand never let that coy smile fade as she spoke in a smooth and controlled voice.

“After watching a man burn alive and be eaten by a dragon you didn't really think that he would come forward. The secret that my mother kept was hidden was entrusted only to her, Jamie, and then me when I intercepted one of their letters. My grandfather only found out recently as for upholding the marriage. Myrcella is innocent and did not know and she is in love with the young prince or at least she is on the road to it. You could naturalize her and keep her as a hostage to ensure the compliance of the West. But if you were to kill lord Tywin you would surely lose the west whether I pledge my allegiance to you or not.” Joanna spoke coolly as she leered at the dragon not flinching and unafraid. 

Rhaegar on the other hand looked almost lost in rage as he looked at Joanna. I noticed the dangerous look that formed on his face as he nodded his head and spoke in a murderous voice. 

“You will step down as hand to the king, you will return to the West where you will live out your days, Tyrion will stay in the capital and be the hand of the king to my daughter and myself. He might be a snake, but he is a snake that values his life over his ambitions. Jamie will be gelded and allowed to stay in the order until his death. Cersei will be stripped of any rights as the late wife to Lord Edmure, Tommen will be made a Hill, and Myrcella will take the name Lannister, she will inherit nothing and she will keep her marriage to my son and their children will never claim the throne. Joanna will inherit both lands, and when the time comes her eldest son will get the west and her youngest the Riverlands. I will have the letter written up the moment that this war is over. Now let us go, we have the Iron Islands to take.” Rhaegar boomed with hatred. 

I knew that he meant every word. I looked over at Joanna. I could see the hate that flashed in his eyes. I knew that whatever leverage I had with the king would be gone. I knew that this meant I would have lost the chance at truly ruling the throne but that was okay. I would love to plan another day. I would put one of my great-grandchildren on the throne. 

But first, we had to kill the Krakens so let us go do that. 

Daenerys POV 

Pyke was originally built on a cliff jutting out into the sea, but over time the cliff has eroded, leaving the castle's keeps and towers standing on three barren islands and a dozen small stacks of rock, surrounded by water. The towers are connected by swaying rope bridges.

Though as I looked to the keep I noticed that it seemed so empty it forced shivers down my spine, the keep, its towers, and walls are made of the same grey-black stone of which the rest of the island is composed.

The ports were alive with people rushing about as they looked at me. Tempest roared with booming fury as if feeding off my own rage. But even my rage wanted a bit to feel some pity for them. There were a few longships residing in the bay. Fury filled me as I thought about the sweet little dragon that was resting in my stomach.

I knew that if the opposition won then we would be on the run for the rest of our lives and my children would not be born or raised in fear. I would not allow them to get away from justice not after what they did to Rickon and Edmure. 

Though I suppose we should be thanking them, if not for this war then we would never have known that the Lannisters were trying to sell us bastards. 

The moment that I looked down at the bay I could see a few hundred ships resting in the bay. I knew that the bulk of the fleet was hidden in the coves off to the right. I am sure that they thought they could hide from us, but they were foolish if they thought. 

If they wanted to play hide and seek then let us play. 

"Dracarys" I sneered at the bright blue waters as stoking flames slammed against the bright blue water splitting the surface. Screams of panic echoed in my ears as I watched blue flames veined with gold. 

The blinding golden sunlight bathed my back in heat forcing sweat to run down my back in heavy buckets. An inferno of dragon fire burst forth a warm rush over me as I watched blue and golden flames swirling together in wide expansive cannon fire. I watched as the few longships that rested in the bay were destroyed in one fell swoop.

The ships caught in the blast were reduced to splinters tearing them to pieces as the loud crashing of the mast against the water imploded, filling my ears. Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh slammed against my nose as the panic cries of people on the port began to run away in utter terror. 

Flames engulfed the bay as a chorus of roars filled the air as the thunderous slaps of boots against the deck died down only wailing screams filled my ears as they drowned in the flaming water. Most of them were dressed in full armor as they grasped at the air in panic.

Blue and golden flames began to meld together, licking at the skin of the drowning men until their black skin was all that I could see as they sank into the watery depths. I moved forward the loud crack of wings began to fill my ears booming against the empty the wind whipped at me as I looked back go Pyke doing my best to study every aspect of the barren islands as the expansive gray clouds blanketed the sky and blocked out what little warmth that the gray light of the Iron Islands could give.

A curtain wall encloses the headland of fifty acres and the cliffs around the foot of the wide stone bridge which extends out to the largest islet. Towers and outbuildings are located on stacks beyond them, linked to each other by covered archways where the pillars stood close and by long, swaying walks of wood and rope when they did not.

Rage bubbled deep into my chest as I noticed men running around the training yard in a frenzy. The Great Keep is massive and rests on the largest islet. It is connected to the mainland by the great stone bridge and to the Bloody Keep by a covered stone walkway.

The sizzling heat of Tempest pooled in my chest humming through my body with power. With a thunderous roar, I watched as the Targaryen fleet was getting flanked by the Kraken fleet. I knew that they were about to be rammed. The wind roared with power as I dived through the air watching as the port burst apart. 

Flames bathed the port's wood burst upwards as the water splashed upwards sizzling against Tempest as we darted through the air with ease. Watching the way that the black sail shimmering in the light. Golden krakens crashing against the crimson dragons that were dancing along with the black sails. 

A sneer pulled at my lips; it is time to battle. 

Rhaegar POV 

The scent of brine filled my nose as the wind splattered against my face rippling through my silver hair leering at the ships that were coming. I gripped tightly to the rope that was resting on the side. I stared up at the darkening sky where black smoke was billowing high into the air, a sneer pulled at my lips. 

On the other ship I could see Tywin much like me he was gripping tightly to the smooth tweed rope we had then added before we left. We knew that they were going to ram us so we wanted to be as prepared as we could be. 

The water rushed against the hull as the deck swayed underneath my feet as I watched the Dany making her way over to the ships. I knew that soon she would be burning the ships. I just hoped that my own ships did not get hit with the flames. I could hear the soft screeches of Solace. I knew that she was angry that she would not be in this fight, but I could not risk her going down in the ocean. 

I knew that she did not care about my reason. She was going to be angry all the same. I shook my head as I looked at the fleet coming right back at us. The water split as their ships slammed into ours the water began to rise as it slammed onto the deck. 

I could feel my grip growing tighter to the rope as I watched the ship growing closer as the figurehead was a few inches from the center of our own ship. My heart thundered in my ears. I knew in a moment they would ram us with everything they had. 

"Men be ready!!!" I roared over the wind.

Watching as the soldiers jumped up ready to fight at a moment's notice, the ground beneath me as the wind raised higher as it shook and ripped the sails. Vibrations ran through my jaw as my body began to ache as I watched the ship slam into our own. 

The soft groans of the mast filled my ears as I watched men rushing onto the ship as hooks slammed into the railing as the planks were placed between the two ships as men in full body armor were rushing onto the decks. I gritted my teeth as I yanked hard into the rope struggling to stand as I noticed that there were over ships bubbling up with water as their dying groans filled my ears. 

I gripped tightly to my sword and began to rise. I would not be one of those dying groans, my mind racing with images of my wives and children. Of my newest son Rhaego, I would win and that is all there is to it. 

I noticed men barreling right towards me and I felt a power surge in me as the ruby of Blackfyre began to pulse with power. He was right on top of me when I acted, watching as blood erupted as I slashed and hacked away at the head, body parts, and organs alike. Fury filled my body with power and as I ran through the smoke drenched in blood my senses slowly returned to me. 

I could see Dany and Tempest flying. Sulfur and burning flesh mixing as I watched them burning ships with ease. Skimming over the decks so that they could truly engulf the deck in flames. 

My body felt heavy yet in a sense of bloodlust and euphoria flooded me. I watched as the Ironborn choked on the scent of burning flesh, but they continued onwards. I could see the doubt and confusion in their eyes. The soft rattling of chains that I knew belonged to scorpions filled my ears as I watched them aim for Dany. 

I felt my heart still in my throat, Tempest was floating over the ships I watched as Victarion Greyjoy was screaming orders as the archers on the scorpion leveled the bolt right at Tempest. I felt my voice get stuck in my throat as I struggled to call out to my little sister. She was pregnant and at only 13 she could not die. 

Thankfully, Tempest sensed the danger even if Dany could not see them, he whipped around his long coiling neck and stared back at Vacation. Even from here, I could feel the searing heat of his breath as I watched blue and gold flames stocking in the back of his throat. But just as he was about to unleash his flames the bolt slammed into his shoulder with a wet pop. 

My heart stilled as blue and gold flames bathed the ship as they began to plummet, they were already flying low so now they would hit right into the ship. Terror flooded my senses as I watched them descend into the fiery mess that was the ship. It seemed like the whole battlefield stopped. 

While my men watched with terror the iron born roared with joy, they thought that they could and did kill a dragon. My mind went to Jon. I knew that this would spark a fit of madness that he might never come back to. Losing both your dragon, child, and wife all in one day was more than any man could handle. Let alone our family, our family is known to have fits of madness that at times consumed us. 

But then as if hearing my silent prayers, Tempest burst through the sky but Dany was not on his back, instead I watched as she walked out of the flames, blue and gold flames didn't so much as bruise her soft white skin. A bow in hand as she stood with power and purpose her chin was titled back and hate flared in her stare. 

I notice flames running down her arms like aching tendrils of lighting, coating her body in a protective like an aura. Her molten silver hair was glowing as accents of gold and blue came ripple through her air as I noticed the glimmering aura of her bow. The dazzling red aura told me that it was made from Valyrian steel. 

As the men tried to combat her, flames starting at her feet spread out, ripping them apart as puss exploded and they turned to ash. Her eyes were locked not of them but on the sight of the very man that ordered Tempest to be shot. 

Victarion was steadying his own nerves as he stood firm gripping tightly to his ax as he leered at the very girl that he once looked down on. Only with each step that she took the ship was set aflame. Tempest was no were near the flagship, so everyone knew who was causing the flames. 

Her fingers were plucking at the string of her bow, the sterling silver tip of her arrows stared back at me as I watched her pull back. Victarion seemed to almost be laughing at her, but as the arrow flew dazzling blue and gold flames encased the steel tip and when they slammed against the chest plate of Victarion there was an explosive wave of warmth as I watched the flames explode engulfing him. Hate-filled her stare as she turned to look at the cause of all of this. 

Balon Greyjoy was standing firmly on the balcony, a look of hate filling his stare as he watched Tempest devastate his fleet. Dany wasted no time as she jumped off the highest point of the ship only to be caught by Tempest. I knew that she was going to burn the Iron Islands to the ground. 

Daenerys POV 

Tempest built off my rage and whipped his head back unleash a barrage of flames, the magic that was alive in Jon and Jae’s body was now alive in my own. I could feel a rush of power that I have never felt before. My mind rushed as hate flooded me, I could still feel my little dragons kicking in my stomach and that was the only thing that mattered to me. 

When I hit that ship, I hit it hard and I was not going to lose my children to the Krakens I would not and could not lose them. 

I looked at Balon hate filling me as I watched his old and wrinkled form stare back at me, Tempest feeding off my rage unleashed a barrage of flames. The scent of burning mud and bricks started to fill the air, flames came rushing out, ripping the Cobblestones of the training yard apart. The wind roared in my ears as the scent of sulfur filled my nose. 

Shit and death, pungent and sharp, attacked my senses as I gripped tighter to Tempest spikes as he circled the castle so that he could bathe every inch of the land in flames. 

Thick black smoke swirled around my eyes as his tail whipped at the crumbling rocks. I watched them going flying as shrill screams filled my ears. Puss exploded from Balon’s eyes rubbing against his sockets and skin. To his credit, I did not hear a shrill scream.

The once-mighty walls of the castle were smoldering and dripping as boiling dirt burned and ripped apart the ground. The men were swallowed in the flames. Nothing but black smoke began to rise from the ground blocking out the sky.

The castle was in flames and now all that was left was River Run, the Vale, and the North would feel the wrath of Jaehaera. 


	56. Battle Of The Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys there are maybe 10 chapters left in this fic then I will move on to the next one of the series. This is a three-part series so there will be plenty to read

Rickon POV 

The icy wind whipped at my curls as I settled into the smooth wall, standing against the smooth wooden door was Jae. I knew that she was not there but her snow-white curls rippling down her chest as her swollen stomach stared back at me as gentle smoke gray eyes were locked on me. Her body was like wispy smoke rippling in the wind as a gentle and almost mother as a smile pulled at her lips. 

Her voice was smooth, disembody, and cold. 

“We are here to get you Rickon, no one has ever gotten into Vale but that stops today. Jump out of the cell, trust me.” Her voice echoed in my ears. 

Trust her? 

I spent a few months with her 2 years ago, I did not know much about her, I was four when I met her and now, I am six and still barely know her. She wanted me to trust her as a kid to jump out of a cell. I am not Jon; I am not that brave. My heart thundered in my chest as I leered the image of my cousin. 

It was strange it was almost like she could see me, there was pity flushing in her stare as her smile turned patient and kind almost like she was looking down at a child and was not sure what to say. 

“I know that you do not know me well, and I know that you must be scared, but we freed your sister and now it is time to free you, Rob, Sansa, your father they are all here and they are waiting for you. All you must do is roll out of the cell. Trust me.” This time her voice was hard and commanding. 

It did not match the gentle look on her face as she dropped down to one knee staring gently at me, her hand nothing more than smoke but ghosting along my cheek. I did not feel it but when her hand touched my skin it turned to smoke. 

“Alright” I spoke as my lips trembled; it took all that I had to steel up the nerve to jump. 

Jae faded away as if she were never there, to begin with and I was left with a choice to jump out the sky cell or spend the rest of my life here until they decided to kill me. When I thought about it like that, I knew what I had to do. 

My legs were shaking and my body numb from the unrelenting winds slammed against my body as I watched the open air only for a moment, the vast blue darkness rippled as I steady my heart that was thumping so loudly in my throat that I couldn't think straight. 

My mouth went dry and as I listened to the moving of rocks, I knew that Mord was coming in to get me why I did not know why. I knew that they would not stop me but if there is something hidden in the sky ready to catch me, they would stop that. My heart told me that it was now or never. 

There was a roar of wind filling my ears as the wind ripped at my hair as I jumped looking to see the vast blue sky staring back at me. I looked back to see the rock walls of the tower greeting me. I shut my eyes terrified to see what was going to happen. Something hard and heated slammed against me as I felt my finger groping at something until they curled around razor-sharp spikes. 

A flush of heat rippled across my body as I looked up to see the cause of change. The sizzling skin of a white dragon with icy blue highlights is just a bit bigger than a horse with a wingspan of 45 feet. 

I knew this dragon to be Khione, she was not big enough to carry her but a small six-year-old boy like me could fit on her back with ease. Her wings expanded and she flew over the ground climbing higher so that she could fly right over the wall of the Vale. Hidden just behind the wall was a massive force waiting to get into the gates. They were just out of reach from the archers as Jae stood at the head of the pack. 

The moment that she saw me and Khione flying over the wall something in her snapped as she placed one hand in front of her with a devious smile on her face as something spark in her eyes. I watched as dazzling snow-white and bright icy blue flames came faulting out of her hands. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. But the others seemed proud by the sight but also numb as if they had seen it before. 

Winter, Grey Wind, and Lady howled in approval as I flew overhead, Khione landing just out of reach of the forces letting me jump off her body as she took back off high into the sky. I could only watch and listen to the roar of battle as the wall was engulfed in flames and the gates gave way. It looks like the Vale is not so impregnable not as the Northern and crown land forces attacked with a furious roar. 

Ned POV 

Madness and hysteria swirled around me even from here I could feel the flush of heat and the frenzied roar of men as the loud clapping of wings began to fill my ears. I knew that a stampede would break out at any moment. I could see the way that some of the men hesitated there was a look of terror in their eyes.

I knew that they would not rush in, I wish that I could say the same for the more frantic men. I could see the crazed look in their eyes, the dragon that was not beginning to fly over their heads, and the army marching through their gates did nothing to deter them. It was still a startling sight to see my niece, pregnant and in battle but nothing will be as startling as watching her burst into flames and come off it unharmed. 

Hate-filled my chest as I stalked forward without fear or hesitation, I thought that there might be a part of me that would not be able to lift my sword against the man that fostered me. But instead, rage eating away at me. With my right hand gripped tightly to Ice I slammed my blade hard against the first man's plate. 

I watched blood erupt from his chest, his eyes were wide with doubt and the sight of blood erupting into the air sent animal and man alike into a frenzy. Nothing but a white blur told me that Winter was at my side. 

Unlike the battle of the blackwater rush she seemed to be rushing forward as if this time she was not afraid that her bonded master might be in trouble and how she could be in danger. Dazzling white and blue flames that did not belong to Khione were bathing men in flames. Darting through the massive hole in the wall rushing in while the rest of us were forced to follow behind her. 

I could hear the shrill screeches of men as Rob moved to my left. His own long sword tightening in his grasp as he sliced downwards. Blood and carnage were unleashed and with-it madness that I could not explain. 

Grey Wind rushed at Rob’s side, his teeth ripping through the tender flesh of the men before him, dangerous gleaming golden eyes were locked on his victims. Hate flaring in his stare as his paws slammed into the tender rib cages of men. 

The once solid snow-covered land bubbled and was reduced to the soup as flames bathed the ground. Rob tucked and rolled as he lurched back to avoid the flames. I moved forward, the howl of wolves filled the air, snarling, and snapping filled my ears.

The dirt exploded to my right as a thick steady stream of flames reached an enemy to my right, I slashed and hacked with ease. The further we made it into the Vale I noticed men struggling to get from the main table down here to the valley. 

Khione let out a screech of fury as she flew overhead disappearing in the black smoke and only reappearing to burn the enemy forces before appearing. Horses in the stables neighed with fear, I watched as men in blue and white armor were rushing to calm them down as massive hooves slammed against their heads killing them. 

I could see the trepidation that filled their eyes, but their nerves did not fail them. Even though fear rolled off them in toxic waves they did not look any closer to backing down. 

I rushed through the dark smoke rushing through the air. I could feel the others moving at my back as they kept moving forwards, slashing, and hacking as Lady brought up the rear. Ripping apart anyone that tried to make their way to the camp where Henry the Heir and my Sansa were staying there was no way that I was going to let that happen. There was fear filling the eyes of the enemy as they investigated the smoke with a fear that they would end up dead. 

Squinting as their eyes looked to the sky before quickly shifting to look at the ground now plagued with three wolves. I walked with silence darting through the dark with expert ease, men were slashing rapidly and frantically at the air. The battlefield was in chaos. The loud roars of men and women alike drowned out my steps.

I slashed and hacked without any real thought, I knew that sooner or later there would be forces from the rest of the Vale rushing down their steering metal and bright banner flickering in the wins. There would be hate and betrayal in their stare as they thought that the north did not side with them but did, they really expect that we would. 

I would make them regret their choices. 

Jon Arryn POV 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, I looked around in doubt they really got in the Vale and I'm sure that if not for the fact that the dragon was so young that our castle would no longer be standing. 

We had finally reached the bottom of the towers and I had to rush forward, finally able to fight back but I still could not believe it. Even as the black smoke began to billow high into the air it still seemed so unreal. I knew that something like this might happen which is why we had Rickon in the jail cells. 

They knew that and yet they were still here attacking anyway. 

The smooth whisper of my steel slicing through the air forces a devious smile to pull at my lips as the men scream in fear. Pivoting sharply on my feet I sliced downwards watching as the arm of the man next to my first victim went flying.

As blood erupted from the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles. A sickening smile pulled at my lips as I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head, cleaving him in two. 

The echoing roars force a slight frown to pull at my lips as I looked to the sky, I could see glittering white wings whipping up the black smoke as she darted through the air burning down anything that got in her way. It was so hard to believe that nearly six months ago this dragon was able to sit on the shoulder of the young dragon lord. 

The howl of wolves filled the air, snarling and snapping filled my ears as I looked to the shadows of black smoke that enveloped the battlefield. The dirt exploded to my right as heat singed my arms. 

To the left of me, men scream in a hurried panic as they rush through the black smoke. Horses neighed with fear, as the stables were set on fire. I watched as a man in boiled leather was rushing through the darkness. There was no fear in their eyes even as snow white flames with icy veins bathed their skin. 

I half expected them to burn alive, but they were not the flames from the young dragon but the flames of the young princess. Her eyes were alive with power as she rushed forward a sickening smile on her face. The same flames that passed over the bodies of her own men unharmed were not the same for my men. 

The moment that they touched their skin their screaming wails of panic echoed so loudly in my ears that I could not think straight. Terror pumped through my veins, but I would not falter. I could not if we fell here then their only remaining ally would be the northern traitors. Even this far south we knew what happened in the Stormlands or the fact that there were forces from the west and the Stormlands closing in on them. 

Who knows if we are going to make it out of this alive, but we had to try, or we would surely be dead? 

My men failed to escape an army of wolves that were closing in on them, eyes of red and gold filled with hatred and human-like intelligence. I could only watch as they ripped men to pieces with ease. I could barely understand what I was seeing as if the dragons were bad enough. There were dire wolves trying to kill us as well. My mind rushed but I did not have time to think about any of it. 

The sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I thrust my blade into the men before me, blood erupted into the air like a gyre spraying all his men with his blood. Pivoting sharply on my feet I sliced downwards watching as the arm of the man next to my first victim went flying paling.

As blood erupted from the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles. A sickening smile pulled at my lips as I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head, cleaving him in two. 

A cruel smile formed on my face as quickly as a viper I gripped my dagger and flung into the right eye of the man to the right of my first victim. A wet poop filled the air as his eye burst from the force of the blade. Though each time that I caught down the northern men all I could see was the young Ned. 

The hopeful looked in his eyes as he hoped to be a noble warrior to fight for his elder brother who was now dead because of his extended family. But here he was fighting for the same family that got his brother killed and made him marry a woman that he did not know or at the time love. I sighed heavily and knew that I would have to keep going.

A twinge of pity might have filled my chest knowing that I was going to have to kill the young boy that I helped to raise. Taking in a long heavy breath I felt a blood lust and madness flooding my body even at my age I could and would cut them down with ease. 

A roar with renewed power and fury rattled against my rib cage as I lurched forward slicing as I made my way through the black smoke. The scent of burning flesh still filled the air but the black smoke began to thin as the green ground littered with blood stared back at me. 

The sharp whizzes of arrows cut through the wind and smoke, some whizzed right past my ears while others slammed against my chest plate, the wooden chest splinter. I could see the small set of archers that were resting in front of me. 

I lurched forward letting my heels dig into the muck and dirt as I rushed past the ash riddled corpse of men and horses, as well as the half-burnt bodies of my men as they fought for every last bit of life that they had.

Any other time I would have stopped and made sure that they were okay but now I had to deal with the small team of archers that were picking my men off through the black smoke. I watched as a man in black and red armor and boiled leather of the Northern warriors. 

As I saw dire wolves creeping in the darkness forcing my heart to still but to my surprise they parted like an ocean against the bow of a ship. There was a darkness to their stare as if someone were moving them. 

I knew one of the wells, a dire wolf with pure snow-white hair and deep blood-red eyes that were locked on me with hate glimmering in them. Winter is the bonded wolf of the princess, and she much likes the other wolf was moving out the way. With the princess rushing right over to me, two daggers of her forearms sparking with white and blue flames swirling around the blades give them this glowing quality. 

Men screamed in terror as their shrill voices showed fear as their arms were shaken but all the same, they heated the blades only to be put down by the princess. I could sense the heat rolling off the princess as I got closer to her, trepidation and regret bloomed in my chest. Could I really kill an unborn child all so that we could possibly win a war? 

Confusion and doubt were begging to swirl around in me as I smelled the scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, I had no clue how many men I lost but would their lives be invalidated if I did not take this shot? 

Confusion and trepidation swirled around my stomach like a never-ending storm. 

As I thought about my choice, I watched the murderous glint in the young princess's eyes that showed that she did not have an ounce of fear in her eyes. She was ready to fight to the death, but the game would always fall in her favor. There was a winged killer hovering over the battlefield ready to kill me the moment that Khione deemed her rider in danger. 

Snow white curls were whipping back and forth slapping against her face as she slashed and hacked swirling flames dancing along with the blades. She was right in front of me, my heart hammering in my chest as a cruel smile formed on her face.

Quickly she lurched forward, her movements were almost in a blur as snow danced around her body clinging to her as icy winds pushed her forward. When her dagger came down on top of me I just narrowly sidestepped. 

Fire whirled around her blades, but it was the snow that seemed to be forming everywhere that she is, and she must have known it to. There was a smug smile pulling at her face as her ruby red lips were almost taunting me. 

“Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice, I say why not have both, ice magic and fire magic,” Jae spoke in a cool voice. 

She was dancing along with the air as dazzling flames sparked from her feet as snow pushed her forward wild forcing me to stand in an icy tornado. 

“We have your cousin, are you willing to gamble with his life,” I spoke in a coy voice. 

She knew that I was baiting her, her smoke gray eyes were alive with power as she did not even so much as take a single swing letting her arms fall to her side for a moment and I thought that she was going to stop fighting. I even saw her ice and flames began to fade away. 

For a moment I really believed it but then the snow began to block out my sight and she was on me in a matter of seconds. 

“You don't have my cousin, Khione delivers it to me.” Her voice was turning and cold. 

How was this possible? Do not tell me that he jumped, I looked over my shoulder to see the young dragon. She was not big enough to fit the princess but a 6-year-old boy now that is something else.

“You sent your dragon to get Rickon; he isn't in the sky cell.” I roared with fury as my eyes began to pop out of my skull.

I felt a shadow falling over me as a smug smile pulled at her lips. 

Khione slammed behind the princess silt icy gray almost white eyes were locked on me. Her long cooling neck wrapped around the princess as her arms slammed against the ground.

“No, he is resting in the camp with Lady Sansa and the new Lord of the Vale.” Jaehaera had an air of superiority swirling around her.

She knew that she had won, a chilling sensation began to work its way up my legs. At first, I thought that I was seeing things and feeling things that were not there. 

But when I looked down at my legs, snow was curling around my legs like a cooling snake that turned to ice as they were contained to creep up my body.

I knew that I was dead, the icy winds whipped away the black smoke. The whole battlefield stopped watching as the princess's eyes glowed white with power. Snow swirling around her as she tilted her chin out looking like a true queen.

Everyone stood firm watching the ice work its way up my neck. I could feel my pulse slowing as my mind began to numb. I knew in a matter of moments I would be dead.

I let my last sight be ended, pity filled his cold slate gray stare. Whatever love he held for me was gone. I was dead and the value was lost.

Jaehaera POV

The soft screeches of Khione filled my ears as I watched her sit behind me. Most of them were dressed in blue and white but I saw a few stags in the crowd as well. I could burn the whole vale forces even if I wanted to. They are now tied to the crown through Sansa. They should be counting themselves lucky. 

Khione used her wings to support herself as she glared at them, her icy gray eyes lit up with fury and aching to roast them all. 

The once bright snow cover lands now burnt to a crisp as fear seemed evident on the faces of the Vale men. 

Man, with sullen face and ashes on their face and armored ringing them gray looked up at us. Shifting their weight from foot to foot. But my eyes were not locked on them but a red hair woman and her child.

Tully's and frankly there is not enough Tully blood in the kingdoms. Not after the truth of the Lannister bastards came out. Now I was not too sure if I would kill them. I killed a somewhat fertile Tully and her son. But he would die soon anyway.

I looked over to Henry. The handsome boy forced me to roll my eyes. Taking in a long breath I spoke in a cold voice.

"Your husband committed treason against both the crown and his family, and you did nothing to stop him. You will lose your titles to Henry and your niece. I should take your life but with the loss of your brother and no true-born heir beside Joanna means that Tully blood is limited. I am letting you live and spend the rest of your days with your niece if she so wills it. As for the rest of you." I roared with hate.

"I could give you a speech. But I am not Dany or my twin husband. I limit my words and I do not tolerate traitors. If not for the fact that my cousin married into the Vale, I would burn them all. So i will say it once and only once. Bend the knee or burn." I tilted my chin out as I spoke.

I did not have time for this shit i was going north and this is not going to slow me down. I looked at the true men before me. I could see the terror flashing bright in the eyes. 

They all dropped to their knees and why would they just freeze a guy with my mind. The would-be fools resist me. Now onto the more important conquest of the North, there is one last wolf pup to free.


	57. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys life has been really hectic and this is a short chapter but there are still at least I want to say 10 more chapters.   
> I do not know I will put up a second chapter today or tomorrow my life just got stressful with an incident with a crazy-ass man but I will update just not in the usual faster manner.

Jon POV 

The wind roared in my ears, but I was used to it by now my mind was rushing back to the sight of my snow magic. The sight of my snow encasing Theon, the sight of it was still one that felt like a dream, but I knew I was awake and that it all happened. Word had spread that we had been traveling for nearly a fortnight, but we were finally in the Stormlands and closing in on Harrenhal, the only place that could hold our host until the final battle. 

The golden rays of the sun slammed at my back while the billowing heat of Helios sizzling scales bathed the rest of my body with heat. His enormous smoldering golden orbs were locked on something like he could see something that I could not. As I shifted my stare to the ground, I could see Aegon resting on his white warhorse. His eyes were closed off and lost in thought. I knew that he had to be boiling in jealousy. 

I had a dire wolf, a dragon, fire magic, and son magic, compared to me I knew that he looked like a failure. I knew that my father flew him down here so that he would not have to feel like a failure but whether he wanted to admit it or not. That is what he is, at least with respect to the dragon lord thing.

His dragon was only a few months old at that same age. Khione was growing faster than his dragon, not as fast as Helios, Tempest, or Selene but still faster than Vhagar and Meraxes. I knew that had to bug him more than anything else, he was the eldest son he had already passed up for king and sure he would be King but with no real power. 

Rhaenys had all the political power and I had the magical power. 

What did he have besides a baby dragon too young to be effective in battle and this stigma that he is supposed to be older and better than the rest of us? 

It made me think though if I got this snow magic could Jae get it as well. 

We are twins, after all, it would make sense if I had it then she would have it as well it would only make sense and it made me think that all my sisters on my mother might have this same snow magic. They would have a leg up on the rest of their siblings for all of the time and so would their children. 

The thought was going to drive Aegon mad for all time and that only had a way of putting me in a good mood. 

I chuckled to myself as I looked over to Selene seeing her sizzling silver skin bubbling even though my fingers were not running along her skin, I could feel it. Her eyes much like Helios were locked on something in the distance. Slowly I slipped into their mind seeing a wide field of vision and off in the distance as clear as day I noticed a massive force. 

The head banner was black with a crimson three-headed dragon resting on it. Sitting beside that banner was two more banners, one was half Targaryen the other side the Dornish sun pierced by a spear, and the final banner was one that was half Stark, half Targaryen. 

Riding at the head of the pack was Arthur, his golden helm rested on his head and I could not see his face but the massive greatsword Dawn that rested on his back gave him away. Next to him was father and Solace, his white and pink dragon that had bright sunset pink eyes that had a way of seeing through the bullshit of everything.

I knew that if they were here then that meant that Dany was here too. For a moment, my mind was rushing, and worry flooded my chest when I did not see her in Tempest. But then a loud bellowing screech ripped me from my thoughts. When I looked up to the sky where they were, the cloud began to part turning wispy from the power of the young dragons’ wings. 

Glittering brilliant gold and dazzling cool azure blue greeted me but it was the stunning woman on his back that caught my attention. Her molten silver hair was whipping back and forth in the wind pulled back by a tight into a braid. Her deep violet eyes were locked on me it was like she knew that I was here the whole time and was just waiting for me to show up 

Helios let out an excited screech as he took off high into the sky like he forgot that I was on his back, the thought forced me to roll my eyes just a bit but he hadn't seen Tempest in a few weeks. That is a long time to not see your brother after you spent your whole life together. Selene on the other hand rolled her scaly slit eyes like it did not matter to her what happened. 

The coolness in her body language forced me to chuckle just a bit more as the winds began to roar loudly in my ears from the increase in speed. The bright blue sky was a welcomed sight but that was nothing compared to seeing one of my wives after what felt like an entirety. The closer I got to her the more that I noticed that she was getting larger by the day. 

She would be in the birthing bed in a matter of a few moons, it made me wonder if we would be here in the West on our own way to the east, I think that it would be better here in the west on Dragonstone. That way I at least know that if there are any problems at the very least there would be an army of Maesters to protect and help Dany and Jae in any and every way that they can. 

“Hello, my love.” Her voice was sweet and kind. 

The love that pooled in her eyes forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as my heart fluttered with joy. I noticed that there was this strange glow about her skin which told me that she must have awakened that fire magic that had been lying dormant in our blood for years. But it worried me did that mean that she walked through a flame of fire or something while on the battlefield was our child okay? 

I looked back down to the forces, they were heading to the Harry Hall just like us, what I did not notice was that the dragons slowly began to descend. It was only when I saw the ground coming closer only then did, I speak

“Dany how is the iron island,” I spoke in a cool voice. 

Dany had a dangerous glint in her eyes as she spoke a smooth voice, “Sinking to the bottom of the sea and if the 14 flames shined down on us that all the Greyjoys have burned alive.” 

I knew that she was furious with the Greyjoys for more than a few reasons but it didn't matter, Theon was dead and all of the Iron fleets was in that bay trying to stop us from taking another one of their lands. So, I knew that they all had to be dead, whether the gods were good or not did really matter. 

“Good” It was all that I said 

Helios was now circling over, though they looked to be a few days out of the Harrenhal. But why be here? I knew that it was going to take time for Jae to get to the North, win the battle, and then make their way back here for the final battle that would take time and I got that but why make this long trip from Iron Man bay to here.

The ground started to come closer the wind started to lower as I noticed the men setting up the camp as the forces began to combine on the massive green hills. I could see a massive command tent that I knew had to be my father's quarters.

I could see the exhausted face of father’s men; it was a long land journey for them. Dany dropped down through the sky.

I could see men collapsing to the ground. Many of them were now staring up at us with fear. Blood turns their bandages red as they struggle to stand. There was a cold look in their eyes as they looked haunted, I noticed one man hobbling over to the tents. 

Aegon and the lords of the Reach and Dorne making their way to the tent.

A lean man with a bandage wrapped firmly around his chest as he walked gingerly and carefully in long strides. His bright blue eyes were locked on the prince on the ground. All of them were walking into the tent.

I am sure that they would tell them about the dragon that was disappearing on camp. Taking in a long heavy breath I watched as Tempest was all but hovering over the ground. 

I am sure that this host might have been mighty and strong before the battle if we kept fighting like this then sooner or later, we would run out of men sooner or later.

With a heavy thump, I slammed against the ground. Dany was only a few feet in front of me as she fought the urge to waddle. I could not help but chuckle. As I rushed over to her.

We walked in a comfortable silence as we walked into that command tent.

Even from where I could hear the argument of the other lords, I knew that father would give each of the time to talk before telling them no. A ghosting smile pulled at my lips but I wouldn't let it show as I gripped tightly the smooth silk tent flap to see a group of men in the room. 

Among them is the young prince Aegon his crazy violet eyes were locked on the map where there was a large number of troops moving in from the Riverlands I'm sure that they were fearing that they were the false king's forces. If they acted before we took the North, it could ruin my plans. The battle plan father and I worked on would be required.

"Why wait we should act now" Aegon spoke in a rushed voice.

Dany rolled her eyes like she was over Aegon's shit. Father simply stared at his eldest son wondering where he went wrong even if he did not say it.

"We don't need the northern forces. The neck is closed off the only way to get to the Riverlands is by boat which they do not have." Aegon roared in rage.

“White Harbor has shipped; the fat old man has been making ships since we got word that the faith might rebel. They have been making skills for nearly 4 years. They have the ships needed to carry them to the Riverlands they have to take the north." I spoke in a cold voice

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at doubt fluttering across Aegon's face, he looked like he was ready to continue arguing with him but Father let out a heavy breath as he turned to the lean and hard men of the Reach. One of the few battles tested commanders that the reach had, Lord Randyll.

A thick tension passed over the tent as if they knew that father was dismissing Aegon without a second thought.

“Lord Randyll once we get the word you will lead the forces from the south, the western fleet is hidden in the bay after they freed Seagard in the process, they will attack from the North, Jon and Dany will attack from the side and the northern forces or what is left of them will make it from the North to when we coverage I want them surrounded on all sides you will coordinate those efforts,” Father spoke in a cold voice. 

A warmth filled his words, he smiled as Lord Randyll looked shocked his lord passed over so that he could be a commander. I knew that was going to put a strain on their relationship. 

Lord Mace Tyrell had envy and jealousy in his eyes. I am sure that he would not have chosen to come here if he were going to be overlooked for his vassal lord.

“I would be honored by your grace.” His cunning and grateful voice helped to put father at ease though I could practically hear his heart was booming with anticipation for his next battle. He wanted this over and I knew that he did not enjoy war. 

We all stood firm, we knew that we were going to wait. 

I could only hope that Jae is doing good and on her way North. 


	58. The Winter Queen

Jaehaera POV 

The cool air slapped against me forcing shivers to rush down my spine, but they were not shivering from being cold. They were shivers of excitement soon the North will be back in the hands of the Starks. 

My uncle was known to be noble; I was not, I was going to be as kind, they would all stay dead. 

The churning ice blue waters lost its excitement after weeks of travel. Khione flew over her head and it was like the winter magic that ran through the ground pulsed in her veins. In the few weeks that we were here, her wings went from 45 to 80 feet and growing with each passing moment.

My uncle stood at my side. He did not say a word for fear that he might anger me; he had talked of having mercy for the family members of the Umbers and Boltons. Only those that resisted the takeover would be allowed to live it was that simple.

The fleet stood at my back as Rob walked off the boat as his feet glided easily over the snow. Rob wore boiled leather with a snarling dire wolf with a thick heavy brown cloak lined with a wolf’s fur. Thick leather boot line fur and fur-lined leather gloves, his body stroking his warmth. 

Rob walked firmly with Grey Wind at his side and Winter resting at my feet, the pure white blanket stared back at me as the city came closer. White mist spilled from my lips as the snow started to fill me with a sort of power that the swirling stifling heat of the south never did. 

White Harbor is a harbor city in the north that contains the New Castle, the seat of House Manderly. Located south of Winterfell, it is the largest settlement north of the Neck, but the smallest among the five major cities of Westeros. White Harbor is the north's primary trade port. Its location on the mouth of the White Knife provides opportunities for trade further north.

But due to the city's location, White Harbor has more contact with the south so there are more knights and followers of the Faith of the Seven in White Harbor than anywhere else in the north. There are some followers of the old gods, but most follow the Faith. Which makes sense on why they would turn to the side with faith and to side with Robert despite what he has done to the North to the Stark family. 

The thought of them makes me sick.

White Harbor is located on the eastern shore of the White Knife. It is clean and well-ordered, with wide straight cobbled streets that make it easy to walk around. The houses are built of whitewashed stone, with steeply pitched roofs of dark grey slate. They were thought to be true and noble friends but the moment that they had to choose between their land and their pride for their homeland. 

They chose their land, a sneer pulled at my lips as I thought that we might have unturned some fighting, but the port was empty, there was no war or trading vessels. Some of the Northern forces must have been moved south when they heard of our attacks at the Vale.

It was a pain in the ass but there would be just a bit more force to burn once the final battle commenced. Instead of harping on it, I turned my attention to the port. The harbor is divided into the inner and outer harbors. I remember that much from the last time that I was here.

The outer harbor is larger, but the inner harbor offers better anchorage and shelter by the city wall on one side and the looming mass of the Wolf's Den on another. A mile-long, thirty-foot wall, with towers every hundred yards, is located on the jetty that separates the two harbors 

I half expected to see guards but instead, there were three people waiting for us. The one that carried herself a ruler, a beautiful young woman with blonde hair the color of dark honey and reaching to her waist, Val has high sharp cheekbones and eyes which appear pale grey but shimmered blue. She is slender with a full bosom.

She wore a white and gold beneath an ermine cloak or a large bearskin cloak. She wields a long bone knife. As she leered at me there was a dangerous glow to her body that told me that she was Val the woman that had once stolen the heart of my husband once upon a time. 

This meant that the other people that she was standing next to had to be the fiery redheads that spent a few years in the mountains. The red-headed woman I knew to be Ygritte.

Ygritte has a round face, crooked white teeth, small hands, and a pug nose. She has blue-grey eyes which I think are too far apart. She has legs that are skinny but well-muscled. Though Ygritte is short for her age, at least that is my thinking considering that I am younger than her but still taller than her.

Ygritte's most distinctive feature is her thick, shaggy mop of curly bright red hair, it kind of reminds me of Sansa who was still resting in the valley trying to fix what her aunt broke. 

The Free folk consider red hair to be lucky and describe those with it as having been "kissed by fire," but then it would make sense that the Targaryen who can control fire should have red hair shouldn't they. 

Standing next to her was Tormund Gaintsbane, the massive red hair man with bright blue eyes that looked to be popping out of his skull. They were so bright and large. Anxiety bloomed in my chest. Was there something wrong? I looked over my shoulder to see Rob he was frowning heavily as he stared at Val. 

I knew that they had a history and that they did not always get along. I could only hope that this mess did not spiral out of control. 

Val POV 

A roared shook me from my sleep, my body felt heavy and cold as I felt the warmth of Tormund at my side. I knew that we must have fallen asleep on watch again in the hopes of seeing a dragon when they came. 

I would be lying if I did not admit that there was a part of me that wanted to see Jon and his gorgeous three dragons. But as I looked to the sky only thick clouds stared back at me and I thought that I might have been hallucinating it. 

Then a horn went off loud and booming, telling us that they had arrived, but it was the mighty screech that shook me from my spot in the snow, the whole world to stop as I jumped up.

I had hoped to see massive dragons, they were only 130 feet, so by now, they had 200 feet if not more in the few months that he was gone. I watched the clouds start to break apart as the wind began to whip. Tormund and I jumped carefully to our feet as we stared up at the sky.

My heart boomed with anticipation and my tongue felt heavy and awkward in my mouth, my palms sweaty and for a moment I felt like one of those foolish ladies that rested in a castle.

No one could imagine my disappointment when I noticed not three stunning dragons but one dragon with a smooth icy blue body and accents of snow white along with its wings, horns, and spikes. There was a cold sinking disappointment filling my chest as I noticed the fleet of Northern and southern men coming to take back what was stolen. 

But among them was a girl with snow-white hair with a crown made of ice that refused to melt each time that the snow added another layer to the crown. I knew who she was even if she did not have a dragon and a snow-white dire wolf at her side, the time that she spent at Winterfell I kept away from Jon. 

I was aware that the Targaryens marry their siblings and who is closer but twins, I looked over to Tormund he had a shocked expression on his face like he did not expect to see another dragon. We had heard of their exploits and as we rushed to greet them at the port, I could feel her steely smoke gray eyes on me. 

She was the exact opposite of Jon in terms of looks, where he had black hair, she had snow-white, where he had Indigo eyes, she had smoke gray. Where she is cold and detached, he was warm and gentle 

I wondered how different they were, my heart raced in my throat as I looked over to the empty port, the Manderly were all gone almost like they knew that we were coming and made a plan to adjust to this new reality. It almost had me worried when we got here ready to fight for this port they were not even here. 

“Val it has been a long time” Sweet and polite the cordial voice of Rob echoed in my ears. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that they were in fact standing before me as their ships docked and men rushed off the ship ready for a fight but they would find none. 

Bright blue eyes were locked on me as confusion fluttered across his face, I knew that he was trying to figure out why there was no aggression, why no one was coming at them with the intent to kill him. 

“When we got here the place was empty.” My voice was blank and cold as I shifted to stare at the princess. 

I notice that she was pregnant but resting on her legs were twin daggers the length of her forearm. 

“It does not matter, whether they die here at White harbor or on the field it matters not all of them will die,” Jaehaera spoke in a cold murderous voice. 

I knew that she was not like her brother, she was fierce and unrelenting in a way that he never was. 

“Let's get moving. I will not prolong the battle any longer than it has to be. We kill them all, get Bran back and call it a day.” It was all that Jaehaera said. 

Her shoulders were thrown back as pride flooded her cold stare as she looked over to her dragon. I knew that she was no one for small talk or people. From the look of her, she spent more time with her wolf and dragon than most people. 

It makes me wonder what John saw in her. 

At any rate, we would be leaving for Winterfell in the morning. I am sure that they would have a force waiting for us. They would make sure that we did not get to Bran at all cost, the Bolton bastard oversaw holding the castle. 

Next stop Winterfell. 

Ned POV 

The green rolling hills stared back at me as I felt the eyes of my son on me, Arya was free and with Jon, Rickon was with us. Bran and the North would soon be free, Khione was hidden in the clouds growing another 20 feet in the weeks that it took us to get to Winterfell. 

Ramsey Bolton, I had only met him once when Roose came to Winterfell shortly before Lyanna went back South with Jaehaera. He was cruel and twisted much like Joffrey, both had a pension for torture and death. Now Ramsey would be dead just like Joffrey. 

Ramsey stood across the field of green, a smug smile on his face, his pale blue eyes stare at me coldly as madness grips him. His thin lips pulled into a devious and repulsive smile as he yanked on a golden rope. His father stood firm at his side as I watched Rob inch forward yelling for proof that our brothers were alive and well. At that moment everything halted.

Jaehaera was sitting on her horse, her snow-white curls pulled back into a braid as a smug smile on her face as I noticed that she had a dagger in one hand and the reign of her warhorse in the other. Her toned stomach was only getting larger by the day, her smoke gray eyes flickering with power and flames. 

I knew that no matter what I did or said we would be going into battle it did not matter if they had proof that Bran was still alive Jaehaera would not stop until they were dead. I would not stop until they were dead. 

Though a sense of ease rushed over me as I watched Bran rush out into the open field terror and pain fluttering across his face as the ropes dug into his tender white skin. 

He comes forth his auburn curls wild and his bright blue eyes filled with shock and terror as he stared at me, his mouth opened wide disbelief burning in his eyes as Greywind, and Winter howled as they called out to their brothers and sister that were locked up in the gods wood. 

Ramsay had dismounted his horse paying us no attention and instead tugged even harder onto the rope until Bran was standing in the front of him. I could see the way his mouth curled into a dangerous smile as he dipped his head low, so his lips were pressed to Bran’s ears. 

The moment that I saw the actions hate flooded my body as well as this cold sinking dread. How would I tell Cat who was resting behind me that her son died because I could not reach her son? I felt a flutter of panic knowing that there would be nothing I could do if I could not get my son in my grasp. 

Lords Karstark and Umber had looks of utter rage and hate as they glared coldly at me. I could feel my heart hammering loudly as I noticed Bran dressed in tattered rags that could not possibly keep him warm in the ice cells. 

No more than 13 he could not die, not now. Ramsay drew a dagger and for a terrifying moment, I thought that he meant to slit his throat. But I watched him hold it up high so that all we could see was him.

I could feel my own horse edging forward as I noticed him cutting the ropes, as they dropped down to the ground Bran looked utterly bewildered not sure if he should start running. It was not till Ramsay drew his longbow and knocked an arrow that Bran started to run.

Panic gripped me and for a minute I lost my senses, I watched as Rob slammed his spurs into the muscular beast beneath him. The wind whipped at his auburn curls. My rage my panic swirled in my body leaving only the sound of my pounding heart to fill my ears

The buzzing of the first arrow as it overshot made my heart speed up and at that moment the sky came bursting alive with flames and I knew that Jaehaera was not going to watch this. That she would act rashly and that was the last thing that we needed right now I could only hope that Robb got to him before he died. 

Then there would be nothing to stop Jaehaera fury, even now the snow began to build as the unrelenting winds slammed against all our bodies and a white like aura enclosed my niece. 

There was a reason that we were once called the Winter Kings. 

Bran POV

The clouds parted turning into wispy white smoke as the scent of smoke started to fill my nose. I clutched tightly to Rob with dear life and confusion flushed against my mind and heart.

Jaehaera did not have a dragon she could not have a dragon. 

Confusion flooded me as I looked up to see a dragon with a wingspan of nearly 100 feet, she was lean, and it did not seem like she could fit a pregnant girl on her back. But that did not change the fact that she is here, and she is fierce. 

Jaehaera was at the head of the pack with Val at her side she didn't look any closer to back down as I noticed the same flames that bathed the arrows in the fire, the same flames that wiped away the snow, and the men that held bows in their hands. It was the same fire that now danced along with her dagger. 

The last thing that I saw of Ramsay was that smug smile falling from his face and fear boiling in his eyes. 

The dragon took the lead, her mouth began to open as wide as possible as she got closer to the panicking army, blue and white flames danced across the side of infantrymen who screamed as the scent of flesh and smoke filled the air. 

I watched as the men in the back scrambled to get the scorpion ready. The bright gleaming bolts started back at me. Men rushed to get them quickly loaded but Jae screeches to get read. The winter winds began to rise, and I watched as magical blue spikes of ice shot upwards from the ground. With a sickening crunch and groan, I watched the scorpion burst apart. 

The wood exploded upwards like brown chunks of ice, my jaw parts as I watched snow blooming from her right hand and fire from her left. The scent of melting flesh and wood made me equal parts hungry and disgusted as I took in a deep breath trying to steady my thundering heart. 

Blue and white flames burst to life swallowing the whole cavalry; the screeching of the horses as they died made me feel pity for them but only them. 

For a moment I allowed myself to have hope, the Free folk and crownlands men were screaming as they came rushing after me running right passed Rob's horse as they jumped onto the backs of their mares. 

I watched their arrows zipping and flying as their blood-curdling screams echoed in the air. The loud slapping of synchronized boots filled the air as I watched men dressed in black with blank looks on their faces begin to move forward.

While white and blue flames ripped through the vanguard as death rang around the field. Fear hung heavy in the air as I watched a cloud of black smoke and the terror-filled screams filled me with joy. Terror had burned in my heart as finally; Rob spoke as he clutched tightly to my back. 

“The moment that you get to the hill keep going and don't turn back. Do not stop until you see a camp. Mother and a few 100 men are waiting there.” Rob spoke in a cold voice. 

But it did not seem right my pregnant female cousin was fighting but I could not, embracing does not even begin to cover my feelings. This was not right. I should be fighting but every part of my body screamed and ran away. That is what I wanted to do but my feet stilled and for a moment the only thing that I could think about was running away. 

It was hard to hear him over the roar of battle, but I could see the urgency in his eyes as we finally lurched to a stop. The vanguard of the Jaehaera army was made up of Northern forces all of them gave me firm nods before making their way into the fray. Among them was Father but he did not look at me he hefted ice as a fury filled his eyes replacing whatever real life might have been in them when Rob grabbed me. 

Quickly and without words, Rob placed me carefully on his horse before jumping off and taking off back into the fray, I could only catch a fleeting glance of the battle as it began to fade away. 

Rob POV

With a mighty battle cry, a chorus of hooves slammed against the ground as I lurched forward into the chaos. Blackness swirled around me, but it did not choke me as I thought it might, instead I slammed my sword downwards with all my might. 

The sound of crunching bones filled my ears and as I ripped back my arms, I noticed the blade cleave the young man in front of me in two. I never thought at the ripe age of 14 I would be the one in battle yet here I was. 

My whole body felt alive as Grey Wind snapped and snarled at my side ripping into the tender flesh of the Northern treaties. I felt my right hand gripping my dagger as I flaunted it with all my might until the boiled leather of a northern man was piercing with ease. 

The sound of the furious snapping of powerful jaws as dangerous snarls and a chorus of howls erupted in the air. As two dire wolves came rushing into the black smoke not once leaving Jae or my side.

Winters glinting white fur started to darken black with soot but even from here, I could see her. Jaehaera was on foot, waves of flames burst forward from her body turning people that she deemed an enemy to ash. They crumpled to the ground disappearing with the wind as if they were never there, to begin with. 

I instead turned my attention to my sword yanking upward with all my might until I heard a second sickening crunch as my blade entered the chest of an Umber man. 

Blood erupted as I slashed and hacked away at the head, body parts, and organs alike. Fury and blood lust filled my body with power and as I ran through the smoke drenched in blood.

I could see Val and Tormund, smashing easily through the flimsy shields of the Northern traitors. Every once in a while I could see an arrow piercing the smoke killing men that got just a little too close for comfort and I knew that Ygritte had to be here somewhere a smug smile on her lips as her crooked teeth came alive in the light.

I had always resented them for both their freedom and their connection to Jon, but now I was just relieved that they were here. They were fighting by our sides without their forces. I doubt that we could make up the difference from our own small force. If not for Khione and Jaehaera magic I doubt we would have won, the assault on the Vale let alone actually made it out of there alive.

My body felt heavy, yet a sense of bloodlust and euphoria ran over me as I looked to see many of the men throwing their weapons down while others cut them down trying to retreat. 

Jaehaera 

Blood erupted as Fury filled my body with power and as I ran through the smoke drenched in blood my senses slowly returned to me. I could see Tormund and Val at my sides. I knew that they were protecting me for the love that they had for Jon. Winter was in front of me ripping apart all who came towards me. 

Rippling rings of fire left my body but I was not the one doing it, it was as if the Old Gods and the gods of Valyria were telling my magic, telling my flames and ice that they needed to protect me and the little dragons growing in my womb. 

The thought made me smile as I danced across the backs of dead men and ashes as one single thought filled my mind and killed them all.

My body felt heavy yet alive, I could see knights in their pristine silver armor melt away to nothing as my flames touched them. The roar of wind filled my ears as blizzard ripped apart and froze all that got in my way. 

They thought that they could get in my way and they were wrong, Khione laid down fire from above, while I could not see her, I could feel her heat and protection raining down on me. 

I knew that if I were not pregnant then she would have been able to support my weight as well as her own. 

Men choked on the scent of burning flesh, but they continued onwards. I could see the doubt and confusion in their eyes as their horse galloped through the fields but each time that they got close either I cut them down or Khione burned them.

Tormund and Val were careful around Khione while my flames could not hurt them unless I wanted them to, the same could not be said for Khione flames. The only ones immune to her fire was me, Jon, and Dany. The thought of them filled me with a purpose I would not be the only one not to complete my side of the battle. 

As the smoke began to clear and the horn of surrender echoed billowing and strong in the air, I could see Ramsay his army might be surrendering but he was not. Flanked by his father, and the backstabbing Umber and Karstark I knew that they could not get away. 

Rage began to bubble in my chest as I screamed angrily over the open field. 

“No!!” The moment I roared the ground shook with power. 

At first, I thought that I was imagining the shaking but then the ground burst apart and a bright icy blue wall greeted them cutting off their attempt to escape. They had no choice but to turn and look at me the whole battlefield did. 

I knew that my family had to be watching but now all the North was watching so I would make an example of them. 

“You do not get to run!! You do not get mercy!!” I roared with hatred. 

Each step that I took ice burst from my feet bathing the whole burnt field in a snow landscape. 

The air began to chill, and men dressed in both boiled leather and steel alike shivered as they gripped tightly to their arms fighting off the cold. 

Wide colorless eyes and eyes of blue and smoke gray were locked on me, I knew that they did not know what to do. Their bodies shook not from the cold but from the terror that they could die at any moment. 

That only my need to make a scene was the reason that they are alive 

“You betrayed your lords and for that you will pay, the northern way.” My voice cold and threatening boomed over the field. 

I felt my right-hand aching as slowly as scythe made of pure ice burst to life in my grasp. The icy blade was breathtaking and shocking to behold and I am the one that formed it. With each step that I took the ice took a more defensive shape until a long shaft with a crescent blade at the end was held firmly in my hand. 

Shocked whispers filled the air as the Northern lords looked like they regret their actions, but regret was not enough. Death and pain were not enough, not until they were dead. 

Ramsay started on with doubt but even he knew that there was no way that he was making it out of this alive. He could only snarl as I cocked my arm back, getting ready to dive as I was no more inches from them. 

“The person who passes the sentence should swing the sword. I plan on swinging.” It was all that I said. 

I knew to others this looked cruel, but I would not have my family depicted by a second war. 

My arm moved independent of my thoughts as the ice blade ripped through and with a sick win crunch and a shock wave I watched as four heads tumbled to the ground and my ice blade soaked up the blood until the whole blade was red. 

Now onto the south. But first we will take back Winterfell and free the wolves. 


	59. What Do We Do Next

Jon POV

It has been two months since the battles at Storm's End, and the Iron Islands, not to mention the hostile takeover in the Vale. I had flown there a few times to make sure that all was well. What else could we do as we waited for word from the North?

My body felt alive with panic and worry each time that I thought of Jae, whether she had our family's snow magic that did not matter. I did not want her to take a spill from her horse the same way that Dany fell off her dragon. The thought terrified me though I would not let it show.

All I could focus on was the way that word of the dragons spread like wildfire across the tender flesh of people. Neighs and wild stomping of hooves filled the air as I leaned back against the heart tree of the burnt down castle. The last time we got word was from the raven that flew over to Harrenhal. The neck was holding out for long but the ships in the bay moved while we were attacking the other holds.

They were already in the Riverlands there was no point to act harshly until the North was ours. So here I sat against the thick pale white tree that felt firm against my back as I gently sang the melancholy song of the dance of dragons forcing my own heart to ache.

If that war had never happened so many dragons would not have died, and they would still be spreading wonder and awe across the world. But maybe that era can come again with my dragons, as I sang my hand rubbed Selene’s lower jaw while my other hand scratched behind Helio's thick golden horns that poked out where his neck and head met. While Tempest flew high above the sky as he screeched to the rhythm of the dance of dragons or at least tried to.

My voice vibrates in my throat forcing a soft rumble in my chest as I look down at my two bonded dragons. Ever since we got here, they have spent every waking moment in this broken down and expansive courtyard. These heart trees were a small piece of the North. The place where they were hatched in the North a part of them would always call the North home.

I smiled gently as I reached the end of the song as both dragons looked up at me annoyed like how dare I stop but the emotion of the song had left even me breathless.

“Gorgeous beasts” Oberyn spoke in a thick and gravelly voice

My peace shattered in an instant as Oberyn walked in smooth long strides, he was giving the dragons a longing look, but he did not want them for himself but for niece and nephew who are stuck with hatchlings, not true dragons.

“They aren't beasts, they are my family, while in the North, we thrive and survive together. They are more my family than some of my relatives through marriage and blood.” I glared coldly at this backstabbing ass.

In my anger my hand slipped from Helios horn, confusion welled in his smoldering liquid gold eyes as he sensed the tension in my body.

Cocking his head to the side I could see the muscles in his body tensing as he learned that he was not someone to be trusted let alone liked. Selene who was usually silent was now angry, she grumbled lowly as a growl began to burn in her chest. Her silver eyes lit up with fire as I pulled my hand from her too.

I was more than a little shocked to see that not only did Oberyn not back down in fear or shock, but he seemed to move closer to me. There was a dangerous and dark aura around him as he leered at me.

“I meant no offense, but the fact is simple, you have the allegiance of three full-grown dragons, magic and Darksister. It makes a man worried for their niece and nephew that are supposed to be the ones ruling these kingdoms but here you are stealing all their glory.” Oberyn’s did not mince his words.

I watched the way that his eyes twinkled as he spoke of power, if he wanted to ease my anger this is not the way to do it. A hunger built in his eyes as he looked at Selene; with each slow tentative step he took, I wondered what he was doing here.

I could hear Oberyn's steps forcing my cluttered thoughts to clear as a light wind whipped around us as I noticed he was only a few feet from us when light flakes of snow began to descend. I could hear the horses more clearly than before as a large whoosh of air rippled through my hair. Tempest dropped to the ground and as he rose his winged arms slammed hard into the ground. 

His gold and blue scales gleamed in the light as Littlefinger looked at him with hunger in his eyes only grew greater as he took in their beauty.

“They are amazing beasts, beasts that could be used to steal….” Rage bubbled in my chest as he spoke.

Snow began to form at my feet, rage eating away at me as snow began to form all around me, my fingers ached wishing that I had a dark sister. Oberyn let out a shocked gasp as I watched the way that Oberyn took a shocked step back. There was this terrified look on his face as his eyes were drawn to my right hand. When I looked down, I saw the same thing that he did a blade made of ice in the visage of Darksister.

“Enough of this I have no intention of staying here in the West, I'm here to make sure that my grandfather is avenged that is all. Once the Baratheon’s have been finally whipped up, I will be leaving the West so if we are done with this bullshit, I have more important things to think about” I roared with rage.

The hungry look in Oberyn’s eyes did not seem to lessen but I could see the relief in his stare like at the very least he was glad I would not be fucking with his family’s power grab. I might not have been tutored by schemers, liars, and dishonest fools but I will not fall to such a fool, scratch that I refuse to fall to such a man.

I looked up to see the black wings fluttering in the wind, the bright golden light bathed the bird, I did not even need to slip into his mind to know that the raven was from the North. Which meant that there was a world from the North.

What is going on in the North?

Jaehaera POV

Snarls of rage and hunger befall me as I notice the thick walls that encompass the gods wood that right, the dire wolves must have been starving them for this battle. The thought made me sick.

Arya was not here but Rickon and Bran were and as the gates began to open, I watched as three dire wolves howled with joy as they slammed into the Stark boys. Grey Wind and Winter roared with joy as they noticed that their siblings were free and no longer chained.

Turning to my left I noticed it was Lord Glover staring at me with piercing eyes. Khione was sitting on the wall. Her icy eyes were locked on the men, not sure who she should trust and who she should burn. The wildlings had been flocking around me ever since the battle. They swore that Jon would want this, and I am sure that he would but that did not mean that I wanted to do with this shit. I sighed heavily as my uncle Ned spoke in a cold voice.

“Route out any soldiers and knights that are loyal to the Boltons and the Baratheon’s and put my father's body to proper rest. '' Uncle Ned spoke in a cold voice.

Even as I spoke the words, I turned over to see Lord Glover giving me a sharp nod before I rushed over to the god's woods. My boots slap against the soft earth as the snow crunched beneath my boots. My heart thundered in my chest as bloodlust overtook me as I got closer and closer to the god's wood.

Winter's rage, hunger, and bloodlust washed me in crashing waves but also a sense of love and ease that I knew had to come from sensing my presence. It had been so long since I had truly seen the North and for a moment, I felt a sense of ease.

With a small smile, I noticed Winter’s blood-red eyes staring at me, her body lean and muscular as she walked at my side.

The soft crunch of snow-filled my ears as I looked over to see Little Ned Umber bowing before my uncle, taking to one knee while his men stood still but nodded at my uncle and I with respect. With a sharp nod, I turn back to the young dire wolves that were not ripping apart chunks of flesh from the dead body of a horse that was killed during the battle.

I did not pay them much attention as I looked over to the pale white tree, but I could feel my own ears twitching as I listened to the men talking with my uncle.

“The lords are here and waiting in the great hall,” Jory spoke in a cool voice.

I whistled only to see Winter jumping off the lowest branches of the heart tree. I enjoyed the shocked look and the momentary look of fear that appeared on the faces of the men nearby. face.

“Shall we get going?” I spoke in a cold voice.

The walk from the godswood to the great hall felt more like a show with me being the one on display. Lords and Lord’s men alike stare at me with wide eyes as Khione who screeched with mistrust and rage, like she is upset that she could not come with me.

A smile tugged at my lips as Winter stayed at my heel the darkness of the great hall swirled around me as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

Soft golden light streamed in through the windows as the cold air whipped at my back only to subside when the great mighty door slammed shut behind me. I leaned against the wall near the door as Winter sat back on her paws staring at people.

Screams about dragons and Bolton’s filled my ears as I listened to them gripe and complain for minutes or maybe even hours when finally, Uncle Ned lost my temper with them. I snapped at them, my voice is hoarse and commanding.

“ENOUGH, to those of you that did side with us you have my thanks and gratitude, for those that did not, or chose not to partake I will hear none of this. My father died a true and loyal Northman, and it was my nephew that cast the first stone and won us victory at Old Town, he is the one getting justice for the North while you all-sided with that fool Robert.” Ned’s voice boomed.

AN awkward silence reigned in the room as for a moment all eyes were locked on the Lord of Winterfell.

“I can understand that you were all just trying to survive, and it is for that reason that you are not all burning. The seven kingdoms have lost too much, Oldtown, Storm's End, and the Iron Islands are melting. The North will not burn for the choice of three houses.” Ned spoke with booming hatred.

I stopped simply looking at each one of the lords, some that I asked for help and others that I did not. Some of them looked relieved now. I could not blame them, at least not all of them. But the other who took an active role in fucking our family over.

As Ned spoke the words I could sense the unrest of the room dwindling as the shame and guilt began to set in but that’s now what mattered, the only thing that matters is the battle to come at River Run. The silence and tension in the air told me that they were not the least bit pleased with my uncle or speaking so harshly to them. Though it was lady Mormont’s voice that echoed over the hall with harsh lashing words. 

"Your son was butchered by the Boltons when they refused to bow to Robert but where were you Lord Manderly!" Cold and direct the large women spoke.

After a silent pause, she spoke to a larger man round in the stomach and was far too fast for even a horse to support his weight with white curls pulling down his shoulder and a busy white bread with strings of gray in them.

"But you refused the call, in fact, you built ships to ferry the rest of the loyal northern forces to River Run, where even now they plot and plan to kill the dragons and the dire wolves alike" Hate bloomed in her stare. 

She turned to Robert Glover, her face hard and cold, her piercing brown eyes forced shame into the hearts of the men around her.

"You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover. But in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call. And you Lord Cerwyn," her gaze fell upon one of the younger men among the lords lean and clad in boiled leather and furs, "your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton when Roose went South to Storm's End. All because he called him Snow and yet you refused the call." Lady Maege Mormont leered at the men.

If it wasn't her wild bear-like mentality or her bone cutting words the men looked away in shame even now Cerwyn's eyes fell to the floor, shame filling them as he began to shrink under the stars of the more loyal lords.

"But House Mormont remembers, the North remembers. Lord Rickon loved his daughter and his grandchildren, he died for them, his allegiance was to them. He knew that would cost him his life and he did it anyway, he stayed true up until the end. How many of you can say the same?” She looked directly at me cool and calculated her words filled the air with confidence and power.

"Princess Jaehaera, your father, is the only king we will survive, and your uncle is the only Lord of Winterfell that we will recognize. When you march south for the Neck all of the Mormont forces will be with you." As she spoke all their eyes shifted to me.

Her chin jutted out as she gave all the men in the room a look of daring boldness, and outrage as if to say question me I dare you. Lord Manderly stood up giving me a saddened look before turning to stare Lyanna in the eyes cold gray met fierce brown as he spoke in a booming voice that rattled against the walls.

"Lady Mormont speaks harshly, and truly. My son died at their hands and I could only bend to their will. But not you, the blood of the first men of the Winter kings flow in your veins and it was shown on the battlefield when you summoned the winter winds to your side." Lord Glover spoke in a cold voice.

He turned, smiling proudly at me as he dropped to his knees, his sword placed in front of his body as a faint golden glow reflected off the long sword before me.

"I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manderley dying for nothing, but I was wrong! If Prince John were here, I knew what he would have in my head for not pledging my sword to his wife, a Winter Queen in her own right." Lord Manderly spoke and I watched his fat jiggle.

Lord Cerwyn stood up, a proud grin spilled onto his face as he nodded his head firmly at me.

"I speak for all when I say I never thought to see dragons live again but not only did your brother and you bring them back but they were born in the north and are as much a part of this land as the dire wolves,” Cerwyn spoke with pride and joy.

Even as he began to kneel something was amusing and almost ominous about his tone that made me uneasy but just as Lord Manderly did he dropped to one knee and bowed his head and he placed his sword out in front of him.

Lord Glover stood up next to the kneeling Lord Manderly. His voice booming but filled with regret and sullen shame as he looked me directly in the eyes not flinching from my stare for even a moment. "I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that to my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask for forgiveness."

I smiled gently at him as I shook my head sadly, “The only ones that need to be sorry are the Northern traitors that are sitting at the side of this so-called stag king.” I roared with fury.

As the cheers died down, I let my voice boom across the hall as I looked over at my uncle nodding at my head family as he quieted down the people around him. who had a proud yet somewhat forced smile on his face?

“We should talk about the remaining families involved in the rebellion…” Uncle Ned spoke but got caught off by a Glover man.

"The Umbers and the Karstark betrayed the North. Their castles should be torn down with not a stone left standing.” Even as he spoke in a steely voice I wanted to laugh.

manner, he had to be joking, right? Is it the stones and the stables fault that their lords rebelled? Why would we tear down to the perfectly good castle if that were my intention?

I gritted my teeth as Lady Stark spoke her cold blue eyes were locked on the remnant of the Umber and Karstark men.

“The castles committed no crimes and we need every fortress we have after the war is over. We should give the Last Hearth and Karhold to new families. Loyal families that supported us against Ramsay." Lady Stark spoke in a cold voice.

I could hear murmurs of agreement and I just had to laugh, she had to be out of her mind, a cold bitter laugh left my lips as I turned to look at Caitlyn before my face turned grim and cold.

"The Umbers and the Karstark have fought beside the Starks for centuries," Ned spoke in a cold voice.

I could feel an argument brewing as Ned tried to speak but I could see firelight in her blue eyes as she cut Ned off while outrage burned on her face.

"They've kept the faith for generation after generation-" Ned spoke only to be cut off.

"And they broke faith when they aligned with the Bolton’s," Caitlyn yelled right back.

"I'm not going to strip these families of their ancestral homes because of the crimes of a few reckless sons-” Ned grew exasperated.

“So, there's no punishment for treason and no reward for loyalty?" Caitlyn spoke in a cold voice her eyes piercing and murderous.

Blood thumped in my ears as a fire lit in my own eyes. I am sure that by now the Khione was circling the great hall wondering if she should crash the meeting. I could feel her waiting for my orders, but I held my temper taking in a heavy breath as the silence presided over the hall. All eyes were on the two of them watching as they bicker like children.

"The lives of the lords who committed treason against us were forfeit when they declared for Ramsay. Smalljon Umber died on the field of battle as did the Karstark '' I could see the rage in Ned's eyes as his voice turned cold and lowered.

''They fought against us, for the men that butchered your father and my brother! Give the castles to families who fought for us against the monster who killed our family." Caitlyn's voice boomed with conviction.

Damn it I couldn't get a single breath out before she interrupted, my annoyance and anger thundered and blasted away my calm and I could feel myself getting ready to explode but now was not the time so I took a few deep breaths as I spoke in an easy tone.

“I will not punish a son for his father's sins. And I will not take a family home away from a family who it has belonged to for centuries. That is my decision, and my decision is final." Ned glared coldly at his wife.

Two children walked over to my uncle Ned, one a boy no older than 12 and the other a girl with red hair and cool blue eyes who couldn't be older than 16 both of them rigid, with fear in their eyes and hesitation in their heart. I could tell that it took all they had not to shrink with shame in front of the other lords.

"For centuries, our families fought side by side on the battlefield. I ask you to pledge your loyalty once again to House Stark, to serve as our bannermen, and to come to our aid whenever called upon."

Shame burned bright in their eyes but so did relief when they realized they were not going to lose their homes or ranks or be burned by the dragons. The two of them drew their swords and bent the knee. As they pledged their oaths they slowly began to rise.

"Yesterday's wars don't matter anymore. The North needs to band together, all the living North. We head south come morning, let the southern force now that we are moving south.” Uncle Ned's voice boomed with power and pride.

I could only taste the blood of my enemies. I would end them.

The Tiger POV

He is pale yet handsome with black hair and a dark beard. He wears a patch over his left eye and is nicknamed Crow's Eye hidden beneath the patch was a black eye shining with malice. Though his right eye is as blue as summer sky known as his smiling eye. His lips are a pale blue, due to his propensity to drink shade of the evening.

The moment that I saw him I knew who he was. He was a monster for sure, but he is also an adventurer who fears nothing and does whatever he has to, to make sure that he comes out on top.

Euron is a wildly unpredictable man, known for his delight in playing vicious mind games and waging psychological warfare on anyone around him. A skilled warrior and manipulator, Euron is cunning, shrewd, and ruthless. He would be the best man for the job.

Despite his dangerous and mercurial nature, Euron has little trouble in drawing men to his service, especially freaks and fools. While most Ironborn captains keep the lion's share of the plunder, Euron takes almost nothing for himself and that is what we were hoping for this time.

“As I am sure you know your homeland burns as Pyke sinks into the sea, we gave our support to the Stag king and the fool is losing the war. He is all that is left of the rebellion and soon he will fall. Soon the dragons will be in the east and we cannot be helpless in his battle. We want you to sail to Valyria and find an accent artifact known as the hell horn. It is a massive horn made from wood and Valyrian steel. Bring it to us and you may keep all other riches you find in Valyria. We will also pay you handsomely.” I spoke in a cool voice.

Watching as the Crows eyes gave me a smug smile as he looked over the fat foolish elephants before speaking in a cool voice.

“I want one more thing, well two things really.” Crow's eyes voice was smug and ominous.

I did not like the sound of it but nothing he wanted could be worse than burning alive from dragon fire.

I nodded my head firmly waiting to hear what he wanted.

A devious smile pulled at his lips as he spoke. “I want the Targaryen women” He spoke so casually.

I knew that would never happen but as long as I kept the hell horn I could tame the dragons, take over the east and take the eggs that the Pentos man and red priest gave that so-called dragon prince. I will make them all pay if I must give him silver hair whores then so be it.

“You have us a deal, you leave for Valyria in the morning,” I spoke in a commanding tone.

Euron simply rolled his eyes, “I'll leave now!” It was all that he said as he stomped out the room. The Targaryens might win this war but they will lose the battle for the east.


	60. The End Of A War and A Start of A Next Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait I have had none stop house guest that have been driving me nuts

Arya POV

The soft whispering wind and verdant valleys forced a warm smile to pull at my lips. There was just something about being free and beginning so close to getting revenge that forced me to calm.

The Riverlands were warm, the moist air forced my senses to come alive and there was just something about being here that made me smile

“My lady?” Joking and taunting Jon’s soft husky voice filled my ears.

He had a way of carrying himself as he gave me a warm smile.

Though I could tell that he was going to have to talk to Oberyn once more as well as the Tarlys, they were the ones that were assaulting him with questions of succession and what he plans to do the moment that this war is over.

The smooth white fur of Ghost was calm and when I looked at him, I could not help the aching feeling in my chest knowing that Nymeria was locked away in a cell possibly dead or dying.

I took in a long-drawn-out breath doing my best to still my beating heart. His voice shook me from the thoughts.

“Prince Jaehaerys'' I spoke coolly.

He bumped my shoulder playfully as he grinned at me like he was not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“We will get news from the North and soon. We saw Manderly ships resting in Seagard; it's safe to assume that some of our forces are going to be there.”

Looping our arms together I started to walk out the smooth dew-covered grass that felt like heaven beneath my combat shoes. My tight-laced silver dress reveals my creamy skin to the harsh golden sun.

I lost any battle that involved wearing pants. It was better than a consistent guard.

“So, what can I do for the prince of the north?” Joy bubbled in my chest as I spoke.

I started to make my way down the sloping hill. I could not help the feeling of bubbling joy as I bounced on the balls of my heels. Jon gave me a curious stare as his indigo eyes were ripping into me as he tossed a glanced over his shoulder like he was looking at something as finally, he spoke in a warm and gentle tone.

“I just wanted to see how you are doing. I know that the southerners are a bunch of backstabbers, but they are good cannon fodder for the war. I know that the Dornish are not the most welcoming. They can be a bit harsh.” Jon spoke in a cool voice.

His voice was sweet and kind as he grinned gently at me the azure blue sky seemed just a bit warm as his beaming white smile looked a bit speechless as he looked away as his face turned bright red with embarrassment.

I could not help but chuckle at him as we continued to walk. We talked about nothing and everything for a few hours. It was only when we started making our way back to the camp that something in the air changed.

“There is another reason that I came here to talk to you about the battle for Winterfell. We took back the North; they are making their way here to the Riverlands.” Jon spoke in an almost cautious voice.

I watched all the warmth fall from his face, his lips were pulled into a tight firm line as his eyes were instead filled with rage and worry. I am sure he was thinking about his pregnant wife.

But after a long moment, he spoke in a chilling voice, one that screamed I know everything, and I do not like it.

“Anyway, I should get going. There is a meeting that I have to get to, but I will talk to you later.” Jon spoke in a cool voice.

A sly smile on his face as he stalked off like he knew everything.

Daenerys POV

The smooth silk tent walls were cooling as Jon dropped in his large leather-bound chair. There was a chair on either side of him, one for me and one for Jae. I knew that he had been in another argument with Aegon by the way that his indigo eyes were almost a black color. Their relationship had not gotten any better for every stride that Aegon makes. Jon always seemed to outpace him. I plopped down on his lap throwing my arms around his neck. I could tell that he noticed that I noticed the change in his mood as well.

I put my aching feet onto the massive square table that rested in front of us. They had been aching a lot more lately and I am sure that Jon was already tired of my pregnancy. He spent more time rubbing the kinks out of my feet then he did fight.

I could see the tent flaps moving and a sense of dread filled me. I watched as Rhaegar, Aegon and the leaders from the other kingdoms made their way into the tent.

The moment that they spoke there was a dangerous air that swirled around all of them as Jon spoke in a cold voice.

“Winterfell is the Starks but some of the ships from White Harbor were gone. They are making their way to River Run. We are leaving in the morning to be prepared to be left behind.” Jon spoke in a cold voice.

I knew that Rhaegar did not like to be told what to do by his 14-year-old boy.

But he knew that his son was right, in all of this he looked over to his people and nodded his head firmly

“You heard the prince be ready to leave in the morning and we will start the final legs of the war.” Booming and cold his voice echoed so loudly in the air that I could not think straight.

But as I gripped tightly to my stomach knowing that sooner or later, I would give birth then I would be out of the fight.

I could only hope this battle happened before then.

Aegon POV

The bright rolling green hills loomed below me, the soft gurgle of the river filled my ears as the rushing blue water started back at me. Vhagar stood at my side and he grew more unruly as time went on. The whole way there I could see a sporadic burst of flames and screams of panic.

He was growing wild, but he was nowhere near the size of Khione at his age. Since our march on the way to the River Run he would attack people on the road to the river run, I could feel our bond growing and with each passing moment, he showed the brutality that I would never allow myself to show.

Even now I am worried about how this would turn out just below the hill the Baratheon men along with what is left of the Greyjoy and Bolton men loomed below. Resting on the war-horse at the front I knew to be Robert.

Standing behind him is a mixed force of the Riverland forces that he had conquered as well as the remaining forces of the kingdoms that had sided with him.

My archers stared back at me. I could see their taunt bowstrings, the soft trumpeting of horns off in the distant field filled my ears.

While the Iron Born had once been whipping up panic along the shores of the Riverlands, raping and revering. Now they were nothing more than a shadow of what they once were.

My father ended the revolt on this very land and now I would do the same

I looked to the sky where I knew Jon and Dany were hiding waiting for the right moment to start burning men and women alike.

Looking over to father I could feel his rage whipping up. I could sense his hunger and need for blood filling his mouth. I knew that sooner or later he would break from the formation.

“Vhald” Even as I said the commanding word, I began to slam my spurs into the sides of my own black stallion. Lurching forward into the bright green valley as the loud cracking wings of Vhagar rose high into the air hidden amongst the clouds.

My heart thumped happily as I finally made it to the bottom of the valley and my man parted like the narrow sea. Taking in the fresh crisp air I could smell the fear in the air as the horse began to rear back as the blood lust settled on three grown dragons stirring above.

Robert gave me a cold look one filled with hate and venom as I spoke in a loud echoing voice.

“Lay down your arms and bend the knee and I will let you live out your days in exile your dragons killed as well as your father and mother,” Robert spoke in a murderous voice.

Even as he spoke, I could hear his voice echoing off the stillness of the air, at that moment a loud bellowing screech, raspy, and high pitched filled the air. The army of the false king began to rattle nervously as Jon and Dany burst out past the clouds.

The large fat man glared at me with eyes of both hate and awe but as I spoke in a cold hate-filled voice I knew that he was not going to bend the knee.

“We don't need to bend the knee, we will win with fire and blood, we will take what is ours.” I roar as gold, silver, and blue streaked the sky.

“Dracarys!” I mouthed the words as I watched the crazed energy encircling Jon.

That one command there was a large tension that stilled the air, Blackfyre plunged through the air, orange and red flames burst to life as the stench of burning flesh filled the air. A hunger for blood began to fill my chest as I pulled my blade from my scabbard that same hunger echoed deep in Vhagar’s chest.

“CHARGE!!” I yelled the word

My men screeched in blood lust lurching forward as the ranks of arrows burst into flames their shrill screeches filled the air. I grinned madly as I slashed upward cutting off the head of the Frey bastard before he could even think this through.

Lurching forward my blades slice easily through the smooth flesh and the chink of armor as their blood stained the triangular blade dyed crimson. Drunk on blood lust I continued to slash and hack, first the Riverlands and then the West.

Bright green flames exploded upwards bathing the ground, smoke rose into the air, but my eyes were locked on the shrill panic of a dragon.

Jon’s eyes scanned Dany’s face that was visibly in pain something was wrong.

Jon POV

The sky was a twilight like the color as the soft neighbors of the horse filled my ears. I looked around at Dany there were beads of sweat slipping down her slender high cheekbones. For a moment I thought that I was seeing things. But each passing minute she clutched her stomach and moaned in pain.

I knew that there was something wrong as the time between moans of pain began to shorten. 2 Looking to Dany she was dressed in tight black pants and a blue tunic with a slit going down her chest. Her silver curls were pulled back into a tight intricate braid and she tried to be put together, but she was not fooling me.

I knew what this was, my children were coming. It was hard to believe that it had been 9 moons since the start of our engagement or even the war. It felt so unreal, but I knew that my children were on the way and if they were on their way that meant that Jae would be in the same boat soon.

“Tempest take her and go!” I roared over the battlefield.

The stench of burning flesh was filling my nose, Selene roared with protective fury as she bucked underneath me. She sensed it the same as I did that the prince and princess or princes or princesses were on the way.

The moment that Helios sensed the same thing he began to circle the battlefield sparkling golden flames were bathing the ground. The harsh pungent scent of sulfur began to flood my nose, but I paid the scent no mind. Even though people's skin was melting off their flesh like a soup I could only think of my children and both of my wives that were far too young to have children.

“I can't leave you!!” Dany roared with desperation.

I knew that she was not going to make it through this battle, her brows began to knit as panic flushed against her face as she fought off the second wave of pain.

“No go, it will be better there in camp. I have been a dragon rider for a long time. I think that I can manage without Tempest.” I spoke in a chilling voice.

Even as I spoke, I could see a second wave of men rushing in from the North.

I didn’t see her but I knew that Khione and Jaehaera were going to be in the camp, there was something that was spreading within me that I needed to be with them in their time of need but instead I turn to the battle knowing that if we lost then we would all be dead no matter what happens.

Tempest did not need to be told twice as he flew off to the camp as I looked down to see the father he and Arthur were on the front lines.

With a firm nod, the men rushed to their horses ready to go off in the battle, Rob was rushing at the ahead of the pack with 2 dire wolves at his side.

I knew that this was going to be a long battle. I could only hope that no one went after my wives at the camp.

Robb POV

The pounding of war drums, the thunderous roars of dragons filled my ears as I looked at the grim black looking walls of river run that had once filled me with joy and now only filled me with trepidation. I watched the black sky threaten to envelop the golden light like rolling thunder I watched as flames came alive in a breathtaking sight.

Silver and golden flames slammed against the sky exploding upwards like flashes of power and light, it was only the roar of men that filled my ears, and then in a split second that roar turned into a murderous roar of a beast.

I watched the battlefield grow alive with chaos. As I steeled my nerves as I noticed panic horses slamming against the ground unearthing the dirt as bright green patches of grass flew.

The rushing green water of the trident stared back at me running thicker with blood than anything else. If I look closely enough, I could see the flesh and severed hands and legs of men resting in the river water. I had to resist the urge to vomit as I hunched over doing my best not to throw up on the battlefield.

Shimmering steel weapons, gleaming tips of spears, and the razor-sharp blades came crashing down on their enemies. A hate-filled fire filled my chest as I felt a need for vengeance flooding my mind as the colors of the Baratheon taunted me.

After what they did to my grandfather and my brothers, I wanted to murder them all I would not stop until they were dead. The scent of burning flesh assaulted my nose as the heat from the flames flushed over the battlefield bathing me in heat.

As I looked around the battlefield a panicked mess, I did not even notice that my body gravitated to my own enemy. As I rushed forward, I could see men in black armor with embroidered krakens on them. Hate and bloodlust force my blood to boil in my veins as my hand begins to ache with a need to kill.

Pouring all my strength into my feet I launched myself into the air so that I could see him face to face. My arm darted out into the air as my left gripped tight to the nape of his neck I plunged my blade deep into his eyes not stopping until his guttural screams were cut off, I could see the way that his eyes widen with doubt shining in his eyes as I put my blade as deep into his chest as I could.

My mind went blank after that there was only one purpose running through my mind and I went to work. I slashed and hacked, cutting down the men that loomed before me. A red haze of hate kept me moving as my limbs grew heavy and the battle drowned on for hours. My legs felt like pudding and I had a backache and spasms with pain running throughout my body.

The thick black smoke choked out my senses as I glared into the darkness of the smoke, the scent of death and burning flesh swirling around me. For a moment I took a break watching a man rushing through the field with flames of gold and silver attacking their skin. Reducing them to ash only they might crack their wings. The black smoke moved rapidly revealing the bright blue sky and as I looked to see a woman flying from the sky.

I could see Jon sitting on Selene, Darksister hefted his hand like he was ready to drop onto the ground and fight but he gripped tightly to the silver spikes as he rained down flames from his own left hand. I expected them to be snow white and icy blue flames like his twin. But instead, they were a swirling golden and silver flames.

I watched as the twin dragons descended from the sky with power and fury burning in their slit's eyes. The sight of the wall lined with scorpion forces a sense of worry to fill my chest bright black, blue, and green, and white and black dragons flew from the sky. Bright dazzling flames force the scorpion to burst apart into splinters.

Helios dazzling bright golden flames shot to like a canon.

Jon had a snarl on his face as he darted through the air.

I could hear the mighty roars echo in the air as the men rushed forward and the gleaming gold metal of the army forced the early morning sun to slam into my eyes.

Hate-filled diligent eyes were locked on me as the men burst forward. I could see Robert riding for us a warm ax in one hand as a hate-filled sneer pulling at his lips. Panic cries filled the air as the dying sound of high pitch horses filled the air.

The sight of the dragons renewed our men as they came bursting forth my heart stilled with fear at the thought of facing a Baratheon inching forward. A wave of heat rushed over me as I darted through the air.

The juices and oils of men burst forward as flames of silver and golden flames came rushing at me but instead of hitting me, they hit the men beside me. They wailed in pain as their swords were hefted in the air as I looked to see my men falling before me. Looking up at the sky I could see poisonous green eyes locked one me only for a moment before going about his job.

The howl of wolves filled the air, snarling and snapping filled my ears as I looked to the shadows of black smoke that enveloped the battlefield. The dirt exploded to my right as heat singed my arms.

Horses neighed with fear, I watched as a man in armor ran in a panic, as they failed three dire wolves came rushing forward, yellow, golden, and red eyes locked on me as they ran right past me.

I rushed through the dark smoke, my hand aches, and my heart thunder with fear as I shrill neighbors, and the dying screams of men filled my ears. I could see a large collection of golden cloaks and I could not help sigh in relief when I realized that at the very least, they were not the hardened battle-tested warriors of the sell sword.

There was no fear to fill their eyes as they looked almost as revealed as I was. I knew that to them I was no real threat, just an angry northern boy sneaking out his own death. I would prove them all wrong the billowing warmth of Nymeria and Grey Wind howling at my side filled me with power. Sure, there was no snow magic, but I knew that I was not going to fall not today.

Gripping tightly to the worn leather of my sword I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep into the tender flesh for the first man. Men screamed in panic as they looked at me with utter confusion in their eyes. I looked to the sword that was now buried deep in his chest slicing with ease through the light armor.

The sight of the blood erupting forced the horses of the enemy into a frenzy as they hefted their swords and sneered at me as if they were the ones in utter control of the situation. There was a burning fury in the eyes of the men I knew that they were login to back down.

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, the sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I yanked roughly from the chest as I noticed the blood erupting into the air like a gyre spraying me. Pivoting sharply on my feet I sliced downwards watching as the arm of the man next to my first victim went flying.

I tried to push down my anxiety and fear as I looked at the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles. A sickening smile pulled at the lips even I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head cleaving him in two. Even as he died there was this smug smile that formed on his face it was cruel even as the light died from his eyes. I did not understand why until I noticed something moving across the horizon.

A small force was moving up the ridge to the camp that we rode past on the way here. I knew that a very pregnant and angry Jaehaera was resting in the camp. She was outraged that she would not be able to take part in the battle because she would be giving birth.

Samwell the young squire required by Jon was now training to be a maester and was assisting in the delivery the best that he could I could only hope that things were going to work out that Khione and Winter would be able to keep her safe because at the moment they were all focused on the battle.

Samwell POV

It had not been a few minutes since Tempest landed and now there were two women screaming in pain their brows began to furrow in utter agony. As their brows began to knit together as sweat dribbled down their forehead and the sloshing sound of their water breaking filled the air.

Smoke gray and deep violet eyes were alive with pain as their faces turned bright red as their fingers clawed and ripped at the sheets of makeshift fur line beds.

Daenerys onto the bed as her hair began to grow dampened by sweat rushing to her side the loud piercing screams of Daenerys filled my ears as I dabbed her sweaty brow. Pain evident in her bright violet eyes as her silver hair laid flat against her clammy skin.

Jaehaera's snow-white hair turned into a dark gray like the color as she leered at her hand, a murderous sneer on her face as she screamed and cursed, telling her to shut up about her words of encroachment.

The murderous roar of her voice shook the tented wall, I knew that she was at her wits end with these whimper women. She wanted these children out of her, and she wanted it now.

The golden hair girls flinched away from her rage as the young winter maester rushed to the Winter queens’ side as a young maester rushed to the Dragon queen both Maester knew that loosening these children could not be allowed.

Even from here, I could hear the snarls of Winter as she paced back and forth in front of the tent as the heat of Khione and Tempest billowed off their scaly bodies. 

“Push” Both maester spoke in unison.

With a few deafening screams and the wailing of a child and the soft sighs of relief filled the air as Daenerys slammed her head back extension written on her face, but she looked like she might fall asleep.

The first set of squealing was high pitched as I noticed the first baby born by the queen and possible heir to whatever throne that they made in the east. A babe, a girl with silver hair came in on soft tufts curls, her soft pink lips were procured as her gummy teeth greeted me. As bright violet eyes dark like the color of wine greeted me.

Loud screeches filled with rage echoed in the air as Jaehaera let out a screech of her own.

We all snapped our heads to see that a boy was being pulled from her women, a spitting image of her, snow-white curls, and smoke-gray eyes that were filled with depth. He had a long and stoic face Starks but the high cheekbones of the Targaryens and all their unearthly.

For a moment I stared at the two young babes thinking that it was over with then there was a second round of agonizing screams. That forces fear into my heart; the joy in the air dies instead of panic.

Both maester went back down between their legs as I felt myself growing in panic as I spoke in a rushed tone.

“What's wrong, why is she in pain?” My voice panicked and commanding tone

The panic stare greeted me as both the maester had almost amused looks on their face.

“You are both having twin’s princess” Their eyes were shining with pride.

The princess looked like they were going to lose their shit if they had to endure another moment of this hell.

I knew that I must have had a taken aback look on my face as Daenerys cried with both happy and pain-filled tears in her eyes as she let out another pain shriek as the babe began to scream even louder.

Jaehaera on the other hand roared with fury as she looked down at her stomach like she was cursing the husband that put her in this position. The maester bounced the newest babe as I looked at her eyes and was bright indigo color with the same molten silver color. The only thing different about them in their eyes.

They have the same angelic face as her sister and the perfect high cheekbones there was not a single look of the North about them.

However, when I looked over to the Winter Queen her children looked more Northern than Targaryen. Only this body had the same smoke gray eyes and face, but the hair was a smooth brown color and curly and wild.

The young princess held their babes, Daenerys spoke first a warm smile on her face as she did so.

“Visenya will be the eldest and her younger twin sister will be named Valaena” She spoke in a smooth voice.

She pulled the two twins close to her chest as she started to rise from her bed. I did not know why but there was this determination on her face as she got out of her birthing bed. I snapped my head away so that I would not see her in such a state.

Jaehaera was doing the same thing as she pulled both her sons close to her chest. She spoke in a strong and sure voice.

“The eldest child will be Leonidas and the younger twin will be named Ares,” Jae spoke as she rose.

I rushed over to her side as she rolled her eyes at me like this was the last thing that she wanted to do, there was a murderous look on her face, one that screamed don’t you dare call me weak.

She started to stalk out of the room with Dany rushing after her, both had a babe in each arm, I could hear the roar of men as I rushed out thinking that maybe they were causing an uproar. But as I forced the silk tent flaps, I could see a small contingent of men each had a sword pointed to the chin of the princess.

Though both had their chins jutted out as they looked down on the small group of men, what was left of the house guard was laying on the ground bleeding out. There was a sneer on the young winter queen, there was a murderous aura encircling her.

There was not a single ounce of fear in her eyes, the children were giggling with joy as their fingers curled around their mother’s hair, not a care in the world. Dany had a smug smile on her face as she did not even move an inch.

“You dare come into our camp…” Jaehaera spoke but Dany finished her sentence.

“Now you will die for your choice” Dany spoke in steel-like voice.

The moment that they spoke I could sense the change in the air as this overwhelming sense of heat slammed against me in rolling waves. The scent of sulfur flooded the air as I looked over to the young princess.

There was a flash of movement and I watched as a massive dragon that was larger than I remember slammed against the ground. White and blue spikes slammed against the ground ripping up the snow, ice, and dirt.

Bodies were ripped apart bursting like sacks of meat, dazzling blue and golden flames reigned from above as a dragon with a wingspan of 100 feet slammed against the ground. Claws ripping up the dirt as I stare at the dragon that seemed to be growing faster than ever. I could hardly believe it, their stoic forms stared back at me.

They did not so much as blink as their dragons ripped apart the men that had just dissected the household guards left here to protect them.

I could hardly believe it but the winds began to whip up and white smoke began to billow from my lips as if knowing that his wives were in danger I could feel the cold flush of Jon’s magic once more as snow began to flutter down the ground in heavy blankets.

“It looks like the final round of the battle is coming to an end. I'll pray to the old gods for their favor.” Jaehaera spoke in a smooth voice.

She spun shapely on her heels as she walked off to the tent in the hopes of praying to the northern gods.

“I'll pray to the 14 flames,” Dany spoke in a cool voice as she rushed off.

I could only hope that Jon made it out of this alive, in the few months that I had gotten to know him he was kind, gentle, but strong and firm. There was no way that he was going to fall; he could not, he would be a great king if he could make it off this battle.

Robert POV

I could hear the echoing crunch of men as the massive ax cleaved their heads in, showing grey and white matter slipping in from his caved-in the skull. His eyeballs exploded with a wet pop. The roar of battle filled my ears but at this moment standing over the crumpled and broken body of Renly, I felt a rush of joy. A sickening smile pulled and my lips as I looked up to see the battle raging on.

I could see Rhaegar running around the battlefield Blackfyre in his hands as he snarls and murdered a baby dragon flying at him letting out a sharp burst of flames coming rushing from the beast's mouth.

The wall tops of River Rn were on fire and the splinters were resting on the ground. I could hear disembodied roars and waves of heat slammed against my body. The frenzied neighbors of dying horses filled my ears as a voice boomed over the chaos of the battle.

"Robert!!!!" The young prince's voice boomed.

Making sure that I could not get near his father there was as murderous venom in his stare as I looked to see the young prince that I knew would finish what his father could not.

The roar of a voice with a northern accent filled the air looking to the cause of such a voice. I could see a young man with indigo eyes and thick wild black curls layer with ash as blood littered his skin. There was a madness that filled his eyes that I knew came from the rage and loss that he endured from me.

Hatred bubbled in me as he stalked over to me each step that he took was slow and sure as his shoulder began to tense and some menacing aura took over him. With each step that he took, I watched as starling white ice erupted from his feet in thin sheets.

They dazzled and sparked in the early dawn light, snow began to fall on me like heavy blankets and it felt like something was creeping up my legs. When I looked down, I watched as snow began to harden around my legs turning into thick sheets of ice.

Manic energy rushed over me as I started to hack wildly at my legs doing my best to avoid the crushing blow of the young prince. But when I looked up the dragon bastard was walking in the same slow motion as before; his right hand was curling tightly around the worn grip.

While his left hand was fluctuating between this pure white ice to sparkling silver and golden flames almost as if he were not sure which side of his family he should repent. I could not believe what I was seeing, there was no such thing as magic as a dragon.

Men won wars not magic tricks.

Doubt and apprehension flooded me as I noticed the tension and fury that flooded his stare and his body. He stalked forward and as I gripped tight to my ax hacking carefully and quickly so that I would not lose my feet as well as one of my legs. In an instance, I watched as golden and silver flames burst the ground apart.

I could smell the earth burning as the soil bubbling from the heat and power flush against the ground as well as my skin. The men that had once been rushing at him were now swallowed in the flames with him. I could not help but bark out in laughter. He talked about this big game and instead, he burned with the rest of them.

At least that was what I thought until I noticed a shadow that was in the form of a man. Confusion and doubt bubbled in my chest and my eyes were wide with doubt there was just no way. I watched the boy walk out the flames unhurt. His dragon armor was smoking while his cloak had all but burnt away. Smoke rose from his body as his long strides turned into a fast run.

My skin tingled with purpose as I gripped as tightly to the grip of my ax as I could, I lifted my hand over my head with all my might the boy was within a few feet of me I knew that in a moment he would have been here in a matter of seconds. I watched as his blade cut through the air with stunning speed. A dangerous smile formed on my face as blood lust rushed through my veins burning my skin, but the boy king simply ducked, rolling to the right.

As bright golden and silver flames shot from his hand bathing my men as he tossed them aside as if they were children's toys, flames erupted from his feet lurching himself forward as he roared with rage. His eyes were bugging out of his skull.

A murderous fury that flooded him forced a shudder to rush down my spine. I knew that he would not stop until I was dead, or he was. The roar of his moon and sun dragons were snarling and snapping as they flew dropping onto the ground.

The dragons were plummeting through the air, the silver dragon Selene roared behind the prince as she slammed into the ground. Her diligent silver eyes were cold and murderous, her spike tail whipped back and forth ripping apart the warrior that thought that they could creep up on the young prince.

The sun dragon Helios was flying overhead bathing the ground before the young prince in sparkling golden flames The sharp stabbing scent of Sulfur flooded my nose as the young prince walked through the flames ice flooded the ground smother the flames as he walked over the corpses of the people his dragon burned.

Blood dripped from his blades as he sliced with ease at anyone that was foolish enough to stand in his way. A sense of euphoria rushed over him. I could see it peeking through the madness that filled his eyes. Selene’s wings pressed into the ground as she stalked at his back unleashing a barrage of flames.

Her head darted to my right ripping apart people with ease. I could see her flames bathing his victims in flames before eating them. The scent of searing flesh filled my nose forcing a cold sense of dread to settle deep in my stomach as the prince gave me a mad smile. Soon he would be right on top of me.

He was within reaching distance. I brought my ax down on him watching as there was a thunderous boom as he rolled out of the way at the last minute. There was no fear in his heart; a fury shook away all the caution that he might feel at this moment.

A thunderous boom echoed in my ears as he moved to the right of me, his hands gripping tightly to his Valyrian blade as his knuckles turned stark white, looking to be alive with silver and golden flames. With each step forward ice spies busted from the ground. Forcing me to stumble backward struggling to stay on my feet as slashes of flames were greeted with murderous spikes of ice.

Moving in a blink of an eye he was looming over me his blade came down with a killing blow. With a mighty swing of my arm sparks flew as his blade hit the long metal handle of my ax. There was a coldness in my eyes that forced him to go into a blind fury as I spoke in a taunting tone.

“Your father is weak if he couldn’t beat me what makes you think that you can.” I taunted him.

Watching the murderous look on his face become calm and cool as he bounced on the balls of his heels, I watched the way that the flames sparked around his heels vaulting him forward as his front left leg stayed planted. Flames erupted from his right heel as he brought down a heel on my head.

My mouth shut as blood flooded my mouth as teeth ripped apart the gentle skin of my tongue, the moment that my jaw slammed shut Jon burst out in a cool chuckle. Haunted and thick with rage as he spoke in a menacing voice.

“I have magic, I have the strength and I have something that my father lacked…. forethought and conviction” Jon’s voice was all-knowing.

I sneer pulled at my lips as rage forced my blood to come to a boil. Overwhelming hatred bubbled in my chest as I pushed all my might until the boy was forced to stumble back. His eyes were wide with doubt like he was shocked that someone could really throw him off his feet.

The boy roared with rage, his lips curling over his teeth making him look more like a wild animal, his thick curls looked like the mane of a wild beast. My words did not throw him off and I could not believe his words.

Taking in a few deep breaths he looked to be struggling to calm himself down. I thought that hearing this would drive him into a murderous frenzy that would lead to his death, but he must have known that this was my plan and he was not going to fall for it. The madness that had gripped his eyes all battle was starting to fade away as if it were never in his stare.

“You sent men to my camp to murder my children and my wives, they were far more fortunate than you, they had a quick death you will not.” Chilling and steady his voice rang out.

Thundering in my ears like a never-ending echo.

It lasted only for a moment but as he calmed himself the roar of battle began to settle down the black smoke that had once been all-consuming was now billowing high into the sky no longer blocking out the sights of the sky.

Off to the right, I could see my men standing around like fools watching our battle as if it were the only one that mattered, the same could be said for the Targaryen men. They knew to stay out of the way of the winter prince. They were afraid his flames would kill them. They were smart enough to stop fighting. I wish that I could say the same about me. It was their fear that froze them in place.

Now all eyes were locked on us, the Targaryen brat dug his feet deep into the ground propelling himself forward as his father looked on with a smug smile on his face like he knew the outcome even if I did not.

I could see the cold sinking fury in his eyes. Not missing a beat, he slashed upwards in a vertical arch while his left hand gripped tightly to my arm, I watched as startling white ice-encased every part of my arm. Panic began to envelop me as my fingers began to grow swiftly.

The heat of the dragons swirled around me as they sat on either side of me keeping me in place as they watched with diligent eyes. With his right hand, his blade encased in flames came down with blurring speed.

His speed was startling and filled with a new power that I could not hope to match. My thin and worn body made it impossible to move as fast as I would have liked. Within a second, he was looking over me and I was not going to be able to parry his attack.

I tried to move my hand but with each passing moment, I couldn’t even feel my arm let alone move it, the steel edge of my blade began to crack and splinter as the extreme cold turned my fingers to bright purple sausages.

A single-handed thrust of his blade came rushing at me, only the thickly plated armor barely stopped the blade but I could feel my chest growing slick with blood as I felt the wet gasp struggling to leave my lips. I could not breathe let alone think my whole body was starting to go numb as I looked to the boy king.

His ice began to melt away as flames engulfed his left hand and it almost looked like a dragon claw with razor-sharp black claws

His lips were now curled back over his teeth in fact that fierce sneer matched even cold taunting words. “The stag was never a match for the dragons and just some parting words, your brothers, your niece even your bastard they are all dead this rebellion ends with you. Storm's End was burned down to nothing, all your allies in the west are dead, their lines whipped out. Your allies that live will die this end.”

I could feel my strength leaving me as indigo eyes were the last thing that I saw the darkness that was enclosing and a new kind of heat only the last taunting words of the Targaryen bastard filled my ears.

“My mother never loved you and she never will now die in obscurity with my face beginning the last one that you see.” Jon taunted me.

I could hear him giving an order to his dragons.

“Burn the enemy, don't stop until they are all gone,” Jon spoke in a murderous voice.

This was the end. 


	61. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is done but part two will be coming out in a week or two. Until then I'm putting out another fanfic to fill up your time while I work on the sequel to this story. Its called A Targaryen Conquest be on the lookout for it, it will be up in a few hours.

Euron POV

The sea was darkening but still, a blue color still remained although it was barely, I knew that it would be some turned black and begin to boil as white steam boiled off the surface the closer to Valyria that we got the hotter the water got.

I thought that a part of me would be worried. But the closer to the Valyrian peninsula we got the more power built-in me like a damn waiting to explode. I would be a king and I would take those dragon whores for my own. That brat Vaegon would lose his dragons, his wives, and his armies if he can even gather any.

Then he would take the seven kingdoms and their dragons he would not stop until he was a king.

Things were tense below deck and I could sense that the men that the trials of Volantis had sent to keep an eye on him have ulterior motives. My men were silent but dangerous ready to slit their throat and make their way off with the horn if need be.

A boiling wasteland greeted me with a beach of black sands and crumbling statues of dragons. Thunder cracked against the sky loud and billowing, shaking me from my dream as my eyes slammed open.

Jumping from my bed I quickly pulled my clothes on before pulling my shoes on. I rushed out of the cabin making my way onto the deck as a captain. I had to be the one to lead this ship into a safe port.

The panic yells of men filled my ears as the slick steps that lead to the deck were slick and black from the rain. Water slipped from the open door and down into the hold as I rushed up to the deck, I got a good look at the sky.

A thick black cloud and piercing blue lighting rushed against the sky lighting up the dark as the black churning water shook the ship violently. Purple thunder went off with a dangerous clap. Men screamed orders in pain as the waves lapped and heavy shaking the ship.

The deck felt slick under my boots as I struggled to hold the stand, I noticed my helmsman and he stood at the wheel with a look of panic on his face. He looked to be yelling at me, demanding to know our next move as we struggled to stay afloat. When I looked over the ocean I watched as massive black tentacles erupted from the surface.

At first, I thought that the wind and rain whipped at my eyes making me hallucinate but I watched a massive creature with wet gray leathery skin with pointed tentacles. Dark black eyes the color of oil was looking in the eyes of the men that he then ripped apart.

I was staring on with doubt and water exploded upwards as a whole colony of tentacle monsters the sigil of our house came rushing out ripping apart ships, I did not think that we were going to make. The fleet was getting ripped apart with ease as Krakens blocked the entrance to the once-mighty Valyria.

The once light brown wood darkened by the pelting rain stared back at me. Men rushed to my side, but the ship lurched hard to the left and we went tumbling slamming into the water near the ship as the rain pelted our skin like ice-cold arrows. Men were flung from their post; some flew into the water screaming with panic as they did so.

Dangerous black fins and bright yellow eels were whirling around the black death, ripping them to pieces the moment that they got into the water. Sinking to a watery grave, all the while a power exuded from the once burning land.

“You do not belong here!!!” 14 voices roared in unison.

Some dropped to the deck with a heavy thump and soft gurgles of death on their lips and blood pooled from their crumpled bodies bleed profusely. Could this be the fury of Valyria the reason that no one ever makes it back to this trip alive? The confusion began to eat away at me as I looked across the side to see that we were surrounded by krakens on either side of the fleet.

I looked to see the water black as night and bubbling, bubbles exploded upwards as thick tendrils of white and black steam pooled off the surface. For a moment, my eyes began to look at the boiling sea.

It was now turning red from the blood that spilled from the gaping wounds of my men, were any of us going to make it out of this alive. The rain continued to crash down on me as I tried to pull Sam to his feet, the rain stabbed my skin like blades left to freeze in the tundra.

My heart boomed in my chest. I could barely think straight about what was going on. Krakens are not real; they were just the sigil to our house. That did not mean that we were immune to their attacks. My breath caught in my throat as the storm continued to rage on.

Cracks, creeks, and heavy thuds filled the air as BAM with a sizzling crack and a sharp arching blue line I watched as the mast began to crumble. The wood around the base of the mast turned black with scorch marks on it.

“Leave now and the krakens will stop!!” Hate boomed in 14 disembodied voices.

The manic yells of ship hands forced me to look back at them, terror-filled their eyes as the helm’s men watched helplessly as the mast crashed into the water forcing the ship to lurch to the right. Men were thrown with so much force that they would have been killed on impact. Those that were not killed clawed at the hull of the ship as tentacles pulled them down to a watery grave.

The Valyrian peninsula stared back at me as we were just out of reach of the coast when the ship was attacked by the storm. The scent of burning wood began to fill my nose as blue lightning slammed against the ship killing crew members as the scent of cooking meat forced some to vomit.

I could only stare in wonder as my brain screamed for me to jump into the water that it would be safe. The 14 flames burned high in the sky the last remnants of black smoke billowed out into the open air blocking the light of the moon. Hatred bubbled in my chest I would not allow them to get in my way. I rushed up to the helms and gripped the hold. I would pull this ship to the beach no matter what.

As I gripped tightly to the helms I began to steer us with what little bit of skill and ship that I had left, if not for the massive wings and dangerous waves that slapped against the hull of the ship helped to push out the broken ship to the shore. 

We were inches from the shore right on top of the shore a massive gray tentacle with suckers slammed against the middle of the deck. Launching me forward as I struggled to breathe or stand.

The boiling hot water stung my lungs but only for a moment, I stared into the murky depths of the boiling water. My heart thundered as I blinked a few times as the warm currents rushed over me. I could see glowing yellow and green-skinned eels coming at me. I swam with all my life watching as the men of my ship did the same thing.

I began to swim up to shore. It was a good thing that the ship broke down so close to the coast or we might not have survived the swim. I do not know how long my men would be able to stay in this water before their skin started to turn pink and eventually burn. As the beach grew closer, I laughed in the face of the 14 flames, but I knew it would be difficult to make it out of this alive.

But we would find that hell horn no matter what.

Sam POV

Jon came rushing into the tenet his chest heaving and panic splayed across his face like he knew that there were people here to try and kill his children but he was not ready to see four children alive and well The moment that he locked eyes on his wives the tension and anxiety that had been racking his nerves seemed to come to an end.

He claimed down in an instant as his eyes shifted between the four babies letting his eyes flicker at each of them as Jaehaera spoke with pride in her voice.

“This is your eldest son and heir Leonidas, and this is your youngest son Ares,” Jaehaera spoke in a matter of fact voice.

But the moment that she spoke Jon frowned, “Yes but he is not the firstborn Visenya. This might be the west, but we are going east. Visenya will be the heir to whatever kingdom we create in the east and Leonida her husband. Ares will marry his elder sister Valaena.”

It was all that Jon said, Jaehaera was shocked to hear his words but she didn’t look outraged if anything she looked almost relieved that for once the world that she and her children would be living in would not be ruled by foolish men who do stupid things rather by women who would know better.

Daenerys had the same looked on her face as Jon pulled them both into a passionate kiss before staring down at his children with so much love in his eyes that it was payable. His fingers trace their faces lovingly as he did not so much as look over his shoulder.

“Thank you, Sam, for keeping them safe while they gave birth, and then they did the same from what I said” Relief bloomed in his words.

His shoulder began to lose and for a moment he was calm and at ease not at all worried about the threat that might be looming over his head. It always mystifies me how he could see through the animals that he was bound with even that of the dragons; it was something that no other Targaryen could or would be able to do before him.

But what did any of this mean if he was here instead of the battlefield for a moment? I fear that the fight would be lost but king Rhaegar walked into the room with a proud look on his face as he looked at his newest 4 grandchildren.

His eyes flashed over Jaha children first since they were boys they would have been covered while their sisters that were older than both granted only by a few moments would be ignored. The thought was saddening but Jon paid his father no attention even as he stood at his back and stared down loving at the children.

“Leonidas and Ares aren't really Targaryen names. I would have thought you would have named the eldest son Aegon.” Rhaegar's voice was shocked and confused.

There was a silence that echoed over the tent as for a moment I knew that there was in fact no battle that it was over the scent of sulfur and shit filled the air but it seemed to fall on the deaf nose of the Targaryens they must have been used to it the scent of death and burning flesh.

Jaehaera gave her father a sweet smile but Jon did not seem to like the comment that his father made about his children's names. I knew that Jon and the girls had spent a long time picking these names and they picked these names for a reason.

“I will not saddle my son with names that have a long legacy, look at my brother he feels he deserves the throne, the magic, and the dragons. All because he was given a name and told him that one day he would be just as good as a ruler as the first Aegon. Jaehaerys is just a noble name and a great king. It is not easy to live up to the legacy of ancestors that we never know. They will not suffer the same fate. The war is over, and the deserters have been killed and the moment we put together the rest of the realm we are leaving.” Jon spoke in a cold and astute voice.

Rhaegar looked at his son's utterly shocked indigo eyes locked on the back of his son but there was almost a proud look in his eyes like he was glad that the cycle of this tension and hate between the Targaryen siblings would finally come to an end.

So, if the battle was done what was happening next?

Lyanna POV

I sat mute in the throne room looking at the lords that loomed in front of me the new lord and Paramount of the Stormlands, Jon Cognition he was given commands of the lands and all of its holding the new capital would be Summerhall.

He bowed before his eldest friend, crimson hair and deep blue eyes were locked on the man that he loved even if he never admitted it to me or Rhaegar

Rhaegar had this warmth and pride that glimmered in his light violet eyes as his eyes scanned our grandchildren. Leondias squealed happily in the back of the throne room by the door, he was on the ground slapping his hands against a deep gray egg with blue stripes.

Ares sat beside him staring at the egg with large wide eyes nearly popping out of his little skull, his finger tracking along with the metallic looking egg. Ares egg was red, with golden flecks and black whorls, a warm smile on his face. Gummy mouth covered in Salva stared back at me as Jaehaera was at their side with a sweet smile on her face as she looked down at her sons.

Khione had grown larger enough to hold her but not for long periods of time, she took each of her sons upon the dragon for a short ride just as Daenerys did. Though she wore leather pants and a loose sleeves black shirt. Two daggers resting on either side of her hip, her snow-white curls rippling across their face force them to giggle loudly as their little finger curls around curly strands.

Daenerys stops next to Jaehaera, Visenya the eldest of the four children had the largest of the eggs, an egg black as the midnight sea, alive with scarlet ripples and swirls. Her fingers dug into the smooth metallic little scales. Her eyes were wide with a friend that was reminiscent of her mother and father. A small smile pulled at my face knowing that my father would have fallen over himself to meet his great-granddaughter.

The second child of Jon sat on the ground just a little off to the side she was drawn to Ghost the dire of my sons. Bright red eyes were critical and refused to look at the children instead of watching every person in the throne room making sure that no one wanted to harm Jon's children. Vaegon had a hand running gently along the snout of Helios the little attention hog.

Though I knew that he was looking into the eyes of the crimson eyed wolf that he loved almost as much as his one-year-old children. The girls did not want to leave the kingdoms and head to the east until they were sure that the children were strong enough to survive the journey. After a long year, they would finally be leaving after this.

I did not want them to go but at the very least I would get at least a year with my grandchildren.

Valaena had a dragon egg as well an egg pale cream streaked with gold, after a few moments Jon turned sharply on his heels and walked over to Valaena, his sweet little princess, lifting her and her egg up into his arms. There was pride filling his stare as he grinned at his three children all of them held an egg of their own and they were not the only ones.

The first-born son of Rhaenys sat off to the side in the arms of Aegon, the little boy was named Maegor hoping that he would one day give the name some good. I do not know how that would be possible but now I was simply happy that my family was far less broken than when we started out. Though I have to say that when they found out that Maegor would never marry Visenya, Aegon was less than pleased when Rhaenys did not mind it.

She said that soon or later all their bloodlines would meet once more, and on that day the whole world would them there to rule over. It was an unsettling and comforting thought at the same time. So that something like this would never happen ever again. That one-day men and women would be considered equal and the war would not have to be started because of it.

Maegor was the spitting image of his father, he had silver hair with a streak of snow-white running through, but he had his mother deeply tan skin and dark violet eyes that were almost a black color. He was robust and had Targaryen beauty. Maegor sat in his father's arms content to trace his blood-red egg.

There was this look of ease on both of their faces as I shifted to look to the new lady of Dorne. Arianne Martell stood firm, her golden silk shimmering in the light as the sheer sleeves revealed her curvy figure.

She stood still before taking a knee beginning to take her pledge to be loyal to her king from her day to the end of her days. Her thick black curls were resting against her ample chest as a warm smile pulled at my lips.

Her father gout became too much for him and he headed to the water gardens and gave his position to his daughter hoping to spend the rest of his pain riddle existence in the shade surrounded by children and laughter.

Next, I turned my attention to the new lord of the Iron Islands or should I saw what is left of the iron islands, Monford would be the regent of the iron Island until his son came of age at which point he would be the one to rule over what is left of the smoldering rock.

Ned. Who stood firm at my side resting in front of me with an outrage book on his face he wanted nothing more than to put an end to the iron islands for good? Our father was killed by those people as well as the Baratheon’s themselves. Storm's End was destroyed. There is nothing left but the same could not be said for the Iron Islands which are still intact. Much to his dismay.

Today is the start of Rhaenys reign, Rhaegar is handing off his crown to his daughter but he will not step away; he will remain at her hand and make sure that nothing else goes wrong. He will not admit it, but he learned not to meet injustice with justice.

Even now I looked to the back of the throne to see a dragon resting on the back of the throne, her smooth white skin with an accent of sunset pink on her underbelly and her wings that were clawing at the thrown long necks curling protective around the king she loved so much.

Rhaenys was standing at the foot of the throne with a sweet but dangerous dragon that she called Meraxes at her side. The dragon was a massive horse size beast with a wingspan of 45 feet and growing. Her venomous purple scales were gleaming in the light as she purred softly as smooth mocha color fingers were scratching at her chin and behind her horns.

I turned my attention to my niece, the new lady of the Vale, her stomach was rounded over, and she had a hand on the smooth shimmering silver silks of her dress. With her husband on her arm, her fiery hair rolled down her back in ringlets.

Bran and Summer were trying to sneak into the fighting pits to see the dragons, while Arya and Nymeria were trying to mount Balerion and Vhagar. While Ned was still Warden of the North, Rob would take his place after his marriage when he married the Mormont girl.

The Vale was kept in shape because the Starks would rule over the place and that is the only reason that Jae did not destroy the place as Jon did. I could only shake my head heavily as I noticed that Jon was not the least bit interested in any of this. He was making a silly face at his youngest daughter until she was bursting out into a fit of heavenly giggles.

Next, I shifted to the last replace lady of both the Riverlands and the West. Lady Joanna had an arrogant air about her like she knew that she was now above all the others, there were soft whispers as I noticed Cersei she was only here because Joanna demanded it. She was disgraceful and stripped of all wealth and power she survived on the charity of her daughter. Tommen is named a bastard, only Myrcella could keep her mother's name. Her bright emerald green eyes were dazzling red hair rippled down her back. She was wearing smooth crimson silk with a dazzling golden trim, but she had trout resting embroidered on her chest.

Rhaegar stood firmly looking at Galant in a stationary red doublet and black pants. I looked over to see Jon standing off to the side with Dany and Jaehaera with their children at their side. I knew that they would be going their separate ways they stay only for this ceremony.

“We have survived the enemies and now have gained allies and dragons, now I give you your next Queen of the seven kingdoms, Rhaenys Targaryen.” Rhaegar’s voice boomed with pride.

The moment that he spoke, Rhaenys walked up to the center of the room letting her hand fall from the scaly face of Meraxes, and the moment that happened it was like something in the sweet temper dragon changed. Her silt purple eyes were harsh and filled with fury as black smoke began to billow from her flaring nostril.

Her spiked tail whipped around the marble ground of the throne room ripping apart the ground leaving only sharp white trailing marks. There was a charged hair to her as a heat threatened to consume and when she spoke, she did so with conviction in her voice.

“This war is caused because of bigotry and the stupidity of men, for centuries men have been leading and we have had war after war. I no longer am my father's heir and I will continue the work that he started. The Riverlands and the West are benefiting from the leadership of a talented leader and if not for her gender the fool Joffrey the bastard Joffrey would never have been heir. They might not have lost Riverrun if it was under better and started rulership. From this point on women will inherit their family’s lands. I will give you a 10 years grace period to adjust, but in the end, my word is bond and those that do not follow them. Well, I will have you direct your concerns and outright refusal to Meraxes.” Rhaenys spoke.

Meraxes roared her claws digging into the ground as dazzling purple flames burst forth and swallow up the air in front of the lords. All their eyes widened with doubt as Rhaenys smiled politely to them, her own spear resting on her back. This was the start of a warrior queen that would not take any shit.

Jon POV

The wind roared in my ears as I looked at my mother and father both had worried looks on their face like the last thing that they wanted was to let them leave for the east. It was amusing going to war was fine but least for the east was terrifying. I sat on the back of Helios. He was thrilled and ready for the next adventure.

We had three ships full of men that wanted a new life and soldiers looking for glory, they were ready to see what the east held. The smug look in their eyes like they knew that they would have a good time, but we would be back. They did not think that we could make it without our family and our conceptions, but I did not believe that not for one moment.

“You will be careful, won't you?” My mother's worried voice echoed in my ears.

I couldn’t help but chuckle as I noticed my head floating off the ground as I noticed Dany and Jae with the children on the ship, they were descending into the cabin to put them down for their naps. A warm smile pulled at my lips as my father whispered sweet nothing to calm his wife.

“It will be fine in a few months we are heading for Astapor first, here the Unsullied are the best infantry in the world. We will need them to hold our own against the free cities, freeing the slaves will help in that effort.” A warm smile pulled at my lips.

But a dark shadow fell over my mind. I knew that the Valyrian started that train and it disgusted me. I would start by setting that right, I will turn the east into a jewel of the world. It would have to work out there was no other choice.

After a moment I thought about the news that I was told right before I decided to leave, “It is going to take us about 3 months to get to Astapor but I wanted to let you guys know. Daenerys is pregnant if it is a boy, we are going to name him Rickard after the grandfather. After all, he made me the man and warrior that I am today.” I spoke in a sure voice.

My mother began to look at me with misty eyes, love, and joy filling her stare as she clasped her hands together as she gave me a warm smile.

“The 14 flames will protect you and your family, I'm proud of you Jaehaerys this is not goodbye but see you later when you get your kingdom up and running we will be around to see our grandchildren.” Mother spoke with love.

This is just one big adventure and excitement pooled in my chest. This war is finally over, and I may start what I was destined to do to take over the east. I will see my children grow up proud dragon riders in the east like they were meant to. First the free cities and the slave cities then we would revive Valyria.

This is the age of the dragons.


End file.
